STOLEN LEGACY
by HELLACRE13
Summary: What if Diana did not grow up to be Princess of Themyscira? But stolen to be trained and join the most feared warriors in the Universe.The Female Furies.Is fate charted or ordained?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Superman and Wonder Woman belong to DC comics.

Thanks to my beta Imfanci.

**What if Diana did not grow up to be Princess of Themyscira? How would this affect her destiny as Wonder Woman and those men and women that she calls friend and ally, especially the Man of Steel? Is fate and destiny ordained or charted?**

* * *

**STOLEN LEGACY**

Chapter One.

"Princess Diana! Princess Donna!"

The sound of a female voice could be heard echoing in the verdant glade that housed the ruins of an old temple of Apollo. The temple was a wilderness of flowering vines and weeds, shrubs and small trees. Broken pillars were lying on cracked marble slabs or resting partially upon what were once walls that hosted a domed roof.

"Your Highnesses, where are you?"

The voice belonged to a tall woman dressed in a short Grecian style tunic with a cuirass, warrior skirt and high laced sandals. She carried a short sword at her side and a round shield on her back.

She sounded a little exasperated. "Princess!"

Another voice emerged from the trees and spoke. It belonged to a similarly dressed woman with smooth dark skin and she sounded a bit amused, "What, Euboea, no sign of them?"

"No. I'm calling and they are not answering. Diana ran away from her training and when we checked for Donna, she was not at the stables either."

Phillipus, General of the Themysciran army looked at her Amazon sister, Euboea, Captain of the Guard, and remarked, "Well, Diana must have gotten a little fed up of all that repetition. Weapons' training is not necessarily that interesting to a child. She is only ten years old, and Donna is six. There are times they might just want to play. We, who are thousands of years old, must remember that."

"Oh, I know that. It's just I don't like it when they wander off into the forested areas. It can be dangerous. They got into trouble with the harpies who strayed from their aerie last month. It was fortunate both are blessed by the gods with great strength and flight, else they might have ended up dead."

Phillipus sighed. "Yes, I know. Queen Hippolyta was horrified when they came home in tattered clothes with claw marks on their pretty faces." She scanned the ruins. "They like to come here and play. I wager I can find them."

The General walked towards the ruins and studied the surroundings. Sure enough she could see parts where the grass was flattened by small feet and evidence of flowers being picked from the vines judging by their missing heads. She smiled and headed into the heart of the ruins. She entered the temple. It was a mass of dappled sunlight and shadow, and she could hear whispers coming from under the once ornate altar. Phillipus carefully picked her way through the overgrowth and went to lean over it. There was a crack and she could peer down to see the two missing girls.

They seemed to be making a chain from the flower heads.

Donna was saying, "I cannot hear them anymore, Diana."

"They must have gone. Here, give me another flower."

"You make the prettiest garlands. You think they will be very vexed with us for running away?"

"We did not run away, Donna. Euboea left me to go talk to Phillipus and said I was to complete my exercises, which I did."

"But you left without telling her…"

"We told the stable attendant, did we not? Besides, we are entitled to leave when we want to. Look, all finished…" She put it around her sister's neck.

Donna exclaimed, "Oh, that is lovely! Can you make one for my wrists, too?"

"I do not know, Donna, I have to go and look for more black eyed blooms. I think we picked them all here. There is some down in the next vale ….but that means going beyond the markers and …"

A voice from above interrupted. " And it is getting late and you two should know better than to wander off into the forest alone."

The girls looked up and flushed.

The General said sternly, "Come on out, both of you."

The two Princesses crawled out from their hiding place. They stood up and faced Phillipus. Both had raven hair tied up in a top knot and wore white tunics and sandals. And like all Amazons wore metal bracelets on their wrists. They wore garlands and had flowers stuck in their hair and the corded belt at their waist, a good indication that they had indeed been frolicking and playing in the ruins for some time.

Their resemblance was startling but the one called Diana had something radiant about her. Her eyes were a more vibrant blue and her hair seemed to have soft waves and short curls that kissed her brow and cheeks. Her features were classic whereas Donna's were more piquant. Both promised to grow up into beautiful specimens of womanhood. But then not everyone had been blessed by Aphrodite herself.

Phillipus raised a brow at them as if waiting an explanation.

Diana said lamely, "We were looking for black eyed blooms and they only grow here."

Donna twirled enthusiastically. "Look, Phillipus, look at me! Do I not look like a woodland nymph?"

"That is very pretty, Your Highness. Go outside and show Euboea. She's waiting for you."

Donna smiled and danced off.

Phillipus looked at Diana once more. " Princess, do you really think it wise to bring your little sister all the way out here? Considering what happened last month?"

Diana looked a little guilty. "We made sure not to go beyond the markers. The harpies would never come here. Apollo oversees us."

Phillipus sighed. "Your Highness, danger does not discriminate. Have we not taught you that? Those that seem friend can be foe and what can seem tranquil can be simmering with danger."

Diana said, "Well, if danger did come, I can fight them like I did the harpies. I did defeat them, you know, Phillipus. And Mother did say one cannot be tested properly unless one faces real danger."

Phillipus snorted inwardly. After Hippolyta had banned Diana and Donna from a week of riding, she then had praised them for their bravery and resourcefulness. Truth to be told they were all proud of the two children for getting out of danger themselves. It boded well for the warriors that they were to become but it had made them, especially Diana, a little over confident. Since she essentially lived in a paradise, Diana could not know how dark the outside world could be. They were innocent of all the hate, greed, and pain that had been the world the Amazons had been born into. They had been spared the rape and humiliation and near murder of the tribe. It was something neither was aware of, being too young to understand. All they knew was that the Gods had blessed the Amazons and given them Themyscira and immortality for their good deeds. The children had never questioned that there were no human men on the island. There were males in the form of minotaurs, centaurs, fauns, the Gods, and this was as natural to them as the dryads, sirens, mermaids and every other enchanted creature that lived on the island. Human men were the heroes in myths. To be read in books and marveled at. They had not been essential to their young lives.

"Princess, you are ten years old. You have much to learn. You must never underestimate an enemy and always maintain vigilance."

"But I do. I heard you and Euboea long before you came into the glade."

"And why did you not answer us? Is it your desire to make us worry?"

"No, but I knew you would make us go home and I just…It is just so beautiful out here and so peaceful. And sometimes we get to see our nymph friends or talk to Chiron."

Phillipus was aware that the children had encounters with some of the more benign creatures on Themyscira. In fact, it was only with the children some creatures would interact. Even Chiron, the solitary centaur, appeared to like Diana and Donna.

Diana sighed. "I am sorry, Phillipus. I apologize. Will you tell mother?"

"No, of course not. This is between us." She rested her hands on Diana's shoulders. "I know it is hard at times having to train and study while you just want to enjoy yourself. And yes, it is very beautiful out here, but Princess, you are first in line to the throne. You and Donna are Themyscira's heirs. It is our duty to keep you safe until such time you can do so yourselves. Please, if you want to come wandering, take an escort; that is all I ask."

Diana rolled her eyes. She hated escorts. But she could see Phillipus' point. She heaved a weary sigh. "Very well."

Phillipus frowned but said nothing. Diana was nothing if a willing pupil but she definitely needed a little lesson in learning not to be complacent. She made a mental note in her head to try to put her point across in a future lesson.

They both went out to see Donna perched on Euboea's shoulder and the garland around the Captain's head. Phillipus shook her head in amusement.

"Very interesting head dress, Captain."

Euboea said wryly, "Well, I am a woodland nymph apparently."

Donna beamed. "Diana can make you one too, Phillipus. Then we will all match."

The General put her hand up politely. "Er, no, thank you. The sun will set in an hour. Let us go home."

* * *

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, headed down the long marbled corridor towards her daughters' bedchambers. It was her custom to check on them and bid them goodnight. She had been delayed a bit having had a late session of the Senate. They might be asleep but she needed to see them, even if it was to kiss their brows and thank the Gods for them.

Hippolyta was not a mother in the normal sense of the word. The children had not been born from her body. As a three thousand year old immortal Amazon, she did not think she could have children, even if she had tried with a man. Her body, along with the bodies of other ageless Amazons, must have forgotten how to bear a child as there was no longer that need to procreate. But it had not stopped her from grieving for a child. The child she had lost when she had been a mortal woman eons ago. She had prayed and the Gods had answered her. Diana had been birthed from the clay of the earth. Life had been breathed into her. She had been the very child Hippolyta had lost, harvested from the well of souls and had once again been given life.

This time she had been blessed by the Gods and Goddesses. Beauty, wisdom, strength, flight, speed, empathy with animals and rapid regeneration. Donna had come along when Diana was four. Diana had often wondered why she was the only child on an island of adult women. She had longed for a playmate. The innocent, pure, and unselfish yearning that only a child could express. The magic of the sorceress, Magala, had used a powerful magical mirror to create a template for a sister to Diana. A sister who had Diana's powers, but with her own personality and slight variation in appearance.

Both children were the two gems in Themyscira's crown and Hippolyta knew she was blessed. She could not imagine life without either of them. They were her life.

She came to their door. It was being guarded by two Amazons, who saluted at the sight of their Queen. Hippolyta entered the room quietly and walked past the slumbering attendant on the truckle bed in the antechamber. She went into the bedroom where the girls slept. Both had their own beds. The ornate headboards were engraved with their names and gauzy canopy hung down over silken sheets.

But both the beds were empty. Hippolyta was about to raise her voice to call the attendant when she heard voices. She followed it and sure enough, found her two daughters out in the terrace lying on the top of the balustrade, head to head, looking at the night sky.

Diana was giving Donna a lesson in astronomy. "See that? That is Perseus and Pegasus. And look next to them. That is Andromeda. Athena put her there after she died."

"Who is she again?"

"The Princess Perseus rescued from the monster Cetus. He used Medusa's head to defeat the monster. Medusa is one of the Gorgons. One look from her can turn anyone into stone."

"Oh. I remember now. He cut her head off and Pegasus was born from her blood."

"And he and Andromeda got married and had many sons and a daughter."

Donna frowned. "What is married?"

Diana regarded the stars and said as one who had no clue as to what she was talking about, "I think it is when Eros shoots you with an arrow and you go and build a palace and live forever with someone."

"Oh and did they pray to the Gods to get their children or have a magic mirror?"

"No. The woman carries the baby in her stomach. Like how the animals make their babies here. I think the Gods must put the baby in her and then she passes it out of her body…just like how Zephyr gave birth to her foal last week."

Donna looked disgusted. "How is it no one here makes babies?"

"These are myths. Amazons do not need to make babies. We are immortal and will live forever," replied Diana with a shrug.

Donna suddenly sat upright. "How come we do not have anyone like Perseus here?"

Before Diana could answer, Hippolyta came forward. "Because we do not need Perseus here. We do not need anyone to rescue us and save us from monsters. We Amazons are warriors born and can defend ourselves."

"Mother!"

Both girls floated off the balustrade and went to embrace their mother.

She took Donna up in one arm and pulled Diana into her side. "Why are you not in bed? It is late and you have to wake early to join Penelope in the temple tomorrow."

Donna laid her head on her shoulder. "We were not sleepy. Diana was just showing me the stars. Mother, have we never had any men here?

Hippolyta cleared her throat. "No. Never. And it is our tradition. We Amazons have the blessings of the Gods and Goddess. We have lived in peace for eons. Men can bring…trouble."

Donna frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

Diana said, "I think they fight and kill each other just as they do in the stories. Don't they, Mother?"

Hippolyta said briskly, "Yes. We do not need that. Your sisters have vowed to do what we need to keep Themyscira safe. Too often outsiders want to come and conquer and take what is not theirs. These bracelets that we all wear are a symbol of who we are. A free people.

Diana and Donna got into their beds. Diana was looking thoughtful. "Mother, do you hate men?"

Hippolyta sighed. "No, my child. I do not hate them. There are good men."

"Like Perseus," chimed in Donna.

"Like Perseus," she agreed. "But there are bad ones too and so far our lives have been better without them. One evil person can create chaos in a world full of good ones and this is not something I want to risk. Sometimes people say and do things to make you believe what they say is true…when all along they never meant it at all. It is why we Amazons pride ourselves on always being truthful with each other."

Diana saw sadness in her mother's eyes and something clicked in her mind. She asked tensely, "Did a man hurt you, Mother?"

Hippolyta reached to touch Diana's clenched fist as if to soothe her. "Yes. But it is not like when Phillipus knocks one down in sparring. When you are older, I will tell you about it. But for now you need to know that I love you both. Whatever I do and say is to make sure you are safe and you grow up to be a pride to your tribe and sisters. You are both my heirs and one day may sit where I sit."

Donna protested. "But you will live forever, Mother…."

Hippolyta smiled. "I hope so, my love." She bent and kissed Donna nosily on her nose and cheeks to her delight. Then she kissed Diana's brow. Her fingers lingered on Diana's hair. "May Morpheus bless you with sweet dreams, my little Princesses. Good night."

She turned down the lamp on the bedside table and left the two girls who were finally ready to sleep.

* * *

Diana and Donna spent the next morning with the priestess, Penelope. Just as their physical training was important, so was their spiritual one. Penelope had the princesses do their ritual offering and then continue their lessons in meditation. This was a little more challenging for the likes of Donna being younger than Diana but nevertheless being taught to concentrate and clear ones mind was a vital starting point for any would be warrior.

It was mid morning when Penelope allowed them to leave. They had a history lesson with Mnemysone in two hour's time and took the opportunity to relax by going for a swim. Keeping her word to Phillipus, Diana requested a guard escort to accompany her and Donna to one of the myriad of coves around Themyscira.

Two guards followed them down and sat on the sands whilst Diana and Donna frolicked on the shore, wading into the surf, and exploring the rocks and pools. Diana was collecting shells and Donna was building a palace with the wet sand.

The guardswomen smiled indulgently as they watched the children. One of them looked up at the blue skies above Themyscira as a large shadow passed over. She smiled. It was one of the Sentinels. They were the giant eagles that acted as guardians of the air above Themyscira. No intruder could come in unless they wanted them to and if anyone did breach the space, they attacked or raised the alarm. The bird continued its path, which was a direct circuit of the whole island. It or another one of its mates would pass over again at regular intervals.

The other woman suddenly frowned. "Can you hear that, Liandra?"

"I do, Ione. It sounds like thunder in the distance." She scanned the blue skies. "But the sky is clear. There is no sign of a pending storm."

Liandra stood up and tightened her hand on her spear. She scanned the whole cove. It was an open space but they were out of sight from the Palace and the other buildings. To get to the cove one had to walk a distance and then descend stone steps carved into the gently sloping cliff. The vegetation beyond the sandy beach was lush and the women knew there were creatures that lived within. But no creature that ever attacked anyone.

Ione stood up too. "What is it? You see something in there?"

"No. But listen. No sound of birds or anything. Watch the Princesses. I will see what it is."

Liandra headed towards the trees. Ione looked back at the girls. Diana was among the rocks, investigating a rock pool; Donna was now digging a deep hole. Both looked absorbed in what they were doing. Liandra slowly went into trees as Ione waited.

Minutes passed. Ione frowned. She glanced at the children again. They were fine and totally oblivious to anything being amiss. She headed towards the trees, and looked up the slope. Everything was dappled in sunlight and looked as calm and tranquil as ever.

"Liandra?" She could not see any sign of her. "Hera, this is not a jest. Where are you?"

Suddenly Ione felt something drop overhead onto her face. She looked up and her eyes widened. Hanging from the branch of a tree with a slash across her neck was Liandra. Ione gasped and her hand moved to the horn at her side. Before she could blow it, the tip of a curved sword suddenly erupted from her stomach. She gasped in astonishment and stared as blood bubbled up her throat and splattered from the wound as the tip withdrew as fast as it came.

Ione staggered and turned to see a man standing looking at her as he watched her fall to her knees. He was tall and lean. He was dressed in a strange garb whose colours and fabric were vibrant and rich. It was like a large sleeved tunic nipped in at the waist and fell to his knees. The sleeves were slashed, revealing a white shirt beneath and he wore a sleeveless long robe, fitted leggings and boots. He was wiping the blade of his sword with a silken cloth with calm demeanor. Taking her last look and breath, she fell sideways but not before she saw two winged looking demons alight behind him.

The man looked at the two creatures that were dressed in armor and carried energy weapons. They walked out into the open and saw the two girls.

The man held his sword still. But he put the tip down to the sand and looked at the two creatures next to him. "There they are. Get them. Remember they are not to be hurt. Use your nets."

The creatures took to the air.

Diana had just picked up a pretty turban shaped shell when out of the periphery of her vision, she saw the two winged creatures rise up and fly towards Donna. Diana could not see Ione or Liandra. Her heart began to beat rapidly. Donna's back was to the creatures.

Diana screamed. "Donna! Move!"

Donna looked up to see the things coming towards her. She gasped. Diana dropped her bounty of shells and she dove towards her little sister, grabbing her up before the weapon sprouted a strange electrical looking snare that fizzled when it failed to hit its target. They flew backwards and Diana pushed Donna. "Go! Fly home!"

"W-what is that? " Donna gasped.

"Now!" shouted Diana. She pushed her hard and turned to face the oncoming creatures.

She dropped to the rocks and lifted one of the boulders and threw it at them. It hit one and sent him flying backwards. He fell hard upon the sand, his weapon falling to the ground. Diana saw his wings were broken, making her realize that it was not real but some part of it armor. The other growled and fired at her. Diana weaved to avoid the electrical discharges. Diana turned to see to where Donna was. She was still cresting the cliff and the creature was aiming its weapon at her.

"No!" Diana charged it. Her only thought was to stop it from snaring her sister, regardless of the consequence to herself. The creature saw her and aimed at her once more. Diana was entangled in the net and she plummeted like a stone to the ground.

She writhed and tried to get up. She saw the creature land before her and then the man with the sword approach.

The man looked at the creature scathingly. "You let the other one get away. Did you not see that is what this one was doing?"

"We can get her, too. She cannot have gone far. She is only a cub."

The man heard the sound of horns from the distance. "Fool. Now they know we are here. We had only a small window to come here and get what we wanted. These lands are protected by Gods and magic. It will not be so easy to return for the other one after this. This one will have to do. Stun her."

The creature obeyed. It was the last thing Diana saw before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Diana woke and found herself lying in a cage. She gasped and put her hand to her neck to realize she was wearing a metal collar. She tried to pull it off but each time she pulled, she felt a jolt of pain that went straight to her nerve endings. She looked wildly around her and saw she was in some large chamber with dozens of cages. Inside them were beings. Diana was not sure what she was seeing. Some were humanoid. Others were like nothing she ever saw. Alien. And then there were adults of all different species. Diana gaped at them. Some looked broken, beaten; some were crying while others were defiant and yelling. And to her astonishment, she realized she could understand them all. She touched the collar in wonder.

"Let us out!"

"I want to go home!"

"You cannot hold us, you animals!"

"Abduction is illegal in this sector of the galaxy!"

The noise made her head ache.

Standing guard were several of the winged creatures and the whole floor seemed to hum and vibrate, making Diana wonder if they were moving. One caged creature tried to break its bonds and Diana watched one of the guards prod it with a long staff that seemed to make it scream with agony.

"Any of you who try to break free or escape will get more than a shock!"

She swallowed. Where was she? And where were her mother and sister? Where was Themyscira? Diana did not understand why that man and creatures would come to try to take her and Donna.

She looked at the cage next to hers. She tried to speak to the person. One of the guards hit her cage with its staff and snapped words at her. "What did I say, human? Be quiet!"

Diana huddled in a corner of the cramped cage and put her head down upon her knees. She was trying not to cry. Amazons did not cry. Her mother's words came echoing back to her.

"…_often outsiders want to come and conquer and take what is not theirs…"_

_

* * *

_

She must have fallen asleep. She was awoken by something hitting the bars of her cage. It was one of the demon creatures. She saw it open the door and wave for her to step out.

"Come on, human. Out! We have arrived!"

Diana was shoved into a line made up of dozens of prisoners. They were all filing out of the large chamber and though a doorway. Diana's eyes widened and jaw dropped as she realized she was stepping down a ramp and unto a large concourse. She turned and stared at the large metal machine that they had been imprisoned in. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Her face contorted from the smell of ash and brimstone. She could smell burning and could see flames lighting the horizon in the distance. Her eyes turned to stare at a barren cliff face that loomed overhead. She could see the silhouette of what appeared to be a large edifice sitting atop the land mass. The land surrounding them was all brown and devoid of any greenery. There was no sign of blue skies or that smell that she was accustomed to from her bedroom …of the sea, cypress and olive trees, roses and thyme.

She saw dozens of the winged guards above them, flying in pods or hovering, looking down upon them. Diana heard a low growl and saw large hulking monsters on four legs being ridden by the demons. The prisoners all huddled closer as if to keep their distance between them and these fierce looking beasts.

The man who Diana had seen on the beach was disembarking the machine from a front ramp as he was met by a short, fat woman with a mass of gray hair and a sneering expression. The callousness in her eyes spoke volumes. At her side was a young woman carrying a strange looking rod. She was dark haired and reminded Diana of an Amazon. But a very tall one. Diana had never seen a sister that tall. She was looking at the prisoners with some skepticism as well. She could not hear what words they exchanged but they walked on ahead and entered a large opening into the very cliff face.

The prisoners were marched in. It was a large metal chamber with armed guards and the prisoners were being yanked into separate lines. The adults were then dragged off towards a tunnel that seemed to lead deep into the ground.

Diana could hear shouts of dismay and protest as they went.

"You cannot do this!"

"We are not anyone's slaves!"

"Apokolips will pay for this!"

The guards struck and stunned those who tried to resist.

Diana was shoved into a group with children of different species but mainly all humanoid looking with slight variations in skin color and features. They looked confused and terrified. The man and his two companions came down to examine the prisoners. The fat woman said, "Well, Kanto, what did you get for us this time?"

They started with a young female that had blue skin and a ridged forehead. "An Aloi. She is said to have been born with telekinetic and telepathic powers."

The fat woman waved contemptuously, "Bah. Her wrists and ankles look weak. Any one of my trained girls can take on a telekinetic. And telepaths are too much trouble. She'd be better off as a Lowly."

The female was yanked out of the line. She screamed, "No! Please do not take me down there! I cannot live in darkness!"

No one paid attention to her.

Kanto gestured to a strong looking humanoid. "Khund. They have very dense bone and body tissue and are a highly advanced warrior race."

"Hmm, yes, we'll give her a chance."

Kanto pointed to a vampire-like one with red hair. "A rare one. She can absorb life from her victims through vampirism. She can suppress her victims' will and telepathically manipulate them. She can also sense presence of other beings in her immediate surroundings, and project telekinetic beams from her eyes."

"Oh, yes, we like her. What say you, Barda?" asked the woman.

The tall young woman nodded. "Yes, Granny. I think we have a lot of potential here."

Kanto pulled another. "Vuldarian. She can shape shift and convert her body into energy weapons."

"Oh, yes! We like that!" The woman called Granny pinched the female's cheek.

They stopped before Diana. Kanto said, "Amazon. Speed, strength, flight and regenerative healing factor."

Granny narrowed her eyes. She stared at Diana who was looking at her now with her beautiful blue eyes. She did not like this one's looks. Too…arresting even at this tender age and more than likely could cause trouble among the males. But the list of powers were impressive. "Human?" Granny sounded contemptuous.

"Human template yes but infused with magic of the Gods of Olympus. Her powers were granted to her by them."

Granny shrieked. "What? You brought a magic based creature and one who has Gods for patrons!"

Kanto said calmly, "She is from a race of immortal warrior women. I see her as having the best potential to become one of the Elite."

"The last thing we want is that…that thing…that corruptor of the laws of physics…magic…on Apokolips! No. I will not have such an anomaly here and rear her in our nest. Take her downstairs! They may find some purpose for her as a Lowly."

Diana felt two hands grab her by the shoulders and she was being dragged away. She felt her whole body grow rigid with fear and anger. She was being taken to the tunnel. To live in darkness as a slave!

She suddenly broke free of the guard and hovered into the air. She pulled its rifle off of it and kicked it hard in the stomach. Several more rushed at her and with trembling hands, she pulled the trigger just as she had seen them do with prisoners. They fell to the floor stunned.

Kanto growled. "Activate her collar!"

Diana felt the pain hit her but she put her hand to her neck and with a sobbing gasp tore it off.

Granny glared at Kanto. "Did she just tear off our collar? How in the name of Apokolips did she tear off our collar? I told you I do not want any creature of magic here!"

Kanto's smooth face looked rigid but his eyes narrowed. Barda was about to activate her mega-rod but he put his hand on her wrist. "No. I do not want her injured." He shouted, "Close all access and egress!"

Diana tried to fly towards it, avoiding the nets and blasts aimed at her. Being small and swift seemed to stand her in good stead as she dived behind metal objects, and rose high above them all to get closer to the roof. Right now she did not care about anything other than the fear coursing through her. Fear of never seeing daylight and those she loved ever again.

She saw the door slammed down like a portcullis. Her exit cut off. Leaving her only two paths. The tunnel and the other, a large well lit arch way that seemed to lead upwards and at that moment those doors were sliding shut. Diana put a burst of speed and she slipped through it, narrowly avoiding being locked in.

She flew up a dimly lit ramp that led into a long series of labyrinthine corridors. She gasped as she rounded a corner to come face to face with one of the giant four legged beasts. It was being ridden by one of the guards, and it had spikes around its neck and on the body armor it wore. Diana pulled up and turned to go down another corridor when another beast appeared. She gulped and watched the animals salivate and bare their lethal teeth. They circled her and moved to block her in whichever direction she sought to go. She raised the rifle to fire at them but only managed to hit the beasts' body armor. Diana saw one lunge at her and she fell backwards with it on top of her. Its heavy paw was pressed upon her chest and she could feel the heat of its acrid breath. Drool fell upon her face. The jaws came close. Diana's hand grasped at its jaw in order to keep it from tearing her limb from limb.

It was then she was assaulted with images of it as a cub. With its mother, being killed as it was hunted and captured by the demon guards. It being herded in a cage with other beasts. Trained and broken by merciless a taskmaster. Learning to hunt and kill.

Diana's hands relaxed and the creature stilled. Its large red eyes held hers. Then suddenly it reared on its legs and threw its rider hard and turned to face off with the next beast. Diana stumbled to her feet and the last thing she saw as she flew onwards was the two beasts fighting.

She flew onwards, her heart racing, not knowing where to go. She needed to find a window. A door. Light. To get out. She could hear the uproar behind her and knew she was now being chased.

She flew past stunned looking humanoids that looked like servants walking on the corridors. She saw a group of guards appear at the end of the long gallery. All were armed. Diana turned and heard the sound of more guards behind her. She saw large metal double doors before her and she launched herself hard at it.

Using all her strength, she actually knocked one door down. She entered a large Hall and flew in. She looked around wildly. There were people but her eyes were drawn to the one window. It was high above what looked like a dais. She went past two young males who gaped at her as she pushed down the guards in the room who came at her.

One of the males was human looking and dressed in rich garb. He was tall and had black shoulder length hair and a bluish tinge to his skin. His companion had a human body, but it was thick and short set and his head was almost beast-like, with a shock of wild black hair and canine teeth.

The young woman called Barda appeared at the broken doorway with some guards and shouted something. The two young males came at Diana. She took the arm of the human one and flipped him over, then whipped her foot around to crack the other in the jaw. She then backed away as she saw Barda and the other guards come at her.

Her back hit something powerful as she tried to mount the steps to the large dais and Diana spun around and looked up in awe. A tall, powerful looking giant, with skin that looked almost like blue granite and red eyes that sparked, looked down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips, looked down upon the small human at his feet. He glanced up to see the guard with Barda rush forward and train their weapons upon the black haired creature. The two fools that he called sons, Grayven and Kalibak, were stumbling to their feet looking furious at having been embarrassed by a mere human girl.

Darkseid looked at the broken door and without turning addressed a tall, slim, pale faced man in long robes standing behind him.

"Desaad, I await an explanation."

Desaad, advisor to the ruler of Apokolips, rubbed his chin. "I do not know what is going on... Perhaps Barda can explain what is happening here, my Lord."

Darkseid turned his back on Diana and mounted the steps. He sat upon his throne and looked at Barda who was looking self-conscious now.

She came forward and bowed. "Forgive the commotion, Lord Darkseid. This girl is just one of the new shipments brought in by Kanto. She managed to escape before we could consign her to her place."

"Escape?" Darkseid's voice sounded sarcastic.

Before Barda could reply, Granny Goodness appeared with Kanto. She hustled in pushing past the guards, cursing them as she did. She glared at Diana who was now being manacled and fitted with a new collar.

She looked at her ruler. "The child was a miscalculation of Kanto's. She was a potential to join my orphanage…"

Diana looked up at that and spat, "I am not at orphan! You kidnapped me from my mother and sisters!"

Granny stared at her as if she had grown a second head. The others simply stared at the child as if she was insane. No one talked back to Granny Goodness. Darkseid laced his fingers together and leaned back. There was something akin to the merest crack at the corner of his stern mouth for a mere second.

"You insolent, little…" snapped Granny.

Darkseid interrupted coldly, "Granny, you were saying?"

Granny said tersely, "She was picked up from Earth. Kanto, as you know, has eyes and ears all over the universe and heard of an Amazon prodigy and went and took her. But it happens she is a mixture of human clay and magic. Brought to life by the Gods of Olympus themselves. She is not a good candidate for us. She is Lowly material and she broke free before we could send her down."

Darkseid mused dryly, "This child broke free and managed to traverse the Citadel, going so far as passing armed parademons and Hounds and you say she is not a good candidate?"

Granny blinked. "She is everything we do not accept. Magic based and human DNA."

Desaad added, "Earth is a backwater, primitive planet. The Elite are taken from the best gene pool we can find."

"What Earth may or may be hardly concerns me," replied Darkseid. "He looked down at Diana and to Kanto. "What can she do?"

"Flight, speed, strength, and rapid self healing factor...so far."

"I see." He gestured to Barda. "Come forward."

She obeyed. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take her under your wing. I want you and Kanto train her."

If Barda was surprised she did not bat a lash. "Yes, my lord."

Granny exclaimed, "But…!"

He looked at Granny with a warning look. "Is that understood?"

Granny bowed and said gruffly, "Understood."

Diana was raised to her feet. She shoved the two guards and rushed to Darkseid's feet.

"Please, my mother is the Queen of the Amazons. I am Themyscira's Princess. You cannot keep me here! Send me home!"

She was dragged backwards. "No one dictates to Darkseid, human," said Desaad.

Darkseid said coldly, "You are the property of Apokolips now. This is the Fourth World. We cannot even be found by your people. There is no Themyscira anymore. Consider it and your family dead."

Tears stung Diana's eyes but she began defiantly, "My Gods…"

"Have no power here and cannot save you. If you are smart, you will try to survive the training and then you may vie to become one of my Furies. There is no greater glory than to serve me. Take her away."

* * *

Barda looked at the girl with the hair as black as night and eyes as blue as jewels. The manacles had come off and she had been taken along with the other three girls to the place known as the "orphanage".

The Khund, the Vuldarian and vampire-like alien were all in their early teens in comparison to the Amazon who was only ten years old.

Barda looked at her. "What is your name?"

She said nothing. Barda repeated herself. "Fine. I can call you, Amazon or human if you like."

She looked up reluctantly. "Diana."

Barda looked at the others. They told her their names. The Khund was called Nira, the Vuldarian was Dalmar and the vampire was called Miri.

She stopped before the doorway to their new "home" and said, "Inside you will join other orphans like yourselves. We have strict training schedules that will start for you from tomorrow. For now you will be sanitized and change from those …rags that you are wearing. Then you will meet the other Furies."

The Khund asked, "What are Furies?"

"We are Darkseid's elite guard. We are among the best warriors in the Fourth World…the whole universe if you like."

"We are to become Furies?" asked the Vuldarian uneasily.

Barda said, "You are to be trained. Whether you become a Fury is a matter of debate."

* * *

For the next hour Diana and the others were subjected to being sanitized. They were examined by automated robots for signs of illness, and then had their hair cut short. They were then hustled into showers and changed into a kind of fitted tunic over calf high fitted pants and boots. They all wore the collars that not only acted as a security device but it had a universal translator which allowed them to understand each other. At least until they learned the language that was spoken on Apokolips.

They were taken to meet the Furies.

Diana stood within the group of abductees and watched as the Darkseid's Elite warriors known as the "Furies" moved around them like vultures circling their carrion. Barda had brought them into this part the orphanage that was a kind of lounge for the warriors. They often relaxed there when no training was going on.

Barda took the opportunity to introduce the neophytes. Each Fury's name seemed a testament to her ability or temperament. Mad Harriet was angular with wild hair and had deadly looking claws. Stompa was short and thick with powerful legs. The one called Gillotina it seemed had the ability to slice through any object. Then there was Bernadeth, who looked like a female version of Desaad. She was, in fact, his sister.

"Well, so these are our new victims…I mean, recruits," cackled Mad Harriet.

Bernadeth sniffed as Stompa poked the females. "Not very vigorous looking, are they?"

Gillotina stopped near Diana. "Especially this one. Human, I hear. She won't last a week."

Diana looked her back in the eye without a flinch and said, "I will not stay here a week."

"Did she just speak to me? Tell me that she did not just speak to me…"growled Gillotina and looked to grab Diana by the collar. "Are you insane, human? I have cleaved the head of a Lowly for less."

Barda held her arm and put it down. "Hold your hand. She is just a child." She gave at her warning look.

Bernadeth studied her. She smiled cruelly. "So you are the one who caused all the trouble." She bent to look Diana in the eye. "Listen here, brat, Darkseid may have been amused by your little antics but here you will have to work to even be considered good enough to kiss our boots. There is no one here to pamper you or listen to what you will or will not do. You best change that defiant tone because I swear that pretty little face will feel the cut of my Fahren knife."

Harriet snorted, "I think some exercise in the Pits might teach her some manners."

Diana looked to open her mouth when Barda yanked her away from them. "She is to be trained by myself and Kanto."

Stompa looked suspicious. "What?"

"Yes. You can take these three." Barda indicated to the other girls.

Bernadeth folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. The idea that the human was being given special concession irritated them. Normally all the recruits would be at their mercy to taunt and torture.

"Take her. We'll see how long she will last."

* * *

Diana and the trainees were taken to their sleeping quarters in the orphanage. Every girl had a small cell that had energy locks. Granny would not risk any one them escaping or causing trouble. The day they earned their place as a Fury would be the day they got freedom to roam the Citadel.

Barda passed Diana a bowl with something that looked like food.

Diana looked at it and shook her head.

"Very well. Starve."

She dropped the bowl on the table near her bunk. "The training here is…" Barda had to halt to choose an appropriate word, "…rigorous and you will need every bit of energy you can get. Sulking is not going to strengthen you."

Diana turned away and huddled into the wall.

Barda looked at her and sighed. She remembered her own distress when she had been brought here as if it were yesterday. This one had a kind of inbred imperiousness that was surely going to cause trouble. She added as she left her, "Get use to it here, little one. This is your life now. You can make the best of it. You have enormous potential. The Dark Lord himself saw it and you could become a great servant of Apokolips, even a Fury. Or you could make yourself the focus of my comrades' derision and loathing. They are not me. I have patience. But only so much. Ponder your situation well and submit or else you will wither away and die."

Diana lay down upon the mattress and closed her eyes, and prayed to her Gods.

* * *

Barda entered the dining hall.

Sitting here were most of the hierarchy with the exception of the Darklord, and Desaad.

Darkseid never sat with them. He had no need to do anything as mundane as eating with others.

Sitting at the long table were Grayven, Kalibak, another man with longish dark hair and a short beard, and members of the Elite. As the leader of the Furies, only Barda was allowed to sit with the company.

Barda's eyes met the man's for a brief instant as she walked past and took her place. She sat down next to the leader of the military and one who vied for her attentions, one called Steppenwolf. Next to him sat Virman Vundabar, another soldier, and Kanto. Granny sat at the head of the table.

"So, Barda, has the insolent little insect been incarcerated for the night?"

"She has, Granny. As have the others."

"We have to watch her. She is more slippery than a Brallian Eel.." Granny's eyes turned to the dark haired man. "Else we will have to have Scott create a special prison for her."

Scott Free looked up. Like most of them there, he had been reared in Granny's terror orphanage. His parentage had always been a mystery but he was immortal, had great strength, reflexes, agility and coordination. At a young age, he showed a great talent in escapology and the use of science and technology. It was this brilliance in creating the most superior locks and traps in the Fourth World that contributed to his rise in the ranks.

He had heard of the commotion earlier that day. He was mildly surprised when he heard it was a human. And an immortal one at that.

"But she is just a child, is she not?"

Barda glanced up at that. Her eyes softened but she forced herself to focus on her platter.

Granny smacked her lips greedily on a piece of space dolphin. "The bite and poison of a young fire serpent is no less painful and deadly than an adult. And this one has Gods for patrons and is magical in nature. We must be very careful."

Kanto said, "Their training begins tomorrow. We will re-educate the little Amazon."

Steppenwolf looked at him with a sarcastic look. "Let us hope you can do it, Kanto. It baffles me that you choose to go to Earth to take this creature and that Darkseid would even let her pollute Apokolips."

"I know potential when I see it and so does Darkseid. And I think he would be very interested to know that you are questioning his decision."

Granny put her hand up. "None is questioning his decision. We are here for the glory of Darkseid. His word is law and life. But it does not mean we have to be fools about nursing a snake in our bosom. I want that creature broken sooner rather than later."

* * *

Desaad looked at Darksied as he stood on the highest balcony of the Citadel that over looked the plains of firepits. The master torturer and advisor was a little uneasy. He did not want to seem insolent but he had concerns about the newest recruit for the orphanage.

"My Lord, I do not want to sound presumptuous …"

Darkseid interjected, "She stays, Desaad."

"But why?" He came around to face his profile. "It can't just be because of her abilities. We have other immortal souls with immense powers and abilities here. What is so different or special about this one?"

"In all your years, has any young recruit ever managed to escape her bonds, and fend off hounds, parademons, the head Fury, and master assassin and make her way to the Citadel and reach my throne?"

"Well, no…"

"No. Imagine if she had been older, trained, and my enemy. What could she have done?"

"So she is a threat…."

"Yes, she could be. Or she could become one of my greatest servants. Nothing happens in this world without reason, Desaad. You think I do not know that they all plot behind my back? All who profess to love me?"

"But my lord…" he stammered.

Darkseid looked him in the eye. "It is the way of the world. To covet . To grasp. To scheme. It is what we taught them all and taught them to do well. They would not be who they are or as good at what they do if they were different. I know it is not for love of me but fear of what I would do that keeps everyone in check." He smiled. "They do not like or trust this one. All the better."

Desaad did not know what to say. Darkseid had this all knowing aura. If there was anything underhanded going on, it was only because he knew and tolerated it. Tolerated it for some unseen, cogent reason.

Darkseid suddenly turned his head and seemed to stare behind Desaad. "Leave me."

Desaad looked taken aback but bowed and withdrew.

Darkseid faced the horizon once more, his hands behind his back. He said brusquely, "What do you want here, Interloper?"

The air behind him seemed to shiver and a tall man with golden hair, white chiton, winged sandals, and cap, carrying a staff appeared. Hermes, Messenger of the Gods and patron of boundaries drew forward.

"I come on behalf of the Gods of Olympus. Send the child back to her home."

"I will be willing to barter. Give me the Anti-Life Equation."

"That is impossible. Even if we knew it, why would we be so foolish as to give you the power to subvert free will?"

"Well, then you waste your time here."

"I will take her," he began.

"Take her?" Darkseid snorted. "She was captured fairly. Like any other slave that has been captured throughout the universe. They want her? Then let them send one who is not a God to rescue her. Abide with the rules that govern our Pantheons. If you break them, I will be well prepared to send legions to destroy this back-water planet, Earth, and enslave the people that dwell there. Think carefully, Trickster, before you would take her. She is but one that has been lost as opposed to the hundreds of thousands than can be slain by my legions."

"You would not dare."

"Spare me your self righteous indignation. You have Gods in your Pantheon than thrive on slaughter and bloodlust. For centuries these same Gods watched the lowly humans fight and kill and enslave each other and they did nothing to stop it. So do not pretend your concern is borne out of any higher, altruistic feeling."

Hermes' hand tightened on his caduceus. He tried a different tact. "Her mother and nation grieves."

"I gave up my own son to broker a peace between Apokolips and New Genesis. Speak not to me about grief. She is now Apokolips' property. You take her and there will be war. I suggest you leave. Now." He moved to go inside.

Hermes cried, "Is there nothing I can offer you to change your mind?"

"You care much for this little one."

"I am one of her patrons. Of course I care. The Gods had faith in Diana to become a champion to her people and of the earth. Her destiny was to be an avatar of truth, love, peace and justice."

"If that is her destiny then not even Apokolips can stop it. You have faith in her? Then let us see if she can chart her own destiny. Let what is imminent unfold. Let us see who will triumph. Apokolips or Olympus."

"You will torture and brainwash her. How is that fair?"

He laughed and walked away. "Nothing is fair on Apokolips, Messenger. Now begone lest I lose my patience and burn you to ash."

Hermes vanished.

* * *

Hermes appeared in the small dimly lit cell than held Diana.

She now lay asleep. No doubt exhausted by the day.

There were now tear stains on her cheeks. Reminding him so poignantly that as brave an Amazon she might be, she was still foremost a child.

Hermes knelt down and his fingers gently touched her soft cheek. "I am sorry, my Princess. There is naught I can do. Zeus would not go to war. Not for one child. And your mother and sisters would suffer at that tyrant's hand if I take you back. I cannot intercede but I will not abandon you. I will try to watch over you. Be strong, my brave Diana."

He stroked her brow and vanished.

* * *

Hippolyta sat at the foot of the statue of Hera.

Her head was resting weakly against the column that supported the huge image of the Queen of the Gods.

The temple was quiet and silent save for the occasional whistle of the wind.

Firm and quick footsteps sounded on the marble floor. Hippolyta did not even turn.

General Phillipus came forward and put a respectful hand on her monarch's shoulder.

"Majesty, it has been a week. You have not eaten and drunken anything. Come away. The Goddesses must have heard you by now."

Hippolyta raised her head. Her hair was unkempt and eyes looked sunken and almost wild. Her gown rumpled and stained. Her voice was low but fierce. "I will not leave until she speaks! Why will she not speak? Why will she not tell me who took my daughter? Why are the Gods mute? I have devoted my life to them. Done everything in their name and glory. I have prayed and fasted and groveled. What more must I do?"

"I do not know why they do not speak. The ways of the Gods are an eternal mystery."

"I do not ask for wealth or more kingdoms. I ask only for some sign that Diana is alive. Some clue where she might be…"

"Majesty, we are trying every means of searching for the Princess. We are combing every part of Themyscira and environs. We have even sent word to Atlantis. Sent sisters to the Bana-Midghall. The Oracle, try as she might, cannot see anything. It is as if Diana has vanished from our lands."

"How can that be? No one simply vanishes. The things that took her and killed our two sisters came for her and Donna. They could have come for us but they did not want us. They wanted my children," she whispered, her voice perilously close to breaking.

"Yes, and because of Diana's bravery, they did not get Donna. We still have Donna, thank the Gods. And she is terrified and crying every night for you and Diana. I do not know how to explain to her where Diana is and why her mother refuses to come out of the temple to comfort her. To hold her and kiss her goodnight."

The Queen's eyes widened in dawning pain and realization. "Gods, I am neglecting Donna…"

"And your duties," she added gently. "Our sisters are worried. After what happened here, they need to see you. To feel secure. The Senate cannot make decisions without you. You must come and try to carry on."

She gave her a hand. Hippolyta accepted it and she stood up shakily. She seemed to sway. Phillipus put an arm to steady her. "You are weak. Lean on me."

"Phillipus, I know Diana is alive. If she were otherwise, I would feel it here." She pointed to her heart. "Please Gods, where ever she is, may she be safe and come to no harm. I want more Amazons to go out and search every corner of the Patriarch's world to find her."

Phillipus looked at her gravely. "The Partiarch's world?"

"Yes. The Patriarch's world."

* * *

"Get up, earthling."

Diana felt something shake her bunk and she jerked to full wakefulness. She blinked. Her eyes burned and she looked around with a sinking heart to realize that it had not been a dream. She was a prisoner. She focused to see a lithe, dark haired, teenage girl looking at her with a scathing expression.

"Who are you?"

"Get up. You are wanted by Granny."

Diana hesitated. The girl said dryly, "You can come willingly or be dragged. I just have to call the guards."

Diana stood up.

The girl clicked her tongue. "Follow me."

Diana obeyed and followed her out of the cell. She saw Miri, Nira and Dalmar standing there surrounded by four armed guards. They looked confused and disorientated as well.

They were led out of the confined area and down a long winding corridor that led out of the Orphanage across a large courtyard that had girls training with Stompa and Mad Harriet. Everyone paused to stare as they walked past. The two Furies seemed to smirk knowingly, especially at Diana.

They were led into the opposite building. Diana's hand felt her collar and she tried to tug at when she felt a sharp poke in the back. The guard glared at her and waved his energy weapon threateningly. Diana dropped her hands.

They entered a long dimly lit walkway and came to stop in a circular foyer.

Standing there was Granny Goodness with Desaad.

She smiled "Thank you, Lashina. You may go back to your training." The girl bowed and withdrew. The gray haired woman looked at the four girls. "Welcome to the Preparation rooms. Here you will learn that serving Darkseid is the greatest thing you can do with your worthless lives. You will learn to love him and serve him and die for him." Her eyes fell on Diana and she smiled cruelly, "Especially you, little princess." She nodded to guards. "Take them inside."

The girls were pushed roughly towards four individual doors.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and realized she was lying alone in darkness. She blinked and blindly grasped around to try to find something to orientate herself. Her hands hit against hard metal walls and she realized she was in a confined space, like a hole in the ground. She could barely stand. She gasped and punched and kicked the walls. Over and over. But to no avail. It was strong and unyielding.

She needed to get out!

It was dark and the air felt heavy and she felt she could not breathe.

She needed to get out.

To see light.

She needed light.

She needed to go home.

To see the sun.

To breathe fresh air.

See trees.

Smell flowers.

See her mother and sisters.

But it remained dark and silent and she was trapped.

* * *

It felt like days…days…How many had passed?

Diana was lying on the floor, weakened from having tried unsuccessfully to get out of her prison. Her finger nails were torn and bleeding. Her body felt bruised from having thrown herself at the walls. Her stomach was hungry and her throat was parched.

The voice began quietly. Insidiously. Like one of the crawling anthropods she saw in the mystical areas on Themyscira.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"What are you?"

"I am Diana…"

"You are no one."

"I am an Amazon!" she gasped.

"You are nothing."

"My mother is Queen of Themyscira! I am its princess!" she cried.

"You are insignificant."

"No!" She tried to get up and break out again.

The voice laughed. "Nothing. You are nothing. A weak slave. No one cares you are here. No one came to look for you. No one will rescue you. They are probably glad you were abducted."

Diana covered her ears. "Stop it!"

The voice and laughter reverberated, like echoes in a cavern, and she crumpled to her knees.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was normal. Her hands were not cut and bleeding. Her hair was not shorn. She was in her tunic. She was at home. She let out a shuddering gasp. It had been a dream! Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them and shakily rose.

She rushed out of the room. She was going to tell her mother. She ran out into the corridor towards her mother's chambers. She came to a halt in a long gallery and gasped.

Lying on the ground were dead Amazons. Phillipus. Penelope. Euboea. Their eyes were staring and glassy and there was blood on the floor and the smell of burnt flesh.

Diana heard cackling laughter behind her.

She turned around and saw Granny Goodness and Kanto. Kanto had Donna in his grasp.

"Thank you for leading us home once again so we can get this little one too. Your sisters had no idea they were going to be attacked."

"I…did not…"

Donna was crying. "Why did you bring them here?"

"I…did not…Donna…" She tried to go to her.

Kanto held a blade to Donna's neck. "You would be better to stay away."

"She led us here to save her own neck," said Granny. "She is a wicked, selfish brat. It's her fault they are all dead."

"No! I never! That is a lie!"

"You did not want to stay. You escaped. So we came to get this little one and of course, stop anyone who gets in our way. You have many fine strong warriors here who will make good slaves."

Suddenly she was standing upon the steps of the Palace and looking down at the wide concourse.

She saw the parademon army leading her many sisters in chains. Included in this was her mother. And she was manacled by the neck and wrists. They were being whipped and herded into cages like animals.

Hippolyta looked at Diana and said mournfully, "This is your fault, daughter! You brought this horror upon us!"

"NO! Stop! Tell them to stop!" she shrieked at Granny.

Granny sneered. "If you had stayed, none of this would have happened."

"Liar!"

Kanto was taking Donna. She tried to launch herself at him

Granny used a mega-rod upon her. She fell to the marble floor in pain.

"No one wants you any more," sneered Granny. She nodded to Kanto and they pressed something on their wrists and vanished.

Diana saw the ships lift off and vanish into tunnels of light and thunder.

She stood alone on Themyscira, with only dead bodies to keep her company.

The young princess wailed in anguish for her mother, sister and the dead.

* * *

Diana lay panting. She was lying on a table. Strapped down with restrains and a cerebral manipulator on her head.

Desaad and Granny were looking down at her.

Granny was impatient. "Why is she taking longer than the others to break? Aren't you usually able to rob them of their will in a few days? She's just a little brat. How could she be resisting for so long?"

"We are close. She is babbling, disorientated and guilt ridden."

"Why don't we just wipe her memories?"

"If we want a mindless lackey, yes, we would do that. But Darkseid is hoping to groom this one as a Fury. We need her personality traits in tact and her strength and stubbornness as assets. We need her to bow willingly to the will of Apokolips. We cannot afford to wipe her mind and end up with someone who has none of that drive and will to become one of the Elite. And the magical nature of her birth makes it too risky.

"I would whip and rack her then."

He smiled. "Those are short term measures to discipline, not to recondition. I have no doubt with this one you will get that pleasure in time. But psychological torture is more effective than physical when you want to torture and brainwash a subject. The programs have been tapping into her biggest fears and magnifying them. She is just a child so her fears would be more based around her loss of identity and abandonment. I am very close to getting her to betray herself."

He went to the main control and tapped into the console.

"This time the simulation will exploit not only her courage but what she believes."

* * *

"Wake up!"

Diana felt water thrown upon her and she opened her eyes.

She was shackled by her wrists from a horizontal bar. She could barely stand. Were it not for the shackles she would be on the floor. She sagged and her body felt drained. She had been sleep deprived and not given sustenance for days. She had been mentally tortured by Desaad. She had been isolated and seen her mother and sisters tortured and enslaved. She did not know what had been real and what had been mind manipulation.

Now she looked up to see also shackled next to her was the Khund, Nira.

Granny Goodness stood along with the Furies and the whole group of orphans.

Stompa was the one who had thrown the water on her. And next to her stood Gillotina who carried a whip that was spiked with electrical tails.

Diana blinked. She did not know what was happening. Her mind was a jumble of terrifying memories and conflicting emotions. How did she get here?

Granny was speaking, "Those who refuse to obey will be punished."

Gillotina flicked the whip in the air and it crackled.

Granny said, "Our whippings have not tamed her recalcitrance. She continues to defy us by refusing to accept our education. So maybe this time she will start to obey if we whip someone in her stead."

Diana's head jerked up.

Gillotina went to Nira and she ripped down her tunic to bare her back.

Nira tugged on her bonds. "I have done all you ask of me! Why punish me?"

Granny smiled. "We will whip you because the little princess refuses to obey. And the longer she refuses to obey we will select one of you every day to punish."

Diana paled. "No…"

Nira looked at her with hate and terror in her eyes. "You! This is your doing! You cling to a life that is gone and dead to you! You are selfish and care about no one but yourself!"

"I…I …do not…" Diana's head ached. She was feeling sick in her stomach.

Granny gave Gillotina the nod. Nira gave a shuddering gasped at the first lash.

Diana cried, "Stop!"

Gillotina raised the whip again. Nira screamed.

The screams grew louder and more agonizing. Mixed in with them were Diana's own cries of despair and entreaties for them to stop.

She pleaded, wild eyed and trembling, "Do not hurt her any more! I am at fault. Not her!"

Gillotina sneered. "Yes, you are at fault. Your Amazon arrogance is the reason for everything. You must reject it."

"I…"

Nira screamed harder.

Diana flinched. "Please, stop…"

Granny announced, "We will only stop, when you learn to obey. Can you obey?"

Diana's lips trembled and her head fell hopelessly to her chest. "I…can."

"Yes but will you?" Granny persisted.

"I …will…"

Granny raised her hand for Gillotina to stop.

She bent in close to the blue eyed girl. Her breath was heated and foul on Diana's cheek. "Tell me again, who are you?"

"I am…n-no one."

"What are you?"

"I am nothing."

"Whose fault is it that we are here today?"

"M-mine."

Granny patted her cheek sharply. "Excellent."

* * *

Granny Goodness looked at the subject and demanded. "Well?"

Desaad removed the cerebral manipulator and said, "We shall see."

The restraints were removed from Diana's wrists and ankles. She was raised up by Barda. She sagged weakly. She was sunken eyed and disorientated.

Barda looked at her with some concern. "She looks ill."

"She is exactly where we want her," he replied. He tilted her chin. "Now my dearest child, tell me, what is your purpose?"

Diana croaked. "I am here to love, serve and die for Darkseid."

"Say it again."

Tears slid down her cheek. "I am here to love, serve and die for Darkseid."

Desaad looked at Granny with a triumphant smile.

"She is now yours to re-mould."

* * *

_Author's Note : This was a difficult chapter to write not only because of the subject but I needed to try to get across Diana's isolation, disorientation and mind manipulation. I hope I managed to do that. As distressing as it is, this grooming is the norm in Granny's Terror Orphanage. Barda and Scott Free themselves have been subject to this type of "education". _

_Just to note, in comics Darkseid had exchanged his own son Orion for Scott Free with New Genesis as a means of ending a war between the two kingdoms. _

_Thanks to those who took the time to read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two female figures circled each other in the training arena.

Slowly. Methodically. Warily.

One carried an electrically charged whip. The other an electrically charged sword. Both wore tunics, body fitting pants, boots and the neck collars; the uniform of all trainees of Granny Goodness' orphanage. They were being watched by Kanto, Bernadeth, and some of their peers from the sidelines.

One of the figures was none other than the former Amazon princess who was now fast becoming one of the most impressive of all the young trainees. She not only possessed great abilities but she had a drive and a great discipline that the others seemed to lack.

Her opponent was called Lashina, who was just two months short of turning eighteen. Who had high hopes of winning her place as a Fury when the next Running of the Gauntlet took place in six months time.

It was also vital that she did so as any trainee who failed in that contest was sent to the Brothel that Granny stocked for the pleasure of the upper echelons of Apokolips. Every female would, some way or the other, have to earn their keep and not be fed and sheltered for nothing.

Lashina flicked her energy whip delicately and skillfully. She was so precise she could flick the wings of a fire-gnat from the ear of a demon dog without burning it. She could brand the face of anyone if she chose to as seen by a scar on the face of the Vuldarian, Dalmar, who stood dourly on the sidelines. And right now she wanted to do nothing more than flick her whip across the smooth, oval cheeks of the one the majority of Furies sneeringly referred to as the "little princess".

Now fifteen years old, Diana had suddenly changed in the last year from being wiry and gangling to being tall, lithe and perfectly proportioned. She had an aura of radiance and ethereal beauty that was a rarity on such a harsh world as Apokolips. Not even the most ill fitting uniform or the way they had kept her midnight hair short could hide it.

This very beauty and her own gifts made her stand out. It made her a dangerous rival. And having Barda and the master assassin as her teachers only seemed to give her an extra advantage.

Lashina went after her with the whip. The tendrils curled around the blade and Lashina pulled. Diana dug her heels into the ground and she gritted her teeth and resisted. Diana was able to pull her sword free but not before she saw Lashina's fist coming at her. She ducked and somersaulted in the air and landed a few yards away from her.

Lashina snarled. She hated that trick. But there were no rules in the arena. The girls had been taught to use every thing they had to win. She drew her arm back and with a sharp flick of the wrist sent the tendrils at Diana again.

Diana was driven back, as she slapped back each attack with her blade.

Bernadeth shouted, "That's it! Drive her back!"

The energy whip hit Diana's hand and forearm and she gasped in pain and dropped her sword.

Lashina kicked it away and grinned. She had her now.

Kanto snapped impatiently. "Stop dawdling and just use what I taught you!"

Diana looked up at that and she took a breath. When Lashina came at her, she stepped away with the grace of a dancer and pivoted around her. Diana was swift and she was soon behind Lashina and sharply slammed her fist into the small of her spine. Lashina gasped in pain and Diana caught her around the neck, and gasped the arm that held the whip.

She twisted it back sharply so Lashina had no choice but to drop it. Lashina gritted her teeth and elbowed Diana in the stomach and dragged her over her head and threw her heavily to the ground. Diana saw the whip coming down upon her and she rolled swiftly. She used her hands to lift her body up and she took to the air and whipped her leg high so her foot hit Lashina's jaw.

Lashina fell heavily to the ground. When she tried to move, the tip of the sword was at her chest.

Bernadeth cursed and Kanto smiled.

"I think my pupil bested yours."

Diana looked down at Lashina and put her hand out for her to rise.

Lashina glared at her and stood up without accepting her hand. Diana did not look surprised. She shrugged. They walked off the sparring ground towards their mentors.

Bernadeth hissed at Lashina, "You let that human get the better of you?"

Lashina flung her whip to the ground. "She was lucky this time… I am sick of these energy whips. They can't reach her fast enough. As long as she can fly, she has some advantage…Still, I burned her hand though…"

Kanto looked at Diana as she winced and looked at the burn on her hand. It would heal but for now it was an angry, deep welt.

"You were careless and took too long to commit. Stop wasting time and energy." He looked at her arm. "You will heal by tomorrow. I want you to stop hesitating. Lashina is one of the better ones and on any given day either of you could take down the other. But experience is on her side and she will try to adjust any weakness she has. By the time your turn comes to Run the Gauntlet you will have no rival. In time, you will more than likely even push Barda from her position."

Diana raised her brow. "Barda? But she is my mentor…"

Kanto said coolly, "I am the best and therefore anyone taught by me would be the best. Darkseid rewards service. You could be the leader of the Furies in less than four years. There is no loyalty where ambition is concerned. Even Barda knows that. Now go and get that wound bound and attend to Esak for your lessons. And next time you spar with Lashina, beware. She will not use the same tactics twice."

Diana bowed and she moved towards the sidelines. The trainees, which included Miri and Nira, were talking to Lashina and casting dour looks at Diana.

Only Dalmar waited apart from the group.

The Vuldarian smiled. "You were brilliant."

"Kanto thinks I wasted time." She lifted her injured arm.

Dalmar's eyes clouded as she touched her own scarred cheek and her eyes dwelled on Lashina. "She will make you pay for this defeat."

Diana said coolly, "I expect she will. Like the last time she tried setting an unbroken demon dog on me."

Dalmar sniffed. "I think she was stunned to see it begin to play with you. How did you do that? All the hounds love you. Even Granny's dog, Mercy, who is known to tear anyone limb from limb."

Diana shrugged. "I do not know. They just do." Diana did not tell her the truth that she could commune with all lower creatures. It was something she could always do even when she used to live with the Amazons that abandoned her all those years ago. It gave her a form of satisfaction to hold knowledge that they did not all know and to annoy Granny Goodness on some level. Granny was never amused to see Mercy wagging her tail and going towards her.

Dalmar said as they begun walking out of the arena. "Time for lessons with Esak. Are you coming?"

"I need my wound attended to."

She left her when they came to the main building of the Orphanage and headed down a winding path that led down a dark subterranean walk to none other than the infirmary run by Doctor Bedlam. As she did she encountered guards along the way. Some of whom glanced at her with something in their eyes that made her rigid and stare hostilely at them.

These stares she had noticed had become increasingly obvious in the last year and she found it unsettling. She did not like the way some members of the Elite would come down at times to just stare as she trained. It even included Grayven and Virman Vundabar at times. She did not understand why they did. But somehow she connected it to the occasional visits of some male members of Apokolips to the chambers of the Furies. Gillotina, Harriet and Stompa were very crude at times and made jests about whom they had used and who had measured up. Anatomy and physiology lessons did explain some of it but there was a part of Diana that seemed to sense that males could be brutish when it came to procreation and mating.

She hurried towards the infirmary.

Diana met with the non corporeal form of energy of the scientist and physician who summoned one of his androids to attend to her wound. He was too busy experimenting on Lowlies to see how his new paranoid pill formula was working.

Diana clamped down the revulsion she felt as she saw Dr Bedlam give a Lowly, who was having tactile and auditory hallucinations as a result of the paranoid pill, a knife. The man began to cut his flesh to shreds.

She turned her head and avoided the screams and sight. She could not bat an eye lid. Death was not new to her. It was common place to see Lowlies dying and even used for sport but for some reason this sort of violence always made the bile rise up in her mouth. She hurriedly got off the table once her arm was attended to and left.

It was when she reached a corner of the dark corridor, she knelt down and retched. Diana held the wall and breathed in deeply.

She felt something ruffle her hair and spun around sharply as if to slap the movement or touch away. But it was nothing. She wiped her mouth and straightened her back. Time to go to back to the orphanage to sit down and listen to Esak teach them about the history of the other primitive worlds beyond their own.

As she walked away, a shimmering presence with a caduceus and winged sandals seemed to sigh.

Diana hurried up the path. As she came around a corner, she halted abruptly. Standing there was none other than her mentor, Barda, and the one called Scott Free. Both were standing facing each other, talking earnestly. Scott's hand was on Barda's arm.

When they heard the foot steps, they drew back from each other. Diana stared at them and frowned. Scott said something quietly and headed down a divergent passageway.

When Diana reached Barda, asked, "What did he want?"

"He was just telling me about a little problem with some of the prisoners of war we brought in from our last raid. They managed to escape. The parademons are hunting them down."

Diana looked at Scott's retreating form suspiciously. "Oh."

"What is the matter?" Barda looked at her casually.

"Nothing." She then blurted out, "I thought Steppenwolf was your bed mate."

Barda blinked. "Who told you that?"

She said a little perplexed. "There is talk in the orphanage and they say he is."

Barda replied, "He wants to be. But he is not."

"Have you a bed mate?"

"Why are you asking this, Diana?"

"Gillotina and the others have males visiting them. I…must I have one when I become a Fury?"

Barda winced inwardly. The truth was that Apokolips could be a very brutal place and sometimes the girls had no choice in becoming sexualized. If some were lucky they had sex with another of their own free will. If they were not, they were assaulted and raped, be it by members of the Elite who looked upon them as chattel or when they were tossed into the Brothel or the Pits. It was one of the advantages in becoming a Fury or a member of the Elite. No one could touch anyone that did not want them. But during the time that an orphan was training was a perilous time. Barda had been fortunate not to be raped as she had been a big and powerful female and was capable in fending off any would be predators. And when she was able she had relationships with those that she chose to be with. She knew several other orphans who were on the attractive side and not as strong had not been as fortunate. It was perhaps another reason why they disliked Diana even more. The only reason no one had gone after Diana yet was because Kanto and herself were her mentors. Her beauty was as troubling as it was startling.

Barda said diplomatically, "Yes. If that is what you want. Until then no one must touch you."

Diana confessed somewhat embarrassed and yet peeved, "They look at me. I don't like it."

Barda tilted her chin. "Remember everything we taught you. Do whatever you have to. If you ever are to lay with anyone, let it be of your own free will."

* * *

"Kill him now," cackled Mad Harriet from above in her flying pod to the tall, red haired vampire on the barren ground of the Hunger Plains.

Miri, or Bloody Mary, as she had been nicknamed due to her abilities smiled at the terrified Hunger Dog in her grasped and sank her teeth into him. The bald man began to shrivel within her grasp. From a body of flesh and blood he turned into a dried up outer shell. She dropped him as she absorbed all his energy and licked her lips.

"Well done," smiled Gillotina, who floated in a kind of chariot. "Who is next?"

All eyes turned upon Diana.

They had brought the recruits out into the plains to hunt and kill the downtrodden enslaved population who lived to serve the pleasure of Apokolips. They had managed to chase and corner a group of five. A male, female and three young ones. A family.

Mary had taken down the father. Lashina had already broken the mother's neck.

Diana came forward sword in hand. She looked at the three children huddled against a rocky recess. They were looking at her in terror.

She said, "But they are little ones."

Bernadeth said scathingly, "Three little ones equate to one big one. You managed to hunt them down, now do something about it. They are Hunger Dogs. Mindless slaves for our pleasure. If you cannot kill some cubs, how can you even be counted to be a Fury? Furies are warriors and disposing of your opponent is vital. Now stop wasting time and do it."

Diana tightened her hands around the sword. She drew closer. She could see two older boys and a smaller girl. They were crying.

She raised her sword and suddenly felt that gentle ruffle on her hair again and this time she had a strange sense of promnesia. She did not know why but the sight of the little girl seemed to make her feel disgusted and dismayed. The panic in the children's eyes made her lower her sword.

She stepped back and said icily, "I am not doing this!"

There were gasps from the others.

Gillotina looked at her incensed. "You cannot refuse an order!"

Diana said stubbornly, and threw her sword down, "I am not killing them."

Gillotina looked at Mad Harriet as if at a loss. No recruit had ever refused to do what they ordered, at least not at this stage in training. And if they did they would be severely punished on the spot. But this was a different case.

Harriet gritted. "Take her to Granny Goodness."

* * *

Granny Goodness' sturdy hand slapped Diana's cheek. Hard.

She bellowed, "You refuse? No one refuses the Furies! No one refuses me!"

Diana was kneeling before her, Mad Harriet's hand on her neck keeping her on her knees. Gillotina was looking on with interest.

Diana began, "They are just young ones…"

She felt another slap on the other cheek. "You think you are better than my Furies! You think you are above them! This is not about whether they should be killed or not! You were given an order! You are not here to think! You do what you are told!"

Granny fumed and stood back. She went to a table with instruments of torture. She picked up a farhen knife. "You need to be taught some humility…I thought Desaad had purged you of all that pride. But it seems you still have it." Granny came to stand over her and put the knife against her cheek. "This burns you from the inside. I am sure you have seen Bernadeth use it. How about if we carve up some of that pretty face of yours?"

Diana closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain, but it did not come.

Instead there was a shout. "Stop!"

It was Kanto, and Barda was with him. Kanto put his hand on hers. "You will not touch her!"

Granny glared at them. "How dare you stop me? It is my right to punish any orphan. Do you know what she has done?"

He said coldly, "Yes. We were told. But this is not your domain. She is our pupil."

Granny gave him a dagger-like look. "This is MY orphanage to run how I see fit! How dare you? You little, ungrateful, alien thief…I took you in…I…" She waved the farhen knife at him and his hand went for the hilt of his sword.

Barda stepped between them both. Her hand went to gently but firmly touch Granny.

"Granny, Darkseid has sent for her."

"What? How does he know? He never interferes in my discipline of pupils…"

"You know nothing escapes him. He has spies everywhere. He has an interest in her and wants to see her himself."

Granny glared at Diana and spat, "Well, little princess, let us see you face the Dark Lord himself."

* * *

Darkseid regarded her with a look that could only be described as astringent and menacing. His red eyes seemed to be sparking as he beheld the Amazon kneeling before the throne. Barda, Kanto and Granny stood behind her. His sons and other members of the Elite stood on sideline, along with Desaad.

The Dark Lord had followed the Amazon's progress but it has been a while since he had actually seen her. Now he was taking note of the ripening beauty before him and the way his sons and every male was staring at her with lust in their eyes.

The beauty of Aphrodite indeed.

But the stubbornness and pride that had not been weaned off. He appreciated it. But he would not have any one defying the will of Apokolips.

He said, "Why did you refuse to do as you were ordered?"

Diana lifted her head and replied, "I do not see how killing three Hunger Dog children would make me a better warrior."

"That is beside the point. You are here to obey. Not question."

"I am here for your glory and I will fight anyone who is on par with me and will give me a balanced fight and which will be worth the effort. You are great because you do not choose to engage those that beneath you. You are a God and destined to rule the universe. You do not waste your time on primitive worlds…."

He said dryly, "All well and good to fawn over me but you have not answered the question to my satisfaction."

She said, "Those three children are a waste of time and effort. I am not here to butcher solely for the sake of bloodlust. I am here to become a warrior and your best Fury. Give us opponents worthy of achieving those ends. Not Hunger Dogs and certainly not children. It is no wonder so many fail at Running the Gauntlet."

Granny gasped. "The arrogant vixen! Let me teach her some manners, my lord!"

Darkseid 's lips twitched. The wisdom and strategic thinking of …which deity? Ah yes. Athena. The Olympians were foolish indeed to lose this one so easily.

He said almost amused, "So you think you need a better opponent. Very well." He looked at Kalibak and Grayven. "Which of you would like to teach the "arrogant vixen" some manners on behalf of Granny."

Kalibak stepped forward. He was still smarting from a memory of six years ago when she had embarrassed him. Graven had other ideas and they did not involve battling the lovely creature. He allowed his brutish half brother to step up.

Diana was allowed to stand. Darkseid gestured for everyone to clear the floor of the throne room.

Kalibak looked at his father a little strangely. "Here?"

"Yes and put down the beta-club. You will go hand to hand."

Kalibak handed his beta club to Grayven. "This will take one minute."

Grayven folded his arms. "I am not your lackey."

Kalibak growled and pushed the beta club into the hand of a guard. He went towards the girl. He cracked his knuckles. "Time for some manners."

* * *

Diana was thrown against the doors and it dented inwards with force. She gasped and sat up and spat out some blood. She felt heavy cruel hands grasp her by the hair and drag her back to the center of the room. It was as if he would pull the hair out of her scalp. Blood was pouring from her nose and lips. One eye was already swelling shut and her wrist hurt as if it had been dislocated. She could see through her haze the worried face of Barda, the irritated one of Kanto, and the smug one of Granny Goodness.

Kalibak was strong and he was three times the size of the young Amazon. What had kept her so far from being savagely beaten were her speed, flight and agility. And the moves taught to her by Kanto. But Kalibak had been able to mete out real punishment to her. It would be only matter of time when he would strike a telling blow and take her down. She was still inexperienced; she was barely sixteen and still not yet attained her full potential.

Kalibak stood over her, short thick powerful legs spread on either side of her, about ready to smash her face in with his thick boot. Diana suddenly used her fist to punch him hard in the space between his legs. His face contorted and he doubled over. Diana scrambled. She moved swiftly and this time she was up and both her fists went high and she smashed them on his head. Kalibak fell and she grabbed his feet, and with all her strength lifted him and began to spin him, faster and around and around until she got enough momentum to send him flying and smashing right into the wall behind Darkseid's throne.

Everyone nearest the dais scrambled to avoid the crackling lintel and Kalibak's body falling to the floor. Darkseid alone did not budge despite debris falling around the dais.

Granny and nearly everyone gaped in amazement. Diana fell upon one knee as she wheezed to get back her breath. Barda hurried to her to assist her up.

Kanto smiled smugly and asked, "Well, my Lord?"

Darkseid rose. He looked at his son and gestured to the guard in disgust. "Take him out of here." He stepped down the dais and looked to leave the room.

He said to Diana, "Well fought."

Diana bowed and croaked. "Thank you, my lord."

He looked at Granny before he left. His words were final "Her punishment is forfeit. And let this be the last I hear any pathetic complaints about trainees. If she needs disciplining, she has her mentors to do it."

* * *

The newest Fury was given her instruments of appointment.

Lashina stood proudly upright; carrying not only an energy whip, but now wore flexible steel arm and leg bands which she was able to mentally control. She no longer wore the uniform of the orphanage. She was now in a fitted black body suit with her long dark hair in a high pony tail. She wore a protective helm that covered her head and had a horizontal nose piece. Her eyes and lips were visible.

Barda, Bernadeth, Stompa, Mad Harriet and Gillotina, the entire orphanage and some members of the Elite which included Steppenwolf, Scott Free, Kanto and Virman Vundarbar watched as Granny paraded her on the concourse before the Citadel. Darkseid looked down from the balcony with Desaad at his side.

He nodded briefly at Granny as if to acknowledge Lashina's new elevation but his eyes lingered on Barda. Then on Scott Free.

Desaad remarked, "Our Furies are becoming a powerful unit. Soon we will be able to hunt down the rebels led by Himon."

Darkseid turned away from the scene below. "The Furies are not going to be wasted on searching out rebels…We will have other things to occupy us."

Desaad looked at him confused, not quite sure what he meant. The rebel, Himon, according to spies, was a New Genesian who lived secretly among the Hunger Dogs and was responsible for some of the insurgency that had begun to occur amongst the lowest classes. There was even some rumor that some of the Elite themselves had been making contact.

Treachery was something that Darkseid never tolerated and the Furies were responsible for stopping any subversive activities. But for some reason they were never able to locate the rebel cell.

Desaad wondered if Darkseid knew everything and simply just was not doing anything about it.

* * *

The orphanage buzzed.

The news had spread that Granny Goodness was on the rampage. And Darkseid had broken the treaty and pronounced war with New Genesis.

She was angry and they could hear her bellows even from the training arena.

Diana turned and looked up from where she was practicing with a double bladed ax. She could hear Bloody Mary and Nira whisper.

"What is going on?"

The vampire replied, "I hear Scott Free cannot be found. It is rumored that he was able to teleport out of Apokolips…"

"What? But how? The boomtubes are not accessible to anyone without the guards knowing…"

"I know…but it seems he found another way… And that is not all…apparently…Scott Free was the son of the HighFather, ruler of New Genesis.

"What?"

"Yes…it seems the two kingdoms had come to a truce by exchanging heirs. The idea was that neither would attack the other. One of Darkseid's own sons had been exchanged with Scott Free. Now that Scott is gone, Darkseid sees the truce as broken…"

Diana saw them suddenly stop talking and move apart as Granny appeared and shouted, "I want everyone here back to their cells! You are barred for a week! All of you!" She was red in the face and spluttered as she stomped on, "I raised him as my own and this is the gratitude I get! If I hear of any one of you getting ideas to join any rebel cell or escape, I will personally tear the skin of your flesh and cut out your entrails myself!"

* * *

Barda went in search of her protégé. She checked the training arena and did not find her. She was not near her cell or the record and archive house either. Nor was she out with any of the others. There was only one place she could be. That was the one place that she went to be alone. The roof of the orphanage that she would often fly up to, so that she could stare out at Amagedda and the Fire Pits.

Barda made her way up to the third level and swung up easily upon the roof. She saw her sitting on the ledge.

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you."

Diana turned and looked up. She looked to rise as if in apology.

Barda gestured for her to sit. She joined her and they stared out at the ecumenopolis in silence.

Diana said, "We were taken on a raid and I killed again today."

"Yes, Kanto told me. You were efficient and swift. It is often the best way."

"Have you killed many?"

"It is part of being a warrior. You dispatch those that are the enemy so you can survive."

Diana picked at her tunic. "Hunger Dogs are the lowest of the Lowies…How can they be the enemy?"

"They may be low but they have the power still to defy Darkseid and since Scott left us a year ago, the Elite have been doing all they can to find this cell run by Himon. Darkseid sees everyone as the enemy. Even his sons. Now that we are back to war with New Genesis, everyone is suspect."

"But it seemed more likely these had nothing to do with Himon and the rebels."

"That may be but the objective here is to learn that you are part of a team and what the team decides is for Apokolips." She touched her arm. "You do not have to be like the others to enjoy bloodlust. Do your duty. It will make life simpler."

"It is simple for you?"

Barda looked out at the plains and the fire pits as they licked the air. She could smell the sulphur. "This is our life. Our choices are limited. We can survive or die. You are sixteen now. You have two years again before you run the Gauntlet. You have earned Darkseid's interest. Ensure you keep it. It will keep Granny and the others in check. You know they dislike you."

Diana frowned. "I do not understand why they do. I work as hard as everyone here."

Barda looked at her curiously. "Do you remember when you first got here?"

Diana crinkled her brow and shook her head. "It is hazy. I remember only growing up here."

"Do you remember where you came from?"

"The Amazons of some back water planet. An arrogant race that are pawns of their Gods."

Barda studied her rigid profile. "You know why they call your Princess?"

Diana clenched her fists. "It matters little what I am. I am neither an Amazon nor a princess. They did nothing to protect me. They cared nothing to find me. Even with Gods as their patrons. Apokolips won the right to own me. I am the spoils of war. It is why we all are, is it not?"

She was saying the right things but Barda wondered if Diana really believed them. "Yet you find it hard to do what Apokolips asks of you sometimes?"

Diana took in a deep breath. "I will do better. You and Kanto expect it of me."

Barda ventured carefully, "I see Grayven has been visiting the arena recently. Has he said anything to you?"

Diana colored. "No."

"He and Lashina have an …understanding. She will not take it lightly if he throws her over for you."

"I do not encourage him!" she replied defensively.

"I know. He is Darkseid's son and he has the right to do as he pleases. Court or bed whomsoever he pleases. He has leeway that many of the Elite do not. Be careful."

* * *

Diana was in the house of records and archives. She was one of the few who seemed to relish historical facts and reading about Apokolips and the other kingdom of New Genesis. It was with her teacher Esak that she had her most interesting discussions about the universe and other dimensions and worlds. She would often, when she could find the time, come to the building and sit and view the many discs full of information on the digital consoles.

The chamber was quiet. There was the keeper of records and two guards. Diana was absorbed in reading and she did not see Grayven appear. He looked at the keeper with his red orbs and the man bowed timidly and departed. The two guards simply moved out of the chamber and closed the doors.

Diana heard the footsteps behind her and turned around swiftly.

Grayven stood behind her and smiled. "You are a scholar, I see."

Diana's senses were instantly alerted to the fact that they were alone. She took off the console and rose. "What do you want?"

"To speak to you, Diana. You are very hard to impress, you know." He came around the console to face her. "Why did you not accept my gift?"

Grayven had sent her a beautiful and deadly looking three bladed dagger, encrusted with precious gems a few days before. She has sent it back to him via his servant.

She said icily, "I do not take what I do not earn."

He smiled. "I can give you the chance to earn it."

Her blue eyes clouded as she saw his eyes seem to strip her of her clothing. "I am not interested."

Grayven made sound as one soothing a hound. "Oh come. You must be the only sixteen year old virgin left in Apokolips. Such beauty untapped and going to waste. It is not bad as you think, you know. It can be very pleasurable. Just ask the others."

Her lips curled. "If I want a lover, I will choose. Go back to Lashina."

He laughed. "Lashina? She does not own me. Nor I her. She is a Fury now and can bed others. We take pleasure off each other when we need to. It is not a contract."

Diana moved to leave and said politely. "I am not interested in you."

His eyes seemed to spark and his voice was mocking. "This is where you do not understand, little princess. I am Grayven. I do not ask your permission."

Diana felt him yank her by the arm and he was suffocating her lips with his own. She gasped and felt his tongue invade her mouth. She struggled and managing to pull away, she slapped him. "Brute!"

His face seemed to grow ugly and he pulled her back by the hem of the tunic. Diana began to fight and kick. Grayven was prepared for this. Having seen her take on Kalibak, he sensed she would be a handful but he did not expect her to deny him outright. No one ever denied him.

She found that he was strong. And better trained than the hulking Kalibak. He was able to counter her punches and kicks. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her down upon the console. Diana choked as the breath seemed to cut from her wind pipe.

The tunic ripped under his free hand, exposing her breasts and Diana felt cold almost granite lips bite the flesh at her neck and chest. She screamed when the hand went to the band at her waist.

"No!"

Grayven kissed her again and then licked her cheek. "You smell and taste like nothing I have ever had…I will enjoy taking you. If you lie still you might see you can enjoy it too…"

"I will tell…"

"Tell whom? No one cares. You are an orphan. An earthling. A human. You are lucky to gain my attention."

Diana's hands tried to get to his face but his hand kept her down by the throat and her head was swimming. Her lower body tried to heave him off her but he was strong.

He was about to tear her pants off when he heard a sound and the shifting of the air. One of the screens behind them hummed and the disc Diana was looking at and listening to suddenly came on with a loud noise.

It was enough to distract Grayven for a moment. He spun his head to check the noise. Diana felt his hand ease on her throat and she used her forehead to smash into his own when he turned back to her. His weight eased off her and she was gasping and struggling to her feet. Blood pouring down her brow onto her face. She saw him holding his head and cursing and she took to the air. She was dazed and unsteady but she remained air borne. She flew straight out the high window shattering the pane and disappeared.

Hermes watched Grayven kick and punch the nearest piece of furniture as he realized she had gotten away.

* * *

Grayven was in his chambers. He was looking sourly out the window. His head ached a little still. No one knew what had taken place earlier that day. The little princess was feisty indeed. There would be a rematch and next time, he would make sure he got her. She would not be so stupid as to even complain about him.

He turned when he heard the door open. There stood Darkseid.

"Father…" he said surprised. Normally Darkseid never came to see him.

Darkseid entered and walked in. His arms behind his back. He looked around at Grayven's chambers with some derision and walked to his trophy cabinet that hosted the skulls, scalps, bones, weapons, ornaments taken from fallen opponents.

Darkseid picked up blue ring with a lantern shape on it. "You are a master collector, Grayven. You like to show off your triumphs."

"It is a reminder of my battles. Hard fought and won. In the name of Apokolips."

"I appreciate that. But there are some things that are not trophies. That cannot be displayed. That is not up for collection."

He looked a little confused. "You have lost me, Father."

Suddenly, Grayven felt his feet off the floor and being lifted by the throat and his back smashed into the cabinet. His father's face was level with his and he could see into his eyes. The Omega Effect just about being held in check.

"You had your chance and you lost it. The Amazon is not here to be your whore. She won this battle and you will not plot to sully her like you have done the others. She is destined for other things."

Grayven choked. He was gasping for breath. Much like Diana had been earlier.

"Touch her again and I will hang you onto the Source Wall myself. Our Lowly population is on the wane. Prepare yourself to go and find us slaves."

He dropped him scornfully and left. Grayven held his throat and spluttered to catch his breath.

* * *

Barda touched Diana's shoulder as she lay on her bed. She flinched.

"Tell me what happened?"

Diana said nothing. Barda turned her and saw the bruising on her neck and large laceration of her brow. She knew the signs. And Kanto, who had his sources, had heard that Darkseid had visited Grayven and commanded him to go and look for slaves. A task that was considered beneath one as Grayven, considering his skill could have been put to better use in the ongoing war against New Genesis.

Barda asked pained, "Did he…?"

Diana blinked. "How do you…?"

Barda persisted. "Did he?"

"No…I fought him off."

"I do not think he will touch you again…"

She huddled in a ball. "I did nothing to attract his attentions. I tried to keep away from him and still he came and forced himself upon me…"

"Diana, you are extremely beautiful in face and body. Men…even women…will respond to it. Some in ways that is cruel."

She whispered, "I do not want to be beautiful if that is what must happen. I wish I were hideous. What he did made me feel…like an animal. Used. Like the hounds just when they are about to be broken…It is a horrible feeling…I have no control…I swear, none will ever touch me again. How anyone can enjoy or do that is beyond me."

Barda looked a little troubled. She began, "Carnal knowledge and sensation is not all bad. There are times it can be pleasurable and if you care for another and it is mutual then it is worth the effort.

Diana looked up at her. "Care for another?" The concept seemed alien to her.

"Love…"

"Love? Esak says love is an emotion for the weak. It blinds you to reality. Clouds your judgment. I will never subject myself to that." She turned on her side. "Please leave me alone now."

Barda sighed inwardly. She longed to tell her the truth. But she dared not. It was too risky. Too many eyes and ears. Additionally, she could not tell how Diana would react now if she were to tell her about her what she intended to do.

She bent and did something totally out of character for a Fury to a recruit. But it was in keeping with the sisterly, even almost maternal feeling she felt for this girl, who seemed such a paradox in Apokolips. And the fact that she was feeling guilty and she knew that Diana was not in any place to understand what she had to do.

She bent and kissed her on the top of her head.

Diana stiffened. It was a tender gesture that she had not felt for years…for a long time. She had a hazy feeling; a distant memory; that somewhere there used to be someone who would kiss her when she was lying on a bed.

Barda whispered, "Take care, Diana." It was almost a farewell.

She left her. Diana stared at the wall and willed herself not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

* * *

A few days later, she was sitting eating her meal with her peers when Lashina came in with a cynical smile.

Lashina's eyes seemed to deliberately seek hers out.

"Well, we have another incidence of treachery. It seems to be a theme these days on Apokolips."

All the trainees looked up puzzled.

Lashina announced, "Our very own head of the Furies has fled Apokolips."

There were gasps.

"Yes, she has joined her lover Scott Free. Where they are headed, we do not know. But Granny will see that they are hunted down."

There were murmurs of disbelief.

Barda? Lovers with Scott Free? The head Fury defecting? It was unbelievable!

She came to stand opposite to Diana, who looked pale and her eyes shocked.

She declared, after the murmurs died down, "If it is one thing we must take out of all of this…never trust anyone. Not even those who profess to always love, die for and serve Darkseid."

* * *

Author's Note: _It has never been clear how old the Furies are exactly but all are powerful and some immortal. This made it easy for me to have Lashina closer to Diana's age and set her up as a rival. The perspective is mainly from Diana's eyes and the confined world of an "orphan" as she grows up in Apokolips. I chose to highlight events that define the harsh existence there for her._

_In comics Darkseid knew of Scott Free's activities but he did nothing about it because he wanted a reason to break the pact with New Genesis. It is possible he also knew of Barda's defection as well. But he only acts when it suits his agenda. _

_Thank you for the reviews. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jimmy Olsen yawned. It was a slow day for news in Metropolis. At least the type of news that the Daily Planet's star reporter, Lois Lane, was interested in. She was not budging for the picketing of dock workers on the waterfront or the three car pile-up on Route 9. She was neither interested in the opening of the newly refurbished Burns Unit in Metropolis General nor the hold up of the Italian Restaurant down the street.

They were not front page news.

She had dismissed them, with a wave at Editor in Chief, Perry White, "Send Clark. That's his kind of thing."

So Jimmy had to sit put and wait for her cue. He glanced over at her desk. She was glued to her laptop. She was following a certain red and blue figure as he flew around the world, fighting forest fires in Australia, helping contain an oil spill off the coast of Alaska, rescuing workers trapped in a collapsed mine in South Africa, and helping the King of Atlantis battle a large, deep sea-monster.

Jimmy sighed. True, the news happening around them could not be compared to what he was doing. Or when he was around. In fact, since he appeared in Metropolis six years ago he was every media house's dream. They had seen nothing like him. He was the full package. Gifted, powerful, startlingly handsome and he fought on the right side of the law. It did not take him long to become Metropolis' adopted son and hero and the object of every woman's fancy. Even tough, career gal, Lois Lane, had been captured and like everything she approached, she had approached him to win. She had gotten the exclusive scoop on him and had been the one to give him his name: Superman.

Jimmy was not too sure if there was anything going on between them but Superman did seem to have a soft spot for her and together they had worked on cases to bring down the likes of megalomaniac businessman Lex Luthor and even a project called Cadmus. Luthor was now languishing in jail and Cadmus was no longer using government funds to create super-soldiers. The project Doomsday that they had been working on had been neutralized and was a threat no longer.

Since the advent of the Justice League two years ago, the world benefitted from having a team of men and women with great abilities and a commitment to fight for justice and save lives. Superman himself was credited for starting the League and gathering some of the most diverse heroes on and off the planet. He was its chairman and the level of trust and good will he had garnered was probably one of the main reasons the U.N. and world governments accepted strangers coming into their land to help them with security issues.

Yes, he was something special.

Jimmy heard Lois mutter something. "Watch it, Barbie…"

He craned his neck to see a pretty, blond woman interviewing Superman after he had summarily stopped terrorists from hijacking an airline in London air space. Jimmy grinned. The T.V reporter looked incredibly impressed and openly seemed to flirt with him. He looked a little sheepish and amused as he answered the woman's questions.

Lois closed the page and the lid of her laptop. She leaned back with a roll of the eyes. "Some women! What does she think? Flirting will get her his direct line at the JLA satellite?"

Jimmy looked at her with some bemusement as it could be said Lois had used that tact a fair bit in getting Superman's attention in the beginning. That and always getting into hot water by pursuing dangerous stories that put her in danger. "Er yeah. What a nerve."

Lois leaned back and muttered, "God, it's slow today! Not one thing worth a headline or even second page!"

Jimmy began, "There's the protest down on the docks…"

"Oh, please. That's been going on for days and they are no closer to any negotiations. It's been so boring today; I'd even take a bank robbery…I…"

Lois was interrupted by Perry White. "Lane! Olsen!"

They both looked up to see Perry thumbing at the television on the wall. "Thought you might want to know. Toyman is causing havoc downtown!"

Lois' eyes lit up as she grabbed her coat. "Come on, Jimmy! Let's go!"

* * *

Sure enough there was Toyman, the insane, mechanical genius, Winslow Schott, in the middle of downtown Metropolis. He was in a fifty foot robot that was the splitting image of the current best selling toy last Christmas: the Superman action figure.

Lois and Jimmy stood beyond the police barricade and stared as it burst out of a bank and ploughed its way through a line of squad cars. Schott could be seen sitting in the open mouth, in his trademark bizarre grinning mask, operating the arms. Both of the robot's hands held bags of money. A compartment opened up where the S shield was and it popped the bags into its chest.

As police fired at the robot, it shot laser beams from the eyes, making them scamper and then duck and dive as two cars exploded and went up into flames.

Everyone took cover as the robot stepped over the flaming cars and headed towards another bank. On its way it punched at buildings and kicked at vehicles.

Lois muttered, "How did he get free? Wasn't he locked away in Arkham?"

Jimmy flinched as another car exploded. "Yeah. Seems he came out with a sense of irony too. Superman rampaging downtown."

"Someone call Superman!" was a shout from a group of civilians who were stubbornly not moving from a spot behind the police barricade.

"Call the Justice League!"

As if on cue, the sound of an air craft engine could be heard overhead. It was a smooth sleek sound. Everyone looked up but could see nothing other than the clouds breaking up. Then as if by magic a hatch seemed to open up and two figures appeared.

One glided down, his black cowl stretched taut, the distinctive shape of a bat as he descended in the path of the robot.

Following him, landing heavily upon the robot's head, was a female figure. She was tall and lithe and had flaming red hair in a high pony tail. She wore a red, strapless bodice with something like a gold breast plate that looked like an eagle. A golden belt clinched her waist and she wore a dark blue mid thigh warrior skirt with stars. She wore knee high red boots with wings at the ankles, a tiara with a red star, and broad silver bracelets. On her right forearm was a gauntlet; hitched at her hip was a glowing, golden lariat and she carried a quiver of arrows and a classical bow.

"It's the Batman and Wonder Woman!"

Toyman immediately fired at the figure in the cowl, who moved swiftly by somersaulting out of the way, and releasing some exploding batarangs at the feet of the robot

Lois stood up and dragged Jimmy. "Come on! We gotta get images!"

She dragged him under the barricade, much to the dismay of a young officer who tried to stop them as well as other reporters.

The female known as Wonder Woman used her gauntlet fist to ram the head of the robot. Large metal hands came up and tried to swat her off, while she peeled the metal back.

She ducked several times and said impatiently in what seemed to be a transmitter at her ear, "Come on, Batman, can you at least keep the fool from moving his arms?"

Batman's raspy voice replied, "Behind you."

She glanced back to see him appear via a grapple hook on the shoulder. "What are you doing back there…?"

Just then there was an explosion and both forearms at the elbow joint fell to the floor.

"I stopped his arms as you asked."

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed at his dry response but continued tearing the head open from the spitcurl to the top of the head. She looked down to see Toyman's mask grinning up at her.

She snapped, "I am getting very tired of capturing and recapturing the same faces every few months."

Batman shouted, "Watch it!"

But by the time she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, a puff of gas exploded in her face. Blinded, she stumbled backwards, and fell off the head. But her winged sandals saved her as she regained her momentum before she hit the ground. Batman was about to hurl a batarang but Toyman was ready with something that looked like a Super Soaker. But it was not a water gun as the Dark Knight soon found out. Batman had to dive out of the way of the acid.

Wonder Woman flew back up, lasso in hand, her eyes still stung a little and this time she gritted her teeth and hurled the lasso over the head of the robot. She shouted at Batman. "I'm taking him down!"

The Dark Knight used his grapnel to hit the side of a nearby building and he swung away just as she heaved with all her might and the robot began to teeter. The whole thing crashed to the ground.

Toyman crawled out of the wreckage and tried to run only to feel a line with a batarang whip around his feet. He fell into the pavement. He looked up to see Batman over him and Wonder Woman landing with a heavy thud next to them. She had her bow and arrow pointed at him.

"Any more tricks and I will put you in the hospital."

The Dark Knight gestured to the police. "He's yours."

She said darkly, as Toyman was cuffed and taken away, "Why don't you people deal with him properly? This is the fifth time since I joined the League he's come out of his hole. Superman must be a masochist. It should be three strikes and you are out. He'd be dead already in some societies."

Batman said dryly, "Yes, but this is not the Bana Mighdall, is it?"

She sniffed. "Oh yes, I know the rules. But I guess it's the same with you and the Joker in your city."

Batman asked sarcastically, "Tell me again…_why_ did you even join the JLA?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "The Oracle, Penelope, had a vision that the earth will darken and that a group of champions will rise to save the world. She saw an Amazon in golden armor among them. Hippolyta decreed a contest and I won."

"It was a rhetorical question," he retorted sarcastically.

She scowled. "Why the Manhunter had to pair me up with you, I will never know."

"Same here."

Lois and Jimmy came running up to shout at them, behind the police line. "Batman! Wonder Woman! A statement? Please?"

Batman looked at her. "You deal with this. I am going to check out the robot for traps."

She began crossly, "Stop ordering me around and you know I hate these reporters…"

"You are the Ambassador. They expect it of you."

Wonder Woman grumbled under her breath and reluctantly walked towards the two reporters to give a brief statement and answer their questions. It could not be said she was comfortable with it. She was brusque and to the point much to their chagrin.

"I hope your Metropolis authorities this time will try to better contain Toyman. We are fortunate no one was killed this time. Good day to you."

Lois asked quickly to stop her from turning away, "How are you adjusting to the League?"

"What does that have to do with what happened just now?"

Lois shrewdly shot back, "Well, what is it like working with the Batman?"

Wonder Woman glanced back at him. He was already scanning the robot and taking up Toyman's weapons. "No different to anyone else. We are here to get a job done. Nothing else. And you need to leave now. The Forensic agency will be coming in. Excuse me."

As she walked away, Jimmy observed with a sigh, "She is so edgy."

Lois looked at her. "Yes, she has a chip on her shoulder."

"She looks hot in that uniform though."

Lois scowled. "I think this one would faster date Black Canary than the likes of Superman or Batman…"

Jimmy looked disappointed. "You think?"

Lois shrugged. "Who knows with these Amazons. They are from an all female society of warriors who finally came out of their isolated existence some decade ago and revealed themselves to the world. It took the U.N. a good time to get the other nations to vote them in and finally set up their embassy last year. The Queen opened up the island to allow visitors and you know who got that assignment."

Jimmy smiled. "Clark."

"Yeah, how he wrangled that one was beyond me. But seems the Amazons are willing to share their knowledge and philosophy with the world and the world has accepted. Artemis of Bana Mighdall sure could use a crash course in the art of diplomacy. But then the Amazons have a strange way of choosing their Ambassadors. Being able to fight well does not make one the best representatives of a people. A good soldier maybe. Not a diplomat."

* * *

"So, how did it go with Artemis?"

Batman looked up at the shadow falling over his computer screen. He turned in his chair to see Superman enter the Resource Room.

He said curtly, "I guess she was better. Least she didn't shoot any arrows through anyone's hand this time."

Superman said, as he leaned on the desk next to him, "Did you let her know?"

"What?"

"That she did well?"

Batman gave him an impatient look. "Clark, if you want to give out pretty stars as a reward, go ahead. Don't expect me to indulge anyone for simply following League protocol."

Superman replied, "Bruce, you know it isn't about that. It's about building trust and respect. I know you two don't get on that well. You're too alike…"

"We are _not_ alike!"

Superman smiled. "You are tough, unyielding, stubborn, moody, don't suffer fools lightly…" He put his hand up when Batman looked to protest, "My point is, put yourself in her shoes. She was sent here by Queen Hippolyta to represent the Amazon people and use her gifts to help fight for peace. She must feel more out of place than all of us. Having to leave what she knows because of a dream by a Priestess to send out a champion."

"Well, if she does not believe in her cause it comes as no surprise."

"That's debatable. Having loyalty to ones people is not a crime. You can't deny she isn't a good fighter."

Batman shrugged noncommittally.

Superman said innocently, "You know, you don't usually get so prickled by anyone…well apart from Plastic Man maybe…"

Batman replied ironically, "We can't all be like you, Pollyanna."

Superman laughed and said slyly, "She's a beautiful woman."

"And what is your point in stating the obvious?"

"Nothing. I am just stating the obvious."

He scowled. "How is your little romance going by the way?"

"Changing the topic?"

"Yes. Have you told her you are Clark Kent?"

"Not yet."

"You are funny, Kent. What are you waiting on?"

He asked wryly, "Have you ever told any of the normal women you dated Bruce Wayne and Batman are one?"

"Yes. At least two of them."

"Where are they now?"

"Okay. I get your point."

"Plus Lois does not see Clark Kent as exactly a catch."

"Clark is only a fraction of what you are. It allows you to do all this. If she loves you enough she will understand."

"It seems simple enough. But…"

"But what?"

He walked towards a window and looked out at the stars and the earth below. "When I stand here I am reminded too often that it is not simple enough."

"It could have been worse. You could have fallen for a woman you had to really work hard for."

Superman spun around. "What?"

"Lois Lane is all over Superman. What work did you really have to do? Save her a dozen times? Take her flying? Give her a scoop or three? Come on, Kent. Get real."

"What are you implying here, Bruce?"

Batman stood up. "You don't need me to tell you the obvious. I'm due back at Gotham. Don't call unless you all really need me."

As he walked away, Superman frowned. He turned to stare out at the stars. Deep inside he knew his friend was right.

* * *

Wonder Woman landed at the Themysciran Embassy. It was located in Washington DC. It had been up and running a whole year. Prior to that the Amazons had been liaising with the U.N. when they had first revealed themselves to the world some decade ago. It had been initially to seek their help, in tracking down their missing Princess. Queen Hippolyta had swallowed her pride and sent her best Amazons out and although they had never found the heir to Themyscira, they had managed to reconnect with the world. It had been done with help from people like the well known historian and archeologist Julia Kapatelis, and air force pilot, Steve Trevor and his wife Etta Candy, who had been amongst the first people the Amazons met in the Patriarch's world. Who had welcomed them and helped them make contact with the authorities and gain acceptance by the wary public.

Themyscira was now part of the U.N and she had put down her barriers by inviting outsiders, including men in the form of reporters, diplomats and scientists to see what wonders the island hidden from the world for centuries had to offer. The contest to seek a champion itself had been covered by reporters and members of the Justice League. The Queen herself had contacted the latter after meeting with its chairman, Superman, in New York when Themyscira had been made a member and she had been impressed by what she heard of him and the League. She had hopes that the Champion could join the League and united they would be a force for good and protect the weak and the innocent. It had taken losing her child to make her open her eyes. It was what she owed the world and her nation.

The Embassy staff comprised of Amazons and civilians. Julia Kapatelis was the appointed aide and cultural adviser. A Themysicran sister, Mala, was Deputy Chief of Mission. Euboea, headed the Amazonian contingent of guards and Security Adviser was Colonel Steve Trevor. Chief Administrator was a former archeologist, Helena Sandmark, and Press Secretary was a man by the name of Martin Garibaldi. There were several more sisters from both Themyscira and the Bana holding positions along with other men and women from the outside.

What would have seemed seditious ten years ago now seemed routine. The Amazons were working alongside outsiders. The mistrust and fears they had were put aside for the greater good. And because Hippolyta did not think twice to defy the Gods after they refused to appear to her and give comfort and aid in her search for her lost child.

Artemis was met by Julia. She was a slim, petite woman in her late fifties.

"You have visitors."

Artemis' brow rose. "Who?"

Julia led her into a sitting room off the main foyer. Sitting there was the Queen of Themyscira, General Phillipus and a pretty young woman about eighteen years old with sparkling blue eyes and a ready smile.

Artemis bowed. "Your Majesty. This is a surprise."

Hippolyta gestured for her to rise. "How are you, Artemis?"

"I am well. How are my Bana sisters?"

"They are in good spirits and send their greetings."

Artemis looked at Phillipus and gave her a nod. She acknowledged the young woman. "Princess Donna." She regarded them with a curious gaze. "What are you doing here? Checking up on me?

Hippolyta said somberly, "Among other things. But we are here because Donna has shown an interest in coming out into the world."

Artemis's brow rose. "What do you mean?"

Donna said, "I have spoken to Mrs. Kapatelis about enrollment in a University to pursue studies here in this city."

"Oh. I see. That is …interesting." Artemis' expression looked a tad skeptical.

Hippolyta looked at Julia. "Mrs. Kapatelis, will you show Donna around while we chat about the details?"

Julia smiled at Donna. "Certainly. This way, your Highness."

As soon as they left, Artemis blurted out, "You're letting the Princess leave home?"

Hippolyta replied calmly, "It is not as if she has not seen the outside world. She has accompanied me on occasional visits throughout the years. She has expressed a desire to do so. I think it is a good learning experience for her."

"But she is your heir…After what happened all those years ago with your other child, I thought…"

"That I would naturally not let Donna out of my sight? I wanted to. More than anything. But necessity made us come out of seclusion and reconnected with the outside. Donna has seen and met people of the outside when they visited the island and she is fascinated. She has gifts that she insists she would like to use to help others and she wants to have a chance of knowing the outside world. While I am alive and able to rule, she will get her chance."

"The Gods…"

Hippolyta's voice was brittle. "The Gods did nothing to help me find Diana! They have remained silent for years! We found more understanding in the outsiders we met while we looked for my child. I myself came and looked and it was when I met Hector Hall I was finally able to rest and accept that Diana was not coming back. He could not see her. Penelope could not see her. Diana is gone. Donna is here. And thank all that is good, Donna was young when Diana was taken and time has healed her wounds. She remembers her sister with love. Not sorrow. I have meditated over this long and hard. Isolation will not help us or Donna if she is to become a good Queen. My daughter came to me and begged me to allow her to do this and I have given my blessing."

"So I assume Princess Donna will be staying here?"

"Yes. Julia submitted her application to the University and Mrs. Sandmark has liaised with American immigration. If all goes well, Donna will start her studies in four months time."

"And what am I expected to do?"

Hippolyta replied, "Nothing. If she needs help there are enough sisters here to help her. But now that she is here, it will be expected that for certain functions the Princess of Themyscira will accompany you."

"And what of her powers? Has she expressed a desire to join the Justice League too? I think the League has made it known they are recruiting members since they rebuilt and expanded the Watchtower."

"She did hint at it but I have discussed that with her and not until she has finished her studies will she take up any membership with the League. That was my only condition. She has accepted that."

"I see. Well, your will is my command, Majesty. I do not mean to be rude but I do need to change now. I have an engagement to attend."

"Certainly. You may go, Artemis."

Phillipus turned to the Queen once they were left alone. Hippolyta sighed. "You know, General, this is not the direction I expected life would have taken us."

"You regret all this, Your Majesty?"

Hippolyta rose and went to the window to look out at the street and cars and the skyline. "It is too late for regret. I could not have protected her any better and yet she still was taken from me. I am doing what is right for my people. Living in paradise cost us our instinct and made us complacent. Look at this world. They have wonders here to make life easy and yet they have weapons that can decimate Themyscira in seconds. There are other races out in the stars that can erase this planet. We must learn to understand them and let them understand us. Only together will we be able to survive if the darkness comes."

Phillipus' eyes looked sad. Hippolyta still carried that burden of guilt since losing her daughter. She almost never laughed now. She smiled. Mainly for Donna's sake. But the hearty laughter had died when she had put up the memorial to her lost daughter on Themyscira and she stopped praying to Hera altogether.

Hippolyta had not commanded any of her sisters to follow her example. The Gods still were important to many of the tribe as they had been for eons. Many saw Diana's loss as tragic but simply a test they had to endure as they had endured their enslavement. Hippolyta's loss of faith in her Gods was seen as her grieving for her daughter. Time would be the only healer here. Phillipus and every Amazon prayed for that whenever they visited the Temple.

Phillipus said gently, "It is a wise decision."

Hippolyta touched the window pane. "What do you think happened to her, Phillipus?"

The General replied, "I do not know."

" I still dream of her…I see the little girl I love running to me…and when I go to her, she is so far away…I can't touch her…I cannot reach her."

"She will always remain in our hearts."

"If she is alive somewhere…"

"My Queen, I thought we were over this…" Phillipus' hand rested on her shoulder.

Hippolyta patted her hand and said wistfully, "I know, my sister. It is just if I had her dead body, I would know. But to not know…It is hard to not wonder."

Phillipus said, "If she is alive somewhere out there. We pray she is well and happy."

* * *

Hermes appeared in one of the many the fragrant courtyards of Mount Olympus. He was about to head to his own quarters up the steps leading to a balcony when he heard a rustle behind him. A deliciously husky feminine voice sounded behind him.

"And where have you been?"

He spun around to see a voluptuous female figure wreathed in a filmy pink robe with long golden curls standing with her arms folded watching him with a knowing expression. Standing beside her was another female in white robes with an owl on her shoulder.

Hermes regarded Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, his one time lover and mother of two of his children, and Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, with a faint smile. "What brings you two to my domain? Surely you are not bored with Adonis, Aphrodite? And are you looking for something, Athena?"

Athena stepped forward and said bluntly, "Away with your jesting. Are you going to tell us where you have been going?"

"What makes you think I have been going anywhere?"

"We are not fools, Hermes. Where did you get this?" Athena produced a metal bracelet. It was a child's from the small size and had familiar etchings on its side.

Hermes' eyes clouded as he snatched it from her. "You went into my quarters and searched it when I was away!"

Athena said dryly, "We saw the other one to it. Where did you get them?"

He said gruffly, "They were being thrown out to be incinerated in a fire pit. I took them."

Aphrodite exclaimed, "I knew it! You found her! Where is she?"

"She is in another dimension. Rules by other Gods."

Athena looked troubled. "Is she well?"

Hermes sighed. "She is alive."

Aphrodite cried, "You said nothing! You did nothing!"

"I am loyal to Zeus. It is not his will to go to war for one human girl child."

"She is not just any human girl child…" began Athena angrily.

"Would you defy your father and put the whole Amazon nation at risk of invasion and death? Because that is what was going to happen if I took her," he retorted angrily.

"So what is it you have been doing?"

"I have been watching over her. Her life has been hard. I have tried to stay close given the limits imposed on me. That place where she lives has darkness in its very core. I cannot stop all that has happened but I can be there to …give her a chance." He sighed. "I feel I might be beginning to lose her."

He sat down and told them about Diana's life on Apokolips. The two Goddesses listened and their faces grew dark with anger.

Athena paced. "I can understand Zeus not caring but Hera? How could she let so much time pass and do nothing?"

"Because she cannot interfere with free will anymore than you can," said a voice behind them.

They all rose. Startled. Guilty.

They bowed. "Hera."

She came forward. "Time is not the same here as it is there. What is a long time for a mortal is a merest drop in the ocean for an immortal. We cannot intervene or go against Zeus."

Athena said bitterly, "Then we call ourselves patrons for nothing. I do not blame Hippolyta for turning her back on us."

Hera smiled sadly, "The Queen of the Amazons is a mother. Mothers never want pain to touch their children. But pain can forge a champion."

"You speak in riddles," began Aphrodite. "When Diana was born, we gifted her with abilities so she would be that champion. This was not her destiny. To be servant to a tyrant who is searching to kill all free will in the universe."

"No. Her destiny was to bring peace, justice and understanding. And not alone." Hera looked at Aphrodite. "You know of what I speak."

Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "That is hardly likely to happen now. In fact, I would not be surprised Zeus refused to lift a finger because he hates the thought of any lesser beings more powerful than him."

Hera looked at them pointedly. "It cannot happen if they do not meet."

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Prophesies do not always come to pass. They are just windows in time. And she is in the Fourth World. He is on Earth."

"His Fate was always linked to the Fourth World. That is all we must trust in." She looked at Hermes. "We three can do nothing. You, Hermes, patron of boundaries, watcher of night, bringer of dreams, and master of stealth, speed and cunning. You alone can make the difference." She turned to Aphrodite and Athena. "Come away. Leave Hermes to his duty."

Hera vanished. The other two Goddesses gave him an anxious look and withdrew.

Hermes looked at the small bracelet in his hands. "Ah, Princess, what has the Fates in store for you?"

* * *

Lois looked at Superman with a little frown.

"Again? But you were only off world last month."

They were sitting on the open air terrace of her apartment. She had been working late and he had flown her home and had brought takeout Italian for them

"I know. But I have been requested to help from a couple of our allies. There is a war going on between two great powers and I have been asked to go and help with a situation." He was careful not to reveal any details to her.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

She put down her glass. "War you say? So I expect it will be dangerous."

"It is the nature of the job, Lois."

She sighed and rose to her feet. "This relationship of ours seems like it is running on your schedule. It is not fun sitting and wondering if and when I will see you again."

He got up. He touched her shoulder. "This is my home. Of course you will see me again."

"Unless you are dead." She turned to wag her finger at him. "You had better come back in one piece."

He smiled. "I will do my very best."

She leaned into him and commanded, "Shut up and kiss me. It's the least you could do."

He obliged. Very gently. He held her carefully. He kissed her softly and with that great control that he had. It was nice. It was connecting to her and although he could not hold her hard as he wanted, he compensated with her smell and taste and the beating of her heart.

She was getting into the kiss and she pressed herself against him. She whispered " Do you want to take this inside?"

He raised his head. Lois was offering. He knew what she wanted. But he could not, given the circumstances. He needed to tell her the truth. He began slowly, "Lois, I have something else to tell you…I have been meaning to tell you all evening…"

She looked up at his grave expression. "Something else? God, you look so serious now. I really can't take too much bad news tonight. Fine. Spit it out."

He took her hand and sat her down. "Lois, how do you feel about Clark Kent?"

She cocked her head at him in some confusion. "What do you mean how do I feel? He is a colleague. He's an okay kind of a guy. Not the most interesting. He's a bit dull and clumsy. You know, typical corn fed farm boy. He's got a little crush on me but he's never been creepy about it. Why are you asking me this? He's not in some kind of trouble is he?"

"Lois, look at me."

She looked at him. He mussed his hair slightly, changed his posture and voice. "What do you see?"

She looked at him taken back. "What are you doing? Trying to mimic Clark Kent?"

His hand reached down into the bag that he brought the takeout in and produced a pair of dark frames. He slipped it on.

Lois's jaw dropped. She stared at him and her color fluctuated.

"You? No! You can't be…How…?" She got up and gasped. "Smallville? You and Superman? Oh, my God!"

"Lois…" He tried to take her hand. "I wanted to tell you for a while now."

She pushed him away. "Don't touch me! How could you?"

Superman began, "Lois, I never meant for it to come so far without telling you. It just sort of happened and before I knew it you and I were dating and Clark was as if he was on the outside looking in. Truth is there is no one Clark or one Superman. I pretend to be clumsy and shy so no one would work out who I am. But I was christened as Clark. It's the name I grew up with. The identity is important to me. I need it to not only live normally but it allows me to do my job without harm coming to those I care about. I can't risk people knowing who is dear to Superman. We have been sneaking around a while now. No one knows we are dating and it's best it stays that way…Too many times you've been put in danger because…"

She put her hand out and cried, "Enough! I trusted you. You made a fool out of me. How you must have laughed at me every time Clark scooped me!"

"No. Lois I did this to protect you."

"Protect me? You lied to me!" She stared at him. "So what is real? What do I call you? Superman? Clark? What? You expect me to start dating you at the office? Take off those damned glasses…They give me the creeps!"

He took off the glasses. "You are angry."

"God damn right I am! You had years to tell me! And you never did!" She put her hand up. Angry tears sparkled in her eyes. "I need you to leave. Right now!"

"Lois…"

"No. Superman…Clark…whoever you are! Go!"

He sensed there was no calming her. He tried one last time. "Lois, I'm sorry."

She snapped. "Go!"

He sighed and took to the air.

Lois Lane went inside her apartment and slammed her bedroom door shut. She cried tears of anger and disgust at herself. Her illusions of Superman being the perfect man shattered.

* * *

"Here we are. The Celestial City."

Superman was jerked out of his thoughts by the voice of Scott Free.

He looked to see their ship coming out of the boomtube and floating towards a golden city in the clouds. And beneath the city were expanses of lush forests, silvery blue rivers and mountains.

Superman's eyes widened. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Not even in all his travels to other worlds had he seen anything like it.

Barda, Scott's tall dark haired wife, smiled at Superman's expression. "I know. I felt the same way seeing it when we came to seek out Scott's real family shortly after we ran from Apokolips."

Superman said a little bemused, "So Scott is son to the ruler here? But why do you choose to live on Earth away from your birthright?"

Scott replied, "Darkseid does not care about places like Earth. We were able to live our lives in peace and when we met J'onn Jonzz and he told us of the Justice League, we believed it our duty to join and help carry out your mandate. Highfather and I do not exactly have a normal father-son relationship…"

"Well, if someone exchanged me like a bartering tool to stop a war I would be a tad miffed," said Superman who had heard the whole story from J'onn.

Scott said, "He had little choice. For that I don't hold any grudges. It kept the denizens of New Genesis safe until I defected from Apokolips. Highfather has never blamed me for it but he seeks my help this time around. I have come to offer my aid. And I thank you for coming as well, Superman."

Barda nodded. "Yes, Superman. Thank you."

Superman said truthfully, "Well, out of the current League roster, J'onn thought I was the one who seemed most suited to this mission."

Scott piloted the ship towards a landing platform. They were met by palace officials who ushered them into the throne room where a tall, white haired, bearded man in blue robes with a golden staff awaited them.

Scott and Barda bowed. "."

Highfather raised his hand as if to beckon them forward. "Scott. Barda. Welcome. Thank you for answering my call."

Scott introduced Superman. Highfather looked at him with real curiosity. "Welcome, Superman. You are Kryptonian? This is indeed unprecedented. Your race has been thought to be all but extinct."

"I am among the few of my race alive."

"You come from a great people. Alas that they became isolated and cut off from the rest of the universe and even each other."

"It was the Council's way of control. They were no better than any tyrant. My father's rebellion is what cost him his reputation and status. His determination that I would get a chance at life was the reason I was sent to Earth. He and my mother sacrificed their lives so I could have a chance."

Highfather looked at him with a twinge of sadness in his eyes as he looked at Scott. "There are times one would wish one had one soul to choose over than thousands. But I am grateful you would come to help us, Superman."

Barda stepped forward and asked, "I understand the war with Apokolips is ongoing, Highfather, but why have you been summoned Scott here?"

He looked at Scott. "My adopted son, your step brother, Orion, has been captured by Darkseid's forces. We need your help to rescue Orion."

Scott looked at him a little perplexed. "But surely your own forces could have done this?"

"My forces are engaged in keeping attacks off New Genesis and trying to help the rebels. Darkseid's forces would not expect you. You and Barda have first hand experience how they operate. You have the advantage of a mother box and being able to dismantle any trap or prison they could build. You know the Citadel inside out."

"This could be a trap."

"Yes, it could. But I will not sit by idly this time. I allowed them to take you and for that I regret it all my days. Orion may not be my son by blood but he has grown up as one." Highfather stood up and stepped down the dais to face the trio. "There is a prophecy. Darkseid knows of it. Orion is destined to bring his downfall."

"What?" Scott and Barda looked stunned.

"Yes. It was the reason he was so willing to exchange Orion and yourself. It was a risk I took. But I knew it my heart you would rebel against Darkseid's training, Scott. Himon being there was not a coincidence. I sent him to be there for you. Orion himself has fought the darkness in himself and he has become a good soldier of New Genesis. I would not ask your help if I was not optimistic you could save Orion."

Superman listened intently. He asked pensively, "This Darkseid, why doesn't he kill your stepson if he is such a risk to him?"

"He cannot. He will not. The Oracle also predicted that Orion will one day find the Anti-Life Equation. It is what the Lord of Apokolips seeks. He is too smart to kill him. But he will use him and make him suffer. Even if it is to goad me."

Scott put his hand on his chin. He looked uneasy. Barda went close to him and whispered with a tremor in her voice, "Scott, she might be alive. This might be our only chance…"

Scott looked at her. There was not a day Barda had not thought of the girl she left behind on Apokolips. He touched her cheek and nodded.

He faced Highfather and said decisively, "Very well. We will go."

* * *

Author's note: _Sorry for the long delay in updating. I had no proper internet connection for a while. Thanks for the reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Himon and the rebel forces sat and looked at each other glumly.

They were hiding in one of the deep caverns underground of Armagetto. They had tried to get information on Orion. All they had been told was that he had been captured when Highfather's forces, led by him, and Darkseid's military clashed on a planet called Taratos that was an ally of New Genesis.

Steppenwolf had led the charge with the intent to destroy and take slaves and aggravate New Genesis. And the rumor was that it was one of the Female Furies that took on Orion and managed to contain him until he was besieged by the more of Darkseid's Elite and taken down.

Orion was not only important to Highfather but he had become important to Himon by way of his daughter, Bekka. His only child, Bekka, had grown up on New Genesis and had fallen in love with Orion. Both were engaged to be married. Himon had not seen her for many months having not had any chance to visit New Genesis due to the war. But he knew she would be distraught. For her sake Orion needed to be rescued.

Himon looked at his men. "We cannot afford to go out and try to attempt a rescue. It is getting harder now to traverse Armagetto and even get near the Citadel. I do not know what power she possesses but she is able to sniff us out."

His second in command a young man called Atek muttered, "Opaque is a witch. She has magical powers to commune with lower creatures who point her to where we are. She also has some of the sympathy of the Hunger Dogs who are willing to lay down their life for her."

Himon said heavily, "I do not understand this one. She is nothing like Bernadeth or Lashina. She can kill them at will but she leaves the young ones and the weak. It is more than just blood letting with her. I thought she was like Barda and Scott and I tried to engage her the last time we clashed in the Necropolis." Himon looked at his prosthetic, mechanical arm and felt the scar running down his face. "I was lucky to get away with my life."

Atek replied, "Well, she was trained by the master assassin herself. And her powers were bestowed upon her by Gods of another world. She spends her time watching and guarding rather than indulging in the excesses like the others."

Himon sighed. "Yes, that is why she is so dangerous."

Atek shivered. "They say she has the face of a monster. That is why she hides it. That if you look into her eyes directly you will turn to stone."

Himon waved that away. "Tales spread to make the rebels and the Hunger dogs uneasy. But last thing I heard was that the Darklord was pleased with her for getting Orion and demoted Lashina and appointed her as head of the Furies."

Atek chewed his finger. "How do we begin to breach that Citadel? We don't have enough rebels to make an assault"

"We don't. We wait. Highfather sent a message. He is sending in assistance."

"Troops?"

"No. A small unit to rescue."

* * *

Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips looked at Phythia, the keeper of the Oracle. She was a wizen grotesque hag, who now stood in one of the ruined temples of the Old Gods, deep in the Nercropolis under Armagetto and the Citadel.

Darkseid looked at her. "Why have you summoned me?"

Phythia cackled, "She keeps babbling about the sun rising."

Darkseid's repeated ironically, "The sun? You are indeed a fool. What else?"

She faltered, "The…the tides of time have shifted once more…and your downfall remains …"

His eyes sparked. "I have Orion. That would be impossible."

"He lives still…"

Darkseid floated past her to a dais. Upon an altar, tied down, was the Oracle. A surviving Old God. Whose beauty and glory now lay waste. She was in rags and her frail body was yellow with age. Once powerful eyes were now empty sockets, having been blinded by Darkseid himself an eon ago. She still had the gift of prophesy despite her mindless ramblings. Phythia was her guard and minder. Ensuring she remained alive.

He said roughly, "I am a God. I do not fear. My will be done."

Darkseid bent over the blind Oracle and hissed, "My will be done!"

The Oracle gasped and contorted as if in agony, "I…"

Darkseid repeated more aggressively, "_My. Will. Be. Done_."

She moaned, and her ragged nails clawed the table, "Your will be done…"

Darkseid straightened up and declared. "I decide fate."

* * *

A mother box opened a boomtube and teleported Superman, Barda and Scott outside the walls of Armagetto. They all wore hooded cloaks as they traversed the city that both Scott and Barda knew so well.

Superman stared at the Citadel in the distance. It was like a black giant in the night sky. He was amazed but reviled at his surroundings. There, constant sound of the firepits, the stifling foulness on air, the blood red skies, and the lack of anything green. For someone with senses as super sharp as his it seemed to hit him tenfold. Worse was seeing the shadows of Parademons flying over head and swooping down to arrest Lowlies or simply amuse themselves at their expense.

The newcomers were wise to keep to the shadows. For Superman it was difficult to see the winged guards use the people as they did. Scott had taken care to explain the pecking order in Apokolips and its history.

Superman uttered in amazement, "You actually grew up here?"

Barda gave him an understanding look. "I suppose coming from where you are it seems…different."

"That's putting it mildly."

Scott said, "Apokolips has a deep seated darkness intertwined in its history. It is destined to always be dark."

"Why don't they rebel? God knows there seem to be many of them."

"They do not have the will to do it. Nor the desire. They love and hate Darkseid. It is a debilitating emotion. Believe me, I know it. It took Himon and others…," he looked at Barda, "for me to finally break free." Scott pointed to a tunnel leading down into what seemed to be an old used pit. "This way. Himon awaits."

* * *

The reunion between Scott and his mentor was an emotional one. Himon was gratified to see Barda as well.

"I knew Highfather would be sending a team. I never expected to see you two. I thought he would send in Lightray or Forager…"

Scott said gravely, "We have the advantage of knowing the inner workings of Apokolips."

Barda said, "Darkseid believes Scott and I to have fled and he would more than likely not expect us to return. And Steppenwolf and the Elite are engaging New Genesian troops out on Taratos. It is the best time for us to get Orion."

Himon nodded. He looked at Superman. "This is your first time here?"

"It is."

"Do you know Orion?"

"No. I came because Scott and Barda asked me to help."

Himon's brows rose. "You have no stake in this?"

Superman replied, "If as no stake in that I don't know anyone here…well yes, I guess so."

"That is highly magnanimous of you."

He shrugged. "It is what we do for our allies where I come from."

"That would be …this place you have fled to?" Himon glanced at Scott and Barda.

Scott nodded. "Earth. We have found a home there and good friends."

Himon looked at Superman. "I can rest easy that Barda and Scott are in a good place. I feared the worst."

Barda touched his mechanical hand and his scarred cheek. "Your battles have been hard in the last few years, my friend…"

He nodded. "The ongoing war has made matters more difficult for the rebel cause. They have been hunting us out. Our numbers have dwindled in the last two years."

Scott remarked, "And yet you stay?"

Himon nodded. "Highfather needs someone on the inside. But it gets riskier daily. For that I must take the blame. I miscalculated and tried approaching one of them…thinking it would be like you or Barda…Now the Head of the Furies knows my face."

Barda asked eagerly, "Who heads them now? Bernadeth?"

"No. It was the one called Lashina up until a few days ago. It is now one called Opaque."

Barda murmured, "Opaque…What does she look like?"

"I don't know. She wears a helm…" He pointed to his hand and face. "She was responsible for this."

Barda looked at Scott with a worried look. They had no way of knowing if she had survived the rigors of Apokolips.

Superman looked at their exchange a little bemused. "Is there something you two are not telling me?"

Barda began, "I…"

Scott shook his head. "No. We focus on the task at hand."

"Well, when are we going to do this? Because I really want to get this over and done with and get back home. This place feels too oppressive for my liking."

Himon said, "Desaad probably has him."

Scott produced his Mother Box and he announced, "No, Dr. Bedlam has him."

Himon and Atek looked to pick up energy weapons. "We are ready."

* * *

Orion was hanging by heavy restraints from a wall in Doctor Bedlam's laboratory. Bedlam stood watching as one of his animates, an android, ministered to the prisoner.

Desaad had wanted the pleasure of torturing Orion, but Darkseid for some reason, denied him and handed Orion over to his chief scientist.

"Pain is something that can be fought. Orion is the Dog of War. He has skills and stamina that knows no bounds. No, Desaad. Not this time. We let Bedlam deal with him."

Now Bedlam watched Orion writhe and groan from the hallucinations he was experiencing from the madness inducing gas that was being fed to him by the android.

Bedlam smiled. "You are strong, offspring of Darkseid and Tigra. But how strong to resist and keep your sanity? I have never used this formula on a New God. We shall see."

Orion raised his head and gnashed his teeth amid the beads of sweat rolling down his brow. "I swear if I get out of this…you will pay…"

Bedlam laughed. "Pay? That would be interesting. You'd have to catch me first. I am pure psionic energy."

He turned his back on him and his incorporeal form flitted across the room to check on a subject on a table, a male lowly who was still alive but whose chest was cut open. He was harvesting organs and trying to fuse it into another feline type species with the aid of his other androids.

Outside the parademon guards patrolled at intervals.

* * *

They took the old tunnels underground. Waterways. Now choked up with rubble and dust. But excavated by rebels just wide enough so they could pass through and not allow demon dogs to follow them should they latch onto their scent.

Himon knew one passage that would lead them to the sewers running under the Citadel. They emerged into a dark, grimy, foul smelling passageway, they had now officially entered the maze of corridors that made up the Darkseid's lair. To an outsider it would seem like a labyrinth but to Barda and Scott they knew every turn.

They moved back into the shadows as they could hear the footfalls and heard the sound of heavy breathing.

Superman used his vision and eyes and he said wryly, "I take it these guys are not man's best friend?"

"They are heavily armored and can rip you to pieces," said Barda taking out her mega rod. "I'll try to stun them…"

Superman dropped his cloak and lifted off the floor. "Let me get their attention…"

He blurred before the two mounted parademons and hovered before them at the end of a long corridor. They stared at him for a second, taken aback, then raised their rifles. Superman dipped and veered sideways as he headed straight for them.

By the time Scott, Barda, Himon and Atek emerged onto the corridor, all without their cloaks, they saw two unconscious parademons on the floor and the two hounds were attacking Superman. He flew out of their lunging jaws and clawing paws. He blew upon one's face and a block of ice encased its jaws, making its neck suddenly jerk to the ground due to the heavy weight. Barda used her mega rod to stun it. The other went for Himon and Atek who fired at it but had to run out of its path. Superman caught it by the collar before it could reach them and held it down.

He shouted to Barda as it writhed and growled and tried to get its jaws on him. "Now!"

Barda aimed at it and it stiffened and fell upon him. He pushed it off him and said wryly, "They don't know about baths here I take it? Where to now?"

Scott gestured to a digital projection of a map from mother box, "Bedlam's Infirmary is east of the Orphanage down a winding path. We will encounter more guards. They are stationed here and here."

Superman looked at Himon and Atek, "We will engage them and draw them away while you two go to get Orion."

* * *

Guards saw the emergence of three intruders on the open pathway that lead to the Infirmary. They instantly alerted the others stationed further down the path and subterranean walk, pulling them away from the Infirmary.

While they engaged the flying man in red and blue and the two rebels, Scott and Barda were able to skirt the periphery and go past unseen.

The guards carried staff weapons and did not wear any wings. It made engaging them easier for Himon and Atek who held their own in the skirmish. Superman easily disarmed and debilitated them with a burst of heat vision, and super and freezing breath. He used one guard's staff and bent it around its chest like a band. He moved to another one who was still dazed but trying to get up after being blown over like a tumble weed. He fused its wrists together by the gauntlets and hooked him upon a spiked pylon and left him to dangle helplessly. He floated down to see Himon stun the last one.

Superman looked up at the Citadel. It loomed before them as they stood behind the Orphanage and training arena. His eyes scanned and listened. Making sure any movement he saw or heard remained far enough from them. Himon and Atek stood rigid and vigilant, eyes fixed upon each guard for any sign of movement.

But the movement eventually came from above as two flying pods swooped in. The pod hovered in the air and two females somersaulted off the craft and descended.

One was powerful looking with a broad physique and wore heavy boots and rust jumpsuit and a skull cap helmet. The other was tall and slender. She had flaming red hair and wore a claret colored bustier suit with a matching cape. The heavy set one landed before Superman, her sheer weight and power cracking the ground as she did. The other one landed between Himon and Atek.

Her eyes glowed and she laughed and licked her lips, "I am hungry …"

* * *

Dr. Bedlam moved to check on his prisoner. The red headed New God was still pulling on his restraints and sweating. He roared, "Loosen me! No! Bekka! Noooo!"

Bedlam laughed and made one of his androids pick up a farhen knife.

He said, "Do you know I wonder if he can feel anything while he is thinking his beloved is dying? Darkseid said I was not to kill him but he never said anything about him having to speak. And I need a tongue for our newest creation…"

One android went to Orion and held his face up to the wall with one hand even as he writhed and struggled. The other hand prized open his while another android moved with the glowing blade.

Even as the tool was about to slip into Orion's mouth, there was the sound of a blast coming from behind them. Bedlam spun around and saw Big Barda firing her mega rod at one of his androids as she and Scott Free entered the chamber.

Bedlam's eyes glowed and used his ability to divide some of his energy to dissipate his power into the remaining five androids.

Barda let out a warrior's cry and she used her ability to draw matter and energy that powered the infirmary. She let off a blast that destroyed one android and then faced another with a swift kick and punch, and tore its head and arms off. Two more jumped her and her mega rod went spinning and clattered to the floor.

Scott went after Dr. Bedlam. Bedlam's energy moved with a lightning speed…jumping from animate into inanimate objects. Scott found himself battling one of the grotesque creations the crazed scientist had been working upon.

Scott took it down and saw him manipulate Barda's mega rod to aim it at Orion himself in order to kill him and inhabit his body.

The energy discharged.

Scott cried, "NO!"

Mother Box met the discharged blast and it rebounded back onto Bedlam. He screamed as his body pulsated with energy and suddenly he was sucked into what seemed a kind of vortex and he was gone with a loud reverberation that sent Scott flying backwards.

The mega rod dropped to the floor with a clatter.

Barda smashed the last android and rushed to help her husband up. She gasped, "What happened? Is he dead?"

Scott said grimly, "No. His body has been transferred elsewhere…"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Mother box's power comes from the Source and now she needs to recharge for a few minutes before she can open up a boomtube. Let us get Orion out of here!"

Orion was still hallucinating when they freed him. He was aggressive and hostile and Barda punched him in the jaw. He sagged to the floor and she lifted him easily into her arms.

Scott said urgently, "Let's go!"

* * *

Granny Goodness was in her chambers. She was lounging on a divan styled bed and there were two male Lowlies attending her. One was massaging her bared feet and another cleaning and trimming her nails. She made a sound like a low purring.

"When you are done…I want you to draw my bath and wash my…"

There was an urgent knock. When she did not reply, the knock was accompanied by an impatient, "Granny?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Come in, Desaad."

He entered and his mouth curled derisively at the scene. He said, "There is a report coming in that rebels have breached the Citadel."

She looked at him scathingly, "And why are you telling me this? Let the guards deal with them like they always do."

"The communication channel with the guards in that sector is down."

She sat up and waved the servants away. "Well, isn't Bloody Mary and Stompa near the Orphanage? Send them to investigate and deal with it."

He said coldly, "I already have."

"So why have you come to me?"

"There is no response from them…"

She scowled. "Where is Lashina, Bernadeth…?"

"They are on a hunting exercise with new recruits on the plains…"

Granny growled. "That leaves…"

"Yes, it leaves her…"

"And where is she?"

"She is with Kanto and Darkseid who are meeting with Mantis and discussing ways to get the bugs of New Genesis to defect to Apokolips."

Granny fumed, "No doubt Kanto gloating over her new founded promotion." She got up and pulled on her boots and cape. "It seems we have no choice."

* * *

Darkseid looked at Desaad and Granny. He did not appreciate the interruption. His voice was laced with derision as he replied, "Intruders? Deal with them."

"Stompa and Mary were sent but communication has been cut off and do not know what is happening…" began Desaad.

Darkseid looked at them, his eyes beginning to spark with annoyance. Granny stumbled, "Lashina and Bernadeth are out on a hunt so…they…we…"

Kanto smirked as Darkseid continued to glare.

Mantis rose. "Permit me, Darkseid. I can deal with some rebel scum…"

"No." He spoke to a figure that stood in the shadows. "Opaque. Deal with the intruders."

The figure bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Superman felt Stompa's feet slam into his mid section and he went flying into an outcrop of rocks. He rose to see her coming down upon him again and this time he caught her leg and slammed her to the floor. She butted his chin with her helmet. He grunted and fell back. Fists came at him. He anticipated them and caught her arm and twisted it behind her.

He lifted her with a "Sorry, but I have no time for this!" and threw her into a nearby wall. She cracked it as she slithered to the ground.

He flew back to see the red headed woman hit Himon with a burst of energy from her eyes that had the ability to move him telekinetically. He was sent flying towards a piked pylon. Superman flew swiftly to grab Himon before he could be skewered. He gently rested him down on the ground.

As he did this Bloody Mary was mentally drawing Atek to her. She cooed, "Come to me, little man. I thirst…"

His face twisted in horror, Atek could not resist her lure. He dropped his weapon and went to her. She drained the life from his body.

She wiped her mouth and turned to see Superman hover above her and her eyes gleamed at the sight of him. "Who are you? You dealt with Stompa easily."

She licked her lips. "I can smell your aroma from here…Come to me…"

Superman felt her begin to telepathetically try to control him. He gritted his teeth and found himself coming towards her.

"Damn…" he muttered and her hands were suddenly upon his chest. She purred and caressed him. "Hmmm, it would be a waste to kill you…You feel so strong…" Her mouth was close to his as if to kiss him. "Open for me, you beautiful brute…"

"Superman!" Himon blasted him from behind with a staff weapon. The tingling jolted him out of her thrall and he suddenly blew cold air into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she choked and stumbled back.

Superman gasped and used his freezing breath to encase her in ice.

Himon limped to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I am…Who are these women?"

"The Female Furies. A team of Darkseid's Elite warriors…gleaned from among the most powerful of races in the universe and trained to be the best…"

"There are more of them?"

"Yes…By the Source ! Atek!" Himon stumbled to his knees and looked at the dried out shell of his friend.

Superman said softly, "I am sorry, Himon."

Himon sighed heavily. "He was only twenty. They all die young now…Thank you for saving my life…I…."

They looked up to see and hear a shout. It was Barda and Scott. Barda bore the unconscious body of a man. Superman could only assume it was Orion.

Himon exclaimed, "You got him!"

They said urgently, "Yes and we need to go! Now!"

Himon began, "Mother box…"

"Needs time to recharge…We need to move…!"

Barda stared for a moment at the red haired vampire encased in ice, lying unconscious. She then saw Stompa. She almost was tempted to stop and shake Stompa awake and demand answers but Scott shook his head at her.

"My love, even if she was here…What can we do?"

Barda sighed and nodded.

They made their way back towards the direction they came, across the open path towards the opening leading to the subterranean maze of corridors.

Suddenly, sounds of energy weapons could be heard and something coming in fast on the wind. Himon let out a screech of pain and stumbled. They turned to see a group of winged parademons shooting at them. The blasts hit the ground around them.

Scott cried, "Himon!"

Himon winced in pain and tried to rise unsuccessfully, waving at him to go ahead. Scott ignored him and lifted him over his shoulder.

Superman lifted off. "I'll take care of them and catch up. Help him!"

As they disappeared into the opening, Superman flew up and at blurring speed, he ploughed into the group. Heat vision sliced wings and burned weapons. Those that tried jumping on him got spun off him and hurled for over a mile. As he broke the last weapon he turned to fly down to follow his allies.

Then he heard the air rushing at him from behind. He spun around in time to see a dark figure come at him out of nowhere. Fist arching and hitting him straight in the sternum. And a foot whipping up and connecting with his jaw.

He tumbled in the air and plummeted heavily to the ground onto his back. The ground splintered under him.

"Crap," he muttered, somewhat annoyed at himself for allowing himself to get caught off guard.

Superman opened his eyes and saw a figure floating above him. As his mind ticked over to wonder how come he did not hear or see the attack coming he saw the last remnant of a portal in the air vanish.

"Clever…"

He had micro seconds to take in what he saw. His super senses helped him gauge swiftly. It looked female from the shape. Another one of the Furies that Himon mentioned?

He assessed her to be five foot eleven, and one hundred and thirty five pounds. She was attired in a fitted, black, sleeveless, square neck top, and pants and knee high black boots. Silver arm bands circled both her upper arms and a torque around the neck. A war mask that was the combination of an ape and boar covered her face.

He noted this new Fury was hovering. That meant some power of flight.

A hand wearing spiked metal gauntlet that ended near the elbow drew out a long sword from a scabbard over the right shoulder. She lifted it high with both hands over her head. It sizzled with a kind of electrical energy.

Then she was coming down upon him. Hard and fast.

* * *

Author's Note: _The abilities of a mother box is varied and differs according to writers. It is essentially a living computer that has a bond with its owner. I decided to use the mask from Final Crisis for Diana. I liked the visual impact of this grotesque mask but hated the story Grant Morrison wrote. He pretty much mistreated with Wonder Woman in Final Crisis writing her as a brainwashed, scarred slave of Darkseid, who did nothing proactively to redeem herself in the story. _

_For my story I love the implication of my Diana hiding her face under this mask._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Superman saw her coming at him and he moved a micro second before she landed, blurring behind her.

The force of her landing cracked the earth. Her sword incised the ground.

She spun around after a moment as if taken aback at his speed. He hovered behind her, his face too a little bemused at her obvious strength. His eyes did a rapid scan of her DNA and he was stunned to see humanoid strands. He tried to see her face and found that he could not. Lead was the only substance his super vision could not breach. The helm was possibly made of some unique Apokoliptian metal. Before he could even think another thought she was coming at him.

The blade sizzled as it whipped at his head. He ducked and moved to catch her sword arm. But she anticipated him. She blocked his arm and spun with the grace of a dancer and her fist aimed at his jaw and he was flying backwards.

He flew backwards into the high, jagged wall, smashing it and falling beyond the area of the Citadel. Before he could rise, she was over him and her sword was coming at him again. This time, a burst of heat vision issued from his eyes.

She moved her blade up swiftly and deflected his blast. He rose and pushed her back into the air. Firing off sharp swift bursts. She was pressed backwards as she deflected each blast with her sword. He clocked her reflexes.

Her hand eye coordination and response time was amazing. She was well trained but she was also _fast._ Not as fast as him in raw, racing speed but she could give him a run for his money in this department for sure.

She looked up as they moved, now across Armagetto, surrounded by guard posts, fire pits, dwellings, pylons, bridges linking one quarter from the other. She slashed a high pylon with her sword. It teetered and he had to move swiftly out of its way.

She watched with some bemusement as it threatened to fall upon groups of Lowlies going about their business. He swooped down and caught it before it could hurt them and with an ease tossed it back at her. She had to maneuver swiftly, and launch out of its way. It smashed into a guard post, narrowly hitting her.

Parademon guards in the vicinity, with their pods and hounds, were now coming to her aid.

She waved them away imperiously and shouted, "Stay away!" She growled, "This one is _mine_."

Superman watched them stand down. Gathering on the ground with curious Lowlies, watching what was becoming an interesting contest of wills and strength. It was clear if she had wanted to catch him, with their aid she could. But something told him that she was pitting herself against him.

She twirled her sword and came at him again. He blew freezing air upon her. She faltered against it initially but seemed to push at it with extra determination. He blew harder at her, winds that could lift a tank and she was weighted to the ground. He came down at her. His hand on her throat, fist drawn back. Ready to knock her out.

She choked. She tried to heave him off but he was strong.

He suddenly heard growls behind him. Several demon hounds had tossed their riders and were coming at him. Jaws flashing. Breath hot and foul. He was dragged off her by the cape and she staggered to her feet and watched him dispatch the three hounds.

She watched as he took them down and noted he did not kill anyone of them. He mainly incapacitated their movements or knocked them out. Who was he? This man in blue and red with the crest on his chest like a golden serpent? She moved swiftly and lifted a large pillar from what was left of a guard post and smacked him with it.

He sailed across the city and landed on the edge of a series of fire pits.

Superman muttered as he saw her coming at him. "Okay, enough."

He ploughed into her. Taking the brunt of her sword and she gasped as it sliced down his chest, cutting the fabric of his uniform but bending even as it branded him. He wrung her wrist about her back and then she screeched as the sword fell out of her grasp. His arm was about her neck and pinning her back to him. She grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and used all the leverage in her arms, and suddenly like an eel was out of his grasp and he was tumbling over her head. The electrical sword fell into a fire pit below them.

It was bare hand to hand combat now and as fast as he was and strong, she proved agile, nimble and skilled at keeping him from getting her in a real hold. Fists flew, and legs kicked. The air seemed to reverberate with the exchange of blows.

He grabbed one gauntlet wrist while catching her other balled fist in his palm. They tumbled like two birds in deadly battle. The fire pits roared beneath them. Flames licking the air. She felt the heat coming under them.

Superman's irises glowed and this time she anticipated him. She grappled with him as sharp deadly Apokoliptian blades suddenly erupted from the fingers of her gauntlets. He gasped as the godly metal dug into his shoulder and the claws on the next hand slashed his face diagonally.

He grunted, feeling the pain and sting and his own blood trickle down his cheek. But he kept hold of her and cracked her wrist back. She screamed as her bones protested and he elbowed the crown of her helm sharply and suddenly. The helm cracked under the force, a jagged line running down the middle.

The blades of her gauntlet loosed and she suddenly plummeted.

He hovered a moment, holding his punctured shoulder, breathing heavily.

She was falling fast and did not seem to be recovering. She had blackened out it seemed from the force of his hit.

_She is not invulnerable like you. _

He did not know where that thought came from.

He felt a breeze on his neck. It was ticklish and incongruous with the heat of the pits.

He dove into the pit for her, catching her by the waist and sped upwards before the blazing flames could claim her.

He landed heavily on the ground and laid her down, turning her onto her back. The cracked mask was now showing parts of a nose and rosy lips.

His fingers grasped the crown of the helm and mask and tore it apart to check her for injury.

He felt his breath hitch as ebony hair spilled onto the ground and the face beneath was revealed.

He stepped backwards quickly, as if she were some coiled serpent ready to spring at him, as if wanting to put space between them. Not trusting what he was seeing in her striking face and form. It felt odd. He felt dazed. It was the feeling he often got when he sensed magic. Unbalanced and fogged in the brain.

He murmured stunned, "Rao…"

Her eyes fluttered open, almost at once. As if she had heard his voice.

Sapphire blue eyes met cerulean ones. For a spilt second they stared at each other. Measuring. Wary. Fascinated. Confused.

He could smell her. It was glaring because Apokolips smelled of death. This warrior smelled of flowers.

His eyes skimmed over the harmonious classical features set in a smooth oval face. Not a scar or blemish marred the olive smoothness. Her full lips seemed to part. Her own breath seemed to quicken as she looked at him. Her bosom rose and fell and he could hear her heart beating rapidly.

The mixture of bewilderment that he had saved her and that he had also bested her set her features into a mask of hostility. She tried to move right her hand but winced.

The sound of a boomtube cracked behind them.

Superman heard Barda's shout. "Superman!"

He turned to see Barda emerging and beckoning him. "Quickly!"

Barda watched him fly to her, his cheek bearing a long slash that was bleeding. She saw the one called Opaque stagger to her feet, holding her broken wrist to her in a grimace.

Their eyes met.

Barda whispered in shocked recognition, even as the boomtube closed, "Oh my Gods…! Diana…?"

Diana's eyes widened for a moment. "Barda…" Her face then hardened as she remembered the circumstances leading to Barda's defection. How she left her. Left Apokolips.

Barda hesitated. "I…"

Diana's lips curled disdainfully. "You have won this round, traitor. Savor your victory as it lasts."

The boomtube closed with a crack.

She let out a grimace as she held her wrist to her chest. She bent one hand to reach down for the cracked shell of her helm and after a moment flung it to the floor in anger.

* * *

"Who was that? You called her Diana. Do you know her?"

Superman turned and looked at Barda and Scott now for answers.

They had gotten back to New Genesis safely. Physicians sought to reverse the effects of the paranoia pill on Orion and attend Himon's damaged leg.

Now they sat awaiting Highfather before they left for Earth in one of the luxurious sitting rooms. Scott and Barda had a worried and pensive look on their faces since they had left Apokolips.

They both looked at Superman. His face and shoulder had healed up now. Not a scratch on him. But the memory of his battle with Opaque was still fresh. More so now that he knew Barda seemed to know her. And because something about her seemed to niggle at him. She seemed almost familiar to him. Which was impossible. He never saw her in his life.

Barda sighed. "Yes. She was one of the younger recruits there when I was head of the Furies. I mentored her for a while."

Scott said somberly, "Too well. She's the Head Fury now."

"She is powerful. Strong. Skilled. I scanned her DNA. She is human. How the hell can that be?"

Barda looked at Scott knowingly and carefully replied, "She is human but a creature of magic too. Forces we don't understand. Granny said Gods. I do not know. It is common for Apokolips to abduct would be recruits for the Furies. We did not know what happened to her. If she would still be alive, or dead. Most recruits do not make it beyond their eighteenth birthday when they run the Gauntlet. If they do, they are destined to be used as slaves or in the brothels. The ones who make the team of Darkseid's Elite are dangerous. Most are brainwashed and a mere shadow of their former selves. They are only there to serve him."

Scott said, "We would be best to be vigilant now. We took Orion. Opaque saw Barda. Darkseid will not be forgiving. We must be prepared for anything."

Superman rubbed his chin. "Will they likely follow us to Earth?"

"It is possible. They are already warring with New Genesis, that will continue. We had hoped coming to Earth, a planet Darkseid has no interest in, we would have been able to live in peace. Now…"

Superman said briskly, "I need to get back to debrief the League immediately. Prepare for anything."

Scott said, "We will not be staying much longer. If you want to go and check the ship for our flight home you can. I just need to say goodbye to Highfather…"

Superman nodded. "I'll see you down in the hanger." He left them.

Scott turned to look at Barda. "Why didn't you tell him the truth about Diana?"

She sighed. "What good would it do? Superman knows the Amazons and would feel obliged to tell them. She is not the girl we left behind. She looked at me with real hostility. I think she will never forgive me for leaving. I am just glad to know she is still alive, but…Oh Scott, we should have taken her with us!" Barda's face was pinched with sadness and guilt.

Scott said sympathetically and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I know but we discussed this, my heart. Taking her would have incited Darkseid's rage against her people. How could we justify that kind of carnage?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "We have lost her."

Scott sighed. "Right now our problems will be Darkseid seeking retribution for taking Orion. We must be on our guard."

Before she could reply the sound of footsteps entering the room made them turn. It was Highfather. He had a look of relief and gratitude on his face. He was able to report that Orion and Himon were both stable and resting.

"Where is Superman?"

"He has gone to the hanger. He is anxious to return to Earth."

Highfather nodded knowingly. "You took a big risk exposing yourselves to Apokolips to help save Orion. If there is anything I can do to repay you and him, name it."

Scott said, "We do not want payment for a rescue mission."

Highfather held him by the shoulders. "Scott, I know we did not start off on the right footing. You must resent me for what I did…using you…"

He said calmly, "It is in the past. You did what you had to do to protect a planet and your kingdom. I understand the love of family." He looked fondly at Barda. "Good things can come out of bad situations too. I would have never met my wife but for that treaty."

Highfather smiled gently at Barda. "You have made Scott happy. For that I am grateful. It is odd indeed how in the darkest of places light can shine and keep hope and faith alive. I wish you both joy and happiness."

Scott accepted his hand shake. "Farewell, Father."

"Farewell, my son. I hope to see you again."

* * *

Darkseid looked down at Opaque from his throne as she went down on one knee before him. Behind her were Stompa and Bloody Mary. They looked uncomfortable and apprehensive. Standing, watching them were Grayven, Kalibak Granny, Bernadeth , Lashina, Kanto and Desaad. All wore smirks on their faces with the exception of the master assassin.

They were waiting with anticipation to hear what Darkseid would decree. He was angry to have not only lost Orion but Dr Bedlam as well. He had Graven execute all the parademons who were supposed to guard the lower levels, the perimeter and the infirmary.

"Well?" he asked coldly.

Opaque was back in a fresh mask, and her wrist bandaged. She said bluntly, "I miscalculated. I thought I could take him down alone. He was strong and fast. And then there was Barda and Scott in the equation."

"Barda and Scott. " Darkseid laced his fingers together. "Yes, I should not be surprised they came. Highfather no doubt got a real sense of pleasure sending my "son" to retake his. Let them enjoy the victory while they can. But blaming this on a miscalculation? There were three of you…" He looked at Stompa and Mary. "And parademons at you disposal. I sent you because you were deemed the best of the Furies."

"My lord, in my time as a Fury I have never encountered a man who could shoot fire from his eyes and blow icy, buffeting winds from his mouth."

Darkseid frowned. "Who and what is this man?"

Kanto spoke up. "I did some research. He is a Kryptonian, my lord. He resides on Earth as its protector and enforcer of justice."

Granny uttered, "Kryptonian? The race is dead."

"Yes. But one lives."

Darkseid said, "How is that I did not know of this Kryptonian? How come you did not capture him when you went to Earth, Kanto?"

Kanto said, "He appeared on Earth only some six years ago. There was no evidence of his existence while I was there."

"One would think a Kryptonian's existence would be easy to detect. Someone hid him and hid him well. A pity he has embroiled himself in Apokolips' business, making him my enemy."

"Give me a chance to redeem myself," began Opaque. "I can go to Earth and make him, Barda and Scott pay for their interference and treachery. We can arrange a raiding party. Harvest slaves. Show them that Apokolips will not be trifled with."

Lashina said derisively, "You couldn't defeat him here, you think you can do it there?"

Opaque did not look at her. She kept her face focused on Darkseid, ignoring the barb. It was a kind of imperious habit she had that aggravated Lashina.

"I do not make the same mistakes twice, my lord."

Granny snapped, "Mistakes are not tolerated on Apokolips, you arrogant creature."

She replied icily, "If that were true half of this company would be dead or recruiting slaves as their penance."

Kanto snickered.

Grayven scowled, not appreciating her sarcasm which was directed at him. He said coldly, "Father, permit Kalibak and myself to undertake this mission. We will do what Opaque failed to. We will bring Barda and Scott to you and the head of this Superman."

Desaad said with a gleam in his eyes. "Why bring the head alone? Bring the body. I own a great desire to study him."

Kanto said dryly, "You mean torture and cut him to ribbons?"

Desaad replied, "It would be a shame to kill the last specimen of an extinct race without us studying him."

Lashina stepped forward with Grayven. "Allow me to accompany Grayven…"

Kalibak began crossly, "We do not need the help of Furies…You have all done enough damage letting the Kryptonian get the better of you…"

Lashina snapped, "It was not me! It was Opaque's incompetence!"

Darkseid put up his hand up. His eyes looked amused at their bickering. He said, "You and Grayven are needed in the war with New Genesis. Now is not the time to waste my forces on a planet of savages. You will remain here. Opaque you will get your chance. You will put together a small raiding party of your choice."

She rose and bowed, "Thank you, my lord. I will start my research and prepara…"

He stopped her. "And you will take Lashina, Stompa and Bloody Mary with you."

Lashina's eyes glowed. Stompa and Mary looked relieved. They had been spared.

She knew there was no arguing. She bowed stiffly. "It is as you wish, Lord Darkseid."

"Try not to disappoint me. I will not be so patient next time."

* * *

Dalmar sat down with Opaque. They were in the house of records and archives. They had full use of the place. The keeper had turned in for the night and being Head Fury Diana was able to access it without any problems. Now Diana was able to remove her mask.

There were few people she showed her face too since becoming a Fury. Only Dalmar and Kanto had the privilege. Kanto was the closest thing she had to a mentor and Dalmar an ally. She had no other friends. No one could be trusted and she had seen many girls come and go and die. Nira, the other recruit that had been on the same ship when Kanto has captured them was now languishing in a brothel.

Dalmar was grateful for Diana as an ally. They watched each others back, and now as Diana was head Fury, no one came to take her against her will anymore and Lashina had long stopped tormenting her. She was grateful for the chance to prove herself to Darkseid too.

They now looked at maps and documents on Earth. Studying the history and people.

Dalmar remarked, "What a backward race. Billions of years old and still fragile and primitive. Why Kanto even went there in the first place?"

"He got me from Earth."

She looked at her taken aback. "You?"

"Yes, the immortal Amazons were sequestered there."

"I see…So do you think they would still be there?"

"I do not know nor do I care. They never came to find me or cared whether I lived or died. My life and home is here." Her voice sounded brittle.

Dalmar looked up from her screen and saw Diana looking at some images of a red planet exploding. "What is that?"

"Krypton. His planet. Powered by a red sun. Populated by a highly advanced race. They lived in isolation. There was building radiation from within the core and it exploded, killing every one…

"But him…"

"I…" She frowned. "The cellular structure of Kryptonians allows for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels when exposed to a yellow star like Earth's Sun, giving them vast superhuman powers. It explains his abilities, I suppose."

"He was very strong?"

"Yes…we almost stalemated and he…" She looked slightly annoyed and bemused. "He could have taken the victory. But he did not."

Dalmar looked curious. "What?

Diana looked at her wrist. "I lost consciousness for a minute. I saw his elbow coming but it was too fast and it was powerful enough to break my helm and concuss me. I could feel the heat of the firepits. I would have fallen in but when I opened my eyes I was lying down on the ground, unscathed. He stopped me from falling."

Dalmar looked perplexed. "That is odd. He should have killed you."

She closed the window to the screen with a finger and declared coolly, "He could have killed the hounds too. He did not. Nor did he kill Stompa or Mary. I can foresee that he has some misplaced sense of honor and compassion that these Earthlings seem to preach about. It will not help him or them."

* * *

Superman, Barda and Scott landed in the hanger of the JLA satellite. They reported in. Batman was on monitor duty. They had long contacted the Satellite and informed them that the mission had been successful. Superman volunteered to write a report and allow Scott and Barda to go home.

Batman watched him as he typed swiftly. "You look a bit worried."

"We need to amp up our security protocols, Bruce."

"You think they will come after you?"

"I don't know. Earth is not of any interest to them and their war is with New Genesis but I have this feeling in my gut…"

"Well, the Satellite can clock all alien craft coming into the Solar System…"

"These guys have boomtubes. They don't need to come the normal way."

"Ah…boomtubes." Bruce said it with distaste. He had joined the League because he knew that the world he lived in had foes he could not fight alone but it still did not mean he ever got use to alien and magical forces. Dealing with psychotic clowns and femme fatales were bad enough. "So what are you proposing?"

Superman said, "New Genesis has spies on Apokolips so we will be hoping to get any tip off on any signs of an invasion. They are engaged in a war though, so it is uncertain how many reinforcements they can send. I think we need to try to talk to the Guardians and the U.N. We need to have some sort of coordinated effort and planning how we would deal with a full on assault. I will try to get Scott and Barda involved. They would know about Apokoliptian weaponry and tactical protocols."

"Assuming they don't attack today," Batman returned.

Superman finished his report. "If they do, then it would not be a full scale assault. Much of the army is engaged with New Genesian troops. It would take more than a few hours to pull them in and organize them. Right. I'm done. I need to call Ma and Pa and get some shut eye."

Batman nodded. "Sure. You look a little tired."

Superman rubbed his shoulder instinctively. It was not that anything hurt but the memory was still fresh. "I had to take on quite a few opponents: hounds, parademons, Furies…"

"You need to go to the infirmary?" queried Batman a little suspiciously.

"No...no. I'm fine. Goodnight, Bruce."

"Goodnight, Clark."

Superman headed towards his quarters down some levels in the Satellite. He took a quick shower and threw on a pair of boxers and dropped on the bed. His eyes closed almost instantly.

* * *

"Clark…"

Clark turned in his bed. He was in his apartment in Metropolis. Lois was lying on the pillow next to him.

"Lois…?" He looked at her bemused. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him an amused look. "Really, Smallville, you would think you would remember we went to dinner and ended up here. It was rather nice, wasn't it?" She cooed and moved to straddle him.

Clark blinked. "What?"

She bent and blew his spit curl back. "You were right…The truth does set you free…"

He looked at her dazed and closed his eyes as her lips met his. It was unlike any kiss he ever had from her. He could feel the pressure of her lips. His hands went to the curtain of her hair and when she raised her head, it was not Lois' eyes or face he saw.

Brilliant sapphire eyes gleamed down at him.

"Kal…"

It was like a caress, an intimate whisper. Her perfumed breath fanned his face.

His eyes widened as he felt something sharp on his flesh. He looked down and saw a shard of kryptonite in her hand. It went into his chest. The pain was excruciating. He groaned in agony.

He jerked up and saw he was sitting up in his bed in his room in the Satellite. He was sweating and his heart was thumping.

"Damn it…" He raked his fingers through his hair and sat up. He had nightmares before but none that ever made him actually sweat. He looked at a clock. He had been out for a mere half an hour. He felt unsettled and definitely not able to go back to sleep.

He rose and blurred into his uniform. He needed something to do. To gather his thoughts and burn off some steam.

As he flew away from the Satellite, he tried to banish the face of the woman called Diana from his mind.

A kind of translucent figure with a caduceus and winged sandals watched him as he broke the atmospheric barrier and vanished.

* * *

Jonathan Kent lifted his head out from the bonnet of his old pickup to watched Clark as he now hovered over the barn with shouldering several planks. Clark had come home to help with repairs to the fence, and had decided give repaint the whole farmhouse, and replace the barn roof. The perimeter fence had needed replacement but the other repairs were totally unnecessary.

He watched his son work and frowned. Clark was now using his hands to drive nails into the wood.

Martha Kent stepped out with two glasses of fruit punch. She looked at her husband's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is bothering him today. He can't keep still."

Martha handed him his glass. "Yes, I guessed as much. Have you asked him anything?"

"No. I don't like to pry. Often enough he will tell me if he needs to talk."

Martha nodded. "Time for a break then. Clark! I have something for you."

Clark put down the planks and tools and flew down. He was in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiled but took the glass from his mother. "I'm not thirsty."

"No, but you can take a break."

"I don't need a break…"

"No but Pa does. You can keep him company. I'll be preparing dinner."

Martha left them and went inside. Clark looked at his father with a smile as they sat on some bales of hay. "What do you want to know, Pa?"

"Well, who says I want to know anything?"

"I heard you and Ma. It's okay you can ask."

Jonathan smiled. "Are you okay? You look pretty preoccupied."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Is it the League?"

"No, that's going well."

"Work?"

"You could say that. I finally told Lois I was Clark Kent."

"Ah. From your expression, she did not take it well?"

"No. She's pretty angry with me. She refuses to speak to me at work. I never meant to hurt her."

Jonathan said gravely, "Did you explain why you did what you did?"

"Yes, but she feels I played her for a fool."

"Understandable. You need to give her time."

"If it was just time, but it's more than that. She seems uneasy reconciling me with Clark Kent. But I am Clark in many ways. It is the name I was given and you reared me. If she rejects that then she rejects you, Ma, all of this."

"Living a double life can never be easy, but you are not defined by those glasses or the cape only, my boy. You are Clark to us yes, but we see the real Clark. Lois barely sees him. She sees Superman, your public persona, who saves people, and gives speeches and is Leader of the League. Yet she does not know Kal-El's intimate thoughts or fears like your colleagues do. Just because you bear my last name does not mean you can't be Jor-El and Lara's son too. It is not disloyal to me. You have always been destined to become a great man, Clark. I think if Krypton had never blown up you would be doing something great there too. Life is never simple for a man of action…Your father was a scientist and he was rather infamous…"

Clark sighed "Yes, he was not normal to say the least."

"I guess what I am saying is you are allowed to be complicated. Heck, I would be worried if you were not. But you need to be true to who you are. Not just in name only. The truth will always set you free…"

Clark stared at him with such a startled expression. "What?"

Jonathan looked at the clouding of the cerulean eyes. "Being honest never fails…You okay, son?"

Clark put his glass down and stood up. "I…need to get back to the barn. Thanks for the advice, Pa."

Jonathan rubbed his chin. Clark looked even more uneasy than before. Normally after any talk his son would be more philosophical about things. His son was not a needy man. He did not think this was solely about Lois Lane at all. But Clark was Clark. He trusted him to handle himself.

* * *

Clark Kent was in the lunch room sitting and having his sandwich. He was alone, having run late by covering a story downtown earlier that day. He was surprised to see Lois coming in with her coffee mug. He thought she had gone for the day.

She halted when she saw him. "Oh."

He rose and threw his half eaten sandwich in a bin. "I was just going…"

She bit her lip and then said reluctantly, "Wait …Clark…"

He paused. She put her cup down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, we can't just keep avoiding each other."

"That's your choice, Lois. But I will not force my company upon you if you do not want it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was in his Clark Kent garb and glasses and yet he suddenly did not look like him. He looked bigger. Broader. His voice more rich and vibrant. He was not shy and retiring. He was not stumbling and stuttering. He was frank and matter of fact. How could she have missed it? It irritated her that he had duped her easily. Her! Lois Lane! The best reporter in the whole darn eastern seaboard! She could almost forgive him for wanting to protect her but making a fool of her? It was a blow to her pride and intelligence.

She waved at him. "Fine! Sit down. I will give you five minutes!"

He gave her a queer look. It was odd to suddenly find her bossing of Clark as very annoying. But he owed her more than a few sentences for his subterfuge. So he took a chair.

* * *

Opaque stood on the bridge of the ship that she had commandeered to go to Earth. She had selected a team consisting of a hundred parademons, Dalmar, Stompa, Bloody Mary, Lashina and another Fury, niece of Virman Vundabar, Malice Vundabar. The latter looked uncharacteristically youthful and innocent of all guile or ruthlessness. But she was, in fact, very cunning and had a shadow demon under her control called Chessure. She was as dangerous as any of them.

Lashina stood by watching Opaque give orders to the parademons who flew the ship.

She was very keen on seeing what Opaque would do. What her tactics would be to draw out this Superman and Barda and Scott.

A boomtube opened, and they went through it.

They appeared high above the Earth's atmosphere. Dalmar was at a touch screen and she said, "These earthlings have a global system of interconnected computer networks. It connects people and countries and has information on nearly everything on the planet. You can even find people." Dalmar entered the word "Superman" and million of sites came up.

Opaque watched her scroll down the sites and remarked, "There seems to be a common theme connected with his name. Who is Lois Lane?"

Dalmar said, "It seems this is a female who works at a place called the Daily Planet in a city called Metropolis. Superman's city."

Opaque looked at the ship's pilot. "Chart a course for Metropolis."

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews by everyone. But a combination of real life for both me and my beta was the reason for the delayed update._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lois' lips twisted and she leaned back in her chair. "So what do you want me to say? I forgive you? You think if a normal guy did this to me it would be okay? Why should I excuse you?"

Clark tilted his head at her and said wryly, "You're right. You shouldn't. But I did not do it for kicks, Lois."

"Look even if I could forgive you, it's weird for me, you know? I thought Superman and I had something _special._ I never looked at you that way, Clark. You're a nice enough guy, but never my type. You're telling me you're Superman but I keep seeing two different people… I can't just pick up and date you without feeling…"she began and suddenly her phone beeped. She pulled it out. It was a text message. She read it. "Damn it. My source pulled out on me again." She texted back furiously and said, "I look at you and you're just… just… Smallville. You've been Smallville for six years…" She yelled at her cell phone screen. "Damn it, I paid you a hundred bucks…you're not worming out of this!"

"I'm not expecting you to date me…," he began a little dryly, seeing how she was not paying attention.

She looked up and frowned. "What? Look, Smallville, I need to go kick someone's ass…damn idiot took my money but now won't give me a scoop. We'll talk tomorrow…I'm due in City Hall in half and hour." She got up and left him.

He shook his head wryly and was about to get up when he heard a series of screams. It was coming from outside the city. His eyes were drawn to the sky line and he saw a large, alien aircraft break the clouds. It opened its underbelly and dozens of pods with winged armored figures carrying weapons flew out. Then ten slightly bigger crafts the size of buses with cages attached to them flew down to the street level.

He pressed his JLA comlink and hissed, "J'onn! Metropolis is in trouble. Send back up! Apokolips is here!"

He blurred into his uniform and flew out of a window to meet them head on. He went straight for one and took its rifle blasts, evaded its pod fire, and sliced half the craft down the middle with his heat vision. His hand grabbed another from behind as he flew down upon it and he swung it around. It smashed into another. He looked down to see the craft with the cages, and mechanical tendrils with pincers coming out and grabbing civilians. He dived and broke the tendrils and tore the cage from the craft. He then lifted it and tossed it into the direction of the harbor.

He was opening the cage and letting the shaking and crying people out when he heard more screams and an explosion. It came from high above.

He could hear Lois' voice. "Who are..? Put me down!"

He saw the Planet smoking. He took off at once. There was a gaping hole in the wall to the main news room. He saw his colleagues scrambling and two figures appearing at the hole. His eyes widened.

It was her. Opaque. And beside her, hovering on a kind of chariot was another female Fury. This one's right arm was an actual energy weapon. His face hardened with anger and regret. At himself and them. It was clear they were here because they had linked Superman to Lois and the Daily Planet. It was not rocket science for anyone to make the connection. Much less them.

He blurred towards them and had to pull up short as he saw her hovering just outside the hole they had blown into the building's eastern face. She was holding up Lois by collar like a rag doll, and the other one had her weapons trained on the cowering staff at the Planet.

Lois was struggling and trying to punch and kick her. "Let me go …you…you…Sow!"

Opaque raised her gauntlet hand to casually block a punch and Lois's hand smashed into it. She cried out in agony. The Fury's voice was icy. "I will break it next time. Be quiet."

She saw Superman blurring at them. "Ah, here he comes. They say you are his "girlfriend" on those reports. They say here on Earth males will do anything for their mates. Let us see if this is true." She switched Lois to her left hand and drew her sword over her shoulder.

Superman pulled up short as the blade went to Lois's neck. Opaque said, "I will kill her if you come closer and the Vuldarian will use her flame thrower on the people inside this structure."

Superman asked warily, "What do you want?"

"I thought it would be clear."

"Darkseid is invading?"

She said coolly, "This is not an invasion. The Dark Lord has no need to subdue this ants' nest. This is a raid. For more slaves. And you and the traitors, Scott and Barda."

As she spoke, the sight of Green Lantern on a platform created by his ring, carrying Batman and Flash could be seen. Flying along side them was the Martian Manhunter.

The Man of Steel remarked, "Ah, back up. And this is just a fraction of our allies."

She did not budge. She kept the sword to Lois' neck. "We were expecting no less."

Superman saw and heard the sound of oncoming aerial machines varying from a disk, a pod to a chariot. Lashina, Stompa, Bloody Mary, and Malice Vundabar zoomed in and went after the individual members of the League. He watched Batman plummet to the ground from a punch from Stompa. Bloody Mary went after J'onn and tried to telepathically attack him. Lashina's arm bands went after Lantern. And Flash, now on the ground, was trying to avoid the shadow demon Chessure.

Opaque threatened, "Call Scott and Barda or else I will kill your mate…"

He did not budge. He saw more explosions and heard screams as the harvester ships took Metropolitans.

"You need to put her down. This is between you and me…"

"Call Scott and Barda," she repeated.

"I don't sell out my friends," he replied.

Opaque pressed the sword blade closer. Lois gasped. His eyes darkened as he saw reddish specks. He warned, "If you kill her…or kill anyone of them …"

Opaque said mockingly, "That is up to you, Superman."

He said sarcastically, "You are a typical bully, aren't you? You could not even defeat me alone, even amongst your own. You must come and use one of the very ants you disdain to do it. Is this how you became Head Fury? Using the weak and helpless?"

He felt her bristle. He heard her steady heart suddenly give a harder beat.

Even Lois' eyes widened. She choked, "What the hell are you doing? Trying to get me killed?"

But he was gambling here, based on what he saw of Opaque on Apokolips. That she had a sense of competition and the desire to win on her own terms. She had her own code.

"My duty is to the Darklord, not answer to you."

"Oh, is that why you took me on alone in Apokolips? If you had done your job properly in the first place, you wouldn't need to come to this backward place for a rematch."

"I know what you are doing. Stalling for time. It will not work." She kept her temper in check. She was not as volatile as the others.

"I can reach you before you hurt her."

"Yes, I know you are fast but will you choose between her and the people she works with? Dalmar will burn the flesh off their bones while you come to save this one. I grow weary, Kryptonian. Make your choice."

Superman watched the Vuldarian train both her arms on the newsroom. His eyes glowed and Opaque tensed, waiting for his reaction.

It took a split second for it to happen. J'onn, who had managed to leave the battle against Bloody Mary, appeared when he heard Superman's call for his help on the telepathic link.

He had been seeing the whole scenario in his mind's eye having been fed it via Superman's mind and now he knew he had to help. So he left the vampire, who looked around in some perplexed annoyance as he phased out.

He appeared behind Dalmar and grabbed her arms. He shape shifted into a large serpent and coiled around her.

Opaque saw Superman coming at her.

She moved the blade right under Lois's jaw. There was that strange sensation again. This time it felt like someone was touching the skin of her arm. Opaque shrugged off the feeling and sliced the edge swiftly against Lois' skin and dropped her.

His blue eyes widened and then burned in anger. He plunged after Lois.

Opaque flew in to help Dalmar.

By the time he caught Lois, he realized she was struggling and hyperventilating. She was holding her neck while it bled freely, the horror and fear in her eyes. She spluttered, "She… killed… me…"

His eyes assessed the damage and he saw that the blade had precisely cut a half inch deep; it had missed the gullet, but had cut skin and tissue and just narrowly missed the jugular. He frowned. It was an amateurish mistake for a Fury. Or was it?

His strong fingers staunched the flow and he blurred with Lois to the hospital.

"You'll be fine, Lois. Easy now. Your windpipe and jugular were not severed."

He left her in the hands of bemused ER staff and flew back out. On the way, he encountered dozens of parademons who clearly were sent after him and he had no choice but to take them on. It dawned on him that Opaque had done it to get rid of him. Even if it was for minutes.

"Clever girl," he muttered.

He spoke on the comlink. "Batman…GL…Flash …Where are you?"

Batman's gasping voice came back. "I'm in front of City Hall. The harvesters have gotten dozens of people. A SWAT team has managed to get one down. Where are you?"

He tore three parademons from their pods. Melted the wings of two more. "Fighting the parademons… Where are the Furies?"

"Well, I have one rather er…large one here…giving myself and MET PD some trouble…She's strong …"

"Wally?"

The Flash answered, "Here, Blue. Trying to keep one step ahead of this crazy kid who looks like she just stepped out of Alice in Wonderland and this red eye shadowy thing …I can't even pin it down…"

"G.L?"

John Stewart's voice answered, "I can't get near the main ship either. It has a shield up. The vampire and the other one with the energy whip are on my tail…My ring is protecting me from any telepathic attacks for now…"

Flash's voice whined, "Whip? How come he gets to fight the hot looking ones? I get the Psycho Kid, Bruce gets Thunder Thighs, you get Pig Lady, and J'onn…Where is J'onn?"

The Manhunter's voice sounded and it was pained. "Here…trying to save people from the Daily Planet. The one in the mask attacked and managed to get the Vuldarian free and they used the flamethrower. Superman, come quickly if you can…you know how I am with fire… and there are people injured and the floor is burning."

Superman rammed into the main group of parademons. Heat vision, freezing breath and high impact winds disabled many of them. He headed towards the Planet. He demanded of the WatchTower, "Are we getting any back up? We can't fight and rescue on these numbers without incurring civilian casualties!"

Black Canary replied, "I've called in more Leaguers who can be spared from their own missions. Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Barda and Scott are teleporting to you now. The military is waiting for us to call them in."

He said, "We don't need them yet. If they come in, there will be more destruction. This is not an invasion. It's just a raid. They will not be here for long. Send Zee to the Daily Planet. She can help us get the injured to safety and to the hospital fast!"

He saw the flames and smoke billowing from the newsroom floor and he plunged into the room, using his freezing breath to put out the flames. He found J'onn had managed to move as many people as he could from the flames but he unable to do anything else.

He went to help him up. "Are you alright?"

Now that the fire died out, the Martian Manhunter could function. "I…am…thank you, my friend."

Superman looked around grimly. There were some badly injured colleagues of his. One of the sports reporters and Perry's receptionist lay dead from the initial explosion. He saw Perry and Jimmy were unharmed but disheveled. They were calming people down and trying to assist.

Zatanna appeared. "What have we got?"

Superman indicated to the room. "Injured men and women. The building needs evacuating. Can you two handle this? I need to go and help deal with the Furies and stop those harvesters."

"J'onn and I will handle it. Go. The others are on the roof."

He flew out to meet them. Wonder Woman looked around. "Neith, what is this?"

Barda said grimly, "She came for us. It was inevitable, I suppose."

Superman looked at Artemis. "Batman is downtown, near City Hall…"

Artemis looked at him defensively. "And so what if he is?"

He would have smiled under normal circumstances. But now, he said in that inimitable calm of his, "He and Flash could do with a hand."

She said sarcastically, "I thought Batman needs no one's help? He told me to stay out of his way when I went to help in Gotham last week"

"Artemis, don't pay much mind to Bruce. He's not in charge today and this is my city. He needs a hand."

"Humh. Very well." She took to the air.

As she disappeared, Barda looked at Superman. "It is Opaque?"

"Yes. She wants us. I tried to hold off you two coming in…"

Barda looked at her husband. "We need to end this today. As bizarre as it might sound there are still rules to be adhered to. Apokolips wants us. Then, led by her, they must face us. The outcome here will determine what happens next. We must do this. Scott, call her to us."

Scott touched the motherbox attached to his chest. "Hacking into their frequency now."

It took all of a minute for her to appear with Dalmar, Lashina and the remaining airborne parademons. Bloody Mary was detaining Green Lantern.

Opaque said mockingly, "So it had to take dozens of your people harvested, injured and dead before you three would come out? Earth's greatest heroes indeed."

* * *

Batman watched a whole squad car come at him and he used his grapple to swing and lift out of the way. Stompa laughed and punched the wall he stood upon. It cracked and he had to somersault off it before he went down with it. He fell heavily and rolled, avoiding her huge boot as she leaped and came down at him.

He kicked back at her, enough to make her stagger but only a fraction. She grabbed his cape and lifted him. She slammed him through a glass window of an antique shop. He fell against the far wall between a large grandfather clock and piano. Her feet crunched as she waded through the glass to him, and her hand reached in the space and grabbed him by the neck.

"Little man, you are making me impatient. I will crush your skull to a pulp."

"No. You will not."

Stompa turned to see a fist come at her. She dropped Batman and went flying. She burst out of the wall of the shop and came to land in a pile of bins in the alley.

Batman looked up to see Wonder Woman put a hand out to him. "Are you alright?"

He looked at it for a moment but then accepted it. He said gruffly, "Fine."

He stood up. They were in close proximity to each other, the clock and piano flanking them. He asked, "Is she actually out for the count?"

Artemis lifted her right hand and said mockingly, "The Gauntlet of Atlas, Batman. It works better than grapples, batarangs and explosives."

"Ah yes, toys from the Gods make a regular Amazon a great hero indeed."

She said sarcastically, "Yes, a thank you from you is too much to ask."

"You want a thank you from me?" His eyes seemed to narrow at her through the cowl.

"I need nothing from you, Batman," she snapped and tried to move pass him. She had no choice but to brush close to his chest.

His gloved hand caught her wrist. "Spoken like a true Amazon."

Artemis' green eyes flared and her lips curled and she hurled a string of Bana obscenities at him. Bruce Wayne was fluent in many languages and he knew enough Greek and, like most Leaguers understood the Themysciran language, to grasp her native dialect.

He said, "But a very poor Ambassador…Who could believe such foul things could come out of that beautiful mouth."

Her words stopped short as she saw his gaze on her mouth.

They were close now. The air seemed still.

Then he let her go and said abruptly, "We need to find the Flash and stop those harvesters from leaving."

Her face turned a dull red and she shoved him back and pushed past him.

* * *

Superman, Barda and Scott looked at the three Furies.

Opaque saluted Barda with her sword in a familiar gesture taught to her by Kanto. She then yelled. "Attack!"

This time Opaque, and Lashina took on Superman. The parademons and Dalmar went after Barda and Scott. Barda had her mega rod and her experience stood her in good stead. She and Scott fought back to back and were able to take the parademons on easily. Dalmar was a little more troublesome, being able to morph her body into energy weapons and having some advantage on her flying chariot.

The two ex Apokoliptians could not fly but they were strong, fast and able to leap and jump far distances. The fight moved off the roof of the Daily Planet and ended up on the freeway. Civilians stopped and jumped out of their cars that were heading out of the city and ran for cover because the news that people were being harvested by aliens had made the airways and no on in their right mind wanted to be abducted.

Superman was now tagged teamed by both Furies. He dodged Lashina's energy bands and whip, and then with a burst of heat vision sliced the aerial disc she was atop into two. Lashina leaped to the ground, and watched Opaque go after him. Her tactic was to get him to the ground. She used her sword to hack at the globe of the Daily Planet. With a grunt, she kicked at it and it rolled and began to fall upon the street below where firemen and police officers were helping the evacuated employees of the Daily Planet get into buses. He plunged after it and caught it just before it hit.

He eased it to the ground, in the middle of a square where there were no people. Only to turn to see both her and Lashina behind him. Opaque came at him first. No sooner had he defected her strikes and hit her back into a wall, Lashina's whip came around his neck. He grabbed it and swung her around. She lost her grip off the whip and skidded onto the ground landing on her back. She leaped to her feet, pulled a farhen knife from her boot and came at him. His irises glowed and she shrieked as her hand burned with the heat coming off the knife.

He lifted her and flung her into a nearby fountain.

Opaque flew in and grabbed the end of the whip that still hung off his neck and she yanked at him. He stumbled back and turned to feel her gauntleted fist in his jaw. He fell back for a moment but recovered by wrapping his hand around the whip even as it sizzled with energy and he yanked her to him. She slammed into him and they fell heavily to the ground. She was on top of him. She let the blades of her left gauntlet shoot out and this time he moved as he heard the sound of the click, long before they even came out at him. She felt her hand stick into the asphalt street as he rolled and avoided the hit.

She growled in frustration and yanked her hand up. She reached for her sword and withdrew it but not in time to swing at him. He had her by the helm and he hovered with her, lifting her above him and pulling his fist back.

His eyes were sparking as he gritted, "You asked for this."

And delivered a powerful punch that sent her flying across a whole three blocks. She crashed into a glade of trees in City Park.

She sat up after a minute, shaking her head to regain her shaken senses and equilibrium. She was lying in a crater with fallen trees around her.

She had one thought. That Kryptonian could hit.

She heard a rustling on the wind and reached for her sword. But it was not in her scabbard. She recalled she had it in her hand when he punched her. She saw it near the lip of the crater.

Before she could move for it she saw a parademon landing. She watched as it bowed and picked up her sword and held it reverently in both hands and waited for her to hover out of the crater.

She hovered. "What is the situation?"

"Grave, my Commandeer. Most of our parademons are disabled and fallen. We should consider a retreat before they bring it more forces. We at least would have harvested some slaves," it replied.

She said coldly, "We do not retreat until there is a victory or a defeat."

She reached for the sword, only to suddenly see the parademon grab it by the handle and drive it into her stomach. She cried out. As she teetered unsteadily, the parademon removed its helmet.

Grayven stood watching her with a smile.

"You…" she rasped.

"Yes. Me."

"Darkseid will… have… your… head…," she grunted.

"Darkseid will not care because you would have failed. This is payment for what you inflicted on me. We could have ruled together, Amazon, you at my side when Darkseid becomes defunct. It is a certainty he will die one day. But now who will I have to share it with? No one." He bent and sniffed her neck. "Still smelling so delectable. A shame I did get the chance to plumb your depths. But still, I gave you your first taste, did I not?" His hand reached down into the neck of her tunic, and squeezed her breast, much to her revulsion. He undid the torque from her neck. "A souvenir for my victory." He then pushed her down into the crater. "I wonder how the Earthlings deal with murdering marauders…if you live that is. Good-bye, little princess."

She fell heavily onto the earth. Lying on her back, a sword sticking out of her stomach, she vaguely saw his shadow move and fly into the sky. The sun beat down upon her. She could feel her self floating. The last thing she saw while losing consciousness was a shimmering figure with golden hair above her.

* * *

Superman watched Lashina rise and he waited for her to attack again but to his bemusement she seemed to look up and then he saw her body vibrate and dissolve as one being teleported. She vanished in a burst of light.

Scott and Barda saw the same happen to Dalmar. The remaining parademons turned and flew towards the aircraft.

Green Lantern saw Bloody Mary vanish. Wonder Woman, Flash and Batman saw Malice Vundabar vanish. Stompa, where she laid unconscious, also vanished.

"They are retreating!" yelled Flash in relief.

Superman shouted, "First priority! Stop the harvesters before they reach the ship! G.L., Wonder Woman! With me!"

The three heroes flew after the eight harvester crafts. Each hero took one on and managed to stop it and save the people in them. But unfortunately the remaining five reached the ship and docked unscathed. And with a sound like thunder, the boom tube opened and the Apokoliptian threat vanished.

* * *

Dalmar stumbled off the teleporting podium and looked to see the remaining parademons docking with the harvester crafts via the observation deck. She saw one by one the Furies appear and watched them gather on the bridge.

"Why are we retreating? Where is Opaque?"

Lashina said, "We are defeated. Opaque is dead."

"W-what? Who said that?" she demanded.

Bloody Mary, the recently revived Stompa, Malice Vundabar all looked a little blank.

Lashina said coldly, "Take my word for it, Dalmar. If we had stayed we would have all been at the mercy of that insect colony. Humiliated. Darkseid would not want to see us. At least we go with some pride intact and slaves."

Dlamar's eyes looked daggers at her. "Opaque would never give us the word to retreat! You…you …are leaving her behind… You subverted this mission because you are jealous of her! Darkseid will not tolerate this! Turn this ship back and go back for our Commander."

Lashina smiled. "Your loyalty is touching. You always did grovel after her. But I am Commander now. You will listen to me and shut up."

Dalmar's hands instinctively morphed into guns.

A voice sounded behind her. "Do not be stupid, Vuldarian."

Dalmar spun around and gasped in astonishment to see Grayven appear. "You would be very stupid to side with a dead woman, than one who can make life a living hell for you. And one who is a prince of the realm."

Dalmar shook her head. "She is not dead."

He produced the torque. "Isn't she?"

Dalmar's eyes seemed to glisten. Her voice choked. "You all planned this. You betrayed her." She looked at the other three Furies. "Were you in this too?"

They said nothing.

Grayven said casually, "It has been a fruitful mission. Everyone got what they wanted. Stompa and Mary will have redeemed themselves somewhat. Malice would have gotten experience. Lashina will not doubt take Opaque's place. I have gotten my revenge. What you take out of this is up to you, Vuldarian. A shame we had to let the Kryptonian, Scott and Barda go this time. But I am not here to so much please Darkseid as myself."

Dalmar muttered, "You will not get away with it."

Malice suddenly said innocently, "Chessure did not get anything."

Grayven turned. "No? That is a pity. He must be very hungry."

"He is." The shadow demon appeared behind Dalmar.

Grayven smiled. "Then let him have his fill."

Dalmar's screams followed, along with her viscous, silver blood being splashed on the walls and metal floor.

* * *

Downtown Metropolis was cordoned off to allow the emergency services and the League to try to bring some order to the city. There had been rescue and clean up following the incident and the Martian Manhunter took questions from the media to explain what happened.

Superman, as usual, remained with the firemen and City workers to help search for anyone trapped under any fallen structures and clear up debris. He had managed to find a couple of kids under a collapsed play park and an elderly man in his overturned trailer. Luckily all three had minor injuries and were more shaken up than badly hurt. While he dropped them off at the hospital he checked up on Lois to find her warded. Her throat had been sutured and she had been sedated for her own good. The doctors were confident she would recover with no permanent damage and scarring would be minimal.

Superman flew back across the city, his mind full, even as he scanned the city. Unfortunately Perry White had to make phone calls to give two families bad news. They had been lucky according to Scott and Barda. Apokolips normally left ruin and death behind it. The League hoped this would be last they saw of them. But Scott had said with Darkseid one was to expect anything. This had been just a minor flurry.

Superman was now flying over high over City Park. It was now close to five in the afternoon. The sun was descending in the west of the city. He was passing over a part of the park, even as high as he was, he could see the lack of uniform green and know it had been a casualty of the raiders. He knew the police had cleared the park and he could not hear any human activity. He would have gone past were it not for light playing on something that glimmered and sparkled.

He stopped and frowned. He was miles up but he saw it. Shimmer like glass or a jewel.

He dipped and flew towards it.

His eyes widened in real astonishment as he saw her body lying in a crater with a sword sticking out of her.

Her heart was beating faintly. She was barely alive. He assessed the depth of the sword. It had not touched any vital organ but the blood pooling beneath her indicated how long she had been wounded and how much blood she had lost.

He did not hesitate. He knelt and scooped her up into his arms. He was careful not to disturb the sword. He spoke to the Watchtower. "Superman to Watchtower."

Black Canary was still on duty. "Yes, Superman? Go ahead."

"I am coming in with the Head Fury. Prepare the Infirmary."

"The Head Fury? What? Are you serious?"

"I am. I have the one called Opaque with me."

"You mean prepare a holding cell for her? Not the Infirmary," came back Canary's confused voice.

"No. I mean the Infirmary. She is badly wounded. Inform Scott and Barda at once."

"I…okay…"

He flew as fast as he could to the nearest teleporter location, which was located in Clark Kent's apartment.

As he vanished, Hermes watched him from the trees.

The God looked up at the sky as if communing with the heavens. "I have done all I can do within the rules that govern. The rest is up to the Fates and them."

* * *

The others were waiting for Superman as he appeared with her on the teleporter podium.

Flash cried, "Clark, are you out of your freaking mind? Why are you bringing Pig Lady here? Let her go back where she came from!"

Superman said dryly, "Your compassion, Wally, knows no bounds."

"Hey , we were all chased by her and psycho friends and I was nearly eaten by some shadow demon…Forgive me if I ain't in a hurry to be all charitable to folks who think it's fun to raid other Planets and enslave them. Can't you all just send her back to Apokolips in a boomtube?"

Wonder Woman frowned, "Who stabbed her?"

"I don't know. But it looks like it has been some hours and she has been deliberately left to die."

Black Canary frowned. "They left their Leader? Isn't that odd?"

"Unless they don't like their leader," spoke up Batman coming out with Green Lantern and the Martin Manhunter from the conference room.

Green Lantern said, "I wouldn't be surprised. There is a lot of competition to make the Elite of Apokolips. They are all very volatile and self serving, these servants of Darkseid. You cannot let up your guard for an instant."

J'onn said, looking at the woman's limp body in some gentle bewilderment, "No one says we will be letting up our guard. You did the right thing, Superman."

Flash said sourly, "She nearly killed your girlfriend too, Blue. She should be shipped to a government facility for her crimes."

Superman headed for the elevator. "We will decide her fate after she recovers. Regardless of who or what she is. She is dying and it is in our mandate to help any wounded or injured party."

Wonder Woman began to follow him and said, "She will come in handy. She knows many secrets of this Apokolips and will be able to enlighten us once we interrogate her. It is in all our interest to keep her alive. The Amazons have a purple healing ray if your technology cannot deal with her injury. I can try to speak to Queen Hippolyta about it."

Superman said, "We'll see what Kimiyo says first. J'onn, will you come as well?"

Flash rushed to step in with Superman, Wonder Woman and the Manhunter. "I need to see Dr Hoshi. My shoulder feels a bit sore."

"You're just too nosey for your own good," called Green Lantern, "and we know you want to go and flirt with Kimiyo."

Flash stuck his tongue at him.

As they went down several levels, Flash looked at her masked face and the sword sticking from her stomach. He shuddered. "She must have pissed them off bad to have them turn on her. That mask is grotesque. She must be badly scarred to hide behind that."

Superman said, "War masks are much more about intimidation and fear, Wally, than actually physical deformity."

"Says you. Have you seen those other Furies? Most of them are weird as hell. Twenty bucks say she is more Marilyn Manson than Marilyn Monroe."

Superman said nothing. They stepped onto the corridor of the large infirmary. They were met by Kimiyo Hoshi, aka Dr Light. Flash beamed and reddened a bit.

She indicated for Superman to place her on a bed. Her eyes widened. "She is alive?"

"Yes. But she has bled out quite a bit."

Dr Hoshi moved her hands to the sides of the helm and lifted it and the mask off.

"Oh," she uttered in bemusement as the beautiful, albeit ashen face, was revealed.

Flash gasped and elbowed Superman. "Oh. My. God! Do you see…?"

Superman folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "Yes, you owe me twenty bucks."

Artemis herself let out a strange inaudible gasp. "This face! It is …It cannot be…"

Every one looked at her. "What is it?"

Her face looked wary and she studied the woman's face carefully. "No…she is different…But the resemblance is startling…"

"What resemblance?" asked Superman.

"She …Have anyone of you seen the Princess of Themyscira? Queen Hippolyta's heir?"

"Once. Years ago. She was just a teen," replied J'onn.

"This woman…she looks a little like Princess Donna …"Artemis shook her head. "No, it is impossible…This could not be."

A voice came behind them. "Your instinct serves you well, Wonder Woman." They all turned. Barda and Scott stood on the threshold.

Aretmis's eyes widened. "What? Oh great Neith! You cannot mean…?"

They all turned. Barda and Scott stood on the threshold. Barda nodded gravely at the titan haired Amazon. "Yes."

Superman frowned. "What is going one here?"

Artemis explained, "Years ago, the Amazons of Themyscira had two heirs. Two princesses. With gifts bestowed upon them by the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. The elder simply vanished off the face of the Earth one day and was never seen again. The details were kept confidential. Only the elite guard and select Amazons knew the truth. They did not want to start a widespread panic, I assume. They searched everywhere for her. Finally, Queen Hippolyta broke the rules that had governed the Amazons for years. She sent sisters out into Man's world. But this princess was never found. I was a teenager myself when it happened. I remember the rumors flying all over the Bana court that winged demons would come for us next. But thankfully nothing ever did and in time the fear died down. But life had changed for the Amazon people. I never saw this princess myself. But I do know the current heir. It is said she and her sister had a strong resemblance. Not twins but very similar. Similar enough not to doubt their bloodline."

Dr Hoshi blinked. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Artemis looked at Bard and Scott. "I don't know what I am saying. It could be a simple coincidence."

Superman asked grimly, "Barda? What is it that you have to say?"

Barda answered, "I was Head Fury when a ten year old girl was brought in with other abductees, young females, all potential candidates to be trained as a Fury. It is the custom for Apokolips to scour the universe to find the best warriors. We were not told much about the lives of these girls but we did know one was an immortal Amazon and princess and she came from Earth. Her name was Diana. Like all trainees she was tortured and brainwashed and bent to do the will of Apokolips."

Flash gasped, "Holy Cow! You mean?"

Scott nodded. "Yes. This is the lost princess of Themyscira."

* * *

Author's Note_: A quick update. This chap really came faster to me than I expected.I guess we in more familiar territory, so now it gets even more interesting. :)_

_I always thought Superman would have an analytical mind when in battle. How could he not? He has the advantage of his super vision and hearing and he is supposed to be the son of a scientist and an investigative reporter. I could imagine his mind assessing his opponents, a situation and reacting as best he could. Even given that he is not one to stand around, the idea that he would just fly foolishly into situations and get conveniently knocked around is shortsighted. I also wanted to show how decisive, practical and compassionate he is as Leader of the Justice League. It's why he holds the Chair and he is respected. Comics ,tv and movies have let Superman down a lot in recent times._

_Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Princess Donna sat and watched the news on television with disbelieving eyes. She was in a hotel in New York. Hippolyta had come to address the U.N. Assembly and the princess had accompanied her mother. The Queen had not yet returned and Donna was doing her newest favorite pastime. Lounging on a couch, watching television and eating ice cream.

She was frowning and winching when she saw the footage of the League going up against the alien invaders in Metropolis. But it was when she saw the winged creatures; she let sat up with a gasp.

"Oh Gods! Phillipus!

Phillipus, who had stayed behind to keep her company, heard her and came into the room. "Yes, Princess?'

"Those things…Phillipus…Look!"

Phillipus looked at the TV. "What is it?"

"They look familiar…like the demons from my dreams…"

Phillipus stared at the screen. She looked at Donna with concern. Over the years Donna had had the odd nightmare about winged demons. After her elder sister had vanished, it had taken all of Hippolyta's efforts to make the traumatized six-year old to feel safe again. It had even taken prayers from the priestess, Penelope, and potions from Epione, the healer, to get Donna to sleep. In time, Donna's memory and mind dealt with it by forgetting as only a child could. By pushing the memory back into the deeper recesses of her mind. She rarely spoke of that day and it could not be ascertained if she ever fully remembered all that happened. But she still had the odd bad dream.

"I am…I…uhhh!" She suddenly grew pale and dropped the ice cream bowl. She clutched her stomach.

Phillipus' eyes widened. "Princess! What is it?"

Donna looked up at her and gasped. "I don't know. I.. my …it hurts!…Oh Hera!"

The General put her hand to Donna's forehead. It seemed clammy. She was really worried now. Donna rarely got sick and there was no sign of injury. Could some magic be at play here?

She laid her down and twitched her blouse up a bit. Her stomach seemed perfectly normal. But Donna was in pain. She looked on helplessly as the princess moaned.

"I…can't see what is wrong, Princess…I will contact your mother." Phillipus went to the phone. "We must get Epione here to see you…we…"

Donna put her hand out. "Wait…"

"What?"

She sat up. She was taking in deep breaths. Her face seemed to slowly get its color back. "I…it's gone."

Phillipus put the receiver down and came to her. "Are you sure?"

"I am. How strange. It felt like agony and now, nothing." She looked at her in bewilderment. "I …don't understand."

Phillipus said grimly. "I still will call the Queen. This is not something to just ignore. You best go lie down, your Highness."

Donna rose shakily but nodded. "I …yes. Maybe I should."

* * *

The Queen looked at her slumbering daughter with worried eyes. Donna now slept peacefully. There was no sign that she had been in pain or was in any discomfort.

Phillipus had told her what Donna had said about the creatures. Parademons, the Martian Manhunter had called them in the press conference that followed their retreat. Soldiers of a world called Apokolips ruled by a Godly dictator called Darkseid. Typical off world aggressors who had come to capture human slaves, who the Justice League had managed to deal with before they could inflict too much damage on Metropolis.

The Queen sighed. "I think the sight of these creatures must have triggered off a bad memory. She looks fine now. She sleeps easily."

Phillipus said, "Perhaps you are right. But maybe we should have Epione check her over?"

"Certainly. I will have Julia contact Themyscira." Hippolyta closed the door gently. She walked into the sitting room and sank tiredly upon the couch. "In a few months Diana will have turned twenty three. How long ago it seems when she was given to me. There are days when I don't even grieve for her…and then there are days like today. Grim reminders of the way she was snatched from us. The silence of the Gods."

Phillipus sat across from her. "But we persevered despite it all."

Hippolyta affirmed with a determined nod, "We persevered and I think better for it. Our nation is now one of the United Nations and we are ally to many. If this Apokolips attacks on a full scale, the Amazons have committed to joining in the shielding and protection of the Earth. We will not sit in isolation and allow outsiders to take what is not theirs."

* * *

The League members on duty gathered in the conference room to discuss the fate of the woman lying in their infirmary.

Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Wonder Woman, Black Canary along with Big Barda and Scott Free sat around the table. They all looked somber.

The first question had gone to Barda and Scott from Superman. "Why did you keep this from me?"

Scott replied, "Kal-El, we regret to have not been fully honest with you. But what could we do? Darkseid does not take kindly to anyone interfering in his affairs and he singled her out from the time she set foot on Apokolips. I don't know, maybe fate had something in store for her from then. She was different from all the recruits. She showed a spirit and will that intrigued him and he saw her potential."

Barda explained the brainwashing techniques and torture they used on the recruits and the life of a recruit. . Everyone looked sickened. She added sadly, "I played a part in her corruption too and I will always regret that. I tried as best as I could to shield her but for that very favor she was hated by the others like Lashina. I wanted to take her but I knew I could not just convince her that she needed to leave Apokolips or take her against her will without consequences. How different would that have been to what they did to her when she was first taken from her home? When I turned from Darkseid, no one forced me. I began to realize it because of Himon, and Scott and my own conscience."

Flash began worriedly, "And who is to say there wouldn't be consequences now? That he wouldn't come and wipe us out."

"Not for one Fury, he wouldn't. Before it was a matter of crossing his will. Now she is someone who failed to do his will. If he ever comes it will be for something more than her," returned Scott.

"Well, she may not exactly care to be here either," he replied.

"She lost a battle. She is a prisoner of war. She has no luxury of choice. Every warrior knows that. She was betrayed though," said Wonder Woman. "By one of her own. Set up to fail."

Barda looked at Scott. "Lashina maybe? She always wanted the position of Head Fury. She even challenged me once. But she must have had help. Diana is shrewd and would not have been defeated alone."

Batman remarked, "So there is no guarantee whether Apokolips will come or not?"

"No. But then that is Apokolips. But whether we send her back in a boomtube as Flash suggested is no guarantee they will never come. Darkseid's whims and fancies are not predictable," said Scott.

Barda said, "She will either be killed for her failure or sent to a Brothel. And believe me, Granny would fight to keep her alive just to send her there. Death would be better for her. Granny hated her from the moment she arrived. It would give her no greater pleasure than to have them degrade her mind and body."

Dinah shuddered, "No one deserves that. Apokolips sounds a horrible place."

Scott averred, "It is."

J'onn said, "Then there is no doubt that she must remain here. We cannot send her to her death or to be abused."

Green Lantern looked dubious. "But can she be trusted?"

Batman said, "That is hardly the point. The question remains, who do we send her to? The State for judgment or to her people? Is she even mentally fit to go back to the Amazons? Who and what does she think she is? Who would be best to deal with her? A doting mother who could not be objective or the courts?"

Wonder Woman said, "If I know the Queen she would want to know and would demand the right to her child."

Green Lantern said, "For what she has done the State would demand her stand trial for her crimes which includes aggression towards the U.S., damage to property, man slaughter, murder, kidnap…I would say she would get back to back life sentences."

Superman interrupted, "Yes and those charges have been leveled at Lex Luthor many times and so many times he still finds a lop hole and walks free. The State fortunately does not know who she is. To them she is just another of many crazed psychopaths in a mask."

They all looked at Superman's statement with some surprise. He looked around the table. "The fact that this woman is the daughter and heir to one of our allies puts a hugely different slant on matters. She was abducted as a child and brain washed. She was sent here by a higher authority. She was doing a tyrant's will because she was conditioned to be loyal to him. She was betrayed and left for dead. We owe Hippolyta the truth. We owe that innocent child the chance to go to her people. If anyone can help her it would be her own mother. If they cannot then they will be honest enough to say so and then she will be turned over to the State."

Batman watched him carefully and said dryly, "We all start off innocently, Superman. I'm betting even Luthor. It does not guarantee that a person will change if a position is softened towards him or her. Letting her get away with her crimes is not our mandate."

"Bruce, I have been mind controlled and done things where I ought to have paid. But you all understood that it was not me. Mentally stripping anyone, much less a child, of their will and identity is a crime. A violation. Yes, she may be beyond Hippolya's reach but that is not to say that a mother should not get a chance to try."

Barda looked at him with real gratitude. "Thank you, Superman."

Wally looked a little uncertain. "I don't know. Those Furies all seem pretty ruthless to me."

He said gravely, "She could have killed Lois. She didn't. She could have taken me down with the Elite guard on Apokolips, she didn't. She is ruthless but it is more efficiency than rabid blood letting. There is a method behind the way she operates. It might be Barda's influence. Some of her own innate birthright and upbringing that they could not wash away entirely." He looked at Scott and Barda. "We have two examples of people who rose above the evil and darkness of Apokolips. Part of me wants nothing more than to put her into Government hands. It would be so easy. Let them deal with her. If it were not for Hippolyta, I probably would. But we have another option. This is subject to a vote and no matter the outcome, we will respect each others decisions. A show of hands for those who prefer she is handed over to the Amazons."

J'onn, Wonder Woman, Dinah, Scott, Barda and Superman raised theirs. It was just a matter of formality to ask for those against. Flash, Green Lantern and Batman raised theirs.

"Six to three. She goes to the Amazons," said Superman formally.

Flash said wryly, "I knew we would lose anyway. I was just keeping Bats and G.L. company."

"It's okay, Wally. You have a right to be wary of her," said Superman. "I don't trust her. But she must be allowed the chance to go back to her people."

"When do we tell Hippolyta?" asked Artemis. "Do we wait until we know she is recovered?"

Barda said, "I think it would be best to let her mother see her. She could die before that."

"Who will tell the Queen?" asked Canary.

All eyes turned to Superman.

* * *

Superman arrived at the Embassy with Artemis. He was greeted respectfully by the guards-women. He was well known and respected. He smiled as he saw Julia Kapatelis as she led them into the ante room of the main sitting room.

"The Queen is with Martin. They are just going over her schedule for the next few days. This is her last week here, you know."

"Yes, I had heard. I am grateful she made time to receive me. I know she is very busy."

Julia gestured for them to wait. "Let me see if she is ready."

She knocked on the door and entered. Artemis looked at Superman. "You really did not need me here, you know. The Queen trusts your word."

"I know, but you are here as much to support my word as be here for them. This will be a shock to them."

"The Senate and my tribe will have much to say. No doubt there will be furious discussions about accepting a possible enemy onto our shores. She could turn out to be more a danger to us."

He looked outside the window, his expression pensive. "Yes, I know."

The door opened and out stepped a slim man in his forties. He smiled in acknowledgment. "Madame Ambassador. Superman."

"How are you, Mr. Garibaldi?" greeted Superman.

"I am fine, Superman. The Queen is ready to receive you."

Superman and Artemis entered and saw Julia giving Hippolyta some messages and lounging on a divan was a female figure with a fashion magazine before her face. Superman's entrance and greeting to Hippolyta made the female move the magazine down to her chest.

The Man of Steel's eyes seemed to look at the young woman with some surprise. The resemblance to Diana was obvious. He swiftly scanned her DNA and confirmed the genetic link.

Donna herself straightened up with interest. She had heard about this Superman and always wanted to see him for herself. When he had come to Themyscira she had been younger and not allowed in the Senate. So all she had seen was glimpses of a red cape. Donna had been out in the world long enough to grasp that this male was handsome and as he smiled and bowed at Hippolyta, she was equally amused to see her mother look at him with a respect tempered by admiration as well. Hippolyta rarely smiled. But she did for him.

Once Julia had left them, she greeted him. "It is good to see you again, Superman."

"As it is to see you, your Majesty. I hope you and your nation are well."

"We are. I see you had your hands full in Metropolis two days ago."

"Yes, we did. But all is settled for now."

"Please, do come in and sit."

Donna cleared her throat loudly. Hippolyta gave her a wry look. "Oh, Superman, have you met my daughter?"

"No, I have not."

Donna jumped up and stuck her hand out. "Donna."

He smiled graciously. She was shorter than her sister by some inches and while she was lovely, he could not miss that the Fury was the more startlingly beautiful one. "Pleased to meet you, your Highness. I hear you have officially decided to make your home here while you study."

"Yes. I signed up to a University and start in September. I decided on Art and Design, and will focus on photography, and before you ask why, it's because languages, history, classical literature was taught to me already on Themyscira."

"I see, so you really did not need to go to get higher education then?" he mused.

She smiled. "No. But I am fascinated by your technology and I also need to integrate myself into society. What better way to do that than by going to school?"

"That is one of the best ways, next to working alongside people."

"Yes, that is why mother sent Artemis and we opened up the Embassy. One day I hope to join your League. I can fight really well. I would be an asset. How does one go about applying? Maybe I can get my application in early?"

Hippolyta interrupted, "Daughter, do allow Superman to sit down and mind your manners." She looked at Superman apologetically. "Donna is very enthusiastic about everything."

He smiled and took a chair. "I can tell."

Donna sat down and studied him openly. She looked at Artemis, who was also now taking a seat and asked her, "How come you always rant about Batman and never mentioned how impressive this one is?"

Artemis glared at her. "Your Highness!"

"Well, you do. You complain that Batman did this, and Batman refused to do that. I would team up with him, instead of that rude Batman. Superman seems very charming."

Superman tried not to laugh. He was accustomed to women looking at him with admiration. Initially it used to make him very uncomfortable but now it just amused him and he usually ignored open flirtation and innuendo. But Donna was simply just very open and her youthful curiosity and native frankness made her remarks more amusing than embarrassing. Not to mention her comment about Batman. Artemis was clearly not appreciative of it.

Hipplyta looked at them mollified. "Be quiet, both of you. I apologize, Superman."

Superman said politely, "No need to apologize, your Majesty."

Hippolyta continued, "Now, Superman, why are you here? This cannot be a social call as I see Artemis is with you. Is there something that the Amazons need to help the Justice League with?"

Superman's expression grew somber and Hippolyta noted the look he shared with Artemis. She frowned. "What is it?"

Superman began, "Queen Hippolyta, you lost a daughter over twelve years ago. She was taken by some outside force and vanished off the face of the earth."

Hippolyta stiffened. She looked a little pale but her voice cool. She gave Artemis a disapproving look. "I do not know how you have come to know this but it is a tragedy we Amazons prefer not to be reminded of. It is in the past and I would prefer not to discuss it."

"I am not here to deliberately bring you any pain, your Majesty but something has happened. It's to do with your daughter. Diana."

She looked at him warily. Donna looked perplexed. "To do with Diana? How do you know she was called Diana? Artemis, you had no right…"

Artemis replied defensively, "I did not do anything to…"

Superman gently interrupted, "Artemis did not tell me anything. Please, hear me out."

Hippolyta relented warily. "Proceed."

"Not too long ago I accompanied two allies on a rescue mission. They were ex servants of Darkseid, who had defected and fled that world some years before. We were to go to Apokolips, to rescue the son of Highfather, ruler of New Genesis. This son was called Orion and he had been captured by Apokolpitian forces. It was on this mission I came up against Darkseid's Elite forces. Of these forces is a band of female warriors called the Furies. They were strong females who had been abducted from various parts of the universe. All trained and brainwashed to do Darkseid's will."

Hippolyta's color fluctuated. Donna's eyes were widening in shock.

"There was one whom I fought. She was powerful. She had flight, speed and great strength. She was called Opaque and she was the leader of these Furies. She headed this raiding force that came to Metropolis two days ago. It was in retaliation to us taking Orion and defeating them. She was betrayed by her own forces. Stabbed in the stomach and left to die."

Donna gasped and her hand went to touch her stomach in shock. "Hera…"

Hippolyta stared at her in disbelief and then at Superman. She could hear what he was saying but could not seem to begin to process it.

Donna nearly screamed, "You found my sister?"

Hippolyta hissed. "Donna, sit down." She turned disbelieving eyes to the Man of Steel. "Superman, are you saying you found my daughter?"

He nodded. "Yes. She lies in the Watchtower as we speak. Badly injured."

The Queen's voice tensed. "If this is some jest…"

"No, my Queen," said Artemis. "It is the truth. Your daughter Diana is alive and she is in the custody of the Justice League."

"This must be some coincidence. A trick. How can this be she? She would never become some mindless slave of a tyrant…She is called Opaque, you say…She grew up there…" Hippolyta shook her head. It could not be. Not now. Not this way.

Superman said earnestly, "Your Majesty, I have two credible witnesses, good allies, who can testify this is your lost daughter. Those same two ex servants of Darkseid who I went to New Genesis with. They knew her. They were there when she was brought in as a child. Her name was Diana and she was an immortal Amazon and princess."

"They only tell you this now? No one thought to come to me before?" She rose angrily and began to pace.

"They could do nothing while she was under Darkseid's power. He threatened to destroy Themyscira. And Diana herself had been bent to his will…What could they tell you? They had no proof other than a story. Why should you or I believe them?"

The Queen clenched her fists. "This could be an imposter. It could be a trick of the cruel Gods…"

He stood up. "I checked her DNA. It is human. It matched Princess Donna's. Physically they have a strong resemblance. You would have to be blind to miss it."

Donna went to her mother and clung to her. "Mother, I felt when she was stabbed. Right in my gut. When we were little, do you remember how we could feel each other sometimes? If Diana was in pain, I knew. I have not felt anything of Diana for years. But yesterday I did. Those winged demons are the same ones that attacked us on the beach that day. It must be her…We must go to her."

Hippolyta's voice shook. She felt weak and held on to Donna for strength. "Diana is alive...I had lost all hope…"

Artemis came up to them and put her hand on both their shoulders and she squeezed. "She is. I saw her myself. It is not a lie or trick."

Hippolyta looked at Superman. "Then take us to her at once."

* * *

The Leaguers on duty watched gravely as the Queen of the Amazons, Princess Donna, Wonder Woman and Superman beamed into the Satellite. Hippolyta acknowledged them with a nod and greeted those she knew like J'onn Jonzz. Everyone was very serious as the group was led by Superman and the Manhunter down to the infirmary.

Hippolyta noted that there were several automated Sentinels stationed at intervals along the corridor. They were met by Dr. Hoshi who was able to tell them that the patient had stabilized.

"I am beginning to see signs of her tissue knitting together already."

The Queen said, "Diana and Donna always healed faster than what was normal."

They were led into a room and saw a bed with an unconscious figure, surrounded by lines and machines that were monitoring her vital signs and output. There was an energy shield around her too.

"For reasons of security," said the Martian Manhunter apologetically when Hippolyta tried to go closer but found she had to stay a few feet away.

Diana's face was partially covered by a respirator. A sheet covered her from the chest downwards. But one could see her softly curling raven hair, the exquisite brow line, arching brows, long lashes, slender but strong arms and hands, the smooth olive of her skin.

Hippolyta said nothing. Her eyes seemed to glisten as she watched the figure. Donna held her mother's arm and like a little girl whispered, "Mother, she looks a little like me…"

"Yes…"

They stood for a long time. Just staring. Saying very little.

Dr. Light, Artemis, Superman and J'onn watched them.

"This must be very hard for them," said Kimiyo.

J'onn said softly, "It is."

The Queen and Donna came out eventually. They looked confused and overwhelmed. Hippolyta's voice sounded a little shaky. She mastered herself enough to ask, "What happens now?"

Superman said gravely, "Your Majesty, I must warn you. This is your daughter in body. In mind she is a different person. She has committed crimes and she is hostile and remains a threat."

Hippolyta paled. "I understand. You will put her on trial and sentence her?"

Donna cried, "No. They cannot do that! We just found her…we…have to help her!"

Hippolyta took Donna's arm. "Hush, daughter. We have to abide by the law of their land. If we had a prisoner on Themyscira who had committed crimes against us I would not expect them to come and dictate to us what we should do." She looked at them. "Do not let them execute her…please…"

Superman said gently, "Queen Hippolyta, the League debated long and hard about what should be done with her. Normally we would hand her over to the police and let the law take its course. But we cannot ignore the circumstances are highly unusual. She is your daughter and she was kidnapped and brainwashed as a child. Betrayed by the very forces she fought for."

Hippolyta looked pained. "If I could give my life to spare her what she must have gone through…"

"Your Majesty, do you believe you can do anything for her?" asked J'onn.

Donna pushed forward. "Yes…we can! We are her family. We should be allowed to take her home!"

Artemis said, "She will not be easy to contend with. She sees us as the enemy."

"You do not know the girl I knew! She was the kindest, bravest sister. She saved me by putting herself in danger. It was because of me she got caught! They came for both of us. If it were not for her, I would have been kidnapped too," she replied huskily. "I cannot believe all of the Diana I knew would be lost."

Superman said, "The League voted after a lengthy debate. If the Amazons think they can deal with her, then we are willing to allow you to take her."

Hippolyta looked at him in shock. "You are?"

"Yes. And we will be counting on you to deal with her objectively as much as compassionately. If the threat she poses cannot be neutralized, then we will bring her back to face the law and courts here. So, will you accept the responsibility?"

Hippolyta felt her throat tighten. "I am her mother. What would you expect me to say?" Hippolyta turned to look at Diana once more. "What do you really think, Superman?"

He followed her eyes. "I think everyone deserves a second chance."

She touched his arm. "You are a good man. Your consideration for her and the Amazon people is gratifying." She looked at the others. "I thank you all. And yes, of course we will take her home."

Donna uttered, "Can we take her now?"

Kimiyo shook her head. "No. She is not in any state to be moved at the moment."

Hippolyta said, "In any case, we need to inform the Senate before we could take her." She looked at Donna and Artemis. "Let us go home at once."

* * *

Diana opened her eyes. She stared around her disorientated and confused. She was lying on a bed, with lines and leads attached to her, monitors beeped around her. She was nude beneath the sheets. She sat up and clutched the sheet to her. She winced. Her hand went to bandages at her stomach and she remembered.

Graven.

She had been betrayed.

She tore off the leads from her arms, chest and temples and pulled off the respirator. She looked around wildly. Where was she?

She moved to rise when she felt her hand hit against something. It was like a shield over her.

She pounded on it. It shivered and sparked but did not give way. She gasped and winced as she felt a pain lance at her side. She pounded again. And again. A memory of being shut in a hole assailed her. She began to hyperventilate.

The monitors began to beep loudly.

In came Dr. Hoshi.

Diana screamed at her. "Who are you? Let me out of here! Now!"

"You're awake. Please. Try to calm down. You will reopen your wound!"

She pounded on the shield. Punching and kicking it. The sheet fell. Kimiyo could see red staining her bandage. She could see the shield's energy field beginning to weaken.

She pressed her comlink and cried, "J'onn, she is awake!"

It took seconds for the Martian Manhunter to phase into the room. He saw her and was assailed by her state of panic and anger

Diana snapped as she saw him, "You! Get out of my mind!

"Hronmeer, she will hurt herself. You need to sedate her."

Kimiyo rushed to one of the panels of the machine that generated the shield and tapped in a command.

Diana began to see puffs of air coming onto her. She screeched. "Do not drug me! Do not!"

She gasped and felt herself grow dazed and she fought the feeling. In the end the sedating gas won out and she fell back on the bed.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "That was close."

J'onn said grimly, "I will contact Kal-El."

* * *

Superman had flown in and was given the report. Diana was sedated. She had reopened her wound, which had been sutured and re-bandaged.

J'onn said gravely, "She was very hostile and aggressive."

Superman turned to stare at Diana as she lay sedated in the room from behind the glass window.

"I did not expect any less."

"But I saw hysteria and fear too," said J'onn.

He looked at him a little bemused. The woman he had battled seemed in control.

"I saw an image of a little girl buried in some kind of hole. Trying to claw her way out."

Superman's hand touched the glass of the observation window as if touching her cheek. "God knows what she has been through or if the Amazons can help her. But for her sake and theirs, I hope they can."

The Martian Manhunter looked at him perceptively. "If they cannot we need to prepare ourselves."

Superman dropped his hand and nodded. "Yes. I've got to go. I'm on Monitor Duty later. See you then."

* * *

Diana lay asleep for the next few hours. Dr. Hoshi changed shifts with the quiet and shy Ray Palmer. He came in to check on the patient and was satisfied she was stable.

Up in the Monitor Womb sat Superman. He had volunteered to relieve Flash early. Wally did not need any convincing to get off Monitor duty two hours before time. It was a quiet night in terms of the emergency services not needing the League, and Superman had only to call out Green Arrow and Red Tornado so far. J'onn had just come back in from helping with a rescue mission in Japan.

Superman looked at him with a smile as he sat to write his report. "Can I get you some milk and Oreos?"

J'onn smiled. "That would be kind of you, my friend."

Superman rose and floated out and made his way down some levels towards the galley.

* * *

Professor Palmer sat at his desk and was going over research when he heard the sound of a machine beeping. It was the electrical sequence that announced a flatline of heart activity.

Ray scrambled towards Diana's room and sure enough, on the monitor, her heart had stopped.

He punched the button to take down the shield and grab at the emergency trolley. He was picking up the defibrillator and as he turned to see her rising.

"How…?"

A foot came out at him and cracked him in the jaw and then she punched him against the machines. He crashed to the floor, dazed.

She gave him a scathing look. "It's like holding your breath."

She dragged the sheet off the bed and tearing at two ends, tied it around her neck and then wound the rest of the material about her. She yanked out one of the leads of the machines and tied it around her waist to keep the make-shift garment from falling.

She looked around and saw the exit and headed for it.

Ray shook his head and aching jaw several minutes later. He stumbled to his feet and slammed the alarm button as he reached for the intercom.

"J'onn! She's managed to get out of the shield!"

* * *

Superman was putting J'onn's milk and cookies on a tray, along with a sandwich and milkshake he had made himself when he heard an alarm going.

He pressed his comlink.

"J'onn, what is happening?"

"She is on the loose in the Satellite!"

"What? Where?"

"I am tracking her heat signature now! She is heading downwards..."

"The Hanger!" Superman hissed. "I'm on it!"

The tray fell as he blurred out of the galley.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thank you again for all reviews. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Diana heard the alarms and she saw the sentinels come after her. She had no weapons. She would have to rely on her abilities and her skills at improvisation. She veered sharply to avoid their blasts. She ripped a metal supply cabinet out off the floor and threw it hard at one of the robots. It toppled backwards. She raised one of the beds up on its end to shield herself and grabbed a drop stand. She snapped the wheels with her heel and took to the air.

Another robot fired at her. She somersaulted over it and whipped her make-shift staff at its legs. As it toppled she drove the end into the back of it and skewered it to the ground with her strength. As it struggled she twisted its head off its shoulders. She saw Ray Palmer coming at her with a blaster he had set to stun. He fired at her and she back flipped into the air out of its range. She hurled the head with a back handed throw.

It hit his arm and the blaster went skittering to the floor. As he went after it, Diana smashed through the reinforced glass pane of a wall partition, and tumbled into the long corridor. She got up, not heeding the tiny red splotches on the white of her garment and long scratches on her arms sustained from the jagged edges of the strong glass. They would heal up soon enough.

She looked up to see the elevator and she flew to it. She stepped in and on the control panel were symbols. She saw an engraving shaped like an aircraft. It had to be a hanger. She hit the button and went down.

She was hovering out of the elevator onto a long platform with railings that over looked the large hanger. There was a mobile ramp leading down to the main floor. The hanger itself was fairly quiet. There were only a couple of droids working on a ship and two mechanical ground staff sitting at the booths waiting to see if their services would be needed overnight. Diana looked to fly down towards one of the ships when she heard the sound of metal tearing above her.

He landed with a heavy thud on the main floor, making the whole hanger shiver. She saw that he must have simply ploughed straight through the floors from wherever he had been.

Her heart began to thump faster and her fists clenched as her eyes jarred with his again.

"Don't waste your time," he advised.

She saw the doors to the docking bay entrance suddenly reinforced with a heavy gate. Every ship suddenly glowed with a protective shield.

Diana backed into the elevator and the doors closed quickly.

Superman pressed his comlink. "J'onn, stop the elevator! She's going back up!"

The Martian Manhunter replied, "I am doing it now!"

Superman used his super vision and saw the elevator go up two floors and then jerk to a halt. She punched her way out the top and knocked the doors open to the closest floor.

She was now heading towards the armory.

Superman swore inwardly and he flew straight up the way the he came.

He emerged onto the armory floor just in time to see her tear the panel on the wall open with her bare hands and slip inside.

"Damn it! J'onn, I'm going in after her. Lock down the armory behind me."

"What?"

He insisted as he flew over the threshold, "Do it! _Now_!"

"But how will reinforcements get to you if you are locked in?"

"That's the point… I don't want her getting out of there with any of the weapons! You will only take down that shield when I say so or if our telepathic link goes completely dead."

The doors closed shut behind him and a shield instantly went on.

Superman turned and found himself facing down the barrel of a large laser blaster. Diana fired at him and he slammed backwards into a walled panel that hosted different lasers guns. He rose and his heat vision met the second blast and she felt him push forward, coming closer to her. The barrel began to melt.

"I have the armory locked down. You cannot escape."

She dropped the gun and flew backwards grabbing up a Thanagarian mace as she did. She came at him, swinging high.

"Well, neither can you!" she gritted.

Superman's left arm blocked it. He grunted. Nth metal had some strange properties. He often wondered if there was some magic in it. She followed up with a kick to his gut and as he fell, came down upon him with the mace. He rolled and it smashed the floor, cracking it. She tried to bring the mace down again. He put a foot to her stomach and flipped her over. She tumbled and fell onto her back. She rolled and backed away as she saw him rise and come at her. She hovered down an aisle between two tall shelving units with many artifacts. She smashed the mace down them both. They toppled upon him.

He threw off the twisted metal shelves and his hand plucked up a chakram from amongst the artifacts on the floor as he saw her coming at him again with a side swing of the mace. He activated it and hurled it at her with super speed. Diana barely saw it but she felt it jar the mace hard. Her bones seemed to rattle. She gasped and the mace fell to the floor.

"There is no where to go. By the rules of combat, you are our prisoner!" he warned as he rose and blew a gust at her.

She backed away, dipping low, avoiding the icy breath. "As long as I have breath to fight, I am no one's prisoner!"

She spied a wall near her with Khundian weaponry. There was a lance, battle ax, sword and shield. She grabbed and hurled the lance at him. He caught it and broke it into two.

"I don't want to hurt you, Diana. Your wounds are not fully closed."

She grabbed the ax and shield. "Do not call me by that name!"

"It is your name. Diana," he replied deliberately, holding her fiery gaze.

She came at him. "Well, I did not give you leave to use it, Kryptonian!"

He moved back swiftly and somersaulted as she whipped the deadly looking ax at him and when she hurled it at him, he caught it. He bent it into two. She followed up with the shield in his face and in his gut. He grunted but he pivoted around her.

A powerful arm curled about her neck and she could feel his warm breath waving the hairs at her temple.

"My name is Kal-El," he said softly. He caught her right arm and twisted it behind her. "Drop the shield," he ordered.

She dropped the shield.

"Do you surrender?" he asked.

Her eyes glowed defiantly and she used his arm as leverage and her power of flight and swung her legs up into the air and went over his head. He found himself lifted off his feet, flipped and taken down to the ground. They both ended up in a clumsy pile.

"No!" she panted and tried to scramble away.

"Nice move," he muttered but was fast enough to reach out and grabbed her ankle. She reached for the closest thing she could see to use as a weapon. It was a transparent orb with rainbow like mists that had fallen from the shelves and rolled to a stop in the middle of the room.

Superman shouted as he dragged her back, "Don't touch that!"

But she had her hand already on it. She slammed it at him. He ducked and it hit against a wall. It glowed and suddenly seemed to crack open and an explosion of blue light came out of it.

They both were sent flying backwards with the burst of energy. Diana watched as tendrils seemed to come out of it and they suddenly took form.

Scores of tiny, razor toothed, long eared, spindly legged creatures with wings appeared. They grinned malevolently and attacked.

Superman muttered, "Goblins. Just great."

Diana blinked. "Goblins?" The word was foreign to her. She searched her memory. Trying to remember if she read anything about them on her research of Earth.

He lashed out and blew on them but they were on him like hornets attacking.

They jumped on her and began to pull her hair and bite her shoulder and arms. She let out a cry of annoyance and swat at them wildly with her hands. She flew to grab the sword off the wall, grimacing as they drew blood. She used the blade like a bat and swiped them away. Those that she missed made little hissing sounds. Some fell dazed to the floor. They landed on the long blade and began to cover it like bees swarming. She tried slamming them off by beating it against a column but more and more jumped on while others began to crawl up her leg and burrow in her hair.

She hurled it away from her and flew to the mace on the floor, all the while kicking them off her legs and tearing them out of her hair. She picked up the mace and hit them away. This time the energy generated by the mace shocked them and they fell in clumps to the floor. They hissed in fear and flew from her as they realized that the mace was hurting them.

Breathing heavily, she landed on her feet and stared as they left her and went to Superman. She looked at the mace with satisfaction. The Thanagarian metal had done its job.

She watched Superman struggle in vain with them. They were grabbing his cape and lifting it up high into the air and gnawing on his calves and trying to crawl into his red trunks.

Goblins…She suddenly remembered. Malevolent sprites. Magical in nature. For some odd reason they seemed to be overwhelming the Kryptonian. Which was unusual since he was so very powerful. His heat vision and breath were taking some down, but they were numerous and their sharp teeth and claws were actually cutting into him and distracting him. Her brow creased curiously. Could it be he had some weakness to magic?

She saw them throw his cape over his head for a moment and others try to drag him down from the front. He whacked them off and tore the cape off his back. He looked exasperated and his head was slightly disheveled.

Diana felt, against her will, the corner of her mouth actually turning upwards. He caught her eyes.

"Having trouble, Kryptonian?" she mocked.

He beat at the goblins with his cape. "I'll be with you very soon," he shot back.

She scowled at that. "You will have to catch me first." She turned and flew deeper into the armory. Leaving him to his struggles and to find a way out of the shield.

He closed his eyes for a split second.

_J'onn…_

_Yes, Superman?_

_She let the Hiisi out of their Orb._

_Oh. I see. You need some help, my friend?_

_No. I can handle it this…It'll just take me a little longer and unfortunately, I'll have to do some damage to the first chamber._

_Do what you must._

_But watch the shield as well. She is going to try to disable it and we have weapons in here that can easily damage it._

_I will._

Superman suddenly began to spin. Rapidly. Generating high speed winds. It sent the creatures spinning off him and slamming into the walls. The vortex he created also sent weapons and artifacts spinning, cracking glass units, and overturning shelves. He stopped suddenly and everything came crashing to the floor. Before the creatures could recover he scanned the chamber for the orb. It had rolled behind under a fallen suit of armor that lay amid a mess of shelving units and broken weaponry. He turned to see the goblins beginning to rise and come at him. He held the orb up and winced. Magic always seemed to affect him a bit and the orb burned as it sucked the testy creatures back in.

He let out a breath of relief as he carefully put the orb down.

He spoke on the comlink. "I'm done. Please send some cleaning bots."

"Where is she?" asked J'onn.

He scanned the large floor. "Chamber four. She's gone after the bigger guns. The particle beam cannon to be exact!"

He sped towards that chamber in time to see her snapping the safeguards off the barrel and controls, and turning the barrel to face an inner wall that would lead her out of the armory.

Her eyes widened in annoyance to see him and she fired. The whole room shook as the cannon blew a hole in the wall.

She lifted swiftly amid the smoke and twisted metal to head for the opening, mace still in hand, when fingers reached and grabbed her by the cord at her waist and he dragged her backwards.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Diana gasped and felt herself yanked hard and slammed heavily to the floor.

This time he meant business. His famous patience had worn thin. The goblin bites stung and he hated that he had been forced to damage League property because of this merry dance she was leading him.

He slammed her wrist to the floor and she had to drop the mace as pain shot up her arm. He held her both wrists to the ground and pinned his weight upon her upper body. Her legs tried to come up but only managed to wrap around his waist. She tried to use her inner thigh muscles and if she was hurting him, he showed no discomfort.

"You are a prisoner of the Justice League of America," he declared. "Submit!"

She gritted. "No…I…"

She let out a sobbing gasp as her bones protested.

He asked gravely, "Do you need me to break your bones for you to give up? Is that all you truly understand?"

Startled, she looked into his eyes. Her voice was husky. "You could do it."

"I could. I could even open your wound. One strike and it would be easy. But I won't. You have been betrayed by Darkseid's minions who left you to bleed to death. Where do you think you are going to go? Your world is not even in our Solar System. Your failure would mean your death if you even went back to Apokolips. You failed in escaping. Right now we have this place shut down. You couldn't go anywhere if you tried. You will be caught. _Yield_."

Her eyes closed shut for a few seconds and he felt her muscles slacken. Her legs fell from his waist and she stopped struggling.

"Then get off me," she whispered.

He gave her a wary look. "Gladly but should I trust you?"

"I have nowhere to go you said," she gritted.

He hesitated and eased the pressure off her wrists. "Fine."

Diana watched him stand. He turned his back out of respect for her as the sheet had sagged near her chest showing the smooth slopes of her upper breasts and her long legs were bared from mid thigh.

Her color fluctuated as she rose and pulled and straightened the garment. She held her wrists out for him to manacle them. "I am ready to face your laws."

He turned and looked at her wrists. He could easily find restraints in the armory. "I hope we understand each other enough that I don't need to restrain you physically."

Diana put her hands to her side. Her voice was brittle. "We understand each other, Kryptonian."

* * *

She was safely in a holding cell when the League met the next day.

They had watched the footage of her getting out of the infirmary and fighting her way to the armory.

"She cost us a lot of equipment," said Steel. He had come back from assessing the damage and overseeing some of the droids at work mending the broken structures.

Superman admitted, "Some of it is my fault. But time was not something I had much of to spare."

J'onn said, "Thankfully no one was hurt and metal can be replaced."

Black Canary asked, "Have we decided what we are going to do about the kidnapped Metropolitans?"

Superman said heavily, "That would require a full scale assault on Apokolips. The President and U.N. refuse to sanction us to go to war with a power that can destroy this planet for a hundred and fifty kidnapped people. I have informed New Genesis who promises to have their spies see what information they can garner. Scott says most slaves don't last a couple of days, particularly human ones. We would be lucky if we could locate them as well. Many would be split up and the brain washing would have begun."

"So they are collateral damage to keep our asses safe," Green Lantern remarked. "It's typical military thinking."

"They went for Orion," began Canary.

"Yeah but it's the way things are done. You don't risk six and a half billion lives to go to war for a few people. A small strike force going in to rescue one or two hostages is a different matter. It's done every day. Even here on Earth. It sucks but the U.S. and the U.N. will not support this. New Genesis was already warring with Apokolips and still are. It's different," John explained.

Everyone looked somber and was silent for a moment. Guilt and helplessness etched on their faces.

Batman spoke up, "Did anyone tell the Princess where she was going?"

Superman shook his head. "No. I don't think we need riling her up again. She'll have enough time there to get use to her "punishment."

Black Canary mused, "She seemed a handful, Clark. Those goblin bites haven't faded yet.

Superman instinctively touched the scratches on his cheek. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Let's hope the Amazons can handle her," said Batman dryly. "Else we will be faced with having her face our justice system and a public relation's mess on our hands."

Superman remarked, "Yes, Bruce, we know. But let us try to be optimistic for once."

The Martian Manhunter said, "I think they have a good chance and I have spoken to Hippolyta about helping as well. I think my telepathic abilities will come in handy."

Superman added, "Barda wants to help, but I told her now might not be the best time. It's too early."

Flash, who had been silent all this time suddenly exclaimed, "Blue, you lucky dog!"

They turned to see the speedster staring at one of the large screens, watching the footage again and he had reached the part where Diana was pinned by Superman to the floor and her legs around his waist.

He whined, "How come I never get hot bad girls doing that to me? Whoa, quarter nipple alert!"

Superman rolled his eyes. "Wally, I was trying to contain her… And will you turn that off for crying out loud!"

Dinah put her hands on her hips. "Yes, Wally, that's creepy to keep forwarding to that part. Don't be a pervert."

Flash stopped the disc. "Sorry, Dinah. It was just pretty funny seeing the goblins attack Supes."

He came to join the group. He leaned in to Clark. "I hear she has a hot sister…Maybe you can set me up…"

Superman ignored him.

"So who has the fortune to escort her to Themyscira?" asked Green Lantern.

Wonder Woman appeared behind them. "Me."

"Artemis, you're back!" began Dinah.

"Yes, I came back this morning. I was checking with Dr. Hoshi to see if the princess could travel."

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "What did your sisters have to say?"

She said, "There was much debate but the consensus was yes. We will try. She is one of ours and the true heir to the throne. We owe it to her." She looked at Superman and J'onn. "The Queen wishes that you both would act as escorts and she wants to speak to you about the program she has planned for Diana."

Batman and Green Lantern cynical exchanged looks.

Artemis frowned at them. "Well I expect cynicism from Batman. But what is your problem, John Stewart?"

John shrugged, "I have no problem. It makes sense. Clark and J'onn are the two most powerful of the team and it's natural to want them as escorts. But you all have a tendency to see things through rose tinted glasses."

"So you think only you two can be objective?"

"I never said that."

"What then?"

"I just think there is no reason to trust her. She is a Fury and a minion of Darkseid."

"Was," corrected Superman.

Batman interrupted, "So you want to believe, don't you, Clark? You were so confident last night you let her stroll around the Satellite without restraints after she destroyed parts of the infirmary and armory."

"She fought and lost. Where was she going to go? She is not stupid, and neither am I."

"No. I can see that she isn't. But she is very beautiful and vulnerable on some level, isn't she? Must appeal to your boy scout nature to help. Think you can really reform a bad girl?"

Clark replied dryly, "I don't know. You tell me. You have more experience than I do at trying to reform bad girls."

Wally grinned. "Oh snap!"

Dinah stepped in. "Okay, okay. You two can go crow on another dunghill, some other place, some other time. Right now this is not going to help. The main thing is she is in custody now and will go to the Amazons. We keep our security systems on alert for any signs of Darkseid. J'onn and Clark, I am sure you are fully aware of what you need to do. And Bruce, we do share your and John's concerns. And be quiet, Wally."

Artemis nodded at her, but made sure to scowl at Batman. "Thank you, Dinah." She looked at J'onn and Superman. "We leave for Themyscira within the hour."

* * *

Darkseid sat on his throne and watched as the Furies kneeled before him and recounted their mission on Earth. Desaad, Granny, Grayven, Bernadeth and Kanto, stood on the sidelines. None of them had missed that Opaque and Dalmar were not part of the retuning party.

Darkseid did not move a muscle or blink an eye when Lashina told him that the head of the Furies was dead, along with Dalmar. That they had lost most of their parademon force and two harvesters. But they did get about a hundred and fifty human slaves who were already being processed.

Kanto stepped forward. "This is unusual, my lord. For Opaque to be so careless as to allow herself to be ambushed by humans, it is silly mistake of a novice…"

Granny interrupted, "You talk as if she is some demi goddess, Kanto. She is not infallible. She was beaten by the Kryptonian right here. Why couldn't she be taken down?"

Kanto glared, "I trained her. I know what she is capable of."

Grayven mocked, "So it is your ego that smarts?"

Kanto looked to retort when Darkseid put his hand up. He looked at Lashina, Bloody Mary, Malice Vundabar and Stompa. "What should I do with you? You think a handful of puny humans can make up for your failure?"

Lashina lifted her head. "A soldier is only as good as her leader, my lord. Opaque failed. We tried to recoup the forces we were left with and the slaves we captured before the Kryptonian and his allies defeated the rest of us."

"So not one of you could defeat one Kryptonian?"

There was a silence.

Grayven folded his arms. "You sent the wrong individuals, Father. You should not have listened to Opaque."

Lashina's posture stiffened. But she kept her head down.

Darkseid gave him a speculative glance but acquiesced, "So it would seem." He looked at Granny. "See they are chastised for their failure."

Stompa, Malice and Mary gasped. "What?"

Lashina's head jerked up and she protested, "But, my lord, it was not our fault Opaque's strategy failed…"

"Would you prefer I order your execution?"

Lashina shook her head and bowed. "No, my lord."

He looked at Bernadeth. "You are now Head of the Furies."

Everyone looked a little stunned. Lashina looked at Grayven with silent anger. He ignored her.

Bernadeth looked stunned but bowed. "I thank you, Lord Darkseid."

"Earn it. Because I can replace you easily. Now begone. All of you."

They all bowed obediently and began to withdraw.

Darkseid's voice boomed, "Grayven. Remain."

Grayven turned around, his face impassive "Certainly."

Once everyone had left, Darkseid said, "You surprise me, Grayven. All things considering."

Grayven began, "I am not sure what you mean, Father."

"No? Convenient is it not how you were not with your brother when I called for you?"

Graven said, "I was occupied with dealing with a skirmish on Tarantos."

"You know Kalibak cannot lie to me," he warned. He stood up

Grayven took a step back. "Father, I…"

Darkseid's lips pursed. "I did not think you had it in you to defy me. To go against what I warned you about."

Grayven cried, "She failed you, father. She was arrogant and allowed the Kryptonian, Barda and Scott to take Orion and escape. Your faith in her was misplaced. We were losing when I stabbed her…"

"So you did stab her?"

"Yes..." he gasped and fell on one knee, "but she had near destroyed the team you sent her with…She wasted two chances to defeat the Kryptonian and one cannot allow that kind of mistake! I beg you consider before you execute me…"

Darkseid began to laugh. A cold kind of mocking mirth that would make anyone tremble as to his intention. Grayven looked at him in bewilderment.

He smiled. "For the first time in your worthless life you actually did something worthy of Apokolips."

"W-what?"

"You were right. She failed. I gave her two chances and she was stupid enough not to see treachery coming. She was weaker than I thought. A great warrior would have never been compromised like that."

"But…but… you…you said all those years ago…" he stuttered.

"Do not be a fool. Forcing yourself upon a female is hardly something to gloat over. But to vanquish one's rivals and enemies while they are unsuspecting?" He said sarcastically, "There may be hope for one of my spawn yet. Get up. Groveling is not becoming to a prince of the realm. You have a war to fight. Go to it. Before long I may call upon you to do my bidding. Until then, try to see that your asinine brother does not lose more territory to New Genesis."

He hovered and floated out of the chamber leaving his son almost paralyzed with relief and astonishment that he was not a writhing mass of charred granite on the floor.

* * *

Diana had been given a shapeless tunic, pants and slip in shoes by a burly staff member after she had been brought into the Satellite confinement center. She had slept off and on overnight and woken up to a droid bringing her breakfast. She did not touch it.

Dr. Hoshi then showed up with a tall, red headed woman who introduced herself as Wonder Woman. The doctor checked her over while the woman stood by silently. They did not say much to her. But they seemed to talk to each other earnestly and then they left her. She hated how they all stared at her. Assessing her. Studying her.

She was lying down when Wonder Woman appeared again. This time with the green skinned alien.

They had restraints for her wrists and ankles.

"Where are you taking me?"

J'onn began to speak. Artemis shook her head. "You will see."

They snapped the manacles on her and led her out of her confinement. She saw that there were a four sentinel escorts.

"Taking no risks, I see?"

Artemis replied, "None."

They took the elevators and appeared in the hanger level.

Diana looked perplexed as they walked to an empty space down one row to mobile steps sitting near an empty space. Then her eyes widened as she saw a shimmery outline of a craft in the light. She saw the opening to what was clearly the interior to some sort of aircraft.

"An invisible ship?"

"Jet," corrected Artemis as she dismissed the sentinels.

Diana walked up the steps behind Artemis to enter the interior. She stopped short to see standing with his back to them as he was securing the place for the prisoner, in the space behind the cockpit, where there were seats near the hull, was none other than Superman.

He turned and their eyes met. She felt color suffuse her cheeks.

Diana found her voice uttering, "Him!"

Artemis said as she went to the cockpit, "Yes. Myself, Superman and the Manhunter are your escorts."

Superman put his hand out for her to sit. "Have a seat, your Highness."

Diana scowled, "Do not call me that."

He repaired calmly, "Fine. But have a seat anyway."

She sat down and he bent to secure her to more restraints that bound her to the jet. She looked away trying not to notice his sheer physical presence. His forelock annoyed her and she wished he would push it back off his forehead. His scent was unusual. Like nothing she smelt on Apokolips. His eyes were studying her as well in a way she could not describe. There was a heightened kind of awareness between them. She knew she was their prisoner and they were obliged to watch her carefully. She hated it. She wished he especially was not there. She wished she could have her mask back.

"There," he said and straightened up. "Is it too tight?"

"Does it matter?"

He looked as if he wanted to say something else but he said, "I'll take that as a no."

Artemis said, "I am about to take off. Settle in both of you."

Superman and the Martian Manhunter sat down and strapped in.

Diana felt them lift off and through the windshield saw them fly out of the hanger and breach the vacuum of space and enter Earth's atmosphere. The jet was almost soundless and flew smoothly. She studied it. Wondering what kind of technology it was. It was like flying in nothing. When she stared out a port window she saw no wing. It was an odd feeling.

Soon she saw blue skies and the sun's rays suddenly flooding the inside of the jet. They were soaring above thick clouds. She wondered where she was going. Probably to some penal colony that she had read about.

Her brows creased when she felt them begin to descend. They were breaking the clouds. She saw the blue expanse of waters that stretched for miles and miles. It was the ocean she had read about. Apokolips had no oceans. It was…strange.

She craned her neck and saw green peaks with mists in the horizon.

"Where?" she began. Her eyes widened and she shouted. "We are being attacked! Take evasive action, you fool!"

She saw huge birds with a wingspan that measured the length of a full grown demon dog. They were heading towards them and shrieking loudly.

Artemis looked back at her and said dryly, "We are not being attacked. Calm yourself."

"W-what?"

The huge eagles circled and formed a sort of escort. They flew with them as they descended.

"We are being greeted."

Diana watched in increasing astonishment and suspicion as pristine white buildings came into view. Buildings that gave her a sense of uneasiness. That made her heart beat faster.

They flew over the domed and colonnaded buildings, temples and a large circular arena, finally coming to hover on a large green concourse.

Artemis landed the jet with ease.

"What place is this?" Diana demanded.

She turned off the ignition and turned to answer her. "Welcome to the Amazon kingdom of Themyscira."

* * *

Author's Note: _Hiisi are a type of goblin in Finnish lore. Thank you all for the reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hermes approached Hera in her sanctum and bowed.

"It is done. She is going to be reunited with her family on the morrow."

Hera put her hand on his shoulder. "You have done well, Hermes. I thank you for your care towards Diana. Let us hope it has done enough to fight the darkness of that place. Themyscira and the Amazons must do their part now."

Hermes walked to the pool where one could look upon anything going on in the world. He saw the Amazons going to Hera's temple to pray and rejoice. "Has Hippolyta said anything?"

Hera shook her head. "No. She still rejects me."

"But surely you could tell her…"

Hera waved her hand over the water and a scene with Donna and her mother appeared.

Donna was dressed in long robes and carried an offering on a tray of pomegranates, peacock feathers, garlands of red poppies and votive candles. "Mother, are you coming to join us in the ceremony of thanks?"

Hippolyta was sitting at her desk going over notes from the Senate. "No."

"No?" Donna looked perplexed.

The Queen looked up and scathingly said, "It is not the Gods we must thank. It is the efforts of men that brought my child back. They sat there upon their mount and spoke not a word to us. For years my child suffered and they did nothing. They do not deserve any thanks nor will I stoop to give it."

"Mother, please…You will bring their anger upon us!"

"Anger? Would that we even had that, Donna!" She waved her hand in a disgusted gesture. "No. Tell Penelope I regret that I cannot join her."

Donna came to look earnestly up at her. "Mother, for years you told us we must have faith. Remember when Diana and I were little? You said even when bad things happen. Even when we don't see or hear Gods. To know they are there."

Hippolyta's eyes seemed to glisten and her voice bitter, "I was wrong. Wrong in many things. About men and the outside world. If we had not come out of isolation, we would be sitting mourning Diana still. No, child. Now go. Go and give your thanks. I would not be one to dictate to my sisters on their spiritual choices but I will not give thanks where it is not warranted. If they want to punish anyone, then they can punish me."

Hermes looked at Hera painfully as the waters clouded. "I could go to her. Explain…"

"No. This is about faith. When Hippolyta stops being stubborn, and calls upon us only then will we go."

"No, Lady Hera, it is not that simple. This is about a mother's pain. She is angry. If she really knew what Diana had to endure, I think she may well curse us even more. But, I stand by your order. I will not go unless called." He bowed and withdrew.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta stood in her apartments with her younger daughter, Phillipus, Epione, the healer and Penelope the Oracle.

They all looked grave and a little anxious.

Artemis had called in to say she was flying in with Diana, Superman and the Martian Manhunter.

Penelope looked perplexed still. She had not seen this at all. It was as if some veil had been pulled down over her eyes since the Princess Diana had vanished off the face of the earth. The news that she was alive had stunned the whole Amazon nation. The Senates of Themyscira and Bana had debated long and hard until they voted overwhelmingly in favor of bringing back this lost sister and heir back to the tribe.

There had been great relief and joy as there was real fear. Fear that she could not be healed. Fear that she would bring the wrath of Apokolips upon them. Fear that they would have to give her up should they fail.

She knew as Head Priestess she had a great responsibility in now helping the Queen and others to heal the Princess. She was the bridge to the Gods. But last night despite their songs of praise and offerings, none of the Gods had appeared. Penelope knew the Gods had not abandoned them, since in the past periods of long silences were not uncommon. Also, Themyscira had prospered under the new ways. If the Gods had taken offense, they would have been cursed. But she could not help but wonder why they were silent.

Hippolyta asked Phillipus, "Is everything prepared?"

The General nodded. "We have added extra security to the Healing Isle and the rooms we have selected for her will have a magical shield upon it. She will not be able to leave it without the help of a select few who will have the key to disable it. That way we will not have to bind her."

She looked at Epione. "We will speak to Superman and the Manhunter about our program. I know J'onn will remain as long as we need him. But I am hoping Kal-El might stay for longer than one day."

Donna looked a little interested at that. "You want Superman to remain? Really?"

Hippolyta gave her a stern look. "Not for your benefit, Donna. If there is one thing I will not abide, it is you flirting with him. He is here as our ally and guest…and …"

Donna grinned and interrupted in her playful way, "Oh, mother. I am not interested in Superman that way. He's very nice to look at and a great hero one has no choice in idolizing. He is friendly and he showed interest in what I did and had to say. So unlike the experiences Artemis keeps complaining about. If I keep on his good side, I could get into the Justice League in the future."

The Queen seemed to relax. "Oh, so you are not infatuated him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Mother, I barely know him!" She then added slyly, "But if you are keeping him here, I could stay and get to know him…"

Hippolyta frowned. "Donna!"

Donna took her hand and squeezed it with a smile. "Mother, right now, I am more worried about my sister and how she will receive us. I am just trying to lighten the moment."

"Now is not the time for jests, Donna."

"I am sorry. Do we really have to wait until she goes to the Healing Isle before we see her?"

"Yes. As much as I want to see her now, I know she is unpredictable. We cannot have welcoming parties or processions. We need to keep this…according to Superman, "low-keyed". For her safety as well as ours."

Donna went to a window and stared at the sky wistfully. "Yes, I expect it will be too much to expect her to be happy to see us."

Hippolyta turned to Phillipus. "General, go and take your position and we will await your return."

* * *

Diana stared at the white buildings, green hills and valleys, the mountains, and the shimmering sea in some astonishment. She squinted at the sun and the immense blue of the sky. The rays caressed her face and she kept her head down as if unable to bear its warmth. The breeze ruffled her hair. Like a caress. She could smell the ocean, the grass, and the earth. The large eagles that had greeted them circled overhead. It was as if they knew something significant was happening. Apokolips had nothing like this.

Her feet seemed to drag on the paved path and Artemis had to on more than one occasion tug at her shoulder or arm to move forward. A group of guardswomen was waiting for them at the top of the concourse. Diana stared at them, at their helms, tall spears, warrior skirts and sandals. But her eyes were riveted on the one standing in front of the group. She was tall and dark skinned with a serious demeanor.

She bowed. "Artemis."

"General Phillipus."

Phillipus acknowledged Superman and the Martian Manhunter, and then her eyes fell on Diana. Her eyes flickered for a moment but Phillipus was too experienced to give in openly to her emotions. She bowed and calmly said, "Your Highness. Welcome."

Diana's heart began to beat unsteadily. She felt a sense of panic. The woman seemed familiar. Yet she could not place her. She looked at her escorts with a kind of derision. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Do you not recognize your home?" Artemis asked softly. "You walked these grounds for ten years of your life."

Diana gritted. "Do not mock me, Amazon. This is not my home!"

"Well, neither is Apokolips," Artemis shot back dryly. She queried, "General, what now?"

Phillipus said, "We are to take her directly to the Healing Isle. It is a short flight from here." She looked at Diana whose ankles and wrists were still manacled. "We have a chariot ready, and will take her. Artemis, you are to take Kal-El and J'onn J'onnz to the Palace."

Diana saw Phillipus and the guardswomen come towards her. "Please come with us, Your Highness…"

Diana raised her manacled hand to try to wipe the perspiration now beading her brow and lip. Her head was pounding and she was feeling a little lightheaded. She was experiencing a kind of sensory overload she never felt before. There was something about the island. Something unlike any place she had been.

She backed away.

She ended up stumbling backwards into Superman's chest.

He asked, concerned, "Are you okay?" He could hear her heart and see her color fluctuating. She looked paler than normal. His strong hands steadied her.

Diana flinched as he touched her, as if the feel of his fingers hurt. She hissed, "What do you care, Kryptonian?"

Artemis said briskly, "You will be coerced if they have to do it, Princess. Do not make this any harder for yourself than it already is."

Diana inhaled as if to regain her composure. She regarded the faces looking at her. Pity. Curiosity. Bemusment. Caution. It angered her but she mustered the last shreds of her dignity and said huskily to them, "I do not know why you brought me here. You seem to have some misplaced idea that I belong here. Or these people can do something for me. But I have been told I have no choice. No where else to go. I am your prisoner. Do what you must."

* * *

The three Leaguers sat with the Queen, Donna, Epione and Penelope in one of the ornate sitting rooms, facing the gardens and a view of the mountains.

Hippolyta sighed, after hearing how Diana had nearly escaped from the Satellite and then her reaction upon arrival, "She did not try to escape and went with Phillipus? Well, that bodes well."

"She's not happy," warned Superman. "I would keep a close eye on her and don't give her an inch. She will take it, believe me."

"Did she look as if she remembered the place?" asked Donna.

Artemis shook her head. "No. She kept saying she does not belong here and she is not an Amazon."

"Oh." Donna looked dismayed.

J'onn said, "I sensed a lot of confusion though. Her mind will put up the inevitable wall. We have to break through the years of brain washing and conditioning. What is in our favor is the fact that her colleagues betrayed her and Apokolips is not an option. In her mind, she knows she failed them and would not be welcomed there. Therefore that makes her less likely to fight us because of her loyalty to them."

"We must make her remember the truth," said Epione. She looked at Artemis. "We will need Hestia's lariat, Artemis."

Artemis undid the lasso from her waist and passed it over to Hippolyta. "Do you think it will help?"

Hippolyta studied the golden links hopefully. "It forces one to see and tell the truth."

"Truth is not her problem though," remarked Superman. "It is fear, mistrust and anger."

Hippolyta sighed, "I know. It is why I am hoping J'onn can remain with us for as long as we need him. His telepathic abilities will be vital in healing her."

J'onn confirmed, "The League has given me a leave of absence. I came with the intention of remaining, your Majesty."

The Queen smiled and thanked him and then turned to the Man of Steel. "And you, Kal-El, will you stay?"

His brows rose. "Me? Why?"

"I know you only came as an escort but Diana has proven to be …difficult…and having you here might prove as a deterrent to her trying to escape. Or if she does…you seem to know how to handle her. I do not want to have to use necessary force on her if she becomes resistive," she replied worriedly.

He observed wryly, "Having me here might rile her up even more. She doesn't exactly care for my, er, interference. Besides, J'onn is very capable and the League hasn't made provision for my absence and I have other things to see to…Since the battle in Metropolis, I haven't been to the Daily Planet or seen my parents…"

"I see…You have other priorities and your work and personal life," replied Hippolyta. "Pardon me from being so presumptuous."

Donna looked a little confused. She murmured to Artemis, "He works? He has parents? I thought he is an alien?"

Artemis whispered, "He was brought up by simple farming folks and has a life outside of Superman. The normal life of a working man he considers very important in maintaining his connection to humanity."

Donna looked a little perplexed, not exactly understanding why Superman of all people needed to act normal but she blurted out, "Couldn't you get permission and see about those things later? This is my sister we are talking about!"

The Queen gave her a warning look. "Daughter!"

Superman regarded her with a kind of mild amusement. Donna was some ten years younger than he was and having mentored many younger heroes, he was used to their over exuberance. He smiled kindly at her but he said firmly, "Your Highness, I can't. I'm sorry. I have faith that you, your mother, your sisters and J'onn can handle this. If things really get out of hand I will come and I will try to keep in contact with the island to check on Diana's progress. I need to get back."

Artemis added, "As do I. My duties at the Embassy require my attention."

Donna slumped back in her chair and tried not to look too disappointed.

Hippolyta rose and they all followed suit. She walked up to him and said, "Once again, thank you for bringing Diana back to us."

"It was the least I could do. Good luck, your Majesty." and with a bow to her and the other Amazons and a nod to J'onn, he and Artemis withdrew.

* * *

Diana stood in the room that she was now contained in on the Healing Isle. The General had flown her in on a chariot drawn by winged steeds a few hours ago and then she had been led to a small and simply furnished room with an adjoining bath chamber. They had left a clean white tunic and sandals in a neat pile on a chair and a tray with food and drink on the sideboard. The minute they had locked the doors upon her, she had tried to get out. But she found she could not force the door or windows. There was some unseen force. No amount of kicking and punching could dent or crack the windows, door or walls.

She had screamed in frustration and exhaustion, and had fallen panting to the floor. It had brought back memories of being contained on Apokoplis yet…it was not the same. There was no feeling of being buried alive or suffocation here. She could see the blue ocean, green trees and vast sky from her window. It made her head dizzy with the vibrancy of it all.

She now sank upon the edge of the bed and her hand touched the smooth coolness of the sheet. Her nose could smell a kind of floral fragrance. It teased her nostrils. She lifted the sheet to her nose tentatively and flung it back down. Since being on earth, she had come across aromas so unlike anything she was accustomed to. She felt lost, angry and confused. She did not know what to expect. A dungeon maybe. Torture. Deprivation. Anything to cause pain and agony. It is how they dealt with prisoners of war on Apokolips.

But this was Themyscira. Home of the Amazons. They told her she was one of them. But she could not remember anything! She tried to think back. There was no memory. Just words.

_"No one cares you are here. No one came to look for you. No one will rescue you. They are probably glad you were abducted."_

Diana held her head. It swam the harder she tried to rack her brain. She suddenly heard voices and the door to her room opened. The one called Phillipus ushered a small group in. Diana rose warily and clenched her fists.

A tall, regal looking woman stood at the forefront. She wore a lavender gown with a golden girdle. Atop her raven black hair was a crown and she carried a scepter. She was staring at her with full eyes. On her right was a shorter, slender female, with black hair and she looked nervous as she twined her fingers around the cord at her waist. There were two at the back; a slight blond, in the robes of a priestess and a taller brunette in a simple brown chiton. The green skinned Martian was with them as well.

Phillipus' voice was like a distant buzzing in her ear as they drew closer. Diana's heart began to thud.

"Your Highness, this is the Queen of Themyscira, Hippolyta. The Princess, Donna, High Priestess, Penelope and Chief Healer, Epione."

The woman with the scepter was the first to speak. "Diana…my child…" she began huskily and took a step towards her.

Diana gritted. "I am not your child! Stay away from me!" She looked at J'onn. "I do not belong here. I don't know who these people are!"

Hippolyta said tentatively, "I am your mother…"

"I have no mother," she rejoined icily, looking at Hippolyta with no sign of recognition.

Hippolyta's cheeks paled and her eyes looked pained.

The youngest of the group reached for her shoulder. "Diana, it's me. Donna. Your sister! Don't you remember me?" she pleaded.

Diana glared at her. "Get away from me!" She backed away from them. "You forcibly brought me here, but I do not have to endure your false overtures!"

J'onn put his hand out as if to telepathically reach out and calm her. He said gently, "This is your family…They only want to help you, Diana."

She laughed scornfully and glared at them. She recited what had been implanted in her brain many years ago, "The Amazons abandoned me. They left me to my fate. You are too late to help me."

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "We did not know what had become of you! Who had taken you! You just vanished. Donna was a mere child. She could barely begin to explain who took you from us…"

Donna cried, "Diana, don't you remember that day? We were playing on the beach? Ione and Liandra were with us…"

Hippolyta looked at her younger daughter sharply. Donna had not spoken of this for years. She had not thought she recalled any of it.

Donna continued fervently, "You were looking for shells and I was digging in the sand…" She reached for her arm. "Then they came…the winged monsters…"

Diana cut her short and moved away from her. Their closeness was an irritation as was the way they stared at her. "I do not know what you are talking about!"

Epione suddenly said, "We are not going to make any progress this way. It is time we subdue her and do what we came to do."

Phillipus pulled out her sword. "Gladly."

Diana's brows snapped together and got into a defensive stance.

As she faced Phillipus, she did not see J'onn suddenly vanish and phase in behind her.

Diana gasped as he placed his hands on her head and reached into her mind. She screeched and at the same time a golden loop was thrown over her and tightened about her chest. She saw the queen holding the rope.

"I have her, J'onn!"

She barely heard them as she began to be assaulted by pain and images.

Hippolyta was speaking. "You are bound within Hestia's lasso. It burns away all lies and deceptions. See the truth. You are Diana. Amazon Princess of Themyscira. You were a gift from the Gods. You had a family who loved you. We are here. We want to help you."

As J'onn held onto her, he saw a jumbled mass of what were her memories. It was like passing though layers of her mind. Peeling away the most recent memories and going back in time.

Her encounters with Superman seemed to be the forefront of her mind. He sensed these were troubling to her.

_She fought Superman in the armory. _

_A parademon stabbed her and he removed his helmet to reveal a leering, blue, granite visage. _

_She cut Lois' throat._

_The stranger in the blue, red and gold colors tore the mask off her face._

J'onn went deeper.

_She led the Furies as they captured the warrior called Orion. _

_She bowed before Darkseid._

_She donned a hideous mask._

_She was in a brutal contest with other young women, coming out bloody and battered but victorious. _

J'onn pushed again even as Diana strained to expel him from her mind. But the lasso was doing its work. It contained her and forced her to go back and allow him to see parts of her psyche she would otherwise share with no one.

_She sat on a roof top and stared as firepits licked the air._

_Barda bent and kissed her head._

_The one with the granite face assaulted her. _

_A short fat woman with white hair slapped her face. _

_She was staring down at a group of petrified children._

_A tall thin man in robes grinned down at her. "Are you ready for your re-education, Princess?"_

Diana screamed and J'onn let her head go as if he had been scaled by fire.

Hippolyta saw Diana collapse on the floor. She looked at J'onn in alarm as he backed away and held his own head. "J'onn, what is it?"

Donna went to him to help support him. He winced and put his hand out to reassure them. He took several breaths. "I am fine."

"What happened?" asked Donna fearfully watching her mother bend to examine Diana with Epione's aid.

"I saw and felt the pain and fear she felt as they brainwashed her..." He looked at Diana as she now lay unconscious. "Is she alright?"

Epione looked unsure. "I do not know. She fainted. Do you think she was actually feeling physical pain?"

J'onn nodded gravely. "Yes…yes she was."

Hippolyta undid the lasso penitently and swallowed. "We should have been more careful. Gone slower. Perhaps this was too much at once…"

J'onn bent and picked Diana up and laid her upon the bed. "I think we had little choice. What they did was aggressive and terrible. They robbed her of her will and identity. They implanted memories and ideas in her mind to make her resist the truth. To fight that will and bring about real terror and agony."

Hippolyta looked at her lying so still. Her cheeks were pale and she looked so vulnerable. She touched her hair and whispered, "I do not want to bring her any more pain."

"I do not think we have a choice, Majesty," said Penelope. "Diana must face her past and the truth. It is the only way to get her to see that she never belonged to Apokolips and try to fight the taint of that place."

"Maybe it is too late?" speculated Epione. "She is nearly twenty three years of age. She spent almost thirteen years of her life in a harsh place that takes away any humanity from its subjects."

"She spent ten with us. Ten with those that loved her unconditionally. She is my daughter. Your sister. We must try to heal her. I cannot believe she is beyond our reach." Hippolyta looked at J'onn. "I believe we can do this."

J'onn said, "We need to allow her to rest. To revive. To reorganize her thoughts. To see if she can make sense of what she felt and saw. Then we must try again. And soon."

* * *

Superman had two priorities when he returned to Metropolis. The first priority was to check on Lois. The second would be to see his parents.

He had not seen either for two full days because of being caught up with the raid and then dealing with Diana. Since the Furies had attacked and nearly destroyed the main newsroom, and employees had been hurt, the daily operations had been affected. Fortunately for him, the employees had been given a week off until the building could be deemed safe for work so no one missed that Clark Kent was not around.

Now he had to see how Lois fared after nearly being killed. He learned she was still warded and he went to face her as Clark Kent.

The nurse pointed him to her room. With his super vision he could see she was in a single room, sitting up in bed, with a bandage on her throat. She was flicking impatiently through television channels. She looked annoyed. Probably because she was not getting a chance to be the one to write on the attack of Metropolis by the Furies.

The nurse said to him, "Don't stay too long. We don't like her talking too much as it puts pressure on her sutures."

Lois was notorious for her inability to sit still and remaining in hospital for observation he guessed was torture for her.

Clark asked wryly, "Yes, how are you managing with that?"

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Let us say, she makes us talk."

"Yeah, I'll bet. But she will be okay?"

"Fine as long as she goes home and rest. I think they will discharge her by tomorrow."

Clark knocked on her door a minute later and heard her voice. "Come."

When he entered, she looked up in surprise. "Superm…I mean Clark Kent."

He had a bunch of flowers in his hand. "How are you, Lois?"

She flicked off the television and dropped the remote on her table. She said in a husky whisper, "I'm surprised you remembered I was here."

He held out the flowers. "There was a lot to do, Lois. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come and see you."

She took it and rested it on the table. "Justice League business?"

"Yes."

"Can't elaborate, I suppose? Give a girl a scoop?"

"No."

She murmured dryly, "I guess I should thank you for saving my life. Again."

"Lois…" He looked somber and his expression was of that of a man ready to confront something painful.

She swallowed. "I know. We need to talk. Sit down, Smallville. You're making me nervous standing there."

He sat down on a chair at the end of her bed. "This was a long time coming. We both know it. We can't avoid it or make believe we can continue ignoring each other. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that."

She leaned back her head and touched her throat. "No. Your enemies seem to do it well for you. I thought I was a goner."

He admitted guiltily, "I thought so too."

"I woke up from surgery and Jimmy was here and Perry. My mom called and said Lucy is going to come and stay with me a few days. But you. You weren't even around."

"Lois, I …"

"I know. I get it. You had to save lives. Deal with alien invaders. You can't sit by my bedside like a normal boyfriend. I've thought a lot about us in the last few weeks after you told me your secret…I was even willing to try again but then the last twenty four hours made me realize how our relationship has been deteriorating. How it was dictated by emergencies. By me having to rely on you so much…be it for scoops or saving me. I don't know how much of that I can take. Three months ago, I was kidnapped by Metallo. Last month the Parasite broke into my apartment. Two days ago a crazed alien wearing an ugly mask tried to slice my neck to spite you. I might as well be wearing a bulls-eye on my back."

"I know. It's not fair to you. Don't think I don't know how much danger I have put you in? I can't live with the fact that one day you could lose your life because of me…because everyone sees you as "Superman's girlfriend". It's a sure way to get to me through the people I care about. One does not have to be a genius to work that out. And I should have known better to encourage our relationship."

She looked at him with a kind of pained resignation. "It's not going to work, is it?"

"I don't think so. Guilt and fear is not what should drive our relationship."

"Don't forget lies. You know you were a louse to me, Smallville. Lying like that. Perhaps if you had been up front we could have avoided all of this." She muttered, "I cried enough for Superman when you told me the truth…and what I was crying for…I really didn't know. I feel I don't even know who you really are."

Clark sighed. How could he begin to explain it? He could see how hurt she was. He said gently, "Lois, don't doubt if you ever need me to help you…need anything…I will always be here for you…I still care..."

"Do you love me?" she demanded. Suddenly there was a part of her that needed to know. It was the insecure, vain part of her that demanded it. The part of her that wanted him to say yes and drop to his knees and beg them to try.

He looked taken aback. He opened his lips to say "yes" but the words were stuck in his throat. He cared for Lois. But he couldn't honestly say at that moment that he was in love with her. The guilt hit him hard. Seeing her at her most vulnerable but seeing how much he was hurting her too. The last few days had been hard for him and he remembered his father's words about truth.

Theirs was a relationship that he suddenly realized was built on false hopes and a façade of what he always longed for. A chance for him not to be alone. To truly belong. In his heart he knew he was no closer to achieving that than he was to finding Krypton again.

"Well. An answer would be nice." she rasped.

"Can you say you really love me?" He turned the question back to her.

She stared at him a moment. In his oversized suit and his slicked back hair and glasses. It was so clever. One would never guess he was Superman. How had she missed it? Had she lost her objectivity with this man? She was beginning to think she had. She conceded wearily, "I guess, you're right. This is not going to work. Dating you was not even real. It was nice to be flown around and be taken to anywhere in the world and have you charge in like a white knight for me…But it's the stuff of dreams. I wished I fit into it. I'm just a normal woman, Kent. I want a man there for me always. I don't want to have to share him. I don't want to have to worry for him every single day. I don't want to have to wait for him to have time. You know how awful I felt when you were on this charity appearance or helping in relief and rescue work around the world? I resented those orphans and those poor people who mean nothing to me other than they took you away too often. I don't want to feel that way." She put her hand to her head and muttered hoarsely, "I'm tired. You should go. I'm sure you have many super things to do."

"I'm sorry, Lois. I know working with me will be awkward..."

"No more awkward than it has been the last few weeks. I'll be taking some sick time off work. I think I need some time away from Metropolis."

Clark stood up and repeated again, "If you need anything…"

He did not know what else to say and she just ended up looking impatient.

"Yeah, yeah. That's peachy. But we know how breakups go. And don't worry about your secret. I'm not the type to go blabbing." She picked up the remote and switched on back the television and put up the volume.

He took that as his cue and quietly left her.

* * *

Martha looked at her son across the dinner table. "So you broke up with her?"

Clark looked up from his plate. "I wouldn't say that. We kind of came to the same conclusion. It's not working."

Jonathan touched his arm. "I'm sorry, son. This must be hard for you. I know how much you cared for Lois."

"It's better this way, Pa. Lois' life is in constant danger and I can't be there for her…and on some level I think she'll always resent how I never told her Clark and Superman were one."

Martha sighed. "I used to think love would conquer anything…I guess there are things even it can't fix."

Clark said nothing. He put his cutlery down. "I have the next few days free, is there anything I can help you with?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, son. Everything is in hand. We can manage. I bet you have your hands full with that invasion we saw on Metropolis and League business. Any chance of rescuing those poor people?"

He shook his head gravely. "Sadly no. It is weighing up our national and international security over full scale global war. They will not risk it for so few."

Martha looked dismayed. "Terrible. I hope one day those wicked Apokoliptians pay for their crimes. Did you manage to catch any of them?"

"I'm sorry, Ma. I can't talk about it. It's classified."

Jonathan studied his son's grave face. "Serious, huh?"

"Putting it mildly."

Martha sniffed as she rose to bring the freshly baked apple pie to the table. "Well, if you do catch any of them, I'd toss them into that Phantom Zone place you have in the Fortress."

Jonathan mused, "That's pretty draconian there, honey."

"No. It's what they deserve. I'm sure our son would agree with me after seeing how brutal they can be. Right, Clark?"

Clark cleared his throat and asked instead, "You got any ice cream to go with this, Ma?"

* * *

Batman and Superman sat in the conference room. They were waiting for the rest of the League to appear for the weekly meeting. Both were early and sat in their respective seats, and after some small talk Batman asked, "So any news on reforming the Princess?"

Superman looked grave. The Martian Manhunter had been giving him daily reports.

"Slow and challenging. Those were J'onn's words. Seems the level of torture and brainwashing she endured has affected her ability to see the truth beyond a certain point. They have been using the lasso, his telepathic abilities and the Amazons have purification rituals…all of which have managed so far to only have her recollect the day she was brought into Apokolips. Desaad has implanted strong subliminal messages. All of which have brought her immense pain and guilt. They act like a barrier. And one memory remains the strongest and seems the one thing stopping her from going back. J'onn says he keeps confronting a ten year old Diana, running in a maze of tunnels and then on the steps of a dais looking up at Darkseid. She cannot recall her life the day she was taken much less her life on Themyscira. She simply has this fixed belief that no one cared to come and find her. She resists all attempts to even discuss the Apokoliptians betraying and trying to kill her."

"I hope they have her confined?"

"Yes. I told them not to give her any leeway."

"Good. The last thing we need is a crazed Fury running around the Earth."

"She isn't crazed, Bruce. She is a product of her environment. I have no doubt if I were under Darkseid's power, I would be the same. The mere fact she has survived in such an environment is a testament to her will. Barda says, many a time she got into trouble for not doing what they demanded of her…like killing Lowly children…

He interrupted dryly, "But she killed nonetheless."

"Yes, she killed."

"It's the one thing you cannot abide. How do you reconcile yourself to knowing she does not have any problems doing that?"

He heaved a sigh. "Bruce, not everyone has the luxury of my power. I get that what I can do to disable an opponent, many heroes cannot do that. We can afford to take the high road most of the times. Though that high road has cost us people we love and civilian lives with Lex and the Joker coming back to put innocents in danger. But we have vowed not to kill. The League has a mandate to not be judge, jury or executioner. And we know the day we cross that line it gets real messy. But soldiers and cops have to do it to get their job done. Does that make them evil? No. If I looked upon the world the way I want it then I really don't get the world I want to protect. We don't kill and I hope we never are put into that position. As for the Princess, they all seem to have this belief that she still has a chance to be redeemed. If Barda and Hippolyta can, then I'm more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. The more I think of what J'onn told me, the more I know we made the right decision."

Batman warned, "Just take care you know why you're doing it."

Superman said a little stiffly, "I'm very well aware what you think."

Batman shrugged. "If you can maintain your objectivity, then fine."

Superman retorted, "Pot calling the kettle black, Bruce."

"Yes, well, I'm did not wrestle a half naked Selina…"

"You were dating her!"

"I didn't know she was Catwoman at the time! And she did help us in that last case and is lying low."

"Well the princess is lying low too…"

"Yes, well let's hope that's all the "lying low" she does..."

"Hey!"

"Well, you're a liar if you don't find her distractingly beautiful…Wally can't stop sneaking back to the footage to watch her. And I found Lantern and Green Arrow watching, too, yesterday. Studying your technique on how to take her down they said."

Superman flushed a little. If Bruce only knew the troubling dream he had about her.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I've come across numerous women in the galaxy that fit that word. And you know from the women I've had in my life I don't necessarily go for looks…" He picked up his document and pretended to read.

Batman shot back, "Yes and you broke up with Lois."

Superman glanced up. "How did…?"

"Your girlfriend was in the hospital. You went to see her once since coming back from Themyscira. Since then you have not been back to see her and have been working full time with the League. I find it odd you wouldn't take some time off to be with the woman you are dating. It's not like we need you so desperately at the moment. But they do say immersing one's self in work is a good formula to deal with love trouble…"

"Very funny."

"But I'm right though."

Superman affirmed, "We ended it. She's gone to spend a month with her sister. And there is no need to say I told you so."

"No there isn't but, I told you so," he shot back. Superman frowned. After a moment Batman added, "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel."

He was sincere as Batman could ever be.

Superman asked, "Who were these ladies?"

"Vicky Vale."

"The reporter?"

"Yeah."

"There should be a hero handbook on who not to date. Reporters should be one of them. Who was the other?"

"Lorna Shore. Museum Curator. She didn't feel safe ever again after being kidnapped by the Joker. She left Gotham. I can't blame her. What sensible woman would want to stick around?"

"Yeah. Lois has started to feel like that. It's not fair on them."

"When we chose the life we did…romance is a luxury. An irresponsible one. I've learned that the hard way. Even if you tell them up front and they stay…they die."

"Who died, Bruce?"

"It doesn't matter who. It matters that you don't want to see it happen again."

Superman heard the change in the timbre of his voice. His ears were so sharp, he knew whoever had died had affected his friend. They were quiet for a minute when Superman's eyes fell on Wonder Woman's chair.

"Ever thought of dating within the superhero community?"

Batman looked at him a little defensively. "That's a stupid idea. It would never work."

"Well, seems to work for some. And I didn't say it was a good idea. I only wondered if you thought about it."

"Why would I?"

"Most of our female allies are bright, intelligent, beautiful, capable of taking care of themselves…if you were attracted to one of them…would you try?"

"Look, I'm not Wally. I don't have any reason to hit on anything with the XX chromosome that walks."

Superman chuckled. "Wally tries but it takes two to tango so to speak. Come on, Bruce, there are a few women here that I know would date you given a chance…Well, one of them might say she'd rather get her eyes gouged out than date you but I think you two are long over due to get a room…"

Batman glared at him. "Now is not the time for jokes, Kent."

"I'm serious. You know people are placing bets on you two?"

Batman looked really ruffled now. "You all have an over-active imagination."

Superman smiled incorrigibly. "Pot is up to about two grand last I checked. You really should just ask her out so they can all focus on someone else. Want me to start a new pot? I bet you can't get her to go out with you."

"Clark, you gave me kryptonite to keep in case you went rogue. I am ready and willing to use it now."

The Man of Steel laughed heartily but queried with a droll look, "Do you really walk around with kryptonite in your bat-belt, Bruce?'

Batman did not get a chance to reply as the door to the conference room slid open.

It was Artemis. Both men stopped speaking. Superman coughed and Batman glared at him.

The red haired Amazon gave them both a cynical stare as she walked around to her seat. "You are both early."

"Yes. For once no emergency to delay us. How are you, Artemis?" asked Superman.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She gave Batman a cursory nod as she sat down. "Batman."

He nodded back just as abruptly. "Wonder Woman."

Artemis picked up the minutes and skimmed it. Superman suddenly pushed his chair back. "Anyone want a snack? I'm famished."

Batman looked at him as if he were stupid. "What? We have refreshments on the sideboard."

"Yes, but I want a burger. Not coffee and doughnuts. Well?"

Artemis smiled at him. "No, Superman, I ate before I came."

"Bruce?"

Batman just glared at him and said querulously, "No."

He smiled and blurred out.

Artemis looked at Batman for a moment. "Why are you so rude to him? He was just being kind asking you if you wanted something extra."

Batman retorted, "No, he wasn't. Trust me on that."

She frowned. "You are strange. But then so many things about this world, I will never understand. Least of all male bonding." She bent her head and pretended to read her document.

Batman suddenly pushed something her way. "Speaking of kindness…here."

Artemis stared at the piece of paper. It was a check. For one hundred thousand dollars.

She looked nonplussed.

"For your gala at the Embassy at the end of the week. You are collecting donations for the series of shelters you want to set up around the country for battered women and prostitutes."

"Yes, but so much? You can keep your charity. I don't need to be patronized."

"It's not what you need. It is for them and it's pocket change as far as I'm concerned. And it _is_ charity. Let us not quibble here. For God's sakes stop pontificating and take the damn thing."

She looked at him a little taken aback at his ire. She looked at the check and pushed it back to him with a finger. "I can't take it now…"

"Artemis," he began on a low growl of exasperation.

She gave him a mocking smile. "The donor has to come to the gathering and present it him or herself."

"What?"

"Yes. I am sure Bruce Wayne can muster some time from his playboy antics around town and come to a charity dinner. I admit we could use the publicity."

He stared at her in silence then began, "If you need a date you could say so…"

She interrupted angrily, "I do not need a date! Neith, how inflated are men's egos! Bring a woman. Bring two. I do not care. But I cannot accept that check now…"

Superman came in bearing tray. "I brought extras if anyone else wants any. I know Wally can eat a horse when he comes in…What's up? Did I interrupt something?"

Batman leaned back and said sarcastically at him, "Not at all. I hope you have a tux for this Friday, Kent."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're coming to Washington to report on a charity dinner."

"Why would I want to…?"

"You're coming, Kent."

He hid his smile as he put the tray on the side board and said docilely, "Whatever you say, Bruce."

* * *

Darkseid stood in his chambers staring at the holographic screen with what looked like an unfinished equation. His face was creased as he pondered the factor he did have. Glyphs that were all powerful keys that could be fused and entered into Apkoliptian technology to create the most powerful force in the universe. The Anti-Life Equation.

He had learned of it some five hundred years before. Lying under tons of earth in the Necropolis, an ancient scroll, that had been in possession of the Old Gods, that talked of the ability to subvert free will. A counter to free will. Freewill was the greatest of all gifts given to all creation by the Source. And as there was light to dark, day to night, fire to water, earth to air, there was a counter force to freewill. The Oracle had confirmed its existence. But she could not tell him where and how to find it. He just had obscure clues left on a weathered scroll that could not even be read in some places. Making parts of it guess work.

He had stolen, conspired, bargained, undermined, and murdered for what he had managed to obtain over the centuries from various parts of the universe. And yet he still was far from getting the remaining parts of the formula. A formula if he got it right had the capacity to make slaves of all sentient beings. Nothing. None could challenge him then. He would rule the cosmos. He could challenge other Gods. He could extend his sphere of influence across time and space.

Darkseid's head suddenly turned. He sensed the presence of someone else in the room.

Darkseid turned from his contemplation of what he was trying to build as the Anti-Life Equation.

"What do you want, Interloper?"

Hermes appeared. He looked at the New God and said quietly, "She is alive, you know."

Darkseid's fingers clenched. "What?"

Hermes put his hand out as if to halt him in his tracks. "And by the rules you laid down, you cannot touch her. You said to me to let us see if she can chart her own destiny…to see who will triumph. Well, destiny has stepped in and she is no longer Apokolip's property. She is back into the fold of her people and under our patronage. You lost her to the whim of Fate and your own arrogance. Concede it."

His eyes narrowed and he said after a moment, "Crow for now then, Trickster. The game is not yet over."

Hermes smiled. "Yes, I did not think it would be. But just as you forbade divine intervention, then see if you can abide by your rules." His eyes looked upon the screen at the strange equation. "It is not as easy as you think. The Source that creates life would never make it easy to rule it with just a simple equation, that much I do know."

Hermes shimmered and vanished.

Darkseid's eyes burned. He floated over to a monitor and pressed the controls on the panel. The face of Steppenwolf appeared.

"My lord?"

"I want you to prepare yourself for combat."

"Yes, my lord. Who and what am I to face?"

"A Kryptonian."

"The Kryptonian? The one who was on Apokolips?"

"Yes."

"I can take a team now…"

"No. The time is not yet… ripe. Wait for my word. Twice my forces have struck only to fail. You must not underestimate him and his allies. I will not abide defeat again. Is that understood?"

Steppenwolf bowed. "Yes, Darkseid."

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry for the delay in update. Combo of thought block, and real life etc etc. The hardest part was trying to work out how to approach Diana and how they would go about healing her. The lasso and J'onn's telepathy were obvious and time and of course destiny maybe? ;) Thanks for the reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Her heart was pounding.

It felt as if it would burst through her chest.

She did not want to be here.

But what was this place?

She could not see any end to the darkness that surrounded her. It was just endless, winding tunnels that seemed to meander aimlessly.

She smelled death.

She wanted to go home.

But where was home? She could not remember.

At every turn she heard the voices and mocking laughter.

"No one wants you."

"No one cares whether you live or die."

"They abandoned you to your fate."

She shrieked at them, "Be quiet!"

She flew onwards. Only to pull up abruptly.

Demon Dogs leered.

She gasped and spun about.

Furies.

They snarled and laughed raucously.

"I swear that pretty little face will feel the cut of my Fahren knife."

She turned again.

Parademons. Armed and firing at her.

She slammed her fists into a wall to break free but Darkseid himself looked down at her. "You are mine, Amazon. You cannot hide from me."

She gasped and saw Grayven.

"This is where you do not understand, little princess. I am Grayven. I do not ask your permission."

He was leering and coming towards her. He caught her and she tried to scream.

No sound came out.

"Diana."

"Diana."

She found herself in a hole once more, scratching the dirt and the voice called from above her. It was a gentle voice.

"Listen to me. Fight them. They have imprisoned you in your own pain and mind. You can do it. You must remember. Your life was better than this. You were stolen from those that love you. Think back. The sky was blue. The seas were calm. The large eagles soared over head. You were with Donna. You were playing in a rock pool…Think back…"

She looked at her nails. Torn and bleeding. She touched her cheek.

The mask. She could feel it. It gave her a sense of safety and she cried, "No! You are a liar. Leave me and get out of my head!"

She could see herself in a mirror. The ape and boar helm looked terrifying. It would keep them all away from her. It would keep her safe.

She heard a voice but this time a face with intense blue eyes and the annoying lock of hair appeared in the mirror.

"_Yield"_

Her fists arched and smashed it to smithereens. The glass shattered and fell and the telepathic link was severed again.

The Martian Manhunter opened his eyes and looked up at Epione who held the lasso around Diana. She undid the rope and looked at Diana as she lay as if asleep.

She looked at him with a glum expression as he shook his head tiredly. "No success. She still will not go back."

The Healer rubbed her sunken eyes. "Gods, it has been seven days. Seven days of intense intervention and she still fights us. I am weary to the bone."

J'onn nodded. "Yes. I think you need to take a rest yourself, Epione. Too much of this can be draining; emotionally, mentally and physically."

Epione wound the lariat and looked at him solicitously. "How do you deal with such intensity? Actually going into her mind? Seeing all that pain?"

"It is the gift and curse of a telepath. To help and to see suffering. But it more than makes up for it when you have success in helping those that need you. I expect a physician can relate?"

Epione nodded. "I think I can."

"Additionally I am many centuries old and have lived through tragedy myself. I have ways to purge my mind of any residual darkness and find a place where I can be at peace."

She sighed. "I heard that you lost your family and race. You know the Amazons and Martians are not so far apart in their shared past."

"Yes and we have learned how to use our gifts to help the world. It is the only way I find of seeking absolution. Helping others overcome." He touched her arm. "Go and rest."

She patted his hand. "Thank you but what about you? Surely you need a respite from this?"

He considered her words. Indeed he was feeling as if weighted. Apokolips' brain-washing and torture techniques were powerful. "Perhaps we should take a 24 hour rest. I could go back to the Satellite and use the Transconscious Articulator."

Epione looked a little confused. "What?"

"It is a Martian invention. It helps the mind to deal with the bad memories or the overload of any of the negativity I have gotten as a result of what I would have faced in Diana's subconscious. Your traditional earth therapy does not always help if too many things pile up at once. It is the only thing that can stop me from overloading my own brain. And I get a chance to rest and refresh myself."

"Oh. Could we have used this for Diana? It may have been faster"

"No. It is not for that. It is not used to make people feel better about the bad things they did or forget the things they did. If a Leaguer is really stressed and has seen too much death and tragedy with my help, we can use the machine to try to resolve their conflict and guilt by at least having them put them in some sort of perspective. A quick release so to speak. But it may not always work. Martian physiology is different from other sentient beings and we see things rationally and logically. We can accept many things that humans cannot. Your minds are wired differently and connected to your emotions. It is why you are so unpredictable a race."

Epione smiled wryly. "Indeed."

"Additionally, I do need to write up a report on my mission here. Batman prefers we not let too much time pass before we submit them." He looked at Diana. "She'll waken soon enough and it might help her to have time on her own to reflect. We cannot overload her as well."

* * *

Hippolyta was sitting with Donna and Phillipus in the receiving room of her royal chambers when Epione and the Martian Manhunter appeared to update her on Diana's progress and the need to take a break.

She sighed as she heard that they had not made any significant breakthroughs. "I understand. It is dismaying at this obstacle we face. Is there nothing else we can do?"

Epione said, "We can only keep trying."

J'onn said, "Often times it can take one thing to trigger back a memory."

Donna asked curiously, "Like what?"

"Oh it could be a face, a phrase, a place, a voice…anything…but it needs to be significant and important to that individual. The mind is a powerful thing and has ways of defending itself from attack. It represses to survive or even splinters itself into madness than face reality. Diana refuses to take my lead. There is very little trust left in her. She feels fenced in by us and Apokolips. I just hope we are not doing any more damage."

They all looked grave and even a little helpless.

Hippolyta cleared her throat and stood up. She held out her hand. "J'onn, I send my greetings to the Justice League. We will see you on the morrow. General Phillipus will escort you out of our zone and you can then fly to the Watchtower safely."

He bowed over her hand and left with Phillipus.

Donna walked to a window and stared out to sea, where she could just about see the Healing Isle. She looked furtively at Penelope and her mother talking to Epione and her eyes fell on the lasso in the healer's hands as she handed it over to Hippolyta.

At the end of every session the lariat was given to Hippolyta who would place it on the mantle in her bed chamber, until such time it was required the next day.

She watched her mother leave them to go and put it away. Hippolyta returned a minute later with an open scroll in her hand. She glanced at the sky. The sun was in the west, making its slow descent in the sky. It was mid afternoon. She had a late sitting of the Senate and then would join her sisters and daughter for supper at dusk.

Satisfied with what she had written on it, she rolled up the scroll. "Epione, go and rest. Let us go to the Senate."

The two older Amazons bowed obediently. Donna's hand snaked out and grabbed the nearest volume on a book shelf and asked buoyantly, "Mother, may I stay back and finish…er…Theogony?"

The Queen's fine brow furrowed. "You are reading Hesiod?"

Donna looked at the book. "Mmm…yes. It is very interesting."

Penelope smiled. "I found it very confusing."

"Oh, er, that too."

Hippolyta gave Donna an amused stare. Her daughter had never been quite scholarly but she assumed Donna was trying to avoid sitting in the Senate. Hippolyta thought it useful for the heir, now that she was eighteen, to sit and see how Themyscira was run but it seemed Donna found it not to her taste. She had often been caught yawning or nodding off. That she made an excuse to read Hesiod, an ancient Greek writer and poet, was an obvious, if poor attempt, to evade her lessons in governance.

Hippolyta smiled and sighed as she looked at the book. Diana had always been the scholarly one when they were children. Donna always wanted to play than learn her lessons. She imagined Diana would have devoured the books on the shelf had she grown up on Themyscira.

"Very well, my child. Stay and I only ask you do not snack while you read. That volume is old and I do not want food stains on the pages."

Donna smiled. "Of course, Mother." She took the book and dropped upon a chair with her feet up.

She waited until the door closed and their voices and footsteps could not be heard. She jerked to her feet, shoved the book back unceremoniously in its place and hurried to her mother's bedroom.

Donna's eyes fell upon the lariat on the mantle and she grabbed it.

She then turned towards an open window and flew through it.

* * *

Donna alighted on the Healing Isle behind the main sanitarium building. She looked up at the two story edifice and pin pointed the room where her sister was being held. It was on the second floor and facing the east. Donna flew upwards to the window. She needed to avoid the guards women stationed outside Diana's room and within the compound.

She hovered and stared in at the window. Sitting on her bed, Diana seemed to be staring blankly at the opposite wall. Food on the bedside table seemed to have been barely touched.

Donna knew the room was bound by magic but fortunately for her Phillipus, Epione, Penelope, J'onn and her mother all spoke before her .They had no need to hide anything.

Donna knew the spell key.

She recited it and for a moment the magical blanket vanished and she was able to fly into the room via the window.

Diana spun around as she heard the sound of Donna's sandals hit the floor.

She looked at her bemusedly and even more perplexedly when Donna lassoed her.

Diana growled as she felt the noose tighten again. "Have they sent you now to do their pathetic healing?"

Donna shook her head. "No. They do not know I am here. We must hurry. Phillipus will be back and most likely make a final check to make sure you are safely secured while J'onn is away."

Diana regarded her with a disbelieving expression. "Are you insane, Amazon?"

Donna tugged at her. "No. I am not. Come with me. Now."

Diana had no choice but to rise and follow her. The lasso compelled her.

The two of them floated out of the window and with a wary look to ensure that no guards were nearby, Donna led her away from the Healing Isle.

Diana squinted at the sunlight. She could not put her hands up to cover her face. She gasped as she saw the blue of the ocean below them as they flew across to the mainland. But Donna was skirting the shoreline and flying away from the Palace.

They came to a halt. Donna descended and they landed on a stretch of the beach. Diana watched foaming waters hitting the golden shoreline. The tide was coming in. She saw strange bits of wood, and sea vegetation peppering the shore. The wind whipped her hair and she could smell the salt.

Donna pointed out. "There. That's where they came for us. See those rocks? You were there! I was on the sand about there. Ione and Liandra were watching us from over there. Can you remember?"

Diana said bluntly, "No."

Donna picked up some shells and showed her. "Look. See. You loved collecting shells. I bet mother still has your collection somewhere."

"Apokolips does not have shells." She turned her back to the sun and the breeze.

Donna looked at her exasperated. "How could you not remember? This is where it happened! Where you saved me. You pushed me out of the way of their nets and diverted their attention off me onto you…"

Diana squinted again looking up at the green hills and the island in the distance. She said emotionless, "I said I did not remember."

Donna scowled and yanked on the lasso and forced her to fly. "No. Not yet."

They now flew into the interior and into the green lush forested area. They landed. This time Diana's eyes widened as she saw birds flutter, deer skitter and the smells of the earth and vegetation hit her. The call of animals and the rustle of the trees made her head hurt. Flowers bloomed along the path. Their scent and color so delicate or wildly vibrant. Diana shook her head again as if in discomfort.

"Take me back to the room!"

Donna tugged her along. "We are not going back there yet…I thought you would be happy at least to stretch your legs. You have been like a prisoner in one set quarters for a week! Look at this place. You and I would sneak away and come and play here. We loved it. Sometimes we would see dryads or fauns. They are very shy but one or two did venture out. And Chiron our centaur friend even came…"

Diana snapped, "Stop your chatter. You are making my head ache!"

Donna turned and saw that she looked pale. Her eyes were sunken in. She had an unhealthy pallor. She knew from Epione's reports Diana had not been sleeping well and her appetite was poor.

Donna said softly, "I am sorry for what they are doing. It must pain you immensely. If we could spare you it, we would. I know mother would take any pain to spare you if she could."

Diana gritted, "Yes, Amazons are so kind and empathetic. But not when it mattered."

"We never left you, Diana. We did not know where they took you. Please stop believing that rubbish those brainwashing brutes have taught you. They are the ones that do not care. They left you for dead. Superman was kind enough to bring you to us. He…"

They had broken into a glade and Diana suddenly stopped. Donna turned and saw her gaze at her surroundings in some confusion. The old ruined temple of Apollo was still there so many years later. More vegetation covered it. The entrance was covered with the branches of a tree that now arched itself against the broken façade.

Butterflies fluttered from wild flower to flower. Birds sung from the trees and shrubs. The breeze rustled the leaves and seemed to whistle as it moved around the temple.

"This place…" Diana looked around warily.

"We used to play here," sighed Donna.

Diana's eyes fell on some yellow headed flowers with a black center. She saw a flash of childish hands linking them into a garland.

Donna murmured, "Black eyed blooms. You use to make chains for me."

Suddenly as if compelled by some unforeseen force, Diana stumbled towards the temple entrance.

Donna felt her pull on her like an impatient animal on a lead.

"I want to go inside."

Donna looked a little surprised at her insistence but she yanked at the vines and branches to make way for them to enter the ruined temple.

It was darker than usual with the shadow of the trees but inside still had the altar that they used to hide under.

Diana gazed at it and her color fluctuated. Suddenly she closed her eyes and gasped. It was as if her mind lanced with hazy images.

_Two little girls. _

_Both in white tunics with flowers in their hair._

_Laughing as they ran through the dappled sunlight and flowers that kissed their ankles and shrubs that caught onto their skirts. _

_Jumping over the pillars; hovering up to trees to pluck fruit; lying on the grass looking up at the clouds. _

"I know this place…" she whispered.

Donna's eyes flickered with hope. "We came here often. We would run away from lessons. I was only six but I remember …It was some of the happiest times of my childhood…being with you."

Diana looked mesmerized and she stumbled towards the altar. She gasped. "We hid under there."

Donna's eyes widened. Her voice trembled. "Yes…yes we did."

Diana's legs seemed too weak to hold her up. She sunk to her knees. She whispered, "Phillipus and…Euboea…yes, that is her name…Euboea…they came looking for us."

Donna's eyes glistened and she knelt beside her. "Yes…you made a necklace and wreath of the black eyed blooms for me."

She began to pant. She was sweating now.

Donna cried in alarm, "Diana, are you okay?"

She choked, "I feel sick."

Donna hastily uncoiled the lasso from her and she fell prostrate over the ground as more images assaulted her. It was mixed up with her life on Apokolips.

_She was being chased by winged monsters. _

_A little girl with flowers in her hair was flying haphazardly away from the creatures. _

_Kanto with a blood stained sword stood looking down at her. _

_She was holding her lower rib as she rose with a sword in hand. Blood seeped through her fingers, and she stared down at the other contenders, who now lay in pools of blood. She looked up at Granny who scowled in annoyance that she had survived the running of the Gauntlet. _

_Grayven's eyes watched her as she walked towards the Orphanage. Her face was bloodied and bruised from the contest. _

"_How fortunate that beautiful visage will heal. Such a pity if it was marred permanently."_

_She stood in the armory and reached for a mask_. _It was the last time the face of Opaque was seen in public._

Donna was rubbing her back. "You remember! Gods, Diana…you remember! Easy. Take a breath. It will be all right. I swear to you."

Diana looked up at her disorientated and bewildered. She remembered that day but she once again felt great agony as she tried to go back. Nothing seemed to make sense.

_Darkseid appeared once again. A gigantic presence. _

_Desaad's insidious whispers crawled her blood. _

_Granny smiled viciously as she heard from Bernadeth that the Amazon had made her first kill._

_Granny pinched her cheek hard. "Now that was not so hard was it, Little Princess? Did you smell the blood? Lowly blood stinks. The more refined the race the finer the aroma. Get use to it and you will learn to enjoy it."_

Diana screamed. "NO!"

She looked up at Donna with disgust and fear. She slammed the side of her palm into Donna's throat and as she choked in pain, she followed up with a fist to the younger Amazon's stomach. She turned blindly and stumbled out of the ruins.

Donna lay on her back gasping. "D- Diana! W-ait…" She coughed and spluttered and tried to catch her breath. She shakily rose to her feet, picking up the lariat and muttering, "At least she did not take it."

She flew out of the temple and looked around wildly for a sign of her sister. She saw the grass had been flattened and tree branches broken as Diana seemed to head deeper into the forest. Donna followed only to come to a halt at the start of a descent that took one close to the mystical areas.

Donna put a hand on her head. "Hera, I am in big trouble."

* * *

Queen Hippolyta glared at her younger daughter. Donna squirmed under her mother's gaze as she handed over the lariat with an embarrassed air after confessing what she had done.

She had tried to follow Diana but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. After an aimless half and hour of flying in the forest, Donna gave up. She was too wise to go too deep without back up anyway and by now she guessed Phillipus might have found out that the prisoner was missing.

Donna had flown back to find dozens of guards scattered all over the Palace grounds, gardens, arena, farmland and shoreline looking for signs of Diana. She had been informed that Phillipus was with her mother, who was holding an emergency meeting of the Senate.

When had Donna entered, looking guilty and carrying the lasso, Hippolyta suddenly knew how Diana had gotten away. It had been of no use reproaching Donna who looked ashamed and a little emotional. Especially after she had informed them that Diana had remembered.

Phillipus said gravely, "The mystical areas are vast and dangerous. And from what Princess Donna is saying her sister is disturbed and confused. We need to find her before she comes to harm. I will have a search party assembled."

The Queen nodded gravely. "Go. Quickly. Find her, please."

Phillipus bowed and turned to go.

Donna began eagerly, "I could help…"

Hippolyta gave her a stern look.

Donna repaired meekly, "Or not."

Hippolyta looked at the Senate members. "If we retrieve her we do not know what state her mind will be in. I hope it is as Donna says that she does remember some of her past."

Penelope said, "Well, the lasso does not lie. So she must have begun to remember." She looked at Donna with a rueful smile. "I know what Princess Donna did was incorrect protocol but it seems that might have been what she needed. What we overlooked because of our fears and misconceptions. Donna trusted in her sisterhood and love and it seemed to have broken that wall. We need to contact J'onn J'onnz. Let him know what happened. He should be here. He could help with the search. He's been linked to her telepathically for over a week."

Epione, who had been roused from her bed and none too pleased, said, "I do not think J'onn will even be available. He is most likely undergoing mental rejuvenation."

Hippolyta sighed. "J'onn will be with us tomorrow. Let us pray Phillipus finds Diana."

* * *

Clark Kent stepped out of the taxi and stood before the Amazon Embassy in Washington DC.

He straightened his bow tie and jacket as he walked up to the gate and flashed his invitation and press pass at the security. He quirked a brow as he took in the big names in business, government, advertising, and charity organizations walking in. He smiled a little, knowing Artemis would hate every bit of tonight. She was never the best at being the most diplomatic or adopting the airs and graces required of hosting galas but she knew she needed publicity and money to get the venture going. Like all Amazons, she felt very strongly about women being used as sex objects or undergoing any form of abuse. Tonight Clark didn't know which he wanted to see more. Artemis smiling and simpering or seeing her and Bruce lock horns.

He knew Bruce would not have arrived as yet. As press he was obliged to come in a little early, to try and see if he could get good sound bites and look at the gala from a different slant that would interest readers in picking up the Daily Planet than some gossip rag. Perry had been very happy when he heard he had landed an invite. The Planet was now back up and running after being down for the week. They could do with the story.

He entered the large foyer and there was Artemis dressed in a green Grecian style gown, her titan hair up and she was shaking hands with her guests. She smiled a lot. It was a smile reminiscent of a Cheshire Cat. Broad with no real sparkle. He never really saw Artemis smile at anything of anyone softly anyway. She always had a thin mocking curl to her mouth.

"Mr. Kent, good to see you here."

Clark smiled. "Thank you for the invite."

She raised an ironic brow. "Your benevolent friend is not with you?"

Clark grinned. "It's too early. The sun is still up. Playboy billionaires normally do not arrive until nightfall and when most of the ceremony is over."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yes, I imagine he will make quite an entrance. Do help yourself to refreshments and the usher will show you to your table."

Clark was ushered into the main dining room and he took up a glass of non alcoholic wine. He was on duty after all. Plus alcohol did nothing for him. He spent some time linking up with fellow journalists, making sure to stumble occasionally or spill his drink on himself to keep up appearances. He spoke to some of the very women that the shelters were being built for. He got some very touching and interesting feedback about the women becoming empowered and making positive changes to their lives.

It was six o'clock when the formal part of the ceremony started. The room was mostly full except for the odd seat here and there. One of the main tables at the front had four empty seats. Clark could see from where he sat it was reserved for Bruce Wayne and guests. He wondered who the guests were because Lucius Fox was sitting next to Helena Sandmark. Lucius apparently brought the check because Mr. Wayne was known to be a little tardy on occasion.

The ceremony opened with an Amazonian prayer and song. Then Julia Kapatelis introduced Artemis who gave the featured address. Following her were several of the women from established shelters who came with testimonies and words of hope to their fellow sisters who had nowhere and needed help. The handing over of checks and donations by guests followed. It was seven pm when dinner was served. An hour later hot beverages and desserts were passed around while a small classical ensemble played from a small stage. This part was informal and allowed people to get up and mingle and many even took the opportunity to dance out in the wide open terrace that was lit up with golden lamps.

It was by nine pm that Bruce Wayne sauntered in with three tall, willowy and striking females on his arm.

A reporter from the Washington Herald whistled next to Clark. "Well, he's either very smart or stupid bringing them here."

Clark glanced at Artemis's face and saw her lips twist in irritation. He said lamely, "Well, the publicity is good, I guess."

Bruce greeted people he knew with the kind of foppish carelessness Clark had come to associate with his friend's alter ego. The women on his arm smiled and preened for the photographers. The guests glanced at them; in curiosity, amusement and annoyance.

Even without super hearing Bruce's voice was loud. "You know I totally forgot. I sent Lucius…Where is the old boy? Ah there he is! I can count on him. My mind is reeling from the last board meeting. I had this car show to attend and then we got side tracked with the after party…Dull affair really. But a lot of models. These fine ladies I met there. They heard about the gala and want to make a contribution too. Come on, girls, let us take a seat. Dessert is my favorite part of a meal."

But no sooner had the Ambassador walked by with Martin Garibaldi, he was up. "Madam Ambassador, we meet again! Always such a pleasure to see you looking so glowingly beautiful. Did Lucius give you our donation?"

Bruce grabbed her by the upper arms and kissed her on both cheeks as one would a longtime friend. There were a couple flashes from shrewd photographers who knew that a picture of playboy Bruce Wayne with any beautiful woman was news worthy. Artemis glared at him. His lips curled a little at the corners. He knew she longed to punch him.

She said through her teeth. "Yes…and I thank you for your generosity, Mr. Wayne."

He looked at Martin. "May I borrow the Ambassador? She and I have so much to talk about. Specifically what she is going to do with the donation. I was thinking a wing dedicated to my mother, Martha Wayne. My mother always supported ventures like this, God rest her soul. Please, may I have a dance?"

Martin bowed politely and allowed Bruce to step up beside her.

Artemis said stiffly, "Well, I wouldn't want to take you from your lovely companions. They should sit and eat. They look like they could use a good meal."

But Bruce had taken her hand and tucked it into his arm and was already walking her towards the open terrace.

She growled, "I will break your arm, I swear."

"Not without the Gauntlet of Atlas. Tonight you are as human as I am."

They joined over a dozen couples on the floor who made way for their hostess and Gotham's most wealthy and eligible bachelor.

Artemis had been out in the world long enough and schooled in the etiquette of being an Ambassador to know how to at least conduct herself on a dance floor. It was one of the things Julia had taught her. She knew how to waltz. She just never enjoyed it and was rather stiff as they moved around the floor. Natural grace was not something she possessed. She was too much of an athlete and warrior to appreciate it. Even back on Themyscira or the Bana Mighdall when her sisters danced in festivals she preferred to sit or stand around.

"I do not know why you are doing this," she began trying to ignore the muscles she was feeling on his shoulders, the firm clasp of his hand in hers and his palm at her waist.

"You told me to come. I am just obeying you."

She snorted. "Obeying me? And I was, how do you say, "born yesterday"? I know you are doing this to exasperate me. You could not come in like normal guests at the correct time. You stroll in late, and bring those creatures that seem to have no interest in this cause other than this is some high profile function where they get their pictures taken."

"For shame, Artemis, you told me to bring a woman or two. I brought three and how judgmental you are about the girls. They got their picture taken many times with me before we came here. It might occur to you they came with me because they like my company and want to spend the rest of the night with me. I have a very big bed at Wayne manor, you know," he added mockingly.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him and said sarcastically, "Well, you should go and start your orgy soon. You are wasting time here. A brief appearance is more than adequate."

"You want to get rid of me so quickly? Now that would be such a pity. Especially seeing that the whole League and Clark are very interest in the outcome tonight."

"What? What do you mean?"

"They are betting on us."

"Betting? Oh you mean what that idiot Wallace does every week? Well, that is a waste of a wager. I would win easily."

Bruce's brows quirked. "What?"

She said confidently, "Or course. I know you are well versed in many forms of combat but with my tools and Amazon training, I can take you down easily. Batarangs and utility belts are no match for the Gauntlet of Atlas, the bow and Sandal of Hermes."

Bruce laughed dryly. "They do not mean fighting. They mean hooking up."

She stiffened. She was long enough in the world to know what that meant and it revolted her. The very idea was insulting and ludicrous. She, Artemis of the Bana Mighdall, would not defer to any man. Much less want to engage in any courting ritual with one like him.

"Me? Hook up with you? Are they insane? If my life depended on "hooking up" with someone like you I would rather be dead."

Bruce gave her a probing look. As Batman and Bruce Wayne he had his share of women who admired and wanted him. He got it why they would Bruce Wayne. He never got why women wanted Batman too. He had tried his best to be cold and grumpy as he could to ensure no one, male or female, got too close to him. Of course Clark saw through the act and never paid attention to what he called his "posturing". But the women seemed to be intrigued by him and would have wanted more if he had tried. Selina, Talia, Zatanna, Silver, Sasha, Vicky, even Lois in the early days...over the years there had been attractions but Bruce has quelled his feelings and gotten on with his job. He needed no strings.

But Artemis was one of the rare creatures that did not even like him. They drove each other up a wall because as Clark said they were too alike. Bruce, if he was truthful, admitted to finding her very desirable and it piqued his pride a little to find she would rather die than date him. But he was experienced enough to know that as much as they drove each other up a wall, part of her was not physically revolted by him. The sexual tension between them was palpable.

"Is that a fact? What exactly is someone like me?"

His hand tightened on hers and she felt him draw her even closer. Artemis' nose flared but she did not push him away. Green eyes studied him boldly. "You have a fair enough face and a strong body from what I can see. Combined with much wealth, it is not surprising women chase after you. But you are like most men, whether you are Batman or playboy Bruce Wayne. Arrogant, stubborn, judgmental, rude, and irritating."

He leaned in closer. "Now that's interesting. I would say those adjectives described you too. But you left out pain in the ass."

Her lips curled as her eyes dropped reluctantly to his mouth. The aggravating creature did have nicely shaped lips. She was a tall woman. She was only an inch shorter than he was at six foot two. Their eyes were nearly on the same level, staring unflinchingly at each other.

Before she could retort they both heard a cough and felt someone brush past them. It was Clark looking at them both with a raised brow as he walked towards the balustrade and pretended he was taking air and looking at the night sky.

They finished the dance and then casually walked over to stand next to him.

"What do you want, Kent?" Bruce asked.

"I had a call from the Watchtower."

Artemis asked concerned, "Trouble?"

"Princess Diana has escaped."

"What?" Artemis' body language changed instantly. She looked ready to spring into action. "But how? She was under strong security and magic."

Bruce folded his arms and asked dryly, "Where is she heading? To find your ex to slit her throat good and proper this time? Lead Apokolips to the Watchtower?"

Clark looked at him wryly. "I don't have all the details. Diana had escaped since late afternoon and the guards have been scouring the island for some hours with no luck so far. It seems she has wandered into the mystical areas and they are concerned she is disorientated and vulnerable because she had shown signs of her memory returning. Hippolyta is requesting my help. J'onn is in the Tranconscious Articulator, and cannot be brought out prematurely."

Artemis hissed, "Then you should be the last one to go and look for her. Magic affects you."

Bruce interrupted, "I am sure Clark knows that but it is obvious they want him as the _first_ one there when they get her back…if they get her back."

"I'll keep the Watchtower updated," he promised turning to go.

Artemis began confounded, "The Queen did not ask for me to come home and help?"

"No, she knows you have duties to attend and in any case as soon as J'onn emerges from his session, he'll join me. Besides," he added with a twinkle in his eyes, "you two need to get on with whatever you were doing just now."

Bruce and Artemis began, "We were not doing anything…"

Clark winked as he left. "Yes and you should continue to "not doing anything"."

Artemis and Bruce rolled their eyes simultaneously and took a step apart.

* * *

Superman flew to coordinates he had memorized when he was last shown out and, sure enough waiting for him in the middle of the night sky over the Atlantic Ocean, was a winged chariot driven by Euboea, Captain of the Guard. She filled him in on the details as she escorted him to the island.

"Phillipus has been scouring the forest for hours and there is no word from them whether they tracked her or not. The mystical areas are vast and dense and at night it is almost impenetrable and dangerous. Some sisters have been attacked by centaurs and boars and have had to come back home for treatment. And what is worse, the weather seems to be changing." She looked up at the sky as the clouds seemed to darken and move across the moon.

By the time they landed in front of the Palace, the rain was drizzling down. Euboea led Superman inside to a sitting room. The Queen was there with Penelope looking over ancient maps of the Themyscira that once charted the mystical areas three thousand years ago. Donna was leaning on the window sill and looking worriedly out at the darkness and the raindrops as it hit the pane. Lightning flashed in the sky over the sea. The sound of thunder rolled in the distance.

Donna turned and flushed, a little bit ashamed as Superman walked in and greeted everyone. From the gentle sympathy she saw in his eyes as he greeted her, she guessed he knew whose fault it all was.

Hippolyta touched Superman's shoulder as he bowed politely. "I am so grateful to see you, Kal-El. We are at a loss. We tried to track her but it has been most difficult at night and this weather. You put your trust in us and we failed. We did our best to adhere to strict security measures but…"

"I know. Princess Donna felt she wanted to help and things went a little awry. It is a setback to be sure but at least what she did was trigger her memory. That surely is in our favor."

Donna looked at his empathetic expression and felt even worse. She blurted out, "You are not angry?"

"Anger will not help us now, will it? But it seems a naïve thing to think you could handle her, Your Highness."

"I know but I thought I could handle the situation …I had the lasso on her and was in complete control…until she seemed to be in pain and I realized she was remembering and I made the mistake of taking it off her… Gods, if anything happened to Diana I will never forgive myself. I am so sorry."

"I know. I can see that. But our priority right now is to find her and standing around here feeling guilty is not helping." He came and stared at the map laid out on the table. There were markers on the areas the search parties had taken. At one glance he had memorized every detail.

Hippolyta began worriedly, "General Phillipus is out there with three search parties combing the forest. We have had some injured coming in as well. And it looks as if a storm is coming."

"I'll join them. So it seems I should head north, towards the mountains."

Hippolyta looked a little concerned as he moved towards the door. "Kal-El, the mystical areas are not to be entered lightly. Especially one as yourself who is susceptible to magic."

"I'll be careful."

"Mother, allow me to help," Donna pleaded.

Hippolyta frowned at her. "You have caused enough trouble, Donna. I said no. Do not ask me again. Euboea, you will take a few sisters and accompany him. She knows the terrain, Superman."

Euboea nodded obediently.

"But that may not be enough." The Queen suddenly moved to where her cape laid on a chair and gently lifted it up. On the seat was the coiled lasso. She carried it to him. "Here. You will need something to contain her should you find her."

Superman looked taken aback. "You're entrusting me with this?"

"Yes. You trusted me to bring her here. I am putting my trust in you to find her. Bring her back, Superman, please." She put the lariat in his hands.

Superman felt a tingling. It was like as if his mind was suddenly buzzing and holding the rope still connected to Hippolyta he felt her pain and sadness. He also felt his own misgivings and worries. He wanted to find Diana. He needed to find Diana. It was a powerful emotion that he was startled to find himself feeling.

"I will do everything in my power to find her. I swear."

Hippolyta said, "This lasso compels the truth. Truth can be a powerful and terrifying force. For any other it would bring grave conflict. For you, Kal-El, I sense it may not. Be careful with it. Try not to lose or misplace it. Good luck."

Superman bowed and departed with Euboea.

Donna moved to a window to see him and Euboea and four other guardswomen on winged steeds with lanterns suspended on hooker staffs fly out into the rainy night sky a few minutes later. She wondered out loud as their shadows vanished. "Do you think they will find her?"

Lightning flashed and there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Hippolyta looked out at the sky. She grimaced, "I hope that storm stays out to sea. If it comes inland it will make matters worse."

Penelope touched her arm. "I am going to the temple to put up an offering and prayers for the safe return of our sisters and Princess Diana."

Hippolyta looked uneasy but she nodded. "Yes…fine. I will go and see if Epione needs assistance." She turned and looked at her younger daughter who looked about to slink out the room. "Donna, you will accompany me."

Donna sighed. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

Author's Note: _The Tranconscious Articulator is something used in the comics. (JLA # 83 Vol 3). _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Diana had flown deeper and deeper into the forest. Her head had been pounding and the splintered memories had continued to assail her. Her screams had caused animals to skitter and fly away. She had not even been aware which direction she was going.

"_You belong to Apokolips"_

"_We will turn you into a killer yet."_

"_Darkseid rewards service. You could be the leader of the Furies in less than four years. There is no loyalty where ambition is concerned."_

_"Remember everything we taught you. Do whatever you have to. If you ever are to lay with anyone, let it be of your own free will."_

"Barda." Diana seemed to flounder and her feet dropped to the forest floor. She leaned her head on a tree trunk and whimpered like a lost child, "Why did you leave me?"

"_If it is one thing we must take out of all of this…never trust anyone. Not even those who profess to always love, die for and serve Darkseid."_

She saw Graven stabbed her again. She held her head. They had betrayed her. Plotted against her. Lashina had won her victory.

Diana blindly looked around. The trees overhead had cut off the now waning light. She had flown aimlessly without any sense of direction. She stumbled through the thick undergrowth muttering to herself, as if to battle the images in her head.

She suddenly heard a growl and turned around slowly. Her eyes opened and she clenched her fists and backed away. Coming through at a rapid pace was a blast of fire that charred everything in its wake. Diana dived and rolled away and watched in amazement as a large creature that looked like an amalgam of a lion, snake and goat. It leaped at her and she had to grab it by the scuff of the neck and grapple with it. Its claws slashed at her and shed gasped. It left a bloody trail along her right thigh and tore part of the skirt of her tunic. She punched its head and it buckled. She heaved it over her head with a grunt and it flattened a series of trees. It scrambled to its feet after shaking its head and charged again. This time the serpent's head at its tail tried to bite her. Diana back pedaled, ducking the fangs by arching in the air to land behind the monster. When it spun around, she kicked it in the mid section and it skidded down a slope and landed in a stream.

She touched the gash on her thigh and winced. It was bleeding freely. She lifted in the air and had to duck again as a blast of fire came at her. She had to dive and this time she careened into a grove of trees. She fell to the floor, breaking branches as she went down.

She shook her head and rose to her feet only to see it close the distance between them with an enormous leap. It fell on top of her. Diana gasped in pain as she tried to keep its jaws from her face. Its breath smelt like fire and she was suddenly transported back to the time as a child she wrestled with a demon dog on Apokolips. She closed her eyes and she saw two tiny little creatures in the exact image of the monster in a cave. Her babies. She was protecting her nest.

Diana whispered, "I won't hurt them. Let me pass."

The monster suddenly stilled and Diana's hand which was digging into its neck suddenly caressed it instead. Its eyes seemed to blink with intelligence and it shifted off her. As she sat up, it seemed to bow its head. The serpentine tail lowered and stopped hissing. The creature turned and lumbered away leaving Diana wheezing as she caught her breath.

She staggered to her feet and stumbled on deeper into the darkening shadows, heedless of her injury, looking like someone in the middle of a nightmare with no sign of waking up.

* * *

Superman and the five Amazons took the north trail that headed towards the mountains. Just like the other search parties they were finding the task very difficult. It was near to impossible to know how to track her, as she was capable of moving on foot and flying. And the rain that was starting to fall made matters worse.

Superman said, "You are excellent trackers. Perhaps you can search for clues on the ground and I'll stay above the canopy. If you find anything just call my name. I'll hear you."

He had to admit scouring for signs of her above the canopy was a little difficult. His super hearing and vision tended to become a little hazy and muffled. Like static on a line. It was the magic of the place. He could feel it all around him. Magic was something he never felt comfortable with but he respected what it could do. He squinted in the rain and wondered where she could be. Whether she was safe. She was resourceful, that much he knew but she had been disorientated and distressed. He looked down at the lasso now looped in his belt. He was gratified by the trust Hippolyta put in him. He hoped not to fail her.

An hour later he heard Euboea shout his name. He dived and landed to see the Amazons starring at a space of forest that had been devastated. Trees had been flattened and then vegetation charred.

"Fire?" asked Superman.

"This is most unusual…" said Euboea in bewilderment. "If it had been a fire it would not have such an odd pattern. It is almost in patches. A battle took place here."

A fellow Amazon squinted in the rain. "Very difficult to assess what happened with this rain. There are no foot prints left with this downpour."

Superman used his super vision and swept the scene for any thing small and significant. He suddenly saw something white attached to a clump of bushes. He hovered to it and plucked the cloth. It was soaked but he could see the blood staining it.

Euboea stared at it as he held it up. "That is from the tunic she was wearing. She passed by here. She must have fought with something. And she has been hurt."

Superman said soberly, "We at least know we are in the right part of the forest. And if she is hurt she can't be far. We should split up."

Euboea agreed and she took two Amazons with her while another two went with the Man of Steel. They agreed to meet back in that spot an hour later if they found nothing or if the weather worsened.

Superman flew low as the other two Amazons swept the ground. They were coming out of the valley to ascend mossy and rocky slopes that graduated towards the large mountain range. The Amazons relied on him to lead them now as the rain was beginning to fall heavier and the lighting seemed to be moving with the heavy cloud that migrated from the sea towards Themyscira itself.

"This is getting dangerous," began Superman as thunder rolled and the rain began to buffet them. For him it wasn't so bad. He was nigh impervious. But the women were trying to fend their faces from the stinging rain and their steeds were nervous when the lightning flashed and thunder cracked. The lightning struck a tree above them and they had to move swiftly as the bough caught into flames and fell.

"You need to take shelter," he began.

One of the women pointed to an opening at the top of a slope. "Looks like a cave."

Superman nodded, "Yes…it is. You should go and shelter."

Their steeds lifted off the ground to fly towards it when shadows seemed to descend from above. The sound of flapping and hissing and shrieking suddenly filled the air. Lightning flashed and Superman saw something with wings grab one of the women by her shoulders and soar upwards with her. The steed neighed and flew off. A winged shadow went after it. The other Amazon screamed, dropped her lantern and pulled out her sword. Two winged creatures came at her. They clawed at her vain attempts to stab them. Claws dug into the animal's flank. The animal gave a strangled whinny and reared up. The Amazon screamed and fell. Superman flew swiftly to catch her.

He put the shaking woman down on the ground and looked up. There were several more of the creatures coming down at them.

"Harpies," she cried.

"Get out of here!" he snapped giving her a shove down the slope and flew upwards to meet the creatures head on.

He could see five of them arching and coming at him, shrieking wildly. He had read about them. Sisters of Iris. Winged spirits. Agents of punishment who abducted people and tortured them on their way to the underworld. They were vicious, cruel and violent. He wondered that Themyscira that seemed so idyllic and peaceful hosted such creatures. But then Themyscira did have the doorway to hell underground and he wouldn't be surprised that these creatures had escaped from Dooms Doorway at one point throughout its three thousand year history and now roosted in the mountains. The mystical areas were full of strange forces and it was the reason all Amazons respected it.

One collided with him and they tumbled in the air. He back handed her away. She went spinning away. Another came at him from behind, jumping onto his back, its jaws trying to get at his neck. He grabbed her by the head and flipped her over. A third hit him from the side, claws tearing at his torso. He gasped. The claws burned. He used his heat vision on her. She screamed as thin beams came at her and she dived to avoid him. Another came under him and he blew at her, freezing her wings solid. She fell fast. Two regrouped and attacked again.

He unfurled the lariat and with the expert of one who had lassoed a cow or two in his time, he caught one around the neck and sent her careening into her another. One hit the side of the slope hard and the other fell in an unconscious heap on the ground. He flew down to untie the lasso from the creature's neck. The wind and rain muffled his sharp hearing, he did not sense two more come from behind him.

Superman felt something heavy fall on top of him. It was a net. He began to struggle. He felt himself weaken and he knew it was magical snare. The lasso fell from his hand still attached to the unconscious harpy. He tried to struggle but they were pulling him off the ground. He felt the net close in tighter and he was being hauled upwards. They were taking him towards the mountains.

* * *

The three Amazon search parties coordinated by Phillipus returned to the Palace, tired and drenched. They had found no trace of Diana. Nightfall was a bad time to search for anyone in the mystical areas and the current weather made matters worse. They had no choice but to withdraw. Hippolyta was dismayed an hour after Phillius' groups had returned, to see Euboea appear with her two sisters and news that they had lost Superman and the others.

Euboea handed over the torn tunic to the Queen as she explained, "We agreed to split up and meet back in an hour. But they failed to show up."

Hippolyta's hand tightened on the cloth in alarm. But she schooled her features and nodded. Donna, who was with her, cried, "Maybe they are delayed because they found something..."

"We can only hope your Majesty," said Euboea, who did not look too convinced. "Either way we cannot do any more until tomorrow."

The Queen walked to the window and stared at the sky. "I …yes. Go. Go and clean up, eat and rest yourselves. The hour is late. Superman is a brave and powerful man. He will return eventually."

Hippolyta sat down after they withdrew. Donna came to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Mother, do you think he is alright?"

"We must hope so, my child."

Donna looked out at the window. It was still raining gustily. She complained, "Why must it have a storm tonight of all nights? The Fates must be laughing at us." She sighed and said determinedly, "I'm going to the temple. I will pray to the Gods to help Superman, my sisters and Diana."

Hippolyta watched her go in silence. She sighed and tried to open up a scroll to read in order to pass the time. Half and hour later Phillipus came with news that only compounded all their fears. One of the winged steeds had just flown into the stables, bearing claw marks down its neck and on its legs. It was without its rider and sweating in fear.

"We cannot be sure what it is that injured it, my Queen. It could be any number of creatures. But this does not bode well," Phillipus said grimly. "It means Superman and the others were attacked. Gods alone know if they are alive or need help. What should we do?"

Hippolyta pretended to look at her scroll. She said calmly, "There is nothing you can do, General. Not now. Where would you even go? We have agreed we will wait until daylight. Have the animal be cared for and please get some rest yourself."

She bowed. "Yes, your Majesty."

The Queen waited for her to withdraw. She then slowly rose from her chair and walked to the balcony doors. She pushed it open and the wind whipped her hair and gown. She stepped out into the rain and looked up at the sky.

Hippolyta went down on her knees. "Hera, I beg of you, watch over my Diana. Keep her safe. I do not want to lose her again. Watch over Superman and my sisters. Preserve them. Let them find their way home. Forgive me for my pride and anger. I humble myself before you. Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter…all patrons who blessed my little girl…she needs you now. Help her…please."

* * *

She had walked and flown aimlessly. After being attacked by the creature she had been beset by a hostile group of centaurs. They had thrown spears, arrows and stones at her. She had almost been captured. In the darkness she had not seen the snare they had set high up in the trees and in attempt to fly up and away from them, she got entangled like a spider in a fly's web.

What they might have done to her she would never know as a loud bellow had stopped them. The snare had opened and she fell heavily to the floor only to see a tall, powerful half man half horse with a coat the color of snow. He had sniffed the air and looked at her with great wonder and sadness. Then he had shouted something at the rabble herd and to her bewilderment, she found she understood. She also felt a strange sense of knowing him.

"This one is royal blood. The heir to the throne. Touch a hair on her head and you will rue the day." His eyes had been kind as he had nudged her. "Go, child. They will only listen for so long."

She had obeyed. The rain had begun to fall and she was being soaked to the skin.

Now the lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Diana saw the mountains loom before her and she saw an opening. She flew weakly to it and collapsed at the mouth. Her eyes closed and she sank into the welcoming darkness of oblivion.

"_Opaque, Leader of my Furies. Rise."_

"_A title and mask will not protect you forever, Princess."_

" _You have been betrayed by Darkseid's minions who left you to bleed to death. Where do you think you are going to go?_ _Yield."_

_She was tottering along white marble floor and there was laughter._

_Arms reached down to lift her up high. _

_She was kissed on the face and brow and cheek._

"_I love you my little sun, moon and stars."_

_Laughter. _

_Joy as she ran thought green fields and was chased by her minders._

"_Now, princess, pull back on the bow and let go." _

_Phillipus looked down at her with a wry smile as she handed her a broken sword. "That's the third one this week, your Highness. You must learn to control your strength."_

_She lay on the grass looking at the sky. It was blue and vast and the clouds looked like soft pillows._

_A childish squeal "Catch me, Diana!"_

_Donna hit her on the head with an apple core and took to the sky._

_They flew. Two exotic birds in the sky. Eagles greeted them and allowed them to ride them._

_She sat behind a desk reading a book. _

"…_Dreams surely are difficult, confusing, and not everything in them is brought to pass for mankind. For fleeting dreams have two gates: one is fashioned of horn and one of ivory. Those which pass through the one of sawn ivory are deceptive, bringing tidings which come to nought, but those which issue from the one of polished horn bring true results when a mortal sees them…"_

_She was lying watching the stars with Donna._

"_That is Perseus and Pegasus. And look next to them. That is Andromeda. Athena put her there after she died."_

_"Who is she again?"_

_"The Princess __that__ Perseus rescued from the monster Cetus. He used Medusa's head to defeat the monster. Medusa is one of the Gorgons. One look from her can turn anyone into stone."_

_Hippolyta bent over them."May Morpheus bless you with sweet dreams, my little Princesses. Good night."_

_Diana whimpered and reached out, "Mother…Wait..! No! Wait! Don't leave me!"_

_She was in the hole once more. Clawing and screaming in anger and fear to get out._

_She stopped short as she saw the hole above her dissipate and something glow and shimmer. Her eyes widened. A man with golden curls and a staff looked down at her. He smiled and his hand reached down to her. _

"_Wake up, Diana."_

_

* * *

_

Diana jerked awake. She was clammy and her heart was pounding. She saw that she was lying on the cold hard floor of a cave. Rain was pouring outside the mouth. She sat up and held her head. It ached. There was a deep gash on her thigh that looked a mess of clotted blood and yellow-blue swelling.

Where was she? Why was she in a cave? She had strange dreams. She was in her room when the one called Donna came and put a golden rope on her and…

Diana suddenly let out a strangled gasp as knowledge hit her. Truth assaulted her once more. It had not been a dream! She had remembered when Donna showed her the ruins. And to try and make sense of it amid implanted messages and false memories had disorientated, frightened and confused her. They had been horrifying and cruel memories that they had clearly used to mind wipe her and recondition her. It had felt so real.

But it had been lies. Lies by those that she had sworn eternal fealty to. The Amazons had not abandoned her and left her. They had cared.

Her mother…Diana felt her throat tightened. She had a mother who was alive. A sister. Many sisters. Who all, despite what she had done in the name of Apokolips, seemed determined to help and give her a second chance.

She buried her face in her hands. A second chance. She was a stranger to them and them to her. But she had no home. Nowhere to go. Yet it seemed this place, this Themyscira had been her home for ten years of her life. A home where she saw a little girl happy.

A little girl who seemed so removed from who she was today…was that child really her? Apokolips had molded her. For thirteen years. It had dominated her life.

_And you do not belong there. Open your eyes, Diana._

Diana moved her hand to her neck. That sensation again. She looked around tensely.

"Who is there?"

She suddenly jumped as she heard shrieks and screams. Diana struggled to her feet and stumbled to the mouth. Her eyes widen as she saw figures swirling in gusting rain. Figures with wings. They were attacking three individuals on the lower ground beneath her.

Diana's eyes widened as she saw a net fall upon one of the figures and it was only when they darted up the mountain face with the figure and the lightning flashed, she saw the familiar blue uniform and red cape. The golden S shield could not be mistaken.

Diana stared in amazement. It was as if she was dreaming. Why would he even be here and where were the monsters taking him?

Diana stepped into the rain and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw a dead winged steed on the ground. Not far from it was an unconscious winged creature with the golden rope around its neck.

Diana's brows drew together. She flew down to the ground to stare at the dead animal and the comatose creature. Diana's hand went down instinctively to the end of the lasso lying on the ground. What was it even doing here?

Princess Donna had it last. The minute she touched it, the harpy's eyes opened and it began to snarl. But Diana's hand was on the lasso and she felt the creature's fear and anger. Touching it seemed to bring a surge of energy to her that she could not explain.

"Where are you taking him?" she found herself demanding.

The harpy snarled and writhed. Diana tightened the rope with a cold, "I am willing to see how tight the noose can be tied, creature. Where are you talking him?"

The harpy made a series of strange hissing clicks and croons but Diana understood. She saw in her mind's eye an Aerie, deep within a cavern high up in the mountains. She understood that anyone taken up there ended up as a meal. But she realized that Superman was not being taken for that.

She undid the cord with a wry, "That is disgusting." The harpy tried to get up only to have Diana keep her down by the neck. Diana looked at her as she screeched and writhed. She could easily break its neck. But instead Diana punched the jaw and the creature sagged to the ground.

Diana looked at the rope. Irony of ironies. It was a tool that they used to "heal" her earlier on but now it was in her hands. She looked up at the giant slopes. He could get himself out of trouble. He was a powerful Kryptonian. A bunch of harpies could not undo him. Let him look after himself. She had a chance to fly from this place. Leave and hide away and try to make sense of all that she had discovered. She was soaked and hungry. She even now seemed cognizant that she had a bad wound on her leg.

Diana turned to leave but instead was compelled to turn and look up as she felt the thought come into her mind. _He saved you once._

She let out an annoyed grunt and reached down in the dead steed's pommel and pulled out a sword. She took to the air. This time flying towards the aerie.

* * *

They dropped Superman with a heavy thud onto the floor of the cavern. He was still bound in their net as he tried to crane his neck and look around. He could see one of the Amazons who had been taken first was now being feasted upon by young ones. He closed his eyes at the horror. They were like wild creatures but the human aspect of their ancestry was seen in their tools and the fire that roared in the middle of the cavern. They seemed to have some sort of hierarchy as well. For as he was dumped to the floor, there was a surge of the creatures coming towards him, eyes gleaming hungrily and fangs flashing, until he heard a loud commanding shriek. They backed off and seemed to grovel on the ground as a tall harpy with hair the color of flame came towards him.

He stared in some bemusement at her as she looked more human than animal. She had wings and claws but her features were not hideous. The way she moved and the others deferred to her he guessed she was the leader.

She spoke and he could understand her. It was intelligible and the language spoken on Themyscira. Her eyes were almost black and she was regarding him with a kind of fascination.

"It has been many centuries since the Gods came here."

Superman began, "I am not a god."

"You look like one. They said you move like one. You have the power of Anemoi. Are you a brother?"

"The what?"

"Boreas, Notus, Zephyrus, Eurus…brothers of the wind." She knelt before him and crooned in dulcet tones that seemed to soothe him. "I am Ocyepte. Notus was my last lover. Three thousand years ago. We sired strong daughters. But it has been many moons and many of them have since died in battle for our survival. I tried with normal men found lost at sea but the hatchlings as you see …are savage and many weak. They live a mere decade. Your coming will strengthen our aerie once more." She inhaled his scent. "You say you are not a God but smell like the winds after it has caressed the sea, sky and forests. Clean, fresh and fragrant. It is not unpleasant."

Superman's senses seemed to dull and his lashes fluttered. He tried to struggle but in vain.

Ocyepte looked at a couple of harpies and made a low noise. "Take him to the grotto. Bind his hands and feet to the altar. Have a care with him. He seems not very willing."

They grabbed the net and begin to drag him, still snared in it, towards an arched opening.

He suddenly heard a shrill cry as an alarm was raised.

Superman felt the harpies drop the edge of the net and they seemed to rush at something at the mouth of the cavern.

He craned his neck and his eyes widened in shock. It was Diana. She was standing high above them, on the lip of the opening of the aerie. A sword was stuck in the ground at her feet; the golden lasso was tied about her waist and she was lifting a huge boulder above her head.

"Let him go!"

Ocyepte's eyes darkened jealously as she took note of the beautiful Amazon woman. "Slay her!"

The harpies lifted off to go at her. She hurled the boulder at them. It took out three at the head of the group. She yanked out the sword and flew in, feet first, and sliced at the wings of two more. Spears and arrows came at her. She ducked and weaved, and used the sword to slap the missiles away, slashing efficiently as she went. She caught a spear mid flight and hurled it at Oceypte. It landed between her feet and she hissed and moved backwards.

Diana's hand went to the lasso. It was no different to the energy whips she was used to. She wrapped it around three more harpies and hurled them to the wall. She landed where the bones of the now dead Amazon was and she scooped up the sword that lay carelessly on the ground.

Now armed with two swords, she expertly twirled them, as she kicked and somersaulted her way to Ocyepte. Her leg moved swiftly and a foot whipped her in the jaw. Ocyepte fell back upon an outcrop of rock and she felt two blades cross over her throat.

Blue eyes glowered at her. "I said, let him go! Or else I cleave your head from your shoulders."

Oceyepte's lips curled in anger but she knew that she had no choice. This woman was powerful and swift and had taken down the best of her children. There were only the weaker ones left. They were all now cowering, the weak fools. She let out a snarl of frustration and ordered for them to release their captive.

Superman was stunned to see them undo the net and he scrambled to his feet.

Diana moved the swords from the harpy's neck. "Wise." She looked at Superman. "Are you harmed?"

He said wryly, "Only my pride."

They backed away, eyes never leaving the creatures, who now all hissed at them in anger. They looked up, ready to take off, when Superman stunned her by moving a few feet to the side.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

He tore off his cape and picked up the bones of the dead Amazon. "She deserves a better ending than being left like this."

Diana watched him a little bemused. He tied the cape over the bones carefully and together they flew out of the aerie.

When they emerged, they were surprised to see that the rain had stopped. The night was still and the clouds were clearing and a bright moon and stars seemed to light the sky.

They flew away from the aerie and landed on the lower slopes to face each other. "You think they will follow?" he asked, his eyes darting upwards.

"They would be foolish to try."

"Would you have really cleaved her head from her shoulders?" Diana lifted a brow. He continued, "Er, don't bother to answer that. So, why did you come to help me?"

She said gruffly, "Consider it me repaying a debt to you for saving me from the firepits on Apokolip. I now owe you nothing."

Superman looked at her. She looked tired now that the battle in the aerie was behind them. Tired and wan and disheveled. Her hair was matted to her head and her tunic stained and torn; only serving to accentuate the length and grace of her limbs. He found himself wondering why was it that whenever he was in her company he was fated to see a fair bit of her toned flesh.

He tried not to notice the aesthetics of it too much and pointed out the obvious, "You're hurt."

"It will heal," she replied shortly and handed over the lasso. "This belongs to you."

His eyes moved to her face and he held her gaze. His free hand held it but did not take it. He said gravely, "I am hoping I don't have to use it on you to take you back to the palace or chase after you or fight you again."

Whether it was because she had the lasso in her hand, Diana answered truthfully, "I was going to run, and I would have let that creature have her way with you. But I have…questions…I…need answers…I do not think running is going to help me get them."

He nodded. "Yes, Donna mentioned what happened before you escaped from the lasso. How much do you recall?"

She looked a little unsure. "I do not know…I…it …I cannot tell…"

To her shock, he pushed the lasso back in her hands. "It isn't mine. It belongs to your mother. Perhaps you should give it back to her yourself and you can ask her for those answers you seek."

Diana looked at him taken aback once again. He did things that constantly confused and surprised her. She was left holding it and he was already hovering. "The storm is over. I think we should be able to find our way back easily."

Diana came to fly along side him. Not too close. It was as if she still viewed him with some wariness. But she was quiet and he was wise enough to not interrogate her. She had to get use to the fact that suddenly he was no longer her deadly foe and she had lived under a spell of lies for years. Her eyes seemed to be taking in all that they soared over. As if she was seeing the island for the first time.

They were now approaching the Palace and he could hear her heart suddenly beating faster. That this woman who had led Darkseid's Furies was actually nervous to face people who would only show her kindness, made him feel real compassion for her.

As their feet touched the concourse, they could see that all was quiet. He guessed no one expected them to show up at this time of night.

As if to distract her a bit from her anxiety, he asked, "So you knew what the harpies' intention was?"

She turned her head to see him looking at her with a curious quirk to his brow. "Yes…I did."

"How?"

"I…have a kind of animal empathy and I had worked out that you had some weakness to magic. It would give me time to flee without you following."

"Ah." It made sense now when he thought back to how the demon dogs had attacked him without warning on Apokolips and how she had left him to the goblins. "So you actually were going to leave me to be used as a …breeder to those things?"

Diana nodded candidly, "Yes."

"Well, I should be thankful that you had a change of heart and thought of yourself," he replied dryly.

"The harpy saw you no less than a God. But you are strong and would have gotten out of it. Eventually. I suspect she would have let you go after she had …finished."

But for the second time since he met her, he saw her lips turn up almost imperceptibly like the time the goblins threw his cape over his head.

He felt slightly irritated and a little bemused for some reason. It was after all a little affront to his masculine pride but then his sense of humor kicked in. As with the goblins attacking him and now a harpy trying to use him to breed, the ridiculousness of the situation dawned on him now that it was over. Magical forces always seemed to take his alpha maleness down a notch or two. The guys at the Watchtower would tease the life out of him for this. He made a note to not put too much emphasis on it in his report.

"I'm glad you could find amusement at my expense. But for the record, can we just say you helped me get away from a bunch of hungry harpies?"

She stopped and they looked at each other. Diana found her lips turning up some more as she understood where he was coming from. "Oh. I see. Yes, I expect narrowly being ravished by a harpy is not exactly what one would want to proclaim. It does not matter to me what you tell them, Kryptonian."

"Kal-El," he corrected and added wryly, "And I thank you. It's highly magnanimous of you to preserve my dignity."

They began to walk on, approaching the Palace steps now, and the guards women at the top stared in astonishment as they saw them approach.

He added softly, "And you should smile more often, Princess. It suits you."

Diana's brows snapped together and her lips tightened. She grumbled, "I am not smiling. And do not call me Princess…Kryptonian."

He chuckled quietly much to her annoyance. But they did not have anytime to say much to each other again as the guards came down the steps to meet them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Queen of Themyscira lay with her head on her writing desk. She had been trying to keep awake by trying to go through the dozens of letters that came to the Embassy for her from the outside world. But somewhere in between invites to speak to at conferences on women's rights and letters asking for interviews and funds, her eyes had drooped and she had dozed off.

Now she dreamed. The same dream that used to plague her for years.

_A little girl in a white tunic smiled at her and then she was flying away from her._

"_Come back! You will fall, little one!"_

_But the little girl kept flying low. Laughing as she did._

_Hippolyta suddenly felt her hands hit something like an indivisible shield. She could see Diana running onwards, happy, oblivious and she could not run after her. She pounded on the barrier separating her and her child. Her eyes widened in horror as a net was thrown on the child and she was being dragged away by winged demons._

"_Mother! Help me!"_

_Hippolyta screamed as she pounded upon the wall._

"_Diana!"_

"Hippolyta"

Hippolyta moaned and stirred. "Diana…I am coming…"

The voice called again.

"Hippolyta. Waken."

Something touched her hair and she jerked up in alarm. She looked around in confusion and her hand reached for her scepter that leaned against the wall in an automatic reaction to defend herself. Her eyes widened. Bathed in golden light, before her, stood Hera.

"You?" The Queen's tone was one of shock.

Hera said, "I heard your prayer, Hippolyta. It has been a long time. Many years, in fact."

Hippolyta stood where she was and looked at her hurt and puzzled and even a little mortified. "If it has been years it is because of you. I begged for your intervention for endless nights. You never replied. Not one of you from your mountain on high!"

A kind of sadness tinged her voice. "I know. I…we…could not."

"You could not?" Hippolyta looked angry now. "You are Queen of the Gods. You were one of her patrons. How could you not?"

"It is more complicated than you think, Hippolyta. She was taken by a power even I could not simply go and confront. It would have resulted in the death and destruction of many. But we did not totally abandon her."

Hippolyta looked at her as if she were insane. "You did not totally abandon her? Have you seen and heard what happened to my daughter? How they manipulated her mind and hardened her heart? The deceit and evil of Apokolips might never be undone!"

"I understand your rage because you are a mother. As Queen of the Gods, I am mother to many. I must weigh what I do carefully. Your daughter was blessed by us and she was brought up under your care for ten years. Do you really think all of that would be undone by Apokolips?"

"Well, we would never know, would we? She is gone! Probably never to be seen again. Lost and confused somewhere out there!"

Hera sighed. "Oh Hippolyta, you have prayed to me but you have indeed lost your faith. This is Diana's test. Not yours or mine." She began to dissipate.

The Queen cried out, "Do not leave! You have not answered my questions! You cannot go like this without doing something to help. Why even appear to me?"

Hera's voice faded. "Life's path is never easy and even if you arrive where you want to be it is just the beginning."

There was a loud knocking on her door that made her jump. She heard an urgent cry, "My Queen!"

Still somewhat distracted, she opened it with an impatient, "Yes, what is it?"

She saw Euboea bowing. The Captain looked relieved and excited. "My Queen, Superman is back! And with him is Princess Diana."

Hippolyta's eyes strayed back to where Hera stood and she swallowed. She whispered, "Alive?"

"Yes."

Hippolyta joined her on the corridor. "Take me to them!"

"Phillipus is now with them in the dining hall. Both seem physically fine. The Princess has a leg wound but it is not too bad." Euboea's voice saddened. "Our sister Vara is dead."

Hippolyta paused and closed her eyes. "No."

"She was a casualty of the harpies. Superman brought back what was left of her. Her remains have been taken to the Temple for purification and preparation for her funeral when you so deem it."

Hippolyta said softly, "We will lay her to rest tomorrow at dusk. Let Penelope know."

"If there is any comfort, Cassia is alive and well. She came back on foot and was brought in by the guards patrolling the peripheries. Superman saved her life at his own expense it seemed."

Hippolyta looked relieved. "She is well?"

"She is a little distressed and tired but physically unharmed. She was sent to her quarters to rest."

They walked briskly to the large chamber where the Amazons gathered for meals. It was now lit by a roaring fire in the hearth and lamps burned from sconces. Hippolyta had taken advantage of outside technology and had brought in lamps run by powerful solar cells. Torches and candles were only used for ceremonies.

As she entered, Hippolyta saw that Diana was sitting at a table. The lasso was lying on the wooden surface before her. She was looking pale and tired and a little uneasy. Superman stood with Phillipus a few feet away. Both were talking in low tones. No doubt about how they were going to deal with security now that Diana was back.

At the sound of her arrival, all turned. Diana's color fluctuated as she looked at the woman her memory now acknowledged was her mother. Hippolyta's cheeks colored too.

They stared at each other. Superman and Phillipus' voices ceased as they stepped back respectfully as if to allow the two the space they required.

Hippolyta's eyes met the Man of Steel's and he saw the gratitude in them. He gave her an encouraging nod.

She approached the table. "Diana…"

She pulled a chair and sat down. Diana looked at her and silently pushed the lasso toward her. Hippolyta took it and looped it at her waist. She had been briefly told by Euboea how Diana had come to have it. That she had rescued Superman gave Hippolyta a sense of hope but the chasm of years still lay between them. Hippolyta quelled the emotional, maternal part inside her that was threatening to rise up. To take Diana in her arms and hold onto her for dear life. Diana would not be able to take any full blown display of emotion and affection. It was too soon for that. So with the wisdom she had garnered from her immortality, life as ruler, sisterhood and motherhood, she spoke gently to her.

"Thank you for finding and keeping the lasso safe…I am surprised you decided to come back to us."

Diana lifted her eyes to hers. "I nearly did not."

"Well, I am glad you did. How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel? It is not often one finds out one's life has been a manipulation. But Apokolips was all I knew. Yet now I have memories of this place. They are confusing. This all feels unreal. I do not know what to think. I do not know who or what I am." Her voice dropped and the child that had grieved for so long whispered, "No one ever came to look for me. I remember waiting and no one came."

The Queen swallowed the lump in her throat and said without a waver, "I searched the whole world for you. We came out of hiding to brave the Patriarch's world to find you. I swallowed my pride and asked the help of men. But you were not on Earth. You were not even in our sphere. They took you away and though we came to accept you were lost, we never forgot you. Even the Gods could not risk taking you because Darkseid threatened to slaughter innocents. My child, not a day went by that I did not ache to see you. To wonder if you were safe. To pray that you were happy. Diana, you were the light and hope of our people. You were gifted by the Gods. Destined for great things. You were lost to us and by some strange twist of fate, here you are again. You belong with us. Not them."

Diana looked at her as if mystified by her words. "But I am like a stranger to you….Why do you even care? Why should I believe you? Or trust these fickle Gods?"

"No matter what happened, you were, you are my child. That will never change."

Diana muttered, "I have done many things. On behalf of Apokolips. It has molded me. Demanded my loyalty. You should not trust me. I do not understand why you all would want me here." Diana's eyes glanced at Superman. She could not ignore that he factored in this too. He had brought her there. "I was ready to kill anyone in my way. Even the Kryptonian you put your trust in. You have lost an Amazon because of me. You would have done better to hand me over to the law."

Superman could not help but intervene now. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone has a right to freedom of choice and no one should be coerced. Barda and Scott experienced what you did and they had a chance to choose. You did not have that chance because you were betrayed but the choice is before you now. You have more to give to this world than being some ex soldier of a despotic evil God who has grown disinterested in you. You owe yourself the right to live and be free of their control. But only you can decide that."

"Scott and Barda had left because they did not believe in Apokolips and then Barda left me."

"Barda could not take you with her for the same reason Hippolyta could not rescue you," he replied. "Death would have come with swift vengeance."

Sapphire blue eyes met cerulean ones. Again that odd sensation when he looked at her. The gentleness of his gaze might as well be weighted. There was nothing threatening about him but it still felt like almost being cornered. His eyes, now that she was lit with the golden glow of the lamps, seemed riveted on her features as well.

She muttered, "Death could come with swift vengeance now. Darkseid's forces may still yet come if they find out I am here on Earth."

Superman replied, "I have many enemies. They come and try ever so often to harm those I have sworn to protect and try to defeat me. But I do not let that dictate where I should go and how I should live. I live with the belief that this is my home and I will defend it and its people from anyone who dare to threaten it. Even Darkseid and his forces. So one can run away and hide from one's self or choose to be free."

His words sunk in and seemed to make sense but she still struggled against the logic of it. "You cannot begin to know what it is to be me, Kryptonian."

"Perhaps not but I do know, speaking from experience and nearly to my own detriment, you are not one to give up without a fight. It's speaks of strength and your will. It said to me, she's a survivor." He paused and said as if to needle her pride, "But if you're going to give up on yourself, then that makes you a coward… Princess."

She rose and gritted, "I am not a coward, and stop calling me Princess!"

Hippolyta stepped between them. She said candidly, "What we did we had no choice in doing, Diana, You would have never stayed here willingly. If we hurt or distressed you in any way, I beg your pardon as your mother. But as Queen of Themyscira, we did what was best for everyone's safety. I ask your patience to try to stay and seek what I know you are searching for. Your purpose is not to run away and hide. And if you stay, then I swear to you now, you will not be kept locked away. You will be free to move around and find the answers you seek."

Phillipus looked up at that a little worriedly and even Superman looked a little taken surprised. "What?"

If Diana was stunned at the Queen's proposal, she hid it well. She said woodenly, "He will not agree to this. He and the League see me as a threat to their national security. "

Hippolyta rose. "That remains to be seen. Excuse me." She approached her General and the Man of Steel. She respected their opinions and when they had stepped out of Diana's line of hearing, Phillipus was the first to demand, "You are not concerned she will try to leave?"

Hippolyta took in a deep breath and explained, "If she tries to leave even after recalling her past I can only assume it is because she did not find what she sought. As much as I want her to remain, we cannot keep her here if she does not think she belongs. But to find out if she does belong here, we cannot keep her isolated. How can she heal locked away?"

Superman said, "I understand that but we can't allow her to just go off as and when she pleases. She has not proven to anyone that she is not a threat as yet. The League put their trust in the Amazons to ensure that we do not regret the decision we made to not give her up to the law. If you are happy to allow her the freedom to move around on Themyscira, then, please, I ask you impose conditions."

The Queen's brow rose. "What might those be, Superman?"

"She must be tagged by the League. J'onn can do this when he gets back tomorrow. If she is to move around freely let it only be on the Healing Isle. It is a very small island and she runs less a chance of getting into any trouble as she would on the main island. Ensure a magical net is up to prevent anyone from coming and going without permission. If she is allowed at any point on the mainland, then she must have an escort."

Hippolyta listened and considered it for a moment. She nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I think we can do that."

"Good, because there are members of the League who are very skeptical and if Diana runs away again, then I won't be able to convince them that she is worth giving a second chance."

"I understand. But as far as an escort goes, I think I would only trust one with her."

He caught the obvious look in her eye. "What? Me? J'onn…"

Hippolyta said logically, "J'onn is with us for a while and he will suffice while she is on the Healing Isle. But I think she will need some access to the mainland to reconnect with us here once we have ensured she can be allowed more freedom without a guard escort at her heels and based on all that has happened, I think you should be that person."

"That idea does not sound viable to me."

The Queen folded regarded him pensively. "How so? You are the Head of the Justice League. You have their approval to deal with her. They might feel a little more secure knowing both you and J'onn are monitoring her. You know how she operates and have taken her on twice. I do not ask you to stay as I know you have a job and life to get back to but can you not for now commit to coming twice a week? For a couple of hours to allow her that access to the place that she called home?"

Superman gave her an ironic look. "Because she takes to my presence so well?"

Hippolyta glanced at her daughter who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and back to the Man of Steel. "I think on some level she respects what you can do. Else she would never have assisted you nor chosen to come back with you. And we have other things to be concerned of as well…"

"Such as?"

Before Hippolyta could reply the sound of someone running down the corridor and bursting into the room unannounced.

"You found her!"

It was Donna. She had been holding vigil in the temple with Penelope and the news had reached them. She had flown to the Palace in haste.

Hippolyta sighed. "That."

Donna rushed forward to Diana. "Are you alright?"

Diana regarded her utter bewilderment when Donna flung her arms about her and hugged her tightly. "You are alive! Thank heaven. I am so sorry for what happened! I hope you will not run away again"

Diana pushed her away as one not use to anyone invading her personal space and showing her affection. "Do not…"

Phillipus wisely caught and drew Donna back. "Princess, I think she is little tired and overwhelmed by this. Please, give her some breathing space."

"Oh, I see. I did not mean to… I am just glad to see her back. I know I caused a lot of problems for everyone but I was only trying to help, Phillipus," she replied with a flush of discomfort.

"I know, Princess, I know," soothed the General.

Hippolyta murmured to Superman, "Donna means very well, as you can see. But a little too well at times. She will want to "help" her sister and I think she, like me, and all our sisters are a little too emotionally charged to do this without bias. We need someone impartial to observe and assess Diana and see whether she is making real progress."

He looked at Diana and Donna and then sighed. "Two days a week, you say?"

Hippolyta smiled. "Yes."

"For only a couple of hours?"

"That would suffice."

"Fine. But can we, um, not announce it tonight? We wouldn't want her to get all excited over the prospect," he replied wryly.

Hippolyta nodded and allowed her hand to pat his arm. "Yes, fine. I know I am inconveniencing you but I will be ever so grateful for your help. I hope you will remain until J'onn gets back and for Vara's funeral? Thank you for bringing her remains for us. We can bury her with the honor she deserves. Now let me go and tell Diana our decision."

She walked over to her daughter. "You will be taken to the Healing Isle and there you will remain for now. J'onn and Epione will be there to help you. You will be allowed the freedom to move around unfettered on the Isle."

Diana looked at Superman over her shoulder with some skepticism. "He agreed to this?"

"He did. Now I think it is time to get you back there." She turned to Superman. "Will you escort her over? Epione will be expecting you by now. You can use J'onn's chambers until he comes back later today."

"Fine. But I do have to leave after the funeral. "Superman looked at Diana and held his hand out. "After you, Daughter of Hippolyta."

Diana's lips tightened at that and she began to stalked towards the door without a word.

Donna looked at her mother after they had left. "I am sorry for everything, Mother."

Hippolyta pulled her to her side and kissed her temple. "I know. But you need to realize Donna that everything has consequences. Thankfully what you did helped her. But we lost a sister doing so."

"I will do penance for Vara's death…"

Hippolyta sighed. "Donna, we have all done enough penance over the years for losing Diana. Vara died a hero's death and she was a guard. She took an oath to defend and protect Themyscira and her sisters. She died doing what she was raised to do." She drew her close. "I am 3000 years old. I have seen many of my sisters die in battle to defend their home and Queen. At first it is hard and you blame yourself for it. But if Phillipus had to defend me by giving her life, I know she would and she would be insulted if I even stopped her from doing her job. Same I would give my life for her and you and Diana. Even Kal-El. It is what we do. Warriors never let each other go alone into battle or fear death."

Donna sank into her mother's embrace. "Thank you."

* * *

They flew silently across the water to the Healing Isle. It was possibly the early hours of the morning now. Everything was calm and peaceful after the storm. She landed with him and they walked up to the sanitarium to be greeted by Epione.

The Healer was relieved to see Diana but observed, "Your're wounded. That needs attending too. It looks a little inflamed. What attacked you?"

Diana described the creature.

Epione's brow rose. "A chimera? And it left you alive. You are very fortunate to have come away with this gash." She looked at Superman and pointed to his torso that was torn and clotted with blood. "You look like you need something on that too."

He waved his hand dismissively, "I'm fine. Really."

"Does it still sting?"

"A bit."

"Their teeth and claws have a kind of toxin. It will delay healing. You need a little of our healing salve. Follow me, both of you," she replied firmly.

She led Diana and Superman to a treatment room. There were shelves filled with bottles and vials of liquid, dried herbs, powders, salves, rolls of bandages, gauze, splints, and many other things required in the treatment of wounds.

She made Diana sit down and began to get what she needed to cleanse and dress the wound. She indicated to Superman to a jar with a yellowish cream on a shelf. "Put some of that on your wound, Superman. It will ease the discomfort and encourage it to heal."

She sat before Diana and began to attend to her. Superman drew up his blue skin fitting shirt to reveal claw marks extending from the left side of his chest down towards his waist. He gingerly touched it and dug his fingers into the salve and began to rub it onto the skin.

Epione put a piece of gauze on Diana's wound and began to wind a bandage to keep it in place. She lifted her head to see Diana's eyes had shifted almost against her will and was looking over her shoulder. The healer glanced at a mirror on the wall behind them that clearly showed his reflection.

Epione looked at her knowingly. Like all Amazons she had seen her fair share of powerfully built and handsome men in her long immortal lifetime. But even she had to admit that the black haired son of the stars had possibly one of the best physiques and faces she had ever beheld. But what made him uniquely alluring was his lack of vanity. Did this man even know how handsome he was? He never preened or postured. Another man would have countless women at his feet. There were even Amazons on the island that smiled or sighed when they saw him. That the cagey princess might not be immune to his charms made Epione's lip twitched.

As she knotted the two ends of the bandage she coughed deliberately.

Diana stiffened and flushed, knowing she was caught staring.

"I beg your pardon, your Highness. Did I hurt you?" the healer asked innocently.

She replied coolly, "No, you did not."

Superman heard their exchange and he looked up to see Diana swiftly dropping her eyes. Epione's back was to him. He couldn't see her expression. He pulled down his shirt not sure what they were discussing. Whatever it was Diana seemed a little uncomfortable. He announced, "I'm done."

Epione rose. "As am I." She looked at the pair of them. "You two must be tired and long to retire."

Diana's stomach growled. She flushed.

Superman pretended not to hear it. "I'm hungry actually."

Epione blinked apologetically, "Yes, of course you would be! How silly of me. Hipplyta did send orders to have something prepared for you." She beckoned to them to follow her. She took them to a quiet dining chamber and indicated for them to sit. A couple of Amazons appeared bearing trays with bread, cheese, roasted vegetables, fish, fresh fruit and goblets of water and wine. Epione said, "When you are done, you'll be escorted to your rooms. Rest well."

She left them as the serving Amazons put the food before them. Diana's hands reached eagerly, like a child who had been deprived of sustenance and was so afraid her food would be taken from her. Superman looked at her in bemusement as she took enormous bites and drank with eager gulps.

"I see you are really hungry," he said, watching her pack it in with some wonder. Lois ate like a bird, or drank lots of coffee and smoked to make up for missing meals.

She looked up and seemed to remember where she was. She put down her goblet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She reached for another piece of fish and said unapologetic, "I am. The food is good and worth eating. Are you going to eat or just stare at me?"

He said dryly, "You're a practical one, aren't you? Ma would like you."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Who?"

"My mother. She appreciates anyone who eats, um, heartily."

"What other way is there to eat than heartily?"

He conceded, "Point taken. It's just that some people eat …er, sparingly here on Earth."

"Why? Are they ailing?"

He had to smile. "No; they usually do it for reasons of health or to maintain a certain weight."

"By starvation? They must be stupid then," she replied.

He chuckled. "And Pa too."

"Pa?"

"My father."

She regarded him with an odd look. "But you are Kryptonian. Your race is dead. How have you a father?"

"I was adopted and raised by an Earth couple. Wonderful people. Much of what I am today I owe to them. They are alive still."

"Oh." She did not expect that. "As a Kryptonian you could have been anything in this universe and yet you choose to remain on this planet."

"That perplexes you?"

"I admit I do not understand this loyalty you have for them."

"Perhaps now that you have returned to your people you will learn what a real home is like. To see what loyalty out of love and not coercion can command."

Diana's brows drew together. The concept of doing something out of anything but fear and coercion was almost alien to her experience growing up on Apokolips.

He continued, "Your life has been harsh and all this must seem foreign to you. But when you care for a person, a place, an idea, you will to protect them even if it means one's life is forfeit."

Diana looked at him in doubtfully. "No one thinks that way. You fight to survive else you will be consumed."

"Is that what you truly believe?"

"It was my life. It is what drove everyone on Apokolips."

"Then life must have been very empty for you."

She looked up and met his eyes. The compassion in them was something she was fast coming to associate with him. It fascinated yet it irked her. Much like that errant forelock of his that once again her fingers itched to flick back. Her voice was husky and even pained, "Life was many things on Apokolips."

"Then allow your family to help you. Don't shun them. You came back for answers. The kind of answers you want can't be gotten in words."

Diana observed curiously, "The Queen seems to have put a lot of trust in your judgment. Odd for an Amazon."

"I have known your mother for some years now. We met at the United Nations. We are allies and I have a lot of respect for her. For what she has done for her people by abandoning the policy that had isolated Themyscira from the world. For what she has shared with the world by letting us see Themysicira and sharing some of its technologies and teachings. I am honored by the trust she places in me."

"How long will I be kept here?"

"That would depend on you."

She was silent, letting all he had said sink in. She put her goblet down. "I am tired." She looked to the woman standing at the far wall and signaled to her desire to leave. She pushed her chair back. He got up. She gave him a strange look. "You do not have to leave."

He smiled. "I'm not. It's just good manners standing up when a female leaves a table."

"What?" She looked even more baffled. Not even when she was Head Fury did any of the Elite show any respect for anyone they considered beneath them in the hierarchy.

"It's an Earth thing. We are taught to show respect for a woman. My mother made sure to break me in early. I ignore those things at my peril." Again the twinkle in the eyes and the dimples showing in his cheek. There was real affection when he spoke of his mother.

She shook her head with a touch of irony in her voice, "You are odd, Kryptonian."

"Kal-El," he corrected.

And when she did not acknowledge him he called after her, "Goodnight, Princess."

She pouted her lips, a kind of frown at his levity and left him with one of the serving women in tow.

He sat back down but then turned in his chair and used his super vision to watch her vanish down the corridor.

He turned back to his plate and Bruce's words sounded in his head.

"_You're a liar if you don't find her distractingly beautiful…Just take care you know why you're doing it…"_

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the wine in his goblet, muttering to himself, "Just two days for two hours...No problem what so ever…"

* * *

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes as he felt light burn into his eyes. He focused hazily and saw he was lying in an ornate room. It was not Wayne Manor. His hands reached to feel his surroundings and he was lying nude on a large bed under silken white sheets with a royal crest.

He jerked upright as he realized the drapes in the room had been yanked open to let the sunlight in and he heard a mocking voice, "Rise and shine, playboy Wayne."

He rubbed his eyes and saw a tall, lithe figure with long, red tresses waving loosely over her shoulders, in a silken robe, looking down at him. There was a satirical twist to her lips and she had what looked like his clothes balled up in one arm.

"Artemis…"

She tossed the garments at him and turned her back to him to let the robe slip off of her shoulders and drop to the floor. "Take the back way out. The last thing I need is for the press to get wind that you left the Embassy at dawn. I have a long day ahead of me. I am expected at Themyscira. They found Princess Diana and they are having a funeral for one of our sisters who died last night."

Bruce stared at her a little flummoxed, not so much that there was no shame in her as she displayed her beautiful length of back , pert buttocks and athletic legs as she walked towards the bathroom. But for once in his life he was speechless at the manner she dealt with the aftermath of their night together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Themysciran Embassy

The Night Before

The Ambassador was feeling extremely irritable and distracted. After Clark Kent had left the Embassy to go to Themyscira, she left Bruce Wayne on the balcony to mingle with her guests. She was trying to not feel offended that Hippolyta had not called for her and also not to take notice of Bruce Wayne's antics. That he continued to remain with his three model companions was bad enough but he was flirting with other women in the room and actually managing to charm them was even getting her more aggravated.

She glared at him over the mayor's shiny head and then over a cup of coffee brought to her by Julia. Even Julia was smiling at him.

Artemis grumbled under her breath. "I do not see what is remotely so fascinating about him."

Julia smiled at her. "Oh come on, Artemis. He's very charming and it's spicing up a party that frankly is full of ladies and older men. I am sure he has a bit of a reputation but he isn't offensive."

"Yes, I see money and appearances can carry a man a long way," she snorted. "Well, it is what I have come to expect of this world obsessed by things that do not define a person's character."

Julia rolled her eyes and walked away.

But what annoying the Amazon was not so much that people were lapping up the Bruce Wayne nonsense but how easily he could be pretend to be another person. It felt like a mockery. She knew Batman and he was rude, opinionated, unsociable and monosyllabic.

How could he get away with this? It was unbelievable no one saw through him.

The guests began to leave and Artemis did her duty by standing with Julia and thanking them all for coming and accepting wryly the hugs of grateful women and posing for last minute pictures. She glanced up long enough to hear and see the trio of girls he had come with leave with a lot of giggling and loud talking while she autographed a program for someone.

She muttered under breath, "The Stygian Witches finally leave."

Julia chuckled but felt she ought to rebuke for the sake of fairness, "Artemis, for shame. They can hardly be qualified as hags."

"They cackled enough like them for most of the night," she retorted. "Where is Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for the last ten minutes. You think he left?"

Artemis looked around. The rooms had thinned and only a few stragglers left back. She muttered, "Knowing him, he might be cloistered with one of my guests. Wait until I see him, then I will give him a piece of my mind."

She stalked into the main dining room and spied him standing with a fellow businessman out on the now quiet terrace. A businessman Artemis knew was only there because of his wife's interest. He was an oil tycoon and seemed too patronizing for the Amazon's taste. But then Artemis did not know being called "darling" and "little lady" and "pretty lady" was a common thing for the middle aged Texan. They looked up and the tycoon patted Bruce's back. "Well, see you there, Wayne. Nice chatting."

He came up to Artemis and with his cigar in his mouth, his hand went into his jacket and he fished out a pen and check book. He scribbled something on it and passed it over to the Ambassador with a duff of his Stetson.

"Here you go, pretty lady. Wayne made me realize I was being a little stingy with just twenty grand. That we could give out scholarships for those ladies who wanted to get their degrees. My ma always said education is the road to a civil society. And when he told me what he gave, heck, can't let the dandy outdo me. I pledge that sum annually. G'night to ya all. I think I see my little woman calling me."

Artemis' eyes narrowed and she began testily once he was gone, "Little woman? The men here never change. They are chauvinistic and …" Her eyes widened as she saw the figures on the check. "What is this?"

Bruce said dryly, "You're welcome."

She looked at the check and him. Her cheeks looked a little flushed and annoyed, "I never asked you to…"

His brow quirked. "Can you get over yourself for one moment? Think of the good it will do. You said you wanted to start a fund for women to pursue higher education but the pressures of just getting the basics was at the forefront right now. He's never been one all that enthused about buildings. But learning, yes. You look surprised."

"Well he was not exactly complementary about the way he addressed the women…Little and pretty and… "

"It's a cultural thing, Artemis," he interrupted. "Not meant to offend. You are an Ambassador but yet you fail to grasp the culture of the people you are here to dialogue with. Don't judge a man by his cover. Wait…I take that back. Of course you will."

She scowled as he hit home with that one. "So I suppose I am beholden to you again?"

"Well, that's your choice. You can sulk over it or accept it."

She looked at the check. "A Bana always pays her debts." She took a step towards him.

Bruce looked at her with a raised brow. "You got a dagger under that dress?"

Artemis retorted, "Worried?"

"I don't know. You have that I want to punch his jaw in look."

Artemis collared him and instead of punching him, she pushed him into the shadows against the wall. Her mouth found his in a bruising kiss. If he was shocked, it was only for a second. His fingers dug into her hair painfully and he dragged her closer into him.

She pulled away breathlessly. Her eyes gleamed as she felt his groin press into hers and she could feel him.

"The typical masculine response."

But she put her leg around his and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

* * *

Now Bruce watched her go into the bathroom. He got up and dropped his clothes on the bed. He was rather annoyed now. Last night had been heated and very intense. He had been surprised at her passion. He almost did not think she could enjoy sex by her hostility to him. But she was a Bana. She had some experience having coupled with several men in her immortal life time. Love and sex were two different things. Bruce knew that. And she wanted him. She had not hidden it when she cornered him last night and he ….well she had been too compelling to ignore.

They had somehow managed to reach her bedroom via a back entrance without raising suspicion but Bruce knew her staff would know by now who did not leave the building last night and that the Ambassador had just decided to retire to bed without explanation.

"Is that how you greet your lovers the morning after?"

He walked into the bathroom to see her taking up a clip and winding her hair in a pile. She said flatly, "So, you shared my bed last night, you are not the only man to have done that. I want you to leave now. I am going to be busy."

His eyes fell on her breasts and torso and thighs. "Yes, I guessed you were not some chaste virgin giving me the honor of your maidenhood. You did, however, seem not too repulsed by me. Nor was I by you."

She made a face. "How magnanimous of you to say so."

"Well, it is the truth. You certainly made me glad I gave up on my orgy last night."

Her green eyes flashed as she saw his obvious arousal and his undeniable lust for her in his eyes. A lust he could hardly deny after what they had done. She said scathingly, "I am not one of those hussies, Wayne. When I am done, I am done."

"You called me Bruce last night," he said mockingly, coming up behind her and grasping her shoulders. "You know, you seem to enjoy throwing men out of your bed. Using them and leaving them is such bad manners."

"Which you must do to women all the time," she snapped and tried to push him away. But he spun her around and held her close to his chest. Artemis smothered a moan as his teeth bit the skin on her neck. Her nipples hardened against his chest and she felt his upper thigh press between hers.

"I never throw any woman out of my bed…if I take the time to take her to bed that is."

She gritted, "You did not take me to bed. Let us get that straight!"

"Fine. You took me to bed. I can live with that." He cupped her buttocks and she groaned as his mouth captured hers.

She kissed him back roughly and bit his lower lip hard, "You must leave here in ten minutes."

His brow rose but he wasted no time in lifting her onto the marble counter top.

Ten minutes later Helena Sandmark was opening her curtains. She was an early riser and she did not have on her glasses. She suddenly frowned and blinked. She grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and put them on.

She held her chin a little puzzled. She could have sworn she saw a figure going up the high wall. But it had vanished in seconds. No, must have been a shadow. No intruder could have been climbing the wall or roaming the grounds without the guards knowing or moving so swiftly.

* * *

Diana sat out in the quiet garden at the back of the sanitarium. It had been a quiet week since her return. Hippolyta had been true to her word and allowed her to move freely around the Healing Isle. It had been most welcome for the simple fact she had not felt fettered and stifled as she had done for what seemed like a long time.

The Martian Manhunter had also returned and tagged her with a very small microchip at the base of the neck. She had not been impressed by this but she understood why they did it. J'onn and Epione then spent time with her everyday to work with her. J'onn used the gentlest of regression techniques and then telepathically linked up with Diana so she could go back and weather memories that were most painful and try and put some context to them.

Epione checked her over physically and walked with her along the beach for daily exercise and to clear her mind from the mental rigors she shared with J'onn. She also tried to get her to relax. Which was possibly the hardest thing to do. Diana was very wary of herbal and steam baths and massages. Getting undressed and lying around in water seemed strange and she could not bear anyone to massage her bare flesh with scented oils. She had refused. She had however relented to sitting quietly in the garden with a book her mother had brought over with her when she and Donna visited the day the before. The book was one she remembered reading as a child and she had picked it back up again and found it oddly comforting.

_Outside the gate of the outer court there is a large garden of about four acres with a wall all round it. It is full of beautiful trees- pears, pomegranates, and the most delicious apples. There are luscious figs also, and olives in full growth. The fruits never rot nor fail all the year round, neither winter nor summer, for the air is so soft that a new crop ripens before the old has dropped. Pear grows on pear, apple on apple, and fig on fig, and so also with the grapes, for there is an excellent vineyard: on the level ground of a part of this, the grapes are being made into raisins; in another part they are being gathered; some are being trodden in the wine tubs, others further on have shed their blossom and are beginning to show fruit, others again are just changing colour. In the furthest part of the ground there are beautifully arranged beds of flowers that are in bloom all the year round. Two streams go through it, the one turned in ducts throughout the whole garden, while the other is carried under the ground of the outer court to the house itself, and the town's people draw water from it. Such, then, were the splendours with which the gods had endowed the house of king Alcinous._

_So here Ulysses stood for a while and looked about him…_

Diana lifted her eyes from the book and looked around her. It almost could be like she was there. The smell of blossoms and fruit seemed to mix in the air on the island along with the freshness of the sea and the earth. She looked up at the sky. Bright. So bright. It no longer hurt her eyes but she still could hardly believe how wide and endless the sky seemed to be from where she sat.

On Apokolips everything felt compressed. A few times she had woken up grasping for her mask. And she would experience a few moments of sheer panic when she couldn't find it. Then it would sink in. There would be no more masks. Not on this place.

She thought back to her session with J'onn earlier. It had been challenging. They had opted not to use the lasso and she had gone in to face the trauma of Running the Gauntlet. The horror of seeing other trainees fall, the pain at having to fight for survival, the fear at jeering smiles of the Elite, not knowing what they would do next. J'onn had been there and had made her face emotions she could not describe.

"_Guilt is hard to bear. But you did what you had to survive. Did you wish you had died instead?"_

"_I …do not know."_

"_It is not a sin to be relieved to have survived."_

"_I did terrible things to live. You cannot understand."_

"_I lost my family and know what it is to suffer with guilt. I wanted to die at first for failing to protect them, for feeling alone, and then when the pain began to ease I felt even worse. Guilt leads to loneliness. Loneliness is more painful than guilt itself. It is self inflicted punishment. I feel you are clinging to this loneliness, Diana. Why?"_

"_It is better not holding onto people or ideas ... when they or it leaves you it is less painful."_

"_This is Apokolips speaking. They tried to drain you of all hope. Because hope gives strength and courage to find that life is worth living."_

"Hope…,"she whispered.

Her eyes widened as a flutter of butterflies floated on the air before her and alighted on the bed of purple and white crocus and the trellis of wild roses. Diana put down her book and slowly walked towards them in a kind of wonder.

"Psyche," she murmured unconsciously.

She knelt and put her hands under a powder blue one sitting on a flower head. It hopped on board and Diana stared at it, her expression softening. She watched its wings furl and unfurl in fascination. Suddenly several of the other butterflies came flitting her way and they landed on her hair, shoulder and tunic. Diana's breath caught and a term she had not heard or used in years, slipped out, "Gaea…"

She then heard a gentle motion of the wind and she looked over her shoulder to see she had an audience. Hovering several feet behind her were Superman and the Martian Manhunter.

There was an apologetic smile on J'onn's face. And Superman's arms were folded across his chest as he seemed to regard her with a gaze than was almost enigmatic. Then his lips turned up at a corner at the beautiful image of her kneeling with colorful butterflies on and around her. It was impossible for anyone not too appreciate. She stood up abruptly, and the delicate creatures flew off her. She looked a little self conscious, dusting her knees as she smoothed the skirt of her white tunic.

J'onn apologized for the interruption. "I am sorry to intrude, Diana. I hope you have had a peaceful interlude."

"It was fine." Her eyes looked at Superman behind him as they landed. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here to escort you to the mainland."

Diana looked wary. "What?"

Superman said, "Your mother and I agreed that you should visit the main island for a couple of days a week to allow you the time to get use to the place you grew up."

She folded her arms across her chest. "So what does that have to do with you?"

"We agreed having a small team of armed guards would be intrusive for you and you would be better off with one escort."

She blinked. "One escort?" Her eyes looked at J'onn.

The Martian Manhunter shook his head. "Not me. Superman."

"What? Why?"

Superman said, "Because J'onn needs a break and frankly we don't trust you enough yet. I hope that answers your question?"

She frowned. She walked back to the bench and picked up the book. "And if I don't want to go?"

Superman replied gently, "I think you do want to go. You wouldn't really give up the chance to go back to the main isle, would you?"

She said stiffly, "You could have told me you planned this."

He smiled. "You can blame me for that. I didn't think you would be too thrilled."

She met his eyes. "So you ambush me with the idea instead?"

"Well, it saved a lot of aggravation and you are in a much calmer state of mind than last week. So shall we go? Your mother and sister await your arrival."

J'onn held his hand out. "I'll take the book inside."

Diana handed it over and she joined Superman in the air. The magical net was down and allowed the two to soar over the periphery and blue waters separating the two isles. They landed on the concourse and waiting on the steps of the Palace was Hippolyta and Donna.

"Welcome, Diana. Welcome as my daughter and sister to all."

They were led into the foyer and Hippolyta looked at her daughter and inquired, "Where do you want to go? What do you want to see?"

Diana looked hesitant. "I…"

Donna pushed forward. "Do you want to see your old bed chamber?"

Diana blinked. "My bed chamber?"

"Yes, it is still there."

Hippolyta began," If you find it is a waste of your time or too painful …"

"No…I will see it."

The next half an hour was devoted to showing Diana the old bed chamber she had shared with Donna. Donna took charge of showing her everything while Hippolyta stood by with Superman watching Diana's reactions.

"See here, this is where we slept. We had our own beds. That was yours and this mine. I have different chambers now because sleeping in here became too painful and mother made it almost like a shrine to your memory. None of us could even come in here for a long time. Most of the books behind our head were yours. You always read with the covers over your head long after mother tucked us in. Look, these were our toys. This was your favorite…"

Diana's fingers ran gingerly over a small bow on a shelf full of carved wooden and marble toys. She picked up a small carving of a warrior woman with a sword and shield from a chess board and turned it around. Then her fingers picked up a worn looking cloth doll and Donna poked her head around her shoulder, "That was mine, you know…"

Diana replied automatically, "No, you thought it was yours…"

Donna grinned and gestured for her to come out onto the balcony. "Come and see where we would sit and look at the stars." Diana looked a little bemused at her and the doll but put it down and followed her.

Hippolyta murmured to Superman. "It is going better than I though it would. Donna is a little over enthusiastic but Diana seems to be tolerating it all. Less abrupt. Less impatient."

He nodded. "J'onn said they have made some progress. But there is so much to confront and resolve. But I think having her here was a good move."

Diana looked around and inhaled the familiar scent of roses coming off the walls. She let her fingers trail over the smooth balustrade. She turned and looked at Hippolyta. "I would like to see the rest of the Palace."

* * *

Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Flash were on the main deck when Superman stepped off the teleporter. They turned expectantly. "So how did it go?"

Superman replied, "It was okay. She basically spent time exploring the Palace with her mother and sister. She seemed a little wary at times but I guess it is a lot to take in."

"Must be weird to see a place you grew up in and only just remembering," said Wally.

"Yes but it's putting it all in perspective now."

Black Canary sighed. "Poor girl. It must be awful what she went through."

Batman said dryly, "That poor girl is a trained killer and tried to take down Clark and destroyed half our armory. Please get some perspective all of you."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and her hand fell on the back of Batman's chair for a few seconds as she walked past to check on a situation in China she was monitoring. "Batman's perspective is have one perspective. Trust no one."

"Well, you can't tell me there is any reason we should trust her."

"She could have left and not helped Superman…taken the lasso…and gone, the Gods know, anywhere," she retorted crossly.

"She's like a ticking time bomb. I'm waiting for all hell to break loose anytime soon. "

"That is not fair, Bruce," began Black Canary. "Barda and Scott are not time bombs. They were able to overcome the evil of Apokolips."

"Apokolips is still out there. This Darkseid is biding his time."

Superman sat down at a console. "Yes, I'm aware of that, Bruce. We'll just have to wonder why he is biding his time because I'm not sure a fallen Fury who failed to complete his mission is worthy of his time."

"Making it all the more dangerous playing Deepak Chopra with her."

Superman looked at him and said sarcastically, "Look at it this way… you keep friends close but enemies closer. That ought to make more sense to you, Bruce. And in any case we have enough of you prepared to see the worse case scenario, so that should cover the school of Sun Tzu."

"What is J'onn's opinion?" asked Flash, seeing that a heated debate was likely to occur and he really was in no mood for Batman and Superman arguing about what essentially were their flaws and well as their strengths.

"We take it slow and steady with the right amount of caution. Diana will have a full psychological evaluation in a month and then we'll re-evaluate in six months and then a year."

"Assuming we're all alive…" grimaced Batman.

"Oh lighten up, Bruce. She's tagged and isolated. What harm can she do?" asked Canary. "If you can give Catwoman, a woman who used to team up with the Penguin and Riddler, a second chance, then Superman can give Diana one."

Wonder Woman looked up suddenly at that and her eyes seemed to narrow a bit.

Batman stiffened but said grouchily, "We'll see."

Canary rolled her eyes and said as she headed to the teleporter, "I have to get back to Earth. Ollie is cooking me dinner."

Wally said, "Dang, I'm hungry too."

"You ate fifteen minutes ago, Wally," said Batman sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I burned it off."

"Playing Xbox360?"

"No. Wii. Hey, don't glare at me. I worked my butt off earlier today with you sending me all over Europe. I'm going to get some food. Anyone want anything? No? Right, later."

He blurred out, and that left Wonder Woman with the two men. She said briskly, "I'll be in the training room."

She walked out, and the doors closed on her, the men worked in mutual silence. Five minutes later Batman rose. "I've got to check Steel in the lab."

Superman looked up for a few seconds and then uttered, "You slept with her!"

Batman stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You did it. How did I miss it until now?" Superman swiveled in his chair and looked at his friend. "So when did it happen?"

Batman pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Kent, you don't know what you are talking about."

Superman got up and smiled. "I do know." He tapped his nose. "Her scent is on you. You guys must have had very close contact." His face looked a little mischievous. "Don't tell me you're going to rendezvous with her in the training room. Bruce, that's a bit adventurous for you, isn't it?"

"I'm going to the lab. Steel in running some tests for me. I don't have time for this."

Superman grinned. "Okay sorry. You are too uptight to do that sort of thing here…But just so you might know…on the right side of your utility belt…there is a single red hair."

Batman glared at him and walked out. But when he was in the elevator, his hand brushed his cape aside and sure enough on one of the loops at the side was a titan strand.

* * *

Superman watched Diana as she walked towards the stables. She had just finished meeting with Penelope and looking at the temple and meeting the priestesses. Most of them had been welcoming and she had even seen the memorial built to her memory. The smell of incense and the large altar and raised statues of the deities had been disturbing to her and she had not remained long.

Now she watched the Amazon handlers groom, train, and exercise the normal horses and winged steeds. She stopped by a training pen where two sisters were trying to saddle a beautiful black winged steed and it was pulling back on the reins and snorting and stamping. It reared up and yanked hard and dragged the surprised Amazon backwards. The woman had to let the reins go and the animal took to the air. Superman was about to move forward when she moved before him. She flew towards it and grabbed a whipping rein.

The animal felt her pull on him and he resisted but Diana was able to get herself on his back. She leaned into his neck and held his mane. Superman watched and heard her whisper in a kind of strange Greek dialect unlike the Themysciran one. The animal stopped kicking and bucking and seemed to prick its ears up and listen to her.

They watched in bemusement as Diana was able to land him back safely on the training pen.

She leaned into the animal and touched its head. He whinnied gently and nuzzled her hand. Diana said, "I told him you mean no harm. But you need to stop pulling and tugging on him like that. He hates it." She held out the rein to them. One of her sisters approached tentatively.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Diana took the saddle out of her hand and she gently placed it on his back, all the while crooning softly in the unusual dialect. It allowed her to fasten it and she beckoned to the Amazon. "Come."

"Er, I do not think…"

"Come. It is best you mount him. He has to get use to you, not me. Do not worry. I will be close."

Superman watched the woman approach nervously but under Diana's guidance, she was able to mount the animal without it making a fuss. Diana patted the animal's mane and to the Man of Steel's surprise kissed its neck. She said to the trainer, "You will be fine. Be sure to reward him. He likes apples. Does he have a name?"

"Not yet."

The other sister said behind her. "Perhaps you can christen him, Princess."

Diana looked as if she was about to rebuke them for calling her that but the look in their eyes made her think better of it and she looked into the animal's large eyes and replied softly, "Abraxas."

"That is a beautiful name. He shall be named as such. And if…if your Highness wishes she can come and take him out for a turn…" added the woman on the stallion shyly.

Diana said, "Oh. Well…I may not be able…. We shall see." She turned and left them a little abruptly.

She looked at her escort as he fell in step with her and commented, "Impressive to see the animal empathy at work. How long have you had it?"

"I…since I could remember."

"It must be a special gift."

"It is. You get to see how complex they are. Most creatures simply want their freedom and have no desire to destroy unless it is for food or to protect their young or home."

"Even hellhounds?"

"Even them. No one knew I could commune with animals on Apokolips. Granny Goodness tried to set the hounds on me how many times. She never understood why any of them, even her own pets, refused to rip me to shreds. The hounds were possibly the only living creatures one could trust…everything else was all about treachery…but they are simple and pure of heart and mind. They do not ask for anything in return but to give loyalty…" She stopped and seemed to look a little embarrassed that she had spoken a little too much. "This must not interest one as you…"

"On the on the contrary, I was raised around many animals. I appreciate the affection you can get back from them. I even have a hound of sorts myself." He smiled at the thought of a certain white dog that guarded his Fortress of Solitude.

She uttered, "You have a demon dog?"

He chuckled. "No, he's Kryptonian but he can be a bit of a demon with some of my possessions. He can happily chew on metal, wood and rock."

Diana looked intrigued. "You have a Kryptonian hound? It must be very unique? Does it…"

"Fly? Yes."

"I have seen many animals in my travels around the galaxy, I have never seen a Kryptonian hound."

"Oh, he looks like a normal earth dog but there most similarities end." He turned to her and asked curiously, "That dialect you were speaking. What was it?"

"What dialect?"

"You were not speaking Themyscian to the stallion. Were you aware of that?"

She stopped. "I was…Oh." She suddenly frowned and muttered a phrase to herself. "I…it just came to me. It is a form of pre-Hellenic Greek. I just know it."

"The language of the Gods. You're blessed by them. Have you seen or spoken to any of them?"

"I…do not think…" She kept remembering the sight of the golden haired man with the staff in her dreams. Hermes. But it was just that. Dreams. She said abruptly, "No."

Superman looked at the sky. "Time to get you back to the Healing Isle." They took to the air and flew over the water landing the edge of the island. He normally would walk her up to first marker where guards waited and then leave her.

He said lightly, "Two days, four hours and you've not barked at me once."

She shot him a narrowed look. "Is this an example of you trying to get me to bark at you?"

He grinned. "Admit it, it was a good week for us."

"Kryptonian, I do not appreciate being laughed at."

"Kal-El," he corrected again. "I am not laughing at you. I was actually pointing out that you normally scowl or frown and snap at me and you haven't had the cause. Isn't that true?"

Diana conceded reluctantly, "Well, I will say that you have not been too intrusive nor called me Princess."

"Yeah, it's hard trying to find something to call you when you won't give me leave to call you by your name. Daughter of Hippolyta clearly is not cutting it, is it?"

She stopped and asked exasperated, "What does a name matter to you? To anyone?"

He said gently, "It matters because we are not objects. Nor drones. Our names cannot be swapped at will to suit the whims of others. Like Darkseid christened you Opaque. My birth name is Kal-El. I give you leave to use it. Please do if you can't. Superman would work just as well. But stop calling me by the name of my race. I am its last son but it is not what defines me solely as this place is not what defines you only."

Diana looked startled. She opened her lips to speak but the guards were already bowing at them.

He nodded at her. "Good evening to you. I will see you next week."

Diana watched him fly away and she walked back to the sanitarium, her brows crinkled in thought.

* * *

Steppenwolf sat with Virman Vundabar, Grayven, and Kalibak in the lounge of one of the large Apokoliptian battle cruisers floating outside of Taratos airspace. There were celebratory gatherings all over the ship, after Apokolips had final control of the whole planet two days ago.

They were being served by several of the female prisoners they had taken off Taratos and fawned upon by several prostitutes from Apokolips that had been sent to them as a reward by Granny Goodness.

They were all relaxed and smug with their victory, fine wine and female attention.

Virman watched a Taratos female who looked a little nervous as she moved to Kalibak with a platter. He stared at her with his monocle and then dropped it.

"These females are very fetching. That one by Kalibak reminds me of the Amazon. But she lacks her fire."

Grayven looked at him scathingly. "The Amazon was overrated."

Steppenwolf grinned. "The Amazon refused you, did she not?"

"If she had not she might still be alive today."

"Hmm, yes, that was a surprise. That she would fall so easily. Pitiful leadership and outcome of that mission really. Granny, I must say, was pleased but she will have a difficult time impressing Darkseid with the current crop of novices. Not one of them has piqued his interest. And to be honest, none of them have impressed me and I am a bit tired of sampling old fare," he looked at the prostitutes with some derision.

Grayven drained his goblet. "They are all the same to me."

Virman asked, "So what does Lord Darkseid expect us to do with Taratos? Are we going to mine it?"

Steppenwolf poured himself more wine. "Yes. I expect the drillers will be here in a day or two."

"What is the next target?" asked Kalibak

Steppenwolf said lazily, "I do not know."

"You do not know?" Grayven looked a little ironic.

"I have another mission…"

"Which is?"

"It is dependent on Darkseid's approbation."

The three looked taken aback. Any word of Darkseid favoring one of the Elite with a special mission was always a reason to be a little jealous and wary. He waved at them as if to ease their suspicions. "It is nothing special than a bounty hunter for hire couldn't do."

"What is it?"

He shrugged. "He wants me to capture the Kryptonian."

Grayven sat up. "Why you?"

Steppenwolf retorted, "Why not me?"

Virman said relieved as he fell back on his chair, "Ah, you can do it. I do not care either way."

Kalibak looked at his brother amused. He said under his breath, "Well you did go behind Father's back the last time. He probably does not trust you. I would not."

"You'd be wise not too," he hissed. He frowned at Steppenwolf. "Why does Father want him? Why not Barda and Scott as well?"

Steppenwolf pulled down a prostitute for a kiss. "His own amusement? Desaad wants someone new to torture? I do not make it a rule to question your Father when he lays down an order."

"When are you going to do this?"

"I am still waiting on your father's word."

Grayven laid back and stared at his drink. Kalibak leaned forward again and muttered, "I am not lying for you again and Father will more than likely turn you to ash if you undermine his decision…"

Grayven gritted. "Shut up." He pushed away the female trying to kiss his neck and got up and walked out of the lounge.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews so far. Bruce and Artemis are turning out to be extremely funny and interesting to explore as they have very similar traits in their personalities. They are like two charging rhinos and the results are explosive. Fact next to Selina, Artemis is probably, to my mind, the only woman who would have sex with him and throw him out without remorse or guilt. I am not sure they even like each other so where this is going to go the Gods alone know. :)_

_Diana's journey involves exploring nature, nurture and fate. I hope I am getting that across so far and it is really a pleasure writing Hippolyta as enlightened and already a strong ally of Superman's long before he even met Diana.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hippolyta led Diana and Superman into the Hall of History. She gestured to the hundreds of books, scrolls, tablets, carvings, weapons, implements and statues. "We have works and artifacts that go back to Mesopotamia and the Akkadians to the present time. Since coming out of isolation we have learned much of the outside world and it, in turn, has learned from us. I have tried to ensure we have updated our technology to facilitate this new found knowledge." She gestured to a room where there were modern computers. "J'onn and Superman were most helpful when they first came to the island and sourced these machines for us and linked us to their Satellite. The internet I found most enlightening. There are sites for any and everything, including one dedicated to the Amazons and our clothes, training, rituals, food and conspiracies that we have the pools of Ambrosia hidden on the island. It is most amusing what entrances people."

Superman stopped at one to check up on Clark Kent's e-mails. He noted, as he swiftly pulled up his account, "You're like a celebrity out in the world, your Majesty. The poster woman for most countless feminists and the New Ageists. Themyscira is seen as a kind of utopia."

Hippolyta smiled. "It has its problems like all places and we have our share of detractors too who think the lack of men is odd and unnatural."

Diana scoured the many discs on the shelves. "But you allow men here."

"Yes we do but men, as you see, are not part of the permanent population. If they come, they are allowed here for a temporary period. Much like J'onn or Kal-El. It does not mean we hate males as conservative commentators like to insinuate. We have dealt with that mistrust many years ago and have come to terms with the fact that men are no different to women. Both have the propensity for enormous good and bad."

Diana nodded thinking of certain inhabitants on Apokolips. "At times it seemed to me that Granny Goodness enjoyed inflicting pain more on others than even Desaad. She took great delight in tormenting the females."

Hippolyta frowned. "If I ever have the opportunity of meeting this Goodness creature…one can only assume that name is a mockery…I would be more than happy to show her what an Amazon Queen and mother is capable of."

"Have any Amazons broken tradition and been with men?"

"That law was repealed the day we opened up Themyscira to the world. If any sister wants to be with a male, they are free to go out into the world and experience life. This place is built on principles of equality but we have a way of life that truly is devoted to the discipline, enlightenment and care of our sisters and this blessed place."

"Has any sister left to do that?"

"Several. Some have even had children. When our women have children with men, they lose their immortality."

"Oh."

Even Superman turned to look at them. That was news to him.

Diana looked a little bemused. "That happens to all Amazons?"

Hippolyta cleared her throat a little. "With you and Donna it would be difficult to say. You were blessed by the Gods and Donna is a magical template derived of yourself. I do not even know if you can have children, Diana."

Superman instantly knew that that he should give them some space. He logged off and gestured to the outside, "Er, I'm done here. I'll be looking at other stuff…"

As he left the room Diana faced the Queen. "I sensed that I was not like others. Humanoids usually bleed with the lunar cycles but I have never done. Once a female had matured on Apokolips, the majority were sterilized to prevent reproduction. Granny said we did not need that complication."

Hippolyta looked disturbed. "They sterilized you?"

"They ran tests and although I have similar reproductive organs to human women, there were some functions they did not understand. I had eggs but had never ovulated. Granny wanted to sterilize me because she said it was too risky and the magical component to my birth was something that made my physiology unpredictable. Kanto convinced Desaad it would be a waste of my potential to sire great warriors if and when the time came. So they never touched me." She shrugged. "It does not matter, does it? Children are not something I would ever be likely to want or have."

Hippolyta wanted to reach out and hold her but she did not. "I did not think I wanted for anything. I was a Queen in a paradise. It was all so perfect. But the time came I longed for a child. I prayed for you and the Gods granted my prayers. There has never been a day that I have regretted having you and Donna. But children are like that. Even when you never expect them, when they do come they make your life a joy." Hippolyta laughed to herself. "You and Donna often got into mischief whenever you left the palace grounds. I remember one day you two had this clever idea that if you excavated a tree you would find dryads. You went to one of the ash trees near that old temple of Apollo and did just that and disturbed a whole colony of bees. I can hear your cries now as the two of you came flying back home with a whole swarm after you. I was hosting the Bana Queen and her retinue in the open terrace and you two came up screaming that the entire nest was flying after you and you had guards scrambling for swords only to realize it was not the Harpies but a very mad swarm. Queen Anahid was not pleased to go back home with bee stings…"

Diana's eyes met her mother's and she saw real affection and humor in them. She felt a little lump in her throat. Her eyes softened. "I remember."

Hippolyta laughed. "Luckily for you and Donna you got no stings…You went diving into the nearest fountain!"

Diana looked sheepish. "Donna got banned from going out for a week and you had me help clean out the stables for a month."

"You sulked for days but when the time came to resume your normal routine, you had grown to enjoy being around the horses. I hear we have to thank you for our newest addition to the team."

"It was nothing He is a beautiful and spirited animal. It was a pleasure to see and commune with him."

They began to walk out of the room and saw Superman standing with Mnemosyne, the Keeper of the Hall of History, further along the large rooms. The historian was showing him old artifacts and weapons.

They were standing before a long staff that was topped with a pine cone and wound with ivy and vine leaves and a large two handled vessel. "It is a thysrus and kantharos. A staff and wine vessel carried by Dionysian followers. It is a kind of male/female combination or symbol of the God. It was mainly used by the Maenads in festivals and rituals." She moved on to a glass case with beautiful pieces of treasure that could be dated back to ancient Egyptian times.

Mnemosyne explained "Most of these Egyptian pieces were spoils of war gotten by the Bana before they came to be part of our tribe. They lived in Egypt before being descended upon by the Romans and their city razed to the ground. These pieces were given to Hippolyta in a gesture of peace and cooperation. Many museums on the outside want to buy them. But what Hippolyta has done is agree to loan the pieces temporarily to select museums for special exhibitions. They will always return here as their final place of rest."

Superman folded his arms. "Am I right in assuming some of these things are not just old artifacts?"

Hippolyta explained, "Some of them has mythical properties and in the wrong hands could be dangerous. They will remain with us for that reason."

Mnemosyne tuned her head. "Ah, your Majesty, you are here. I was just answering some of Superman's questions."

The Queen smiled. "Thank you, Sister. You may go back to your duty. I will escort him and Diana around."

She bowed and went towards the far end of the room where she was cataloging some new artifacts that the Embassy had sent from the outside world.

Superman turned to see Diana's eyes straying to the next exhibit. It was a long sword with golden wings above the hilt and it rested upon a metal stand. There were curved grips over the hilt and central ridge.

Hippolyta announced with pride, "The sword of Hephaestus. Forged by the God of metallurgy himself. When we kept the God of War at bay at Dooms Doorway I carried this sword. It is roughly three thousand years old."

Diana walked towards it and stared. "It is beautiful."

Hippolyta removed something from the pendant around her neck. It was a small key. The locks flipped open when she slipped the key in what was a lock at the side of the stand. She picked up the sword and held it out for them to see.

"It is a marvelous weapon. It can cut through any substance. It is magic tempered too," she said proudly. "Would you like to inspect it closer? Kal-El?"

Superman put his hand up and said with a rueful smile, "Er, not really."

Diana reached for it." May I?"

The Queen handed it over. "Certainly."

Diana studied it with the eye of a connoisseur. She held it out horizontally, palm up, studying its length and then she tested its weight and balance. She said in surprise, "It is so light. Much lighter than anything forged by Apokolips."

"The metal is an Olympian ore. Not even Apokolips can create anything this esotheric. It feels like an extension of one's arm and it is as if your mind and emotions are in tune with it," said Hippolyta.

Diana took it in both hands and took a swing and rolled her wrist over. "It feels amazing."

"You are very good with a sword, I hear."

Diana shrugged. "It was my weapon of choice but I can generally handle any kind of blade or energy whip."

Mnemosyne called, "Your Majesty, can I have a moment? Your Kindle is here."

Hippolyta's eyes lit up. "It is? Excuse me a moment. I will not be long."

Superman began jokingly, "Er, is that a good idea leaving her with this…?"

But Hippolyta had already hurried away, leaving them facing each other.

Diana titled her head at him and asked with a quirked brow, "You do not trust me with this sword?"

"Magical sword," he corrected.

As if to provoke him a little she shifted the sword to her right hand and the tip pointed at his chest. "I wonder if you could contend with such a weapon, Kryptonian?"

He smiled enigmatically. "Do you doubt that I wouldn't try, Princess?"

Her eyes held his as they gazed challengingly at each other. "The thought of seeing you try is very tempting."

He smiled and his index finger gently moved the tip of the blade to the side. "How's that?"

Diana's eyes sparkled with amusement. She put the tip down finally in a resting position. "Well, I do not doubt you would try but I excelled with the sword. They taught me exactly where to cut, how to cut and how deep to go."

He said ironically, "Yes, I noticed your refined technique with Lois."

She said a little stiffly, "There was nothing personal to it other than she was a means to get to you. If I traumatized your woman, I apologize. I hope she is recovered."

He said, "She's fine. Fortunately physical wounds heal…" He did not know why but he felt the need to clarify, "But she isn't my woman."

"She is not? Oh." Diana found herself asking, "Why?"

If he was surprised to see her show interest, he hid it well. He said simply, "It's over."

"Was it because of what happened?"

"Yes. It seemed being with me makes her a target and it was never made clearer than when you went after her. She does not want to live in fear and I don't blame her."

"You cared for this woman very much." It was a statement as much as a question.

"Yes, I did."

Diana put the sword back on its stand. She muttered, "Putting up with me must be very trying for you. I wonder that you do not despise me for harming her and ruining your relationship."

Superman studied her profile. "There are some things in life that aren't meant to be. For me it was thinking I can be with human women and their lives would not be affected by what I do as Superman. That I would someday be able to have what my Earth parents share. A secure and stable union with a woman I love and a child perhaps to bring joy to our lives. It's not possible. I accept that."

Diana looked a little awkward. She did not quite know what to say to him having so little experience in male and female relationships. The real caring that she sensed he had felt for this Lois woman…what Barda felt for Scott…it was novel and in a way mystifying to her. She knew males and females mated as on Apokolips for selfish pleasure or they dominated and used each other for sport. She felt a stab of remorse for playing a part in taking that from him. "If she does not want you then…there would be others. You…you are not unpleasant to look at and tolerable enough company that you may not bore anyone..."

He laughed outright at that. Many women had complimented him in his life about his looks, physique, and abilities but Diana's lame attempt at praise was unprecedented. Her very lack of guile and finesse was refreshing to a man who had people fawning over him. "Why thank you, Princess. It's good to know I rank in the "not unpleasant" and "tolerable" bracket and I won't bore anyone. There is hope for me then?"

Diana reddened. "You are laughing at me now. I just meant that if…if… you wanted a woman I am sure you would have many earth females ready to accept… your, um, courtship and then you could procreate with them…"

"I can't procreate with them."

She blinked. "You can't?"

"No. My Kryptonian DNA is not compatible with terrans and even if there was a way to use science, it would be dangerous. Carrying a Kryptonian in utero is too dangerous for a human woman. We have no idea how fast the baby will develop, how sunlight would affect its gestation and task both it and the mother's system."

"You could mate with other alien species. There are Daxamites, Khunds, Almerachis…I would expect you have had many off world missions and you surely have had offers…?"

"Being not unpleasant to look at?"

"You know what I mean!" she said defensively, not liking that he seemed amused at her attempt to try to offer what was the closest she could come to an apology. "There is no need to be facetious."

"I wasn't…I…"

Hippolyta's footsteps could be heard coming back towards them. The Queen was beaming and in her hand she held something like a black book.

"I am sorry but I was just collecting my Kindle. This is wonderful. Now I can read those books that have been recommended to me. Are you two finished with the sword?"

Hippolyta locked the sword down and looked at them. She sensed the tension in air. "Did I interrupt something?"

Diana said abruptly, "No."

Superman sighed "We're fine, your Majesty."

She gave them both a swift appraising look and said briskly. "Then let us move along. I do not want your time to lapse, Diana, and you have yet to see the Senate."

An hour later Superman was flying Diana back to the Healing Isle. She had been very quiet for the rest of the tour. The little sparkle he had seen in the Hall of History seemed to have suddenly vanished when she thought he was being flippant with her. He couldn't very well tell her that he secretly quite liked seeing her get a little riled. Especially when she seemed so monotone and subdued since coming to the island. The most animated she had ever been was when she was annoyed at him and there were occasional glimpses he was certain was of the real Diana. Like when she sat with butterflies all over her, or with the horses and when Hippolyta showed her the sword. That part of her was as alluring as it was disarming and if he was a wise man he'd leave it that way. But he was not aloof and uncaring about the way he interacted with others. If it was one thing everyone knew about him was the way he extended his hand to others.

He said as they landed, "Wait… I want to apologize for annoying you. I was just teasing."

"Why would you tease me?"

He shrugged wryly. "It's nothing…It's just a silly Earth habit of mine and it seems the only way to get you to talk at times."

Diana said crossly, "But I speak to you. It is all I have been doing since I came. Answering questions and having my mind and motives analyzed by golden ropes, healers and telepaths."

"You speak. You don't talk."

"What does that mean? I am in no mood for riddles."

He sighed. "I'm guessing Apokolips never invested much in sharing ideas and one's inner most thoughts unless it was to serve Darkseid. And for the record, I might be a little cautious with you but I don't despise you. You make that impossible for me to do. I'll see you later in the week." He turned and hovered off the ground.

Diana looked at him startled. This man was an enigma to her experience. She had tried to harm him, had been rude and abrupt with him, and was part of the cause why he lost his woman and yet he was saying to her that he did not despise her. She blurted out, "Wait!"

Superman turned. Diana looked up at him hesitantly. "I am sorry. I know your decision to give me a second chance has put your management and leadership under scrutiny by your colleagues. I have not said it before…but I appreciate your allowing me to come back to Themyscira and learn of my past and reconnect with …with my family. You did not even have to, considering what I have done…I…thank you, Kal-El of Krypton."

His eyes softened. "You are most welcome, Diana of Themyscira."

She put her hand up in a kind of hasty acknowledgment, "I will see you in two days then." She hurried up the path in haste;Superman took a lazy arc across the sky. Curiosity prompted her to glance back and she swore under her breath as she nearly tripped over a step and fell. "By a hellhound's steaming pile of..."

He chuckled, his hearing and vision still in tune with her, even as he breached the clouds.

* * *

A boomtube opened up behind one of the moons of Jupiter. An Apokoliptian battle ship accompanied by smaller satellite vessels appeared. They put on a cloaking device and linked their communications to the orbiting satellites around the planet Earth.

On the multiple monitors before him, Steppenwolf was able to see hundreds of different networks and for the next hour few hours he patiently watched his quarry. He studied the red and blue figure as it saved lives around the world. He watched it finally arrive in a place called the United Nations in New York.

Steppenwolf smiled and looked to the parademons piloting the ship.

"To this New York we will go."

Superman was on the podium; he spoke earnestly to the world about his experiences helping the U.N peace keepers in the Balkans. He was not there to tell anyone what to do but to let the world hear of the terrible human tragedy caused by a five year long civil war and the horrors of the ethnic cleansing taking place.

He was ten minutes into his discourse when the building suddenly shook.

People screamed and cowered as a large hole was blown into the roof.

Amid the falling plaster and twisted metal he saw a tall, powerfully built man on a hover bike. Silhouetted behind him were scores of parademons on pods. His super vision allowed him to see beyond that and he estimated a battalion. Ten times more than what Diana had come with.

Steppenwolf smiled. "Greetings, Kryptonian. I am here on behalf of Apokolips."

Superman stepped out from behind the microphone and said coolly, "You will find Earth's allies have already been deployed. You will not find it easy to take this planet."

"Oh, I have no doubt. But we do not come here for Earth."

Superman stiffened. His mind was already on Diana. He gritted. "You will not take her so easily."

Steppenwolf gave him a queer look. "Her? I am here for one person. _You_, Kryptonian!"

Steppenwolf's hover bike came at Superman.

Superman shouted at the delegates in the chamber, "Get out of here! Now!"

The bike rammed into him on the podium and they exploded through the outer wall. Superman could feel the energy field around it even as he tried to get momentum to stop it. An energy cable cracked and wrapped itself around his neck. He was being dragged and electric shocks hitting his system. His body slammed into concrete, glass and metal as he was pulled across two blocks at blinding speed. Superman gritted his teeth and his hand reached out and grabbed for the steel frame of building newly going up and twisted his body in and under the girders. Steppenwolf suddenly felt a force pulling back and he was yanked off the hover bike. He gasped and together both he and the Kryptonian topped heavily into the matrix of bent steel.

Superman felt the cable slacken as he caught himself and hovered. He coughed. His comlink was beeping. It was Batman.

"Clark! Where are you?"

"I…somewhere…between 44th and 3rd…I, Bruce, have you deployed the League?"

"Yes, they are teleporting in as we speak …Hmm, just over six weeks since you took their beautiful stray in…They have been patient for greedy marauding conquerors, haven't they?"

"Warn Hippolyta. Have Themyscira on high alert. We cannot trust what they will do. I won't have them taking her or anyone else today if I can help it."

" Can I say I told you so?"

"The die was cast, Bruce, when I decided to go into Apokolips. How many in the attacking force?"

"About five thousand. It seems they are focused on New York alone. Once again some sort of diversionary tactic or a raid like before?"

"He says they are here for me. I need to take this fight out of here…Too many people…"

"I think that might be too late, Kryptonian," pronounced Steppenwolf. He was floating upward with the help of an aerial disc. In his hand he carried a lethal electro ax that spanned over seven feet. "We settle this here and now."

Superman's eyes glowed and his fingers clenched into fists.

* * *

"That is it for today, Diana."

Diana nodded up at J'onn as the telepathic link was broken and Epione untangled the lasso from her wrist. She took in a deep breath. It had been a tough session but she had faced more of her inner fears and anxieties with J'onn and Epione's help. She felt lighter in her spirit today. There was actually a tiny smile on her lips.

The Healer announced cheerfully, "You have a visitor."

For some reason Diana felt an odd flutter in her stomach that annoyed her and she uttered crossly, "But he is not supposed to be here until this afternoon."

J'onn turned at that and Epione's lips twitched. The healer said casually, "Your Highness, it is your sister who has come to see you. She came on an errand and asked to see you. She has been waiting a while. You will find her in the courtyard."

Diana flushed and she muttered something that sounded like thank you under her breath and hurried out the room.

Donna was sitting on a bench sipping a cordial given to her by one of her sisters. She smiled as she saw Diana step out and join her.

"There you are! You look a little tired. I hope I am not intruding…"

Diana put her hand up. "No. You are not intruding at all."

Donna moved over on the bench to make room for her and patted the space. "Come. Sit!"

Diana would have normally sat on another bench or given her a suspicious look but in her weeks on Themyscira she had come to realize Donna was effervescent and friendly with everyone. It certainly was not what Diana was use to on Apokolips. Most of the females with the exception of Barda and Dalmar had hated her and saw her as a rival. The women on Themyscira were deeply supportive of each other and the bond they shared was in everything they did. It was a little unnerving at times to Diana because the two people whom she had some semblance of a relationship with…Barda and Dalmar…one had abandoned her and the other had been murdered because of her association with her.

Diana was finding part of her yearned to belong. To feel safe. To not have to feel like a creature watched, controlled and hunted. But the thought of surrendering herself to that meant trusting totally and she was still wrestling with her own demons.

Donna passed her a glass of the cordial. "Here. Take a sip of that. It is wonderful."

Diana obeyed and nodded. "It is nice."

"So how are you doing? Those two not giving you a hard time, are they? Amazons are work horses, you know and Martians, I do not even think they have a sense of recreation. Though J'onn has this strange fixation with chocolate biscuits. It wins the biggest smile out of him. We always have a supply if we know he is visiting."

"I am fine. It can be tiring at times but I am coping well enough."

"Good. Living like a prisoner cannot be easy for one like you accustomed to moving around freely and being one of the Elite on Apokolips."

Diana eyes stared at the ocean; eyes seemed far off as if seeing herself on Apokolips. "I am beginning to see that was not being free…"

Donna reached out and touched her gently on the shoulder. "I hope one day you can really feel able to call Themyscira your home. It …We want you here.."

Diana did not flinch from her touch. "I still do not understand why. You barely know me."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I know you. You are my big sister. You are family. There is a bond here and here…" Donna touched her heart and Diana's heart, "That nothing can break. Even if I had never seen you again in this life, I knew I would see you once again in Elysium. And you would know me. No matter what. Just like I would know you. Destiny deemed you to be my sister. It was written and nothing …not even a glitch in time…can undo that."

Diana looked wistful but said wryly, "You have a rose colored out look on life, Donna."

"No. I have faith."

"Faith…hope…destiny…what are these things…I keep hearing them and they seem a misnomer to me."

"Because that is what they wanted you to believe and if they were right and we were wrong, you'd still be Darkseid's lackey."

"You speak just like Ka…the Kryp…Superman."

Donna grinned. "Well, of course. Great minds think alike. It does not hurt that he is pretty cute as they say in the outside world. "

Diana gave her a curious look. "You like him?"

Donna giggled. "Who would not? Have you not noticed those blue eyes and the dimples and the way the suit fits him? He is a sculptor's dream. He also listens to what I have to say and he never once made me feel bad for what happened when I nearly lost you in the woods."

Diana looked nonplussed. She offered lamely, "Oh. Well, maybe you could tell him…He might be open to courting you…"

Donna burst out laughing. "What? I do not want to court him! I just like him as a person. I hope I get the chance to join the Justice League one day. He is not interested in me anyway. He looks at me like if I am some little kitten whose head he would just pat and be on his way. In fact, I have never seen him ogle any of our sisters in an unbecoming manner as I have seen so many of the men on the outside stare at us when we go to gatherings in the outside world. I think that is why Mother likes him so much."

Diana did not quite know what to say to this but part of her felt oddly relieved to learn that Donna did not want to court Superman.

Donna continued speculatively, "I think he is dating that reporter woman from the Daily Planet. Lois Lane. He denies any involvement to the press. But if that is so why is she always in the picture? Needing rescuing? Always getting stories on him? She is not a telepath nor has the Justice League's direct line. Why else did you go after her if you did not think there was something there?"

Diana admitted, "It did seem logical at the time given her connection to many things related to him."

"And I am sure we are not the only ones to think it. One day she will end up dead if he does not take care. He should try to protect her better."

"He is not with her any more."

Donna gave her a queer look. "How do you know?"

"He told me."

Donna was curious now. "Oh. He did? Hmm, you two seem to have interesting conversations."

Diana said a little stiffly, "I was simply apologizing to him for trying to hurt his woman and he said she was not his woman any more. There was nothing interesting about it."

"Oh, so that is why you suggested I could tell him if I liked him. Ah, it makes sense now." Donna grinned and jumped up. "He is still too old for my liking. I am due to start University soon and there are quite nice boys I met when signing up. Do not mention that to mother. Do you want to go for a walk? It is a pity you cannot leave the island otherwise we could have gone flying properly."

Diana said, " I think I must have walked much of Healing Isle since I was allowed to roam free. I am not sure if…"

"Yes but you did that alone and there are still places you have not seen!" She reached and took her hand and yanked her up. "Come on!"

Before Diana knew it Donna was leading her with that youthful enthusiasm that Diana had come to associate with her. They headed to the gardens where there were medicinal herbs, flowers, and shrubs and fruit trees. Donna smiled. "Figs are in season. Here." She plucked several ripe ones and handed them over to Diana.

Diana took it. She was hungry and she bit into one. Donna said, gesturing down the path, "Sweet and they are better when baked with honey. They have an old pomegranate tree back here. You'll find dates, oranges, olives and apricots on the main island. When Superman comes later maybe we can visit the orchards and vineyards. We make some of the best wines and…" Donna suddenly crinkled her brow as she saw none other than Phillipus and a palace guard come flying in on winged steeds. "I wonder what's going on?"

Diana shrugged. "Perhaps someone feels ill."

Donna shook her head and floated off the ground to come around the front of the sanitarium. "No one looks ill. And Phillipus was in the Senate sitting with Mother. Something unusual would have to happen for her to come here. I…look there is J'onn!"

Sure enough the Martian Manhunter appeared and he and the General seemed to be discussing something urgent judging from their faces and she could hear Phillipus asking, "Where are the Princesses now?"

"We're here, Phillipus. What is the matter? You look worried."

Phillipus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Hera. Something serious has happened and the island is on high alert. Your Highness, it might be best you if both you and Princess Diana return with us to the mainland where we can keep you safely guarded within the palace walls. J'onn J'onnz, I presume you would want to go to the Satellite at once."

J'onn nodded. " Yes ."

"What? Why? What is going on?" Donna demanded looking bewildered and feeling a sense of anxiety at the worried look on their faces.

Phillipus said, "Superman was due to speak at the U.N Assembly today help the cause of the peace keepers who want intervention in the current Balkan Crisis and the building was attacked."

"Terrorists?" asked Donna.

Phillipus shook her head. "No. Apokolips."

Donna gasped and Diana turned pale.

Donna put her hand to her cheek. "They are attacking again?"

Diana clenched her fists. "I knew they would do this. The Earth will never be safe while Darkseid holds a grudge. I should go…leave…I am endangering all of you…"

J'onn touched her shoulder. "Princess, we have been putting plans in case this should repeat itself. With Darkseid as an enemy one must expect anything. You must remain with your sister where you can be safe."

"J'onn, I can help. I was trained by them. I know the way they operate. Who is leading the forces? And how many are they?"

J'onn said, " Batman has identified him as Steppenwolf. About five thousand strong."

Diana looked pale. "He is one of the most skilled warriors on Apokolips. If Darkseid sent him then I assure you this is not a raid. It is a prelude to something else. They have come for something or someone…By the Source, Darkseid wants _him_! They will take him and brainwash him, J'onn! You cannot let that happen!"

J'onn said gently, "Diana, Kal-El knows the risks as do we. We must have faith he will be able to handle whatever comes at him. I must go and help and you must stay here and remain safe."

"But…"

Phillipus said firmly, "Superman has sent the order himself. No one from Themyscira must leave its safety net. Hippolyta is in agreement and decrees it so. Now please, your Highnesses, follow me."

Diana had no choice but to follow her sister and Phillipus.

* * *

Diana followed Donna into her chambers. "You can stay with me while they prepare your rooms."

Diana did not say anything. Donna turned and looked at her face. It looked troubled. She said reassuringly, "Diana, it will be fine. The Justice League can take care of this. I have seen them handle worse. And he is Superman. He has fought monsters and come out victorious before."

Diana wrapped her arms around herself. She said low, "You do not know how twisted that place is, Donna. They will take a good man and make him into a monster. This is my fault. I should never have come back. I should have gone when I had the chance to run away."

Donna put a hand on her shoulder. "You do not believe that rubbish, do you? This has nothing to do with you. They came here all those years ago. Logic stands they would soon return to Earth in time. Diana, Superman is probably able to fight better knowing we are safe. That we are well protected and none can breach our magical net."

Diana gave her a pitying look. "The only reason Darkseid does not want me is because I failed him. He has little use for failures he put his faith into. If he wanted me no magical net could stop him."

Donna paled. "You mean he could come here? Oh Hera!"

"If they succeed with Superman, then it will only be a matter of time before Themyscira and the Earth will be taken. His corruption may seal our doom."

Donna shivered and went to a sideboard where there was food and drink laid out. "There is not much we can do. I am so sorry. Here, have some of Oenone's best pressed apple cider."

Diana asked casually, "Is there only one way to get off Themyscira? To fly? How will J'onn get to the Watchtower?"

"Oh we have a portal that allows us to go to the Embassy if there is an emergency. There is a teleporter there."

"Really? Where is that?"

"In the Astronomy Tower."

"It is well guarded?"

"Oh, do not worry. Not many people know about it and it is unlikely those horrible Apkoliptians will find it. Here is your…"

Diana said gravely, "I am sorry to do this, Donna." Donna gasped as she felt a sharp jab at the side of her neck and she felt her legs begin to tremble. Her legs suddenly could not hold her body upright. She collapsed and the two goblets of cider crashed to the floor.

"What have you done?" she cried.

Diana gave her a pained look. "Please understand, Donna. This is the only way. I need to help him. To keep this place safe from them. You will regain the strength in your legs in ten minutes." She picked up a cloth napkin and balled it up and stuffed it into her mouth. She added guiltily, "I cannot afford you calling for help. I am sorry…my sister."

Donna helplessly watched her fly out the window.

Diana kept close to the palace walls. She knew where she was going. The guards were all taking their places at strategic points across the island in case of an invasion. She flew towards the window that led to the Hall of History. She peered inside. It was empty as the whole palace was on alert. She elbowed the glass and it shattered. She landed gently on the ground and hurried towards the stand that held the sword of Hephaestus.

Diana used her hands and began to prize the grips open. Blood trickled down her hands but she gritted her teeth and her enormous strength cause the locks to shatter. She took up the sword and bowed her head to it. "Forgive me, Queen Hippolyta…mother."

Her eyes fell upon a golden cuirass, helmet and shield on display on a wall. She took them down, put them on and flew out of the window. She headed straight up for the Astronomy Tower.

The guards there saw a helmeted warrior with a suspiciously familiar sword, shield and cuirass land in the chamber via the window. At first they thought it was Artemis. She was the only Amazon that could fly and they bowed at the figure whose black hair and beautiful face was covered by the helmet. Seeing her eyes, blue as jewels, sparkle and the hint of rose lips, they suddenly took up a defensive stance.

But Diana was swift. Her foot hit one in the stomach and the edge of her shield hit another in the jaw. They fell. Diana reached the portal. It was like a large mirror full of mists. She leaped for it before other guards on the outer chamber could reach her. She vanished and when she stumbled out on the other side, she swiftly used the sword of Hephaestus on it. The mirror was sliced in two and fell to the ground with a crash.

A guard outside the room came in and stared at her in astonishment. Before he could pull his gun, Diana had the sword at his neck. "Where is the teleporter?"

He stammered. "Behind you…"

She turned and saw the teleporting pad and its controls. Keeping the tip of the sword pointed at his chest, she searched for New York City. Its coordinates cropped up on the screen. She punched them in, stepped upon the pad and vanished.

* * *

Author's Note : _So sorry for the long time to update. RL and all that._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Batman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Steel, Green Arrow and Flash were teleported to New York. The mayor had called a state of emergency within the jurisdiction. They now joined SWAT teams, and divisions of the police and firemen. The military waited for the word to step in.

The five thousand parademons had formed a kind of ring around the targeted area. Several hundred were engaging the security forces who had opened fire upon them but the majority was hovering. As if watching and waiting. It was when the League appeared they went into attack mode. Wonder Woman and Steel took on several in the air while Black Canary, Batman and Flash fought from the ground. They all remained in contact via the comlink.

The Martian Manhunter made his way towards Superman's signal. But with every meter he advanced, parademons came into his path. Flame throwers were pulled out and aimed at him and he had to retreat. He took refuge on the roof top of a church.

He gasped on the comlink, "Bruce, they are stopping me anytime I try to get near Clark!"

"I can see that. It seems its their strategy. To take down anyone who might try to help him and this means us. He did say they are here for him."

Flash, whose task it was to take the injured for medical attention and anyone caught in the cross fire, cried, "Hey, couldn't we just hand over the pretty princess and be done with it?"

Wonder Woman frowned as she broke the laser rifle of a parademon and grabbed it by the neck and slammed it to the ground. "That is a fellow sister we are talking about, Wallace. I do not like your tone."

"Yeah, one who started all this mess…Oh crap! Parademons behind me!"

"I got them, Flash!" Steel came up behind them and swung his sledgehammer and they went flying into a canal.

"Thanks, Steel!"

Batman announced, "Clark is trying to take the battle away from the city…but it seems he's not being too successful. We have to try to get the area clear and make sure there is the least amount of casualties and structural damage."

"That will only happen when the battle is over."

J'onn turned to see a figure fly alight gracefully behind him. He uttered, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Who's there?" asked Flash, hearing the disturbed tone in J'onn's voice.

Wonder Woman scanned the skyline and saw the figure land behind the Martian. She frowned, "Is that Queen Hippolyta?"

J'onn answered, "No. It is Princess Diana."

"What?" cried Green Arrow. "You gotta be kidding me! Isn't she supposed to be incarcerated?"

"She's not supposed to be incarcerated, Oliver Queen. She is hardly a criminal. But that being said, she is not supposed to be here!" began Artemis. "What is Hippolyta thinking sending her?"

Batman said dryly, "I doubt she sent her. I'm not even going ask how she got here but I can very well guess."

Diana looked at J'onn. "Please, I want to help. I can get close to him. I am not vulnerable to fire as you are. If you cover me, I can get closer. Steppenwolf is not going to fight fair. I know it."

"Diana, what if they end up getting both you and Superman? The risk is too great."

"The risk is too great not trying, J'onn. You know that. We cannot let them have him without a fight. Look into my mind. See, that I am not lying and speak the truth!"

"Hey, what's going on there?" cried Flash. "J'onn, what's she saying?"

J'onn sighed. "Bruce, I know it is your call but I think Diana might be correct in saying that Apokolips would never fight fair and that she could help me get close to Superman."

"So you want to risk her helping you?"

"Yes. I will risk it. She is tagged after all."

Flash began a little peeved, "Hey, don't we have a say?"

Batman said, "Yes, you do. From your tone, I take it you're not too happy about it, Wally?"

"Well, forgive me for not being ready to trust someone who was ready to kill us two months ago."

"Point taken. John Henry?"

Steel said, "I think the more help we could get the better."

Black Canary added her voice, "We have to give her the benefit of the doubt some time. Now is as good a time as any."

Green Arrow cried, "Pretty bird, come on! This is not some training exercise! It's the real deal here! Suppose she turns on us?"

"Ollie, you have been hanging out with Bruce too much. Stop being so paranoid!"

Batman said dryly, "Thank you for that, Dinah." He prompted, "Artemis?"

Wonder Woman hesitated but then said, "Anyone who can escape Themyscira despite all that security and reach New York must have competence on the battlefield. Besides, she could have easily gone her own way if she wanted to."

Batman conceded cynically, "Fine. My vote wouldn't make a difference now. J'onn, she is your responsibility."

J'onn looked at Diana. "Well, it seems you on the team."

* * *

Superman saw the ax swing at him, and he ducked as the lethal blade sliced the columns of steel behind him. The blade came again and the Man of Steel moved swiftly and dived below him. There was no point tearing off any beams to even counter the ax. It would simply hack it to pieces. As a New God, Steppenwolf's speed and strength was on par with Kryptonians but he did not have the power of flight.

"Time to ground you," Superman muttered.

His super vision could see directly into the aerial disc and his heat vision pin pointed and burnt the circuitry. Steppenwolf snarled as the disc caught fire beneath his feet and he jumped off it and tumbled in the air and landed heavily on the concrete foundation.

Steppenwolf sneered as Superman landed to face him, "Not bad, Kryptonian. They did say you were fast and that is a nice trick having fire come out of your eyes. But tricks they are. They cannot compensate for good, old fashioned, competitive bloodlust and the numerous kills gotten in battle."

They circled each other warily.

Superman said, "This is just a game to you, isn't it?"

"Game? You forget whom I serve. It is for my survival. But I can enjoy it too. And I am here to win!" He leaped at him, the ax made the whole ground shiver as it sliced the concrete open at his feet. Superman leaped backwards. Steppenwolf pivoted, his hand slid up the handle and he flipped the ax around. The end of the ax was spiked and it hit the Kryptonian flush in the middle of his chest and he was sent flying backwards into base of the tall crane. The whole thing creaked loudly and tilted and began to fall.

Steppenwolf laughed as the media, who had ignored the state of emergency in the chaos to come and tape footage of the battle, scampered to safety as it toppled. Superman caught it in time before it fell.

"Yes, whatever little advantage you have, I certainly can make up for because of this inane need to rescue these insects that you call your fellow man."

Superman felt the end of the ax slam into his back and he was sent flying into a concrete mixer. He rose swiftly and lifted a backhoe and hurled it at the Apokoliptian. Steppenwolf's ax sliced it down the middle.

He laughed. "These base metals are no match for an electro ax, Kryptonian. I would cut you into ribbons but the Dark Lord wants you whole."

Superman came at him again and this time he blew freezing breath at him. Steppenwolf stiffened up for several seconds and broke out of the ice only to see Superman rip the blade off a rock-wheel and hurl it at blinding speed. He cursed as the sheer force hit the ax and sent him flying backwards into a row of water tanks. The tanks exploded and water gushed. Steppenwolf tumbled and lay sprawled upon his back. Superman blurred and ripped up power lines and flung it upon the ground. Steppenwolf gasped in pain as electric shocks hit his system and the ax short- circuited.

Superman grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "Let's see how tough you are without those toys!"

He punched him hard and he tumbled into a concrete wall and burst out into the street. Steppenwolf rose to his feet and he spat out a tooth. He snarled and he charged him. They fell together into a restaurant through the glass window. The next fifteen minutes saw the whole street shake and walls crumble as they fought. Steppenwolf was well versed in hand to hand combat and his speed, strength and endurance made him a dangerous opponent. Superman had to use his other abilities to counter some of his martial skill. He was also able to counter with several moves that Bruce had taught to him and some sneakier ones by Ollie. Soon both were grappling on the ground. Steppenwolf flipped Superman onto his back and his hand grabbed him by the throat. Superman's eyes glowed but Steppenwolf's hand snaked to his knee-high boot and he drew out something out swiftly. It was a fahren knife.

He growled, "Not a second time with the eyes."

The fahren knife slashed and this time it burned the retinal vessels of Superman's eyes, blinding him. Steppenwolf laughed cruelly. "I know how fast you heal, Kryptonian. The blindness will only be for a short duration." He brought a knee to his sternum and a forearm to his neck and pressed down hard. He dropped the fahren knife and pulled out something that looked like a collar from the pouch at his waist. "You are capable but where you have a conscience, I am very happy to play dirty. If I had the capacity to shoot fire from my eyes I would have disintegrated my opponent's face right down to the bone already but you do not kill, do you? You are not a warrior. You are a preaching do-gooder. Apokolips will surely change that."

A voice said coldly, "Apokolips will have to do better than sending you, Steppenwolf."

He turned around to see a feminine figure land behind him and a shield was hurled at him. It hit him hard and he was sent flying off Superman. The collar fell from his grasp as he landed in a dazed heap. Diana grabbed the collar and easily activated it. She flew at him and pushed it onto his neck. Steppenwolf let out a protest of rage but felt himself paralyzed to the floor.

Diana smiled at him mockingly, "Collaring victims is something I was very adept at."

Superman scrambled to his knees and although still blind, he knew who it was from her scent and the sound of her voice.

"Diana, what the hell are you doing here?"

He felt a hand come under his arm and help him upright. "Helping you. J'onn is covering me. Holding off the parademons who would stop anyone getting close to you. By the Source, your eyes! They are bleeding…" She skimmed his lids with gentle fingers and gasped, "You are blind!"

He caught her fingers. "Temporarily. He used a weapon that burned the vessels from the inside."

She saw the offending weapon on the ground. "A fahren knife…" She picked it up. But before Superman could reply, they heard a low, monotone humming behind them.

"Well, well, well…the little princess lives…I should not be surprised, should I? You have an annoying habit of surviving even in the most trying of circumstances."

Diana spun around to see Grayven appear as if from under an invisibility shield. He carried his flaming sword and his eyes sparked with a kind of malice. "I wonder, are you still as beautiful under that helm? I will take great pleasure in finding out this time."

Steppenwolf shouted, "You fool, released me! We can take them both down!"

Grayven sneered at him. "You are in no position to give orders, Steppenwolf. This is my mission now." He pressed the mother box at his hip and a boom tube opened and six androids appeared. "Apokolips awaits you, Superman."

Superman could not see them but he could hear Diana's shout, "Kal-El, there are six of Bedlam's inanimates! They are all armed with snares and collars! They are closing in around you!"

Grayven turned to Diana. "Let the son of a dead planet fight his own battle, Amazon. You and I have unfinished business."

His blade came down at her. She raised the sword of Hephaestus over her head and took the blow full on. His blade sizzled as it whipped horizontally. Diana ducked. His eyes sparked and he sent a shot of a weaker version of his father's omega beams. She somersaulted over him and grabbed her shield. The beams deflected off her shield and went back at him and knocked him into the wall. His lips curled in anger and he pulled an energy whip from his waist. Diana gasped and had to move swiftly to avoid the follow on. Her powers of flight and speed helped her avoid the tendrils and the magic of the Olympian blade absorbed the strength behind Grayven's attacks. They were heading down an alleyway, while Superman faced the androids in the open street.

Superman knew he could not help Diana as the androids, animated by Dr Bedlam's psionic energy, surrounded him. Ears that could hear the blood pulsing through a human's veins heard their every movement as they advanced on him.

He needed to keep them from snaring him until his vision came back. Flying would put him at a grave disadvantage as it would give the parademons his position. In the air he could not fend off every attack if he could not see who was attacking. Although his heat vision was disabled, he still had his super and freezing breath. He blew gusts at the approaching androids and then swiftly created a shield of ice around himself. The androids used their energy weapons on the shield and melted it but it gave him the valuable time he needed for his eyes to heal. He spun around swiftly and went downwards, drilling his way into the ground.

The androids stared at the hole and before they could follow, the earth erupted behind them and Superman emerged. His vision was blurry but he could distinguish the shape of an abandoned bus in the middle of the street. He picked it up and threw it. It flattened two of the inanimates.

He heard Batman's voice, "Clark, what's happening? Are you okay? Has her royal Highness reached you?"

"Bruce, er, not now…indisposed…." Superman heard the snares come at him and he ploughed into the ground again, this time landing onto one of the platforms of Grand Central Terminal. The state of emergency had meant most of the area had been evacuated and he breathed a sigh of relief to hear no human heart beats within a two mile radius. He added, "But someone better have a good explanation why Diana is even here…"

He heard the androids follow him and he weaved in and out of the tunnels, narrowly escaping their energy weapons. The fog before his eyes was slowly clearing. He could see the lights and the silhouettes of abandoned trains just sitting on their tracks.

Batman replied, "Long story or short one. Either way, it's J'onn's fault."

"J'onn? Where is he?"

"Here, Clark."

The Martian Manhunter phased through the tunnel roof and land before him. "I finally managed to get past the parademons and find you." His hand reached for Superman's shoulder and he said solicitously, "You are hurt, my friend."

Superman said reassuringly, "I'll be fine. It's healing as we speak. I have a bone to pick with you…" The sound of laser fire made them go back to back. "But first we have four androids to deal with and can we do this as fast as we can? Diana is fighting Grayven. We need to get back to her!"

J'onn linked up telepathically with him. "You will see through my eyes, Clark."

Superman let out a breath of relief. "That's better! I'll take the two on the right. You take those two on the left."

"Done."

* * *

The last android came crashing into the gallery of Grand Central Terminal after a combined punch from the Martian Manhunter and Superman. Its three companions had been dispatched down in the tunnels. Superman and the Manhunter flew in via the huge gaping hole in the wall and saw the android struggling up from the ice cream bar. J'onn phased in behind it and punched it hard. It skidded down the gallery and crashed into a coffee shop.

Superman was already over it and lifted it up. He leaned in close to it and whispered, "I know you can hear me, Bedlam. Tell your Lord and Master, the Earth will not defer to him and neither will I."

His eyes glowed and heat vision sliced the android into two from the head to the groin.

J'onn blinked. "I see your sight is back."

"I'll go and find Diana. You ensure Steppenwolf is taken into custody."

* * *

Diana was being pushed back against a wall. Grayven's sword was pressing down on hers. His breath was hot against her cheek. She could even feel him press his groin upon hers.

"When I am done with you, you will wish you got to go to Granny's brothel."

Diana gritted her teeth and pushed him off. She glared at him. He had been making debasing remarks to her during their fight. Trying to get her to become enraged. To distract her. But she was not going to allow him to do that. She was fighting for, not only her pride and life, but Superman and the Earth as well.

She had long lost her shield to him and her jaw ached from where Grayven had managed to hit her with his elbow and fist. She could feel the burns on her arms from the energy whip. Grayven laughed and came at her again. Diana panted. She had not fought anyone for weeks and her muscles felt slow and sluggish.

She somersaulted over him and her feet used the wall as leverage and she came back at him, her blade catching the whip and entangling it at the hilt. She pulled with all her might and swung Grayven around and around until he slammed into a pile of garbage bins further along the alley.

His lips curled in an ugly line as she held both the whip and sword. "I hear there is an island of women like you. Apokolips needs breeders. I need some new slaves."

Diana snarled. "You will not touch any of them!" She lunged at him as he sent a shot of omega beams at her. The sword of Hephaestus deflected them and Diana curled the whip around his neck. He caught the whip at his neck and pulled, regardless of the pain jolting him.

He laughed as she gritted her teeth and tried digging her heels in. "You are strong, Princess, but not that strong. Pain is something we learn to love. You know that."

Diana felt herself tumble into him. His arm caught her and slammed her to the wall. The sword of Hephaestus fell from her grasp as he caught her wrist and broke it. Even as she cried out in pain, Diana felt her helm ripped off her head and the back of her skull hit the wall.

She was dazed for a moment. The only reason she was still upright was because he had braced her with his lower body and forearm kept her shoulders pinned back. He laughed. "Too easy." Grayven reached down and suffocated her lips with his own. He bit her lower lip hard until it bled. He moved his head back. "We cannot let you use that pretty forehead like the last time, can we?"

The nightmare was happening once again. She was sixteen and in the house of records and archives. And he was attacking her. But this time she did not struggle. She looked at him with deadly calm as his hand went to her knee and began to move up her thigh. "Be done with it."

Grayven's eyes narrowed at her mockingly. "What? No fight? No screams?"

Diana retorted icily, "Since when what any female does matters to you?"

"You are a prideful creature but we will see how long this composure will last." He spun her around swiftly. Diana gasped in pain as a hand on her head ground her cheek to the wall. His knee pushed her legs apart.

"I am going to enjoy this."

Diana's hands had been pinned at her side. When his hand moved to undo his belt she felt him ease the merest degree off her shoulder. Her left hand moved under her cuirass. She felt for the fahren knife.

Diana felt the his fingers move under her skirt and dig deep into her right hip, raking the flesh with his granite nails. He was about to tear off her underwear when her hand moved under her right arm and she stabbed at him. The fahren knife burned into his flesh and he let her go with a cry of pain.

"Bitch!"

Her knee came between his legs and Grayven stumbled backwards. Eyes sparkling with rage, Diana advanced on him and slashed wildly. He gasped with every cut and he went down to his knees.

Diana punched him in the jaw. He skidded and landed on his back in a pile of rubbish..

"You will not touch me or anyone ever again!" she cried and she picked up the sword of Hephaestus and swung at him. He put up his right forearm to brace himself and she sliced off his hand.

He screamed in astonishment and pain. He did not expect her sword to even be able to cut his stony flesh. Diana watched his blood, a strange blackish color, spurt into the air. Her foot ground his head into the filthy ground. The sword of Hephaestus hovered over his neck. One swipe and she would decapitate the monster.

"Diana! No!"

She looked up, startled by the voice, and saw Superman land before her.

"You do not have to do this!"

She panted, "He is an animal, Kal-El! The world would be better off without him!"

"That is anger speaking, Diana. The League does not operate under vengeance. You asked to fight beside J'onn, so fight to our rules."

"Rules? There are no rules where the likes of Apokolips are concerned!"

Superman said, "For them maybe. Not us. We do not execute a foe when he is clearly defeated. Look at him, Diana. He is down. Steppenwolf is down and our prisoner. The rest of their force is retreating as we speak. Look!"

Diana looked up; she could hear the boomtubes; she could see the parademons withdrawing.

Superman looked at Grayven. "They are abandoning their captains like rats jumping ship."

She did not move her sword. But it trembled over Grayven's head.

Superman's eyes sobered and his voice said gravely, "Diana, if you do this, you will force my hand to stop you. The League will never trust you again. Killing is not punishment. He dies at your hand and then what? You feel better?"

Her face stiffened and after a long pause, she dropped the sword with a clatter. Her voice was raspy. "Death is too good for him."

Superman saw her profile turn and he gasped inwardly. Her jaw was bruised. Lips swollen and bleeding. She had burn marks on her arms and legs.

"Oh God, your face…" He would have touched her but she flinched and moved away. Her eyes would not look into his. She muttered, "I have done what you said. My weapon is down. Do what you will."

Superman regarded her grimly, mistaking her abruptness as anger at him for stopping her. He pressed his comlink. "Bruce, come in."

"Yes, Clark?"

"I need a team down here. Steppenwolf is going to have company."

* * *

The Watchtower prepared their strongest holding cells for Grayven and Steppenwolf. Their fate could not be immediately decided as New York itself required the help of the League to bring back some semblance of order. Many had been injured in the panic and evacuation but thankfully there had been no deaths.

Diana had been teleported to the Watchtower and after being attended to by Dr Hoshi, she was placed in an interrogation room with Black Canary as her guard. Queen Hippolyta had been informed about Diana's whereabouts and she was on her way to the Watchtower. Martha Kent had also seen her son being attacked at the U.N. and had been making frantic calls to mission control. With the state of emergency still in effect the media coverage was limited and she wanted to know if her son was safe and unharmed. No amount of reassurance by Batman could convince her Clark was quite well and that he would come to see her and Mr Kent later. That there were pressing matters to attend to, matters of national security.

"We have two dangerous enemies in custody and when Clark is finished in New York, he is expected to come back here and deal with them. I'll get him to call you when he comes in."

Martha said, "Bruce, that is my son. I have had to endure watching him attacked by these Apokoliptians once again. Who came specifically for him. His father and I want to see him. If he is due to come to the Watchtower then we will come and wait for him. Please do not deny us five minutes with him."

Batman had no choice but to approve the Kents being brought to the Watchtower. They were put into a comfortable waiting room until their son arrived. They were talking quietly when the door opened and Green Lantern ushered in Queen Hippolyta, and General Phillipus

"Er, hope you don't mind some company," he announced.

Martha and Jonathan rose at once. They knew Queen Hippolyta very well from the media but they never expected to see her in the flesh.

Hippolyta was not looking very happy. "I do not like this, John Stewart. Why must I wait?"

"Your Majesty, I explained it to you. She is under the jurisdiction of the League once she leaves Themyscira and we must adhere to protocol. The League has not given her permission to receive visitors or move around freely. Until such time you will be required to wait until that permission is granted."

"And when will that be?"

"When Superman and the others come back, we will make a decision. Please sit down and have something to eat. We have fresh fruit, tea, coffee, juice, sandwiches and pastry."

Martha smiled. "The smoked salmon baguette is quite nice."

Hippolyta looked at the elderly couple in bemusement. "Who are you?"

John made swift introductions, "This is Mr and Mrs Kent. This is Queen Hippolyta, and her fellow sister, General Phillipus. Please make yourselves comfortable. I really need to go."

He closed the door, leaving them to stare at each other.

Hippolyta sighed and put her hand out. "Forgive my manners. It is nice to meet you."

The couple smiled and shook hands. "It is our honor to meet your Majesty."

They all took a seat and Hippolyta looked at them oddly. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to see our son."

"Oh. I am here to see my daughter."

Phillipus went to the sideboard. "Can I get you something, my Queen?"

"A cup of tea would be nice." She looked at Martha with a pensive frown. "Kent? That sounds familiar. Hera, you are not Kal-El's parents?"

Jonathan looked bemused. "Er, you know his secret?"

"Indeed. I know he is Clark Kent, reporter of the Daily Planet. He shared that with me many years ago when he came to Themyscira. So, you are his adopted parents? I always wanted to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yes, simply to say, well done on raising a decent man. You must be very proud."

The Kents looked gratified. Jonathan said quietly, "We are."

Martha asked curiously, "So is your daughter one of Clark's League allies?"

Hipplyta's eyes looked pained. "No…She is not. And what will happen to her now the Gods alone know."

* * *

Superman, Steel, Flash, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter stepped off the teleporter two hours later and saw Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Dr Light gathered on the bridge.

Superman's brow rose. "Well, seems we're all here. How are Diana and the prisoners?"

Batman replied, "She's with Dinah. She's been quiet and not talking much. Steppenwolf and Grayven are not very happy from the threats and curses coming from their holding cells."

"They can wait. We need to decide on Diana first."

"Oh, just to let you know, Queen Hippolyta and your parents are here."

"What?" Superman looked surprised.

Wonder Woman exclaimed, "The Queen is here? Where is she?"

"She's in waiting room six," said Green Lantern.

Artemis declared, "I think I should go to her. Reassure her that the princess is unharmed."

Batman looked at her. "You're not staying to decide upon her?"

"You know how I feel, Bruce. She is an Amazon sister and our Princess. I would be biased. I think I would need to abstain if we must look at this in all fairness. I am not going to condemn or approve." She shook her head and left them.

Batman told Superman, "Your parents are eager to see you. Your mother used emotional blackmail to get her own way and called me Bruce. Not quite fair of her."

"But it worked, didn't it?" Superman smiled a little wryly. "Ma and Pa always get a little twitchy when I get into fights. I'll go down and see them in a bit. Hippolyta must be furious having to wait."

Green Lantern said, "She looks more unhappy than mad. But what she thinks is secondary to what we decide regarding her daughter."

Superman asked gravely, "Before I give my opinion, what is the consensus?"

Batman said in usual dry manner, "Well, I would have thought since we let her fight alongside us that we condoned her actions. So I wonder what the point of this debate is."

J'onn said, "There was no time to judge her, Bruce. It was time to let her see we could trust her and she did actually help save Clark's life."

"She still broke the rules, "said Green Arrow. "Why should we have rules and regulations if people can do what suits them?"

"So we reprimand her a bit," shrugged Steel. "It's because of her that we have Grayven in custody."

"With a missing hand, I might add," said Batman.

"Well, she was fighting for her life and I for one don't give a hoot if old stone face lost a limb in combat. It's a sharp sword. He should have minded his business and stayed on Apokolips," declared Flash.

Superman looked at Green Lantern and Dr Light. "GL? Kimyio?"

Green Lantern scratched his neck. "It's tricky. Part of me is like hell yeah, she kicked ass out there. But she broke the agreement. She escaped from Themyscira and she is still under assessment…so that makes her still a bit unpredictable in my book."

Dr Light folded her arms and said firmly, "I am inclined to agree with J'onn. Trust is one of Diana's main issues and this was an opportunity to allow her to see that we can, in the face of all doubts, give it to her. I think, despite her breaking the rules, she did good work."

Everyone turned to Superman. Flash said lightly, "Well, we know what Blue thinks so it's decided. She's off the hook."

Superman shook his head. "No."

"What do you mean no?" asked Steel a bit perplexed. "You don't think she earned the benefit of the doubt? She didn't run off. She didn't turn on us. She helped save your life and defeated Grayven. I'd say she did pretty damn good, Clark. So she cut his hand off. It's all collateral damage. It's not like she killed him."

He sighed. "She was going to."

"What?"

"She was going to behead him. She would have if I had not come and stopped her."

There was silence. Flash said, "Er, okay. Well, she listened to you. So that's something."

He folded his arms and stared out the observation window. "I'm not sure she even listened to me or it was simply my threat to stop her from killing him. She seemed almost lacking in any remorse about what she intended to do. I saw a side of her that seemed almost savage."

Batman remarked, "Well she was trained to be a killer, Clark. What do you expect?"

"In the heat of the battle we can lose our tempers. I've had to be called back when the fog of anger hits me…and it's usually my own Corps that have been there and stopped me from going over the edge. It's part of being a soldier to face down one's demons and regain control," Green Lantern commented. "She did that at least."

Superman was silent. He could not explain to them the disappointment he was feeling. It perhaps was naive of him but he should have known better to expect her to lose those traits that Apokolips had inculcated in her so soon. It was just he had hoped…

Dr Light saw his look of doubt and she took in a deep breath. "I didn't want to say anything now but it's in my report and you all have access to it…so you will find out anyway. Grayven tried to assault her."

"Yes, we know…"

"No, Clark," she interrupted. " I mean sexually."

"What?" Everyone stared at her in dismay, shock and anger.

Superman's voice seemed terse. "She told you this?"

"She did not have to say anything. I could tell when Dinah brought her to the infirmary. There were bruises and the imprint of nails on her right hip and thigh. That was a bite mark on her lower lip. When I asked her, she dismissed it by saying she heals up quickly. She would not say how far he went...If it were me, I might have wanted to kill him too."

"He got off lightly losing just a hand," grumbled Green Arrow.

J'onn touched Superman's shoulder. "It is not the first time, Clark."

Superman turned to stare at him. "You mean?"

"It features amongst her most troubling memories of Apokolips. He assaulted her when she was sixteen."

Dr Hoshi put her hand on her hips. "That figures. Damn it, you could have said something, J'onn!"

"It felt personal to her and there seemed much pain, shame and anger there…I felt when she was ready she would speak of it voluntarily. I did not think her mother or sisters would be ready to hear such a thing either considering their history."

Superman's eyes closed for a moment as if the thought of Diana being sexually assaulted physically hurt him. He opened his eyes and they saw a dim red glow in his irises.

Batman stepped forward. "Clark, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. We need a level head when dealing with Grayven and Steppenwolf."

Superman took in a deep breath and put up a hand as if to assure Batman he was fine. "I'm okay, Bruce. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to deal with utter vermin. I'm going to see my parents and Hippolyta. You don't have to worry I'll go and laser off his next hand as much as I'd like to."

Batman stepped aside and allowed him to go.

Flash sniffed and gave his expert opinion. "I'd have cut off his balls."

* * *

The Kents listened in awe, dismay and horror at Hippolyta's brief account of Diana's history.

Matha cupped her cheek. "I'm so sorry, your Majesty. It's every parent's nightmare to lose a child. If that had happened to Clark…I don't know what I would do…"

Jonathan put his arm around Martha as he felt the shudder run through her. For months Martha could not sleep when Clark had first left for Metropolis. Even now on occasion she would get that motherly instinct that something was not right and sensed when he was in danger. This time had not been any exception. He looked at Hippolyta and could see she felt the same way about her child.

He said in his gentle way, "God has been good and given her back to you."

Hippolyta looked at her half empty cup. "My pride might have gotten her back sooner…I do not know…But I refused to even acknowledge my Gods for many years."

"Nothing happens before its time. And you still have time to thank your Gods."

Hippolyta sighed. "That may be."

Martha's brow creased as a thought occurred to her, "So your daughter was the one who came to attack Clark in Metropolis?"

"Yes, Martha Kent. My daughter was an accomplice to the enemy as a result of brainwashing and torture. She could not even remember her childhood and family. But that had changed since she was brought to us. She was progressing very well. Her memory had come back fully and she was slowly regaining her identity. Thanks in part to your son and the League."

Pa said, "Well, that's Clark for you. He does try to see the best in people."

Martha looked a little uneasy. "Yes but to his own detriment it seems. These Apokoliptians are back. They now want him. Who is to say when they won't attack once more?"

Before Hippolyta could reply the door suddenly opened and Wonder Woman walked in.

"My Queen!" Artemis bowed before her and embraced her and Phillipus. Hippolyta patted her shoulders. "It is good to see you, Artemis. I heard you fought well once again. Have you seen Diana?"

"Not yet, my Queen, but they are discussing her as we speak. I hope they will understand that in breaking the rules that she helped us defeat the enemy. That sometimes we must over look the rules for the greater good."

Hippolyta's voice was oddly subdued. "Would that we always could do that, Artemis."

Artemis said reassuringly, "I am sure they will allow Diana to come home." She looked over to Mr and Mrs Kent and smiled at them. She already knew them having met them once at a Christmas banquet thrown by Bruce Wayne. She now asked after their health and the farm.

Some fifteen minutes later Superman appeared. Martha let out an exclamation and rushed to envelop her son in a motherly hug. He held her as gently as he could, but she could feel the tension in him. When she was able to look at him, asked with motherly concern, "What is it? Are you hurt? I hope you don't mind us coming but we were worried sick. You look pale. Have you eaten? I bet you haven't. I can make you something now if you like. I hope that's the last we ever hear of those awful Apokoliptians. You made sure they are all gone, right? You must take care, son."

Superman forced a smile and patiently answered her barrage of questions. "I'm fine, Ma. Yes, I know. I promise I'll eat something soon. No, there are no more parademons loitering on Earth. I'll be careful. Hi, Pa."

After hugging his father, he looked at Hippolyta. "Your Majesty, I think we have kept you waiting long enough."

The Queen stood up with Phillipus. "We are ready to see her."

Martha began, "We should go then…"

Superman shook his head. "No. I'll come back as soon as I can get away and see you two home. Can you wait a little longer?"

Martha patted his cheek. "Certainly. I have a nice casserole I can warm up for you."

He left them and accompanied Hippolyta, Phillipus and Wonder Woman down to the level where the interrogation rooms and holding cells were located. They were met by Red Tornado. He led them to Black Canary and Diana.

* * *

Author's Note:_ Diana dealing with Grayven herself to me is an important part of her journey. I did not want Superman coming in to rescue her but he was just as important to give her some perspective as she was there to help him with Steppenwolf._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Diana looked up and saw Queen Hippolyta, Phillipus, Artemis and Superman enter the room. Her color fluctuated as Superman said a quiet word to Black Canary who then left them alone with her.

Superman studied her face and was relieved to see that although she was a little pale, her wounds had healed. Her wrist was in a splint to keep it immobile and he could see at a glance that the bones were already knitting together. It was partly the reason why they had delayed Hippolyta. So she did not have to see her daughter with bruises and lacerations defiling her body.

He announced quietly, "Your mother and sisters are here to see you."

Diana rose. She did not look directly at Superman; she found she could not meet his gaze. She felt a secret shame at herself. She kept seeing his blue eyes. Staring at her in disappointment. She recalled her rage and it was frightening how she had nearly lost control. If she had killed Grayven, she would certainly not be sitting where she was now and she wondered what he would have done if she had. The idea of him not viewing her as the enemy...suddenly that really mattered to her…to not be viewed as someone who was dangerous and who could be trusted. But had she damaged that trust? She did not know.

Diana looked at her mother and saw the worry in her face. She swallowed, "I am sorry."

Hippolyta began in a rush, "You are well? Not hurt? What happened to your hand?"

Diana replied carefully, "I am fine. It was broken in my fight with one of the Apokoliptians. It is healing already. I have no pain."

Hippolyta sighed in relief. "Sit down, child. We have to talk."

Diana took her seat and watched Superman pull a chair out for Hippolyta. Phillipus and Artemis stood aside quietly. The Queen cleared her throat. "They said you fought bravely. Somehow that does not surprise me. Your determination to leave Themyscira even against all odds speaks of great skill and fortitude. Yet it was in direct defiance of my decree."

"I had no choice. I hope the sisters understand I simply did what I had to do because it was the only way to join the battle. No one was willing to listen…to allow me to try to help when I knew I could…so I took the situation into my own hands."

"Yes, I understand that but could you not have come to me, Diana? Speak to me and try to put across your point of view before deciding upon a plan of action by yourself?

She replied ruefully, "There was no time to do that. You had already made your decision and were preoccupied with defending the whole island. I did not think you would listen to me."

Hippolyta's eyes were almost mournful. "We will never know, will we? If there had been time, would you have come to me?"

Diana colored and admitted, "I…perhaps not. I believed you would never have allowed me to leave Themyscira to face Apokolips. I would have left without your permission."

"If the situation was to repeat itself and you knew I did not want you to go somewhere, would you?"

"If the situation warranted my intervention, I would."

The Queen sighed heavily as one coming to a painful realization. "Yes, you are your own woman. Accustomed to moving around at will as Darkseid's Elite. A warrior. A leader. It is ingrained in you. You would not seek permission if you thought you did not require it. You will be twenty three years old in a few days, Diana. Do you know that?"

Diana looked a little confused, not sure why Hippolyta had even brought up the topic. "I…yes, I do."

"You must wonder why I am even bringing that up now. As your mother I rejoiced that you were alive and we were to see you celebrate a birthday with us. I wanted to keep it that way. To ensure you were safe. I would not have anyone talking you from us again."

Diana felt a lump in her throat. "I am alive. I am still here...Mother."

Tears formed in Hippolyta's eyes. "Yes, I prayed for your preservation when they told me you were fighting in New York. Oh, Daughter, why did you have to be so brave and intrepid and foolish?"

Diana looked at her in shock. She did not know that she had hurt the Queen so much by doing what she did. She knew she would be facing some amount of anger and disappointment but to see actual tears was unexpected.

Superman looked on, a little taken aback himself. He did not expect Hippolyta to be so distraught. He glanced at Artemis and Phillipus and saw both looked extremely grave and even a little uneasy.

Diana began earnestly, "I …will accept my punishment. Whatever you deem. I will do penance. Physical labor. Go into seclusion. Fast. Whatever you will…"

Hippolyta cut her off and asked huskily, "Diana, do you know what you have done? How many laws you have broken? Do you really think fasting or cleaning out the stables will be enough?"

Diana was a little lost now. "I…do not understand."

"Diana, you lied and misrepresented to your sister. You attacked her and took advantage of her trust and good nature. You broke into the Hall of History. You stole the sword of Hephaestus, and other artifacts. You attacked and injured two sisters in the Astronomy Tower. You destroyed an irreplaceable magical portal. And you left the island against a royal decree even while you were bound to us and not allowed to go anywhere without an appointed escort. Diana, you ran away once and the Senate was willing to turn a blind eye. But this time what you did cannot be ignored. In the eyes of Themysciran law, what you have done amounts to treason. You have also made Themyscira look incompetent by making our pact with the Justice League void."

Superman suddenly stepped forward. "Queen Hippolyta, surely you are over reacting here? The League knows she over stepped her bounds but at the end of the day, Diana's actions were motivated by a wish to help us fight the evil of Apokolips. The way she went about it may not have been wise but she meant well."

Diana glanced at him, a little surprised to hear him defend her.

The Queen put her hand up to stop him. "Kal-El, please. This is not easy for me. My daughter has made me proud and broken my heart. What she has done inspires great admiration but she is not above our laws. She cannot be allowed to simply swagger back on the island as if she has done nothing wrong. If Artemis or Phillipus or any sister did this, they would be punished…and they would accept their punishment with honor. Because Diana is my daughter and a princess does not mean she is above the law. The end does not justify the means."

It was slowly sinking in what Hippolyta was saying. Diana said woodenly, "I can accept my punishment. I will accept it."

Hippolyta stood up and said throatily, "Phillipus, I cannot speak it…"

Artemis went the Queen and out her arm around her shoulder as if to comfort her.

Phillipus came forward; her tone was tinged with deep regret. "Your Highness, the Senate has spoken. You are hereby exiled from Themyscira.

Diana closed her eyes for a few seconds. _Exile._

Superman protested, "Oh, come on, that's a bit extreme! She is contrite, can't you see that?"

"The law is the law, Superman. You of all people know that."

"So you are going to exile her for how long?"

Hippolyta turned. "Until such time the Senate agrees she can return. By the law, any sister can bring her case forward for review. But until they feel that Diana no longer poses a threat and she has paid the penalty, then she is not to return."

"This is ridiculous, your Majesty. What are we to do with her? She is still being assessed."

"I know. Do you not think it pains my heart to do this? If I had my way I would ignore everything she did. I would take her home. But I cannot. I am Queen and must show that all Amazons are equal under the law."

"Yes, but …"

Diana interrupted, "I will accept my punishment, Kal-El. I understand why she must do this." Diana looked at Hippolyta. "I knew there would be consequences. Being your daughter does not make me special. I am more a stranger to them…and indeed, why should they trust me? I am exiled. So be it."

Hippolyta said, "Diana, I wish it could be different."

Her throat tightened. "I know, Your majesty."

The Queen said unsteadily to Superman, "What you do from now on with Diana is up to you. I rely on your compassion and wisdom. Let me know as soon as possible what that might be. We must go. I…" She stared at Diana and suddenly reached out and pulled her close. She whispered against her hair, "My thoughts will be with you, child. I will come and see you when ever I can, I swear. I have not given up. Donna said to tell you that she will see you soon."

Diana's hands were at her side and she was stiff as a board but when she heard her whispered words, she felt tears spring to her eyes. The warmth and affection that was freely being given to her was bitter sweet. Awkwardly her hands went to hold onto her mother. Before it got too painful Hippolyta pulled away and said, "Come, Phillipus. We must go home. Superman, I will expect to hear from you."

The Queen walked out the room, only to meet Black Canary outside who held the sword of Hephaestus.

Dinah was smiling. "You will be glad to know we have your sword safe, your Majesty."

Hippolyta gestured for Phillipus to take it, and she hurried out without a word. Phillipus took the sword with a gentle word of thanks.

Black Canary looked at Artemis in some bewilderment at her retreating figure. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Superman escorted his parents to the teleporters and once they landed in Kansas, he flew them home. He had been uncharacteristically quiet and when Martha tried to get him to remain to eat he declined

"No, Ma. Some things have taken an unexpected turn and I need to get back."

Martha looked at his face. He was clearly preoccupied. She touched his cheek. "Okay but come home when you can. Do you want me to wrap up the casserole? I also have a nice lemon pie. You can have them when you catch a break. Maybe you can share it with young Wally."

He was going to say he was not hungry but when she mentioned Flash, he relented. "Sure. He'd love that."

As she pulled out the foil wrap, his father took out the casserole and pie. He asked, "So did the Queen see her daughter?"

"You could say that."

"That sounds like it did not go too well, Son."

"It's complicated, Pa. I can't get into it now."

Martha said, "Well, the main thing is you're safe and those horrible Apokoliptians are in custody. We'll leave the Queen to worry about her own. I hope the girl can be redeemed but I'm not ashamed to say I'm glad she's far off on Themyscira doing it. Here, sweetheart. Take care and we'll see you soon."

Superman gave something between a grimace and smile, took the food and bade them a warm goodbye.

* * *

"Are they crazy? They can't exile her!"

Steel's voice rang clear across the main control room.

Black Canary said wryly, "They have already done it. There's nothing we can do about it now."

Green Arrow remarked, "Well, this is a mess. You risk your life to be a hero and you end up thrown out on the street."

Wonder Woman stood by with her arms folded across her chest. She looked understandably torn between her loyalty to her homeland and empathy for Diana.

"Oliver, believe me, nothing pains Queen Hippolyta more than this. But the law is the law. Diana broke several of them. She is lucky they did not commit her to imprisonment. They could have let her cool her heels in a dungeon for a year. This is them being as lenient as they can."

Flash, who sat on a swivel chair, whistled, "Remind me never to piss off the Amazons."

Steel asked, "So what did Clark have to say about all this?"

Artemis replied, "There was nothing he could say. Diana accepts her punishment. That is the end of it."

"Man, this is weird. So we are stuck with her once again. So what's to be done?" asked Flash.

Dinah sighed, "Until we decide where she will be sent she is to be kept under guard in the Watchtower. She's in one of the visitor's quarters and Hawkgirl is doing first watch. She isn't the priority now."

Green Arrow's lips curled. "Ah, yes; those two."

Flash remarked, "I don't know which is worse to face. Batman or a pissed Superman."

* * *

Superman, the Martian Manhunter, and Batman stood with Scott Free and Big Barda outside the long corridor of the holding cells. Scott and Barda had made their way to the Watchtower as soon as they were able when they realized what was happening. They had missed the battle but were in time to help with the interrogations.

They had decided, after a long discussion, Superman would handle Grayven and Batman would handle Steppenwolf. The others would look on and intervene if need be.

Superman now faced Grayven in an interrogation room. Watching them via a video monitor were Scott, Barda, and J'onn in an adjoining room. Grayven had manacles on his ankles and a metallic band around his shoulders, keeping his arms down at his side. He looked at Superman with scorn as the Man of Steel calmly sat down opposite him and said, "I am asking for last time. What are Darkseid's plans for Earth?"

Grayven looked at him through narrowed slits. "If I knew, which I do not, you think I would tell you, Kryptonian?"

Superman said casually, "So you are saying, you, a Prince of the Realm, one of Darkseid's most active soldiers, do not know the plan for Earth?"

Grayven looked sarcastically at him and at the video camera on the wall as if addressing the audience too, "You think this cesspool of human filth interests my father?"

"I would imagine this cesspool is not a priority. Your father would not be so foolish to fight a war on two fronts. I don't expect to see an invasion…yet. Steppenwolf came to throw down the gauntlet so to speak and lost. You came to exact revenge on the Amazon, and capitalize on Steppenwolf's failure…and couldn't even do both. How does that feel? To be beaten by the woman you tried to kill and rape?"

He snorted. "What are you going to do? Wag your sanctimonious finger at me? You think me taking what is merely a right of conquest obscene? What world are you living in, Superman? It is the way of the Universe. The strong take what they want from the weak. Women are chattel here as they are on Apokolips. Every second a woman is being coerced on your precious Earth and what do you do? Do you save them all?"

"I can't save them all but those I can help I do. And I tell you, if you ever lay a finger on her, I will not be so kind or patient."

Grayven laughed. "If it is not me it will be someone else. She is too beautiful for her own good. The beauty of a Goddess has its price. She will forever be coveted. Why do you think she wore that mask? To try to stop us all from watching. But she looks and smells like a promise of the best food or wine you would ever have. Or have you not noticed that yourself? Come, Kryptonian, I know your race was cold and logical and fought against pleasure but she is magical…she must weaken even you? Have you not thought of crushing those red lips under your own and cupping those ripe breasts and parting those longs legs…like I did?"

His eyes glowed and suddenly his hand was at Grayven's neck and he slammed his head on the table. "Since having my eyes burned by Steppenwolf they have been playing up a bit…I find my heat vision is likely to go off without warning and we must keep your face away from my line of fire."

Grayven winced as he felt the pressure of his hand and he gritted, "You would not dare harm me…"

He bent and whispered to him. "Sometimes I don't even know my own strength. I press my finger in a spot and can actually cause a cessation in function or even overstimulate a function."

Grayven felt him press his finger hard in the crook of his arm and suddenly there was a flood of wetness between his legs and then a foul fecal scent filled the room.

Superman let him go. "Allow me to call a robot in to assist you to your cell so you can clean up. You will forgive me if I must leave you but it smells like a cesspool in here."

Grayven spluttered, amazed, shocked and enraged, "You…you…bastard…!"

Superman walked out and he entered the adjoining room. Batman had come out of his session with Steppenwolf two minutes before and he now stood with the others. When the Man of Steel walked in, Scott began, "What happened?"

Batman's lips twitched. "I think Grayven just crapped himself."

Barda frowned, not quite understanding the phrase, "Crap himself?"

J'onn added a little bemused, "I think literally."

She still looked blank.

Scott suddenly let out a long and appreciative chuckle and said, "He shit himself, my love."

* * *

They met with the other Leaguers in the conference to hold an emergency meeting to discuss the fate of Grayven and Steppenwolf. Barda and Scott were of the opinion to send them both back. Darkseid would exact a punishment that would pale in to comparison to what they could ever do.

Superman asked, "Are they likely to be killed?"

"He wouldn't kill Grayven . He is his blood but he would be severely punished and humiliated. Steppenwolf? That depends on his mood. But yes, it is a possibility," replied Scott.

Flash grinned, "I doubt old stone face could face worse humiliation that pooping his pants. Man, I'm so pissed I was not there to see that. Clark, you gotta show me how to do that trick."

Superman gave a little smile. "I don't know what you mean, Wally. Maybe Grayven had something bad to eat."

"Yes, you say that while smiling your sweetest boyscout smile. Remind me never to get on your bad side, Clark. Bats, I assume you told Steppenwolf you'd stick his electro ax up where the sun doesn't shine?"

"In a manner of speaking," replied Batman. "But it seems Darkseid keeps his cards close to his chest. He tells them very little. Barring this attack on Clark, they really don't know what Darkseid plans are for Earth."

"Well, we cannot send them to their deaths," said J'onn. "As much as they might deserve the harshest penalty, it goes against our mandate. They must be dealt with in another way."

"Imprisonment?" suggested Green Lantern.

Green Arrow said, "Not on Earth. There is no way I'm voting to keep them here and risk having rescue parties coming for them."

"Well, incarceration elsewhere then," said Artemis. "Somewhere that would not put any population at risk."

"Which would be like a dead planet," said Batman dryly.

Artemis glared. "You know what I mean, Bruce."

"He does," interrupted Superman. "Look, whatever we do, we need to consider Darkseid. How he would view this, Scott?"

Scott speculated, "This is the third time you have defeated his forces. He is shrewd as he is unpredictable, Superman. He may well decide Earth is far too time consuming and not worth the effort or he may decide to attack."

Barda said firmly, "Darkseid appreciates a good fight and respects a worthy opponent. Stand up and proclaim your victory, Superman. Show him you are not afraid and will take on whatever he can send."

Superman rubbed his chin. "Perhaps, Barda. I'm realizing that this is all like some game to him."

Green Lantern said, "I can speak to the Guardians. They will help us with Steppenwolf and Grayven. We have prisons that are well guarded and the most secure in the universe that they can be sent to."

Superman looked at the others. "It sounds like a viable option to me. What does everyone think?"

The vote was unanimous. Green Lantern would take their case to the Guardians and if they agreed, Grayven and Steppenwolf would be incarcerated on Oa.

"Well, that's that, "said Black Canary, " Next item on the agenda is what is to be done with Princess Diana?"

"I thought we were cutting her some slack," began Flash.

"We were, Wally, until she got exiled. Now we are stuck with her here and I'm telling you, this is not the place for her," said Batman. "It is too risky."

Steel nodded. "I agree we can't baby sit her here. If we want to lock her up we do it right or else you give her the benefit of the doubt."

Batman said, "We can't give her the benefit of the doubt unless she does her psychological assessment."

Superman nodded. "Fine. I agree. I think Kimiyo and Ray can tackle that one tomorrow. And if she passes then we need to find her a place to stay. This place is a battle station, training facility and technological data base. Not a sanitarium."

Flash joked, "She could stay with me…Hey, it's all well and good rolling your eyes. But we have very little choices available to us here. It's either a government facility or one of us takes responsibility."

Black Canary said, "We're lucky so far no one has seen her face. It makes it easier for the League and we don't have to answer difficult questions from the press about her. I think sending her to a government facility would undo all the good we have done on Themyscira."

Barda looked at Scott. "Maybe we can take her."

"You live in the suburbs, Barda. Diana needs containment and supervision but not at the expense of civilians. You can't offer that," said Batman. "If we cannot find a safe place for her, I can speak to the staff at Belle Reve for her. At least there she will be safe and can be kept in the low secure section and she will have access to the best psychiatrists and can be safely assessed and on an ongoing basis. J'onn can even go in and do his thing."

Artemis folded her arms in a huff. "I do not like that idea. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"Well where can she go, Artemis? Blackgate? Stryker's Island? Iron Heights? Eddleton Federal or Concord? Star Labs?"

J'onn interrupted, "I will not support any motion to put her in any of those places. All harsh and all look upon its subjects as experiments or criminals. I have been with her for weeks and she has been healing because of the nature of Themyscira. Although she was supervised she was at home and she responded to the peaceful and non threatening environment. I understand she broke rules but she broke them to save lives and she put herself in danger. I understand we cannot be seen to be lenient. But surely we can do better than this?"

Everyone turned to look at Superman. He heaved a wry sigh. "Sure, look at me."

"Well, you're the boss and you and J'onn seem to know her best and what she needs. I'm pretty willing to leave this in both your hands," Steel replied.

Artemis declared, "As am I. Queen Hippolyta is helpless in the face of her royal duty but she has placed her trust in us to show some mercy and compassion to her daughter. I hope we all can consider that before we vote."

The vote was taken and it was decided Superman and J'onn would find a facility best suited to Diana's needs and until such time she was to remain in the Watchtower. The meeting broke and the Leaguers filed out the conference room. Barda and Scott stopped before Superman as he sat in his chair going over the minutes.

He knew by their expression what was on their mind. "She's in one of the visitors' quarters under guard."

Barda requested, "I would like to see her, Superman. Just me."

"I'm not sure if she will see you, Barda."

"I can only try. I want to see her to see how she is coping and, well…I need to at explain why I did what I did." Barda looked at him with pleading expression.

He nodded and got up. "Fine. I'll escort you down."

* * *

Diana stood before a window and stared down at the Earth. Her hands touched the cold pane and she put her forehead against it as if to cool the burning on her brow. She had not been able to sleep since being brought back to the Satellite and she felt a kind of emptiness in her gut when Hippolyta had informed her of her exile. Her fate was now left to the ruling of the League and Diana did not know what to expect.

There was a knock on her door and she did not turn. She half expected it to be the one called the Hawkgirl who was guarding her. When she saw the red and blue reflection on the window pane she spun around.

"Diana," he started and stopped. For the first time since meeting her she looked so vulnerable. It was in her pallor and the lost look in her eyes. He felt an overwhelming urge to put his arms around her and tell her it would be okay. That they would figure something out. That he would not abandon her now.

She cleared her throat. "Have you come to take me away to another place?"

"I…We have not decided what we will do as yet."

"Oh."

"I have someone…here to see you."

"Who?"

Superman stepped aside and Barda stepped in. "Hello, Diana."

Diana stared at her for a moment. Her color fluctuated. She asked coolly, "What does she want?"

"I just want a few minutes. That's all. Please, Diana, I ask on the grounds that once you respected me as your mentor and I never treated you unfairly or took pleasure in hurting you."

Diana considered her for a moment. "Five minutes. No more. No less."

Superman said quietly, "I'll be outside."

When the door slid shut, Barda stepped forward. There was no time for a preamble. She said "I need to explain why I left Apokolips."

"You ran off with your lover. You don't need to explain that to me."

"No, Diana. I ran because I could not be a servant of Apokolips anymore. I was reviled by what Darkseid stood for. By what we were doing. For years I had been serving a master whose sole purpose was to perpetuate pure evil. I was made to believe, like all of us, that life held nothing else. That there was no other purpose to it. But I was wrong. Himon showed me that."

"Himon?"

"Yes. During a routine raid I was injured and had fallen in a skirmish and instead of killing me the rebels took me to their leader Himon. It was there I was stunned to see Scott. It seemed he was feeling the same way I was. Himon was the one standing up to Apokolips. He began teaching that there were other ways. Other paths. There was freedom of choice and expression and there was a whole world of science, art and mysticism that we had been denied. That I fell in love with Scott was just a bonus. It was a blessing that came my way with my newly found knowledge that there were things like hope, peace and joy in the universe."

"How long were you with the rebels?"

"For some years. Diana, do you really think I sided with Kanto against Desaad and Granny on so many occasions because I only wanted to make you the best Fury?"

"I…"

"It was the only way to stay close to you. To keep the rivalry between him and Granny going. To ensure they did not do the invasive things they did to the other girls that they did to you. Even when they wanted to sterilize you or send you to train at the brothels, I impressed upon Kanto the bargaining power you would have by being able to procreate and remain undefiled."

"But what good was all that when you left me?"

"Diana, would you have come with me?"

"I…"

"Look into your heart. Would you have willingly listened to me? Look back. Knowing all that you do now. Would you just have allowed me to take you? Or to leave?"

Diana suddenly sat down upon the edge of her bed. "Perhaps not."

"It was too risky. To convince you meant I would have to tell you everything. Including about Himon and the rebel base. I could not endanger them all, Diana. And if we had coerced you, you might have never forgiven us. And on top of it all, Darkseid would have hunted us down. You were growing into a powerful warrior and Kanto was still there and I could only pray one day you would find your purpose. That you would find your way back to your people. Because no one could have done that for you, but yourself." Barda sat next to her and when she did not shift from her, she put her hand on hers. "I am sorry if I hurt you. I beg your forgiveness."

Diana looked at the hand on hers. It brought back memories. She felt her eyes fill. "You were the closest thing I ever had to a family there…When you left…it was like being rejected by the one person I had come to trust."

Barda's voice choked. "There is not a day that I wish I could have taken you with me. If my happiness with Scott here on Earth is imperfect, it is because of the guilt and sorrow I felt in leaving you. You were like the little sister I never had."

Diana said nothing. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away. Barda said huskily, "It has been five minutes…I should go." She began to rise.

Diana's hand reached out and held her wrist. Barda sat back down.

The two women sat in gentle silence for a while.

Diana spoke first. "I don't know what they will do with me. My mother had to exile me."

"I know. I heard. She had no choice, Diana."

"I know, Barda. I understand. We have to do many things in life that sometimes might seem harsh to others…My mother's obligation is to her people. Not one person. I am beginning to see there is a broader picture in all things."

"The League is fair. I have faith in their ability to do what is right for everyone." She tilted Diana's chin and her fingers touched her cheek. "That animal Grayven will never hurt you again. They are dealing with him and Steppenwolf."

"What are they doing with them?"

"They will be handed over to the Guardians of Oa."

She stood up and began to pace uneasily. "I wonder what Darkseid will do? He will exact vengeance. I know he will. It is just a matter of time."

"Diana, even if you are an immortal, your life can change in seconds. Do not let what Darkseid may or may not do cripple your ability to look at life differently. It's better to have one day of happiness and freedom that live an eternity under shackles."

She regarded her with wistful eyes. "You are happy here on Earth, Barda?"

"Yes. I have Scott and we have made friends and I have a lovely house in a quiet neighbourhood. I even got my driving license recently and am giving lessons in fencing. It may all sound boring to many but for someone like me who has spent decades fighting and running, it is like heaven."

She sighed. "It feels all very new and strange and like I may never fit in."

"And I would be surprised if it did not. But you have the advantage over me. You are actually back on your own home world. You have family who care and want the best for you. You have been given a second chance. Seize it."

* * *

Martha and Jonathan Kent walked down to the kitchen and gave a little cry of surprise when they opened the door.

Standing at the window, watching the sun rise and drinking a cup of coffee, was their son. He was not in his uniform but his civilian guise. His glasses were perched on his nose and he wore a red and black checked shirt over a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?"

He gave her a tired smile. "I took the day off. The last week has been hectic dealing with the government, the world, the press, the Apokoliptians, and everything else. I really need a little time out to just think."

His mother put an arm around him; she was short and her arm barely reached a quarter of his waist and she could only hold him with the human strength that he barely felt but he always cherished the love and warmth she gave off. "So you came home to us. I'm glad to have you, sweetheart. Have you eaten?"

He nodded. "Sort of. I ate a couple of your muffins. Here, Pa, sit down. Let me get you a cup of coffee. I brewed a pot."

Jonathan smiled and accepted the steaming mug. "Thanks, Son. Sit down and tell me about your week."

" I'll make us a nice omelet," announced Martha and she went to the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, ham, mushrooms and green peppers.

Clark sighed and filled them in on the little he could divulge. They listened and as they always did, gave him the words of encouragement he had come to value from them. Martha looked up from her slicing of the vegetables and ham. "What happened with the Queen's daughter?"

"She was exiled from Themyscira."

Martha looked up, shocked. "What? Why?"

"She broke many laws, Ma. They couldn't ignore them. If it was up to the Queen, she would take her back. But it isn't up to her. She has to be seen to be discerning and fair. They could have imprisoned her. They didn't because they have some hope that the League would be able to help Diana."

"The Queen must be very distressed to have to do that." Martha broke the eggs.

"She is."

Jonathan asked, "So what is happening to Princess Diana, Clark?"

"I don't know, Pa. We're still deciding. They left it to J'onn and myself." He told them about all the concerns. "She's not a villain or a lab rat and we don't see any of the government facilities being appropriate for her."

Martha turned and pulled down a skillet. "Honey, that's all well and good but surely there must be some safe, private facility that she can be admitted to? Bruce has so many contacts. Surely he can pull a few strings…?"

"Ma, Diana needs somewhere she can heal as well as be safe."

Jonathan said with a shake of his head, "The Queen mentioned how they brainwashed and tortured her and how it was because of you that they were given the chance to help her regain her identity. That was so good of you, Son. I can't begin to imagine what that child must have gone through and what her mother must be feeling."

"I know. That is what's making this so darn hard. She's been sitting in one room for the last week and even saw a birthday come and go. I feel responsible for the mess she's in. She was exiled because she came to help me."

Martha said seriously, "Clark, this girl did not make it easy for you in the beginning. She was ready to kill you. She has a lot to over come and I think while you have to be compassionate, you have to keep your wits about you. She seems a mite unpredictable if you ask me. I am glad she came and helped save you but she did break the rules. Why do you have to bear the burden of guilt for that?"

His voice lowered and she saw a kind of pain in his blue eyes. "Ma, she fought a hard fight and took quite a bit of punishment from the Apokoliptian …He battered and bruised her….He even tried to rape her…"

Jonathan let out a grunt of anger and Martha looked at her son in horror. "Oh, Clark. I'm sorry." She came around to him and squeezed his shoulder. "But you cannot blame yourself for the evil of others. Is she okay?"

Clark looked at the dregs of his coffee. "I don't know. I haven't really gotten the chance to discuss anything with her much with the amount of things I had to do. My female League colleagues have been the ones dealing with her. I felt after what she had been through she needed to feel safe and perhaps the women would be better. On the bright side, she did have her assessment and it shows some positive change and real conscience and a desire to do what is right on her part. There are still trust issues but I guess that needs time."

Jonathan said, "Son, I think you need to move that girl out of the Satellite sooner rather than later."

"I know, Pa. I'm running out of viable options. I even thought of the Fortress as a possibility...I mean, it's secure, I have the robots and Krypto…"

Jonathan interjected, "It's cold, sterile and lonely. Hardly a place for anyone to adjust to life on Earth and recover from that hell hole that she lived in."

"Well, when you put it like that, Pa…you make it sound awful," Clark grimaced.

"Son, it's a place where you go to be still and think and do your scientific fiddling but it's not your sole home. You have here, Metropolis, your job at the Planet, and Superman gets to go everywhere. That girl needs some place like her own home. Where she can breathe. See the blue skies. Feel the sun on her back. Eat good food. Actually see other people and not robots and ice all day." Jonathan's eyes strayed to his wife's. "Somewhere where she can have a motherly eye kept upon her. A place you and J'onn both are accustomed to and welcomed…"

Martha suddenly dropped the spatula and exclaimed, "Jonathan Kent, I'm not sure I like where you are going with this!"

Clark's blue eyes looked puzzled for a moment. When his mother put her hands on her hips and said, "No!" he suddenly realized at what his father was hinting.

He exclaimed, "Pa, there is no way I would presume to ask you to take Diana in!"

"I know that, Son. But you have to admit, the farm is not a bad place to be. It's quiet and we got space and we lived with you for years and not a soul ever found out about your abilities. We have the teleporter close by and those sensors on the periphery…"

Martha cried, "Jonathan Kent, Clark was and is our son. This girl once tried to kill him and she is far from normal from what I gather…She's a stranger to our ways…"

"Martha, many of Clark's friends are not normal and he is Superman. That hardly qualifies here. And I would think for anyone to learn about our ways they need to be with normal people rather than cooped up with shrinks and shamans. "

Clark looked a little bemused but he said firmly, "Pa, I would never ask Ma to do anything she was not comfortable with. Taking Diana in calls for immense sacrifice and trust and why should you have to be inconvenienced and put at risk? I'll find somewhere else for her."

Jonathan folded his arms. "If your mother said yes, would you take up the offer?"

"Pa, she's not going to say yes. Let's drop the subject."

Martha said crossly, "Yes, Jonathan, let's drop the subject!"

Clark said after a moment. "Pa, thank you for offering the farm but this is not your or Ma's concern. She's right. Diana is a stranger and very different to us in many ways."

Pa shrugged. "Fine. I don't want your Ma to feel I am being insensitive to her wishes but I remember when we stumbled upon you all those years ago…Martha took one look at you and that was it. She barely noticed the spaceship, the explosion and the burning trees and the steaming ground could have been confetti for all she paid attention to it. She just saw a child who was alone and needed help. Back then I was the anxious one that needed convincing."

There was a prolonged silence. Martha turned to stare at her husband with a dismayed look. "Jonathan, that is not fair."

He sighed and got up and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, love. I don't mean to upset you. I think sometimes we forget we have an alien son because he is so down to earth and now all grown up. Just because he never demands anything of us does not mean he does not need anything from us."

She whispered in his shoulder, "I just don't feel I could have that girl here...I remember that horrible mask she wore…how she attacked him…I…am sorry."

Clark rose and put an arm around them both. "This is my problem. Not your own. Come and sit down, Ma. Let me do that omelet. And I'm here all day, so whatever chores need doing, Pa, I'm at your disposal."

He steered them both to the table and breakfast was a quiet affair, with all three deep in thought as they ate.

* * *

Martha went into the backyard after breakfast. She had several chores to complete and she was trying to do them without thinking about the conversation in the kitchen earlier than morning. Her son and husband had gone into the fields and she first checked on her radishes, turnips and spinach. She bent to pull out a few weeds when she caught sight of what was supposed to be a bed of pruned rose bushes. They were in full bloom! She put her hands on her hips and stared in amazement. How? Their last blossoming had been in September. The hybrid tea blooms seemed to smile at her in the autumnal morning sunlight. Martha could smell them. It evoked memories of summer with her own mother and Clark as a little boy helping her in the garden.

Martha sighed wearily and walked slowly to the barn. On the way there she stopped and saw the duck waddling across the yard with three kittens in tow. The stray tabby had died and the duck had adopted the four week old kittens. She and Jonathan had thought it immensely sweet and comical at the time but now she had to admit it was a kind of miracle in itself.

She murmured, "You really think you can look after those kittens, don't you? You're not scared they don't like water and might just turn around and pounce on you later. No…I guess not."

She went into the barn to get some feed from the feed bin for the hens, and once inside her eyes strayed to the steps leading up to the loft. It had been built when Clark was a teenager and needed quiet time from the house. It still had a bed and couch and several of his books and childhood memorabilia. He still used it if his room was needed for a guest.

Martha walked up and went to the wooden chest in a corner and opened it. Inside were Clark's toys. Or at least what was left of it. Some were bent, and broken and others warped from heat vision. But she had kept every piece. She found some cards he had made for her: birthday, Mother's Day and Christmas cards. She opened the Mother's Day card and her eyes filled. It was written shortly after they had told him about being adopted and that he was special. It was a funny little list he had drawn up why she was the best mother in the world. He was six years old at the time. The writing was slightly childish but the spelling was perfect.

_You are the best Ma in the world because your food is the yummiest_

_You bake the best apple pie_

_When you wash my clothes I smell so much nicer than Tommy Drew …Lana says so. _

_You don't smell like the inside of a wardrobe like Tommy's mom_

_You did not get mad when I broke your favorite chair_

_The song you sing at night to me is the best song_

_I like when I come home in the evening from school and I get cocoa and biscuits_

Martha laughed as she went down the list and when she came to the end she choked.

_Thank you for picking me up from the side of the road and keeping me and being my Ma. I think my other Ma would be real happy it was you and not Tommy Drew's Ma that took me in. I love you. _

_Happy Mother's Day_

_From your son Clark Kent._

Martha put the card to her chest and she closed her eyes.

* * *

The Kents sat to dinner that night and while father and son chatted easily about plans for next spring, Martha went to bring in the pie. She served it up and took her seat.

"Mmm,I could eat this every day," Clark said, picking up the slab with his fingers and biting heartily into it.

Martha put her fork down and blurted out, "We'll take her in."

Clark looked at her perplexed, his mouth full. "Whaff?"

"The Amazon Princess. She can come."

"Ma, you don't need to do this…"

Jonathan leaned back and his eyes softened at his wife. "Yes, honey. You really don't."

She sighed. "I do. We have the perfect place. It's quiet and yet not so isolated from the rest of the world. She can have Clark's room and he and J'onn can come over anytime. I will be honest with you, I'm nervous. She's royalty. An ex-servant of this Darkseid person. She can easily smash this house to the ground. But she is not some stray animal. She's a human being and a young woman and Hippolyta's child. If the same had happened to you, Clark, I would hope someone would be kind enough to give you a second chance."

Clark's hand reached out and took his mother's. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jonathan smiled. "Well, it seems we're going to have company."

* * *

Hal Jordan, Guy Gardener, and Kilowog watched the Javelin dock upon one of the landing ports on Oa near the Sciencells. Voz, the warden, was waiting at the heavily guarded gates.

The Javelin doors opened and out stepped John Stewart, Alan Scott, Steel and the Martian Manhunter. Between the four escorts were their two prisoners. Both Grayven and Steppenwolf were on self propelled stretchers. They were both strapped down by electrical fields and their eyes covered with visors.

Hal stepped forward with his roguish grin and shook his friends' hands. "So what kind of scum have you got for us?"

* * *

On the grounds of the Citadel there was a flash of light and a boomtube opened. The parademon guards started forward and by they time they reached it, the tunnel had vanished. But sitting on the ground was something wrapped in a cloth.

The two parademons knelt down and one undid the knot. They recoiled at the sight and looked at each other in alarm. "What do we do?"

"Take it to the Head of the Furies. She might know what to do."

* * *

Bernadeth's legs shook as she walked up to Darkseid's dais with the bundle given to her by the two parademons. She glanced at Desaad, Granny, Kaliback, Kanto, Virman Vunderbar and Mantis as they stood on the sidelines, looking uneasy themselves. Since the parademons had retuned without Steppenwolf a few days ago, the atmosphere on Apokolips had been tense.

"My lord," Bernadeth began hesitantly.

Darkseid glared at her. "What?"

"We…this was boomtubed in…It was found by two parademons on the grounds…"

"Well?"

"I…" She knelt before him and gulped as she laid the bundle at his feet. Her fingers trembled as she unfurled the cloth.

There were gasps.

Sitting in the middle of the cloth was the burnt out blade of Steppenwolf's electro ax and Grayven's hand.

Darkseid's eyes sparked and in a matter of seconds Bernadeth was a pile of ash. The scream had not even left her lips.

The others stared at him in anxiety and waited with bated breath to see what he would do next. So far he had been restrained in his reaction to the defeat by the League. He had only stripped the parademons from Steppenwolf's division of their status and sent them all to labor in the firepits. Bernadeth was his first kill.

To their shock, a low chuckle rumbled out of him. He stood up and put his hands behind his back. He murmured, "Well played, Kryptonian." and left the throne room.

* * *

Author's Note: _Grayven's mother is unknown and although he may have similar abilities to many of the New Gods, we do not know if he is even immortal. He may not be but simply possesses longevity. And not knowing his mother's race makes it easier to play around with his physiology. So in terms of what Superman was able to do to him in the interrogation room seemed feasible. Grayven was also incarcerated in the Sciencells in comics._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Clark Kent raised his fist and knocked on the front door of Wayne Manor. It was two minutes before it was opened by Alfred Pennyworth, butler and surrogate father to Bruce Wayne.

"Master Clark!" he blinked. "What brings you to Gotham so early?"

It was eight am and for Clark Kent to be on their doorstep instead of flying in via the Batcave meant that he had something important to discuss with the master, only it probably was not that much of an emergency.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Alfred, but I need to talk to Bruce about something. Is he up?"

"Yes, he is. He's having breakfast. Please, come in. You can join them. Have you eaten?"

Clark stepped in and echoed, "Them?"

"The master and …er …well, I am not sure what to call her really. I can't introduce her as the girlfriend because she objects to that. So I just call her the Ambassador."

"Ah, Artemis is here," he surmised.

"Yes."

"I see. I really wouldn't interrupt him this early, especially when he's got female company, but I need his help."

"I am sure Master Bruce will understand. And the Ambassador is not one to stand on ceremony. If anything she is quite unique. In all my years, she must be the most forthright woman the Master has, um, ever associated with."

"Yeah, Artemis, is very blunt."

"Blunt is putting it mildly."

Clark entered the sunny morning room, with Alfred announcing him. Sitting at the round table near a bay window, overlooking the gardens, were Bruce and Artemis. Both were in dressing gowns, and were partaking of breakfast. Bruce was looking over his correspondence and Artemis was reading a newspaper and grumbling about the paparazzi that were following her public appearances with Bruce Wayne.

Bruce looked up, a little surprised. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Morning, Bruce. Hello, Artemis. What a surprise to see you here," he began pleasantly.

Artemis smiled ironically. "What is so surprising about it? It is not as if your super senses has not found out about us."

Clark smiled and took a seat and accepted a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice from Alfred. "Thanks, Alfred. Well, I see Bruce told you. It's just I wasn't sure if you two had it made it official that you were dating."

She gave him a strange look. "Who says we are dating?"

Clark gave her and Bruce's garments a meaningful nod. "Well, what's this?"

"We are just having sex, Clark. It is what men and women occasionally do if the inclination hits them," she replied as causally as one discussing the weather.

Alfred coughed and Clark tried not to laugh.

Bruce gave her a dry look. "You know, you don't need to make it sound so pedestrian."

She shrugged. "Oh, come now. It is not like I want anything more or you are ready to settle down. I'd expect it must be quite a relief for one like yourself to not have a woman mooning over you or wanting to do something as inane as to think they are saving you from yourself or desperate for you to date them?"

Clark grinned to see Bruce's expression. It was not often one saw a female confound Bruce. But as outrageous as Artemis was, she had a point and she was not one of the women throwing it in Bruce's face that he was too focused on his mission and she wouldn't compete with it and he should change his ways and so on. Artemis did not care about that. In her mind anyone who accused him of all these things were contradicting themselves. To her it was either you take it or leave it. If you wanted Batman, then why would you want to change what attracted you in the first place? And she was quite comfortable he never insisted she needed to change either. They were quite content as they were. Escorting each other on social occasions. Working together without any emotional demands upon each other. And occasionally at loggerheads, which oddly never seemed to detract from their attraction to each other.

Bruce asked dryly, "Don't you have a meeting at the U.N. this morning?"

She folded up the newspaper and said flatly, "Well, it's not like if we can have more sex with company here. I suppose I should go."

Alfred gave Clark a long suffering look and excused himself.

Bruce said, "Artemis, you will be the death of poor Alfred."

She shrugged. "I doubt there is anything that would surprise that butler of yours anymore." She rose. "I should go. Good day to you , Clark. Bruce, if I am not busy I shall call."

She left the room and the moment the door closed Clark remarked, "Well, she certainly isn't sentimental or coy, is she?"

Bruce shrugged, his eyes scanning a bill. "She's an immortal Amazon, centuries old, has seen and lived quite a bit. I wouldn't expect her to be."

"So you two are doing what exactly?'

"I thought that was clear."

"Oh yeah, she made it very clear. Are you in love with her?"

He opened another letter. "Clark, I'm not sentimental either. You would do well to remember that."

" Okay fine. I get it. It's your business."

"Yes, precisely and I know everyone is speculating at the Watchtower and now betting how long it will take us to break up. Do yourself a favor and don't ever date a colleague or co-worker."

Clark smiled ruefully. "You forget I dated Lois. I empathize. But back to why I'm here. I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I found a place for Princess Diana."

Bruce looked up curiously. "You have? Where?"

"The Kent farm."

Bruce gave him an incredulously cynical look. He dropped his letters and leaned back. "You know, Kent, it would be nice if one of us could stop thinking with his joystick."

Clark frowned. "Hey, coming from you that's rich and I object to that statement!"

"I know coming from me it's rich. That's why I hope you'd be the one with some more sense. And don't give me that prissy look. You know what I mean."

"It was my parents' suggestion and after J'onn and me struggling for a whole week to find somewhere decent for her, I'm frankly relieved to be able to find a place for her. The farm is quiet, isolated enough but still not cut off from the world, and safe enough for J'onn to visit and work with her. We also have the teleporter and she is tagged. Ma and Pa seem genuine about their wish to help her. They empathize with Hippolyta."

" So never mind that you're attracted to her and now she's at your house?"

"She's _not _at _my_ house. I live in Metropolis and noticing someone is attractive and wanting to sleep with them are two different things. Diana is very beautiful, I would have to be blind not to notice it and I'm very cognizant of the issues we have with her. She's in a fragile place psychologically and the last thing she needs is anyone using a position of closeness to take advantage of her vulnerability. That's what Apokolips did and there is no way I would do that to her. Besides, I only recently broke up with Lois and have no desire to jump back into the dating scene with anyone right now."

"So you have this romanticized notion of wanting to protect and reform someone who is hardly some fragile, helpless waif? That's the beginning, Clark. The Pygmalion Syndrome."

"Which no doubt you know first hand with Selina?"

"Selina was not actually being coveted by Gods nor created by Gods."

Clark sighed. "Bruce, I know what you mean. I hear your concerns but I know, despite all this cynicism, deep down you believe in giving people second chances too. You have spent your life taking in strays. Look at Dick and Tim. How they have come into their own under your guidance and faith. I'm asking you as one friend to the other…as one who I look upon as a brother and whom I trust implicitly…help me help her."

The harsh lines around Bruce's mouth softened but he grumbled, "Damn you and your smooth talking. So what do you want from me?"

"If she is to come to the farm, I know Ma and Pa have no intention of hiding her away. There will be neighbors and friends to explain her presence to, and I was thinking Diana will need some sort of plausible identity if she is to blend in and adjust to our world."

"So you want me to do what exactly?"

"I was hoping you would speak to those government higher ups you know and pull in a favor? We need to create an ID for her. She needs a believable background and relevant documents…birth paper, passport, social security number…so there are no raised suspicions and questions on her sudden appearance. Can you do that for me?"

Bruce nodded. "Easy. It's no different to witness protection and I can get that done in a few days. Have you told the Queen your plan?"

"I was going to after I got your answer."

"And what does the young lady in question herself think of this?"

Clark replied, "She doesn't know yet. After I tell her mother, I'll be escorting her to the farm."

"So you'll be taking her to the farm today?"

He nodded. "After I speak to her mother, I'll escort her to the farm."

"Well, I suggest you get going because we both have a lot to do."

Clark said solemnly, but the twinkle in his eye was obvious, "Thank you, Bruce, you're the best friend a man could ever…."

Bruce scowled. "Oh, stop laying it on so thick. You know every well what you're doing. You love everyone to think you're a just a big boy scout, when you're as crafty as hell."

Clark grinned unrepentantly. "It's no different to your trying to be grumpy when I know you're a big softie."

"Get out, Kent."

Clark laughed and left.

* * *

Hippolyta stared at Superman in amazement. "But why would they want to say yes?"

Superman looked at her as she sat upon her throne, looking totally stunned.

He replied sincerely, "Because they want to help. They knew the circumstances and having met you, feel that they can offer a place, if not as exotic or wonderful as Themyscira, at least one that will allow Diana a measure of freedom and the ability to adjust to the world."

Hippolyta crinkled her brows. "I …I can only be grateful for their open-mindedness but do they not mind the risks Diana bring?"

"I won't lie to you. My mother was a bit hesitant and still feels uneasy considering how Diana first came to Earth to attack me and was under Darkseid's influence. But she sees that was not Diana's fault and heard about the terrible time Diana endured when she was taken from you. Queen Hippolyta, you and my mother may be as far apart from each other in status but you are so similar as well. The same anxieties my mother had about me when I grew up, you would have had about Diana. She could have easily not even taken me in because I was an alien and given me over to the government but she and my Pa didn't. They gave me a chance at life and because of them, I was able to be nurtured with love and have freedom. We both know Diana has a lot still to overcome but she has the capacity to use her powers for the greater good. If she is to learn to care about the Earth, then she needs to see and meet other people. Normal, average, everyday people. Even if she had remained here, she still would have had to leave it eventually. I think Smallville can provide a footing for her and it will allow us to watch and keep assessing her as well. And with Batman helping to arrange an ID for her, she will be able to move around without awkward questions being raised. "

Hippolyta listened attentively. When he was finished, she sighed, "You are right. She would have had to leave us at some point. I would have hoped much later though. But we have little choice and if your parents can truly help my child, then I would be eternally grateful. I will see that Diana's case is brought for review and we will come for her when the Senate lifts her ban. I am not able to leave Themyscira so soon but I am due back at the Embassy in a few weeks to see Donna. I hope to be able to come and visit Diana."

"You would be welcomed. So, Princess Donna has left for University?"

"Yes, she left a few days ago. She was understandably not in the best frame of mind but she will be very happy once she hears Diana is in a good place. For now I will just let her know Diana is safe because knowing Donna she may just decide to descend upon your parents' home unannounced," she said ruefully.

Superman chuckled. "Yes, I guess she might. Well, your Majesty, unless you have any other question for me, I need to go."

Hippolyta shook her head. "Just keep me informed about her progress."

"I will."

"Thank you once again, Superman. The Gods bless and keep you."

* * *

Diana was sitting reading from the pile of magazines Black Canary had kindly brought in for her to help her pass the time. The Watchtower subscribed to many magazines including National Geographic, TIME, Newsweek, New Scientist, The Economist, People and many more for its large and varied roster. Diana found them very engrossing and informative even if some of them were dated.

She was engrossed in reading an article on an ancient Egyptian Queen called Hatshepsut when she saw Superman allowed in. Diana had not seen him for days and she thought he might still be a little distant with her.

"Hello, Diana." He did not look as somber but she could tell that he had something to tell her.

She put down the magazine, stood up and as if to save him time, preempted his words. "You have found somewhere for me."

It was a statement. Not a question.

"Yes, I have."

Diana sighed and got up. "When do we leave?"

Her unusual lack of spirit made him ask, "Not even interested where I'm taking you?"

She said woodenly, "I expect if it has taken you a full week to move me then it must have been difficult finding a place for my relocation. It would be a waste of my time even having an opinion about it. I can only hope to have keepers who have been as considerate as your colleagues. Can I take some reading material with me?"

"Sure you can. The place I'm taking you actually isn't that bad." For some strange reason he did not elaborate. Part of him wanted to see her expression when they landed at the farm.

She said heavily, "I have no choice where you take me and after all that happened I expect the most astringent security protocols. I am surprised I am not in a government facility."

"Diana, you have done nothing to warrant being thrown in a government facility."

"But what happened with Grayven…"

"I know why you did it and under the circumstances, you acted with real restraint. He will not bother you again. I promise you that," he said low but in a tone that made her realize that he knew about the assault. She did not know much other than Grayven was sent to be incarcerated by the Guardians on Oa and Black Canary had let it slip that Superman himself had interrogated the animal. She wondered what passed between them. That he stood up for her when she thought he was so disappointed in her, made her feel a sense of warmth and admiration towards him. It was a little unsettling.

She mumbled, "That is good to know. I need to put on my sandals."

He watched her pick up her sandals and put it on. Since coming to the Satellite, she had been wearing the loose, knee-length tunics, and Grecian sandals that had been brought in for her by Artemis. She could not wear them around the farm and he realized that she would need to do some shopping. He hoped Ma was up for it. As she laced up the sandals, he tried not to stare. There was something quite compelling in her completing the mundane task of lacing up her sandals. Her legs were long, lithe and flawless. The memory of her wrapping it around his waist when they battled in the armory came unbidden to him.

He turned away, trying to block it out. "Well, I wouldn't say it was astringent. It's different from what you might expect though."

Diana stood up. She picked up the stack of the magazines and a small bag that had her clothes. "It does not matter to me at this stage. I will just be happy if I could be allowed to stretch my legs once in a while. I am ready."

"Oh, where we are going, I'm sure you'll be able to. "He reached out and took the magazines and bag from her. "Allow me."

She protested, "I thought you said I was allowed to take them? And those are my clothes. Why…?"

"You are. I'm holding them for you."

She crinkled her brows. "But I can hold them myself…"

"I'm sure you can but indulge me."

She tilted her head at him. "Your mother's training?"

He smiled down at her. "Exactly. Let's go."

She looked a little tentative. "Just like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"No manacles?"

He lifted a brow. "Do I need manacles, Diana?"

She bowed her head a little as if to acknowledge his point. "No, Kal-El, you do not."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Martha put down the phone and looked at her husband with a nervous air. "Well, it seems they are on their way."

"Just Clark and the Princess?"

"Yes. Clark says they will teleport soon and you know they both are fast, so I'm guessing it will be a few minutes." She went to the window and peered out, scanning the horizon worriedly. "I hope we made the right decision. Suppose she hates it here? She's a Princess and you've seen Themyscira on those magazines…like some holiday resort…Do you think she will like the lamb stew? I know she has powers but I'm not sure if she is like Clark, and does not feel the cold. I left her an extra blanket and you think one pillow will do? I… "

Jonathan put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, it will be fine. The girl has been sitting in one room for the last week. I am thinking she will appreciate what you've done."

"You think so?"

"I know it. Take a breath. You'd think Clark was bringing home the daughter-in-law the way you're fussing," he teased.

She gently smacked the hand on her right shoulder. "Don't joke. And when she comes in try not to stare at her too much."

"Why would I stare at her?"

"Most of those Apokoliptians have been tortured and brainwashed and they all seem twisted looking. The place seems evil and leaves its mark. It's best we prepare for anything."

"Most of the Amazons are far from ugly though."

"Yes, I know but the mask she wore was hideous. I always wondered if she might be a little disfigured beneath it."

"Well, we've seen enough oddness having an alien for a son. So I think I can school my face with whatever we have to deal with."

She sighed and suddenly saw the red cape flutter in the distance. "Oh heavens, they're here already."

Jonathan peered out and observed, "They seem to just be hanging there."

* * *

Diana stared as miles of golden fields greeted her. She looked up in amazement. The skies seemed almost as blue as Themyscira. The early afternoon sunlight played off the golden and orange leaves off the trees that flanked the fields and she could see the ground littered with leaves. Her eyes blinked and she gazed in a kind of confusion at the gray and blue farmhouse nestled at the end of the long, white, fenced driveway. She could see horses and cattle in a meadow and the sound of the old tower windmill made her start as the fan tail changed direction with the wind.

She turned to her companion as he hovered alongside her. She demanded, "What is this place?"

"This is the Kent farm. This is where I grew up."

Diana looked totally perplexed. "What? I do not understand. Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where my parents live. They have offered to take you in."

Diana looked at him as if he were insane. "What? Why would they want to take me in?"

"They know about your circumstances and they wanted to help after they met your mother and learned about your exile."

"Your parents met my mother? How and when?"

"It's a long story but they met at the satellite after your fight with Grayven. They had come to see if I was alright and while they waited, they encountered your mother."

She frowned, "But that still does not explain this…"

He interjected, "You risked your life to save mine. They appreciate that. But mainly they know what it feels like having a super powered son and seeing your mother grieve for your well being made them come to the decision. You will find the farm is quiet and safe enough without being too confining. J'onn can visit you here without discovery and continue with your sessions. Plus it allows you the chance to see a bit of the world you are going to be living in. The Amazons are no longer isolated like when you were a child. Even if you had remained on Themyscira, you would have had to come out of isolation at some point. Face the outside world."

"Your Justice League agreed to this? After all that happened?"

"This is your chance to earn the trust we are placing in you. Once again my judgment is on the line for allowing it. A couple of my allies think I need my head examined. Help me out and prove them wrong."

"I do not know what to say…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. My parents are waiting for us. Let's go." He gave her an encouraging smile and floated ahead of her. Diana followed hesitantly.

* * *

They landed before the porch and saw the screen door open. Martha and Jonathan Kent appeared.

Clark greeted them. "Hi Ma. Hi Pa!"

"Clark, honey. You're here!"

"Hi, Son."

Clark walked up to them and kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father. "Hope you two are okay."

They looked at the stack of magazines under his arm and the small bag he held, then at the figure standing at the bottom of the steps. Diana looked at the couple with curious eyes. They in turn gazed at her as if mesmerized.

Clark gestured for Diana to approach. "Come on. They don't bite. Ma, Pa, this is Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter to Queen Hippolyta. Diana, this is my mother and father, Martha and Jonathan Kent."

Martha nodded, unable to stop staring. "How do…how you do, your Highness?"

Jonathan bowed and smiled appreciatively at her. "Welcome to our home, Princess."

Diana replied, "Please, call me Diana and I am grateful you would allow me to stay here."

"Anything we can do to help Clark. Shall we go in?" They led the way into the house.

Jonathan asked, "Are you two hungry? Martha has some nice stew on the stove."

Clark nodded. "Sure, Pa. I'm starved. I'm sure Diana wouldn't object to a good meal after commissary food. I assume my room is prepared for her?"

Martha replied, "Yes, it is. Do you want to take her up, Clark?"

He turned to Diana who was staring about her. What she was seeing was certainly different to Themyscira, the Watchtower and Apokolips. "Let me show you to your room."

Diana followed him up the stairs.

Martha hissed and elbowed her husband the minute they vanished from the landing. "Did you see her?"

Jonathan scratched his head. "There isn't anything disfigured about that girl, that's for sure."

"My god, Jonathan, she's …she's…like she's stepped off the pages of one of those fashion magazines."

"Naw, she's got more meat on her bones for one…"

Martha nudged him chidingly and whispered, "My point is, look at her! Clark never uttered a word."

"Well, why should he, Martha? And the same way you said you'd be able to tolerate her if she looked odd, I'm sure it'd be easier with her being as pretty as a picture. I know for me it is," he grinned.

She put her hands on her hips. "Now is not the time to joke. What if he falls for her? What if he already has fallen for her?"

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Honey, Clark is a big boy and not one swayed by good looks. Besides, he could have hooked up with models, actresses, hot shot reporters, even royalty…Remember that Maxima lady he told us about? All throwing themselves at Superman. But he's smarter and wiser than that. He judges people on merit."

Martha sighed ruefully. "I suppose you're right. But I would have felt better if she was, you know, a little uglier. I just hope I don't stare at her too much. She's like a work of art, isn't she? The Lord sure took his time in making that one."

Jonathan laughed and hugged his wife.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark had led Diana into his old room. Martha had changed the curtains, bed sheets and rug to give it a slightly more feminine feel. Most of Clark's clothes had been moved out of the chest of drawers and wardrobe to make room for Diana's belongings.

He chuckled to himself as he put down her bag and magazines on the writing desk.

Diana queried, "What is so funny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just my parents. I can hear them from here. We'll have to get you some normal clothes. Tunics and sandals won't cut it out here. You can pack your stuff away in the chest of drawers. There is a bathroom across the hall and Ma has left some towels for you."

Diana looked around the bedroom. She scanned the books and ornaments on the shelves, the posters and stickers on the walls, the photograph of him and his parents on the mantle, the globe and stationary holder on the writing desk and the telescope at the window. It looked clean and simple and very cozy. It was hard to see Superman, a titan, a demi god, living there.

"This is your room?"

"My old room. I live in Metropolis now. But occasionally if I stay over, I might sleep here or in the barn loft."

She picked up the picture frame and stared at the person with the glasses standing between Mr and Mrs Kent. She wrinkled her nose. "Why are you wearing glasses and your hair that way?"

His brow quirked in surprise. "You can tell it's me?"

She replied, "Well, yes. Who could not?"

He took the photograph from her and said a little wryly, "You would be surprised. But how can you tell it's me?"

She shrugged. "I just can see it."

"That's interesting."

"You still have not answered my question and why are your parents calling you Clark?"

"That's my name, Diana. To the people who know me as the son of Martha and Jonathan Kent, I'm not Superman or Kal-El of Krypton. I am Clark Kent, and I work as a reporter at the Daily Planet. It's vital I keep both identities separate. Only close allies and family know who I am."

Understanding dawned upon her. "I see. It makes sense with the enemies that you have. I suppose if I had not used Lois Lane and knew about Clark Kent, I would have come after them to get to you. So Clark is what you prefer to be called?"

"It's what they christened me and what most people know me by. But my biological parents called me Kal-El and I also consider it my name and my birthright. You can call me by either; just ensure when I'm in my Clark persona, or when I'm Superman, and if there's company, you call me by the relevant one."

Diana titled her head at him. "Is one more real than the other?"

He smiled his charming smile and gestured to his uniform and the fact he was standing in his room. "This is as real as you will get right now. I am Superman and at home. But we all wear many faces, don't we? To suit the situations we have to face at the time."

Diana looked at his books and stopped at the window and touched the telescope curiously. She bent and peered into it and remarked, "It is very weak. You could not see much with this. Your own super vision would make this a silly toy."

Clark grinned. "Oh, when I used that I hadn't my full powers yet and I, um, was not checking out the stars really."

Diana moved the telescope horizontally and saw an abandoned farmhouse. She could see it was overgrown but she could see that what was left of an old bedroom was in direct line of the telescope. "You were looking at someone. A female, perhaps?"

"Nothing misses you, does it?" He admitted, "I was in love with the girl that used to live in that house. The family moved away years ago. But Lana Lang was the most beautiful girl in Smallville. I was thirteen when I discovered I could see her when she came to sit and read at her bedroom window. I never spied on her inappropriately. For one Pa would have skinned me alive and well, you couldn't see anything much beyond her window and a book shelf."

"Where is this Lana Lang?"

"She is a fashion designer and living in Paris. Doing very well and engaged."

Diana observed thoughtfully, "With your powers you could be anything. Get any woman you desire. Have men bow to you. But you choose to remain tied to human interests. Is that hard to do? To rein oneself in?"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely and I don't see myself as different as or better than anyone else."

"That is admirable. But you must have some level of ambition and know that humans have deferred to you and the League. Are you always certain what you are doing on their behalf is what they need?"

"That's a good question and yes, sometimes I'm not sure if what I am doing may be the right thing. Like giving you a second chance. If they knew the truth would they accept what I was doing? Maybe not because they see from one point of view and that is for human preservation. But you can't blame them. I count myself fortunate I have other perspectives. Someone once said, "_Ambition is good when tempered by service to others_."

"Your parents?"

"No. Your mother. In her maiden speech to the world."

Diana pushed the telescope back up. "My mother is a wise woman. Does she know I am here?"

"She does and approves. She says she will come and see you soon. Now that you're on the farm, you'll need a proper earth name, history and identification papers so no one is suspicious. I spoke to Batman and he is already working on this."

She crinkled her brow. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Well, my parents can hardly introduce you as an ex-servant of Darkseid and Amazon Princess to Themyscira to their neighbours, can they?"

She rolled her eyes but conceded. "Fine."

He went to the door. "Shall we go down? My mother has cooked for us and I'm starved."

* * *

Diana was quiet for most of the meal. She answered when spoken to but mainly listened to the Kent family chat. It seemed they were quite at ease with each other and clearly held each other in affection from the way they interacted. Clark was clearly doted upon and when he got up to go, Diana could only marvel at Superman having his hair tucked behind his ears by his mother and his father arguing with him that he could fix the periphery fence without his help.

Clark insisted, "But you know it takes me no time at all."

"Yes but I need the exercise. You do enough of the repairs around here. I won't be put out to pasture yet," Jonathan sniffed.

"Oh alright, Pa. You're so stubborn." He bent and kissed his mother and patted his father's arm. "I should go. I have some work to do for the Planet. Perry will have my hide if I don't turn my piece in by Thursday night. J'onn will be here tomorrow to check up on you, Diana. Thanks for the lamb again, Ma." Clark took the plastic container with the leftover stew his mother had packed for him and headed for the back door.

Diana blurted out, "You will not be here tomorrow?"

He turned and saw the uncertain look in her eyes. It was like the look a child might give to its parent as she was left behind in school for the first time. "I'll be busy for the rest of the week, Diana. But I will come for the weekend. You'll be fine. If you need anything just ask my parents. They are here to help you settle in."

"I know. It's just …this is all so different," she muttered. "I have been confined for so long…"

His hand rested on her shoulder and he said gently, "It'll be okay. You'll see how easy it is to enjoy one's freedom."

Martha elbowed Jonathan. She was riveted by the interaction between her son and the young Amazon. "See?" she muttered under her breath.

Jonathan grinned and murmured, "Well, it could have been worse. We'd get beautiful grandchildren though."

"Shhh, stop joking… he'll hear."

"I think for once he isn't listening to us," Jonathan whispered wryly.

It was true Clark's eyes were fixed upon Diana's face. To their surprise he tucked the container under his arm, undid his comlink, and gave it to her. "If you need me, just call."

Diana took it and whispered, "Thank you, Kal-El."

He smiled and with another wave at his parents was gone.

Diana was left to face his parents.

The awkward silence was broken by Jonathan. "Well, my dear, I expect you've never seen a Kansas farmstead before, allow me to show you around."

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews and your patience. I know it might feel like Clark and Diana's romance is a bit slow but rushing it would feel wrong to me. Trust is something that has always defined them, and in this story it would be no different but even more important to establish. Anyway, we'll see more of them, now that Diana is in the outside world and see how they both deal with each other._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Martha Kent was a kind and compassionate woman. There was nothing she wouldn't do for those she loved. She never thought of herself as anything special beyond trying to be a good wife and mother. Her son was the apple of her eye. He had given her the fulfillment she never imagined she could have after years of yearning for a child. That Clark was super only seemed to make her realize how privileged she was to be his mother. Sometimes she often wondered if she had done the best job or if he would have been better off with people who had similar powers. But everyday that she heard or read what he did as Superman, made her concede that she and Jonathan had done okay.

It was not unusual then that having someone like Diana in the house brought up a lot of emotions for her. Diana was so different to any female she knew and she also seemed to represent something that Martha felt, despite all the love she and Jonathan had lavished upon Clark, he had lacked under their care. The ability to understand what it meant to be powerful and gifted. Added to that, Diana was so exotic and enigmatic. Martha could not see how Clark or any red blooded man could not be attracted to her. And if he did fall for Diana, Martha was not sure such a woman would be right for him. Still, she tried to be a good hostess and show empathy for the young woman.

The first couple of days were uneventful. Diana explored the farm, learned its routine and had her session with J'onn J'onnz. By the third day she was a little restless. Apokolips made all its inhabitants task oriented and even on Themyscira she had a regime to adhere to. She now needed to do something to occupy her muscles while her mind was not engaged or at rest.

She announced her desire to assist around the farm.

Martha blinked. "But you are a guest here."

"When I was confined I had no choice. Now I can walk around and do as I please which is very good…but I need to occupy myself. I have never been one to sit around and do nothing all day."

After a long debate, Martha agreed to allow her to help.

The first attempt was at washing dishes and Diana's strong fingers broke and bent several plates and spoons.

Diana was confounded and apologetic. "I am sorry. I did not expect these dishes and utensils to be so fragile."

Martha looked at the pretty, blue glaze pattern with some regret but said, "It's okay. Accidents happen."

"Can I help you do something else? What were you going to do next?"

"I was only going to vacuum the living room and hallway. It's fine. I can do it."

"Vacuum?"

Martha went into the small utility/laundry room next to the kitchen and dragged the vacuum cleaner out. "We use this machine to clean the house."

"Oh, I see. I have read about this. This machine is a primitive suction device when compared to what was used on Apokolips by the servants but I think I can use it," Diana said. "Permit me. I admit, I am interest to see how it works."

Twenty minutes later Martha was hanging some clothes on the line, when she heard a crash and exclamation of disgust.

She came in to see Diana with the vacuum smoking, dust floating everywhere and several ornaments, including a vase and the lamp in pieces on the floor.

"What happened?" Martha gasped.

Diana had a steak knife in her hand and looked perplexed. "I tried to recalibrate the settings. It was so slow and not picking up the dust at optimum speed. It began to over heat and spit dust and the hose became a little unpredictable and it damaged your things."

Martha stared at the layer of dust now settling everywhere and she sighed as she picked up a piece of the shattered vase. She uttered plaintively, "This belonged to my grandmother."

"I…am sorry. I had no idea. This vacuum is not very good at saving labor, is it? Have you considered an Electro Trilobite? Or even one of those other rudimentary things…my Amazon sisters use it…a broom?"

Martha was a little speechless.

Later that day matters did not get any better when she tried to help Martha do laundry. She was feeling guilty about giving Martha extra work and now she saw the two baskets on the kitchen floor that held dirty garments. Martha had just stepped out with Jonathan to the farmer's market to get fruit and vegetables. Diana had heard her mention to Jonathan that she would do some washing when she got back.

Diana loaded up the washing machine. It was not that hard to work out where clothes went and where to pour detergent and where to start it. Diana had handled spacecrafts and the most sophisticated computers. She was sure she was doing this right and was careful not to tamper with the settings. She realized that Earth appliances were generally slow and basic and one could not expect too much from them.

Diana heard a bucking and banging ten minutes into the cycle and ran into the laundry room. She gasped to see the whole machine shaking and water spilling from the hose which had gotten loose at the back.

She shouted, "Stop, you stupid machine!"

But of course it did not stop. There was no voice override as there was on Apokolips with most labor saving devices.

She pressed down upon it, using her arms so it would stop and gasped to see the metal lid sink under her strength. She grunted and yanked the cord out of its socket. The whole machine jerked to a stop and water drizzled as she picked up the hose and put it back in its slot. Diana regarded the flooded floor and winced.

What did she do wrong? She groaned as she opened the dented lid and looked in. The sheets and all of Mr Kent's heavy work clothes were in a tangle in the soapy water. Diana grimaced and looked at the floor. She needed to clean it up before they came home and before it leaked into the kitchen.

* * *

Martha walked into the house with her husband behind her. They both carried market bags. She suddenly stopped short at the living room and cried, "Where in God's name are the curtains?"

Jonathan looked over her shoulder and saw that sure enough all the curtains had been pulled down from the windows.

Martha hurried to the kitchen. "Sweet Jesus, what has that girl done now?"

They came into the kitchen to see several cupboards open and goods, detergents and utensils out on the floor. Diana had her head in the cupboard under the sink.

"Diana! What are you doing?"

Diana crawled out and blinked. "You are back… and so soon..."

Martha put her bag on the floor and put her hand on her hips. "Young woman, why are my living room curtains missing? And why have you opened up those cupboards and dragged out its contents?"

Jonathan offered, "Looks like she's been looking for something."

Diana reddened and stood up. "I…there was an accident."

Martha stiffened. "What?"

"Another one?" Jonathan looked very amused and as if he could not wait to hear what she had done. Life had been a little quiet since Clark had left them and he was finding Diana a breath of fresh air. "Woowee, what did you do now? Apart from this…er…mess?"

His wife shot him an unappreciative look and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Diana?"

Diana, looking very sheepish, went to the back door and opened it.

Martha saw the washing machine standing on the grass with its dented lid and a pile of soaked curtains on the ground next to it.

Diana said in a rush, "I tried to help you do your washing of the sheets and Mr Kent's clothes but then the machine began to behave erratically and jerk all over the floor and flooded the room and I tried to stop it but it got damaged. I use the cloth from the windows to wipe the floor because you do not have a water suction machine. I wanted to try to repair the machine but I need proper tools. I was looking for Mr Kent's tool box. I was certain I saw him bring it in last night…" She trailed off lamely as Martha walked to her washing machine and stared at it in stupefaction.

Jonathan chuckled. "I did but it's in the pickup right now. I took it to help a friend at the market."

"Oh." Diana frowned. "I do not understand why it began to go out of control. I followed the instructions on the panel and…"

Martha's voice was clipped. "You overloaded it."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"But it all seemed to fit…"

Martha looked at the sodden curtains. "And there is a mop for spills."

"A mop?" Diana looked a little confounded.

Jonathan leaned in to whisper to her, "The thing with the long wooden handle and the head of yarn. It's in the laundry room in a yellow bucket."

Diana grimaced, "Oh. That."

Jonathan went to his wife and patted her shoulder. "I'll help clear up this mess and Clark will sort out the machine."

Diana began, "Mrs Kent, please allow me to help…I am sure I can fix that machine…Well, perhaps we need a new lid…But I am sure I can…"

Martha put her hand up to cut her off. "Diana, you have done enough. I think from now on if you want to help, you will help outside and see what Jonathan needs doing. Heaven knows if you mess up the barn or trample some bushes it won't be so bad. I have one house and will clean it myself. Jonathan, I'm going to put the groceries away and start lunch."

Diana looked at Jonathan who gave her a small but reassuring smile and tilted his head as if to urge her to followed Martha. She obeyed.

She said, "Mrs Kent, I do not mean to be a nuisance. I was only trying to help."

"I know, Diana. But it's wise, for now at least, until you find your footing, you need to stay clear of doing my chores, especially when I'm not here."

"I know I am very bad at domestic matters. On Apokolips we had androids and Lowlies and on Themyscira I never had to do anything like basic cleaning…"

"Yes, you're not a very average girl, are you? You were part of the Elite and you are a royal princess. But cleaning is what we do out here. Even Clark. There are many benefits to be gotten from basic cleaning," she returned grimly.

She reentered the kitchen and looked at the half emptied cupboards with an exasperated snort.

Diana stood on the threshold of the back door and said gravely, "I know and I was not belittling what you do. It is just I can do other things better but it does not mean I cannot and will not try to learn new tasks. I can still try and help you."

"Oh, how can you help me?"

"Do you need me to lift furniture? I can do that."

Martha looked at her a little taken aback at first, then said dryly, "No I don't need you to move anything."

Diana came around to face her. "I can demolish a wall…fall a few trees…with only my fists. I don't even need a mace or ax."

Martha's brows joined together. "No!"

Diana picked up the large leg of lamb that they had purchased from market from the table. "I can skin and slice up carcasses quickly and precisely. My blade skills are excellent. Only do not ask me to kill any animal. My animal empathy makes it a difficult thing for me to do."

Martha lips tried not to twitch. Diana's blue eyes were looking at her with real sincerity and remorse. It was the kind of look that made her want to give into her. But she said firmly, "No. You will be better with Jonathan outside. Try not to take this personally. It's for the best."

* * *

"At least until Clark comes home," she grimaced, as she climbed into bed that night. "Then he can take responsibility for her. I don't think my nerves can handle it at my age."

Jonathan looked up from his book. "You know she was just trying to be helpful."

Martha plumped her pillow. "She can be helpful if she stays away from my appliances and any notion that she wants to help me. And I'm sure she is more comfortable out in the yard and fields with you."

He nodded. "She seems to be better. More relaxed. And she is very interested in my power tools and tractor and the pick-up. She said wouldn't mind learning how to drive."

"Oh Lord, please don't put her behind a wheel so soon. I can imagine the disaster. She'd mow down everything. We do not need to be taken to court, thank you very much."

He chuckled. "I think she does not know her own strength when she is out here in our world. Themyscira and Apokolips are lands created by Gods. It's funny the most skilled warrior on another world is like a duckling now taking to water."

Martha exclaimed, "A duckling? A young heifer in a tea parlor is more like it! You know she offered to break down a wall, chop down some trees and skin and slice a carcass for me?"

"Really?" Jonathan pulled his glasses down on his nose and peered at her.

"Really."

They both suddenly guffawed with laughter.

Martha wiped her eyes and leaned into husband. "I have never been this exasperated since we had Clark burning down the barn and breaking down the roof."

Jonathan grinned and kissed the side of her head. "I knew you were not that mad at her."

"How could I be? You should have seen her eyes when she offered to make amends. God help Clark if she subjects him to it and she learns what it can do."

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and Martha was cutting back her rose bushes when she heard a droning sound. She knew the sound of a car engine in the distance and she jerked to her feet. Having Superman for a son always made one vigilant and in tune with the surroundings. She winced and dropped her shears and shouted at her husband who was tinkering with his pickup with Diana at his side.

"Jonathan, we have visitors!"

Jonathan saw her hustle to them. "It looks like the Lewis' car. She waved at Diana. "You need to go to go to your room, Diana. We can't let them see you."

Diana began, "But Kal-El said I could walk around freely…"

"Yes, but not before we get your ID settled. The Lewis clan is very nosy and if they see you now, too many questions we can't answer will be asked. They will spread it all over the town we have someone up here and we'll have other folks dropping by unannounced. So can you please wait in your room?"

Diana nodded and hurried away. Jonathan began, "I need to go and check on the fence…"

"Oh no, you don't, Jonathan Kent! You're not leaving me with them alone." She grabbed up a cloth and tossed it at him. "Get clean up and come inside."

* * *

Mrs Abigail Lewis, her twenty eight year old daughter, Lorelei, and Lorelei's eight year old son, Billy, sat in the Kent living room. Abigail was several years younger than Martha and she was married to the owner of Smallville's large hardware store. Her daughter was a widow. Lorelei had lost her husband when Billy was a baby and she had not remarried. This circumstance was not because she lacked any suitors. Everyone in Smallville knew Lorelei's eyes were actually trained on Clark Kent. They had been on him for years. From the time they went to High School. Back then Clark had only eyes for Lana Lang and when he left for Metropolis, Lorelei had given in and accepted one of her many beaux.

Lorelei was an attractive woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She had never followed on with college since her talents were more centered on beauty and grooming and with her father's help, had opened a hair salon. Most Smallville ladies, Martha Kent included, patronized her establishment. Lorelei and her mother always fawned on Martha because they saw her as the means to get close to Clark. It also helped that Billy liked Mr Kent too. Whenever Clark came home, and ran errands for his mother, he always stopped by to say hello to the town's folk and a of couple times he baby-sat Billy in the salon while Lorelei had to run to the bank or post office.

"I had hoped we might see Clark here," said Abigail, glancing around sharply for signs of his presence. She accepted the cup of tea and slice of cake Martha passed around. "We have not seen the dear in such a long time."

Martha lied awkwardly as she sat near her husband on the love seat, "I'm not too sure when Clark is coming home. But I will be sure to tell him you dropped by if and when I see him."

Lorelei said, "Well, we heard from someone who was passing by that they saw someone up in the field yesterday with Jonathan. It was someone quite tall, so we thought it must have been Clark."

Jonathan waved his hand casually. "Oh, that was just one of Ben Hubbard's farmhands helping me out. Not Clark."

Billy squirmed and nudged his mother. "If he's not here, can we go? I'm bored."

"Shush. We just got here." She looked up and explained, "He gets a bit twitchy when he has to sit down for a while."

Abigail said, "If dear Clark were here he would take him out on the tractor or play ball with him. Billy does look forward to that whenever he comes."

Martha nodded. "Oh yes, Clark is good with children."

"Yes, I always wondered why such a decent boy has not gotten himself a wife and a couple of kids by now. Seems such a waste. Honestly, Martha, we aren't getting younger, and I'm sure you and Jonathan want to see grandchildren. Tell Clark to get on with it. I declare, it's a while since we had a nice wedding in Smallville…You know, one that does not involve strangers?"

"Well, we believe in our son's ability to make that decision when he's found himself a girl, " said Jonathan, a little facetiously. "We're a bit odd that way."

Abigail forced a smile and said dryly, "Sometimes if you don't put a little pressure, Jonathan, these children won't do what's right for them. How old is Clark?"

"Twenty Eight," said Lorelei. "Same as me."

Martha grumbled under her breath, "As if she didn't know…"

Abigail continued, "Same as Lorelei. I have been telling Lorelei don't wait too long to make up her mind as there are few good men out there, much less men who like children. Especially other men's children. You know, the salon is doing very well?"

"Yes, we know," replied Martha.

"Lorelei is actually thinking of opening a branch in Metropolis."

"Is she now?"

"Yes, and maybe when Clark is here next time you can tell him to drop by the salon?"

Lorelei added sweetly, "I would be so grateful. Seeing that he knows Metropolis and all."

Martha replied with a forced smile, "I'll let him know. More cake?"

* * *

Diana watched the two women and the little boy enter the house from the bedroom window with curious eyes. Apart from J'onn she had not seen anyone since coming to the farm. She found herself wondering what they might be discussing and actually had to concede Mrs Kent was right about the need for her to stay out of sight. In a way she was glad not to have to face anyone yet.

The first time she had walked outside and breathed the clean, crisp air by herself had been immensely satisfying. She had walked the fields and visited the animals in their pens and even ventured into the woods, mindful she could not go too far so that she was seen. The farm was not as large as the Healing Isle but for once she had no one watching her. It had been wonderful. Only part of her had wondered what it would have been like to have someone like Donna at her side or even Kal-El.

She found herself thinking about him. She had seen him as Superman everyday on the television, doing some feat or the other, saving lives and preventing disasters. Sitting watching him as a viewer she realized how idolized he was; crowds of people and reporters were always around him. She still could not believe he lived a double life. That the simple farmhouse she was in was his home.

Diana glanced at the picture of him and his parents.

His father had been very kind and very easy to interact with whereas Diana knew she frustrated his mother a little. She felt guilty about flooding her kitchen and breaking her appliances. She just found it hard to do indoor tasks; they seemed alien to her. Martha seemed happy however for her to help Mr Kent outside, so Diana was happy to oblige.

Diana went to the book shelf. Maybe she could read while she was waiting. She had looked at the titles since her first night and was at a loss what to choose. She was going to ask Kal-El to suggest a title when he came home. Now she just randomly pulled down a volume.

It was called The Last of the Mohicans and the cover seemed a bit worn. Diana sat on the edge of the bed and opened it. She let out a little grunt as a small silvery, blue armored creature with feelers and a spiked tail wriggled across the page like a fish. Diana flapped the book and the insect fell to the floor. Acting without thinking Diana stamped her foot on it.

Her foot went straight though the floor.

* * *

Martha was now wishing that her visitors would leave. She had listened to Abigail boast about her husband's plan to run for mayor for the last fifteen minutes. She also did not like that Billyy was rubbing his sticky hands on her favorite throw-cover and then plucking threads from the fringe. His grandmother did not seem to think anything of it and Lorelei more interested in where Clark got his hair trimmed. She could never remember Clark using any of the barbers in town.

"Not that his hair does not look nice," she gushed. "But you should tell him we cut men's hair too. I'm also finishing off a course in Indian Head Massage. I'm told I have very good hands and I'm sure there's nothing more stressful than living in a big city."

"He has a barber in Metropolis," Martha said swiftly. "Clark rarely complains. In fact, he loves his life there."

"So he'll never come back to the farm? Ever?" queried Abigail. "When he retires, I'm sure he'll love to live here. It would be a shame to see this place fall to rack and ruin as the Lang place. Do you know if they will allow anyone to buy it? My Jake would buy it in a heartbeat…"

Before anyone would respond there was the sound of splintering above them. A foot suddenly appeared.

Martha nearly choked on her cake while Abigail gasped. "Merciful heavens! What is that?"

Billy jumped up. "It's a foot!"

The foot vanished quickly and Lorelei gaped at the hole then frowned. "I thought you said no one was home?"

Martha said swiftly, "That's just the cleaning lady."

Abigail quirked her brows. "You have a cleaning lady? Since when? You never said anything."

"Er, yes. She comes in once a week to help me with the dusting. My hands get these arthritic flare ups whenever it gets cold and she is a godsend."

"Do I know her? Maybe I could use her too? Good help is always so hard to find."

"No! No, you don't and she's already really busy. I… Jonathan, can you go see if she is okay? Those floor boards are so rotten…I told you we need to replace them and spray those termites," Martha said hurriedly.

Jonathan rose and seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Sure, honey. I think I'll fix that right away and call in pest control."

Billy asked, ready to follow Mr Kent, "Can I come see?"

Martha stood up and shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous. Jonathan is going to fix it and we can't have anyone sitting here just in case anything else collapses. It was really nice seeing you all. Maybe we can catch up soon. I'll see you in church, Abigail. Bye now."

Abigail, Lorelei and Billy found themselves whisked out of the house and escorted to the car.

Martha let out a sigh of relief to see them drive away. She walked back to the house and made her way up to Clark's room.

There she found Jonathan measuring the floorboards with a tape and Diana watching him from a corner. When she walked in Diana looked up and uttered, "I'm sorry, Mrs Kent! I did not think…I…saw this armored looking creature and it looked like a nanobot! I thought maybe Apokolips had sent spies."

Jonathan confirmed, "A silverfish, honey. I explained to Diana they live in books and they are common insects to be found here."

Martha, to their surprise, waved her hand dismissively, "Oh it's fine. Thank god you did break it. We never would have gotten rid of them. Come on, child, and let's have a cup of tea. Jonathan will sort this out. I swear I could not even drink what I brewed when Abigail went on and on about her Jake and his campaign and Lorelei kept gushing about Clark's hair."

Diana faltered, "W-what?"

Martha took her by the hand. "You have to remember that everything here, Diana, is not strong enough to take your strength. It's going to be one of the harder things to do but soon you'll get use to it. Clark knows exercises to teach him muscle control. When he comes we'll let him run them by you."

As Martha led her out, Jonathan gave Diana a paternal smile and wink.

* * *

Clark landed near the farmhouse on Friday night. He had with him a knapsack, a red Macy's bag and a thick, brown, A4 size envelope under his arm. He had said he would try to come in time for dinner but as usual there had been an emergency in Metropolis that required his intervention.

He had spoken to J'onn and his mother about Diana's progress. J'onn was pleased that Diana seemed more relaxed but his mother had sounded a little stressed when she mentioned that things were fine but for a few "minor" incidents. He felt a little guilty leaving Diana to his parents and had spoken to Perry to take some time off for Christmas so he could be free and actually be able to take some of the burden off them. Perry had fretted and fussed but granted Clark two weeks in December. He would be due back to work three days after Christmas day. Until then Clark had only the weekends to help out.

He blurred into the barn, dropped off his bag in the loft and changed swiftly into a pair of jeans, a white and red baseball shirt, sneakers and his glasses. He carried the Macy's bag and the envelope back to the house.

He opened the back door and entered the quiet kitchen. He could hear voices coming from the living room. Well, at least they were talking to each other. So things mustn't be too bad. He headed for the living room. He did not go in right away. He used his super vision to watch them for a minute.

He saw his mother sitting in her rocking chair, knitting a sweater, and his father sitting with Diana near the window, the chess board between them. The CD player he had brought for Pa last year was playing a collection of old time melodies. Sadly the treasured turntable and records had been destroyed when the Kents had been attacked by last year by the Silver Banshee. They missed the feeling of nostalgia of the old turntable but the new CD player allowed Jonathan access to music he thought he would never find and his son was helping him build his ever growing collection with a new CD every month.

The strains of "Moon River" played in the back ground.

Diana moved her rook.

Jonathan blinked. "Ouch, Missy. That's a sly move."

Diana watched him crinkle his gray brows and then move his bishop. "How's that?"

She smiled and took his bishop with her queen. "Even better. Check."

"Hey, how did you do that?" He moved his king from being taken.

Diana moved her knight. "Check."

"Ah, no. For someone who just learned this game, you sure are whipping my tail. You sure you never played chess?" He moved his king away.

"Very sure." She knocked a pawn away with a rook and said, "Check again."

Martha laughed. "I think you met your match Jonathan."

"She's been batting those lashes at me and asking me questions about the war and distracting an old man," he protested and moved his king back.

Diana said triumphantly, "I would never bat my lashes to win a game, Mr Kent. Check and mate."

Jonathan shook his head ruefully. "That's the third straight game you beat me. I'm done for. You should play with Clark. He's good at this and you'll need to use any tactic at your disposal. Lash battling included."

Diana smiled a little and began to arrange the pieces on the board. "The prospect of a game with Kal-El would be interesting."

Martha looked at the clock. "I was sure he'd be here by now. Poor boy, I saw a fire had broken out in Metropolis. I bet he's there. I hope he's eaten…"

"I'm here, Ma."

"Clark!"

All three turned to see him standing at the door way.

Diana felt an odd sort of sensation in the pit of her stomach. He was in his "Clark" persona but she couldn't see any difference other than the glasses did give him a slightly studious look and she noticed the forelock was gone. It was a pity, since possibly the forelock could look well with the glasses too.

He greeted his parents with the usual affection and then smiled down at Diana. "How are you settling in?"

She looked up at him and gave his mother a conscious glance. "Well enough…I think."

Martha smiled. "As well as can be expected. Have you eaten, Clark?"

"I grabbed something at the Watchtower. I'm okay for now."

Jonathan got up from his seat. "Sit down, son. Maybe you can give Diana a game. She's been winning every game. Come and see if you can salvage some Kent pride."

Jonathan went to his easy chair. Clark sat down opposite Diana but he said, "Thanks, Pa but before we get into anything, I have some things for Diana."

He handed over the envelope first.

"What is it?" she asked.

She opened it up and out tumbled her new ID in the form of a passport, birth certificate, social security number, high-school diploma and several other pieces of paper.

The Kents looked on curiously and Martha asked, "Well?"

Diana scanned the documents and said for their benefit, "I am called Diana Prince. I was born in Greece. It seems I have lived around Europe for many years judging from the many stamps on this book."

Clark explained, "It makes sense with your accent. You sound slightly European. Your father was an American and in the military. Your mother was Greek and a teacher. They both died in an accident when you were twenty one and you moved to the USA a year ago to meet your father's side of the family and you decided to apply to stay on."

Diana looked at Martha and Jonathan. "But how is it I end up here in Kansas?"

"Your father was an old friend of Ma's. They went to school together and let's say your father's side of the family has not been all that welcoming because he married an outsider. So Ma has been kind enough to allow you to stay with us for a little while."

Diana stared at a black plastic card with the word Platinum at the top and MasterCard at the bottom. "What is this?"

Jonathan observed, "You're rich is what it is."

Clark went on, "It's a credit card. It's how we pay for goods and services here. That card is credited with a sum of money. A rather large sum. The Amazon Embassy sent that because your mother knows you will need things and it ties in nicely with your history. The Prince family was well connected and your father left everything to you."

She nodded and then her brows rose at a piece of paper. "I have a Fencing Master's diploma?"

Clark smiled. "Well, Bruce thought since you are very good with your sword, it would be the most obvious thing to have. The Italian Academy you got it from is where Bruce himself has attended and he was able to pull in a favor. He was tempted to go with History or Languages but this seems more bohemian and exotic. I doubt we would get away with anything run of the mill because you're not the most average looking or sounding person."

She sighed. "I see. Very well. I will have to try and remember these details."

Jonathan advised, "If anyone asks too many questions we'll all just play up the losing your parents bit and they hopefully will take the hint and not to be nosey parkers and be sensitive to your situation."

Diana put the documents back in the envelope and rested it on the window ledge. She looked at the red bag. "That is for me too?"

Clark picked it up and passed it over to her. "Yeah. We need to take you shopping to get proper clothes, and you can't go in tunics and sandals. Mari was kind enough to buy you an outfit so you would look normal when we go out. Ma, I'm hoping we can take Diana shopping tomorrow? Pa, can I borrow the pickup?'

Jonathan nodded, "Sure, you can take it."

Martha said dubiously, "Smallville only has a few boutiques, Clark. I don't know if we will get much for her. I'm not sure what young people wear these days…"

Diana began, "I don't need much."

Clark said, "I can always take her to Metropolis later but for now we just need a few outfits if anyone comes by."

"True. We had a close shave yesterday afternoon. Abigail and Lorelei came over with Billy," said Martha.

"They didn't see her, did they?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, they only saw her foot." And Jonathan explained what happened and suddenly there was a burst of laughter from Clark.

Diana looked sheepish. "In my defense,I thought it was a nanobot." She opened the bag and peered inside curiously.

Martha sighed, "I was never so thankful when she did that. You know, Clark, they are still holding out on that notion that you would marry Lorelei and be Billy's father."

Clark rolled his eyes. "God, doesn't it count that I have never shown interest in her and never even dated her?"

"While you're still single…no. When we go into town tomorrow I suggest you brace yourself to go and see Lorelei because they will take extreme offense if they hear you came home and did not drop by the salon."

He winced, "Maybe you and Pa could take Diana…"

Martha clicked her tongue. "No. You and Jonathan always try to slick out of dealing with the Lewis's. You'll be accompanying us." She broke off to utter, "Diana, you don't need to take out everything here, dear…"

But Diana had pulled out everything onto her lap. There was a pair of jeans, a white blouse, blue jacket, black ballet flats and a bra and matching underwear wrapped in a smaller bag. The bra fell at her feet and she bent to pick it up.

Diana sniffed and studied it by extending it like an elastic band. "What is this? Some sort of suspension garment?"

Martha said flustered, "Diana, dear, I'll explain it to you later. Do put it away."

Clark coughed and said, "It's an undergarment, Diana. It's called a bra. Because of the types of fabrics clothing is made of here, those under garments are required."

"Oh. I see." She stuffed it back in the bag seeing Martha's red cheeks. As usual Jonathan was trying not to chortle. She explained, thinking it might defuse the awkwardness, "We just bind our breasts on Apokolips and I am not wearing any bra under this tunic."

Clark bit his lower lip. Oh yes, he knew that.

Martha choked. "Well…well…yes…that fabric is thick enough…It's a kind of high grade cotton, isn't it? I know they spin some of the best wool, cotton and silks there and export them."

Diana put the garments back in the bag and put it down. "Yes, the Amazons have very high quality garments. How did Vixen know my size?"

"Everyone who comes into the Satellite have whole body scans down. It was easy to, er, work it out," he said, trying not to remember the scene at the satellite when he went to find out Diana's proportions for Mari. Wally and Hal were there and the wise cracks and whistles when they saw Superman working out her measurements had made Clark squirm a little. While he was no prude, it had made him feel a little like a voyeur but he had to admit they were right. At 36-26-36, Diana was perfectly built and with her face and height…she was, according to Wally, _"hotness on an apokoliptic scale…pun intended"_

"Well, isn't that handy," began Martha trying to change the subject. "Isn't this Mari a designer?"

"Yes, so I was sure she would choose out something appropriate," Clark answered, grateful to his mother for being understanding. Diana's ignorance of societal norms was something they would have to work upon.

Jonathan suggested, "Martha why don't we let the kids play chess and we can brew some nice hot chocolate?"

Martha got up. "Yes, that's a good idea."

Clark watched Diana across the chess board. "So, care to pit your skill against mine?"

She nodded. "I am."

"I warn you, no one, not even Batman has beaten me."

"Really? Your Kryptonian genetics may give you an advantage but I have been gifted by Athena and Hermes, amongst others."

"Wisdom, strategy, speed and trickery versus an edetic memory and enhanced mental capacity? We shall see."

* * *

Martha had shown Diana how to wear the bra and diplomatically explained to her what was considered polite conversation in mixed company. Now she was bringing in her blouse which she had ironed for the shopping trip the next day.

She found Diana was sitting on the edge of the bed and frowning at the ballet flats.

Martha glanced up. "Something wrong with the shoes, Diana?"

She announced wryly, "He beat me."

"He beat…? What? Oh! At chess?"

She crinkled her nose. "Yes. We tied two and he won the third. I almost had him. I was so careless. I should have seen he would do that move."

Martha laughed and hung the blouse in the wardrobe. "Hmm, you have a competitive streak in you. Well, you can have a rematch but I warn you, he is very very good. He knew calculus by age eleven."

Diana said confidently, "I will beat him. I am excellent at strategy and tactics. This was just a set back."

Martha smiled. "Well, it seems apart from weekends, he has two weeks with us in December. So you will get your chance to beat him. Here is your blouse."

Diana begun, "I could have ironed…"

Marth cut her short, "Um, no. It is the only one we have. We can't afford burnings as well. Okay, my dear, have a good night's sleep."

Diana stood up. She said, "Thank you, Mrs Kent. Thank you for your patience and kindness to me."

There was that wistful, awkward look again.

Martha sighed. Heavens, what would happen if she really unleashed the charm? "It's fine, Diana. Have a good night. We leave at nine tomorrow."

"Good night, Mrs Kent."

Diana was about to change into an old nightgown Martha had provided her to sleep in when she heard whistling.

She ventured to the window and she saw him walking to the barn. He stopped at the horses and stayed for a few minutes. He seemed to be feeding them something. He patted them affectionately and then vanished into the barn.

She changed, took off the light and got into bed. Moonlight pooled into the room.

Diana turned to face the window and she stared at the direction of the barn. She could not help but wonder what he was doing.

_No doubt gloating about his victory. Well, Kal-El, you will see, an Amazon warrior never gives up._

There was a smile on her lips as her lashes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Clark lay upon his bed, his hands clasped behind his head, and he looked at the night sky. It was one of benefits of super vision to be able to breach the roof top and see the stars and if he really wanted to, the planets and moons in the solar system and even the sun. But tonight he just enjoyed the moon and its millions of stars.

In Metropolis he never had this. It was always lit up with artificial light. It was only here and in remote spaces that he could see and appreciate that Earth was not alone in the universe and it was beautiful. He felt close to Lara and Jor-El when he looked at the stars.

He wondered about them and what they would make of the young woman lying in his bed some one hundred yards away. He knew his father seemed to find her frankness entertaining and his mother occasionally seemed at a loss, but generally able to cope.

He smiled a little when he recalled their chess game. He had really enjoyed it and was surprised to find he wanted to win. It was rare to find someone who could match him in many ways. At the Daily Planet people talked about the friendly rivalry between Lois and Clark but that simply was untrue. Because of his abilities, Clark never really tried to outdo Lois. It would be unfair. He just let her think she was out scooping him. He had super vision, super hearing and a mind that could be as analytical as Bruce's if he wanted it to be. It was just that he did not want or needed to be top dog at the Planet as Lois aspired to become. Being a reporter not only allowed him to home in on stories and world events but he had a semblance of a normal life and well, he needed to pay bills at the end of the day. With Diana, it was certainly refreshing in that she knew she was dealing with someone as capable as herself and similarly as when she fought him, she certainly did not hold back in wanting to win a game of chess. He lived in a world where he always held back with everything and everyone and even if he never complained, it got to him at times. Yes, it was only a chess game but they would definitely have some rematches.

He chuckled out loud as he recalled her face after he won the third game. She was even more adorable when she was annoyed with herself. He would have to always try to win just to enjoy that expression. Even while she paused to consider her moves… how she frowned or chewed her lower lip or tapped her nose and pursed her mouth. It took a lot of self control to not just stare at her and keep his eyes on the board. She smelled so good too.

Oh boy, he was definitely going to have to watch himself around her. There was no way he was going to let Bruce gloat over this one!

_I'm not thinking with my joystick…_

* * *

Desaad looked at Darkseid as he sat brooding on the throne.

The news of Grayven and Steppenwolf's incarceration at the hand of the Guardians of Oa had reached Apokolips. Darkseid knew he could do very little about it. Not that he wanted to. The two fools deserved their fate. He would not waste his time sending envoys to negotiate for their release. It would be a waste of time anyway. The Guardians would never give them up to Apokolips and it would take a war to break them out, something he could not afford. Not with the war with New Genesis going on. So they would rot in their prisons.

Desaad voiced what everyone was thinking. "My lord, so you are not going to bother with the Kryptonian and the Amazon anymore?"

He looked up at that and was silent for a moment. His voice was cold and foreboding as he spoke. "Victory is made sweeter when the subject suffers, Desaad. Killing is elementary. Any fool can do it. To endure physical pain. To even die. That is nothing unique. Many have done so on the altar of duty. But to make a person regret his or her choices in life…to feel pain by losing what they hold dear when they do not expect it…to feel real emotional and psychological pain…that is what I want for the Kryptonian and the Amazon."

Desaad put his hands together and smiled cruelly. "So we wait for now?"

"We wait."

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and Merry Christmas. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Clark, Martha and Diana took the pick up and drove into town the next morning. The drive was a leisurely one since the truck could only do about sixty and the roads in some parts were a little bumpy. Diana, who sat between Clark and his mother, looked on with great curiosity at the sight of other farms, more fields and orchards.

Clark exclaimed when the pick up spluttered and made an odd noise as he tried to overtake a slow moving tractor, "Oh good grief, Ma, when will Pa just give this old thing up and buy a new truck?"

Martha said calmly as they finally passed the tractor after two attempts, "He doesn't really see the need. This is doing its job. It gets us from point A to point B."

"Yeah, at a snail's pace when the chickens go home to roost."

"Stop exaggerating, sweetheart."

"Look, I'll buy it for him. I can easily make the down payment and installments."

"No, you won't. You have your own commitments and it's not as if we can't buy one. We can…but your father feels there are other things to focus on and _you_ don't _need_ a car. If you were living here, well, that would be a different matter. We'd get a new vehicle in a heart beat."

"That's silly logic, Ma. I'm not likely to move back home permanently so it means you will suffer with an old vehicle that is prone to breaking down and can't even overtake a tractor."

"It _can_ overtake a tractor and I know you're not likely to move back home with your life in Metropolis. What's the point in buying a really good vehicle to have it sit idle for most of the week and only go as far as the end of town? If we need to go anywhere beyond, the trains will do. So, you're wasting your time, unless circumstances change and you move back home…which we know is not going to happen anytime soon."

"You could marry that Lorelei woman."

Martha and Clark turned to look at Diana. Her face was dead pan as she said it. But there was an amused gleam in her eye.

Martha chuckled.

Clark narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you actually make a joke there, Diana?"

She hid her smile. "It was a possible solution to your dilemma, Ka… I mean, Clark." She had to remember to call him Clark today.

"Was it now?"

"Yes."

"And never mind I don't quite want to marry the subject?"

"Well, sometimes we are asked to do things that we do not want to do but others think we should do."

He was about to retort, "I don't…" Then he stopped and looked ruefully at his mother. "Okay. Point taken. We don't need a new pick up."

Martha gave Diana an appreciative look. "Hmm, it feels nice to have someone on my side. It's too often I'm out voted by Clark and his Pa."

"Oh, come on, Ma, we're not that bad."

"You are. The pickup truck is probably the only thing Pa and I agree on. You two always maneuver me into a corner so I can say yes. The most recent case in point is sitting right here." She gestured to Diana. "Not that I mind you here, my dear. But one day, Diana, if you ever have a husband and a son, make sure you rule them with an iron fist else you will become like me…a hopeless push over." She gave a mock sigh.

Clark gasped with a laugh, "A hopeless push over? You? Ha! You made the iron that goes into the fist, Martha Kent."

Martha laughed. She knew that. She was just enjoying herself. Having Clark home always buoyed her spirits and it seemed having Diana wasn't so bad after all.

Diana observed, "That is true. Your word is law, Mrs Kent but I do not think I will be having a husband and son to rule over."

Martha smiled apologetically, "Oh, silly me, I forget. You're an Amazon and don't have much use for marriage and prefer girls."

"No. Amazons are allowed to marry men if they want to and even have children. But I myself cannot have children."

Martha blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry. I did not know."

Diana shrugged. "It does not matter. It is how I was created. The Gods have a sense of irony, it seems. But it turned out to be my preservation on Apokolips. It kept me alive."

Martha said gently, "Sometimes we don't know what the Creator intends but in the long run, it all works out to be what we need and for the best. I mean, look at the son I have been blessed with. He is kind and patient and thoughtful and easy going and tidy and he can cook and on top of it all, he is a hero who puts his life on the line to save others…"

Clark began, "Ma, stop."

"And, really, is there a more handsome boy you have ever seen, Diana?"

They both turned and looked at Clark, as if assessing him, and he protested, "Ma!"

"Well, Diana?" Martha knew he hated it most when she drew attention to his looks and she loved making him embarrassed because he was such a modest man. Plus part of her was curious to hear what Diana thought of her son. "You have seen men from different planets. How would you rate Clark, dear?"

"Ma! You made your point. Enough already." He looked at Diana who seemed to be on the verge of opening her lips. "And you're wasting your time, Ma. She already told me I was tolerable. So you don't need to answer her, Diana."

Diana looked at him innocently. "No?"

"No."

Martha looked at Diana and then to Clark and uttered, "She told you that you were tolerable?"

"Yes," replied Clark. "And that I was not unpleasant to look at and would just about manage not to bore a woman."

"Diana, you told my son, Superman, the idol of millions, fantasy of thousands of women, that?" Martha exclaimed stunned.

Diana looked a little cross. "I was not trying to be insulting. He is speaking out of context…I…meant it as a compliment."

Martha Kent started to laugh.

Clark grinned. "I thought you'd appreciate that one."

Diana looked nonplussed as Martha patted her arm. "I wasn't laughing at you, just the whole idea of you telling him that. It's just Clark has so many people fawning all over him…and honesty is a pretty rare thing to come by when you're Superman and people want something from you. Don't lose that honesty, Diana. It's a rare attribute."

* * *

When they got into town, Clark parked the truck in a car park, and left them to get the stub from the pay and display machine. Diana watched him as he walked to it and returned to them. He was in his Clark Kent mode now. But Smallville Clark, not Metropolis Clark. Metropolis Clark slouched and he wore slightly looser clothing to make him look awkward and clumsy. He had to because even with the glasses, Clark Kent wearing a well tailored suit to compliment his well honed physique and walking tall would have turned many a head. Smallville Clark wore casual clothes that fit him. He was a farmer's son and he still helped on the farm when he got the chance. His body had not gone soft yet. He was in jeans, sneakers, a shirt and jacket. He slouched too but his mannerisms were more of the shy, retiring type. He kept himself quiet and in the background. Not drawing attention to himself. There was no deliberate stumbling or tripping. In a small town doing things like that would make folk turn and look at you and ask you if you were a fool. Here he looked the average fellow. Not invisible but not outstanding either.

Diana found herself thinking that it was a pity such a man had to hide his true self.

As they crossed the street to walk towards the line of stores, Diana bent her head and whispered to Martha, "Why is everyone stopping and staring?"

"They're stopping to stare at you, dear."

* * *

The next two hours proved to be very trying for Diana. The news spread like wild fire through the town. Clark and Martha Kent were shopping with a strange, young woman who looked like some beauty queen. There were some rumblings that Kent had gotten himself a girlfriend finally and what a woman it was! Must be some hot shot city girl from the way she was dressed and looked.

Eventually with enough people popping conveniently out in the street or the store they happened to be in and do the civil and say hello, they realized she was just a friend of the family.

A god damn beautiful one who seemed a little stiff, announced the barber to his clients.

But then, declared the post office supervisor, she was a foreigner and only just getting use to Kansas.

Her Mama and Papa died, whispered the green grocer, so she's bound to still be a bit cut up.

The town mechanic knew Kent could never hook a beauty like that long legged dreamboat. Lana Lang was a fluke and this one was even more gorgeous. Nah, Kent could not do it twice. God would not have such a stinking sense of humor. He, Nick Ford, had made sure to introduce himself to the pretty lady too and he was going to make sure that this would not be the first or last time she saw him.

Well, it was a pity, sighed the retired school mistress to the baker, Clark Kent was a lovely boy and she hoped that one day he would find a really lovely woman. She always thought he and Lana Lang would have gotten hitched. But some things were not meant to be. She liked the look of the Prince girl. Young Kent looked nice standing next to her.

* * *

Shopping for clothes itself went fairly well. The owners tripped over themselves to help Diana. Martha and Clark sat down while she was given several outfits to try on and when she came out of the dressing room to show them the results, even the other customers paused to stare and smile in approval or in envy.

They managed to get two pairs of jeans, a pair of trousers, six tops, two skirts, a coat, a handbag, undergarments and shoes. Martha thought it best Diana at least get a couple of decent dresses. They headed to one of the boutiques that sold more formal wear.

Diana turned to Clark, who was carrying the bags, and muttered, "I am fed up of being stared at like goods on an auction block. Can we go soon?"

He whispered, "I know but Ma feels you need something a bit dressy. Besides, she's actually having fun getting you all outfitted. It's rare she gets a female to fuss over. My mother, before she married my father and became a farmer's wife, was a very glamorous young woman who moved in the best social circles. She came from a well to do family of lawyers. They disapproved of her marrying my Pa but she fell in love with him and she never once showed any regret having left that life behind. She did it because she loved him. But inside my Ma is a woman who still loves pretty things even if she does not indulge herself and she may not know all the trends but she knows what looks good. One more store. For her sake. Please?"

Diana could not refuse after that speech.

They went into the store called _IRENE'S _and Diana stared at the dresses being brought for her inspection. "I…do not know…" she began, looking a little lost. Apart from a tunic, Diana never wore a dress in her life.

Martha looked at the ones with short skirts and whispered to Clark. "She'll no doubt turn many heads in them. Perhaps not right now? The town is small and we don't want more attention than necessary"

Clark nodded. "Er, yeah. I think you might be right. Though I think she could wear a potato sack and look good."

Martha said to the owner, "Irene, we want something a little more elegant. I like the look of that blue halter dress and that black one with the cap sleeves."

Diana tried on both. The black was perfect for small functions and less formal gatherings.

Martha nodded in satisfaction. "Lovely."

Clark, who was pretending to read a magazine, nodded cursorily, "Yeah."

When she came out in the blue dress, Martha sighed. "Oh my."

Irene exclaimed, "Wow! You look so pretty!"

Clark stared at her fully for a moment and then dropped his eyes. From the time Diana came down in the clothes Mari had gotten her that morning, he had noticed how good she looked. Her long legs were even more noticeable in the jeans and his eyes had fallen more than few times on her posterior. Having to sit and watch her step out for approval in different outfits had proven quite challenging. He had to try to not to stare like a round eyed idiot. He was accustomed to seeing and being around the most beautiful and attractive women and he was always able to conduct himself like a gentleman. He appreciated beauty, yes, but it never dictated who he was attracted to. But Diana…she was playing a sort of havoc with his super senses. He never felt them so sharp and so in tune with an individual. And his eidetic memory had only needed one glance at her to burn the image on his brain.

"Yeah, whatever you think is best," he said casually.

Diana's eyes drifted to Clark and she saw he had glanced at her briefly and then dropped his eyes back to the magazine. She did not know why but she felt a pang of disappointment. He seemed to glance over her and not even react. Martha and the owner were enthused but he seemed quite unmoved. When she had looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing room, she had thought that the dress did something for her. Having never worn such a garment, it took her by surprise how much it complimented her form, coloring and eyes. She did not think it should matter but his reaction or lack of one bothered her. As she changed back into her clothes she almost felt a childish kind of petulance to not take it. But Martha's kindness and patience and her own common sense made her chide herself. She liked it. That was what mattered.

Diana was paying at the till, when she heard a voice exclaim, "Martha! Clark!"

Martha turned and forced a smile. "Abigail."

Abigail Lewis gushed, "Well, imagine barging into you here! Shopping for something? Clark, my dear boy, how are you? I saw your mother on Thursday and she said she had no idea when you would visit. You look thinner, my dear. You sure you are eating well in that city of yours? All that fast food is not good for you, you know. You need someone to look after you. Cook a nice, wholesome meal for you every evening."

Clark smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, Mrs Lewis. How are you? Oh, I came down spur of the moment. I'm fine. If I eat more than I do, I'll tip the scale. We are shopping with a friend of the family. Diana, will you come over here and meet Mrs Lewis?"

When Abigail saw Diana some of the sparkle in her eyes was extinguished. She had been at home when the message came to her from a mutual friend and gossip that the Kents were in town with a pretty stranger. She had to come and see for herself. So she had gotten dressed and driven into town on the pretext of shopping herself. The word pretty was a generic word to describe something that was very pleasant to look at and she expected, well, a woman as pretty as Lana Lang or even her dear Lorelei. What she did not expect to see was this exotic creature with eyes like gemstones and Venus perfect curves. Instantly she saw competition for Lorelei.

Diana came over and politely shook hands and did the ritual of "small talk" that she had been schooled in by Martha the night before. She talked of her recent move to America and briefly mentioned her parent's death.

"So will you be staying in Kansas long? You must have many relatives to meet who I bet can't wait to see you."

"I am not sure. I …"

Martha intervened, "I told her she could remain with us as long as she liked."

"How sweet. You were always so kind, Martha." She turned to Clark and said, "Clark, dear, I hope you are going to see Lorelei. She would be pretty disappointed if she heard you came to town and did not drop by the salon."

Clark began, "Oh, well sure I will. But we have all these bags to lug around…"

Martha said, "I'll wait for you here, Clark. Take Diana with you. It'll be nice for her to meet Lorelei. I'm sure Irene wouldn't mind if I sit here with the bags for a bit?"

Irene shook her head. "Not at all. I was just going to make some coffee and would love the company. Apart from Miss Prince, the morning has been slow. You can sit down too, Mrs Lewis. It's been a while since I saw you."

Abigail smiled thinly as Clark and Diana left the boutique and sat down. She could not follow them but least she could find out a bit more about Miss Prince. So far everything was pointing at just friends and she fervently hoped it remained that way. She hoped this would give Lorelei the kick up to the behind to stop pussy footing around Clark and go for it. Men usually didn't know what was good for them and she did not know a man that was not flattered by a woman who showed she wanted him.

* * *

The news had reach Lorelei's hair salon an hour ago and she was impatiently waiting for some sign of Clark Kent. She had put off any appointments for the morning because the last thing she wanted was for Clark to come in and she was busy doing someone's hair. So the salon was a little quieter than usual with her partner stylist, Emma and best friend, Candice, doing the cutting, coloring and styling while a young apprentice, Tara, washed heads, swept the floors, and made the teas. Billy was sitting on a mat in a corner playing with his toys which included some action figures, a plastic light saber, a baseball and mitt and a Game Boy.

Candice, who had just put rollers in a woman's head and was about to do a pedicure for her, sniffed, "He sure is taking his time coming in here. You sure they're still in town?"

"I heard they were shopping for clothes, "said one of the customers under Emma's hairdryer. "Seems the gal is rich." She lowered her voice. "She's a foreigner."

Lorelei plunked herself by the reception desk so she could have a view of the street. She scanned the appointments in the book for after lunch. There was no way she was going to lose business if he did not show up soon. She shrugged, "Mama said that Mrs Weston told her she is a family friend. Her folks died last year and she's just visiting."

Emma said, "Well, personally I don't know what you see in Clark Kent. He's so dull and such a goody two shoes. Always with those two old folk of his when he's here and he barely comes around to visit as it is. Nick Ford is good looking and way more interesting if you want a roll in the hay stack."

Lorelei snorted, "_If_ I wanted that. And who has he not rolled in the haystack with in Smallville? Clark is a decent man."

"Mama, I'm hungry," complained Billy.

"Land sakes, Billy, I gave you my sandwich an hour ago and you ate a big breakfast before that. We'll have lunch in an hour. Here, take that and be quiet. I swear you'd think I starved the boy."

She pushed a chocolate bar in his hand and sent him back to his corner.

The client with the rollers in her hair said, "You need to give him a good worm out and on top of that a good dose of castor oil on the weekend. Parents don't do anything like that for their kids these days and they are all fat and sluggish and just want to sit in front of the TV and play with these confounded video..."

Lorelei cut her off with an eager, "I see them! They're coming in. Now act normal for crying out loud." She turned her back and pretended to be on the phone. When the door opened, she turned as if to see who it was and then she smiled as if pleasantly surprised.

Clark and Diana stood on the doormat and waited.

Lorelei took a few seconds to end her pretend call and she rose and exclaimed, "Clark Kent! How nice to see you!"

"Hi Lorelei, how are you?" He was only about to kiss her cheek but she insisted on doing more by embracing him and pressing her bosom a little longer than was necessary to his chest.

"Uncle Clark!" Billy came running over.

"Hiya, Billy! Wow, you've grown since I last saw you," Clark exclaimed, glad to pull away from the mother and greet the son.

"A whole two inches, Uncle Clark, and I'm playing baseball now. I'm a good pitcher."

"Really? That's great. I knew you had a good arm."

"Maybe one day you can come and see me practice?"

"That would be something but I'm home only for weekend and I leave tomorrow but I will try to come and see you one day when I come home for holidays."

Lorelei pulled Billy to one side. "Hear that, honey, he'll try to come and see you. So, Clark, who is your friend?"

Clark drew Diana forward. "This is Diana Prince. Diana, I went to school with Lorelei. You met her mother back at Irene's and this young man is her son, Billy."

Diana shook hands and then she put her hand out to Billy. "How are you?"

Billy never had any adult do this to him. He had always had his head patted or ruffled or cheeks pinched and told how cute he was.

He stammered and shook her hand. "I am fine, Miss...er…Ma'am…"

"You can call me Diana. May I call you Billy?"

Billy went red and squeaked, "Yes."

His mother frowned and said to him, "Sweetie, why don't you go play? I have something I really want to discuss with Uncle Clark."

Billy went to his mat and Lorelei waved around the salon, "I'm sure, Clark, you remember Emma and Candy? Ladies, this is Clark's friend, Deena."

"Diana," corrected Clark.

"Oh, sorry. Diana." She looked at Diana. "Why don't you sit down and wait for Clark? We have lots of magazines and if you want I can get Tara to make you some tea or get you some juice?"

Diana replied, "I'll just sit and wait."

Lorelei gestured her to a couch and indicated to a few magazines. She whispered with a insinuating smile, "I just want to catch up with Clark. You know, for old time's sakes. I won't keep him too long." She paused for a moment. "Who styled your hair?"

Diana blinked. "What?"

She observed grudgingly and also trying to find out who her competition was, "It's a nice set. Very natural looking and soft. The sheen is good too. What kind of product did they use?"

"I comb my own hair and I used hair detergent and water," Diana said with her usual bluntness. "I find the wind does a good job in drying it."

"Huh…you funny thing. Well, holler if you need anything." She gave her a forced smile and walked over to Clark. "Your friend is a comedian?"

Clark winced a little. "Er, she's European. They have a dry sense of humor. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She went to sit at the reception desk and pulled a stool for him. "I want to open up a salon in Metropolis."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm not sure I'm the one you should be talking to. I'm not a businessman. Surely your father can help…?"

"Daddy can speak to people, sure. But he doesn't live in the city. I wanted to talk to you. To get an idea about city life. You never know, if it takes off I might have to find myself a place there and a school for Bobby."

Diana watched them from the corner of her eyes. She saw the other ladies grin as Lorelei chatted with Clark. They seemed to find it amusing. Especially the way Lorelei bent to show off her cleavage or the way the top button to her sweater top became undone when she bent to pick up a pencil she hit down by mistake. Her fingers also plucked at a piece of imaginary lint off Clark's sleeve several times.

Suddenly Diana did not like this Lorelei very much. She wondered why Clark, if he did not care to court her, was not slapping her hand away and telling her to button up her blouse. Diana did not understand that flirting was a common and a harmless pastime on Earth and even if men did not encourage it, it was very difficult to put a stop to it unless one was very rude. And Clark was not rude and he was used to Lorelei flirting with him. In fact, so many women flirted with him as Superman, from the likes of Lois Lane to Queen Maxima, and he worked with women who wore uniforms that were form fitting and revealed a fair bit of skin …he was almost immune to this sort of thing and it just went past him now as Clark Kent. He simply tried to focus on Lorelei's face and strategically keep a decent amount of space between them. If she came in too close, he pulled his stool back a bit.

Diana bit her lip and tried to focus on her magazine and then her eyes fell upon Billy. Diana put down her magazine and went to him. Billy looked up to see the tall, pretty lady kneel down next to him.

She asked, "What are you doing?"

His eyes widened. "I…playing with my Star Wars action figures…"

Diana looked at them. "Oh, I see. You are having a battle?"

"Yes, the Jedi are fighting the Sith."

"Who is winning?"

"Well, the Sith are evil. This is the Darth Sidious and Darth Maul. The Jedi are the good guys. See, this is Obi-Wan. He is so cool. And this is Mace Windu."

"I like his purple sword."

"Really? Me too! But it is a light saber. Not a sword."

"Ah, I stand corrected." She picked up the plastic light saber. "Is this it?" Diana got to her knees and swung it experimentally impressing Billy with her skill.

"Wow! You're good at that! Yeah, the real thing is much cooler though. Can you show me how you do that?"

Diana obliged, showing him how to hold it and do a few basic movements. "See, how easy it is. Keep the weapon centered and your stance firm. Just practice and you will get it."

He said, as they sat back down, "It's no fun playing by my self though."

"You have no brother or sister?"

"No. It's just me and my mom. My dad died when I was a baby. My mom is hoping to marry Uncle Clark though. I wouldn't mind him as a dad. He's always been nice to me. Not like some of those stupid men who try to come around to only try to kiss my mom. If he did become my dad I would have someone to play light saber and baseball with."

"Oh." Diana looked at the child and suddenly the dislike she felt for Lorelei Lewis waned a little. If she was a mother and looking for a paternal figure for her son, well there was no mystery why she had set her eyes upon Clark Kent. Diana felt sorry for them both. She almost wished Clark did like Lorelei for the child's sake.

"Have you brother or a sister?" asked Billy.

"I have…" She repaired quickly, remembering Diana Prince had no siblings, "No."

"You lost your Dad too?"

"Yes."

"And your Mom?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. Chocolate?"

"What?"

Billy offered her a piece of his chocolate bar. Diana took a block and she gingerly popped it into her mouth. Suffice to say her eyes widened and she looked at Billy in amazement.

"Mmmm…What is that?"

Billy titled his head at her. "You never had chocolate?"

"No. It is delicious. It's like eating silk."

"Europe must be a very boring place if it has no chocolate. Have some more. See this here; this is a Game Boy. You know about that, right?"

Some fifteen minutes later Clark was gently disengaging Lorelei's hand from his arm and rising. "It's getting close to noon and Ma would be starving. I need to go, Lorelei. I'll check out some spots for rent and call you."

She beamed. "I'll hold you to that, Clark. Where's Deena?"

"It's Diana. Oh, she's with Billy." Clark walked over to them and saw Diana looking over Billy's shoulder as he played on his Gameboy. Neither noticed him behind them. Diana was quite amused by the game. The use of technology for light hearted entertainment was novel and funny.

He announced, "Diana, time to go."

She looked up. "Oh. Is it? I have to go, Billy."

The boy crinkled his nose. "Aww...okay. But will you come back and visit soon?"

She rose. "I do not know. That would depend on Ka…Clark."

"Uncle Clark, you need to bring her around. And when you do I'll get us another light saber and we can have a real fight, Diana."

"I will look forward to it, Billy."

"Bye, Diana. Here." Billy pushed the rest of his squished chocolate bar in her hands and he advised Clark, "Uncle Clark, you really must buy her some chocolate. She likes it."

After they left the salon, Lorelei said, "I think that went well. He has my cell phone number and says he'll call."

Emma teased, "Well, if he didn't get the message the number of times you flashed him your cleavage, then he's dumber than I thought."

She buttoned back the top of her blouse. "A little extra ammunition always helps."

Candice observed, "His friend is quite the looker though."

Billy chimed in from his corner, "She's the prettiest lady in the world and I like her!"

Emma said, "See? Even the kid likes her."

Lorelei pursed her lips at that but shrugged airily, "His friend can fend for herself. If she wants him, then she can cast her line for him. It's a free country. From what I see she seems one of those stiff, prissy types. If I had looks like that you think I'd be in Kansas? I'd be on some yacht being wined and dined by a lord or prince or something. Having looks and not knowing how to use it…well, you might as well be ugly. I may not be as tall or slim as she is but I know what I have and how to use it."

* * *

Diana was sitting watching a large moon rising from the porch steps when Clark stepped out.

"There you are. Ma, wanted to know if you wanted some more coffee."

"No. I am fine."

He looked at the moon. "I've never seen one so bright."

She sighed. "It is almost as if you can touch it."

He leaned on the porch rail and said, "There is an old legend that the moon was as bright as the sun, so the creatures of the earth could not distinguish night from day. Then the Creator commanded an angel to soften the light of the moon. The angel brushed it with one of his wings and it turned from fiery gold to a cool silver."

Diana wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "That is a very beautiful tale."

"Tale to some, truth to others."

She said softly, "At least they have the choice to believe. I had none for a long time."

"Apokolips is over, Diana. You're putting it behind you. Don't look back."

She confessed softly, "I try. Sometimes I wake up still reaching for my mask and I panic each time when I cannot find it."

"You don't need a mask here."

She admitted, "It was hard for me today. To have to face so many people. They way they stared. I do not like it at all."

"I know. You did well to tolerate it." He teased gently, "You made quite the impression on the town today, you know. Especially Billy. He doesn't share his snacks so quickly with strangers unless he's really impressed by them."

"I like him. He is an interesting child." She looked at him curiously, "Are you sure you do not find Lorelei to your taste? She is a very attractive female and likes you very much."

He asked amused, "Are you trying to match make, Diana?"

"The boy likes you. He needs a father. A good man who will treat him well. My mother was right about you. You are a good man, Kal…I mean, Clark…Gods, one day I am going to get those two names mixed up in company…Clark, my point is, the mother is not wrong for wanting you as his father."

He sighed. "That's kind of you to say. But Billy needs a man who will love him as much as he will love his mother. Diana, I like the boy. I always have. He's a great kid and I do what I can to help out. The kid is surrounded by well meaning but smothering women and a grandfather who had little time for him. But I don't love his mother and never will and pity is not a reason to make life changing decisions like that."

"But you allowed her to brush her breasts against you and she continues to flaunt herself at you. Isn't that cruel to allow her to think she has a chance?" she asked flatly, turning to look up at him fully in the eye.

Clark protested, "Hey, I never allowed her to brush her breasts up to me! She just does it and she flirts…She's been doing that since high school, even when I was going steady with Lana Lang. There are some women who are simply more brazen about their sexuality. Lorelei is one of them. A single man in these parts is game to any woman with a will and a way. I try for Bobby's sake to be civil and do my best to keep out of her way."

"So when she does all those things…they do not arouse you?"

"No. They just make me uncomfortable."

"I see." Her eyes softened at him and her lips seemed to curve upwards and it made his stomach do a funny little turn. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Clark clapped his hands as if to break the silence. "So, I'll tell Ma you don't want more coffee, huh?"

"No. No more coffee."

He opened the door to go back in and paused. "Diana?"

"Yes, Ka…Clark?"

"You can call me Kal."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." He went in.

Diana smiled broadly.

* * *

They faced in each other in the barn the next day. Clark was showing her exercises to gain control of her muscles and how to feel the various textures and mass of the different materials. Wood, iron, glass, stone, and other substances were used as she tested her sense of touch and ability to exert the required amount of pressure upon them.

"You have to learn about each of them, Diana, to gauge how much force you can use. The most powerful and magical alloys can take your full strength, and that is what you are use to. But materials like wood and glass and ceramic…they take a little bit more self control. The same precision you use to control that energy whip that you wielded or when you held those butterflies on Themyscira…apply it here. You should be able to stamp on the floor and be able to exercise as much or as little force upon it as you want. To be able to take out a, er, nanobot without destroying a floor, unless it was your intent to do so."

She made a face at him but proved to be a patient and focused on the task.

She had mastered most of the basic materials until she had to handle the really trickery things. Like threading a needle, using sticky tape, holding a pen to paper and actually writing.

She swore under her breath as she broke the needles and dropped spools of thread, got tape stuck about her fingers and broke pen after pen.

She shot him a vexed look as ink splattered onto her top. "How can anyone even use these flimsy things?" she cried and dropped the pen and picked up a cloth to wipe her hands.

He came to stand behind her. "Handling a pen takes as much skill as a sword."

Diana was a little startled as he picked up a pen and placed it into her hand. His voice was soft as his fingers covered hers. "Permit me."

She relaxed her fingers and she could feel the gentle and yet controlled strength in his. And then he was guiding her hand on the paper. They wrote her name. Several times.

"I must have broken hundreds of crayons, pencils, and pens in my life time. I had to figure out the exact pressure myself. But see that? That's all you need."

"I see." Diana tried not to take notice of his closeness and focus on the task. "Let me try."

His fingers released hers but he remained close. "And when you write words for a living it becomes second nature. The pen even becomes mightier than the sword."

She tried not to notice his scent and the warmth coming off him. "You believe that, don't you?"

"You can get a man or woman to change his or her ways by words than force? Yes."

"Is that the philosophical adage for me to consider for the day, Kal?" she asked wryly

"Are you accusing me of preaching at you, Diana?"

Diana turned to see him smiling down at her. His unruly forelock had dropped over his brow and she suddenly reached up and brushed it away. "I do not think you are that presumptuous…Sorry. It just fell…" She flushed as she realized she had overstepped personal boundaries. She stepped away from him in embarrassment. She had stunned even herself to be so familiar with him.

Clark said gently, knowing he had to tread lightly here, "It's okay, Diana. I think if I can tolerate you beating me up, I can endure you flicking my hair back. And yeah, it does that a lot. I have to use gel at times to keep it trained back. Um, I think we're good here. You seem to be getting the hang of things. Maybe we should clean up."

She looked at him gratefully as they began to clear up the broken glass, splintered wood and bent metal. She said, with a little frown, "I did not beat you up, Kal"

"You did. Three times. And you play dirty too."

"How do I play dirty?" She always thought she was quite fair when it came to winning.

"The goblins. Remember them?"

Diana's eyes suddenly gleamed and she began to chuckle.

He gave her a sour look. "See. You still find it hilarious."

She gave a little laugh. "Well, seeing you with your cape over your head was funny and then them trying to get into your …what is that red thing called? Underpants? Why do you wear your underpants on the outside, Kal?"

"Ho, ho. Very funny. And you talk of poor Lorelei using her breasts; let's not forget you tried to use your wiles too."

Diana dumped the deflated football she had squished the life out earlier. "I never used my wiles on you!"

"Oh no? Then what do you call wrapping your legs around my waist when we fought in the Watchtower?"

The half mortified, half annoyed look on her face made him grin.

She narrowed her eyes. "You are teasing me now, aren't you?"

"You make it so easy. How could I resist?"

She reddened a bit. "I was only trying to crush your spine."

"Yeah, lucky me, you didn't try harder. Come here. I have something for you. Oh, don't look at me with daggers in your eyes. I promise…it's something nice." He had picked something up from a corner.

Diana gave him a wary look as she approached. But when she saw what he had in his hands her lips parted with joy. He had one of the kittens. He held it out. "Here. Process that."

Diana took it and put her cheek to it. She sighed, "It feels so light, soft and warm…and I can feel it wriggling and it's little heart beating and it smells like hay. Can you feel it?"

He was watching the innocent pleasure in her face as she handled the animal. She was so radiant when something made her happy. It was rare to see and he hoped with time, he would see more of it. He replied, "Yes, I can. Just as my eyes and ears can see and hear on a wide spectrum, so can my sense of touch process various textures. I can tell the difference between hot and cold by the energy it gives off but it feels no different on my skin unless it is extreme."

"Can you feel a human's touch?"

"Yes. If on a scale of one to ten I had to rate a human's touch …ten being the highest in terms of physical sensation …it would be about a three in terms of how it feels upon my skin."

"When your mother embraces you, do you not feel it?"

"I do and I don't." He explained, "I guess you could say I feel the love she has for me. It's in what she says, what she does, and she is unique in how she smells, looks and the sound of her heart. I suppose I have other senses that compensate."

"But you cannot truly embrace her like you would wish?"

"No."

"I see. It must have been hard for you."

He shrugged. "You get use to it and when I met the other meta humans…well, it was a relief and a pleasure to meet people with different powers and be able to use my abilities without the guilt. I can race Flash or spar with J'onn. I don't have to feel I'm cheating and no one gets hurt."

"And yet you remain here. On this Earth. When you could have gone to the stars and be with others like yourself. Even continue your bloodline."

"This is my home, Diana."

"You are very sentimental for a Kryptonian, Kal," she observed.

He smiled and was about to reply when he heard his mother's voice call, "Clark? Diana?"

"Yes, Ma?"

"We have a visitor."

Diana's eyes suddenly brimmed with amusement. "I wonder if it is Lorelei."

Clark winced. "Tell her I'm sick."

"Oh, you coward!"

"Clark? Diana?" Martha called again.

"Coming, Ma." He suddenly frowned as his super vision saw who it was. "Well, I can tell you, it's not Lorelei."

Diana looked curious. "Who?"

When he and Diana stepped outside, her brows rose in some surprise. "Oh."

"Well, how are you there, Kent? Thought I'd just drop by and see how our new visitor is settling in. Hello, there Miss Diana. I hope you are well today."

Nick Ford, Smallville's resident heartthrob and Clark Kent's nemesis when he was a teenager, leaned languidly against his 1970 silver and black Mustang with a confident smile. Nick cleaned up well when he was out of his greasy overalls. He was not as tall as Clark but he was a robust five foot eleven and possessed thick honey blond hair and had fine hazel eyes and a charming smile. He wasn't an academic but he was a self made man and owned the mechanical shop and had a good thing going by buying over old classic cars, doing them up and selling them for a profit. He had buyers as far as Metropolis and Gotham. He was considered a catch by many but he was too fickle to settle down. Or at least his excuse was that he was waiting for the right woman to make a decent man of him.

He carried a bunch of roses in his hand and said, "I thought I could come and take Miss Diana for a little drive to see the lake and the old manor if Mrs Kent would permit it. I know the old pick up is a bit under the weather and probably can't make long drives…so thought I'd save you the hassle, Kent." He went up to Diana and gave her the roses. "For you, Beautiful."

Clark rolled his eyes and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell him he could stuff his roses up his behind and take his silver Mustang and get lost and that the old pick up would do just fine when his mother nudged him in the back.

She whispered, "Honey, if she is to adapt, we can't decide for her. Let her deal with it. She's a big girl."

It was like being fifteen all over again and seeing him weasel in on Lana Lang while Clark stood by like a quiet dork. He muttered, "He's a slime-ball."

"And Diana is an Amazon who can break his neck."

Clark grumbled, "Fine."

* * *

Author's Note: _Special thanks to the Kal and Arcadia duo for their awesome reviews. Patience,Kal. All good things come to those who wait and, um, so you're missing capes huh?...Oh...er...Yeah. Thanks for those reviews, everyone. :)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Clark came out the barn and glanced at the sky with a slightly dour look. It was an hour since they had left and everything seemed normal. Diana had actually been on the verge of refusing Nick when he had asked but Clark found himself, against his will, encouraging her to go. He had given his permission so to speak with a casual, "No. Go ahead. You've been sitting around for days. It's a nice drive."

His father now looked up from under the hood with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "No sign of a mechanic falling out the sky, son? Nor a crater being carved out of the corn fields by a Mustang?"

"Funny, Pa." Clark folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the truck. "I guess Diana is enjoying her drive."

Jonathan smiled a little and ignored the dryness in his son's voice. "It is possible." He went back to fiddling under the hood.

Clark glanced down and scanned with his super vision. "Pa, it's not the carburetor."

"Is that so? Look, son, I know you could very well diagnose the problem and fix my truck. Save me time and money but …"

Clark finished his sentence, "You want to do it your self. I know."

Jonathan smiled. "I'm getting on and tinkering with my truck is one of the few things I still can do at my own pace. That I don't have to see you do in a blur. Hand me that spanner, will you?"

Clark obliged and he suddenly paused to listen and remark, "I hear the car!"

Jonathan took the tool and asked amused, "Is Nick sounding manly still or is his voice a little high pitched?"

Clark laughed wryly and held his father's gaze. "You think I'm worrying for nothing, don't you?"

"No. I know you feel responsible for her but your Ma is right. Some things Diana will have to do alone. This is one of them."

"Even with all that she went through on Apokolips?"

"You think that might affect how she deals with men?"

"I…don't know. It's too intrusive of me to ask her about Apokolips. I know what they do to females from Barda and Scott and what Grayven tried to do. I don't want her to be hurt."

"No one wants that. But I think if she felt threatened or uncomfortable she would have said no. Diana is nothing but honest. And dating is something she is going to have to wrap her head around. The lord alone knows what they would term as dating up on that hellhole but Diana I'm guessing isn't ignorant about what men might want from women. I think she can handle herself and you can rest easy."

But his son was already listening with his super hearing as the car approached.

Nick Ford was saying, "So I hope you enjoyed the drive, Miss Diana."

"I did. Thank you for taking me. The lake was indeed scenic."

"Maybe I can take you for another drive later this week?"

"Why?"

"Er, because I think you're a nice girl?"

"You barely know me."

"Well, I know more of you now and I'm hoping to get to know you better."

"Why do you want to get to know me better?"

"Wow, you don't beat about the bush, do you? Come on, you're new here and Clark is almost never around and I thought I could offer my time. You must be bored to death just sitting on the farm."

"Ka…Clark has a job to get to. A vital one, where he needs to be away. Of course he cannot be around all the time but he tries to come home on the weekend."

"Oh, I know Kent is ambitious. This town gets too small for people with big dreams. I'm not criticizing him but some of us have to stay in one's town. How else would it function? I know we are not fancy but Smallville is a good place. I'm proud of staying, unlike others who couldn't' wait to see the back of it."

Clark could hear the car stop and the ignition turned off.

Diana's voice sounded a little stiff. "I do not think Clark left his home with that attitude."

"Hey, I know he's your friend and I'm not here to bad mouth him…and it's cool. I'm offering my time to take you around the county because I know he can't."

"For no sexual favors in return, I hope? Because I am not prepared to do that."

Nick was speechless for a moment. Clark could hear him clearing his throat as if trying to work out what to say. He suddenly couldn't help but use his super vision to see them. Nick looked at her as if trying to work her out. Then he gave a charming smile. "And once again, you've stumped me, Miss Diana. Look, I'll be honest, I like what I see in you but no, I'm not here to do that. Mr and Mrs Kent are your hosts and I respect them."

There was a short pause. Clark saw Diana study Nick for a moment. He almost wished he was telepathic to know what she was thinking.

Diana was accustomed to being propositioned in the worst way by males on Apokolips and it had felt like a curse to be "beautiful". Her time on Earth had been different so far. People stared but no one treated her like a prized animal, or tried to take what she was not prepared to give. This Nick was an attractive male and he was open about his admiration for her. She appreciated this frankness. She said, "I will think about it, Mr Ford."

"Please, Miss Diana, it's Nick." He got out and opened the door for her.

"Very well, Nick."

"Bye now."

"Good-bye."

Clark heard the car start and drive away. His father was looking at him with a quirked brow.

"What?"

"Not going to see how she got on?"

He was saved replying when she walked around the side of the house and came towards them. There was a thoughtful look on her face.

Pa smiled warmly at her. "Had a nice outing, Diana?"

She nodded. "It was very interesting. I might consider going again. As your guest here I do not want to do anything that might meet with your disapproval."

Pa took up a rag and wiped his hands. "Ah, I see. Well, young Ford has a bit of a reputation as a ladies man but he's always been courteous to me and Ma. He's clearly taken a shine to you, which is no surprise. So if he wants to take you driving again, I think you should talk it over with Clark and Ma. I think I'm done here. Going in to clean up for dinner and see if Ma needs help." He closed his tool box and carried it inside.

She turned and looked at Clark expectantly. "So what is your opinion, Kal?"

"Does my opinion really matter here?" he mused.

"Well, yes, it does. I am here under your and the League's sanction."

He shrugged. "You're an intelligent and capable person. I'm not your parent and you are not a child. You led armies. I am sure you can decide what you want to do. This isn't about the League or what I expect. Besides, you're tagged. So it's not as if you cross county lines and I wouldn't know. I have some stuff in the barn to do. Can you tell Ma I'll be in as soon as I can? Excuse me."

"I…Certainly." She turned and walked back to the house. She stopped mid way and turned to call after him. "So you are saying to go ahead?"

Clark stopped at the barn door. No, he wasn't saying that at all. He replied firmly, "I'm saying it is your choice."

"It would be simpler for me if you advised me what to do, Kal."

"I'm sure it would but you're not a servant or prisoner anymore, Diana. Time to start making choices that are independent of the League and your family."

"I see. I think you might be right." She nodded to herself as if digesting his words and continued on to the house.

He rubbed his neck. Oh boy, he didn't think he would have to be dealing with this. That a woman who could kick his ass would be bringing out the most protective instincts in him.

_Come on, Clark, stay focused on why she is here._

_

* * *

_

"So, he's actually keeping his hands to himself?"

Clark tried not to let his voice drip with sarcasm as he spoke to his mother on the phone from his desk at the Daily Planet.

Martha replied, "Yes. Seems he's being very kind and courteous and charming. Diana said he did not make any inappropriate moves. I'm a little surprised myself. But you know, Diana is a no nonsense type of girl, and Nick does respect your Pa and me, so I guess he's being a gentleman."

"Perhaps he knows which tree to climb."

"Well, son, he's only been around a couple of times this week and he took her to just have a coffee yesterday in town."

"And Diana's tolerating him?"

"Well, she did speak to me to ask my opinion and, to be honest, I feel Nick is right. The poor girl is cooped up on the farm and a simple outing seems harmless. I told Diana it was normal to accept an offer for coffee or a drive and she owes him nothing. Besides, you know if he did try anything she would put him in traction."

"Maybe he's just biding his time."

"You're sound so cynical, Clark. Nick is not the silly boy he was when you were teenagers…"

"He's the town's ram, Ma."

"Clark Kent!" Martha almost choked with laughter at her son's blunt assessment of the mechanic. She clicked her tongue, "So, Nick's had a few girl friends. Those women who want to throw themselves at him are not saints themselves. Least he never knocked up anyone and left them."

"Ma, why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him, honey. You really think after the type of horrible brutes Diana had to deal with on Apokolips, Nick Ford is some kind of really dangerous predator who will take advantage of her?"

"Leopards never change their spots…"

"Are you jealous, Clark?"

"I'm not jealous! Where would you get that silly idea?"

"Then why don't you think Diana cannot handle one man or decide if she wants to go out with him? You brought her here for sanctuary and to adapt to the outside world; well she can't accomplish all that with just me and Pa and the chickens," Martha said dryly.

"I am responsible for her welfare. The Queen put her faith in me as well as the JLA. I do not want other things complicating what we set out to do here."

"Well, she's fine. She is not naïve, you know. She observes everything around her. Soaks it all up like a sponge. She can handle herself. And it was a pity that situation in the Middle East called for Superman's intervention and you could not come home this weekend."

"Well, it gets worse. One of the editors has fallen sick and Perry's in a jam and needs my help and I have Monitor Duty on top of that."

"Oh, so you won't be coming home again this weekend?" Martha sighed. She was used to this. If it was not Superman, Clark's job demanded the extra time.

"No. I hope there isn't anything urgent at home for me to do?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. You concentrate on your job. And look on the bright side; you'll be home for the holidays for two whole weeks soon."

"Sure. Fine. Where is she now?"

"With Pa at the market. She's got a good eye for livestock and they seem to take to her. Okay, sweetheart, I've kept you long enough. You take care, okay? Love you."

"Yeah, Ma. Love you too. Bye."

He put down the receiver and leaned back with a kind of pensive frown.

"Bad news from home there, C.K?"

He looked up. Jimmy was sitting at his desk, feet up and playing a game on his Blackberry.

"What? Er, no."

"Oh, okay. Who's Diana?'

"Oh, errm, she's just a family friend."

"Yeah? Sounds as if you're kind of worried about her there."

Clark opened his laptop and pretended to pull up some work. "She's just staying with us at the moment. Her parents died. I was just seeing how my mother was doing."

Jimmy looked up and smiled. "You know, C.K. it's too bad you won't be here for the office Christmas lunch. But maybe you can bring this Diana over for the New Year's Eve party."

"It's not what you think, Jim," he replied swiftly.

"Oh. Really? Okay." Jimmy looked unconvinced but he added, "I just thought, you know, with Lane flaunting her new guy…"

Clark looked up in mild interest. "Lois has a new guy?"

"Yeah, she's dating Perry's nephew, Richard White."

"I know that name."

"He's senior editor at the Herald."

"Ah, she's dating the competition?"

"He's a nice guy. But, I thought, you know, if you had a new girl friend…you'd want to show her off…"

"New girlfriend? When did I have an old one?" Clark gave him a probing look.

Jimmy gave a meaningful look and dropped his voice, "Oh, come on, C.K. I know you and Lane and I know that when she stopped seeing you know who, she also started being cold as ice to you. It didn't take long for me to test my suspicions."

Clark closed his lap top. "How long have you known?"

"A few months. But my lips are sealed. I told no one."

"Jimmy, I would appreciate it if it stays that way."

"For sure, C.K." He leaned forward with an excited look. "So will you be going to a League meeting today?"

Clark gave him a chiding look.

"Sorry. It's just so darn exciting. To think you know the likes of Batman and Wonder Woman. Okay, I'll pipe down. But like I said, I'd bring this Diana for New Year's Eve. Show all of them, especially Lois, who frankly has been mean to you, that Clark Kent can get a date."

Clark smiled. "That's nice of you, Jimmy. But I'm glad Lois is dating again and maybe I might give it a miss. It might make things awkward."

"You miss it every year!" he protested. "And I got a girl too this year. I thought we could double date or something. Rent a limo even?"

Clark laughed. "Er, limos aren't my style, Jimmy. But who have you been dating?"

"Karen, the girl down in accounts."

"Really? That's great, Jim. She's a nice girl."

"I know. Everyone will come paired with someone. Look, I don't see why you have to do the avoiding so Lois could feel better. It's not fair."

"Jimmy, it was very complicated and I was a bit of a jerk to her for a while, keeping who I really was from her and then with the attacks and kidnappings…she's better and safer now."

Jimmy leaned back disappointed. "I guess. Well, if you change your mind, Karen and I will be glad to party with you and your girl, Diana."

Clark exclaimed, "She is not my girl!"

Jimmy gave a wink. "Sure, C.K."

Clark rolled his eyes.

* * *

Nick Ford was in his garage overseeing the painting of a 1971 Chevrolet Corvette when he heard his name called. He pushed his goggles back and saw his long time friend enter the workshop.

"Hey, Joe!"

Joe Wilson was an electrician and he too was a Smallville High graduate. He was married and had two kids and one on the way. It was his hope to see his friend settle down with a family. He had heard of the pretty new visitor to Smallville and because he had been out of town, he had missed seeing her. But his wife had told him about it and he was very curious to hear from Nick himself about her.

"How are you, buddy?"

Nick nodded to his apprentices to continue the painting and walked over to his friend. "Great. Good to have you back."

"Always glad to be home. Car looks great. I like that new paint. Is it purple or blue?"

"Both. Just changes with the light. So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondered if you want to come over for dinner? Liz is cooking your favorite: meatloaf. That is, unless you have a hot date. I've been hearing about this pretty gal you've taken a shine to."

Nick grinned. "No. I can make it. As for Diana…well, let's say we are just getting to know each other."

"Ah, so nothing has happened yet, huh? Bit slow for you isn't it, lover boy?" he teased.

"Oh come on, Joe, what kind of guy do you think I am? Girl has only recently lost her folks and she's a guest of the Kents. I gotta watch my step there. Don't want folks thinking I'm a cad as well as a sleazebag."

Joe's brow rose. "So what's she like?"

"Unsual. Interesting. Even a little starchy. But I think foreigners tend to be that way. But boy, what a beauty. She's got it all and then some. At first everyone thought she was Kent's girlfriend but turned out she's not. Though I'm pretty sure he didn't look too pleased when I took her driving."

"Well, you know Clark and you always had a little tension since Lana."

"Yeah, can't for the life of me work out what Lang ever saw in him."

"Well, to be honest Clark Kent was always very quiet, polite and minded his own business."

He shrugged. "Guy has always been a bit of a bore but he's Diana's friend and she seems to respect him a lot. So, let's say I got to be on my best behavior cause can't have old Four-eyes getting all self righteous on me too."

Joe shook his head wryly. He would never understand why Nick never took to Clark. Lana Lang was years ago. Still, he was curious about this Diana and hoped to see her soon.

* * *

Superman landed gently in the farmyard. He made little or no noise as his red boots crunched the ground now covered with frost. The cool night air had a sharp bite to it and a pale moon was rising. He had finally left the Daily Planet for his two week long vacation and he admitted to feeling a deep sense of relief. Superman, JLAer, and Clark Kent, daily reporter, had been very busy. Normally he was inexhaustible but there were times he needed to be at home, and feel a sense of stillness and peace. He would never get that in Metropolis and the Fortress of Solitude, while it was quiet, it was sterile and isolated. Smallville offered relaxation and the emotional connection to others that most beings require to know that they were needed and loved. It was nice to know people missed him. That they thought of him and would be glad to see him come home.

It was already past one am and he could see from the farmhouse that everyone must have long retired. He had already called his mother and told her not to wait up for him because he had not been sure he would make it home. He carried a rucksack and satchel bag which contained extra clothes for his stay and his laptop and important documents. As he walked to the barn, he frowned. There was a pale glow coming from under the door.

He knew before he pushed the door. He could hear her heart and smell her.

She was sitting on the bottom of the steps that led up to the loft. There was a sleeping kitten between her feet and she was writing in a book. A lantern sat on the step above her. When she heard he door and felt the draft, she jerked to her feet, startling the kitten that skittered off the step to run behind some bales of hay. Her hand grabbed the nearest tool hanging from a post.

"Whoa. It's only me." He blurred and was already holding her wrist.

Their eyes locked onto each other and she breathed in some surprise, "Kal…"

Their eyes ran the length of her arm to her hand that was wrapped around the handle of a hay hook.

"I don't think Pa would be too happy if you broke that hay hook on my hide. It's kind of an antique."

She blushed as he gently disengaged his grasp from her wrist. "I am sorry. I suppose taking a hay hook to you of all people is foolish. But it was the closest thing I could reach for..."

He took the tool out of her hand and hung it up, and pulled on the light switch. He could see she was wearing jeans and a sweater. "You're a bit jumpy, aren't you?"

She picked up her book, and slotted the pen in its spine. "I did not expect anyone at this time."

"Why are you up so late?"

"I…could not sleep. I had some bad dreams and needed a place to think. The barn is quiet and comforting in a strange sort of way…and I had company…" She glanced ruefully where the kitten was hiding.

"I know what you mean. Dreaming of Apokolips still?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"If you need to talk…"

"J'onn has been helping me. But thank you for offering."

"Yes, J'onn mentioned that your last assessment was good and that you have made significant progress."

"The next one will be in six months and if that goes well, then he says I might have the tag removed."

"Diana, I'm sorry I haven't been available…"

She interrupted, "It is okay, Kal. I know you have been busy. But you're here now."

They smiled at each other. There was something comforting to both of them in her last sentence. He looked at the book and pen in her hand. "So are you practicing writing?"

"Your mother gave me this book. She said it is a journal. That I could practice as well as write my thoughts down. It has been very helpful to me. "

"Yes, writing is very cathartic." He went to pick up his bags and she said, "Well, I should leave you to rest. It is good to see you. Good night, Kal."

"Wait. I have something for you."

She stopped and turned, her brows creasing. His hand went into the rucksack. He produced a round, floral box tied with a pink ribbon.

"You bought me a gift?" She looked a little bemused. "Kal, I have nothing to reciprocate…"

"It's nothing much," he dismissed. "You don't have to reciprocate."

She tucked her journal under her arm and tugged on the ribbon and gingerly peeked under the lid. Her eyes gleamed in surprise. "Chocolates! Oh. They are so pretty…I…can I even eat them?"

"Yes, they're an assorted collection. That little paper on the top tells you what's in the individual ones." He did not admit that he had initially stopped to pick up a Hershey bar from the vending machine in the Planet lobby and then somehow that led to an hour visiting the finest chocolate shops in Metropolis, and then he ended up 40 miles west of Florence, Italy, to get the box. "You know, Bobby sagely advised me how much you enjoyed chocolate, so I thought I could pick you up some."

She offered up the box to him. "Here. You first."

He teased, "What? Think I'm likely to poison you?"

She pouted. "Kal! I just want you to have the first one. It is only right that you should have first taste."

He quirked a brow. "Well, I might not be satisfied with one."

"Well, you can have two," she retorted, her eyes dancing.

He smiled and took one. "Thank you."

She covered the box and stated, "I shall see you in the morning."

He cocked his head at her in amusement. She was definitely more at ease since he last saw her. And clearly asserting that regalness that was so much a part of her overall demeanor. He gave a mock bow. "Yes, you shall, Princess."

She narrowed her eyes at him but saw the good natured twinkle and smiled, "Good night, Kal."

"Good night, Diana."

* * *

It was seven am and Clark was lounging on the sofa in a tee shirt, jogging bottoms and socks. He had risen since five am and had seen to the animals and made breakfast. His mother had come down at six am only to be turned back by him with a command for her and Pa to lie in for a while. She had protested but he was adamant. All the morning chores had been done and since they rarely got the chance, it was time for them to just relax. He would have no argument. He had followed it up by serving them breakfast in bed and the morning paper.

Now he relaxed watching TV, and eating a bowl of cereal. Diana was asleep and he had not woken her up but there was fresh yogurt, fruit, bagels, cream cheese, jam and coffee waiting for her.

He was putting his empty bowl down on a tray and picking up his glass of freshly squeezed orange juice when she appeared.

"Good morning, Kal."

He turned his head. She entered the living room and his lips twitched. Diana's hair was in a braid and a little rumpled from sleep. But what made him want to chuckle was what she was wearing. It was a thick, flannel night gown that clearly belonged to his mother.

It was long sleeved and because Diana was so tall, it reached just past the knees. But it was over sized and very old fashioned. All Diana needed was a cap on her head and a candle in her hand.

He grinned. "Good morning, Laura Ingalls."

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing. Come, sit down and I'll get you some coffee."

She sat on the couch while it took him mere seconds to return to her with a steaming mug. "I've got breakfast laid out whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Kal." She looked at the television. "What are you looking at?"

He sunk back on the sofa. "Saturday morning cartoons."

"Oh." She normally watched television when the Kents did and it usually consisted of the news, documentaries and classic movies and since they never watched cartoons, this was a first for her. She looked at the two dimensional cat chasing the mouse with a mallet.

"Who are they and why are they bent on murdering each other?"

"That's Tom and Jerry. Sometimes allies but mainly enemies trying to establish their own territory in the house. No one really dies but the fun is in the plots they hatch to get rid of each other."

She sat forward as if intrigued. "Oh."

She stared at the screen and suddenly burst out laughing when Tom slipped and the mallet flew in the air above him and then fell on his head. Her laughter grew as more mishaps occurred and loud bangs, and smacking noises filled the screen

Clark enjoyed the sight of her laughing freely. She had a lovely laugh. It was like a bell or chime. It tinkled and then pealed. There was a real innocence to her despite all the death she had witnessed and pain she had endured. He was relieved to see that it had not destroyed her ability to find enjoyment in life.

When it was over, she turned to him with beaming eyes. "That was funny. I enjoyed it very much. Poor Tom. The lady kicked him out."

"Oh, Tom will be back, don't you worry about him. And there are lots more of that type of thing on TV if you want to see it. I'll rent you some Chaplin. Makes sense you would like slap stick. Um, so, is that all you have to sleep in, Diana?"

She looked down at herself. "Your mother gave it to me. I have two others. It is warm and comfortable."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. But you really should have your own nightwear. We could go and do some shopping today if you like…because you do need more clothes…that is, unless, you have plans with Nick."

"I have no plans with Nick. Why should I have plans with him?" She looked genuinely puzzled.

"Well, he has been visiting you."

"Yes, but he is not visiting today," she returned, matter of fact. "Is there a problem, Kal?"

"Why would there be, Diana?"

She eyed him uncertainly for a second but since he looked his usual calm self, she asked, "Where would we go to shop?"

"I was thinking Metropolis."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I would like that."

"Great. I'll talk to Ma and Pa and I suggest you grab breakfast and we get ready. We'll be using the train, and there's one that leaves at nine am. Let's aim for that."

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry for the long delay. Real life has been hectic plus my computer crashed and was down for 2 weeks. Anyway, promise you will not have long to wait for the next chap. It will be up before the weekend. Thanks for you patience._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Clark and Diana drove the old pick-up to the train station. It spluttered once but overall gave no other trouble.

"We could have flown to Metropolis," Diana remarked, after they bought their tickets and headed for the platform.

"Yeah, we could but we need people to see I'm home for the holidays and that means using the pick up and traveling on the train."

They got curious stares as they stood on the platform. Some of the town regulars waved at Clark and even came up to say hello. Diana was dressed in a skirt, blouse and jacket and wore shoes with medium heels. Her hair was braided and coiled. She wore no accessories and carried a hand bag. She looked elegant when she was not fidgeting. She shifted a little uncomfortably as she kept having to adjust the strap on her shoulder and holding her skirt down as it fluttered with the breeze.

"I should have worn the jeans. This skirt feels like it will blow up. And this hand bag is not very practical, is it?" she complained softly. "Couldn't I get a bag like the one you carried last night?"

He smiled. "No. This is what women use and it's considered quite fashionable."

She snorted. "Female fashion makes little sense. I think men have the better options for clothes. You always seem to look very comfortable with your sensible shoes and purse…"

Clark was in a pair of trousers, a shirt and pullover sweater. He interjected with a twinkle in his eyes, "For your information, I carry a wallet, not a purse. And impractical or not, you certainly carry off your garments well."

She made a face. "Are you teasing me?"

"No. Not this time. Though it's going to be a bit uncomfortable for both of us judging by the stares we're already getting. I'm used to having people walk past me. Blending in. Let's hope when we get to the city we get lost in the crowd."

* * *

"Can I carry your bag, Miss? Perhaps call you a taxi?"

Diana shook her head. "No. I have help." She indicated to Clark sitting on a chair with shopping bags at his feet as she was given the bag with her new winter boots by a blushing, male cashier. She added, "But thank you for the offer."

A fellow sales assistant, who was supposed to be refilling the shelves with polish and cleaners, said wistfully as she walked off, "Lucky bastard."

The cashier muttered, "I know. He must have money or something to snag her."

Diana walked past customers who paused to glance at her, and even part like the red sea to make room for her.

She announced with relief, "Kal, I'm done."

He rose and picked up the bags at his feet. So far they had been pounding the pavements for the last three hours and had brought more clothes, lingerie, nightwear, and shoes. It had been hours of people, especially men, tripping over themselves to open doors, step aside, bow, compliment and blush for and at her. It might have been tiresome to witness, in addition to hearing her being asked if she was a model or told several times that she should be a model or an actress. It should have irked him. But it didn't for two reasons. He was a patient man. And Diana needed him. He was there to remind her that she couldn't glare or snap at people for simply admiring her and his presence was actually soothing to her whenever she felt overwhelmed by the attention. "Great. Do you need anything else?"

"I do not believe so. I can hold some of those bags, Kal," she protested when he took the bag with the boots from her.

"I'm sure you could. But we're trying to blend in and as you're too beautiful to carry as much as a napkin, I'd look a bit suspect if I allowed you to carry even one bag."

Diana rolled her eyes but her lips smiled a little. It was the second time he had complimented her today. Although it was not direct, it was an honest admission and she found it odd that although dozens of people had complimented her, none of them made her feel as pleased as when Clark did it.

"Fine; if we must continue the charade I will try not to feel guilty. You are Superman after all."

"Touche, Princess. Well, I think we should have some lunch. I'm starved and I know a great restaurant near Centennial Park which is only a ten minute walk from here."

* * *

Lunch was a pleasant affair as the restaurant staff knew Clark Kent well. If they were a little bemused to see his lovely companion they did not show it. In fact, most of them seemed genuinely glad that the shy but respectful reporter had snagged himself a beautiful lunch date. Diana spoke to Clark about his life in the big city and his job at the Planet and she saw that despite him not being able to show his true self, there was still a lot of truth in Clark Kent, the reporter. He might have to spill water on himself or trip over a chair as he went to the restroom and be called a clumsy oaf by a peeved customer but despite all that there were the people who knew him and treated him with respect.

The manager came up and smiled at them. "Is everything okay, Mr Kent? Did Miss enjoy her meal?"

"Wonderful as usual. Tell Chef Paul he outdid himself on the beef bourguignon once again."

"I enjoyed my fish dish very much," replied Diana, flashing a courteous smile.

"We have a lovely white chocolate raspberry cheesecake for dessert…It would be on the house…I thought you might like to sample it…" The manager smiled a little inanely at Diana as he said it.

Clark tried not to laugh. As a valued customer he always got things on the house but he was sure having Diana today did help. He was about to accept when out of the corner of his eyes he saw the hostess leading in two people he had been hoping not to see.

He muttered, "Darn it."

Diana cocked her head at him in concern. "What?"

He pretended to consult his watch and then looked at the manager. "I'm sorry. We're on a tight schedule today…I think the bill would do…"

Diana looked a little disappointed. "But I wanted to taste this white chocolate cheese dessert, Ka…Clark."

"You did? Okay. Can you give us a doggy bag?" Clark asked. "And hurry, please."

"I...certainly." The manager walked away looking a little confused.

She frowned. "Kal, what is it?"

Clark bent his head and muttered, "Just keep you head down. No. Don't look around."

A woman's voice sounded crisp and clear. "What? No, I don't want that table. Come on, Jimmy, we are not sitting behind the post. I see a table over there. Yes, that one."

"But it's for four, ma'am…and you're two and it's quite packed right now…"

Lois Lane put her hands on her hips. "Do you know who I am?"

The young waitress seemed to cower. "I…"

"Oh, come on, Lois, I'm starving. We can sit there…" began Jimmy impatiently.

"No. I am a regular here and I will not be tossed behind some post. I mean, to put any customer behind that post is unacceptable. " She looked at the waitress' name tag scathingly. "Is it to tether your customers or bar them from the rest of the patrons?"

The girl seemed to want to sink to the floor and customers were looking at them now.

The hostess, who had taken a break to go to the restroom and left one of the new waitresses to cover her, hurried up and intervened. "Miss Lane, how are you? Please, come this way. I have a great table for you but it will just take two minutes as the customer is paying his bill and moving on. It's the one by the window with the view of the pond. Please excuse, Janice. She's only been here a couple of days." The hostess gave the red faced girl the signal to go onto something else.

Lois looked at the hostess. "Well, that's fine. I can wait a moment. Fact, I'll use the restroom, while the table is prepared."

Diana watched her walk towards the restroom and she looked at Clark. "Lois Lane. Kal, are you trying to avoid her?"

"Yes. I thought she was going to New York this weekend."

"But why?"

"Things are still awkward between us."

"But you work with her. I expect you would see her all the time."

"Yes, but I don't have to see her all day and team up with her or make small talk. Plus she is extremely inquisitive."

"Oh. I see. You think she will ask you questions about me."

"I don't think. I know. You don't know her, Diana. She's a blood hound. She is smart enough to even work out you tried to slit her throat."

Diana was silent for a moment and then said, "I was masked. I doubt she would. However, I would think if you are treating with me as if I need to be hidden she will suspect something. Do you not think I can handle myself in front of her?"

"No…it's not that…"

"What is it then?"

Clark found himself caught in her candid sapphire gaze and he colored a little as he was forced to acknowledge an unexpected truth.

How could he explain to Diana that there were some things that he kept to himself and he cherished his privacy and she was slowly working herself into his life becoming more than just a task or duty? He did not want Lois or anyone focusing on her or what she was becoming to him.

He was about to make an excuse about keeping Clark and Superman separate when the bill and doggy bag came. He pulled out a wad of notes and said, "Keep the change." The waiter looked delighted to see the tip and said happily, "Do come again, Mr Kent."

Clark rose and picked up their shopping bags. Lois was still in the restroom. Jimmy was at the bar with his back turned. Now was the perfect time to slip out unnoticed.

Diana sighed and, taking up the doggy bag, rose to follow. They were about to slip past Jimmy when a couple of patrons rose and hurried over to them. They looked to be college students.

One blushed and stammered as his eyes fell on Diana, "Er,…sorry to interrupt…Can… we have your autograph?"

Diana looked stumped and stared at Clark.

Clark said politely, "Gentlemen, I think you're making a mistake. My friend is not a celebrity and nor does she give autographs."

The boys looked at Diana and suddenly blushed even more. "Oh…jeeze! She looked a little like one of those Victoria Secret models …We can see now she isn't. Oh, God, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay. She gets that a lot," said Clark, trying to pass.

"But she's really beautiful. She could be one," his companion continued, and put his hand on his heart. "Um, in case she does become one…could we get a heads up by getting her autograph now?"

He said curtly, "Trust me, she isn't going to be a model," and he gently urged Diana past the two. "Come on."

A voice rang across the floor. "Clark Kent, is that you?"

Clark winced and turned and saw Lois coming back from the restroom. She elbowed Jimmy as she paused at the bar. "Jimmy, look who we have here."

Jimmy turned and his eyes widened.

"C.K! What are you doing here?"

Clark had to move with Diana closer now to the bar as the four of them were blocking the floor.

Lois' eyes narrowed as it fell upon Diana. "Yes, Clark. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

In his best Clark Kent manner, he said, "I am. I'm…I just came to do some, um, errands today and am going back tonight."

"Really? So who is your lovely friend, Clark? Do introduce her," Lois purred, her eyes assessing Diana from head to toe.

Clark flushed. "This is Miss Diana Prince. She's a friend of the family and she's staying with my parents in Smallville. Diana, these are two of my work colleagues. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen."

Diana greeted them. "How do you do?"

Lois folded her arms across her chest and Jimmy smiled from ear to ear as he shook her hand. "C.K. mentioned you. I'm glad to see you. My condolences to your family."

"Thank you, Mr Olsen."

Clark explained to Lois whose brows were quirking, "Diana lost both her parents recently. They were friends of my mother hence the reason she is in Smallville."

Lois said, "I see. Sorry for your loss, Miss Prince. So Jimmy already knows about Miss Prince, huh? Well, time does move on and make things better Miss Prince. Isn't that right, Clark?"

"Er, yes. Time does heal most things…,"he faltered.

Diana nodded politely. "Thank you for your sentiments, Miss Lane."

Lois looked at the bags in Clark's hands. "Did some shopping I see?"

"Diana has never been to Metropolis and needed a few things," explained Clark, knowing Lois was checking the names of the stores and would know they had even purchased lingerie.

"Quite a few things from the looks of it. Did you help her choose, Clark?"

Jimmy coughed and tried to cut her off, "So you're not American, are you, Miss Prince?"

"No. I was living in Greece when I came here. I moved around Europe. My father was in the army."

Lois interjected, " Enjoying Kansas? Life on a farm with Clark here? Milking cows? Rolling in hay?"

Jimmy nudged her from the back as if to silently chide her. He was accustomed to her vinegary ways and knew she was still bitter about her and Clark but there no excuse to be rude to a stranger.

Diana answered bluntly, "I enjoy it more than breathing in city fumes and incessant noise. In fact, there is a strong smell of stale smoke in here. Can you smell it, Clark?"

Knowing Lois was still sensitive about her inability to kick a smoking habit and seeing she looked a little irritated, Clark announced quickly, "Er, we really need to go, Diana."

Jimmy suddenly looked a little mischievous. He inquired casually, "Hey, C.K. maybe you will bring Miss Prince to the New Year's Eve party?"

"Jim, I really don't think…"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, Jimmy. Miss Prince probably has a hot date lined up and we know Clark hates parties. He never attends anything but the Christmas lunch and he's on vacation."

Diana volunteered for their benefit, "I do not have a date."

Jimmy looked inspired. "She's free, Clark. Miss Prince, how would you like to come to a party? C.K. needs an escort."

Diana looked at Clark. "If Clark wants an escort, I will be happy to attend."

Jimmy said enthusiastically, "See, she'll come! What do you say?"

" I'll think about it," he replied. "Really, Diana, we must go. Have a merry Christmas you two and I'll see you soon."

Diana smiled politely at them and she followed him out. Clark could hear Jimmy and Lois clearly even as they crossed the street.

"You were so rude, Lois."

"Hey, I'm not the one going around lying to people about who I am. I wonder if he told her his big secret."

"That's neither here nor there. You could cut the guy some slack and could have been more encouraging in letting him know that he can come to the party."

"I'm not preventing him from coming anywhere. He does not need my permission."

"He's being a gentleman and trying to make things easy for you. You have Richard now and C.K…"

She hissed, "Is Superman and can bed any damn woman he wants. Have you seen the women he works on the Justice League with? Pardon me if I have little sympathy for him. He wants to come and bring this …this…beauty queen, then let him. I just hope he doesn't lie to her like he did me."

Clark sighed inwardly.

Diana was very quiet as they entered the park. She suddenly stopped and asked, "Are you ashamed of being seen with me, Kal?"

He halted. "What? No. What makes you say that?"

"I do not understand why you would not attend this function. Your friend Jimmy Olsen clearly wants you there and your initial reason for not going was because you did not have an escort but since I am willing to be your escort…I could only imagine, you do not want to be seen with me in that capacity."

"No, Diana, I am not ashamed of you…I…"

"Well,Kal?" She looked up into his eyes and he found could not lie to her. He could even not sugar coat it.

He sighed. "You're too beautiful to be seen in that capacity with Clark Kent."

She suddenly found she felt a little impatient with him. "I do not understand that logic. You are with me now. People are seeing us together now."

"Diana, these people who stare at us…they do not know us. We mean little to their lives. They see us, ogle you, wonder what the heck you're doing with me…and they move on. The people at the Daily Planet are like an extended family. They know me and they know mild mannered Mr Kent does not nab beautiful women. If I took you, the attention would be endless and the questions would be endless and I don't need questions. I have operated like this for years. It has served me well. Especially to protect those I care about."

He began to walk. Slouching only as Clark Kent could slouch.

She felt in step with him but she was not yet ready to let it drop. "When you were with Lois Lane as Superman, what were you hoping to achieve there, Kal?"

"I was hoping that she would accept me when I told her I was Clark. As a couple of reporters getting together no one would question it. And you know what happened there when I told her. There is a huge difference in hiding in the shadows and telling the woman you was dating that you actually the same guy who trips over her, who spills coffee on her desk, who exasperates her, and looks like a geek."

"Is Lois not a famous face in Metropolis, Kal?" Diana pointed to a billboard that could be seen high above them and a face smirking down at them.

Clark conceded, "Yes, she is a star reporter."

"Is she not a desirable female too?"

"Yes. What is your point?"

"What then is the difference with you being escorted by Lois as opposed to someone like me?"

"You're a royal Princess. There will be a day that you will take your place in the world and you will be more famous than Lois. Plus, when she walks into a room, men don't act like if they suddenly can't speak the English language. Clark Kent cannot contend with that kind of attention."

"But you were willing to take a chance on a woman who worshipped one part of you and bolted the moment she found out there was more to you than a man who could fly and hit things?"

He looked at her startled. "I…"

"You might as well say to me being seen with any man…even Nick Ford is a waste of my time too by this low opinion you have of Clark Kent."

He stopped and expostulated, "I do not have a low opinion of Cla…myself. "

"Then why can you not accept me as an escort to a simple gathering? " she persisted.

"Diana, it is not as simple as that …"

"Ah." She put a finger to her cheek and pondered. "So if you were handsome and personable as Clark Kent and you wore a mask or just hid in the shadows then revealed yourself to Lois…she would have no trouble, would she? Clark Kent without glasses and right fitting garments is no dilemma for any woman to notice, is he? Would loving you as a confident, handsome Clark Kent be some real challenge for her? What difference is there between him and Superman? Why could she just not love you as mild mannered Clark? Do not speak to me about appearances, Kal. My so called beauty never helped me or made anyone care for me as a person with a heart and mind of her own. In fact, I often wished I was hideous. But even if I were, it would not have saved me. Nothing on Apokolips could save anyone. You tell me I do not need a mask here. I understand why you have to wear one in Clark Kent…but it does not mean he deserves less."

Once again he looked a little stunned by her frankness and he got no chance to reply when a hot dog vendor hailed him.

"Mr Kent! Great to see you! I thought you'd gone home. Care to have one on the house?" He doffed his cap at Diana and acknowledged her with a shy, "Miss, you can have one too if you like."

Clark pushed the swirling thoughts in his head aside to reply to the elder man. "No, Mr Harris, we just ate. But thanks. How's the family?"

"Great. Bobby loved the autograph you got from the Flash by the way. He treasures it like it's gold. Thanks for thinking of my grandson."

"Oh, it was nothing. I remembered you said Billy loves the Flash and the guy was standing right next to me. He was so great about it too."

"Well, the wife loved that piece you wrote on the retired school teacher that set up a school in her home for the street kids. Because of you highlighting it, it's gotten volunteers and sponsors. And the kids themselves are getting a chance at good homes. You know, Mr Kent, she and Bobby thinks you are a hero. Superman in her mind can't hold a candle to you. She is voting for you for the best story for the year by Metropolis readers. I think you have a great chance over that Lois Lane lady. I guess first hand accounts of being attacked by an alien force and kidnapped and nearly killed is dramatic stuff but it's stuff that you report that's real life, ya know?"

Clark cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed by the compliment. Especially as it came on the heels of Diana's challenging words. "Um, tell Mrs Harris thanks for the kind thoughts. Er, we can't idle too long. My friend and I have lots to do. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Tell your folks I said hi. You must bring them back for a visit and happy holidays to you and Miss!"

"I will. Have a Merry Christmas yourself."

Diana observed as they walked away, "He seems a very nice man."

"He is. I…"

Another voice shouted, "Mr Kent! Whose the pretty lady?"

They stopped to see a tramp sitting on a bench waving at them. Clark smiled and looked at the doggy bag in Diana's hand. "I know you can't wait to taste this but could I? Old Max probably hasn't had a good meal in days."

She handed it over. "Yes, of course."

He put the shopping bags down and went over to the man and chatted with him for a couple of minutes. Clark then passed him the doggy bag and a few dollars. The tramp blew a kiss at Diana.

As he joined her and picked up the bags, Diana observed, "Clark Kent is well recognized."

"I guess."

"A star reporter in his own right just like Lois Lane?"

"Well, not that stellar."

She added emphatically, "He is well liked too. By many, many people, who thinks he deserves good things."

Clark stopped abruptly and suddenly narrowed his eyes at her. "You are a very cunning woman."

Diana blinked innocently."Am I?"

His lips twitched. "Yes and you've driven your point home. Fine. We'll go."

"Go where?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. To the party.

She smiled broadly. "Ah, the party. So Clark Kent will accept me as his escort?"

"Clark Kent was baited, cajoled and flattered into taking you as his escort," he retorted, but he was not annoyed. In fact, he was honestly surprised by her logic and her ability to make him reflect on his own fears just by her honesty. She seemed to understand so much. He admitted softly, "Yes. I will accept you as my escort. I would be honored. Thank you, Diana."

"You are welcome, Kal."

They walked on, smiling, a feeling of ease settling between them. As they reached the end of the path and stepped out the pavement of another street, Diana asked, "Are we going to the train station now?"

"Not yet. I want to take you somewhere. But first we need to put these bags somewhere."

"Where?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were stepping out a taxi and standing before an apartment building in a quiet block off a main street.

"This is where I live." He led her up the steps, and they were buzzed in by the doorman, whose eyes nearly popped out of his head along with the janitor who was mopping the foyer. Clark smiled and greeted them as he and Diana headed for the elevator.

He could hear them whisper as the elevator doors shut.

"Wow, did you see that? Who is she?"

"How did he manage it is my question."

"Maybe they're just going up to do an interview."

"Well, we'll see how long that interview takes. It's always the quiet ones who surprise you. I can't tell you the last time I saw him bring a woman here other than his old mother."

"Maybe she's a prostitute."

"Don't be an ass. Does she look like a prostitute to you?"

"Hey, there are some classy call girls. Like that Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. Did you see all the shopping bags? Richard Gere bought tons of stuff for her."

"Hmmm…but Kent isn't a billionaire like Gere. Anyway, prostitute or not, it's about time Mr Kent gets laid."

They stepped out onto the top floor. Clark had made sure to secure the apartment at the end of the corridor that faced the park so when he flew out as Superman no one could see him.

He found his key and opened the door. "Come in."

Diana entered and looked around curiously as Clark put the bags down on the floor and went and flicked on a light switch. The waning daylight meant inside was very dim. She saw that the kitchen and living room were separated by a counter and a corridor led no doubt to his bathroom and bedroom. He also had a small balcony. The sitting room was a neat space with parquet flooring. He had a beige couch and two arm chairs, and a homey looking throw was folded in a corner with the throw pillows. The coffee table was simple and there were shelves with his books and ornaments from his visits to other parts of the world as Clark Kent reporter, and one picture frame with him and the Kents. In a corner was his work station, with a standing lamp and a desk top computer. There were binders and files in a neat pile.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Soda? Juice?"

Diana turned and saw him stroll to the kitchen. She came to the counter. "Water, please."

As he poured them both a glass of ice water, Diana studied the simple kitchen. She knew he was adept at cooking, so she expected in the cupboards he had all the utensils he needed. Her eyes fell on a well stocked spice rack, coffee maker, toaster, microwave and the quaint napkin holder that had winter ducks on it, a sign that it probably came from his mother. Just like the oven mit and the pot holders with the roosters that hung from hooks on a wall.

"Thank you." She walked to the balcony door and looked out at the horizon. "It's very different, Kal. There is so much noise and activity and people. Nothing like Smallville or Themyscira. How do you cope with it? As Superman? With all the voices? "

"It's not always easy. But you learn to tune it out and realize that there are some things that people can deal with themselves and that there is a reason why we have police, firemen, soldiers, paramedics, doctors and nurses. I have to learn that not everyone wants or needs my help. But when you do help or save someone, there is nothing more satisfactory. Knowing you saved someone's father, mother, child, house or pet. The world is ready to embrace those who are prepared to work to make it a better one."

She murmured, "They must trust you very much."

"I earn people's trust by doing what I do." He looked at her meaningfully. "Anyone with a will and a desire can be a hero, Diana."

"I am not sure I could ever be."

"You've started already."

She said wryly, "That is kind of you to say, Kal, but it is far from the truth. On the surface of it I am only here because Darkseid rejected me."

"You are here because it is not in your soul or psyche to be his servant. Else why did you come to help me against Steppenwolf ? Pitting yourself against Grayven who tried to kill you once?"

She confessed, " Kal, I feel as if my being here bodes ill for the Earth. I have these dreams and…they scare me."

He said, "I have enemies who hate me and will always want to attack Metropolis or the Earth because I am here. I do not let that stop me from doing what I need to do. You have people who have faith in you. Your mother, sister, J'onn, my parents, Artemis…me."

"I know and it terrifies me that I might disappoint you all."

"Half an hour ago you also proved to me that you're a very wise woman."

She smiled ruefully. "It's easier when it is not one's self one has to consider."

"You do not have to do it all alone. Remember that." He took her empty glass and carried it to the sink. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he took up her bag and slipped it on her shoulder.

"It's a surprise." He slid the balcony door open. "It's four thirty and the sun is just setting and we have to fly to our destination."

She looked a little bewildered. "Fly?"

They stepped onto the balcony. He blurred into his Superman suit. "We'll be back for our bags. Now, I need to ask your permission to hold you so we can get there swiftly."

Diana's cheeks reddened and she said stiffly. "W-what? I can fly! I do not need you to hold m…"

He put his hand up and interjected gently, "Hear me out. I know you can fly fast. Mach 4 isn't going to be enough for what I had in mind. I was kind of thinking hypersonic speed? "

Diana looked suspicious. "Kal, where are you taking me and why do we have to fly so fast?"

"It's a place where there is a lot of security and I really don't want cameras picking you up or any one seeing a woman flying alongside Superman." He undid his cape and wrapped it around her with a smile. "You can take the speed and heat but your clothes won't. So may I?"

"I suppose so…" She gasped as he lifted her up in his arms and before she knew it her cheek was resting against his solid chest and she was listening to his heart and smelling his elemental maleness and clean cologne. He was speeding with her across the sky, leaving a contrail behind them. It was barely half a minute later when they were landing on a circular roof in a strange city.

He gently put her down and apologized, "Sorry about that if it was a bit rough. I don't fly with regular human passengers that fast…But we're here."

Clark looked a little flushed in the cheek and she couldn't quite explain why she felt so breathless. The cape was slipping off her shoulders and she took it and handed it to him. "Where are we?"

He gestured to her to follow him. They floated down the side of the building and landed on a wide terrace on the side. Clark walked to the glass doors and rapped on it. A woman with gray hair, sitting at a table, pulled her glasses down and smiled as one who had been waiting. "Superman."

She came to the door an opened it. "Come in."

He smiled. "Hello, Mrs Kapatelis. How are you?"

"Very well." Her eyes looked past his shoulder to Diana. "You brought her. Good."

"Yes. Diana, this is Julia Kapatelis, personal aide to the Ambassador. Julia, this is Diana, daughter to Queen Hippolyta and heir to Themyscira."

Julia stared at her as if she couldn't believe the sheer grace and beauty before her as well as the resemblance to Hippolyta and Donna. She bowed. "It is an honor, your Highness. Welcome to the Themysciran Embassy."

"Please, call me Diana. I had no idea I was coming here." She looked around in curiosity. "What city are we in?"

"Washington, DC."

"Is Artemis around?" asked Clark.

"No. She had a function to attend." She smiled. "But I have someone who would be very happy to see you. Especially you, Princess."

Diana looked curious. "Who?"

Julia led them out into the foyer and up the winding staircase that led up to the second floor. She led them down a corridor to a door and rapped loudly.

A voice cried, "Come in!"

The door opened and lounging on a bed, with earphones on, magazines and books scattered around her, was none other than Princess Donna. Her head turned and she let out a squeal as she saw who stood on the threshold.

"Diana!"

* * *

"So, we have talked about my University life and you relaxing on the farm and doing psychological tests with J'onn. Is there anything else exciting you have done, Diana?"

Donna was sitting with Clark and Diana in the kitchen near the breakfast bar. She had cut slabs of Black Forest cake for them, which they had devoured and they were now relaxing with empty plates in front of them.

"Diana has been shopping and making friends of the male persuasion," said Clark, with a glint of humor in his eyes. "She has impressed one in particular. He takes her on regular dates."

Donna's eyes sparkled. "Oh! Do tell! Not the shopping part that is."

Diana protested, "I am not "dating"!"

Clark replied, "Semantics. You are."

Diana argued, "Dating in this world means a social activity that is akin to courting. To see if males and females are attracted to one another and want to be together sexually or get into a long term relationship or contractual bond of marriage. I am not assessing Nick's adequacy as a future mate! You know that, Kal!"

"Well, perhaps you could tell him that. From what I'm told he thinks he has a chance."

"I did. I did tell him I was not interested nor was he to expect sexual favors. He seems to understand that and says he just wants to offer his time. Are you saying he is lying, Kal?"

Donna looked at one to the other. Something very interesting was unfolding before her.

Clark replied, "No. Of course not. But is it so odd to think that though he might be offering his time part of him does not desire more from you?"

"You offer your time. You do not desire more from me, do you?"

Donna asked naughtily, "Yes, Superman, do you?"

Clark gave her a chiding look. "Your Highness, really!"

Diana began crossly, "It was a rhetorical question, Donna!"

"Okay, okay…relax. Gosh, you two do not have to look so serious. I was teasing. The main thing, Diana, is that you are comfortable on Smallville. We were very worried about you. Mother asks for information after you every day and she petitions the Senate every week in an attempt to review your exile."

Clark asked curiously, "How is that going?"

"Slow but sure. It's really the more conservative heads that are a little cautious. And J'onn's reports and your own have been helping her case. I think it is only a matter of time they vote and she gets to go home. Mother hopes to visit you soon as well, Diana."

Diana smiled. "I will be glad to see her."

Donna sighed. "I hope one day we can be like normal sisters. Go to a movie or to a restaurant or to shop for clothes. I'm glad at least Superman brought you to see me." She reached out to touch Diana's hand. "I missed you, Diana."

"I missed you too, Donna."

Clark looked at the time on his com link regretfully. "Diana, we need to get back. We have to catch the train."

Donna accompanied them to the roof top. Clark stepped aside, giving them some space to say good bye. This time Diana did not stiffen up nor flinch when Donna hugged her. She returned the embrace with sincerity.

Donna said, "I'm going to ask mother to bring me when she comes to visit you in Smallville."

"I would love to see you there, Donna."

She added thoughtfully, "The Embassy is having a charity dinner for New Year's Eve…I wish you could be there...I could ask Artemis to invite you…"

Diana blinked. "Oh…I do not think I can make it, Donna…We…I am going with Ka…Clark Kent to the Daily Planet's function that night."

Donna's brow rose with interest. She asked slyly, "Oh really? You are going as his, er, date?"

"No. I am going as his escort."

"There is a difference, is there?"

"Of course, Kal does not want sex from me…"

Donna coughed. "Really? How can you tell?"

Diana suddenly stammered, " He…I…we…"

Clark stepped in now. "Okay, you don't have to answer that, Diana. Time to go. Really, Princess Donna, stop baiting your sister."

Donna grinned. "Sorry, Diana." She gave her an apologetic hug. " I am just teasing. You two are just so easy to make fun of. You take care of my sister, Superman. Else I will have to send Mother with the sword of Hephaestus for you."

"I will do my best."

Diana smiled. "Good bye, Donna." She looked at Clark and asked briskly, "Are you going to carry me, Kal?"

Clark groaned aloud and put his hand over his eyes.

Donna put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Carry _you_? By Hera, now I want to hear this explanation!"

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks as usual for the reviews and for the sm/ww fans who might be interest, the Message Board on the SM/WW Archive is back up and running._


	23. Chapter 23

The little things? The little moments? They aren't little.**  
**- John Zabat-Zinn

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

It was a custom of the town to have an annual Christmas Drop-In three days before the actual holiday itself. Martha and Jonathan Kent went to it every year. Martha always baked a Christmas cake for the gathering and this year was to be no exception. However, two days before the event, Jonathan picked up a nasty cold. He tried resting and using medication but had to surrender to the fact that he was too sick to go anywhere. So it was that Clark found himself facing the prospect of being the representative for the Kent household.

"You don't have to stay long if you don't want to. You'd just give the cake to the committee and show your face. Of course, you could take Diana. It would be a nice chance for her to mingle and practice for your Daily Planet party."

"Take Diana? Isn't Ford doing that?"

"Not really. He asked her but she told him she was already getting a lift with us. You Pa sounds chesty. I don't want him taking the cold night air and I can't leave him."

He was really hoping to get some research done for a story he was working on but it was rare for his mother to impose upon him.

"So I take Diana and the cake? Fine."

* * *

He and Diana were in the pickup about six thirty pm and heading for the Community Center in town. Diana wore her black dress and carried a red shawl and Clark wore a smart shirt, trousers and jacket. Diana held the cake on her lap.

The night was bitterly cold.

"I think it'll snow," he commented, as they neared the town.

"Snow? I've seen ice covered planets but I've never experienced snow. Is it worth seeing?

"I think so. I'll show you how to build a snowman if it falls and settles."

"A snowman?"

"Yes and snow angels."

She smiled. "Sounds very interesting."

"Nope. It's not interesting. It's fun. We might even have a snowball fight."

She cocked her head inquiringly at him. "A snow ball fight?"

"You take snow and make it into compact balls and fling it at each other."

"I see. I can do that. My aim is generally very good. Do we wear protective gear?"

"Protective gear? Ha. Only wimps wear protective gear. And I might as well warn you, I give no quarter in snowball fights." His expression was deadly serious but his eyes twinkled.

Her eyes sparkled in return. "I shall be looking forward to it, Kal, and I would never expect you to give me quarter in a fight. It would offend me tremendously if you did."

The pickup suddenly made a strange noise. Clark let out a low oath as it began to splutter and ground to a halt. He pressed the gas and the engine made a sad attempt at revving and then it died.

He said exasperated, "I somehow knew this would happen." He opened the door, stepped out and opened up the bonnet. "Darn fuel pump."

She popped her head put the window. "Can you fix it, Kal?"

"Yes, but not without the proper tools and replacement part. The mechanical parts store would be shut in Smallville. It would take me some minutes, provided they have the part, to take a run and find an automotive outlet open in the next town. Will you be okay while I do that?"

"Of course."

He closed the bonnet and opened the door to lean down and fiddle with the radio. "The battery still has charge. So you can listen to something while I'm away. It's only Christmas Carols I can find but it'll set the mood for the Drop-In."

"I will be fine, Kal. I do not get cold either so you do not have to worry if the task takes a little longer that I will freeze. I like the Christmas songs. Especially that Fa la la one."

He chuckled. Over the last week Diana had indeed seemed to latch on to "Deck the Halls" and often could be heard humming it. He was about to straighten up, when the sound of a familiar engine could be heard on the road behind them. Clark's eyes clouded as Nick Ford's Mustang rumbled alongside the pickup.

Nick's window went down and he cried, "That old bucket of bolts needs to be put down, Kent! Waste of time and money. Buy a new truck. Hello, there Miss Diana. Looking lovely as always. So, I guess I gotta offer you two kids a lift? It's a bit tight at the back but I think we can fit you in, Kent."

Clark stifled the urge to shoot some beams at him. He said coolly, "I think I can fix it."

"You're braver than I am. In this cold? I'd sooner call a tow truck. Come on, don't have false pride. I'll even let you use my cell phone."

"I _have_ a phone and I know what's wrong. It'll take me a little while…"

"And you're going to have Miss Diana sit in the cold while you fiddle all night? If you really want to try, then fine but don't let the poor girl suffer. I'm offering you two a lift. There's a party going on and you shouldn't waste it out here."

Clark looked at Diana for a moment and then went around to her side. "Come on. He's right. You go on with him."

She looked at him a little mutinously. "But I can wait for you to fix…"

He dropped his voice. "Please. We can't be raising suspicions. I'll see you there soon, I promise. Besides that cake will freeze."

She got up, looking at him a little annoyed. She forced a smile as she went around to the passenger's side of the Mustang. "Thank you, Nick."

Nick reached over and opened the door for her. He replied, "That's more like it. I knew I should have picked you up. Well, Kent says he'll join us soon. Don't worry about him. He's a big, tough, corn fed lug like me. A little cold don't hurt us. But let's get you out of it. We won't want you missing the fun. They start promptly at six and they end at ten. It caters for the kids and old folks. But they have good food."

Clark watched the Mustang drive away and he looked at the sky. "God,I really want to punch that guy."

* * *

Nick stood by watching Diana from the sideline of the festively decorated hall of the community center as she sat with a group of kids as they opened their toys that Santa had brought in for them. Since their arrival Diana had been poached by several people. First by Billy who had shrieked her name and ran across to her; and then by a group of ladies who were friends of the Kents and wanted to know where Clark was and how Jonathan was doing. Abigail and Lorelei had especially expressed their dismay to hear how poor Clark was stuck with having to deal with the pickup by himself.

"That'll take him a while. I hope he won't miss the whole party!" Lorelei had complained. "You really should have brought him with you two!"

Nick had managed to get Diana to dance with him once and she had seemed very awkward doing it. She had also seemed very curious when Santa arrived and began giving out presents to the squealing kids and he had lost her when Billy dragged her away once again to show her his gift and meet his school friends.

Joe came up to stand next to him. "She's a stunner. Seems to like the kids. The Lewis kid is quite taken with her. Good sign."

Nick asked dryly, "That kids come before me?"

"Good motherhood material, you cantankerous lunkhead. It shows she had patience and nurturing qualities."

He tossed down his drink and went for another. "Stop talking baloney, Joe. I like the girl. I don't want to walk up the aisle nor have babies with her. I just want more than five minutes with her. She is my date, you know."

"Well, go and see what she's doing. Show some interest. And will you go easy on the eggnog?"

"Drinking is the only thing that's making this snooze fest tolerable."

"Uncle Clark!"

A voice squealed out as Clark Kent finally entered the Hall.

Billy grabbed Diana's hand and dragged her from her seat. "Look, it's Uncle Clark, Diana! Come on, let's go see him!"

Abigail greeted him at the door and took his jacket off him while Lorelei pulled him to the punch bowl and offered him a drink. She and her mother tutted and tsked as they heard his explanation for being late.

Abigail remarked with a cynical look at Diana, "You could catch consumption in this weather. Glad to see some people were able to take care of themselves."

Diana asked, as she and Billy reached them, "Is everything okay now, Clark?"

Lorelei pushed herself before Diana and rubbed Clark arm. "Poor Clark. You must be freezing. That punch should warm up your insides. When you are ready we have lots of great food. I made the chewy macaroons and candied yams. "

"Oh, thanks Lorelei. Everything is fine, Diana." He turned towards her to give her a reassuring smile.

Nick could not help but to stroll over and add his mocking voice. "So, Kent, did you walk all the way here or called the tow truck?"

"The pickup is outside. Only took me an hour to fix."

Nick's brows quirked in disbelief. "You fixed it? Well, how lucky is that. He's a jack of all trades, our Kent."

Lorelei purred, "Clark was always good with his hands."

"Oh yeah? Is that right, Lorelei?" asked Nick mockingly. "How do you know?"

Billy, meanwhile, was tugging at his arm. "Uncle Clark, come and see what Santa gave me and my friends!"

Lorelei chided, "Billy, Uncle Clark just walked in. Give him a break."

Clark put down his glass. "It's okay, Lorelei. Come on, Billy. Let's go."

Diana was left facing Lorelei, her mother and Nick. They looked at each other, a tad uncomfortable.

The deejay dimmed the lights and began to play some soft music once more and couples rose to take the floor.

Nick asked, "Care for another dance, Diana?"

She really did not care for this dancing business as she found it extremely awkward. But it was either that or trying to speak to Lorelei and her mother who were not the warmest of people. She accepted Nick's offer. When he pulled her close, she did not know if it was customary or not to do that. She glanced to see the couples around them. Many were clinging closely; some with their foreheads touching, others cheek to cheek and several of the women had their heads on their men's shoulder. To her relief, a few others did stand a few inches apart.

But Diana still was stiff as a board as she assumed the latter stance.

"Hey, relax. I'm not going to bite. Loosen up. Don't you dance where you come from?"

"Not much. I was never very good at this," she replied, in an attempt to deflect from the truth that she was very ignorant. On Apokolips dancing would be considered savage meanderings or what slave girls did for the amusement of the Elite.

"Well, it's tradition here. We dance on many occasions. I'll be happy to teach you."

* * *

Clark saw Diana and Nick dancing out the corner of his eyes and he had to admit Diana looked uncomfortable. He was tempted to get up and cut in but Bobby was excitedly showing him his Magic Show Trick set.

The next time Clark looked up, Lorelei was standing and holding her hand out.

"Well, Billy's had you for a while. Can I get you now?"

Clark hesitated.

She cajoled, "Come on, Clark, I've been waiting for you to dance with me for two hours." She gestured to her son who was showing off his egg and bag trick with his friends. "I don't think he'll even miss you."

Clark rose, took her hand and they walked onto the floor. Lorelei put her arms around his neck and he gently rested his hands on her back. As they danced he kept tabs on Nick and Diana who had left the dance floor to stand by the buffet table.

Lorelei demanded, "So, Clark, have you been avoiding me?"

"Why would you say that, Lorelei?"

"You've been home for a nearly a week and I've seen you once. And you only came to give me the names and numbers of landlords. You stuck around for less than half and hour and you spent half of it tossing a ball at Billy."

"Lorelei…"Clark tried to ignore her attempts to look sultry and suggestive at him. "I really don't know what you think you want or will get from me."

Her brows quirked and she leaned in. "Wow, no beating around the bush tonight. Okay, Let's be frank. I'm single. You're single. It's Christmas. Time to be of good cheer. What do you think?"

He pulled back gently from her effort to press closer. "Lorelei, listen to me. I like you but not that way. Look, I've tried not to give you the wrong impression and certainly not lead you on…"

She frowned suspiciously. "You always pop around to see Billy…Men don't pop around to see kids who aren't theirs for no reason at all."

" No, they don't; perhaps, that's true in some instances. But in this case I visit because I really like him. Billy is a great kid."

She seemed to digest what he said. He half expected her to be peeved. But she put a finger to his cheek and stroked it. "So, you're not head over heels for me. I know that. Ever since Lana Lang. But I'm a big girl. I've been around. And you're a grown man. You don't even have a woman. Heck, the last time you brought a woman home, she was some college girl eight years ago. When was the last you felt like a red blooded man, Clark? Lusty and wild? I can give you that if you like. No strings. If we're good together, you never know where it might take us. Live a little, Clark. Be reckless. Be selfish."

"I had someone in Metropolis."

She narrowed her eyes at him, a little surprised. She drawled, "So, you had a city girl? From your expression I see it was serious, huh?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me. She broke your heart."

"Not exactly. But I think we hurt each other. It was painful. It would be unfair to you, Lorelei. I couldn't even do the 'no strings attached' deal." His eyes drifted over to Diana. "I don't know if I could offer any woman anything without disappointing them."

Lorelei followed his gaze. She twisted her lips knowingly and with even a little envy. "You keep wanting women who are out of your reach, Clark Kent. Still, it was decent of you to be up front with me. But if you ever change your mind…" She batted her lashes.

The music stopped.

Clark bent and, to her surprise, he gently kissed her on the cheek. "One day you'll find yourself a good, decent man who won't be able to resist you. You wouldn't even have to ask. I hope you're not too angry with me."

She sighed and patted his shoulder. "How could anyone be mad at you? You've always been such a decent man and the only one who showed real interest in my son. God knows I'm not perfect and I can be a bit of a bitch, but I have a conscience and some pride. Now, is there anyone in this sad joint of kids and geriatrics to have a drink with?"

As she wandered off Clark turned towards the buffet table. There was no sign of Diana and Nick. He scanned the room and could not find them at all. He forced himself to go and pour himself a drink and not use his super vision or hearing.

Five minutes later when Irene from the boutique came up to asked after Diana, he was relieved to offer to go and find her.

* * *

Nick had finally gotten Diana out of the room of mainly elderly people and noisy children. It was already past nine and the clock was ticking and he wanted some time alone with her. He had used the excuse of them going to sit in the foyer and chat, the noise inside the hall being too distracting. Diana, for her part, was relieved to stop dancing so she nodded and followed him. The foyer as far as she was concerned was an open and well lit area and hosted the pretty tree with the multi-colored lights.

She stepped into the corridor and began to walk towards the front of the building with him. There were garlands, and icicle lights hanging along the way. They paused to admire the various pictures of the town as it had developed over the years. They had to mount three short steps to the foyer. As they did, Nick stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked up.

"Well, will you look at that?" He smiled charmingly at her.

Diana looked up and saw a leathery, green shrub with white berries hanging upside down from the middle of the door frame.

"Oh." Diana smiled widely. She truly did not know why there was a need to look so enthused at piece of a plant. She could barely remember what she had read on the computer about all the traditions and rituals. Most of the time if anyone expected her to know, she would just flash a dazzling smile and it seemed to do the trick of allaying their suspicions.

Nick whispered, "Can't let it go to waste, can we?"

Diana was expecting him to take it down. Perhaps they ate the berries or something. She acquiesced, "No, we should not."

Then to her utter astonishment Nick's hands closed about her upper arms and he pulled her to him. His lips planted a rather passionate kiss upon hers.

* * *

Clark had stepped out into the hall to look for Diana. His hearing had tuned into her heartbeat the moment Irene had asked after her. He knew she was out on the hall. He could hear their voices. Nick was playing the role of educator, as he told her about the town's history.

He was right behind them as they headed to the foyer and then he saw them pause in the doorway. Right away he knew what Nick was up to.

"Old mistletoe trick," he remarked dryly as he saw Nick put his hands on Diana's upper arms with the intention of kissing her. When his lips landed on hers, Clark was about to go back to the hall. He couldn't watch this.

Nick's voice was husky as he lifted his head and looked down at her. "Want to find a quiet place to continue this? The Mustang is warm and has reclining seats."

Diana's right arm drew back and her fingers balled into a fist. Her eyes wore a cold and infuriated look and she said between her teeth, "No…"

Clark spun around and he clocked what she was about to do. He realized he was probably going to get his wish. Nick was going to get floored and by a pissed Amazon. It would be wonderful to witness. But Diana would most likely break his jaw and that would be very awkward.

He blurred behind them and his hand grabbed her wrist even before she was able to pull her fist all the way back.

Nick blinked in some surprise to see Kent's hand appearing between them and he turned around.

Diana's let out a hiss of annoyance. She glared at Clark. "Let me go, Clark!"

Nick snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you, Kent? You heard her."

Clark gave Diana a meaningful look as he released her wrist. "You can't do this. Not here. Not now."

Nick suddenly pushed Clark's back. "Can't do what? Kiss a man of her choice? You're not her freaking father or priest. Stand down, Kent. You're out of line."

Clark turned and faced him. He said calmly, "This is personal. You wouldn't understand."

He jabbed his shoulder. "I understand alright. You want her for yourself. Think you'll get her to pity date you like Lana Lang did? You think you going to weasel your way pass me again? You got another thing coming, pal. You'd better back off." He pushed him.

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose and said in a quiet tone, "I'm not here to compete with you, Ford, nor open old wounds. Diana's welfare is my concern, that's all."

"She's a twenty three year old adult. Not a thirteen year old school girl, you idiot!"

Diana snapped, "Enough! This is ridiculous! For the record, Nick, and I thought we were simply going to sit and talk. Your kiss was not welcome."

Nick looked irate. "Sit and talk? My kiss was not welcome? What the hell are you talking about, lady? You wanted me to kiss you!"

She turned to Clark. "I would like to leave. Now."

Nick exclaimed, "Hey, he acts like the jerk and you go with him?"

She said stiffly, "I am sorry. I think I must have misread the situation."

"Misread the situation? You mean, you have been stringing me along for the last month! That's what you mean, right?"

She protested, "I never. I told you I just wanted to be your friend."

"What the hell does that mean, huh? Just friends? You really think any man would be around a woman like you and just want to be friends? Batting your blue eyes and smiling that smile and flaunting that rack and those legs. Damn little cocktease!"

"Nick.''

He turned. "What, Kent?"

Clark flicked him right in the space between his eyes with his thumb and index finger. It was measured and swift. Nick went flying backwards and landed on top of the nativity scene. He lay dazed between the wise men and donkey.

Clark walked over to him.

Diana asked, "Is he..?"

"I didn't break any bones. But he'll have a nasty headache for hours." He scanned him to make sure, picked him up and laid him down on the bench. He pulled out the keys to the pickup truck. "Here. Go wait for me. I'm going to get his friend to take him home."

Three minutes later Joe came out looking impatient. "What happened?"

"I think he's had a bit too much to drink. Make sure he doesn't drive home."

"Thanks, Kent. I told him to go easy on the nog." He shook his head wryly at the sight of his comatose friend. "He never listens."

* * *

Diana was sitting in the passenger's seat waiting for Clark. She passed him the key and he started the engine. He sighed. "Well, that was eventful. Sorry about that."

"I never expected you to retaliate, Kal. You didn't even want me to…and you did nothing when he began manhandling you," she began confused.

Clark said gravely, "Look, kissing under the mistletoe is a tradition. You get caught under it and you are kind of expected to kiss. It's meant to be fun. What he did was really a case of bad timing than him trying to force himself on you. And I could see how mad you were. You'd have broken his jaw. We couldn't afford that. It would have raised too many questions. But when he started insulting you, he crossed the line in my book. I'm a tolerant man. I put up with a lot for the sake of peace. But not this time. Let's go home."

The drive home was quiet and there were no mishaps. Diana was very thoughtful and occasionally she peeped at him under her lashes. When they pulled up before the farmhouse, Clark looked up. There were white flecks falling upon the windshield.

He announced, "It's starting to snow."

When they parked and got out of the pickup, Diana put her hands up as if to touch the flakes. She put her hand to her nose and lips as if to smell and taste it. "It's fairly nondescript. How do these flighty specks even cover the ground?"

"It'll get heavier. Want to sit and watch it from the porch? I can make us some hot chocolate."

"Can I have the little marshmallows with it?"

"Goes without saying."

He warmed up the porch swing with his heat vision and she sat down. He went in and found his mother in the kitchen decorating her gingerbread men.

"Honey, you're home already?" She looked up in some surprise. "How was the Drop- In?"

"Er, yeah. It was okay. You know, typical kind of thing. Several people sent their regards and get well wishes for Pa. Wow, these look good. Can I have a foot or a head?"

Martha smacked his hand away. "Those are still warm. Where's Diana?"

"She's on the porch. She wants to see the snow come down. I'm going to make us some hot chocolate. You want one?" He pulled down two mugs.

"No, I'm fine. So she wants to sit in the freezing cold and watch the snow?"

"Well, to us it's not what you would call freezing cold."

"Ah, yes. Sometimes I forget she's like you." She watched him move swiftly and make the beverage. Martha took up a plate and dropped two gingerbread men on it. "Here. Enjoy."

He kissed her on the temple. "You're the best."

Diana beamed as she saw the mini marshmallows floating on the top of her mug and her eyes widened curiously to see the gingerbread men. "Thank you. What are these?"

"Gingerbread men. A Christmas tradition. Eat up."

She bit into one tentatively. "Mmm. Scumptious."

He sat next to her and chuckled. But he did not correct her. "Yeah. It is."

They sat together in a kind of comfortable silence, just watching the snow with Diana occasionally asking him to clarify a fact or answer a question.

"Kal?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"I know I make great hot chocolate, Diana, but one thank you is fine, you know."

She elbowed him. "No. I meant for tonight. For bringing me here. For your patience and kindness. For…everything, I guess."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Diana."

* * *

Diana woke up to the landscape covered in a white blanket of snow. She gaped from the bedroom window at the beautiful sight. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly eight thirty am. Gods, she had slept in longer than usual. She had stayed up late watching the snow, and then she and Clark had helped Mrs Kent with her cake decorating and baking. She could hear Mrs Kent moving around downstairs as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. She dressed quickly and went down.

Martha was sitting at the table pondering over the menu for Christmas dinner. She smiled as Diana entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs Kent."

"Good morning, my dear. Slept well?"

"Yes. How is Mr Kent today?"

"Oh, Jonathan's feeling much better. But I still want him in bed and wrapped up warm. There's coffee, hash browns, eggs, mushrooms and sausages. If you want I can make you some fresh pancakes."

"No. That's fine." Diana helped herself. "Is Clark up?"

"Yes. He came in an hour ago, ate and left to see about the animals and do some shoveling. The snow fell quite heavily last night."

"Yes. It's very pretty."

"He told me how excited you were to see it. When you have had your breakfast why don't you go out and check on him? Just make sure you put on your boots, scarf, coat and gloves. I know you and Clark don't feel the cold like us but for the sake of you two being seen, you must dress properly."

Diana followed Martha's suggestion and donned the correct garments. She then stepped out to find Clark. It was around nine am. The sun was bright and the sky a stark blue and the air felt crisp and fresh. The white powder that covered the ground made everything look pristine and almost surreal. She saw that the driveway was cleared all the way down to the road. There were also neat paths around the house. Clark had been busy.

She couldn't find him in the yard, barn or stables. So she gently rose off the ground and floated towards the fields. She eventually found him near the horses' paddock. He was leaning over the fence and staring at the horizon. He had the shovel in his hand and he seemed deep in thought else she was certain he would have known she was behind him.

Diana stared at him for a moment.

Then very quietly she bent and picked up a handful of snow and gently rolled it.

"Kal!"

He turned at the sound of his name and to see a ball whizz at him and hit him in the face. Hard.

Her smile widened. "Good morning."

Clark's eyes narrowed. He dropped the shovel and in the blink of an eye, a handful of snowballs came at her in rapid succession. Diana swatted three away, dodged another three but two glanced off her head.

"Ow! You threw them hard!" She dived behind an embankment.

He grinned. "I told you I give no quarter, Princess."

Diana gritted her teeth, pulled off her gloves and bent to make several snowballs as fast as she could. She peeped over to see him rolling one into the size of a boulder. His super speed was certainly giving him an unfair advantage. Diana flung off her jacket and began to fill it with the snowballs. Making them one by one was going to prove a disadvantage. She needed to have several at her disposal.

She lifted off and when she began to fling them at him. Clark used his heat vision on them.

"That is not fair! You never said we could use other abilities!"

"Hey, I never expected you to whine about us using some of our gifts. I'm not stopping you."

A huge snow ball came at her and she somersaulted out of the way. She gasped as several smaller ones hit her on the back.

"Alright. So be it!" she shouted and suddenly flew towards the woodland at the edge of the field.

Clark shouted, "Running away, Princess?" He made another huge one and flew after her. "That won't help you!"

To his surprise she stood in the middle of a type of glade. She had not hidden herself as he thought she would. And she had no snowballs in her hand.

"Can't stand the heat? Ready to give up, Diana?" He supported the large snowball on a finger almost as cockily as one would a basketball.

She smiled almost coyly. "An Amazon never gives up, Kal."

His smile was wiped off his face as he saw dozens of birds fly out from a clump of eastern red cedars. He let out a yelp as they flapped around him wildly, shrill and hostile and he was forced to drop the snowball.

He saw her grinning. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt the creatures.

"Oh, playing dirty again, are we?" he growled, backing away and trying to wave them off his head and back.

"Just be glad I am not having them defecate on your head, Kal," she said dulcetly and strolled to where he had dropped his large snowball. She picked it up and hefted it. "Oh, very good. Your hands are adept at making them very compact. I think you need cooling down."

She emitted a high pitched whistle and the birds suddenly withdrew. Before he could react, she had slammed the snowball at him.

Diana asked politely," Ready to give up?"

He wiped the snow from his eyes and shook it off his clothes. "Okay, no more Mr Nice Clark."

She let out a grunt as he tackled her. She fell heavily onto her stomach and tried to get away from him but Clark suddenly swiped large clumps of snow and stuffed it down the back of her neck. "How's that for cooling off, Princess?"

Diana squirmed and cursed as she felt the cold wetness trickle down her back. She reached back and caught him by the collar and she pulled down hard and tossed him over her head. He hit the trunk of an oak, its branches heavily laden with the first snow of the season. The tree shivered and piles of snow tumbled down upon them both.

They both sat up, breathing heavily, clothes and hair sodden. Clark had to hit snow from his head and Diana was spitting some out her mouth.

They stared at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

Finally when they could speak clearly, he asked grinning, "A draw then?"

She giggled in agreement. "A draw."

* * *

"You know, you kind of cheated, Diana!"

"How did I cheat, Kal?"

They were floating back to the house, both looking disheveled and still somewhat sodden. But that did not worry either of them. They both felt invigorated and upbeat. The little battle had done them both good and sent the blood pumping in their veins. They were grinning like children.

"You used diversionary tactics that I could not defend myself against."

"They are part of my abilities. You used heat vision which melts snow. That was not fair."

"You could still neutralize my heat vision with the ice. I could not do anything about those birds without hurting or traumatizing them. You knew that. It's sneaky."

"Putting snow down my neck is sneaky, Kal." She jabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, I used the allowed medium. So, I didn't ball it up. It's still allowed within the perimeters of snowball fights. Besides, we can't have you finding loopholes alone," he teased.

They were now on the porch and he opened the door.

Diana put her hand on her hip. "Kal, the day I cheat or use diversionary tactics on you in a battle, you will know. And I doubt you would even be able to do anything about it."

His brow quirked. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Never make promises you can't keep, Princess."

She elbowed him for that from the back as they crossed the threshold. "So, you think I cannot do what I say?"

"I think you can. With magic and your animal empathy. I just think you can't be subtle about it."

"Care to bet on that?" They were both on the corridor now and hanging their jackets on the hooks.

"Bet? Oh, you want to bet? Well, I don't know. What stakes have you to tempt me?"

She slipped off her gloves and crinkled her nose. "We could have a game of chess. Loser does something he or she despises."

He rubbed his chin. "Sounds interesting. I'm in if you let Nick kiss you again."

"Kal!" She slapped his arm with her gloves.

"Hey, that's assault, you know."

She leaned against the wall and gasped, "I t- thought he was going to take the mistletoe down and… offer me the berries as a s-snack." She broke into a fit of laughter. "I did not understand why we needed to e-eat such a weed and why he was looking so h-happy. I thought maybe it was some kind of …delicacy…"

Clark chuckled and he looked own at her. She was glowing and radiant. He never saw her as happy as she was now and there was such an openness to her that was so compelling and disarming.

"You are beautiful when you smile."

Sapphire eyes met cerulean ones and her laughter slowly died. Her color seemed to fluctuate. She was looking at him with a strange expression in her eyes. As if making a new discovery and sensing an awareness and tension in them both. Her gaze dropped to his mouth.

Clark felt his breath hitch. She was close. Close enough that he could smell her glorious scent. He only had to lean in a fraction to be closer.

Words replayed in his head.

_Live a little, Clark. Be reckless. Be selfish._

Diana's lips parted and the sudden thought that rushed into her head made her blush. What would it be like to feel Kal's lips against her own?

"Clark? Diana?"

They both jumped and turned.

Martha was standing on the corridor giving them a warning look. "I thought I heard voices. You're back. We have visitors."

Standing next to her with her arms folded and her brows raised was Queen Hippolyta and peeping at them from around the door-frame of the living room, with a mischievous smile, was Donna.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Diana gasped, "Your Majesty!"

Hippolyta was dressed in normal civilian attire as was Donna. It was strange to see the Queen without her crown and royal robes. She looked very comfortable and chic. Hippolyta had years to get use to attire from the Patriarch's world and she was also three thousand years old. She could wear anything with ease. Donna loved fashion and had taken to the world like a duck to water and she relished being able to wear something different from tunics and sandals.

"Hello, Daughter."

Diana came to her and bowed but Hippolyta raised her and embraced her, though somewhat gingerly, as Diana was still wet. But she noted the healthy glow on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. "You look well, my child, but where have you been? You and Kal-El are soaked."

Diana flushed a little. "I…we …were out in the snow."

Donna piped in slyly as she approached to hug her sister and grin at Clark. "Rolling in it from the looks of it. Hello, Diana. Hello,Clark."

Clark greeted the two Amazons with a kind of sheepish smile."Your Majesty. Donna."

Diana asked confused, "How and when did you get here?"

The Queen replied, "Artemis dropped us off with the invisible jet."

Clark remarked, "I didn't hear anything."

Donna remarked naughtily, "You were probably really busy there in the snow with Diana, Clark."

Diana reddened and Clark coughed.

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes.

Martha cleared her throat. "Diana, dear, perhaps you'd like to change your clothes?"

Diana nodded and hurried up the staircase.

Martha looked at Clark. "You too, dear."

He scratched his neck. "Um, I was hoping to put these in the wash and change into the clothes I put in the dryer this morning."

Martha stepped aside for him to go to the kitchen and the ladies went back into the living room where Jonathan was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace with a blanket over his legs.

"That Clark and Diana?" he asked.

Martha nodded. "They're changing. Your Majesty, Princess, would you like some tea or a cold drink?"

Hippolyta raised her hand. "Please. Let's dispense with formalities. Call me Hippolyta. I assume I can call you Martha and Jonathan?"

Martha smiled at her directness. "Yes."

"Excellent, I will have some peppermint tea if you have any, Martha."

Donna said, "I'll have some juice."

By the time Diana had come back down, Clark was coming back with his mother to the living room. He carried a tray with the drinks and Martha had a platter with slices of cake.

Diana sat with her mother and sister on the couch and Clark with Martha on the two seater.

"How long are you here for?" asked Diana.

"The Embassy officially closed yesterday for the holiday and the Amazons are going to Themyscira for a week's respite," said Hippolyta. " I told Artemis to come back for us at eleven."

"You're here for only one hour and a half? Oh." Diana looked a little disappointed.

Donna began, "I begged her to stay longer but she thinks we cannot inconvenience people."

Hippolyta gave Donna a chiding look. "Daughter, hold your tongue."

Martha smiled, "Hippolyta, we would be honored if you and Donna could remain with us longer. Spend the day. Have lunch and dinner with us. It's been many weeks since Diana has spent time with her family."

Hippolyta looked a little doubtful. "Well, I do not know…"

Donna bounced on her seat and put an arm around Diana gleefully. "Oh yes! Let us stay for the day! Please, Mother! You can ring Artemis and tell her to pick us up much later. Then we can fly to Themyscira. You do not have any meetings or functions or business to get to!"

Hippolyta replied ironically, "Queens always have something or the other to attend to, Donna."

"Please, Mother?" It was Diana's voice. She looked at her wistfully.

Hippolyta hesitated then relented, "Oh, very well. We shall stay for the day."

"Yay!" cried Donna. "What can we do around here for fun, Clark?"

He smiled. "It's a farm. You want to go see some animals? Take a walk in the snow?"

She sniffed. "I see enough animals at home and there is plenty snow in Washington. Hey, can we go see Diana's boyfriend?"

Hippolyta's brows arched and she repeated in displeasure, "Boyfriend?"

Donna said, "Yeah, he is called Nick or something or the other. Clark said so."

Diana protested, "I do not have a boyfriend."

Hippolyta's lips pursed and she said a little dryly, " Who is this Nick? Is it wise allowing a stranger who does not know anything about you to court you, Diana?" She glanced at Clark strangely. "You are allowing this, Kal-El? You think that is wise?"

Clark blinked and looked taken aback. He certainly had not been happy with it but it was not relevant now. "Ah…er…"

Martha spoke up quickly, as if to defend her son, "Nick is actually a Smallville resident. We have known him since he was a boy and his folks are decent people. He showed an interest in showing Diana around and since Clark was away and busy for a whole two weeks, we saw no harm in it. In fact, I even told her it was okay. So if you think she was not prudent then blame me in part. I just think Diana is an adult and it would be unseemly to treat her like a child. Adapting to the world means she would have to contend with simple things like dealing with a member of the opposite sex."

Diana followed up earnestly, "Which I appreciated from her and Mr Kent and Kal. Making my own decisions…not acting on behalf of Darkseid or having to tow the line as a prisoner of war… has been something I never had to do. And you do not have to be concerned about Nick as I am not dating him or anyone else." Diana refrained from mentioning anything about the night before, since she risked Hippolyta going and paying Nick a visit if she thought he tried to force himself upon her daughter. It certainly was why she and Clark had decided not mention this to Ma and Pa, in case it slipped out and it would make them feel badly about allowing Nick to hang around.

Hippolyta sighed. "Understand me; I am not here to dictate to you what to do, Diana. That would be presumptuous of me and unwise. You have lived years without me as your parent and made decisions in your life. I know if you wanted to court someone I could not stop you. But I am your mother and I worry for you considering that you had a very traumatic time and only recently have come to terms with your identity. I will be honest to say I am relieved to hear you are not interested in this Nick individual. I hear you are making very good progress. We want nothing to jeopardize this and we want your return to Themyscira. I am already indebted to this family for taking you in and I have great respect for Kal-El…so forgive me if I seem a little over protective. I think if you and Donna reach a thousand years I will still worry."

Jonathan said, "Letting go of kids is hard. But we all have to do it one day. It's the only way they can learn. We want to protect them from all hurt but it's the hard knocks that strengthens a body. Diana is a strong, young woman. She survived hell. She is also an Amazon. A few dates will be no bother for her."

Hipplyta nodded sagely. "When you put it like that, Jonathan, your words ring true."

Donna muttered under her breath, "Bet if I told her she couldn't tell me who to date, she'd lock me up in my room and make me muck out the stables for a week."

Diana said between her teeth, "And you would deserve it. You have a big mouth, my sister."

Donna gasped, and then giggled. It was great to see Diana spontaneous.

Jonathan continued, "Why I remember the day Clark came to ask me about the right technique to kiss a girl…He was fifteen and contemplating kissing Lana Lang…"

Clark put his hand to his forehead and groaned, "Oh god, here we go…Come on, there are better ways of spending the morning than talking about my teenage years..."

Diana put her hand up and said innocently, "I would like to hear it."

Donna grinned. "And me."

So the next hour was spent with Martha and Jonathan giving the three Amazons funny stories and anecdotes about their son while he was growing up. There was a lot of laughter and Clark sat back looking somewhat embarrassed.

He glanced at Diana and asked ironically, "You like that, do you?"

She beamed. "Oh yes, Kal. I especially liked the one when you tried to ride the bad tempered turkey."

"I was only four and it seemed a good idea at the time...considering it was how I saw them breaking in horses, " he replied defensively and then smiled politely at Hippolyta, "Your Majesty, Diana and Donna must have been very energetic little girls. I'm sure while they had no dealings with boys on Themyscira, they perhaps got into trouble?"

"Oh Hera, yes, let me tell you about the time they decided they wanted to be mermaids and they stripped naked and…"

Diana began, "No…!"

Donna squeaked, "You cannot tell them that!"

Clark interrupted, "Aww, I'm sure it was cute. Do tell, your Majesty."

Hippolyta went ahead and it was the two princesses turn to blush and squirm for the next half hour.

* * *

Lunch came soon enough and they had a hearty leek soup and chicken salad Panini which Clark helped his mother whip up. During the meal, the topic of Christmas presents came up and Diana had admitted that she had not gotten a chance to buy anything. Donna excitedly suggested they go and look for presents.

"I don't think it'll be wise you showing up with Diana and Donna in town, Son," advised Jonathan. "Imagine the gossip there."

Clark nodded. "Yeah. It's okay, Diana, you don't have to buy us anything. It's not as if Christmas is a holiday you are used to and if you really want to get something maybe we can go into town tomorrow when I go to pick up some last minute ingredients for Ma."

"I would like to go , Kal." She looked a little disappointed. "But I agree it would cause more problems having Donna there…though it would have been nice to have her with me and help me choose presents."

Martha suggested, "Well, maybe you can take them to the Granville. It's over an hour's drive. If you leave now you should get there by two thirtyish and do a couple hours of shopping and get back in time for dinner by six."

Donna looked excited. "Oooh, yes. Let's go. Please, Clark!"

Clark looked at Diana. "Diana?"

Diana looked guiltily at her mother. "You came to see me and this will take us away for over four hours…"

Hippolyta gestured gracefully with a wave of her hand. "Oh, do not worry about me, child. I will be here chatting with Martha and Jonathan and helping her with dinner. Do not look at me like that, Donna. Contrary to what you think, and even if I have not had the need to cook in a very long time, I can be self sufficient and follow instruction. So, you three go ahead and Diana, you do not need to buy me anything. I have received a mound of gifts from envoys, diplomats and well wishers at the Embassy, many of which will be donated to shelters, orphanages and schools. Having you back with us and safe is the best gift I could ever have."

* * *

Hippolyta and Martha watched the pickup drive away from the porch. Jonathan was inside, watching television, as Martha was still adamant that he needed to keep inside and warm.

Martha smiled. "They look very eager to go."

"They are young. The young need stimulation and time on their own whilst we elders need privacy to talk."

"Ah." Martha guessed where this was going by the serious look on Hippolyta's face. "Do you want to go and sit down?"

"No. I would rather we speak here."

"Everything that concerns this family is of concern to my husband too."

"Yes and you can tell him when you are alone. But I would rather we do this woman to woman. Mother to Mother. We both know what it feels like to have an empty womb and then have your greatest wish granted to you. To look at Diana and Kal-El and feel pride, fear, guilt, love and joy."

"What is on you mind, Hippolyta?"

"Your son and my daughter."

Martha began, "Look if you think my son is somehow not doing a good job in overseeing Diana you are mistaken, he…"

She interjected, "No,Martha. I know Kal-El is doing the best he can. I can see Diana and know he is doing is job. Perhaps, too well. You are not blind nor deaf. Did you not see what we witnessed this morning? What is happening between our children?"

Martha sighed. "I know. It's what I have been hoping would not happen. It's part of the reason why I did not even want Diana here."

Hippolyta stiffened and looked a little surprised. "I see."

"No. It's not like that. Diana has become like one of the family. She is a wonderful girl and it's impossible not to adore her. She's so honest and she's like a breath of fresh air. This house has been filled with a kind of new energy and laughter that we missed since Clark moved away. She brings back memories of when Clark was growing up and trying to get a grip on his powers. My son is a good man and he has put his own happiness aside for the sake of the world. He takes his responsibilities seriously and I know he would never do anything to jeopardize what the League or you have entrusted him to do. And I know that can only cause him pain because I see that he is growing close to Diana. I think he might even care for her more than he wants to. He sees himself as a simple man with simple needs, even though he has world leaders bowing to him and the world adoring him. And your daughter represents everything that is not simple."

"My daughter is a princess. We do have great hopes for her. But only if that is what she wants. I have suffered for my pride, Martha. It took me to lose my daughter to see that I misled the Amazons…" Her shoulders seemed to heave and drop as if still bearing the guilt.

Martha's hand went on her shoulder as if to comfort her. "You are being very harsh on yourself. You did not intentionally mislead your people."

"No. Not consciously. I thought I was protecting them. Keeping everyone sealed from the cruel world. Living in a kind of luxurious inertia. I will not do this to Diana. But she must decide what she wants and I do not know if she even knows what that is."

Martha sighed. "I think you might be right. And my son is very conscious of this. So what do we do?"

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked wryly. "Did you think I might be infuriated and try to take her away and threaten to castrate your son?"

"Well…" Martha flushed a bit. "At least not the castration part."

Hippolyta gave a reluctant laugh. She said, "Thus making her forbidden fruit? Him a martyr? I think not. They are, as you say, a grown man and woman. They need to decide what they want and need. If fear and feeling unworthy is Kal-El's rationale for not stepping forward then maybe he does not deserve Diana. And I still contend that Diana is not ready. We have no choice but to leave them to it."

Martha nodded. "I think you might be right."

The two mothers stared at the horizon and sighed.

* * *

Clark took Diana and Donna to one of the big malls in Granville and suffice to say, once again, he got the stares and most men gaping. Having one beautiful woman was problematic; having two did try his patience. When he had been alone with Diana, people assumed she was with him and most of them would stare, compliment her and make comments out of his hearing. No one had been overly intrusive. With Donna, who herself was a bit of a flirt, the ladies were being hit on left, right and center.

Donna handled herself pretty well and gave tit for tat. Diana for her part was not amused.

Donna laughed and nudged her sister. "Lighten up. You are going to have to get use to this. I got a tip for you; if you do not want to talk to anyone, just pretend you do not understand English. I begin talking Greek and they get fed up in the end. If they are Greek, well, then that can be a problem."

"They are rude to Kal and I do not like that," she fumed. "They treat him like he is our lackey."

Clark patted her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"That does not excuse it, Kal." Diana looked really riled.

Donna put her arm around her and said coaxingly, "We will not be here for too long. You got Mr and Mrs Kent something and that Billy child. Now all is left is Clark." She looked at Clark. "You know you are going to have to leave us alone for a little while?"

He looked a little dubious. "Are you sure?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Come on, Clark. I can handle myself in a Mall."

"Yeah, I know but can you handle Diana?"

"Kal!" Diana smacked his arm.

"Hey, not in public! Come on. They'll think you're beating up your lackey."

Diana smiled against her will.

Clark's eyes twinkled."That's better. Give me the shopping bags. I'll take them to the car and meet you two back at Santa's Workshop on the ground floor in say, an hour? If I don't see you, I'll ring your phone, Donna."

Donna grinned and handed over the shopping bags. Clark left them, and they set about trying to find a gift for him. Initially Diana looked at gifts that she thought was practical and useful for a man like Clark. Donna shot down every suggestion.

"A toolbox? Seriously, Diana. That is not a gift. It is an insult."

"A pen? Clark must have dozens of pens."

"A snow coat? Yes, I know it is winter and it might be useful but is that how you want Clark to remember your first gift to him? A snowcoat?"

"The red tie and cuff links are nice but I bet he'll get a tie from someone. Guaranteed safe gift along with scarf, gloves and sweater."

"A book? Yeah that might be great but which one? He is a reporter and well read."

Diana groaned. "I do not know. I have no idea. Why is this so hard?"

Donna said, "It is not hard. It's just you are being too practical and a little predictable. You want it to be something he will really love, right?"

"Yes, I do. But he is like… a man who has everything. His mother said he has a huge Fortress in the Arctic with all kinds of weapons, plants and animals and gifts from governments and other planets. What can I find him?"

She stopped before a perfume shop.

Donna shook her head. "Perfume is a little too personal. It is like jewelry. Unless you are the girlfriend, you don't go there. Maybe a grooming kit?"

"Kal does not shave nor trim his hair and nails like most men."

"Oh yeah, I forget he is Superman."

"He likes to cook!" Diana exclaimed, suddenly inspired.

"Let us go to the Kitchen Corner store we passed on the second floor and check it out."

As they went into the store, they were approached by enthusiastic sales clerks but Donna assure them they were fine and did not help and were just browsing.

They studied the shelves.

Diana frowned. "He does not need mixers or ovens to speed up the cooking process with his heat vision and speed. And while that knife block looks very nice, I think he does not need them either."

Donna frowned. "Clark is a toughie alright. Keep looking. We'll find something."

As Diana studied a beautiful crystal decanter and glasses, Donna cleared her throat, "So, um, what was that about this morning in the hallway?"

Diana nearly dropped the decanter. "W-hat?"

"Oh, come on, Diana. I could hear you two giggling like kids and then him telling you how beautiful you were…"

"It is not what you think. " Diana put down the cup and pretended to move on to the glassware section. "We just had a snowball fight."

"Ah, I see. Had lots of fun no doubt."

"Yes, I had fun. What of it? I like this purple hue on these glasses. Do you think…?"

Donna took the wine flute from her. "He was going to kiss you, you know."

Diana colored and protested, "No, he was not…"

Donna raised a cynical brow. "Really, Diana, are you going to be all coy about this? Coy is so not you."

Diana stared at her and suddenly she put her hand to her heated cheek. She swallowed. "He was?"

"Yes. "Donna took her arm "And if we were not there and had not interrupted you, what would you have done? Let him?"

Diana hesitated and then muttered, "Yes."

Donna let out a low squeal. "I knew it! I knew it! The minute I saw you two at the Embassy Something was up between you two."

"Donna, hush! He might hear."

"Oh, stop being paranoid. He is not going to eavesdrop on us. I think he has more class than that." She took her hand."So what are you going to do?"

Diana flushed. "What? Nothing!"

"Nothing? Diana, you have feelings for Clark. He has feelings for you. Why would you not do something about it?"

"Mother…"

"Mother said she would not stop you."

"Mother said that but she also said in the same breath she wanted me back on Themyscira. She would prefer me to not get involved with anyone."

"Mother would prefer you and I stay virgins until we reach a millennia," she retorted. "Sister, it is rare to find a good man like Clark. You should not let this slip from you."

"You speak as if he wants anything substantial from me. So he wanted to kiss me. Many males have wanted to kiss me. That accounts for nothing."

"Yes, but you haven't wanted them to kiss _you_. I think that accounts for something."

Diana looked stumped. Donna whispered, "Are you not the least bit curious? To see what it would feel like?"

Diana looked flustered. "Donna…I…do not know…Kal is very professional and this morning I think would have been done on impulse. We were not thinking…"

"Diana, people do not think when they are falling for each other."

"I am not falling for him! Gods, so I feel drawn physically to him, that does not mean it is anything deeper than that."

"Wow, you sure know how to intellectualize everything. Maybe you might be right. But I would sure grab the chance to see how it felt if it were me. You are an Amazon. An ex-Fury. Since when do you fear anything?"

Suddenly the cell phone rang and Diana seemed to jump. Donna said wryly as she pulled out the phone, "Speak of the devil. Hey, Clark. Give us fifteen minutes. We are nearly done."

She looked at Diana as she closed down the top. "We need to choose something now."

Diana sighed wearily. "I'll get the tie and cuff links." As they walked out the store, Diana suddenly stopped. Her eyes fell on the shelf of fun assorted gift mugs. She smiled and pointed to one. "I shall take that too."

Donna stopped her hand. "No."

"He likes to drink coffee. He might appreciate it."

"I am sure. But how about this one instead of "Have A Nice Day"?" Donna picked up another with a naughty smile.

Diana gasped. "I cannot give him that!"

"Sure you can. Tell him I chose it if you want to. And I bet he uses it at work too. Bet a certain nosy reporter sees it too."

Diana took it.

* * *

Dinner was over by seven and Hippolyta revealed that Artemis was going to arrive by nine to fly them home. Everyone repaired to the living room to wait out the time. Donna peered out the window.

"It is snowing again."

"Looks like we will see a white Christmas if this keeps up," said Jonathan, looking up from his book.

Donna peered at the shelf with the DVDs. "Hey, can we watch something while we wait?"

Martha, who was pulling out her knitting, said, "It's mainly a lot of classic movies. Clark has some modern ones in his room if you like."

Jonathan said, "A good movie is a good movie. See that one on the end? Yes, that one. I think you and your mother might enjoy that."

Donna studied the case. "Spartacus?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Donna put the player on and she glanced at Clark and Diana who were standing near the chessboard. "Are you two going watch it with us?"

Clark said, "We saw it already. We're kind of hoping to have a rematch at chess."

Hippolyta's brow rose. "Rematch? Who won the last game?"

Diana said ruefully, "Kal did. We're tied two games each over the course of the last week. This will be the deciding game."

"Well, I hope you do not let him beat you again, Daughter. You are an Amazon. You surely can outwit a Kryptonian."

Clark said jokingly, "Don't know about that, your Majesty. The proof is in the winning and she has not beaten me yet."

"You are remarkably cocky for one who is normally so modest, Kal-El," smiled Hippolyta

Martha smiled."My son is very proud of his skills at chess. I imagine they will be taking this game very seriously."

They sat down and began. The next half an hour was full of Diana making strange little noises of self disgust, triumph, dismay and even impatience and Clark chuckling. Again he was appreciating seeing her competitive streak come out and all the emotions flitting across her face. She was so easy to read. A few times he could tell when she was confounded at her next move.

He took her rook with a smile and advised, "I'd try to be a little less expressive were I you."

Diana lifted her lashes. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It makes it easy to follow the trend of your thought processes and know if you are confident or not about your moves."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Diana made a face at him. But she adopted a deliberately wooden face and she took his bishop with a brusque sweep of her hand. "How is that for expressive, Mr Kent?"

Clark pursed his lips. "Not bad."

Hippolyta glanced over at them occasionally to see what they were doing. She found it intriguing to see how Diana interacted with Clark. So different from the uptight, edgy young woman that first came to Themyscira. They had an easy rapport but to Hippolyta, who was very experienced, there seemed to be some gentle flirtation going on. Not overt. It was in the teasing and their banter. Safe but a kind of simmering heat on the edges that no doubt could spontaneously combust at any time.

An hour later Martha insisted they take a break. She brought a spiced tea mix she normally made for the season.

Donna came up to where Diana was standing by the window looking at the snow.

"So, a close game?"

She smiled. "Very."

"I hope you win."

"Oh I will."

Donna tilted her head at her curiously. "You seem confident. I see only seven pieces left on the board. He has four and you have three."

"There are many ways to win a battle, Donna. And I have a bet to fulfill."

"You do? What are you up to, Sister? You have a crafty look on your face."

Diana smiled and looked at Clark as he sat chatting with his father. "You could say I am about to make Kal, what do they say? Eat his words of this morning."

Ten minutes later Diana walked back to the chess table. Clark was already standing there. He had a challenging look in his eyes.

"How about we make this more interesting?"

"How?"

"One minute to move a piece." He produced a small timer.

"Fine."

Five minutes later, Clark proclaimed, "Check."

Diana calmly moved a pawn to block her king. She still had her queen.

Clark carefully studied the board and his options.

As he did, Diana's eyes suddenly gleamed. She deliberately took her hand and moved it to flip her hair over her right shoulder. She elbowed her queen. It toppled over the edge and landed at the side of her foot.

She put her hand out as he seemed to go for it. "Oh I'll get that. You make your move."

She bent down and as her right hand picked up the piece, her left one flicked at the two top buttons of her baby pink V-neck cardigan top.

She made a tiny exasperated noise, causing him to glance down as she slowly straightened up.

Clark's eyes fell on her cleavage and he blinked.

"You have three seconds, Kal." She smiled as she sat primly and casually arranged her hair over her shoulders so it covered her chest.

He gave her a look of utter disbelief as he moved his piece.

Diana smiled and moved her Queen in place. "Check mate."

Clark exclaimed as he realized he had been cornered and any move he made now would result in losing. "You cheated!"

Diana blinked innocently. "How did I cheat, Kal?"

Everyone turned to look at them.

Hippolyta asked amused, "Do I take it, Daughter, that you won?"

"So it would seem, Mother, but Kal is not very happy."

Donna tutted. "Do not be such a sore loser, Clark."

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, Son, take it on the chin like a man."

"But-but.. .she cheated, " he spluttered.

Martha put her knitting down. "What did she do?"

Diana cocked her head. "Yes, Kal, what did I do?"

"You made me…"

Diana repeated, "I made you…?

He trailed off and his eyes narrowed at her. He leaned back. "Congratulations."

Donna clapped. "Go, Diana! That is one for the Amazons!"

Clark took up the box and began to put the pieces back. He murmured, "I can't believe you did that."

She asked smugly, "I hope that was subtle and distracting enough for you?"

His hands stopped and he suddenly smiled wryly. "You, Princess, are a calculating minx."

"We made a bet."

"So we did. Well, what would you have me do?"

She tapped her cheek. "It must be something you hate doing. Hmm, maybe I should have you kiss Nick."

"Har har. Funny, Diana."

"Hmm, I cannot think of anything yet. I will let you know."

"So I have you holding the forfeit over my head? Nice," he said sourly.

Diana smiled. "I will try to go easy on you."

* * *

Hippolyta embraced her daughter tightly.

"It was wonderful seeing you again, child. Take care of yourself. I will be trying to intercede with the Senate to lift your exile."

Diana closed her eyes for a moment, cherishing the feel of Hippolyta's arms around her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hope to come home soon, Mother. Thank you for coming."

Donna hugged her next. "I hope to see you in the New Year. Clark, must bring you again to the Embassy. And do not forget what we talked about." She winked and made a kissing motion with her lips.

Diana gave her a reproving look.

The Queen turned to Martha, Jonathan and Clark. She shook their hands warmly. "You have my eternal gratitude and respect. May Gaea bless this house and the Gods smile upon you."

Martha smiled. "It was an honor to have you, Hippolyta and Donna. Come again."

The Queens eyes lingered upon Clark. "I hope when next I communicate with you, Kal-El, it will be good tidings to say that we are ready for you to return our princess."

Clark acknowledged the Queen's words with a bow. "We can only hope, your Majesty."

Donna nudged him as she went past. "Bye, Clark. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and if you and Diana get bored at the Daily Planet party, you can come and see us in Washington."

Hippolyta paused on the steps and looked back curiously, "What party?"

Donna took her by the arm and dragged her down the path. "Come on, Mother, Artemis is waiting! And it's snowing heavily now. Hurry!"

Donna took her mother and flew high in the air with her. The side door of the invisible jet opened and they vanished inside. The jet then very quietly shot off. The only sign that it was there was the snow blowing against its shape.

Diana felt her eyes blur.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

Clark asked softly, "You okay?"

She nodded. She kept her back to him. "I…yes."

Jonathan and Martha was going in, and Clark was about to follow. "You coming, Diana?"

" I just need a few minutes by myself, if you do not mind."

"Sure."

He left her standing, staring at the sky, and wiping the two teardrops tracking down her cheek even while she smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews everyone. Yeah, I would have loved Diana to clock Nick too, but I think she might have given him brain damage or killed him. Most of us would assume Hippolyta would not be too happy about any man eying her daughter. But this is a different, more open minded Hippolyta. Tempered by pain and loss. She still worries like most moms,like Martha. But she is much wiser and has more restraint._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Clark and Diana were about to sit and watch the ten o 'clock news. Jonathan had gone upstairs to turn in early and Martha was in the kitchen. Clark sat down on the opposite end of the couch to Diana and he flicked the remote control to the news station. There were some minutes to the hour so there were commercials and previews going on.

Clark turned the volume down a little and turned to look at her. "I still can't believe you did that."

Diana shook her head. "Really,Kal. This is the fourth time tonight you must have said that. You really are a sore loser. I met your challenge and your stipulated perimeters. You dared me and said if I ever cheated or use diversionary tactics it would not work. You would know and sense it a mile off. Well, it seems you did not know. Nor expected it. The end justifies the means as you would say on Earth?"

He rolled his eyes and said wryly, "That goes without saying, doesn't it? But gee whiz, Diana, our families were sitting there. If Hippolyta had seen us she might have skewered me on the end of that poker. You certainly know how to ambush an opponent in the most, er, unexpected manner."

She shrugged. "It was simple logic. I maybe somewhat ignorant in the ways of this planet's many cultures and rituals but I am not all that naive. I know males find me physically appealing. On Apokolips and here. I have seen the Furies use their bodies to get what they desire. I saw Lorelei attempt to use her physical assets to lure you. It is a common enough snare used by females of all species."

"So you decided to pull a Lorelei on me?" he asked ironically.

"Your being Kryptonian did pose a dilemma because you do seem to possess much self restraint. But you were raised here, Kal. Socialized in Earth's norms. Just that telescope in your room testifies against the famed Kryptonian detachment. And since you never would expect it from me, and I needed to distract you just at the last minute, I calculated that it might work. I gambled and won. And I knew having mother and your parents there would actually aid than hinder me. You would not be able to do anything."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I am learning never to underestimate you at all."

Diana crossed her legs and mused, "It amazes me how males on most planets are so predictable. Driven by basic urges."

His brows quirked a little at that. "Whoa with the generalized statements there, Princess. Are you saying women are not as predictable or driven by urges as men?"

"Kal, with all due respect. You did lose the game because, as you termed it, I pulled a Lorelei. Yes, I know just by living in Apokolips that females can display the same basic urges but I believe they are less likely to be distracted by something as pedestrian as a male appendage or limb. I believe they can be far more devious and in control of the power they have. Males are more likely to use brute force to get their way. They are far less subtle."

Clark gave a cynical shake of the head. "I hardly think it's fair to compare males and females here to those louts on Apokolips."

She snorted, "Are you saying that the silly men who ogled Donna and me today are not typical of the species and culture here? They wanted to open doors, carry our bags, buy us lunch, take us to dinner…Several spoke to my chest and ogled Donna's legs. One even walked into a post and another tripped on the escalator, in front of his own girlfriend, craning his neck to see us from the behind."

He conceded, "Okay, fine. But you and Donna are exceptions to the rule. You have this ethereal, magical, blessed-by-Aphrodite thing going and she shares your genetics if not all your attributes. It's difficult for even the most composed man to ignore."

She considered his rationale. And just as he suspected she did not even realize or consider that there was a thinly veiled compliment in his words. She was fixed on the practical aspect of what her beauty engendered. "So what you are saying is that Donna and I pose unfair advantages? Well, I will agree that could be true to some extent. But it does not negate that many males can be manipulated by the flash of some female flesh."

"And females cannot be manipulated by the sight of male flesh? Oh please, Diana." He rolled his eyes.

She persisted, "I am not saying that they cannot be but females are far more calculating than males in terms of utilizing their physical attributes. And tonight you lost, Kal, by falling into the age old trap."

"I did not get distracted because you pulled a Lorelei, you know."

"Oh?"

"Well, yes. That would mean any woman doing that could distract me. I would say it was not you pulling a Lorelei so much as it was you pulling a Diana."

Diana blinked. "What?"

Clark smiled enigmatically and flicked up the volume. "News is starting."

Diana frowned. "What do you mean by that, Kal?"

"That the ten o'clock news is beginning."

She said crossly, "I know that, Kal, but I…"

He suddenly put his hand up as if to request her silence. "Look."

The headlines were being previewed and Diana's face instantly sobered. "Oh, that looks bad."

Martha came in from the kitchen. Martha was taking off her apron and announcing, "I put the two cakes in the oven, Clark. You will keep an eye on it for me, won't you? Oh, merciful heavens…!"

Martha covered her mouth as she stared at the television to see a flood ravaged city, houses covered in mud, and rivers bursting their banks. She could see several members of the Justice League rescuing stranded civilians and animals, trying to dig people out of tons of mud and trying to contain the swelling rivers.

Clark stood up. "I've got to go." He blurred out of the room.

Martha sat with Diana. "Those poor people. Look at the state of the place. It's a disaster zone."

Diana looked at the screen as she saw the Flash putting a baby into the arms of a crying and grateful mother. "They do good work, this Justice League."

Martha sighed. "Yes. Yes, they do. God bless them all."

* * *

Diana woke up the next morning to find that Clark had still not come home. According to the news reports Superman had been able to dig extra tributaries to ease the swelling rivers and he had been invaluable in finding survivors in the mounds and rivers of mud. He and the Justice League had worked for hours, and had helped in decreasing fatalities and damage to property. Martha and Jonathan had a look of pride on their faces when they saw their son on television speaking to the press on behalf of the League.

It was around one pm when Diana finished wrapping the gifts she had bought (she had been forewarned by Martha to encase Clark's with lead-lined foil) and came downstairs to put them under the tree. She saw Martha come out of the kitchen. She carried a tray with a covered platter of the delicious lamb stew they ate earlier and a glass of homemade lemonade. "Diana, my dear, can you take this to Clark for me?"

Diana blinked. "Kal is at home?"

"Yes, he came in ten minutes ago. He's going to go into town to pick up some things for me. I bet he has not eaten a thing. I know he can go for days without food, but I would feel better if he ate something before he went. Don't take no for an answer."

Diana took the tray and went out to the barn.

* * *

Clark had just come home and popped in to see his mother and assure her that he was well and not tired and fully ready to go into town for her. He had glanced at the list she had written and pinned on the fridge, grabbed up the keys to the pickup and blurred back to the barn.

Once there he had shrugged out of his mud splattered Superman uniform, and stepped into the small bathroom adjoining the loft. He had just pulled on his boxers and jeans and was pulling out a t-shirt, sweater and clean socks from the laundry basket when he heard the door to the barn push open and Diana's voice.

"Kal?"

"Yes, Diana?"

She stood at the bottom of the steps and said, "I have your lunch."

"I'm not hungry." He sat on the bed and pulled on his socks.

"You mother said you need to eat."

"I don't need to eat."

"She said you must eat. I am not to take no for an answer."

Clark's stood up and picked up his t-shirt. His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror and a knowing smile curved his lips. He casually picked another pair of trousers that had his wallet and called, "Alright. Can you bring it up for me?"

She walked up the steps and as she stood at the entrance, she began, "Here it is. I will put it on your desk…I…" She trailed off and her eyes seemed to widen.

He was standing with his back to her, in just his jeans and he seemed to be checking the money in his wallet. His back was broad and well muscled and she could see the damp hair curling at his nape. He turned his head to glance at her. "Thanks."

"I shall leave you to dress." She looked to hasten her exit.

"Wait."

He turned to face her now. The sight of his powerful, wide chest and taut abdomen made Diana feel a kind of heat burn her cheeks. She tightened her hands into fists.

"What?" It came out sharp and raspy. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Kal?"

"Do you want to come for the drive?"

"Er, no. I do not think…No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very." She turned to go.

"Wait."

Diana closed her eyes and turned again. "Yes, Kal?"

He went to the bedside table and picked up a handful of magazines. "Dinah sent them for you."

"Oh, that is nice." She stood where she was.

"Are you going to take them?" He gestured for her to approach.

Very briskly she walked to him and took them from his hands. He said, as he handed them over, "Last month's National Geographic is right up your alley. They have a great article on a warrior queen you might enjoy reading called Boudicca…"

She interrupted brusquely, trying not to stare at his chest and to ignore the woodsy and citrusy scent coming off him. "Yes, yes; I shall read it. You should eat your lunch. It is lamb stew and getting cold…"

He asked innocently, "Is something wrong, Diana?"

"What could be wrong?"

"Well, I don't know. You seem fascinated by my socks." He took a step forward. Diana took two steps backward.

"Your socks? Why should I be fascinated by your socks?"

"You are staring at my feet." He took two steps forward.

She took three backward. "Do not be silly. I know how busy you are and this is your first break in over twelve hours and I just think you need to eat your…chest…ah…the lamb…the …" Diana's right foot went over the top step and she nearly went over.

A strong arm reached out swiftly and drew her upright.

"Careful."

His eyes were fixed on her face and there was a warm smile on his lips.

They were inches apart. She felt his hand at the base of her spine. The warmth and sensation made the hairs on her neck rise. They had been close like this yesterday but there was something so much more intimate about this situation. Like the fact no one was around to stop them and she remembered Donna's voice.

"_Are you not the least bit curious?"_

She clutched the magazines to her breast as if it would keep the sound of her heart starting to throb deep within her chest. He seemed to be drawing closer.

Clark dipped his head and whispered in her ear. "I think it is very clear females can be manipulated by the sight of male flesh."

Diana's eyes widened to see the twinkle in his eyes.

Her lips tightened and she took the magazines and smacked him on the side of the head.

" Stupid,Kryptonian!" She spun around and floated off the loft.

"Ow!…Hey, now who's a sore loser? You got a bad temper, Princess."

Diana growled something unintelligible about hell and hound droppings and slammed the barn door behind her.

* * *

Clark pulled the pickup into the yard, got out and picked up two shopping bags with the things his mother had wanted him to buy. He sighed in relief as he closed the door. Christmas Eve was crazy no matter where one was. Smallville's supermarket and green grocers were no exception. He had managed to get all she required though he did have to negotiate for the last bottle of honey on the shelf.

It was mid afternoon; the snow had eased as he strolled up the steps. The living room was quiet as he entered. His father was dozing on himself on his chair. He headed for the kitchen and frowned as he heard voices.

He could hear his mother and Diana and as he opened the door, and then he exclaimed with delight, as he saw a familiar face, "J'onn!"

* * *

J'onn J'onnz stood with Clark on the porch after dinner in his human guise. This was going to be the Martian's third Christmas with the Kents. J'onn had no family and for Christmas he use to take up Monitor Duty to allow the Leaguers who had families to have the time off. That was the norm until one year Clark insisted he come home with him. After that Martha insisted, if there was nothing to hinder them, Clark would invite J'onn. J'onn always came bearing a hamper from the Justice League for the generous Kent household and this year had been no exception.

He now held a plate of Oreos. He chewed on one as he asked, "Why is Diana so annoyed with you?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. He knew J'onn would pick up on it. Well, to be fair so did Ma and Pa as Diana had been stiff with him all through dinner. Her pride was still smarting from the stunt he pulled in the loft. Clark had done it to prove a point and now that he had, he felt a little guilty about teasing her.

"Er, yeah. We had a little disagreement. And Diana has got a bit of a temper."

"I would say Diana has made tremendous strides since I last saw her. There is clear signs of openness; a willingness to take on new experiences, from the way she is displaying patience in helping you mother prepare a meal to showing an intellectual curiosity in the things that symbolize Christmas and everyday life. She shows an appreciation of aesthetics and a respect for boundaries and a significant adjustment to societal norms. I sense what you would term conscientiousness, agreeableness, and a definite shift from her introversion to a more assertive and sociable persona. The neuroticism …the anger, guilt, anxiety, and feelings of sadness…have lessened. I sense a gentle sorrow. She misses her mother and sister. That is a good sign."

"Yes, J'onn, Diana is getting better and better with every passing day." Clark folded his arms across his chest and sighed. He needed to apologize. While it was a good joke, it was a little insensitive to Diana considering how she must be feeling.

J'onn looked at him. "I contend much of this would not have happened if we did not get this opportunity to place her here. The calm of this place and the kindness of your family have been the perfect surrogate home for her. She feels safe here."

"You are too kind, J'onn. But let us not dismiss Diana's own strength and perhaps it is as her mother and sisters insist that fate stepped in here. More years under Darkseid and she might have never been able to break free."

"What did the Queen have to say?"

"She's pleased. But I think she is keen to have her return home."

"I would imagine so. I am confident if Diana continues in this vein, we can take off that tag in the allotted time."

"That would be something I imagine she would appreciate."

* * *

Diana was sitting in the kitchen helping Martha prepare ingredients for Christmas so it would make cooking easier. She had volunteered to see to the potatoes, parsnips, and squash while Martha saw to the washing and paring of the other vegetables. Jonathan and Clark had long seen to the turkey and lamb. At the moment the aroma of honey, brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg and cloves filled the room as the ham for tomorrow's breakfast cooked in the oven.

Clark entered the room holding something at his side. Seeing him Diana sliced the top of a parsnip so hard it went flying across the room. Clark bent, picked it up and cleared his throat.

Martha looked up at that and said suddenly, "Let me see how far Jonathan has gotten with those garlands and the wreaths. Fresh decorations are always a bit more tricky than artificial ones, you know."

She went out of the room, leaving them alone.

Clark pulled up a chair next to Diana.

When she did not look at him, he asked, "Are you going to not speak to me all through Christmas Day as well?"

She said stiffly "I am speaking to you. I asked you to pass me the butter at dinner."

"Ah, yes. Well, let me rephrase that. Are you going to give me eye contact when speaking to me and not call me Kryptonian?"

She looked up at him and gave him full eye contact.

"Er, okay. Are you going to glare at me all through Christmas?" He put a hand up when he saw her eyes flash. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to prove a point."

"You did prove your point, "she replied sourly. "And I will concede very well too. I felt very foolish afterwards."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I sincerely apologize." He raised his hand and rested something on the table before her. "Peace offering."

It was a large, chocolate covered marshmallow on a stick with eyes, a red nose and antlers wrapped in a plastic and tied with a red and green ribbon.

"You are bribing me with a chocolate reindeer?"

"Well, yes. I am hoping where reasoning and groveling might fail, bribery might work. Rudolf tends to bring out a nice warm feeling in people."

"Kal..."

"Oh, you called me Kal…that's progress."

Against her will she was finding her lips curving. "You are so absurd."

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry, Diana. You know I can't help with the teasing sometimes."

She said a little sheepishly, "I suppose I overreacted a little. It's just I thought…"

"You thought…?"

She colored a little. "Nothing. I think I must have been a little sore seeing you did prove me wrong."

"Well, I think we can say that we are both even when it comes to cheating. So, we're good?"

She smiled. "Yes, Kal. We are good."

"Though I still think you're sneakier than me."

"I would watch it if I were you, Kal. I hold a forfeit over your head, remember?"

"Oh…did I say sneaky? I meant, so much cleverer and subtle. I lack so much finesse when it comes to strategy. "

Diana laughed. "Well, I suppose…"

Martha's voice suddenly cried, "Jonathan, get down from there!"

Jonathan's voice was heard. "Relax, Martha. I know what I am doing. I still have a sense of balance."

Clark looked up. "I wonder what Pa is up to?"

Martha began, "You could let J'onn do it. He just has to hover."

"Look, this is my job. I have been sick and Clark did most of the lights and the tree. Let me do this. And let J'onn watch his movie. If I fall, he can catch me."

Clark and Diana rose and stepped out of the kitchen. They walked down the corridor to the living room. Sure enough Jonathan had hung the fresh garlands from the staircase and over the door frames, fireplace and windows.

Now he stood on a stepladder hanging mistletoe over from the brass, five-light chandelier. Martha was standing watching him in displeasure while J'onn sat looking torn between his movie and unsure about whether to agree with his host or hostess.

She complained, "Why are you even bothering putting that up, I don't know."

"Come on, honey, it's tradition. You must have mistletoe." He gave her a wink. "Maybe I might catch you under it later."

She put her hand on her hips. "Jonathan, we have guests and our son in the house…and we are having Ben Hubbard and his wife and the Reverend over this year for dinner."

Clark and Diana stopped on the threshold of the living room. Clark chuckled to see his easy going father cast his mother a meaningful look and his no nonsense mother glower back at him.

He said coaxingly, "Come on, Ma. Pa's right. It's tradition. It's one mistletoe sprig. It's not as if he's littering them around the house."

Jonathan climbed down the step ladder and said, "Well, it is actually _two_ sprigs. And you and Diana are standing under the other one, Son."

"What?" He and Diana looked up and sure enough hanging over their heads was mistletoe.

They both colored and made to move from under the door frame.

Jonathan looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes. "Tradition is tradition."

Martha began, "If they don't want to…"

"It's not a question of wanting to. You have to. Pucker up you two."

They protested lamely.

"Pa!"

"Mr Kent!"

"What? Has Diana got some sickness I don't know about? Has Clark got bad breath? Landsakes, no one would have to urge me twice to kiss someone as pretty as Diana if I were your age."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud. Fine!" He looked at Diana ruefully. "If you don't want to…"

She said quietly, "It is alright, Kal."

He said softly as he bent his head a fraction, "Having one's parents staring certainly takes the "fun" out of this."

She whispered, "Be glad my mother is not here."

His lips very gently touched hers. It was a delicate and brief kiss but strong and long enough to feel the contours and soft ripeness of her lips.

They drew back from each other and Jonathan said, "See? You can't beat tradition. Believe it or not, this kissing business started out as a gesture of peace by the Norsemen. They believed mistletoe had magical, medicinal, and aphrodisiac properties and, if by chance they happened to encounter mistletoe growing nearby, depending on their mood, they either kissed or made up or they put away their weapons and rested to fight another day. I personally am glad we changed the tradition to kiss girls than smelly men."

Diana looked a little flushed and moistened her lips. "That is a funny story, Mr Kent."

Clark found he had to resist the urge to dip his head back down and capture her mouth properly. He smiled and parroted, "Can't beat tradition."

Martha walked over, took Diana by the arm and said abruptly, "Well, that's enough goofing off for the evening. Come on, Diana."

They went back to the kitchen.

Clark, Jonathan and J'onn stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

Jonathan rubbed his hands together. "So who's up for some Eggnog?"

* * *

"I can't believe you made them kiss each other."

Martha turned on her dressing table stool and looked at Jonathan as he came out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

"I didn't make anyone do anything."

"Jonathan, you hung that mistletoe up on purpose."

He climbed into bed. "Well, someone has to give them a push. Come on, Martha, have you not seen how they look at each other? Clark is smitten by her."

She put down her brush and rose. "And Diana?"

"She sure was not complaining when he kissed her earlier nor was she going to stop him when they came in from their snowball fight." He propped up on his pillows. "Why are you so dead against this, Martha? You like Diana."

She slid under the covers. "Jonathan, this is not going to go anywhere. Her mother wants her home. She is not exactly what Clark is used to. How can she fit into his life as a reporter? There are so many obstacles. I don't want him to be hurt."

" Honey, he's a grown man. Nearly twenty-nine. You can't expect when adults get into relationships for things to not have a glitch here and there. Some of the best loves are worth fighting for and you have to work hard for it. It's not given to you on a platter and if it is, then I would say that neither party has learned anything and just wants an easy path. I would rather he experienced some happiness, even if he gets hurt, than live like a self sacrificial lamb with no passion in his life. Clark is not like us, Martha. He has a long life ahead of him. He needs to live it to survive it. Or else he will become crippled by fear of losing people and things instead of living life." His eyes softened. "You were different from me. I was just a farmer. You were a lawyer's daughter. You had a chance to become a successful career woman and move in the best society. I could have been intimidated by all that. But I didn't let that stop me courting you."

She sighed and smiled. "I am glad you didn't chicken out."

"So don't expect it of our son."

She laid her head against his shoulder. "I have said I'm keeping out of it. And so I will."

* * *

Christmas morning dawned and Diana was roused by Clark knocking on the door.

She sat up, looking somewhat perplexed. The clock said six o'clock. "Kal? What is it?"

"Are you decent?"

"I…" She drew the covers over her nightgown to her neck. "Yes."

The door opened and Clark stood there, in his pajamas and bedroom slippers, and a Santa hat on his head. "Merry Christmas, Diana. Rise and shine." He picked up her robe and held it out to her. "It is the custom in this household for all occupants to rise very early to open their gifts together and have an informal breakfast."

She took the robe. "Oh. I see. Merry Christmas to you too. Okay, I shall brush my teeth and come down."

"Excellent."

Five minutes later, clad in the robe and bedroom slippers, she entered the living room to see the Kents and J'onn already there. The curtains were drawn and sunshine was spilling into the room. On a sideboard was a pot of Martha's Christmas coffee, which had the waft of cocoa, cinnamon and nutmeg coming from it; the honey glazed ham with fresh baked rolls, cranberry and apple muffins, mini onion quiches , scones, a variety of condiments like jam and pumpkin butter, and fruit.

Diana was given a cup of the steaming coffee by Clark and shepherded to a seat. "Come on, we start opening the gifts."

Diana smiled as she saw him dive for one and shake it. It was very amusing to see since Superman was supposed to see into most things.

"So this is a Kent tradition?" she mused as she was given one to unwrap.

Martha said with a laugh, "Actually it is a Clark Kent tradition. He started this when he was five and we have not been able to avoid it since."

Diana received a lovely, knitted scarf and hat from Martha, a sleeping kitten carved out of wood from Jonathan, scented candles from J'onn and a beautiful snow globe from Clark.

She stared at the figure of the girl standing on what looked like a woodland hilltop with her arms lifted up to the sky.

"Hope you like it," said Clark as she shook it and stared at it with a fascinated gaze.

"I do…It is beautiful."

Martha put a hand on Diana's shoulder. "Thank you, my dear. I love my teapot. It will really compliment my collection." It was similar to a decorative rose embossed china pattern that Martha had coveted from a magazine. She had also gotten a pair of earrings from Jonathan and perfume from Clark. The pearl earrings she was wearing and she had already put on a dab of the perfume.

"And I love my book," said Jonathan, opening the book on the Mid West and its traditions and festivals. Clark had given his father a new shaving kit.

Diana looked at J'onn ruefully, "I am sorry, J'onn. I did not know you were even going to be here…"

J'onn smiled. "It is fine, Diana. I am very happy just to be able to share a Christmas with you." J'onn had received a gift basket from Martha and Jonathan with jams, cookies and chutneys and a classical music CD from Clark.

Clark picked up Diana's gifts. He saw two packages. One was in a small gift bag and the other was shaped like a box. He pulled out the red tie and silver and red lacquer cuff links. "There are really great, Diana."

He picked up the box. "Hmmm, what's this?"

Diana watched him with a kind of bated breath as he tore the wrapper and pulled put the mug from its box.

His eyes widened and brows quirked. "W-ell…that's interesting…Did you choose this?"

"Donna helped me."

"Ah, I see."

Martha, Jonathan and J'onn looked over curiously.

His mother remarked, "A mug. How nice. What does it say, sweetheart?"

He lifted the mug for them to read.

**If You Think This Mug Is Hot…**

**Wait Until You Touch The Holder**

Martha coughed. "Well, that's interesting."

Diana explained, "I thought you could use it at work."

"You thought I could use this at work? Me? Use this?" Clark looked at it nonplussed. "Oh boy."

Jonathan chortled and lifted his coffee in a salute to him. "Merry Christmas, Son."

* * *

The rest of day passed of well and incident free. Diana took a drive with Clark to drop off Billy's gift. Suffice to say he was over the moon to get a new baseball mitt from Clark and a new Star Wars action figure from Diana. They were invited in for a little while and Lorelei was actually courteous to Diana. It had taken her one second to see her son sitting on the living room floor between Clark and Diana as he showed them his new video game when she realized that Diana was an alright sort of a gal and she and Clark oddly looked good together.

The Kents then dined with the Hubbards and the Reverend Greene, all who were happy to meet John Jones, the police detective, once again and Miss Prince and see young Clark at home for the holidays.

J'onn left them later that evening and two days later, Clark was back in his Superman uniform, ready to fly back to Metropolis to get back to work.

His mother had packed him some meals and he had his work bag and knapsack.

His mother and father embraced him.

"It was great having you home, son."

"You don't work too hard now, sweetheart. Make sure and heat up that casserole and eat something when you get in"

He smiled. "It was great to be back for longer than a weekend. Yeah, Ma, I will."

He looked at Diana who stood behind them. The Kents moved aside.

He said, "I'll come and get you for the party."

She shook her head. "I do not want you to come and get me. I think I want to travel on my own to Metropolis. I shall take the train."

His brows rose. "Ah. So you think you can handle the public and the attention?"

"I will have to learn, won't I? I am an Amazon. I can handle anything."

He smiled. "That's the spirit. I'll call and I'll arrange to pick you up."

She smiled."Good-bye for now, Kal. May the Gods watch over you. "

He turned to go but suddenly turned around and dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Bye, Diana."

The trio watched him lift off, wave and then in a sudden burst of speed he was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews and Christmas is supposed to make you feel warm and fluffy inside...hence the fluff. ;) But once again it's in the ordinary things that extraordinary things happen._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Clark Kent and Superman were two different beings, poles apart, as far as most people on Planet Earth were concerned. They were as night was from day. One was a handsome, confident, brave hero; the other a retiring, awkward newspaper reporter. But if anyone were to compare the two men, they would find one common trait. They were both gentlemen. Men who treated others with equal respect and dignity. One persona who made women feel safe and comfortable in his presence even while the other made them go weak at the knees at the sight of his good looks, god given abilities and charming smile.

Even though Clark Kent did not seem the most exciting man in the world, he still was a catch in the eyes of some. There were women who would be glad to have such a decent man care for them. And Superman, who had the most exciting life in the world, was the white knight that every woman dreamed about. But both men were still single, and both men exhibited a kind of self restraint that women found particularly aggravating. It wasn't that Clark or Superman did not notice the opposite sex. Or that they never gave them an admiring smile or glance. It was just that when you were one and the same man, you had to be very careful about your choices in life. He was always hesitant about involving himself with anyone. Even the women like Lois or Maxima who took the initiative and forced their presence upon him…made him notice them…and attempted to have a relationship with him, they soon realized he was not attainable. He could not give them what they needed and they could not fill the lingering emptiness and loneliness he still often felt.

But there comes a time in life when fate steps in and something totally unexpected happens to a man and it threatens to change his whole outlook on life. When he finds himself suddenly faced with a situation that he could neither retreat into Clark Kent or Superman. That threatened to shatter his self imposed limitations.

He was facing something that truly stirred his senses. That alarmed him. That aroused him.

She was like no woman he had ever met. She was his physical and intellectual equal; she could easily slice the head off an opponent without a flinch; she had a sense of honor and compassion; she had a kind of wisdom that came from a deep source; and a beauty that seemed timeless. But yet she needed him in ways that made him feel a kind of tenderness and protectiveness he never felt for anyone. Her innocence about the world often caught him by surprise and as he loved the Earth, just having Diana around reinforced that appreciation and fascination of things that perhaps he too had come to take for granted. She also brought out parts of him he always had to quell when he was with Lois. Be it in his job or relationship. The ability to not hold back.

He had been stunned at how careless and free and good that felt. In a way Lorelei was right. He had never had the chance to feel wild, be reckless, even do anything for just himself without wondering how it would affect others. And he felt her. Her hand on his arm. Her smack to the side of his head. Her lips against his. She made him feel alive. Not alien. Not invulnerable. Not awkward. Not some savior or idol or newspaper story or the means to a Pulitzer.

It was with all these thoughts and feelings that Clark Kent pulled out Diana's gift from his knapsack and popped it into this satchel bag and went to work that Monday morning.

He arrived at the Daily Planet with a smile on his lips.

"C.K! How was the holiday? We missed you!" said Jimmy, who smacked his shoulder with enthusiasm as he walked in.

Clark took off his coat and put down his bag. "It's nice to be back, Jim. Holiday was wonderful."

"Folks okay?"

"Yeah. Ma sent a slab of Christmas cake for you." He pulled out something in a bag.

"Oh, cool. You mother is the best! I haven't had breakfast yet." Jimmy undid the wrapper and was biting into the cake as he asked, "How's the lovely Diana?"

"Very well."

Jimmy eyed him curiously to read his expression but he look quite normal as he sat down and started pulling out his lap top and folders. "Is she coming to the party?"

"She is."

"Awesome!"

He said in a quieter tone, "Saw you a few days ago dealing with the floods. Man, it was heart breaking to see those poor people."

"Yeah, it was. The League is going to help with the rebuilding. It will be a long process but the people are so resilient. How can you not be inspired by their never say die spirit?"

Jimmy nodded.

Clark pulled out his coffee mug.

Jimmy nearly choked on his cake. "Whoa, C.K! Where did you get that?"

Clark smiled. "Diana."

Jimmy cracked up. "I think I am going to like her very much."

It was half an hour later when Lois blew into the office like a whirlwind. She looked peeved. A source had weaseled out of providing her with information and she had paid the guy three hundred dollars.

"The scumbag skipped town!" she fumed, as she dropped her bag and coat. "Three hundred dollars! I lost three hundred dollars. He said he was going to get a copy of the damn disc for me!"

Jimmy and Clark were standing reviewing some photos Jimmy had taken on his camera. Clark was sipping on coffee.

Jimmy turned, "Sorry there, Lois. But why did you pay him?"

"He needed a down payment. It was going to be concrete evidence I needed to prove that fraud and corruption is going on within a certain accounting form and they have connections with Intergang."

"Well, maybe Intergang got onto him," said Clark, as he went back to his seat. "Maybe he's scared for his life."

She glanced back at Clark as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh, so you're back…and what the heck is that you have in your hand?" She drew closer. "If you think this mug is hot….what? Wait until you touch the…?" Her lips curled mockingly. "Well, Smallville, seems you've gotten a bit of extra self esteem for the season. Did you buy that for yourself?"

"No. Diana gave it to me for Christmas."

Her brows rose. "Oh, she did, did she? Made some inroads there during the holidays?"

Clark picked up his notes. "I've got work to do, Lois."

Jimmy coughed and wisely walked away.

She folded her arms. "Don't want to talk about it, huh? Well, here's some free advice. Be honest with her and tell that she'll be in therapy for months and be popping pills to sleep because she wouldn't know when next someone will come toss her off a building, kidnap her or try to kill her and blow up where she lives and works."

Clark looked at her face. The anger was still there. "I'm sorry, Lois. If I only knew how much this would hurt you…"

She put up her hand. "I don't want or need your pity, Clark. Save it for Miss Prince." She went back to her desk.

* * *

The day before Diana was scheduled to leave for Metropolis she got a call from Clark and they arranged that she would take the three pm train and he would pick her up at the Met Central Station around five thirty after he got off work.

Martha helped her pack for the short stay.

"I expect you'll overnight there…so take your toothbrush, nightclothes, and an outfit for the daytime."

Diana looked at the clothes she had hanging in the wardrobe. "Which dress should I go with, Martha?"

"The blue one." Martha took the dress down. "It's ideal. Not too formal but smart and chic. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you in it."

Diana was carefully folding her underclothes and putting them in the bag. "Thank you for helping me choose it. I would have not even known what to select. According to Donna there are things called trends and clothes change for every season and I really don't quite understand it all yet."

Martha folded the dress carefully and smiled. " Fashion can be baffling at times. But you are lucky. I think most things would look good on you. When you get to Clark's make sure to hang it up. It will just need very light heat when you iron it. Make sure you don't burn it, okay? You use the iron just like I showed you."

Diana picked up the matching silver shoes and bag and carefully packed them in the side pocket. "I will."

"Diana?"

"Yes, Mrs Kent?"

She gave her the dress. "I am aware that there is something going on between you and Clark."

Diana colored as she took the dress. "Mrs Kent, I…"

She put a hand on her arm. "You are attracted to my son." It was not a question.

She nodded. "I am."

"And he is to you. You must know that. You are going as his date tomorrow night and then staying with him…"

She began swiftly and put her hands up in some defense, "Mrs Kent, I will not do anything with Kal that you would disapprove of!"

Martha shook her head. "No, I am not forbidding anything. Heavens, he is a grown man. I can't forbid him. Nor you. And Clark is a gentleman. He knows how to behave himself. What I am saying is this: my son has allowed himself as Clark Kent to take you to this party; it is no small thing. Clark does not date stunningly beautiful women. He downplays himself. He avoids attention. But now he clearly is prepared to take a risk by being seen with you. I want you two to enjoy being young and free and not worry about what others say nor how they react."

"Mrs Kent, I do not know what to say…" She looked gratified.

Martha gave her an encouraging smile. "Good heavens, you've been with us long enough to stop calling me Mrs Kent. Ma will do. You don't have to say anything. I just want to say I'm glad you are going with him."

Diana sighed. "Thank you, Ma. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Now, have you got a copy of the Metropolis map and the train schedule?"

"I do."

"Good. Keep it in your handbag. You've been with Clark to Metropolis on the train so you know what to expect. Just be sure to not sit alone. Else you'll end up being harassed. Go into a carriage where there are people and take a book. Sit down next to older folks or a family with children."

Diana listened carefully. "I will."

Martha concluded, "Well, that seems about it…You have most things organized."

Diana repeated wryly, "Most things."

"What is it, Diana?"

"Will one be expected to dance at these things, Ma?"

"Why, yes, dear, I think so."

"I cannot dance."

* * *

Pa put a CD in the player and searched for a track. He said, "Clark says they always have a live band so I expect it will be a mix of classic and new music."

"Can't Help Falling in Love" came on.

Jonathan gave Martha a wink and took her hand and drew her onto the floor.

"Observe for now, Diana," instructed Jonathan with a broad smile. "This is what we call a waltz. Ready, Mrs Kent?"

Martha took his hand and smiled. "I think so, Mr Kent."

Diana sat down as they moved around the room. Not only was it a pleasure to listen to the beat of the music and hear the lovely lyrics, but to see the elder couple laugh and joke with each other like young lovers was heartwarming.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Martha squealed when Jonathan twirled her out and dipped her. "Jonathan, wait wait…!"

But he grinned reassuringly. "I got you, hon. I won't drop you. Ever."

She gasped as he raised her up. "Merciful heavens, man. Don't show off. Think of our blood pressure."

Jonathan chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Diana laughed and leaned her chin on her hands and found herself sighing almost wistfully. Seeing them like this reminded her of Barda and Scott, and it was slowly dawning upon her that this was something perhaps worth having in life. Certainly men and women mated for pleasure but this affection, this tenderness, this knowingness and deep rooted respect man and woman had for each other…could she have something like this? And would it be like this? Her mind ran to Clark and his smile and the way he teased her.

It made her feel a kind of mixed longing and anxiety.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Jonathan looked over at Diana when the music ended and they came to an eventual stop.

"Well, Diana? What do you think?"

She said uncertainly, "I don't think I can do those steps."

Martha fanned herself. "Don't get too scared you have to do any fancy moves. Clark is light on his feet and he knows how to waltz. You let the male lead and you can just go with the flow. You barely have to remember anything. Come, you can practice with Jonathan."

It was an hour later when Diana was able to do a competent box step and pivot and side step and she even had insisted on being twirled.

Martha sighed in some admiration. "You are such a quick learner and so light and graceful on your feet."

Jonathan took off the CD and sank upon his chair. "It's the flying thing. But you're right, she's a natural. Shame we won't be there to see you and Clark. Just take care you two don't float mistakenly off the floor. That would cause a few comments."

Diana smiled. "I won't. Thank you, Mr Ke…I mean, Pa."

"Don't mention it, and when midnight strikes don't have Clark weaseling out of kissing you."

"Jonathan!" Martha slapped his arm.

Diana blinked. "W-what?"

* * *

Diana was dropped off at the station by the Kents. They supervised her buying the ticket and then walked with her onto the platform. Once again she got curious, admiring stares but Jonathan was wearing his best 'if you come near this girl I will take a shotgun to you' look and Martha was equally forbidding as she stood by Diana like a protective mother hen.

The train pulled in and Diana embraced the two and stepped inside with her bag. She heeded Martha's advice and sat opposite an elderly couple. There were a few men sitting by themselves and they couldn't help but gaze at her or even try catching her eye or asking her a silly question. But Diana kept her attention to her book. If she did reply, it was monosyllabic and in an uninterested tone. The couple gazed at her and smiled sympathetically. She reminded them of their granddaughter and they began to chat with her.

When they arrived at Met Central Station they kindly even stayed with her in the main atrium while she waited for Clark. When he arrived the husband and wife looked at him in some mild surprise. They did not know what to expect but a man in a working suit, coat, and satchel bag with a glasses and a bit of a slight slouch had not been it.

But they smiled at each other when they realized how happy their beautiful companion was to see him. "Clark!"

"Hey, you." He gave her a gentle hug, took her bag and looked at the couple in some curiosity.

They smiled as Diana introduced them.

The wife spoke. "So this is the Clark you told us about? Hello, Mr Kent. You might be wondering who we are but we kept your lovely girlfriend company on the train and decided to wait with her until you got here."

"Ah. Hello. Thanks for staying with her. I ran a little late. Oh, she is not my girlfriend…"

The husband smiled with a slightly amused. "She isn't? Well, I hope you have a big stick with you to beat the trawling sharks away."

Clark smiled ruefully. "Ah, yeah. She does garner an unprecedented amount of attention. I have a taxi waiting anyway, so it shouldn't be too bad. Come on, Diana. Thanks again for staying with her."

Diana bade the couple a warm goodbye and she and Clark went out to the waiting cab. Clark put Diana's bag between them on the seat and gave the driver directions.

He looked at her. "So, did your journey go well?"

She smiled. "Yes, Kal. Incident free. I took your mother's advice to stay where the carriage was full and sat with older people or families with children."

"Wise move. So no one hit on you?"

"Well, not really. They did ask the time and tried to catch my eye but I ignored them."

"Good. I was a little uneasy about you coming down on your own in case something happened like…you know, Furies appearing?"

She patted her bag. "Oh, I made sure to prepare for them if they appeared."

He looked at the bag, not understanding what she meant.

Diana unzipped the bag and Clark saw his mother's carving knife and father's fifteen inch ball-peen hammer. She was about to take them out.

"Oh jeeze…" He put his hand over hers and shook his head. "No. Leave it."

"Why?"

He patted her hand and zipped up the bag. As serious as it was, the idea of this tall, beautiful, young woman carrying weapons past station officials and security made him want to chuckle. "When we get to my place, you and I will have to have a talk about what you are not allowed to carry, concealed or otherwise, in Metropolis."

* * *

Clark stood in the bathroom, slicked his hair back with gel and slipped his glasses on his nose. He was in a pristine, white shirt and black trousers. The Superman uniform as expected was underneath. The rest of his ensemble was laid out in the living room as Diana was using his room to get dressed.

He walked out and once there, he put on his socks, shoes and pulled on his black jacket. The red and silver lacquer cuff links went on next. He peeped at himself in the mirror on the wall, and gave a little nod of approval. While his suits remained a little loose to hide his physique, the red on black did add a certain kind of flare and style. He picked up the JLA comlink and slipped it on. New Year's Eve was historically a very unpredictable time. It was a symbolic time for villains to try to pull something and he needed to be ready.

He was sitting and flicking the TV remote to make sure that Superman was not needed, when Diana appeared.

"Kal? I am ready."

Clark turned and his heart skipped a beat. His lips parted and he pushed the glasses up his nose. As he rose, he started from her feet, encased in the strapped heels, and he moved up. The blue dress floated just below her knees showing off her long, shapely legs; it skimmed gently over her hips and clenched her waist. A waist he itched to span his hands around. The halter blouse cupped her high, firm breasts, and there was even a tease of cleavage. This time he dwelled for more than a second. The blue fabric against her skin made her complexion glow; it brought out the jeweled brightness of her eyes and the rich ebony of her tresses. She wore minimal accessories. Just a blue and silver bracelet and earrings.

"You look…amazing. So very beautiful."

She blushed. Clark was assessing her. She knew it. But it was almost reverential with just the merest hint of desire. Clark Kent was a gentleman. He did not leer. He made her realized that perhaps being beautiful was not a curse and suddenly all her anxieties about being stared at and ogled by people seemed to fade. As she had dressed she had known this was different situation to the small intimate, familial settings on Smallville. This was Metropolis. This was in the full glare of his colleagues. She had almost regretted coming when she saw her reflection. There was no hiding now.

Now seeing Clark standing there in his suit wearing her tie and cuff links. Seeing him smile. Hearing him compliment her. Seeing him take up her coat and slip it on her shoulders. Feeling him then taking her hand in his and asking, "Are we ready?"

Diana knew; she was ready.

* * *

A taxi dropped them off at the Daily Planet. The party was being held in the conference room on the ground floor. The bosses were not going to rent any expensive hotel ballrooms when they had a perfectly good amount of space. The room was elegantly decorated and tables and chairs were arranged and a band had been hired. All in all it looked and sounded good.

Most people were already there. Lois with Richard White, Cat Grant with a middle aged banker, Steve Lombard with a clerk from archives, Jimmy and Karen, and Perry and Mrs White.

When Clark walked in with Diana, there were stares and murmurs of disbelief and astonishment.

Lombard spat his drink on his date.

Cat's jaw dropped and she stopped listening to her date.

Jimmy shouted, "C.K!" and he rushed over with his date.

Lois, who was dancing with Richard, suddenly stiffened. Richard's brows rose. "Is that Kent? Wow, who is his date?"

Lois pulled him around to face her, but she could see them over his shoulder. "Probably some hired escort he had to pay."

Perry was chatting with his wife and his brow rose to see Clark and his companion. "Well, well, about time that boy shows up and what a way to make an entrance."

Mrs White looked over and she smiled curiously. She always found Clark respectable and likable. "He has a date and what a date."

Jimmy had saved a place for Clark and Diana at their table.

"Can I get you a drink, Diana?" asked Clark, once they sat down.

She looked a little bemused and ventured, "Eggnog?"

Clark chuckled. "Not sure they have that."

"Spiced tea?"

"Not sure they have that either. How about I pick up something?"

"Okay."

He went to the bar and ordered two white wines.

As he waited, Lois and Richard come up. Lois gave Clark an up and down look of irony. She did not know what it was but he looked a little different. Almost appealing in a chic, dorkish kind of a way. She thought she could never be seen with someone so awkward after falling for his Superman persona. Clark embarrassed himself so much and for someone like Lois that was unbearable. Perhaps it was the bit of color he wore, or the fact that he smiled and his dimples showed.

She said dryly, "Nice tie, Smallville."

"Thanks,Lois. Diana gave it to me. Hello, Mr White."

"Hi, Kent. Good to see. I read your piece on the retired teacher schooling those street kids. Inspiring piece. I think you have a chance in nabbing the 'Reader's Choice Story For The Year' tonight."

Lois made a sound in her throat and gave him a playful elbow. "Hey, Judas, I'm standing right here."

He looked at her and smiled ruefully, "Sorry, Lois. Your piece on the Apokoliptian invasion of Metropolis is the one to beat though."

She bowed her head graciously. "Thank you."

Clark gave Richard a gratified smile. "Er, thanks, Mr White. I almost forgot they would announce it tonight."

Lois rolled her eyes. Yeah, sure. He forgot.

Richard looked over at Diana. "Your date looks familiar. Has she been on TV? The news?"

"Who Diana? Um, no. She's not even from here. She lived in Greece for a while."

Lois leaned in and remarked, "Miss Prince is very much in the mold of a Hollywood starlet or top model. You must be mixing her up with those faces we always see on those gossip rags and entertainment channels, Richard."

"Maybe. She still reminds me of someone…"

Clark was very sure she did. Hippolyta was often in the news and he was sure Richard, being a senior editor, must have seen the Queen of the Amazons before.

Clark said lightly, "Lois is right. Just the other day a couple of guys thought she was a Victoria Secret model. Er, here's my drinks…I've got to get back to Diana…" He took the two glasses of wine and walked away.

"Well, of course," nodded Richard. "Good to see you, Kent."

"I've got to get back to Diana," Lois mimicked. "Jesus, he sure is piling it on thick with the Diana thing."

"Oh, come on, Lois, it's not often someone like Kent gets to date a girl like that. He's understandably smitten. Look at her."

Lois grumbled. "Not you too."

He put his arm around her. "Hey, I've seen my share of pretty and even interviewed my share of pretty. But it's what's up there and in there that's important." He touched her head and heart. "And you,Miss Lane, hooked me long before I even met you. I had read your exposure of Cadmus some years ago and I knew…now here was a woman who knows what she wants and she isn't scared at all who she has to confront to get it. She's got moxie."

Lois' scowl waned. She leaned into him and kissed him. "Keep talking like that and we won't see the New Year come in here."

* * *

Clark and Diana watching Jimmy and Karen dance on the floor with dozens of workers and guests to classic party hits. Dinner was over and it was now dancing all the way to midnight. Diana did not think she could do what Jimmy and Karen were doing on the dance floor so she and Clark sat and talked about their week.

There was a change in the pace of music and Diana perked up when the singer began to sing "What A Wonderful World" and the dancers slowed down.

"Kal, I can dance to this," she said, seeing couples pair off and begin to dance in a more ordered fashion and some of the older couples like Perry and his wife go onto the floor.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to…"

She got up. "I want to."

He got up and led her onto the floor.

She surprised him by assuming the waltz position and they began to move. The other dancers turned to look at them and many smiled.

Perry waltzed pass them and he gave Clark a nod, "Not bad, Kent. Try and stay upright on your feet and don't land in a heap now."

Clark turned his head abruptly to answer hurriedly, "Uh, y-yes, Perry. Will do!" and he nearly tripped and would have fallen backwards if Diana had not caught him.

Perry added dryly, "That means keep your eyes on your date, boy."

Lois who had come onto the floor with Richard muttered derisively, "There he goes. How does she put up with it?"

Steve Lombard rolled his eyes to the bartender. His date had gotten quite annoyed with him and had left early and he was now tossing down champagne and scouting the room for someone he could hook up with. "Clumsy oaf. That should be me."

Clark spun his head back around to Diana and flushed. "S-sorry, Diana."

Diana hid her smile. She said for the benefit of those nearby, "It's okay, Clark. Accidents happen." She then asked softly, "So is this what you do all the time when you are at work?"

He replied lightly, "Most of the time. I can be pretty exasperating, you know."

Diana said gravely, "If this act keeps your identity then it is what you must do. I know what it is like to have to act out of self preservation and be what you are not."

He studied her sober face and he could see for that instant she was thinking of Apokolips and the look made him long to be able to ease the pain of the past. He did the next best thing he could. He asked, in order to deflect her thoughts, "Hmm, who taught you these steps?"

"Your parents."

"They did? When?"

"Last night."

"Last night? You're a fast learner."

"I am," she beamed and said playfully, "You can twirl me if you want."

"Yeah?" He obliged and she moved out to the side with a kind of grace and innate pride he found entirely adorable.

"See?" She smiled as she spun back to him.

"Who would have guessed? But then I shouldn't be surprised. A good swordswoman would be a good dancer."

She turned her head and saw Lois with Richard. They were slow dancing. Her arms were around his neck and her forehead on his shoulder.

She observed, "She has found herself a new lover."

"Yeah. He's actually a really great guy. I'm glad for her."

Diana studied them and then several other couples who looked very cozy and some were even kissing. She suddenly turned her head and asked, "Kal, are you going to kiss me tonight?"

He nearly stepped on her foot for real. "W-what?"

She explained, "Pa said it was tradition to kiss at midnight and to not let you weasel out of it."

Clark said wryly, "Why am I not surprised he said that? Yes, it's customary to kiss your date at midnight."

She commented, "Why do Earthlings have such an obsession with kissing? First the mistletoe and now this. Are there other occasions where kissing is mandatory where I need to be forewarned?"

Clark smiled. Oh, he could think of many. But for now he shook his head. "Just those two really."

"So we kiss at midnight?"

"We could kiss at midnight or not."

"You don't want to kiss at midnight?" She looked a little disappointed.

Her expression alone made up his mind. Time to fling caution to the wind and to heck with who saw or talked. He was Clark Kent and Superman and he had Diana in his arms.

Clark suddenly drew her closer. She faltered, "What are you…?"

"Not waiting," he replied softly.

Diana felt her throat constrict as his scent and warmth seemed to envelop her. They were not waltzing anymore but standing still.

Her eyes fell on his mouth. "Kal…"

His breath seemed to mingle with hers. "Diana."

Diana closed her eyes.

His lips touched hers. Skimming the soft lushness. Gently taking the top lip until hers parted under his. Diana tasted like something exquisite; she was exotic and sweet and it was all he could do to not deepen the kiss and really delve past her lips.

She responded to him by pressing closer and her hand moved up to touch his cheek. Her lips pressed back and found his lower lip. She was not repulsed by this at all. Kal's lips were smooth, firm and warm and as his scent always stirred her, so did his taste. It was nothing like Grayven or Nick. It was a little heady and she wondered if she was not a little intoxicated with the wine she had drunk.

Her left hand reached for his glasses. They were in the way.

His hand closed about her wrist and stopped her. "No, Diana."

She blushed to the roots of her hair and whispered, "I did not think…I forgot where I was…"

He put her left hand on his shoulder, tucked her right hand that was in his against his chest and continued to gently sway with her. "It's okay…No one noticed."

She rested her cheek against the side of his chin. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and whispered in her hair, "Lucky, I have super reflexes. But I'm flattered that you nearly unmasked me."

Diana lips curved. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being close to him.

"Kal?"

"Mmm?"

"I like this song."

"Me too, Diana. Me too."

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry you lost, Kal," Diana said softly and put her hand on his shoulder.

They were watching Lois go up to the stage to accept the prize of Reader's Choice Story of the Year and begin to make her acceptance speech.

Diana added with a bit of a frown, "She only won by a ten votes. It was close."

Clark looked at Lois as she thanked Perry and the readers and blew a kiss to Richard.

He covered Diana's hand with his and turned to face her. He smiled, "I don't feel like a loser tonight at all."

Diana smiled as they walked off the floor through the crowd to go back to their table. Jimmy and Karen were there and making out.

Clark and Diana exchanged rueful looks.

Clark said, "It's going to be midnight soon. You want to go for a walk?"

"You don't want to stay for the countdown?"

"I would prefer to herald the New Year out in the fresh air. Maybe we can cheat and give Clark the old heave ho?"

Diana eyes shined. "Can we go flying?"

He nodded. "If you like."

"I would love to."

He tapped Jimmy on the back. "Hey, we're shooting off."

Jimmy broke off his kiss."Mmmffpt…Oh…You're going already. Okay?" His eyes fell on Diana and he grinned. "Happy New Year you two."

They wished him and Karen a Happy New Year and departed. Clark got Diana's coat while she waited in the foyer. She could near noise of people and music coming from outside.

"What's that noise, Kal?" she asked as he slipped her coat over her shoulders.

"That coming from the Square. People gather there to greet in the New Year by the Clock Tower. You want to go see it?"

She shook her head. "No. I do not. I much prefer flying."

He took her hand and tucked it in his arm and they bade the security guards and the doorman goodnight.

When they stepped outside, their breaths turned frosty and the wind ruffled Diana's hair and skirts. Neither felt the cold. To them it was the merest tingle on her durable and his impervious skin.

"Which way?" she asked.

He was about to indicate up an alley way when there was a loud explosion and screams.

Clark turned and his ears and eyes instantly tuned in. "Ah damn it. I knew this would happen! What is it with Christmas and the New Year?"

"What is it,Kal?"

"It's Solomon Grundy…He's in the Square."

"Who is Solomon Grundy?"

"He was called Cyrus Gold. A mobster. He crossed too many people and he was killed, cursed and dumped in a mystical swamp. He arose half a century later, looking for his soul. He has superhuman strength, durability, endurance and regeneration. He started off not being very intelligent and was easy to manipulate. Each time he dies, he has the capacity to resurrect and with each resurrection he becomes smarter. Crime seems to have usurped his desire to find his soul and he occasionally teams up with other villains."

He turned to Diana. "I need to go in and deal with him. You need to stay out of sight."

"But Kal…"

"Diana, we can't afford anyone seeing you. There'll soon be police all over the place and media trying to get pass the cordon. And you're still under assessment. Please, can you stay away? I can handle this. Wait for me on the Planet rooftop."

He blurred away.

With great reluctance she adhered to his request. She stood on globe of the Daily Planet and looked down as she saw the flash of his red cape as he went in to take on the hulking zombie. She watched as they smashed into a nearby nightclub and patrons were seen screaming and running as the two figures battled it out. Superman was trying to get Grundy out in the open, away from civilians and he was shouting at the police to pull back and keep people away.

Diana saw them crash into Centennial Park, which had been closed for the night, and she jumped roofs, her eyes riveted on the battle. She watched him with clinical eyes also…and had to admit he could have ended the battle sooner but for the fact he was trying not to cause more damage than need be. She saw him slammed him into the pond and then dragged him, spluttering and half dazed, out of it. He heaved him over his shoulders and looked to lift off when out of from behind the trees a ghostly apparition appear. The woman had long white tresses and she opened her lips and screamed at Superman and knocked him off his feet. He tumbled to the ground along with Grundy.

Diana growled. Decision made. She tore off her coat and headed for the park.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The Silver Banshee's sonic scream had the capacity to kill a victim if she was face to face with them and knew their true name. She knew she had no chances of killing Superman that way but she knew she could hurt him as her abilities were all derived from a supernatural source. Added to that, she also had super speed, durability and the ability to teleport. She had teamed up with the gullible zombie, in the hopes of using him to get Superman out in the open and distracted. Like most villains her vendetta against the Man of Steel was of a long standing kind. Twice he had stopped her and now she was here as one of Luthor's former members of the Secret Society hoping to get her vengeance.

She had waited as he battled Grundy, and then bided her time.

Now as she stood watching him slowly rise to his knees, about to scream at him again, she suddenly felt something pull her hair at its roots and her head nearly snap backwards. She gasped as was swung around and sent careening into a grove of trees.

Diana flew after her.

Superman shook his head, the scream still ringing in his ears. He knew who he was facing now and he was already taking in a breath to blow a freezing gust at her, when he saw Diana grabbing Banshee and swinging her away.

He rose to his feet and he flew after them.

Silver Banshee hit a tree and she slithered to the floor. She saw Diana flying towards her and soon they were both scrambling in the bushes. She screamed at her, even as Diana was about to grab her by the neck and punch her jaw. Diana flew backwards from the force, further into the undergrowth, flattening trees as she went. Silver Banshee staggered to her feet and used her teleportation ability to reach the swift Amazon. She launched herself at her and grabbed her by the neck and they rolled down a series of steps that led into a small play park. Banshee tried to scream at her again. This time Diana swiftly used her hand to hit her in the throat. Banshee choked as they slammed into the swings.

Diana tore down one of the chains, and began to wind it about her neck.

There was a shout. "Diana, what are you doing?"

She saw Superman land behind her with a startled frown.

She blew some hairs out of her face and looked at him with a kind of impatience. "I'm not going to kill her, Kal. But she can't scream if she can't breathe, can she?"

He flew to her. He said briskly, "Okay, I got it."

She protested, "She'll scream again if we…"

"I'll put her on ice. Step back."

Reluctantly Diana obeyed but she kept hold of the chain. Superman blew his icy breath on the struggling Banshee and encased her in ice.

He turned to Diana with eyes that did not look very pleased.

"Why did you come after me?" he asked curtly.

"She attacked you…,"she began looking bemused that he should be angry.

He took in a breath. "I always get attacked and at times even by multiple foes, as you well know. Diana, you did not even wait a moment to see if I could deal with it. You risk discovery and undoing all the hard work we've achieved in creating your new ID because you did not stop to think."

"Kal, I only wanted to help …"

He yanked off his cape and wrapped it around her since her dress was torn in some places . "Go. I'll meet you at the apartment. The terrace doors should be open. I'll need to stick around here to make sure there are no casualties and help them do some crowd control and clean up. You can help me best by trusting that I can handle myself. This is the second time you have done this, Diana. Acted on impulse. Ignored an order. Go. Now. Please. The longer you linger the closer we get to being seen. We…"

"Look! There they are!"

Superman turned to see dozens of civilians running at them with the police who were trying to get them to pull back. There was a ripple of excitement; cells phones and cameras were being pulled out to take pictures of Superman standing next to the tall beautiful woman who had taken down the Silver Banshee. There were screams and shouts.

Superman could near the cacophony of voices.

"Superman! Superman! Who's the hottie?"

"Ma'am, are you a new hero?"

"Did you take down the Banshee lady?"

"What's you name?"

"Superman, has she got a name?"

"Breaking News from the MCN network. There is a new meta human in town. Behind me, in a small play ground in Centennial Park, you will see Superman standing with what appears to be a new female hero. She suddenly appeared out of nowhere and helped our very own Man of Steel take down the Silver Banshee who, along with Solomon Grundy, had attacked the city and disrupted New Year's Eve celebrations. Right now the Silver Banshee is encased in a block of ice and we see the very exotic and beautiful woman dressed in what seems to be a blue costume, with Superman's cape across her shoulders. It appears her suit was torn in the skirmish. From initial reports it seems this woman has the power of flight and moves at fast speeds and has enormous strength. We are not sure if she is known to Superman or if she is as new to him as she is to us. But we can't get close to ask any questions because the police are not allowing anyone near them. Solomon Grundy is being loaded into an armored vehicle as we speak on the other side of the park…"

Diana blinked and she seemed to shrink. She whispered, "Gods, I am sorry…"

Superman pressed his comlink and spoke into it urgently. "J'onn!"

"Yes, Clark. I am seeing the news feed. It's on nearly every channel…"

"I need you here. At once. Black suit, red tie, black shoes, red and silver cuff links, grey coat."

"I will be down in two minutes, my friend."

Superman said urgently to Diana, "You need to go. I don't want them questioning you. The League will put out a statement…I will try to deflect their questions…I…"

"Jesus! It's Diana Prince!"

Superman looked up to see familiar faces gather near the cordon.

Lois, Richard, Jimmy, and Steve Lombard as well as several other reporters from the Daily Planet had decided, like the intrepid news people that they were, to chase after a story in the making.

Like the other curious onlookers they had followed the direction Superman and Grundy had headed and now they found themselves seeing the woman they had seen with Clark Kent at the party.

"What the hell is going on here?" cried Lombard in some annoyance.

Lois face was pinched and her eyes seemed to flash with a kind of disbelief and anger. "She is a meta human?I can't believe this!"

"Where is Kent? Didn't he leave with her?" asked Richard with a frown.

"And why is she so chummy with Superman?" Steve cried. "Does she know him? I thought she was new to this country. This feels like a load of baloney to me!"

Jimmy muttered under his breath, "Oh god, this is bad…"

Lois gritted, "Damn, right it's bad. I bet half of what he said about her was rubbish."

Richard looked at Lois with a strange look. "Who?"

She sniffed. "Where is Clark in all this? Do you think he'd abandon his date just like that?"

"Well, I…"Richard looked around. It was odd to see that Clark was not around.

Jimmy suddenly let out a shout of relief. "C.K!"

Lois, Richard and Steve turned to see Clark Kent coming towards them with a flustered and worried look on his face. He looked out of breath.

"W-here is Diana?" he gasped.

Lois' face turned a bright red as she looked at Superman standing with Diana and now at Clark Kent. How the hell did he do that?

Lombard snorted. "Honestly, Kent, you mean you don't know?"

He said lamely, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his lips as if he was still in some shock, "We were trying to get out of the square when Grundy hit and she just up and flew in the air. I – I didn't know she could do that…I heard a flying woman in blue was fighting Silver Banshee in the park so I came to see…Oh my…!"

He suddenly stopped and stared at Diana with Superman and the police. He paled. "She's here…"

Richard put a hand on his shoulder. "You really didn't know she had powers?"

"I…no."

Jimmy ventured, "C.K., she looks a bit lost there. Maybe you should go see if they will let you talk to her."

Rickard nodded. "Yes, Kent. I'm sure they will allow you to pass the cordon once they know who you are."

Clark swallowed and he walked towards the police.

He stammered as he reached an officer, "Um, excuse me. The lady…she…er…um she is my friend."

The officer snapped. "Look, buddy, clear off! We have no time for people trying to get autographs or pictures to sell to papers!"

"Er, no. I'm her…like family…"

Superman saw Clark Kent and he said to Diana, "Wait here."

Diana crinkled her brows but when she saw him walk to the police and face Clark Kent, her eyes widened. Superman spoke some words to the police, who after a couple of minutes, allowed Clark past the cordon.

He came towards her a little gingerly, keeping far from the ice encased Silver Banshee with an uneasy look and he came to Diana.

She looked at Superman to Clark. "How?"

Clark smiled and said in a voice she recognized, "Shape shifting abilities come in handy."

She blinked. "J'onn?"

"Yes, it is me, Diana."

She gulped. "J'onn, I made a terrible error in judgment…I didn't think of the consequences…"

He put his hand on her arm. "I know. The important thing is now for us to get you out of the glare of the media. The government is going to be asking questions too. The League will try to shield you as best as they can and you had better go with Superman."

"Are we going home?" she asked.

J'onn said gravely, "No, Diana. If you stay with Clark it will make matters worse. You must go to the Satellite for now. It will be for your own safely as well as Clark's."

Superman asked softly, "J'onn, you will do doppelganger duty for me until I can get away?"

"Yes, Clark. I can."

"Good. I just need to speak to the police."

He walked over to the officer in charge and said, "Grundy is secured and they are coming for Banshee. Keep that crowd that bay. The League will liaise with Stryker's Island and the police department."

"What about her? We might need to get some statements from her," said the officer who stared admiringly at Diana.

"The League is taking charge of this one and we will deal with her. I'll be taking her up for questioning. We'll send a full report to the Met PD."

"Okay, sir. That's fine."

Superman went back to Diana and J'onn and said, "Okay. That's it. Come on, Diana. I'll have the Satellite teleport us up." He pressed his comlink. "Superman to Watchtower. I need you to teleport two bodies."

Batman's voice came back and it brusque, "Homing in on your co-ordinates. Now."

They both blurred and vanished.

The crowd gasped in wonder and there was a buzzing of speculation.

As Clark Kent slowly made his way back, several cameras were pushed in his face.

"How do you know her?"

"Aren't you that reporter? Clark Kent?"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Aw don't be stupid, she's like a total babe and a hero and she left with Superman. How can she be his girlfriend? He's like a dork."

"Dude, I read his columns! He's a great reporter! Shut up with the dork thing!"

"Where is Superman taking her?"

"What is her name?"

Richard looked at him with pity as he tried to avoid being filmed and photographed. "God, poor Kent."

Lois folded her arms and was staring at him with a hardened expression. Was it a cyborg? A hologram? A clone? Kryptonian technology was so advanced, she was sure it was something like that.

Jimmy pushed forward and went to his support his friend. "Hey, back off!"

The reporter from MCN pushed forward. "Clark Kent, come on, you're one of us. You got to give the press a statement. Who is she? How is it you know her? Did you know she was meta human?"

Clark suddenly stopped and looked directly into the camera. "She is a close friend. Her name is Diana Prince. And, no, I had no idea she was meta human. Now, please excuse me."

"Oh, come on, Kent. You can't just leave it like that!"

Clark pushed his way past her. Jimmy looked at her with a mock, "Sure, like he will give you the scoop."

Jimmy leaned in as they walked past the staring crowd, "I don't know how you're doing this but I think it's best you go straight home and maybe give Perry a call."

"I will. Thanks, Jimmy.'

Lombard, Richard and Lois watched them disappear.

Lombard shook his head. "Humph, he looks white as a sheet. Can't say it must be easy to see your er...date fly off with Superman. So it seems the Planet will get the exclusive on Miss Prince."

Richard replied, "That may not necessarily be the case. It will depend on Kent and Miss Prince and seems the League has involved themselves. This is a part of national security. We may not get to know anymore than we have been told. She kept it secret she had super powers. She isn't obliged to tell us how she got them or why she got them."

Lois sniffed. "If he's smart he'll talk her into the Planet getting the story. Or else the press are never going to let up until they get something."

* * *

The League members on duty and who were not out on missions now gathered in the conference room an hour later.

Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Dr Light, the Atom, Batman and the Martian Manhunter ,who had managed to leave Clark's apartment and return to the Satellite, now faced Superman.

The Dark Knight was the first to speak. "What in God's name were you thinking?"

Black Canary sighed. "Bruce, now is not the time for reproach. She has been seen. We need now to issue a statement as the League and answer any questions the government might have. I hope we may just not have to reveal her ties to Apokolips."

Batman said dryly, " I'm sure Superman can hatch a lie to explain who she might be. And the ID we set up for her is sound one. The media will not be able to dig up anything to make them suspect. I made sure we covered our paper trail and there are allies to substantiate who she is. My question to you, Clark, what was she doing there?"

Clark answered, "She came with me to the Daily Planet's New Year's Eve party."

Green Arrow uttered, "You brought her to a party? Like as in a date?"

Superman did not flinch. He said quietly, "Yes, I suppose you could call it that."

Flash's brows rose. "Oh, boy."

Batman looked at J'onn. "Are you aware of this?"

The Martian Manhunter said calmly, "That he was bringing her to Metropolis? I was."

"And you had nothing to say?"

"I saw no harm in it."

Batman repeated, "You saw no harm in Clark beginning to date a subject that he is supposed to be overseeing? A subject who half a year ago was considered a deadly enemy? A subject that remains volatile and unpredictable?"

"She isn't volatile," began Superman. "I admit she acted rashly but she did it to help me. How is that a bad thing?"

"It shows you have little control over her," said Batman curtly. "She should never have been sent to Smallville, much less taken to Metropolis. And now you're emotionally involved with her. You cannot be trusted to be objective with her assessment. Your involvement now, in my opinion, has become inappropriate. Plus, have you really thought about what you are doing? You really think this would work? That you and Diana, immortal Amazon, royal princess and ex-Fury, a woman-child in some ways, now the focus of the press and government, can suddenly be a normal couple?"

Black Canary looked severely irritated. "Aren't we jumping the gun here? It was decided at the outset that for Diana's own safety and her own psychological well being she needed Smallville and integration into our world. Clark is doing just that. Why are we judging him now? You're assuming just because he took her to a party he wants to date her."

Green Arrow gave her a mocking look. "Well, I don't know there, Dinah, have you looked at her? Ten minutes in her presence and I dare any man not to think of stripping her naked in their head and doing the horizontal mambo. And Kent has been around her for months."

Dr Light folded her arms and said annoyed, "Oh, so it's her looks now, is it?"

Black Canary scowled. "You're a pig, Ollie."

Flash coughed. "Well, sorry to say so, but Ollie is right. Diana is smoking. I mean, you gotta be blind not to notice."

Dr Light retorted, "Yes, Wally, we know how you and Oliver think, judging Clark by your chauvinistic standards."

Flash protested, "Hey that is not fair! Appreciating a beautiful woman is not chauvinistic!"

The Atom coughed. "Can we keep this discussion on track? What does Clark have to say?"

They all looked at him.

He was silent for a moment.

He got up. His looked directly at Batman. "You are asking if I am becoming emotionally involved with Diana. Yes. Yes, I am. You are asking if I am not the most objective person with her right now. Perhaps I'm not even though I'm trying to be. And does this make me an inappropriate person to supervise her? You're right. I await the League's decision on this. I don't need to be here while you deliberate."

He walked out.

Everyone was silent.

Flash blinked. "Crap, he's falling for her, isn't he?"

Green Arrow said dryly, "Come on, we should have seen this a mile away. J'onn, you knew about this and said nothing?"

The Martian Manhunter said, "I have sensed his caring for her and as far as I was concerned this has only helped Diana in healing the many scars she bears from Apokolips. Affection and respect and trust is something she never known and these are necessary requirements for any one with the trauma that Diana has endured to even remind her of what she once had and who she is. You have read my reports on her. She has made significant progress in part to her growing relationship to him. One more month and that tag is scheduled to come off. I am confident it will."

Batman replied curtly, "That's all well and good but several months of therapy cannot in my mind undo twelve years of conditioning by Apokolips. Clark was the one best able to contain her in the sense he can go toe to toe with her. But will he if the need arises now? Will he act if she should suddenly turn on us?"

"God, Bruce, why are you so paranoid?"snapped Black Canary.

He retorted, "My paranoia might be the thing that can keep us objective. Apokolips is still out there. You cannot think Darkseid would have forgotten what her loss means to him?"

"We decided that we would take that risk and prepare for whatever he launches at us," said Dr Light. "The fear of Apokolips attacking has no bearing on Diana's rehabilitation."

"It does if Clark cannot be objective anymore," argued Green Arrow. "He just said it himself. I'll give him points for admitting to it. But I agree with Batman that Clark could not make an objective decision now that he is emotionally involved. Do you know the mess we would have been in if she had blown Clark's cover? And as we speak the government is sending officials to see us and interview her. To substantiate she is not a threat to national security."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" asked Atom.

"She needs to be removed until such time she has her final evaluation," said Batman. "Once she has, well then she is free to do what she wants. She could date the Pope for all I care. But we have protocols to adhere to and this was a breach of the rules we laid down for her. It will give her time away from the glare of the media and Clark Kent a break. I bet by now the poor Kents must have the press heading for the farm."

Everyone looked somber. Even if they were not too happy with it, it seemed to make the most sense

"Maybe she can go to Scott and Barda? "suggested Flash.

"They are as emotionally compromised as Clark," said Batman bluntly.

The Atom said, "Then where do you propose she goes?"

Flash said, "I could speak with Solovar. Gorilla City is like a technological utopia. It's safe and could be perfect for Diana to continue her healing."

Green Arrow added, "We could even talk to Kent Nelson or Bruce you could contact the monks at Nanda Parbat."

"And this time, we send a scientist to assess her," said Batman looking at Dr Light and the Atom.

* * *

Diana was in one of the Watchtower waiting rooms and she paced feverishly. She was still in her torn clothing and Superman's cape. She felt a kind of fluttering in her stomach. Was this how guilt and fear felt? It was a terrible feeling following how happy she was at the party. The look Batman had given Superman when they alighted from teleporter had been almost a mixture of disbelief and impatience. She knew what she had done had been on impulse and she truly had not stopped to think he could have dealt with the situation himself. Of course, he could have! He was a Kryptonian with the powers of a near demi-god. Gods, she had been a fool!

She knew Clark as the man, the reporter and the son but she still did not know so much about him as the hero.

She had almost blown his cover. If J'onn had not been available to shape shift into Clark Kent the identity he had so long protected would have been undone by her thoughtlessness. She put a hand to her head. She had destroyed Clark Kent's privacy. He would be hounded by the media who would want to know about her. Normally she was not so naïve or quick to act on emotion. As a Fury she had operated differently. Clinically. Looked at situations whereby victory was all that had mattered. But now…since coming back home, being with her mother and sisters, meeting Clark and the League and other people, like the Kents, J'onn and Billy, she had grown to care for things beyond a life that was hinged on just mere survival.

She saw the door slide open and she stopped.

Clark stepped in. He looked very grave. He had heard everything being said in the conference room.

He looked at her silently. This was the second time she had ignored what was expected of her. She did have the potential to be like a time bomb according to Bruce. Was he so smitten with her that he was overlooking that Diana's actions in the real world could prove to have serious consequences? She was headstrong and imperious in her own way and he wondered if she could learn to temper that. When she was in quiet, calm Smallville and Themyscira all was well but when Diana faced down an enemy in the real world there was the unknown to deal with. She had been lucky when she rushed out of Themyscira the first time. The League had been lenient. Now she had revealed herself to the world and his Clark Kent identity would garner attention he had always shunned.

Perhaps she was seeing the emotions flitting across his face. She stated dully, "You are angry with me."

"I'm not angry. Maybe a little exasperated."

" You did say once since I had the power to help, I ought to consider it…I thought only to help…"

Yes, she was unpredictable but he knew there had not been an ounce of self preservation nor the thought of gaining anything for herself. It was a first for him to have anyone feel they needed to protect him. He was the one to always need to protect others.

"Yes, but not like that. Not without thought or communication. You should know better, Diana."

And there was remorse. He could see it in her eyes as she whispered, "I am sorry…but I thought she had hurt you and I could not stand by while she did. You are asking me to stand by while someone I care for gets attacked…I cannot do that…I…"

He longed to touch her. But he didn't. "I know."

"What have they decided?"

" They don't want you back on Smallville. The consensus is that you be removed from my supervision because I am emotionally involved with you."

She paled but lifted her head proudly. "I see. Where am I to go,Kal?"

"I don't know. The government is sending officials to question you. Please stick to your ID history. The only difference will be is that you never told anyone about your powers. You are not obliged to tell them where you got them from. The League is full of heroes who operate with secret identities and as long as we obey the law and follow our mandate then they will not encroach upon our rights to privacy. Do not let them know anything about Apokolips. They do not need to know it any more than they need to know I am Clark Kent or John Jones is an alien."

"If that is what you feel will suffice: fine."

"But I need to leave for a little while, Diana. There is something I must do."

"I understand. Superman has a job to do."

He needed to leave. Turn and walk away.

He bent and suddenly captured her lips. It took her by surprise. It was different to what they had shared in at the party. It was intense and deeper. It was passion and regret all in one baffling, heady mix.

They were breathing heavily when he lifted his head.

"Kal…I…"

He touched her cheek with the back of his hand tenderly and turned away.

Diana stared as the door slid behind him. Her fingers touched her throbbing lips. It was not like any of the kisses she had from him. It had shaken her to the core. It also felt final.

* * *

Dawn was breaking on Themyscira and Hippolyta had risen early to take an early morning canter with Phillipus and Donna. Donna had initially been quite enthusiastic to the idea the night before but now she grumbled as she winked sleep from her eyes and followed her mother and the General to the stables.

"It will do you good, Daughter. You are too often inside on that infernal laptop and ipod."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Mother, I have assignments to finish and I don't criticize you when you when you sleep with your Kindle."

Hippolyta smiled. "Well, it is true I love my Kindle but I can take it out in the garden and read which I often do. I do not sit in doors for hours and miss meals or sit up all night twitting. Truly technology has bewitched you."

Donna grinned and corrected, "That is tweeting, Mother."

Phillipus suddenly stopped. "Your Majesty…"

Hippolyta turned around. "Yes, General?"

"Look!"

The Queen and Donna looked at her finger as it pointed in the sky.

Donna gasped. "It's Superman!"

* * *

The Senate had assembled. It was an emergency gathering upon the behest of the Queen.

They did not quite know what the rationale behind it was but they were somewhat bemused to see Superman standing with the Queen.

He looked at them all earnestly. "I know I presume upon you patience and your good will to stand here and address you. I know as a man and a non Themysciran what I may have to say may sound presumptuous but I stand before you as an ally and friend. I stand before you as a man who would lay his life down for Themyscira if you ask it of me. I stand as one who has great respect for your ruler, Queen Hippolyta. I stand with a single hope that you will at least consider what I have to say."

Penelope looked at him with gentle smile of encouragement. "Then say it, Superman."

"Your Princess needs you. I am asking that this venerable assembly to lift Princess Diana's exile."

There was a buzzing.

"What?"

"What does he mean?"

"The Senate has dealt with that last week."

"I know he is a good ally but this is not his affair."

Timandra said with a raised brow, "Superman, that decision is for the Senate to make on its own, in its own time."

"I know. But Diana needs to come home."

Artemis mused, "But Diana is with you and your parents in Kansas. Have you grown weary of her?"

"No, Artemis. Diana has been a little rash and indiscreet. She has revealed herself inadvertently to the world." He explained what happened.

There were murmurs.

Epione asked a little worriedly, "What will they do with her?"

"The government will need to see her and I am hoping we will be able to satisfy them that she does not pose any issues to national security. But beyond that she cannot return to Smallville with me. The League wants to send her to a more secure facility where she will be monitored better and where the media will not be hounding her."

Phillipus nodded a little pensively, "Clearly it poses security issues for you and your parents. The attention is no doubt unwelcomed to you too."

He shook his head. "No. I failed Diana. It's my fault they will need to send her away."

They looked at him curiously.

Penelope asked, "Why do you say this, Kal-El?"

"I should have been a better monitor and support. I let my emotions cloud my judgment with Diana and, subject to League protocol, I am now obliged to step away."

Artemis asked with a frown. "What are you saying?"

Hippolyta pronounced abruptly, "He cares for her. More than he should."

He did not deny it.

The Senate was silent.

"How does Diana feel about all this?" asked Epione. She knew from the outset something had sparked between the princess and the Krptonian. She didn't seem surprise to hear him say he had deeper feelings for Diana.

He explained, "Diana has twice now nearly put her life on the line because she wanted to help me. I know she cares too but she is new to this world. I cannot deny her the chance to grow because I might selfishly want…" He trailed off and said earnestly, "I will step back. She needs you now. I came here with no expectation other than for you to know how courageous your princess has been and to hope you will have compassion for her plight. That you will allow her to come home and not be treated like an outcast for doing the right thing."

Donna jumped to her feet. "You must lift the ban! Diana needs us!"

Helena mused dubiously, "Can she be trusted to obey this time?"

Pallas sighed. "She still sounds very capricious to me."

Phillipus stood up. " She is an Amazon. She embodies the spirit of our people and this tribe. Why have we gotten so caught up in ritual and rules that are at times archaic and so further away from compassion for our own? We opened our hearts to the world. This person is not a stranger. She is our Diana. Hasn't she suffered enough? We forgive men who rape and pillage our home and yet we can't forgive a sister whose only sin was to help another. We must need a man, an outsider…" She gave Superman an apologetic look, "…to come and humble himself before us? To plead on our sister's behalf?"

There was a silence.

The Queen rose and looked at Superman. "Kal-El, you may withdraw from this chamber. The Senate votes now."

* * *

"So, Miss Prince, are we to believe that this is the first time you used your abilities like this?"

Diana looked at the two Intelligence officials from the Department of Meta-human Affairs looking down at her as she sat in one of the Watchtower's interview rooms some hours later. One was a blond man called Agent Tom Tresser and the other a blond woman called Cameron Chase.

Dr Light stood quietly to the side.

Diana replied to Agent Tresser, "It is. I have never considered using them to do what you would term as superheroics because, well, I never saw myself as a superhero."

"And what changed tonight?"

"The zombie was attacking Superman. People were being hurt and property damaged and then I saw the Silver Banshee attack him…I decided to help."

"And you say you never met Superman before?"

"No. I am not an American. I lived in Europe with my parents. My father was in the army and he and my mother died in an accident. Mrs Kent knew my father and she offered a place for me to stay. I have been staying with them since…"

Agent Chase interjected, "Yes, we checked up your records. Everything seems to correspond to what you said in your statement to the League. Who is Clark Kent to you?"

She looked down at the table. "He…is a close friend."

"As in lover?"

She flushed. "No."

"But you are close?"

"Yes."

"So you are dating or something?" asked Agent Tresser skeptically. He knew Clark Kent and the guy, while he was a good writer, he was a little awkward and clumsy. It was hard to believe this beautiful, self possessed young woman would even go out with him.

"I…no…maybe…I do not know. It makes it very difficult now to know how Clark feels about all this."

"So what is your intention in the long term?"

"I was hoping to eventually seek employment here. I had no intention of even encroaching upon what is considered the League's mandate but tonight I simply could not sit down and do nothing."

"So you think you might want to be a hero?"mused Agent Chase.

She looked blank. Dr Light said, "I think that's a leading question. Miss Prince right now simply wants to live her life in peace. If there is any desire to use her abilities to help the world then the League are perfectly ready and willing to take her under our wing so to speak."

Agent Tresser leaned forward, his hands on the table. "Well, then Miss Prince, tell us about these abilities you have and where do they come from."

* * *

Diana sat quietly in the waiting room. Her eyes burned a little. It was hours since the incident in Centennial Park. She had been questioned by the League, and the DOMA agents who were now sitting and having their own meeting.

It had been a little draining. She had been offered the chance to get some rest by Dr Light but she has declined. Superman had not returned yet. She wondered where he had gone.

The Kents had contacted the Watchtower and Diana had spoken to them. It was the toughest conversation she had for a while. The local press was already on their doorstep and the house had been inundated with phone calls from stunned and curious friends and neighbors.

"So when are we going to see you?" Martha had asked worriedly.

"I do not think I will be coming back, Ma…"she had whispered.

Diana swallowed the lump in her throat as she recalled the shock and dismay in Martha's voice. She took in a deep breath. If the agents saw no problem with the League dealing with her, then it was simply waiting now to see where they would send her.

The door opened and Black Canary entered.

Diana rose at once.

"You are requested up on the main deck."

* * *

Diana faced the League and the two agents in the conference room.

Agent Chase spoke. "Miss Prince, we have deliberated and it seems for now, you do not pose any immediate threat to national security. We will write our report and submit it to the Heads of our Department and I suspect they will allow the League to take responsibility for you as they have done with the many heroes so far. It appears the League thinks it is best you do not return to Kansas seeing that there will be a barrage of press out to get scoops on you. Let some time pass and hopefully it will die down and you'll just be an old story. The League has informed us that they have identified a secure place for you."

"Where am I to go?"

Batman replied, "We have liaised with King Solovar, ruler of Gorilla city. They are highly advanced race of primates and telepaths. Gorilla City is actually part of the U.N. and a trusted ally. You will be safe there. No one can breach its borders so easily and it is hidden on the world map."

"When do I go?"

Black Canary replied gently, "Now."

Dr Light said encouragingly, "Flash and the Atom will accompany you there. I will come and see you every week."

"We'll be taking a Javelin," said Flash. "I suggest we leave now."

Diana nodded. She looked at the League and bowed her head. "Thank you for your kindness."

Black Canary squeezed her arm and said softly, "Good luck, Diana. I will be thinking of you."

As she followed the Flash and the Atom, Steel who stood by the monitors suddenly announced. "Incoming. I have four bodies. Two signatures are that of Superman and Artemis."

Batman on hearing Artemis' name stepped forward.

Superman, Artemis, Queen Hippolyta and Phillipus appeared on the teleporter platform.

Hippolyta stepped down. Her eyes went directly to her daughter who looked at her with astonishment.

The Queen announced. "We have come for Diana."

Batman looked at Superman. "I should have known."

The agents looked at the Amazon Queen in some bewilderment. Agent Tresser bowed, acknowledging her and her two companions, "You Majesty…Wonder Woman and sister Amazon. We don't know what this has to do with you but Miss Prince is the League's responsibility. You cannot interfere. I know the Amazons have sympathy with women's rights and gender affairs but this is a matter of security and…"

Hippolyta lifted her hand to cut him off. "This is an Amazon matter. Diana is my daughter. She is an Amazon."

* * *

An hour later the agents were being accompanied by Green Arrow to the hanger.

"Well, if she is her daughter then there is little we can do. It accounts for the powers I guess," said Tresser. "So she was kidnapped as a baby, and then found by the Princes and adopted? Hmm, well I guess it's no crazier than an alien from an exploding planet."

Agent Chase said wryly, "It's like a darn soap opera. She looked shocked to see the Queen and seems overwhelmed. Well, I guess it's not everyday one learns that one is a royal Amazon princess. Well at least she won't have to spend time with gorillas. Okay, we'll be going. You'll hear from our superiors soon"

* * *

Hippolyta regarded the League as they gathered near the teleporter. "We will be taking Diana now. I thank you for all that you have done." She looked at Superman. "You in particular, Kal-El. But it's time to take her home. Where she belongs." She looked at Dr Light and the Atom. "We will expect you in a week. Come, Sisters." She looked at Diana with a gentle touch to her arm. "Say your goodbyes, child. Quickly is best."

Phillipus and Artemis followed her upon the platform. Artemis paused near Batman to look at him. "I cannot believe you wanted to send her away…"

He said abruptly, "Now is not the time for this, Artemis."

She put her hand up and walked on. "Evidently."

Diana looked at the League awkwardly. "Thank you for what you have done for me. I regret the trouble and inconvenience I have caused."

Black Canary gave her a gentle hug. "You are going home. Take comfort in that. One day we will see you again under better circumstances."

"J'onn…"

The Martian Manhunter took her hand and shook it. "I will keep tabs on your progress and I am sure all will be well. You are going home. And this time it will feel like home."

They all fell back leaving her to face Superman.

What was there to say when words seemed so inadequate?

She began, "Ma and Pa…tell them for me…"

His blue eyes looked into hers meaningfully. "I will."

"Kal…"

His hands almost reached out to touch her but he quelled the urge. He murmured, "I know."

"Goodbye, Superman."

"Goodbye, Princess."

She stepped onto the platform and with her mother and sisters, and they vanished.

There was silence as Superman turned and walked out.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thank you all so much for such the kindest and most interesting reviews I've ever had. This chapter could have taken the easy way out but I really wanted to see Clark have to deal with his privacy invaded and Diana revealed to the world. _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

"It is the desire of the Amazon nation to announce to the world that the woman and meta human known as Diana Prince is daughter to Queen Hippolyta and heir to the throne of Themyscira. Princess Diana was abducted from her home and it was the main reason that prompted the Amazons to come out into the world. The search for the Princess had spanned continents and years with little success. The Amazon nation even sought the help of several people who tried to help us trace our Princess and who assisted us in integrating with the world. These names for reasons of confidentially and national security cannot be exposed but we thank them for all their assistance. The Princess was found and adopted by good people. She spent most of her life living in Europe and she had knowledge of her heritage or the source of her powers. She came to the United States a year ago, with the intention of seeing her adopted father's county.

Her exposure was not done out of any desire to be a hero but to help a fellow man. It was her very first time in displaying her powers to anyone. Miss Prince has accepted the offer to return to Themyscira and reconnect with her people. The Justice League as a watchdog and guide for the meta community will play a part in helping both Miss Prince and Themyscira on this matter. We ask as mothers, aunts and sisters who are rejoicing over our first daughter, to respect the privacy of Themyscira and Miss Prince. I thank the Justice League once again for their assistance and Superman for reading this statement on behalf of the Themyscira nation. May the Glory of Gaea be with you all."

Superman put the paper down and looked up as the room full of journalists erupted with a barrage of questions.

He put his hand up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press. I appreciate you have questions about Miss Prince and that this revelation is very newsworthy. But there are matters here that are strictly of national and Themysciran security. We are obliged to respect that. As you know there are stories coming out this weekend and many have gotten quotes and anecdotes and even stories about Miss Prince and her stay in Kansas. Many of which I assume are based on some truth and many on speculation. It still does not detract that this matter in its simplest form is a mother reuniting with her daughter. Please respect and remember that."

* * *

"That's true. What does it matter where she comes from or who she is. She's back with her people. It's a great end to a dramatic story, " said Jimmy as he prepared to turn away from the television that the staff were looking at in the Daily Planet's newsroom. "I bet they have nothing new to add that we haven't read about this last two days."

Steve Lombard snorted and looked back at Clark Kent sitting at his desk. "Hmm, yeah and the one who knows it all refuses to speak because she's a "family friend" and until Miss Prince decides to speak for herself he is not giving anything away. I still can't believe we had an Amazon Princess in our midst and no one caught on."

"Richard always thought she looked familiar," said Lois tightly, her eyes glaring at Clark too. It was bothering her how she missed out on a scoop and what was even more annoying was seeing Superman up on the screen simultaneously with Clark sitting at his desk.

Which was the real one and how was he doing it?

Lois stalked over to his desk. She folded her arms and demanded quietly, "So how are you doing this?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose and blinked. "Doing what,Lois?"

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look. Who is the real one?"

"Real what?"

"Oh, so we are playing that game, are we? Fine. But are you are telling me that you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was not meta human? That's rich. You can see DNA strands, hear cells divide…you telling me you missed it? How could you resist sneaking a peek from that?" Lois felt angry. It was one thing to think Diana Prince was just some normal pretty face; it was another to realize she was a powerful meta-human. She was like him. She would know Clark was Superman. He had told her.

"Diana is an immortal Amazon. Do the math. That means magic is involved. You know I have some vulnerability to magic. And Amazons are not inhuman the last time I checked."

Lois put her hands on the desk and leaned down. "I think you know a lot more than you are telling me or the public. Lies have always come easy to you, haven't they, Smallville?"

"What do you want, Lois?" His voice changed to his own pitch. It was low and unflinching. "The truth? You left me when I told you the truth."

She colored a dull red and whispered, "You strung me along. You could have told me from day one. I would have understood. What was hard in Superman telling me he is just Clark Kent?"

"Just Clark Kent?" He stood up. "To this day you don't even know who I really am, Lois."

"And she does, I suppose?"

He looked at the coffee mug on his desk. "Yes. I couldn't hide anything from her even if I had tried. I have told you time and time again, I'm sorry and deeply regret deceiving you. But it showed me one thing. You and I? It would have never worked. Not really. For that to happen it would mean us closing our eyes to everything that makes a relationship real. It would mean us not being allowed to truly be who we are. No woman should have to endure what you have done while dating Superman. And the truth and fact is, as much as I call this planet my home, I'm not human. My life is not just this. And that's okay." He stopped in front of her. "Be happy with what you have. All too soon it can be taken from you. I haven't said it before, but I'm saying it now. Richard is a good man and I'm happy for you. Now excuse me. I have a lead I need to follow up."

Lois' stared after him stunned as he walked away.

* * *

Bruce sat in the cave studying evidence he had collected from a recent case he was working upon. He was studying the threads and pattern of a sample of fabric under the microscope when he heard the sound of the elevator opening.

Without turning, he said curtly, "I told you, Alfred, I'm not hungry."

"It's me. Not Alfred."

He glanced back and saw Artemis coming down the steps. His heart skipped an irritating beat. He knew she had been angry with him when she left with Diana a few days ago. He knew she had come back the next day and her failure to call and upbraid him told him how annoyed she was. And the worst of it was that he had been waiting for her to call.

A year ago Bruce would have continued to look in the microscope as he spoke to anyone but now he found himself tuning his swivel chair to look at her. She was in civilian clothes and he knew she had just left a function. He had checked to make sure.

He raised a brow. "So you're speaking to me, are you?"

She came to stand before him and she said curtly, "I came to say something."

"What?"

"You are, as they would say...an asshole."

He did not even flinch but his eyes grew stony. "I suppose this is because of the Princess, is it?"

"What do you think, Bruce?"

"What did you want me to say, Artemis? Keep her where the press would be swarming? She nearly blew Clark's identity and he had lost his sense of perspective with her. She remains unpredictable and a high risk. You know me well enough by now to know I will not sit by silently and allow it."

"Oh yes, I know that. You are Batman. Batman does not let emotion or pity get in the way of the mission."

"That's ironic coming from you, a Bana."

"Oh, hitting below the belt, are we? I at least have some sense of loyalty to my own."

"Diana is your sister; not mine. I have no loyalty to her. I do have a responsibility to the League and the people of this planet."

"And what is Clark to you? Some outsider?"

"Clark is naïve. He thinks he can make her all better just by playing on the farm."

"Clark is not naïve. He is not that arrogant either to think that. Have you so little faith in your friend?"

Bruce could have apologized. He could have explained he did it for Clark sake. That it was better to let them have the time apart. That a month would make no difference if they truly wanted to start something. But Bruce didn't do that. He did what he knew would get her even more angry because somewhere deep within himself he was realizing that he was failing as badly as Clark in whatever it was that he was doing with Artemis.

He shrugged. "All things considered. I did him a favor. It would only end in pain and heartache and possibly even betrayal."

Artemis' green eyes smoldered and she gritted. "Why did I ever bother to come here…?"

He turned his back on her. "I don't know."

Artemis clenched her fists and she stalked back to the elevator. She pushed the button and went back up without a word. Bruce swore under his breath.

He was sitting staring at the microscope ten minutes later when Alfred came down with a pot of coffee.

"I thought you would appreciate something to help you burn the midnight oil, sir."

Bruce looked up and gestured to a sideboard. "Leave it there."

Alfred rested it down. "Miss Artemis did not stay long. I was going to make you both a snack."

Bruce moved to look down in the microscope. "She has to go home."

"She looked angry too."

"Really? I wouldn't know."

"You've gone and done it again, haven't you?"

Bruce stiffened and turned to look the man who was like a surrogate father to him. "What?"

Alfred sighed. "You pushed away another one who you feel was getting too close for comfort. Just like you did with all the others. Miss St Cloud. Miss Vale. Miss Zatara. Miss Madison. Even Miss Kyle. I thought seeing how Miss Artemis was not overly demanding or sentimental you would not have bolted so soon."

Bruce replied briefly, "She is a Bana. She does not need me. It was just about sex and it's over."

"How do you know it is? She might come back."

"I know it is. And she is proud and pig-headed like me. No, she won't."

* * *

Clark stood in the doorway of his room and looked around. The bed was neatly made and the curtains drawn. It had been a whole week since she had gone back home. Martha had not moved a thing. Diana's magazines lay on the writing desk. Her dressing gown still hung on a hook. Her sandals, bedroom slippers, ballet flats and sneakers were lined neatly along a wall. Her scarf was draped over the back of a chair. There were some toiletries and accessories on the top of the chest of drawers.

He walked in and pulled the curtains apart and opened the window. He was here to take her things and give them to Dr Light who was going to Themyscira to see her the following day. Martha had said she would join him in a few minutes to start packing.

Clark went to the closet and pulled down a suitcase from the top shelf. He paused and stared at Diana's clothes. He did not have to inhale to smell her scent. His fingers touched one of the fabrics and he turned away as if he couldn't bear to see or smell them. He put the suitcase on the bed and opened it. His eyes fell upon several books piled on each other on the bedside table. He picked them up and curiously shifted each title to see what she had pulled from his book shelf.

A reluctant smile tugged his lips. _Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, To Kill A Mocking Bird, A Brief History of Time, Nineteen Eighty Four, Ripley's Believe it or Not, The Guinness Book of World Records, World Atlas…_One book slid from under the pile and fell to the floor and landed on its face, pages splayed to the floor. Clark bent to pick it up and his eyes inadvertently saw what was written on it. He grimaced and picked it up, closing it as he did.

It was Diana's journal. Her private thoughts. His brain had already memorized what he had glimpsed. He felt a stab of guilt, but his lips seemed to tug a rueful smile as he considered what he saw.

_I went to Metropolis with Kal today. The journey was not as bad as I thought it would be. Many people stared and were very rude to Kal because he was in his Clark Kent disguise. Earthlings often tend to judge by appearances. Kal's patience is astounding and I still cannot believe that Superman would do what he does on a daily basis as Clark Kent. He feels it keeps him connected to the people he wants to protect. I suppose I would see that because Clark Kent is loved by the common man too. His ability to walk the line between two worlds with such ease and dignity intrigues me. Can I be like that? Can I fit into this world? I am thinking as each day passes that I want to. But he has the advantage of me. He was born and bred here. Apokolips still bothers me in my dreams…I feel a shadow looms behind me at times and it worries me…but the sun of my sisters and mother, Kal and his parents, J'onn…they shine upon me and ease my anxieties. I do not want to live in fear._

Clark gently placed the journal in the case. He added in the whole pile of books as well. Might as well send them for her. He went to the chest of drawers and picked up the snow globe that he had given her for Christmas. He shook and stared at it.

"She really loved that."

Clark turned to see his mother enter the room. He said quietly, "I know."

They stared sadly at each other for a few moments. Martha sighed and opened the chest of drawers and began to pull clothing out and put them in the case.

Clark began, "I know it must have been a nightmare for you and Pa having to deal with the media this past week. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing we couldn't handle, sweetheart. Talk will die down I guess. It's not often Smallville gets on the map for something other than corn or wheat. It's you we were worrying about."

He shrugged. "I'm fine. I've had the tabloids after me but J'onn has been helping quite a bit."

"That's not what I really meant, Clark."

He put the globe in a corner of the case. He repeated, "I'll be fine, Ma."

She picked up Diana's robe and scarf and placed them in the case. "After the month is up, what next Clark?"

"I assume as heir to the throne, they would want to keep her home for now."

"You mean you won't go and see her?'

"I don't know."

"No one will be able to stop you then, you know. Not even Hippolyta ."

"Ma, I respect Hippolyta and Themyscira's laws. The needs of a nation is greater compared to my own. What I want I'm not sure Diana needs...or if she knows what she wants. Bruce said some things…it made me think…" He shook his head. "It's complicated."

She went to the closet and began to take down the clothes on hangers. "Yes; yes, it is complicated. Did you expect you of all people would fall for a woman where anything is simple? You always took the harder road in relationships, Clark, because of who you are. Always wanting to spare those you care about. But this one is going to be the hardest one because of who it is. The one to really work for. The question is not whether you can or want to but whether you think you deserve it."

Clark was silent. Martha wisely said no more and allowed that to sink in.

* * *

"Clark dropped these off. He says they belong to you."

Diana looked at Dr Hoshi as she indicated to the suitcase and travelling bag that Ray Palmer had just placed on the ground. "How is Clark?"

"He's gone off world on a mission with Hal this weekend."

"Oh. I have this for him." Diana held out the neatly folded red cloth with gold lettering.

"His cape? Clark has several of those. I'm sure you can keep it," Kimiyo said, casually waving it back to her.

She glanced down at it wistfully but persisted gravely, "Please. Give it back to him. I…do not want it…" His scent was on it and there were times she found it unbearable. It was like having part of him there but not being able to feel anything tangible.

Kimiyo gave her a curious look but took it. "Fine. I'll give it to him."

"Thank you…Are…are the press still hounding him?"

"They try."

Diana said regretfully, "I am so sorry about that."

Ray said reassuringly, "We know. You don't have to apologize, Princess. We are here to see how you are getting on."

She looked a little wary. " J'onn will not be coming?"

"Er, not for the time being. He's been replaced by us."

Diana frowned. "I…no disrespect to you or Dr Palmer, but you are not J'onn. I cannot deal with anyone but him and…"

Kimiyo touched her arm. "I know you've already built a rapport with J'onn and Clark. You trust them and we are not here to undo or replace that. The League feels fresh eyes and a neutral party is what is needed. We have three weeks to go and we really want to take that tag off you. After that you won't be our responsibility unless you or your mother need our help. You would like that, wouldn't you, Diana? To not have to feel eyes are watching you all the time. To not be treated like an object of mistrust. To be accepted as you are. To finally be free?"

She looked at their sincere expressions. Kimiyo had always treated her with dignity. She never made her feel like a lab rat even while she had been at her most hostile to the League. Ray was a quiet, gentle soul and she could see he looked sincere.

Diana sighed. "Yes, I would"

"Good. Let's begin."

* * *

Diana carried the suitcase to her room and rested it on the floor. She knelt down and opened it. Her eyes softened as she saw her things. She picked up her snow globe and shook it. She smiled and rose to put in on a special spot on the mantle. Since coming back home, she had been allowed to move back into the royal palace and her own room. Much of the old ornaments and toys had been put away to allow her to create her own space and not have the room like a memorial to a dead child.

She picked up her clothes and began to carefully put them away. Her eyes fell upon the books, magazines and her journal. She quickly bent to lift the journal with a sigh of relief. She had not written a thought since the night in Metropolis. Now she could. She gave a slightly surprised look as she saw his books. Why would he send them…? Then she saw a little post-it note stuck onto the one at the top of the pile.

_I wasn't sure if you had finished reading them. Consider them your own now._

_Kal_

Diana sighed as she picked up _To Kill A Mocking Bird_. Martha has said it was his favorite book and he had that copy for years. Diana had taken it down and had not gotten a chance to start it. She now sank upon the bed and opened the page.

* * *

It was an hour later when there was a firm knock on the door.

"Diana?"

Diana looked up. "Mother? Come in."

Hippolyta walked in. She saw her daughter leaning against her pillows with a book in her lap.

"You did not come for lunch, daughter."

Diana blinked. "It is lunch time? Gods, I got caught up reading. I am sorry."

"Your sisters and I have been waiting for you to join us since the last half hour. We wondered where you got to." Hippolyta looked at the open case on the floor and the books. "These are your belongings? That is kind if them to send them for you. What are you reading? It must be very interesting to make you lose track of the time."

"The books are Kal's. He knew I was interested in a few titles and he sent them for me. The book is very good so far…You could get it on your Kindle…"

Hippolyta sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the title. "Fiction, is it? Hmm, I am not quite into fiction. When you live as long as I have and read as much as I have many stories are the same just with different characters in different settings. I prefer non fiction myself. A good autobiography, history, geography, and philosophy. I admit to quite liking the books on astronomy and physics right now."

Diana sat up with a rueful smile. "Yes, I suppose if I were three thousand year old, some things might not interest me as others."

"Age can make one a little world weary and indifferent. But it makes one very observant." She reached down to touch her hair. "You are sad."

The motherly caress made Diana feel a little lump form in her throat. She was a tough ex Fury warrior and Amazon. Yet gentleness always seemed to undo her. She muttered, "I…am glad to be home."

"You miss Kal-El?"

There was no reason to lie. She bowed her head. "Yes. I miss him and the Kents and many of my new friends…"

"Oh, I have no doubt you miss them. But I am talking about Kal-El. Do you love him?" she asked bluntly.

Diana looked a little taken aback at the frank question. "I do not…I…I do not know…"

"Do you desire him?"

She flushed. But she responded with an honest whisper, "I…yes."

Hippolyta sighed. "Life is so full of ironies. Half a century ago if any sister had said this to me, much less my very own daughter, I would be wondering if you all had lost your senses. But time makes one change in spite of one's self. Diana, Kal-El is as good a man as you could find. Kind, brave, noble, generous, compassionate…I understand why you would be drawn to him…and I have vowed not to interfere in this matter."

Diana looked at her a little bemused. "You would support this?"

"Daughter, I could not be against it even if I wanted to be."

"I do not understand."

She smiled ruefully. "Diana, do you really want to know what I want as a mother?"

"What?"

"I want to keep you here. I want to see you every day. I want to groom you as heir to the throne. I want you to feel part of your people. I want to see you laugh and smile and be content to remain. I do not want to lose you again, even if it is to allow you to grow and be with someone like Kal-El. But I know that is wrong. I could not do it with Donna and I know I cannot do it with you. You need to do what is right for you. I do not want you to feel you have to stay to keep me happy."

"Oh. I think Kal was not happy with me for what I did. I do not want to be the reason his life is turned upside down. That he is unable to protect those he loves because of me."

"It is a bit late to prevent his life from being turned upside down, I would think. You did that when you came after him and that reporter woman. Where is she anyway? I hope he has not been making overtures to you while still with her?"

Diana replied hastily, "No. He and Lois Lane broke off their relationship. Kal is unattached…but whether he is emotionally available for anything deeper I am not sure now."

"You want him to be?"

Diana got up and walked to the window. "I do not know. I just know I do not want to be the reason that he has to feel doubt or regret." She stared at the sky and sea. "Do you know Kal's eyes seem to have these little twinkling lights in them? Like he is smiling down at you? It is infectious. I could never stay mad or miserable when he is like that. When I exposed his Clark Kent identity, there was such a look of dismay and regret in his eyes. It was my painful to see. I should have known better. Caring sometimes is not enough, is it?"

Hippolyta stood up and she went to put an arm around her shoulder. "Daughter, I have lived a long time and all I know is this: you cannot define or explain why people are drawn to each other. It just is. I would love for you to stay with us indefinitely but when that tag comes off, and Dr Hoshi and Dr Palmer seem very optimistic about that, you have my blessing to do what you need to do."

Diana whispered, "Thank you, Mother. You do not know how much that means to me."

Hippolyta embraced her. "I know. Now, put that book down and come and have some food. "

* * *

The Amazons sat in the dining hall and had their lunch shortly after the Queen appeared with Diana. The meal was delicious. There were stuffed aubergines, carrots roasted with garlic and oregano, grilled salmon steaks, scallops with garlic, a cheese board, fresh bread and crackers, fruit and ice cream.

Hippolyta glanced at her daughter she forced herself to clear her plate. Diana was a hearty eater from all accounts but since coming home, her appetite had been somewhat perfunctory. The Queen knew well enough not to make an issue of it. It would resolve itself in time.

Hippolyta's eyes then fell on Artemis who also seemed to be struggling to clear her plate as well.

There was very little that Hippolyta did not know. She was aware that Artemis had been involved with Bruce Wayne and that things had soured in the last week. But Artemis would die rather that admit she had lost her appetite due to any emotional upset or for caring of a man. Some Amazonian habits died hard.

The Queen observed lightly, "You do not like the fish, Artemis?"

The red headed Amazon frowned. "What?"

"The fish. You seem to be a little revolted by the sight of it and I find that odd since I find it quite delicious."

Artemis said a little stiffly, "I suppose I am not all that hungry."

Epione, who sat at the table, looked up sharply. She twisted her lips as she studied Artemis carefully. She had noticed Artemis had seemed a little different these last few days and she had a poor appetite too. In fact, right now Artemis looked a little off color and almost as if she was trying not to retch.

Epione suddenly picked up the platter of scallops and passed it under Artemis' nose. "These are delicious and light and very fresh. Have a few."

Artemis' face contorted and she put her hand to her mouth and bolted from the table.

The Amazons in the hall looked a little confused as the woman hurried out the room.

Diana begun in concern, "Is she ill?"

Hippolyta looked at Epione with a grave look. "Can you…?"

The physician rose. "Yes. I will check her out."

* * *

"Pregnant? I am not pregnant!" snapped Artemis. "Don't be inane, Epione!"

She drew her tunic down and sat up looking impatient and angry. She and the healer were in one of the medical rooms that were used to treat patients in the royal palace when they could not reach the Healing Isle.

Epione stepped back. "Well, sister, I think you are. You show the classic signs and you have not exactly been celibate, have you?"

Artemis' green eyes glowered. "Is that a critique of my personal life?"

The healer said patiently, "Do not be absurd, Artemis. I do not presume to tell any sister how to conduct their affairs and their choice in mates."

"I have no mate!" she gritted, bending to put on her sandals.

"You and Bruce Wayne are not…? I heard from Donna that you were going out with him."

"It was no strings attached. Just him occasionally escorting me and us having sexual intercourse. I would not term him my mate. In fact, he and I are not seeing each other anymore."

Epione sobered. "I see. Well, unless you were seeing another man, I assume he is the father?"

Artemis spluttered, "Gods, I am not pregnant! We were careful to use protection!"

Epione rolled her eyes. "Artemis, you are showing symptoms of pregnancy, and if I had a coin for every instance I heard a woman say that she was careful over my long lifespan I would be neck deep in treasure. I am also very up to date with my midwifery knowledge and skills. If you do not believe me, then I think you should take a pregnancy test. I have never had to rely on them since I have the ability to lay hands and feel life, but we have pregnancy tests in stock from the outside." Epione went to a cupboard and pulled out a small white and blue box.

Artemis reddened. "You cannot be serious!"

She said briskly, "I am. Here, you stubborn creature, take it. You can either continue to deny it or confirm whether you are or not. If you are not, fine. But if you are…"

Artemis' nostrils flared. She glared at the box and then with a grunt grabbed it and stalked to the nearest water closet.

* * *

"You are pregnant?"

Hippolyta blinked and put her pen down. She leaned back to regard Artemis and Epione as they stood before her writing desk.

Artemis' face was a little pinched with dismay and disbelief. She muttered, "I am."

Epione added, "Six weeks to be exact."

"I take it Bruce Wayne is the father?"

Artemis crossed her arms and muttered, "Evidently."

"So what are you going to do, sister?"

Artemis sank down on a chair and clenched her fists. "I …what can I do? I did not expect to have a child. I do not think I am ready for this. I am not sure…"

Hippolyta observed gravely, "Artemis, it is your body and what you do is your own business and down to your conscience. But you will be expected to inform your tribe about this. And you know Amazon law does not forbid sisters having men and children anymore but sisters leave our shores to live out that aspect of their lives in the world. Children with human fathers need to grown up around other children and integrate in the world. If you need support to do this, you will receive it."

"I…that is kind of you, your Majesty…but I am not sure how Bruce will receive this. I do not want to burden him…I doubt he is ready for this…"

"When a man becomes a father, he will always be burdened and no parent is ever truly ready. But it is up to you whether you tell him or not. But I will say this; you can no longer carry the Wonder Woman mantle."

She protested, "I have a little queasiness…I am not an invalid! I can do my job as Ambassador! I can control the Gauntlet of Atlas, Sandal of Hermes and the lasso still!"

Epione put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure you could but you are not that fool hardy to put an unborn child at risk, are you?"

The Queen added, "The Amazons are already under scrutiny because of Diana. We do not need you pregnant and the media gossiping over your child's paternity. Come what may, your child will be half Bana and we have a duty as Amazons to protect his or her well being."

Artemis looked miserable and her shoulders sagged. "I will resign as Wonder Woman."

Hippolyta rose and came around to stand behind her. She patted her shoulders. "That is wise. We need to announce it to the Senate and we also need to look at having a new contest. We must find a new champion and Ambassador."

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews and your patience. Hope to update again by the weekend._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Flash, Superman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, the Martian Manhunter, Batman and Dr Light sat down in the conference room to have their weekly meeting.

Kimiyo stood up. "Before Superman begins with the last week's minutes, I need to announce something."

All eyes turned to her at once as her voice sounded unusually serious. "I'm here to relay a message and a letter on behalf of Wonder Woman."

Flash looked at Artemis' empty chair. "You look serious, Kimi. Is she sick? I haven't seen her around here for days on end… I thought she had taken some time off to go home, but now that I think about it, she has been gone a while…Bats, did you piss her off again? Haven't seen you two in the society pages for two weeks now."

Batman glared at him.

Green Lantern interjected, "If you let Kimiyo speak, Motor-Mouth, maybe we will get to find out?"

"Oh, sorry there, Kimi. Go on. Really, John, you're grumpy today. Did Mari make you sleep on the couch last night?" Wally dug him in the side with an elbow. John looked at if he was about to clout him.

Superman intervened, "Wally, shush. Let her speak, please."

"Uh, okay, Blue."

Kimiyo rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Clark, and Flash, stop calling me Kimi." She put the letter down in the middle of the table. "Artemis said to please relay her deepest regrets but necessity has made her undertake this decision."

Superman took one glance at the envelope and he knew. J'onn also knew right away from the way the Man of Steel leaned back and uttered, "Ah. I didn't see that coming."

Wally leaned in. "What? What is it, Big Guy?"

As Chairman, Superman picked up the envelope and broke the seal. He pushed the letter across the table. "It's a resignation letter."

Dinah exclaimed, "What? Why would she resign?"

John said, "Well, I always felt this was inevitable. Artemis was a good member but her heart never seemed quite into it. Maybe she wants to go back home."

J'onn looked at Kimiyo. "Is this a final decision?"

"She said it was," she replied.

"No way of talking her out of it?" asked Dinah. "I mean I could try…"

Kimiyo replied, "No, Dinah, it's a decision she will not go back upon."

"How do you know?"asked Superman. "Maybe she just needs some time off. I can offer her some extended leave or put her on the reserve list."

"I know, Clark. Trust me on that. I cannot break her confidence. If you want to ask her why, you need to see her yourselves."

Wally rubbed his chin. "Hmm, that means they need a new Ambassador. Hey, you think they will have that cute Princess Donna take up the job? She's got powers. Maybe she can be the next Wonder Woman. I have been dying to meet her."

Superman remarked gravely, "This is serious. We will be down a vital player. Artemis brought skill and power. We will need to find someone to fill her place. I think it is time we start looking at possible recruits."

Wally raised his arm, "Oooh , I nominate Princess Donna!"

Superman replied, "I doubt the Queen will allow it right now and she is inexperienced." He looked at Batman who had been sitting tight lipped. "Bruce, have you anything to say? Did you know about this?"

Batman stood up abruptly. "No. I didn't. I need to go."

They watched him walk out of the room.

Wally exclaimed, "I knew it! They broke up! I knew they couldn't last! You all owe me a grand!"

Everyone turned and frowned at him.

He slinked down into his chair. "Uh, whenever you are ready that is…Heh, heh."

* * *

Bruce Wayne entered the Themysciran Embassy and walked straight past the guards at the door.

"Excuse me, Mr Wayne! The Ambassador is in a meeting with her staff. You cannot just barge in."

He did not even stop walking. He went straight to her office and pushed open the door. She was sitting behind her desk. Julia, Martin and Helena sat across from her. They all turned and looked up in surprise.

He walked in and stated, "We need to talk."

Artemis' expression tightened. "Who let you in?"

"Does it matter? I need to have a word with you. You resigned just like that?"

"Yes. I did and if you want to speak with me you will have to book some time just like everyone else. But make sure to do it sooner rather than later since I will be gone in a month's time."

Bruce came around to stare at her. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her carefully. There was a gray thread in her hair and his eyes took in the soda water and crackers at her side and the vomit bowl on the low stool behind her. "You owe me this. Now."

Artemis turned red, stood up and slammed her palm on the desk. "I owe you nothing!"

"You are carrying my damn child! I would say you own me five minutes!" he shouted back.

She did not seem too surprised that he knew. She muttered under her breath. "Damn detective. Nothing misses your eyes."

Julia rose and said gingerly, "Um, maybe we should leave."

Martin and Helena nodded uncomfortably and they quietly retreated.

Artemis and Bruce faced each other. Eyes smoldering. Nostrils flaring.

His voice was curt. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Would it matter to you?"

"What kind of man do you think I am? Of course it would matter! You are pregnant and it is mine. I do not shirk my responsibilities. I want to help. I can help."

She said stiffly, "I do not need your help."

He snapped, "That is beside the point. This isn't about you."

She took in a deep breath as if to calm herself. "Bruce, let me be clear. This pregnancy has thrown me. I never desired nor pined for a child. But I must accept things have changed. I have lost my immortality. I am like you now. I do not know what the future will bring but I do know I will have the support of my sisters which will make it easier. This child needs to be raised quietly. I was once Wonder Woman. I fought super villains. They would be very interested in that, don't you think?"

"I can help you with anonymity. I have contacts. "

"Yes, I know. But so too do the Amazons. I prefer their help."

He looked at her strangely. "Are you going to even let me be involved in this child's upbringing?"

She folded her arms. "You can visit when it is born and we can work out time for you take the child when it is older. Don't let us fool ourselves, Bruce, you are too involved in you mission and your painful past to even play happy family with any woman. And I am not ready to be any man's little woman. Do not feel guilty. I do not hold anything against you for this. What we had was just sex. It was good as any I have ever had and made tolerable by the fact we did not stifle each other. And to be honest, you and I had no other shared interests, other than work and the bedroom."

"So we conduct this like some business arrangement?"

Her eyes seemed to simmer down a little. She lowered her voice. "The child is what is important here, agreed?"

"Yes."

"Then please, let us be realistic and practical. When I leave here, I am hoping to move abroad for the rest of the pregnancy. To be incognito. The Queen is going to announce the contest soon and give the Amazons at least until the Spring to train and prepare. I will have Julia keep you informed."

"Artemis…" He took a step forward and she turned away.

"Bruce, let us part while we still can be dignified, shall we?"

He said stiffly, "Well, that's it then."

"Yes."

He turned and left the room, slamming the door as he did.

Artemis closed her eyes and sat down with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Batman sat in the Monitor Womb doing Monitor Duty. It had been a quiet night and not many heroes had to be called out. He was glad in a way because facing them was trying his patience. His break up with Artemis was speculated as one of the reasons for her resignation and that perhaps she had been called home to fulfill some Bana duties. Only a handful of Leaguers knew the truth. That included Dr Light, Superman and the Martian Manhunter. As Chairman, Clark was entitled to the truth and J'onn simply was able to sense it. They had been stunned but allowed their friend the space he needed.

Bruce was never one who sought counsel or sympathy. If anything he just wanted to be left alone. He had informed Alfred and the elder gentleman had been stunned but he did not press his master to find out what he really thought or wanted. He knew from experience Bruce always shut down when things got tough emotionally for him. He had clearly never expected to even have anything like a normal family, much less a child of his own. Alfred knew that as much as he seemed in control of his emotions, there was a sense of heaviness pervading the manor. Bruce spent less time in it and away on nightly patrol and in the Satellite.

Bruce was now staring at the screens, keeping an eye on all the news feeds when he saw a familiar signature coming in.

Superman appeared on the teleporting platform.

The Dark Knight watched him hover off and land on the floor before him.

"Mission accomplished," said Clark. "The forest fires have been put out and stranded civilians rescued."

"Fine. Are you staying on or going home? I can call you out if we need you."

"I think I should write my report." He took a seat before a computer and began to type rapidly. "It's been quiet, I suppose?"

"More or less. Nothing the emergency services cannot deal with."

"Do you need a break? I can sit for a couple of hours while you get some shut eye."

"No. I'm fine."

He said dryly, "You've been working every night, Bruce, for the last few weeks, in addition to running your business in the day. You're going to drop from exhaustion. Overworking isn't going to make it go away, you know."

Bruce gave him a derisive look. "Coming from you that's rich. I'd say you were taking pride in working yourself to death too."

"Well, I can afford to do it," he shot back.

"Is it working for you?" he rejoined sarcastically.

"There's not enough to do for my energy levels. What about you?" he snapped.

Bruce growled, "I'm tired but I can't sleep."

They were silent for a moment.

Clark suddenly swiveled his chair to face him. He did not need super senses to tell him his friend was trying to hide the fact he was really perturbed. "Bruce, I'm sorry about what happened with you and Artemis. If there is anything I can do…"

The tightness in Bruce's mouth eased. He turned to face him. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I hope you know that I didn't try to force you and Diana apart out of spite or malice."

"No. I know. Your concerns I think are legitimate. In hindsight, I think it's for the best. I think she needs to be with her family and in her home. In a week's time that tag comes off. She'll be free."

"Will you go and see her?"

"I am not sure it will be a good idea. I want to…but you are right, she needs time to be her own woman."

Bruce muttered, "I don't think you should be taking my advice. Look where being right got me."

Clark looked at him sympathetically. "How are you doing?"

"It's not everyday a man who is very careful about how he conducts his affairs finds out he has gotten a woman pregnant…much less an Amazon. I was very very careful and so was she."

"It seems that 0.02 percent failure rate got you, huh?"

"So it would seem."

"Any news from Artemis?

"She and I don't communicate unless it is necessary. She says we will out some kind of custodial schedule when the child comes. Artemis does not need Bruce Wayne nor my wealth."

"Bruce, Amazons, can seem to be fiercely independent and self reliant but they are not automatons. I bet Artemis is more terrified than you."

"She sure doesn't show it."

Clark said wryly, "You know you are both stubborn as mules. Bruce, maybe you need to just give her time to come around. Look you may have never had a biological child but have parented. You raised Dick and did a damn good job of it."

"Dick and I have our issues."

"Yes, but you never shirked you duty. And I know you are proud of him." He stood up. "I think I should go and take some time to power down. I'll be at the Fortress if you need me. And get some rest yourself if you can." He moved to go.

"Clark…"

Clark turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Clark gave a little nod and went on to the teleporter.

* * *

The announcement of a new contest was made in the Senate. Hippolyta was giving the Amazons six weeks to prepare. The tournament would be held at the start of Spring. Eligible warriors stepped forward, all eager to don the mantle of Ambassador and become Champion.

Hippolyta sighed to Phillipus as they stood in the main box of the training arena and looked down at Donna eagerly rushing towards Euboea to put her name on the list. "Oh Hera, would that I could stop her."

Phillipus smiled a little. "You can't, your Majesty. All capable and eligible Amazons can compete. You know we cannot bar anyone."

"I know. Look at Donna's face. She looks so happy. She thinks she has a chance and I would not take that from her. She has a lot to learn though. Her sisters are very experienced. We shall see."

Donna was beaming as she was given the round, brass token that was given to each participant to pin onto their colors in the actual contest.

Phillipus' eyes turned to look at Diana sitting on one of the tiered seats with Epione and Mnemosyne. "What about Princess Diana?"

Hippolyta turned. "What about her?"

"Have you considered that she may enter too?"

She said a little briskly, "Diana is still tagged."

"It is due to come off in days."

"She has shown no desire to enter."

"Perhaps she does not think she can."

Hippolyta felt a little irked. "I was clear that any and every Amazon could enter."

"But if she did?"

She spun to face her crossly. "General, I do not know that is relevant here!"

Phillipus persisted, "Majesty, if she did. How would you feel?"

Hippolyta stared at her beautiful daughter. "Diana as Ambassador and Wonder Woman? It could be a catastrophe or just right. It would be a chance to really see if she could handle this world and herself." She sighed. "I do not think Diana would put herself forward though."

Phillipus rubbed her chin. "Maybe. Maybe not."

* * *

Donna dropped herself on Diana's bed and sang happily, "I am in the tournament! I am going to kick some serious butt!"

Diana looked down at her as she turned away from her writing desk. She had been writing an entry in her journal when her sister had breezed in looking very smug and excited.

"Congratulations, sister."

"You must help me train, Diana! You are a brilliant warrior and I bet you know moves you picked up on Apokolips that would give me the advantage. I am good but I need all the help I can get. Our sisters are so much more experienced than me."

Diana replied, "I will be happy to help you practice but what I did on Apokolips I do not want anyone to do what I learned there."

Donna rolled onto the stomach and looked at her face. "I am sorry, Diana. I did not mean to bring that horrid place up. We'll have to practice on the weekend when I come home. I wish I could come in the week but these classes are demanding and I have a lot of work. We have until Spring to prepare…that's about five weeks…I want to be ready."

Diana smiled. "We shall try to make you ready. I think I can help you with your sword and equestrian skills."

Donna titled her head pensively. "I wonder what events they will have. I am sure they will not have the same ones seeing that I am joining and they always devise events to suit the combatants."

"It would mean you need to be ready for anything, Donna. Contests are not always won by strength or even skill." Her blue eyes sobered as she recalled the Running of the Gauntlet. She added quietly, "It takes courage and never surrendering."

Donna sat up and asked curiously, "Diana, why haven't you entered?"

"Me? No. I…no."

Donna crossed her legs under her. "Why not? You would get to prove to yourself to the League and show people you are not a threat and show mother and our sisters how you are not unpredictable and you can see Clark again!"

Diana flushed and stood up. "No. It is not a good idea. For many reasons." She walked towards the mantle piece to stare at the snow globe.

Donna frowned and rose too. She reminded her, "Your tag comes off soon. You will be free to come and go. Don't you want to see him, Diana?"

Diana's shoulders seemed to stiffen but she replied coolly, "Of course I do but I do not think Kal…I think …it is best I stay at home…for now."

"Maybe he might come and see you…"

"I do not think he will."

"What? Why?" Donna demanded, coming around to face her. "If he cares for you he would. Else he is an idiot!"

Diana said stiffly, "Kal is not an idiot. Please do not make this harder than it already is, sister, nor unfairly accuse him of something he is not."

Donna's face contorted apologetically and she put her arms around her. "Oh Diana, I'm sorry. I don't mean to insult him. I just hate seeing you unhappy!"

Diana smiled and patted her back. It was heartwarming to feel Donna's openness and affection even if her youthfulness made her impulsive and a little judgmental. "I know and I am a little sad but not entirely miserable. I am just being practical. Besides, I have you and mother and my sisters, right?"

Donna pulled away to smile at her. "Right!"

They went out into the balcony. Donna jumped onto the balustrade, while Diana studied the rambling roses on the wall and began plucking a few. "You know Artemis is leaving formally in a fortnight and Mala is going to hold down the post temporarily."

"I heard."

"Imagine being pregnant," her voice dropped, "by Batman no less. I had no idea he was Bruce Wayne."

"It must have been a shock."

"Shock is an understatement. She is cranky and impatient. I stay out of her way. She broke up with him, I think."

Diana queried, "So she will raise the child by herself?"

Donna shrugged. "I think he will have input but that is for them to work out. If you don't know Artemis, until her dying day she will insist she needs no man. She can do it all by herself."

Diana turned with a few roses in her hand. "I can understand how she feels in a way. But keeping everyone at bay…even good people… must make for a lonely life, even if it is to avoid getting hurt. I do not know Batman other than seeing him on the Satellite and I know he is one of the senior members of the League and Kal considers him a friend. He trusts and respects him. So I would imagine he could not be all that bad."

Donna sighed, "I guess so. Still it must be a little frightening to know that one is suddenly mortal." She suddenly smiled. "Diana, do you remember lying outside on the balustrade at night when we were little?"

Diana titled her head thoughtfully. "There were many nights we did that I think?"

Donna giggled. "We were talking about marriage and pregnancy?"

"Oh. That night. You have a good memory for someone who was only six years old."

"It never left me because we lost you shortly after…But we had no idea about real life, did we? I thought babies came from mirrors and you thought marriage was when Eros shoots people with arrows. Though to be fair I was just six. But you were ten and ought to know better. I mean your head was buried in enough books to know something."

Diana chuckled. "Oh right, blame me."

Donna added, "You know, it was horrible losing you but in a way it was a blessing. Themyscira is better for it. And getting you back, not only it felt like we got a second chance but we were rewarded for taking risks ourselves."

Diana took in a deep breath of the fresh air, and looked at the surroundings once more with gratitude. Second chances. Yes, she was blessed.

Donna jumped down from the balustrade and suddenly slapped Diana on the back. Hard.

Diana spun around, looking annoyed. "Donna! What are you…?"

Donna was already in the air and grinning. "Catch me if you can!"

"Donna, really…I do not have time to play games."

"Hmm, has age slowed you down? Have you gone soft sitting on that farm? Gotten lazy mooning in your room for Superman?"

Diana put the flowers down carefully on a table and she launched into the air. "You better fly faster than that because I am going to get you!"

Donna gasped in glee and anticipation and flew ahead of her. "Ha! We shall see!"

Hippolyta was standing on her own balcony speaking with Euboea and Phillipus as she saw two slender figures like graceful birds arc above the palace. The sounds of squeals and laughter filled the air. The Queen smiled broadly and whispered a prayer. "Hera, thank you."

* * *

The day to remove the tag came. Diana expected Dr Hoshi and Dr Palmer, but she was pleasantly surprised to see the Martian Manhunter accompanying them. The entire procedure went as expected. She was given a final assessment and had the electronic chip removed from the base of her neck.

"How do you feel, Diana?" asked Kimyio, after she had cauterized the small wound and put a small bandage.

Diana tentatively touched her nape. "I feel fine."

"You're a free woman now," smiled Ray gently.

She looked at her mother, Epione and J'onn who stood on the side watching.

Diana sighed as if a burden was lifted off her shoulders.

She stood up and repeated in gratitude, "Free."

* * *

J'onn looked at her as she stood on the terrace of the solarium and stared at the ocean. Hippolyta had insisted the Leaguers remain for lunch. Now as Ray and Kimiyo thanked Hippolyta for her hospitality, J'onn left them to go and bid Diana good-bye.

"Diana."

She turned and smiled. "J'onn."

He came to stand alongside her. "It is a beautiful sight."

"It is."

"How does it feel to be unfettered ?"

She smiled a little. "I would have thought you might know."

He smiled."I sense relief and a sense of contentment I never got off you before."

"I do. You were right. I feel at home here."

"But you are a little worried. You are worried it will be all taken away."

She looked at him a little wistfully. "I am. I do not know what I would do if I lost this."

"Diana, do you know that I lost my wife, child and my whole planet?"

She looked a little startled. She did not know.

He told her about his past and her face was pinched with a real sorrow and empathy as he recounted the attack on his planet by the White Martians and how he saw all he loved destroyed.

She reached out to touch his arm. "Oh. I am so sorry. I did not know. How did you endure it, J'onn? How is it that you were not driven crazy or did not wreak vengeance on them?"

He replied calmly, "Time. I mourned for years and years and travelled the universe. I shut down emotionally. And it is easier I supposed when you are like me. But no amount of retreating helped. I met other races and saw other planets and then I came to the Earth. I found others here like me. I found a kindred spirit in one…who lost his own people…"

"Kal…"

"He carried his optimism like his sword and shield. I could not help but admire him. He, who could easily rule this planet, chose to keep himself humble and work for his living and actively earn the trust and respect of the people. I could not help but find purpose and I grew to love the Earth too. I could not remain angry, bitter or miserable forever. Light always triumphs over darkness."

She sighed. "I want to believe that."

"Give yourself time. You have done extremely well considering how much trauma you had undergone. You are resilient, Princess. And if you ever need anything from the League, we will be happy to help you."

"Thank you, J'onn. For everything you have done for me." She put out her hand and he shook it warmly.

"It was my pleasure, Diana." J'onn's hand went to a pouch at his waist. "Clark sent something for you."

Her eyes widened and a laugh bubbled to her lips as J'onn held out a chocolate covered marshmallow, covered in multicolored sprinkles.

She took it and said softly, "Tell him thank you."

"I will. Good bye and good luck, your Highness." J'onn bowed and he left her still smiling.

* * *

Diana sat on Abraxas and looked down upon the miles of forest in the valley beneath her. Every morning she had taken to riding out across the island and getting to know it better. It had seemed fated that the ebony stallion would eventually become hers. He would allow no one to mount him once Diana was around.

She nudged him gently down the winding path and entered the thick wooded area. It was the first time since she ran away from Donna and encountered the harpies and rescued Superman that she had come to this part of the island on her own. Diana felt a need to exorcise all the negative memories and get a feel of the place that she once use to feel completely safe.

She came to the old temple. She dismounted and left Abraxas to graze and went towards the ruins. The last time the sudden assault of memories had caused intense pain, fear and disorientation. Today she looked at the mist rising and the sun light hitting the columns and the birds singing happily. Diana could hear laughter. Her own and Donna's. She smiled and suddenly leaped onto a fallen column and she nimbly ran along it and leaped with the grace of a dancer onto the broken wall to jump into the ruins itself.

She walked around for a while, just watching and listening.

Her sharp eyes suddenly narrowed as she saw a shadow seemed to fall across the veil of vines and leaves. Diana's heart suddenly raced and her hand went to her waist as if by instinct but she carried no weapon.

She swallowed and picked up a broken piece of the altar and rushed outside with a loud, "HALT!"

Her eyes widened as she saw tall and powerful haunches, a thick and luxuriant mane, unruly beard, powerful arms and chest and a kindly face and intelligent eyes.

She whispered in awe, "You…"

Chiron suddenly bowed. "Princess Diana. I am sorry to have startled you. I was just on my way home when I saw your steed."

Diana clutched the stone tighter. She looked at his bow and arrows warily. "What do you want? Are you following me?"

He asked gently, "You fear me, Princess? You do not remember me?"

She looked at him dubiously. "I …you helped me when the centaurs tried to attack me…You seem so familiar to me…"

"You and your little sister would run away from your lessons and come and sit with me when you were children. Tis true much time has passed but you trusted me once."

Diana looked into his eyes and she felt the fear in her heart ease. She dropped the stone. "I did. Chiron." She bowed back to him. "How are you, Healer, Oracle and Teacher of men?"

"I am well, Princess."

She put her hand out to him. "It is good to see you."

"As it is to see you. You were one of my most promising pupils until we lost you." His eyes softened as he took her hand and stared into her eyes. "You have had a difficult time of it. It is in your eyes. There are some wounds, Princess, that will never heal. But those wounds make us who we are. They make us stronger. Do not fear it."

Diana looked a little confused. "I am fine, Chiron. I have had help to heal. I am not afraid of anything."

"Just yourself perhaps?"He pulled out an arrow from his quiver and handed it over to her. Diana stared at it in some bemusement. It was hand carved and had a bronze tip. "What is this for?"

"Finding ones place in the world often means facing down those things that makes one uncomfortable. The arrow leaves the cradle of the bow and finds it mark. You were gifted by the Gods. You must find your place."

Diana began, "I have my place. It is here. With my mother and sisters…I have them."

He began to walk away. "Yes, you have them. Would it not be better if the world had you?"

"What?"

He just smiled and galloped away.

Diana stared at the arrow in her hand. She walked back into the ruins and knelt before the altar. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her clasped hands. She prayed.

* * *

She walked into her mother's apartment two hours later. She looked determined and she carried the arrow in her hand.

Hippolyta turned to stare at her in some surprise. "There you are! You missed breakfast. Where were you? I was on the verge of sending out guards to look for you. What is that you are carrying? An arrow? Diana, what…?"

Diana put the arrow upon her desk. She said quietly but calmly, "Mother, I want your blessing to join the contest."

* * *

_Author's Note. Thanks for the reviews. _

_Ben: There is no Damien Wayne in this verse. So to be fair to Bruce Artemis is the only woman he knocked up._

_Twylyte: It is a SM/WW fic but whether it will turn out to be a normal one...you'll just have to wait and see. :) As you know I am a big one for character development and it does call for patience. So hope you keep reading._

_Nerdman3000 : Sorry , no Kara on the horizon for now. If she was there she would be with the Amazons training already just like the comics. I just see it as Kara not arriving yet._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"Diana is entering the contest?" Donna uttered.

She had just come in from Washington and stood staring at her mother and Diana in bemusement as they sat together having refreshment on the terrace.

Hippolyta looked up. "Yes, daughter. You sister is a competitor just like yourself. Come and join us. We have some delicious cheesecake here sent by Mala."

Donna walked in and looked at her sister. "But you said you did not want to."

Diana replied quietly, "I changed my mind."

Donna gasped and fell onto a chair. "Well, I might as well do myself a favor and just drop out."

Diana cocked her head at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Save myself the embarrassment of getting my butt whipped by you."

"Watch you language, Donna. Truly you pick up the most vulgar way of speaking at times," reproved her mother. "Have some tea and cake."

Diana smiled and nudged her sister. "Do not be silly. You will be fine. I will be helping you train and you know it is not always about strength but courage and heart."

Donna said glumly, "Easy for you to say, who was once leader of the Furies and who can give Superman himself a run for his money."

"Donna, even the strongest can fall. History has taught and shown us that." Diana offered comfortingly, "Every Superman or Wonder Woman has a weakness."

"Superman has no weakness."

Diana's lips twitched. "Of course he has."

"Oh really? What?"

"Goblins, for one."

"What?"

Diana recounted the encounter with them in the Watchtower and by the time she was finished Donna had dissolved into giggles.

"Gods, you never told me that," Donna laughed. "I bet he was not happy"

Diana chuckled. "He was not and maybe you should keep this to yourself? Kal does not find magic in the least bit amusing."

"Oh, I won't."

"So, you see, sometimes it can be the smallest things that can change the course of a fight and perhaps history."

Donna grinned and put an arm around her shoulder. "If I lose to you, I do not think I shall mind much."

Diana warned lightly, "Well, I will mind if you do not do your best." She suddenly smiled to herself as she said, "I give no quarter and expect none."

Hippolyta studied them as they laughed and teased each other. She had yearned for this to come to pass. To sit with the two most precious beings in her life and be like a family once again. She hid any misgivings that she had as a doting mother. As a pragmatic Queen she had to seem interested, even neutral. She was proud of them for entering but part of her still longed to keep them safe and protected from harm. Being Ambassador would take them away from the island for prolonged periods but being Wonder Woman meant they would be put into danger. She almost wished neither would win. But with Diana joining she had to concede privately that Donna was right. Diana was a real contender.

Already wagers were being laid when the news leaked that she was vying for the title of Champion and the contestants had all began to train hard for the event that was now only under four weeks away. Hippolyta smiled a little wryly. She had secretly let Phillipus put down several gold pieces on both young women on her behalf.

After all, they were both her daughters and she could not choose one.

* * *

The weeks that led up to the contest were spent by all contenders in hard training. Diana, true to her word, assisted her sister in her preparation. She was a tough coach. Donna had to secretly admit she was glad she was only able to come home on the weekends because Diana was of the school that practice and more practice makes perfect. And that meant no twitter, no facebook, no ipod, no dvd's, no fashion magazine and no television for those hours that they trained.

"You are such a slave driver! So when are you going to train yourself?" asked Donna as she collapsed on a grassy knoll. "You need to, you know."

Diana hid her smile. "Training you helps me."

"Really? Oh." Donna tried not to sound too unenthusiastic. She was not exactly weary. Having powers meant she and Diana did not tire easily but her attention was waning now. They had been doing this all morning after all! She was itching to go inside and just drop on a divan, eat and take up her laptop.

Diana proposed, "I was thinking maybe we could do some more endurance training."

"Wha? Oh that…Er, it's nearly lunch time…"

"Warriors do not miss silly things like lunch," she replied solemnly. "Or dinner."

Donna's face fell. "Really?"

"In fact, we can starve for days."

"Oh. Right." Donna looked very unhappy.

Diana laughed. "Get up you, silly creature. Of course not! I am starving. I was waiting to see how long you would tolerate my slave driving. Top marks for patience. So that is good."

Donna narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh haha."

Diana smiled and put her hand out for her to take it and she eased Donna to her feet.

* * *

Clark was making himself a coffee in the staff room when Jimmy rushed in.

"C.K! You gotta see this!"

Clark crinkled his brows. "What?"

Jimmy gestured for him to come out into the main newsroom.

Clark saw that many of his colleagues were looking at the television and there was a report concerning the Ambassador of Themyscira officially stepping down and Mala taking over. But what was getting them excited was the announcement of a new contest to be held in a fortnight. It seemed just like the last time, selected members of the media would be allowed.

Clark could already hear Lois badgering Perry to be the one to get the story.

"Clark got the last story. You cannot send him this time again!"

"Well, it's not up to me, Lois. It's up to the Themysciran nation. If the Queen requests a particular reporter, then I have no choice."

She grumbled. "It's not fair. He's got unfair advantages."

Perry gave Lois an impatient look and he said in a low voice for her ears only, "Look, Lane, reporters have working relationships and sources and contacts. So Clark managed to be the one to get linked up. Personally, I don't care how he did it but that he did it. It's no more unfair than when your name was at the bottom of eight five percent of the stories with Superman. I never asked you how you got it or how you knew to turn up when those stories broke. The paper was glad for the scoops. I'm not a fool. So grow up and if Kent is called up, try and support him."

Lois' face turned a dull red as her boss turned and walked back into his office. She picked her bag and coat and left the room, giving Clark an irate glare.

Clark sighed and turned his attention back to the television. He put his hand to his chin. A new contest. He wondered who was going to take part.

Jimmy mused, "Hmm, interesting, huh? Wonder who will win? The pundits are betting it's going to be Princess Donna."

Steve Lombard, who was standing listening to the list of Amazons that were possible contenders, remarked as footage of Diana Prince came on. "I would love to call her Madam Ambassador. What a hottie she is. Damn, she was actually in this office…!"

Cat Grant said dismissively, "She's only just discovered who she is. I doubt she would be in real contention."

"So who is Perry going to send?"asked a junior copy editor.

All eyes turned to glance at Clark.

* * *

Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, found himself alighting from a chartered jet with fourteen other international journalists. No television media was allowed for reasons of security and the fact that the contest was something sacred to the Amazons and would not be used for exploitation.

Not even a camera was allowed for still photos. The journalists would have to use the power of the word to tell this story and this group of fifteen was among those that Hippolyta knew and trusted over the years.

Clark and the reporters were met by Penelope and Cleo and a small guard escort. Mala, who was acting Ambassador, it seemed was going to participate in the tournament. The men and women were checked to make sure they had no taping equipment and then escorted to the arena.

It was all very familiar to Clark. The last time he was here was nearly three years ago when Artemis won. This time he was curious as to how they would structure events seeing they may have at least one Amazon with powers. Artemis had been like most Amazons. Highly skilled, intelligent, immortal, experienced, with some level of strength above the average human. But she was not meta like Diana and Donna. She had relied on the Gauntlet of Atlas, Sandal of Hermes and the uniform for her strength, flight and durability. All of which were laid out on the podium before the arena to be given to the winner.

They were greeted by Hippolyta before they took their seats and it was here she took the time to briefly answer some of their questions.

Her eyes met Clark's and she smiled as he put his hand up at the back. "Yes, Mr Kent?"

"Your Majesty, are your daughters taking part?"

She assented. "They are."

"Both have gifts that would give them the advantage over their sisters. How do you work this contest so it is fair?"

"The other Amazons will be wearing part of the armor our warriors wear on the battlefield. Armor forged by Pallas, made of a strong alloy of earth metal and ores from Olympus itself. They will now all have enhanced strength and durability. Since it does not give speed, there will be no racing event. You will be given a program of the events and the names of the competitors and which groups they have been placed into."

As she spoke, Cleo passed them each a program. As Clark took his seat he saw Diana's name among one of the five groups of twenty five women. There was archery, discus and javelin throwing events, a steeple chase, dueling with any choice of weapon and the last event was a quest of some sort.

Clark and the reporters were led to a guest box and they sat down and proceeded to take stock of their surroundings and make notes. For at least a couple of the reporters it was their first time on Themyscira and they were awed at the sight of the pristine architecture and the beauty of the island and the women.

Clark scanned the audience of Amazons on the stands and got a quick head count and he then stared at the opening where the competitors would soon be appearing. He could very well try to see down in the tunnel but he forced himself to be patient. This was not about him or what he wanted to see.

He was here as Clark Kent, reporter, and he needed to be as objective as he could. So there would be no using of his super vision. His other enhanced abilities he couldn't turn off since he needed to be aware of his surroundings. Themyscria did not lack in security either. There were many guards at intervals and the Sentinels were soaring overhead. But there was always the possibility of some enemy of Wonder Woman or a peeved God showing up. So he kept his ears tuned in to every frequency.

Hippolyta rose to greet and welcome the audience and guests and open the tournament. When the trumpets blew to announce the entrance of the contestants, Clark's heart beat that little faster.

He could hear her heart beat among the group of women as they all walked out in an orderly line. They all wore some form of cuirass, warrior skirt, forearm and shin guards, and visors, masks or helmets to cover their faces. But Clark knew Diana at once. She wore blue at her neck and she had her whole face covered with a mask that was Corinthian in design.

The contestants all came and saluted the Queen one by one and then took their place in their individual groups. Diana, as she walked near the podium, felt compelled to look up at the crowd. Her heart lurched. And she suddenly stopped and stared at the visitors' box.

_Kal!_

It was a nudge in the back from Mala that made her stop staring. "Get a move on, Sister. You are holding up the line."

She was glad to be wearing a mask else she was sure her cheeks were red.

* * *

Diana knew she had to concentrate. She was out here to compete and try to win. She was not here to wonder that he was here. Though to be sure she did wonder. He had stared at her too and she could almost feel his eyes stripping her mask off with his super vision. He had seen her blush. She was sure of it and for that she felt a little annoyed at herself. She was hardly some little girl with a crush. Or maybe it was nerves about the contest?

_No, it isn't. You've faced down minions of Darkseid and led the Furies. A contest does not faze you. Admit it. You have butterflies dancing in your stomach just by breathing the same air as Kal. Oh Gods, couldn't they have sent that annoying Lois Lane instead?_

She gritted her teeth and listened to General Phillipus who was the Master of Ceremonies. The archery event was first and the top three in each group would advance. Diana easily won her group as did Donna and Mala.

With fifteen women in the second round the discus and Javelin events took the top two Amazons of each event. Diana came second in discus and first in Javelin. She advanced with Donna, and Mala once again.

Ten women were now to complete the steeple chase. An obstacle course was set up, starting from the beach, along wooded paths to end in the arena. Each woman had their own personal mounts and walked them down to the beach. The crowd took their places on the cliffs and looked on.

Diana had Abraxas and she whispered to him as much as to herself as they stood at the starting line.

"Stay calm and focused."

The sound of the trumpet and flag waving set the ten horses off. The contestants had not been allowed to even see the course so they were in for several surprising obstacles, jumps, turns and water courses.

Diana was third in the pack with Donna on her own mare just closing behind her. Mala was out front. She knew Themyscira like the back of her hand and was easily, after Phillipus and Euboea, one of the best horsewomen on the island. She outstripped the pack easily with another sister called, Helene, right behind her. Diana maintained her third position and Donna came in fourth. The two sisters behind them were Phaedra, the only Bana left, and one of Euboea's guardswomen, Rhea. The other four were eliminated.

Six women now faced off in the arena.

Their tokens were placed in a box and were drawn to see who would face each other in the dueling.

To Donna's dismay she drew Diana's token.

* * *

Donna looked at the swords and decided it was pointless using one. Diana was so good with a sword it was not funny. It would be like an ant trying to swat at an elephant. She looked at the other weapons and picked up a spear. This she had a better chance with.

With a beating heart, Donna faced her sister. She stood straight and lifted her chin. She could not see anything but Diana's mask and the blade as it glistened in the sunlight.

Donna took in a deep breath as she was dimly aware of the cloth dropping to signal them to start fighting. She moved forward. And they circled each other. Donna made the first move and came at opponent with the spear arching at her.

Hippolyta's hand clutched the arms of her chair tightly as she watched her two daughters face each other in the arena. Her body was tense but outwardly she looked calm.

She winced as the sound of the spear met the blade.

Donna expertly twirled the spear and both ends were used to attack. Diana parried and pivoted sword over her head and attacked low. Donna stepped back swiftly, twirling the spear as she did to keep Diana from coming in close. She attacked high and Diana met the sharp end of the spear and pushed it down to the floor with her blade. Donna arched her foot and hit her in the jaw. Diana went flying backwards.

"Sorry…!" Donna put her hand out guiltily as her sister tumbled into the ground.

Diana said briskly and rose to her feet. "Stop apologizing, sister, and fight!"

Donna went for her again, leaping as she did and the whole blunt end of the spear was coming down at Diana. Diana slapped it away and back flipped. She moved backwards and Donna came in thrusting the point of her weapon. At her shoulder. At her thigh. Diana's blade effectively deflected each one.

They parried blow for blow. The sounds of their weapons loud and fierce and they were kicking up dust in the arena. Diana swept her foot under her and Donna fell down. Before the sword could come down on her, Donna used both hands to keep the spear over her and take the force of her opponent's blow. She gritted her teeth and somehow managed to move her head aside before the point of the sword could come at her.

She managed to use the end of the spear to push her sister off and scrabble to her feet. Panting, she swung the spear around and Diana ducked. Donna leaped at her, digging the sharp tip into the ground and using it as leverage to swing around and plough into Diana's mid section. Diana took the hit and she flew into the side of the arena. Her sword fell to the ground.

She looked up to see the spear coming at her. She swiftly moved her head.

Donna watched her spear embed itself into the wall of the arena inches from her sister's shoulder. Diana reached up and yanked the spear out. Donna dived for Diana's sword. Even as she grabbed it, she saw Diana come at her. Diana seemed to move with lighting speed. Donna's hand curled around the hilt of the sword and she met the spear. Diana used it deftly balancing it on her forearm, shoulder and under her arm as she pirouetted and moved about Donna, thrusting and parrying. She bent low and spun it off her back and Donna had to bend backwards as the spear jerked out past her face and head.

* * *

Hippolyta gasped as did the rest of the crowd.

Phillipus murmured, "She's toying with her."

Penelope looked a little perplexed. "But Donna is holding her own. She was doing all the attacking…"

"Diana is tiring her out as she is watching her technique and pattern of attack," replied the General.

* * *

The hilt of the sword caught the tip of the spear and Diana twisted it with a jerk of her wrist. Donna watched the sword fly from her grasp and Diana catch it with her left hand. She used blunt end of the spear to Donna's stomach. Donna gasped as she felt it wind her and then it hit her sharply and painfully in the back of her calves as Diana spun around her. Donna crumbled to the floor. The tip of the spear was driven in the end of scarf that was draped around Donna's neck and she was pinned to the floor. The tip of the sword was placed delicately at her chest.

"Well,Sister?"

Donna's hand moved awkwardly to push her visor up and she looked up at her sister's masked face.

She panted with a kind of relief and tiredness, "Hera, I surrender!"

* * *

The final three contestants stood before Hippolyta. It was Mala, Diana and the Bana, Phaedra. They had all removed their armor and now stood in their white, knee length tunics and sandals.

The Queen addressed them.

"You are the three finalists here and the final task is a quest. A quest for the truth and to face your own demons. The Lasso of Truth you will find at heart of the Necropolis, the old catacombs of the dead; that is built beneath Themyscira. Find and retrieve it. There have always been magical and mystical forces felt in those hallowed tunnels and it is said even the spirits of the dead guard over the tombs. Many have said to have seen and felt things that have illuminated or drive them to madness. Consider this a test of your conscience and challenge to your psyche. The Gods be with you."

* * *

The three women were escorted to the entrance to the city of the dead. It was three thousand years old. It was no longer used to bury the dead as the Amazons had taken to having a cemetery above ground in the sunlight and open air. Death was viewed as something inevitable and not to be feared.

The Necropolis smell of the ages…musty, stale, stagnant…a stench of old perfume and incense, cobwebs and dust…it seemed to encompass them even as they were given torches in their hands and the doors closed in.

The stared at the corridors that seemed to wind like a maze.

Phaedra murmured, "Which direction does one go?"

Mala looked east and smelt the air. She said, "It does not matter. They all lead to the center. I suspect that what we meet along the way is going to be the test. Who gets there first will be the winner. I shall go this way."

She walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

Phaedra shrugged. "I might as well go this way." She went down the west tunnel.

Diana stood for a long time and simply looked at the maze of tunnels. She shivered. It was reminiscent of Apokolips. She lifted her torch and headed down the north tunnel.

* * *

She felt an icy numbness run across her skin as she walked the winding corridors. It could have been five minutes. It could have been five hours. Diana did not know. Time seemed to elude her. It was a strange feeling since she never felt the cold and she always knew what was going on around her. Her pores raised and she could hear voices. Sighs. Whispers. Hisses. Her hair was caressed by invisible hands and she could feel as if they were breathing on her neck.

Diana shivered and ran along the tunnel and she could hear footsteps all around her.

She breathed, "Who is there?"

"_Hello Diana..."_

Tall, granite, blue skinned, and red sparking eyes seemed to come towards her.

Diana gasped. "You are not real. You are just part of this place."

"_But I am real. I live in you. You will never forget me, little Princess…I was the first one to have a taste…So sweet…"_

She ran onwards.

A voice cackled in the distance. And a short, fat figure seemed to walk ahead of her. "_You little ingrate…You think you can win this? You think you can even be a hero? Haaahaaa…Killing is in your blood…Servant of Darkseid! They will never trust you!"_

Diana pushed on. Ignoring the voice and the feeling of things like hands grabbing her ankles. "This is all in my mind. It is not real. Focus."

"_Are you really going to leave me, Diana? I shed tears for you for nearly fourteen years and now you will be leaving me again. Why, my child?"_

She mumbled as she pushed on, "Mother, please…not this…Not now…"

Her sisters all appeared. _"Stay. Stay with us. We will not judge you. We will not hurt you. We will not use you."_

Diana faltered. Gods, that was true. She would be safe on Themyscira.

"_Think. Think what they will do. They will be relentless. They will not allow you a moment's peace. They will always be looking at you. Talking about you. Wanting things from you. Nothing will be given without thought for gain. You left Apokolips to come to that?"_

Diana cupped her cheeks. Images of people and cameras converging on her made her dizzy. She gasped and flung the torch at them and screamed, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

She stood in total darkness. She felt as if she was being suffocated. She pushed past them and ran. She seemed to be running in circles. Coming to stop at the same tomb every time.

"_Diana…"_

She stopped. "Kal…?"

He stood before her and in his arms he had Lois Lane. Lois kissed him and smiled smugly.

"_He was always mine." _

"_You think you can really understand him?"_

"_You destroyed his privacy. All that he took great care to build up."_

"_You nearly put everyone he cares for in danger."_

"_You think you and he can ever work? You can't."_

"_He wants a normal life."_

"_He can only have that with me. A real woman."_

"_Not one made from clay. An Earth woman. A modern woman."_

"_Who does not need baby-sitting and who knows what a man wants and who is real."_

"_Not some beautiful statue or wax work that shows no passion."_

"_Why waste your time to come for him when you know he will always come back to me? He is my soul mate. Not yours."_

Diana felt her heart sink. Every sentence Lois pronounced was like a stab to her heart.

She felt a prickling at the back of her eyes. "Say something, Kal…You know I never meant to cause you trouble…"

But he said nothing. He was walking away.

Diana sank upon the bottom of a cold tomb and stared into the darkness. Doubt and guilt assaulted her.

Lois smiled. _"You should do what is best for you. Stay where you belong, Immortal Princess of the Gods. In Paradise."_

Lois' face changed to Lashina's and smiled at her. _"Paradise is better than Hell. You remember hell, do you not, Amazon?"_

Lashina's face changed to Dalmar's. "_They killed me because I stood by you. How many will die for you now, Diana? Is that what you want?"_

Diana swallowed and she looked up at her friend's face. A face she had tried not to think about but for the guilt she felt. She whispered, "Dalmar…I knew they murdered you…I am sorry…I…no, I do not want anyone dying for me…Because I am not going to let that happen."

She slowly stood up and said loudly to no one in particular, "Perhaps that is true. We may not work. But it does not lessen what I feel for him. And as much as I care…I am not going back because of him. My mother would never use guilt to make me stay here and I am going back as Champion because I want to. I need to. I think I can make a difference. I want to use my powers for something other than hate and conquest and serving evil. Dalmar…Rest in peace, my sister."

She began to walk, ignoring the voices and suddenly she could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Diana flew towards it.

She entered the core chamber and saw several tombs. In the middle was a tomb with the inscription…

ANTIOPE…Beloved Sister and Queen

"All is change; all yields its place and goes."

The glowing lasso of truth lay upon the tomb.

Diana's hand reached for it. She looked at the tomb. Her mother's sister. Who had died tragically by the hands of a traitorous Amazon called Ariadne. The Bana-Mighdall had allowed Hippolyta to take her sister's remains and bury her on Themyscira.

Diana touched the tomb with her forehead. "All is change."

She flew out of the heart of the Necropolis and instead of heading for the entrance; she went in search of Mala and Phaedra.

She found Phaedra huddled in a corner, terrified, and screaming about monsters.

"Sister…it is me…Diana…"

"Do not come near me! Run! Can you not see them? They are going to devour me!"

Diana gently put the lasso around her and with soothing words calmed her down. "Ssshhh. You are bound in the lasso of truth. See, that it is all an illusion of the mind."

Phaedra gulped and looked at the Princess in bewilderment. "What happened? Where am I? I had the most horrible dream...!"

"You were dreaming. Come. We must find Mala and go."

* * *

Phillipus , Euboea and a group of guards waited at the entrance to the Necropolis. Three hours had passed since the women entered the catacombs of the dead.

"They're taking longer than I expected," said Euboea. "Should we go in?"

Phillipus shook her head. "No. We cannot."

Euboea said uneasily, "Suppose they are in trouble?"

"This is their test…we cann…Oh…" Phillipus stopped. Flying out of the darkness, holding the two Amazons close to her, was Diana. The lasso of truth was at her waist.

* * *

Diana was led up to the podium by Phillipus and Euboea.

She knelt before Hippolyta, who was looking at her with a mixture of pride and a touch of maternal sadness. The Queen smiled and touched her shoulder. "Well done, my daughter."

Penelope brought the golden tiara to the Queen which was placed on Diana's head.

"Rise, Diana, and claim your victory."

The Queen presented her to the audience. "Your new Ambassador and Champion! Diana of Themyscira!"

The audience cheered and clapped as flower petals rained down upon Diana.

The champion was given her gifts, and she donned the silver bracelets on her wrists. She was then led by Phillipus to make a lap of honor. She hovered off the ground and did a circuit. She put her hand up tentatively and waved. It was an odd feeling. It made her think of the moment she had been given the Leader of the Furies. There had been little joy in it. It had been understood what she had been chosen for was to destroy. Here everyone seemed genuinely happy for her. They saw in her hope. Hope to represent them as a people. It humbled her and tears came to her eyes.

Once she had completed her lap, she was swamped by her sisters, who surged forward to congratulate her.

Donna was first to hug her. "I knew you would whip all our butts!"

Diana asked, "You do not mind, Donna?"

"You won fair and square…Why should I mind? Imagine you and I will be living in the Embassy together! Yay!"

Diana smiled. "That will be interesting."

Donna looked up at the reporters who were coming down. "And here comes the newshounds. " She lowered her tone "I expect you know Clark is with them?"

Diana did not have a chance to reply as Phillipus came to usher out to meet the press.

* * *

Clark Kent stood with the group of reporters, preparing to go down and see the new champion.

A journalist from the London Times said excitedly, "Can you believe it? It's the dark horse that won! Boy, this is going to be a story worth following!"

A female reporter from the Tokoyo Star mused, "I wonder if she will join the Justice League?"

"Hey, Kent, aren't you a close friend of hers? Will you get the scoop? Privately?" teased another from the Australian Herald.

Clark said stiffly, "I am here in a professional capacity. Like you I was requested by the Queen based on my previous work. Long before the Princess was even known to be an Amazon."

"Well, you're a better man than I ever could be," he nudged him with a grin. "She is drop dead gorgeous!"

Clark said nothing. He walked down with them to the arena floor. Diana was surrounded by scores of Amazons. He stayed at the back of the group as Phillipus led Diana out of the throng and allowed her to join her mother.

Hippolyta and Diana now faced the group of reporters. Diana tried not to stare at the reporter from the Daily Planet. There was a rush of questions at once.

Hippolyta put her hand up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I ask you to keep your questions brief. When Princess Diana officially takes up the reins of Ambassador, she will hold a press conference. For now we will ask each reporter to limit him or her self to one question and keep it relevant to today's event please."

The woman from the Tokyo Star went first.

"How does it feel to be Ambassador and Champion?"

Diana hesitated a moment but then answered, "I feel a little nervous but very optimistic about representing Themyscira."

Another asked, "What happened down in the Necropolis?"

"I found the lasso of truth, "she smiled and touched it at her waist.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I have a fencing degree and have always been athletic. Being blessed by the Gods is not bad either."

"How did it feel to fight your own sister?"

"It is not something I wish to do again. I would much prefer not to fight family."

"Will you apply to join the Justice League?"

"That is something I have not thought about. I need to adjust to my role of Ambassador first. The question should be, will they consider me?"

Diana continued in this vein, keeping it brief and maintaining some in control. The reporters were smiling and impressed by her deft handling of them. Even at her subtle humor and honesty.

Clark Kent was the last one to ask a question. Diana saw him step forward from behind the group.

Their eyes met and for a moment they seemed to regard each other silently.

Clark cleared his throat and asked, "Having only recently discovered your heritage, are you ready to be held up to the scrutiny of the world, your Highness?"

Diana considered his question. It was simple on the surface of things but she knew what he meant. It was a pertinent one. One that demanded her to examine her biggest fear. She replied, "I am not sure anyone is ready for their life to be under a microscope, but I do not think running from my past is the answer. I think embracing who I am will help me more than trying to hide from my people and my culture. I am who I am. An Amazon. Is it not a case that the truth sets one free?"

Clark bowed his head. "So it would seem. Thank you, Princess."

Hippolyta stepped forward. "Thank you for coming and we invite you to partake of the celebrations and feast. The champion and other contestants must be weary from their ordeal and need to refresh themselves. You will excuse them."

"Your Majesty, is there a date for the Princess to assume the mantle of Ambassador?" shouted the London Times reporter.

Hippolyta looked over her shoulder. "Sooner rather than later I would say."

* * *

Diana had just taken a bath and changed into short white tunic and slippers. She was frowning at herself and combing her wet hair when there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in."

Diana turned to see Phillipus enter. The General was not dressed in any armor but a long gown. She was joining the celebrations.

She bowed and announced, "I am here to escort you to the banquet hall, Princess."

"I am not going, Phillipus."

"I see. If you please, might one ask why?"

Diana continued to comb the tangles out of her hair. "Well, I was thinking of resting. I am a little tired. My ordeal down in the Necropolis drained me a little. I was thinking to send my apologies."

Phillipus said, after a moment's pause, "Might one speak freely, your Highness?"

"Yes, you can."

"Are you really tired or avoiding Kal-El?"

She colored. "No. I am really tired."

Phillipus saw her eyes did look a little weary. Her eyes softened. "I cannot imagine what it is you saw down there and if it is that you need to rest, I will tell the Queen. I am sure she and our sisters will understand. But I thought you would want to see him…if only for a few minutes and speak to him…"

"General, he is here in his capacity as a reporter. Nothing else. If anything I have learned is to give Clark Kent his space. I do not want him to be the object of gossip."

"Princess, you said you were not afraid…but I am thinking you are."

She replied a little stung, "I am not! He might have reservations about me and I do not want to make it awkward for him!"

"Princess," Phillipus came around to face her. "It has been somewhat of an age since I consider myself young and in love…"

Diana dropped her comb and spun around. She protested, "I am not in love! I…"

"Diana…I am one of the oldest Amazons here, barring your mother and maybe Pallas. I may seem as one who probably seem indifferent to those softer emotions that drive men and women…but believe me when I say, I have known how it feels to be vulnerable and have your heart glow and agonize over another being and how glorious and frightening it can be. I have also known many men in my long life…as warriors, leaders, friends and lovers…and Kal-El, is one of those men who will always consider honor and duty before his own needs. He will not take what he does not consider his. He will not force himself upon a woman nor stand in the way of what he thinks she needs. He is an exasperating type of a man in some ways but it is what makes him such a noble and good one."

Diana opened her mouth to speak but the words seemed stuck in her throat.

Phillipus added gently, "I will let them know you are too tired to come to the banquet and see that some food and drink is sent up to you."

The General withdrew and Diana sank upon her bed. She sat there a long time. She sat there and heard the engines of the jet in the air. She knew the journalists were leaving. She was setting the precedence for her and Clark's relationship. She was Diana, Ambassador and Princess of Themyscira. He was Clark Kent. Mild mannered reporter. To everyone who did not know them. They were worlds apart. They could not work.

* * *

Clark opened the door to his apartment, flicked on the light and put his keys and glasses down on the counter and let out a sigh. It had been a long day and a long flight. All he had wanted to do was to just rip off the seat belt and just get out of the plane and fly somewhere isolated. Somewhere there were no beautiful sights, sounds, laughter and life. Several light years in deep, cold space might have done the trick.

Diana was Ambassador. The new Wonder Woman. He did not know how he felt about that. Pride. Fear. Happiness. Sadness. It meant even more so now that a divide of status was between them.

Her not appearing at the banquet seemed to send a silent message. She did not want to see him. In his heart he knew that he could not expect much from her but he had hoped…

He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of a sofa and was undoing his tie when he heard a caress of the wind. He turned to see a shadow land upon his balcony and instantly he knew who it was just by the sound of the heart beat. She was in a short, white tunic and sandals, with her tiara, bracelets and lasso. Her hair was wind swept. She had flown all the way from Themyscira.

Diana slid the door. It was always kept open and she pushed the curtain aside. The light was on and wondered if he was home. She suddenly stopped and saw him standing there, his tie in his hands, looking stunned.

"Diana…"

They stood regarding each other in silence.

Diana walked towards him and she reached up and softly cupped his left cheek with her right hand as if he was so delicate he would break. His breath caught as she saw her eyes fall on his lips and she gently skimmed her fingers down his jaw line and throat to his chest. Her hand came to stop at his heart and he could feel it throbbing in his breast. His body and jaw tensed as if she was hurting him. She could see and feel the conflicting emotions in him.

She whispered with a kind of sadness, "Kal, I have come to you but if you do not want me here, I will go…"

Clark's hand captured her hand on his chest and he kept it there. He said huskily, "Don't go."

Their faces were inches apart. Diana reached up and touched his lips with hers. Very gently as if she were trying to not alarm him, she kissed him tentatively. Her soft supple lips brushing his warm, firm ones.

It took Clark all of a second to draw her closer and deepen the kiss. Diana parted her lips willingly beneath his and she instinctively molded her body into his.

Their foreheads were touching and they were breathing a little heavily when they broke the kiss some time later.

Clark murmured, "So we are actually going to do this?"

Diana looked into his eyes. "I want to try."

"It is not going to be easy, Diana. I don't even know how we can make it work."

"My life has never been easy. I am not afraid, Kal…"

He smiled and tucked her hair tenderly over her ears. "I can see that." He took her hand and gently sat her down on the couch. "We have a lot to talk about."

He knelt before her, putting his hands on either side of her. "Does your mother know you are here?"

"No. But she knows how I feel about you as does Donna and Phillipus and Epione and the whole lot of them," she smiled wryly.

"And they did not object?"

"Kal, they know and trust you. As I do."

"Diana, you are known to the world now. You are no long just Diana Prince. You know Clark Kent does not fit into that equation?"

"So you keep saying, Kal. But I am not sure I agree."

He crinkled his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Are you suggesting Clark cannot be a part of my life but Julia Kapatelis, Helena Sandmark, Martin Garibaldi and Donna can be? That my living and working with them will not cause them any more harm than you?"

Clark blinked. "Okay. You have a point but you won't be dating them. You'll be dating me."

"Some heroes date each other openly. Some do not even bother with alter egos. John Stewart, Mari, King Orin, Miss Zatarra, Dr Hoshi…"

"Clark Kent is not a hero."

Diana touched where the shirt parted at his neck. The smooth tanned skin was fascinating to her. "So you keep trying to convince me."

He looked down at her hand and caught his breath. "It was one thing to date Diana Prince. It's another to date the next Ambassador and Wonder Woman."

"Bruce Wayne did it. Are you suggesting that pampered playboy is smarter and more capable than a bright and intelligent reporter?" She smoothed her hands down his biceps.

"Hey, that's not fair. Beautiful women and celebrities go with the Wayne territory."

"Really?"

He titled her chin up. "You are not listening to me, are you?"

"I am and if you want to keep this secret, so be it. I respect that you need to keep that part of your self private." Diana hands seemed to smooth its way over the crisp cotton fabric of his shirt, liking what she felt beneath.

Clark looked at her a little amused. "I'm thinking you really do not want to talk now."

Diana linked her hands about his neck and said earnestly, "Kal, I have had a blessed day and just being here, with you, makes me happy…I really just want to savor that and not worry about tomorrow. Can we do that?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I think we can."

* * *

An hour later they stepped out onto the balcony.

They had sat and talked and made out a little. Clark had enjoyed just sitting with her and talking about the contest and even more, kissing her. He had been careful not to over do it because he simply wanted to take things slow and well, the gentleman in him knew not to take advantage of her. Though she did make it a little hard not to lose control since she felt and smelt delectable and was so responsive that he wanted to lose his senses in her.

But he did not. Diana appreciated his gentleness and even marveled at it. It was unique to have someone whose hands could break steel touch her, a woman who could smash marble, as if she were something precious.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly back with you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, Kal. I can fly back myself." She showed him her bracelets and patted her lasso. "I will be fine."

He put his arms around her. "So when will I see you?"

"I think mother intends for me to move into the Embassy next week."

"I'll see you at the press conference then."

"Yes, you will."

They kissed and he let her go.

Diana took to the air, waved at him and with the speed of Hermes, arched eastwards to head home.

She flew onwards with a silly grin on her face. The moon glowed like a piece of gold above her. She laughed and did the steps of a waltz in the air, then did a triple loop and flew on her back so she could look at the moon and stars.

She was happy.

So happy that she did not see the electrical whip arc in the air and come at her.

Diana gasped in pain as it slashed across her back and she spun around to see two aerial discs, hover above her. Lashina, and Mad Harriet 's silhouettes glowed in the moonlight

"Hello, Princess," sneered Lashina, and she sent out energy bands at her.

Diana grunted and moved swiftly and her bracelets deflected each band. One went back at Lashina and she had to duck. Another went and hit Mad Harriet off her aerial disc. Mad Harriet fell and she arched and extended her metal claws to catch onto a building ledge to keep from falling to the ground below. Lashina growled and send out her energy whip again. Diana somersaulted to avoid it and sent her lasso out at her. It caught her wrist and tightened, making her drop the whip and Diana slammed her into the side of the building.

The tail of another energy whip came at Diana and grab her around the ankle and she looked down to see Mad Harriet on a roof top yanking her downwards.

She hit the top of the roof and the steel and concrete cracked under her. She looked up to see Mad Harriet come at her and she took the force of the deadly claws on her bracelets and slammed her elbow into her face, breaking her nose. Mad Harriet fell to the ground, blood trickling from her face. Lashina leaped at her from behind and they tumbled onto the floor.

They grappled and rolled onto the floor. Lashina snarled at her as she pulled out a deadly looking blade, "I have waited to do this a long time!"

Diana's hand grabbed Lashina's wrist and tried to push the blade aside before it sank into her neck. With a roar Diana suddenly used her forehead and butted her with the tiara. Lashina groaned and fell off her dazed. Diana grabbed the blade and slammed it hard down in Lashina's shoulder. Pinning her to the ground. Lashina howled in agony.

Panting, Diana rose and she slammed down Mad Harriet's head to the floor with her foot. "Move and I will break your neck."

From behind something painful hit her and Diana cried out as an electrical snare closed around her. She tumbled backwards and fell on her back. She tried to rise and every time she did, she fell as her nerve centers seemed on fire.

Amid her pain, Diana looked up to see a giant silhouette emerge from the shadows. She saw the glowing red spark in the eyes and she could smell the blood and ash on the air.

Darkseid looked down at her, captured in his agony matrix, and he said, "Greetings, Amazon."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. _

_And I am asking readers a favor. As part of a group of Superman and Wonder Woman fans who appreciate the pairing, our group are on a drive to try to get DC to give us some romance once again in the comics with our favorite couple. It has been many years since their first date and Kingdom Come and Elseworlds and little crumbs that DC occasionally throw to us are just not enough. We think it is high time DC know we are a fan base that is alive and kicking and growing and we would like to see some Clark and Diana romance once more...It could be Elseworlds or a Kingdom Come mini or in JLA...whatever...but point is the fan base would like to see it. And DC have taken to accepting letters once more and I think hand written letters are more authentic as anyone can set up an e-mail address. So if you want to help us support the SM/WW pairing...drop DC a line and tell them.  
_

_The address is_

_Letters to the Editor_  
_ DC Comics_  
_ 1700 Broadway_  
_ New York, NY 10019_

_So...help us get this ball rolling if you can spare five minutes, a sheet of paper,stamp and envelope. Thanks :)  
_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Darkseid impatiently looked down at Lashina and Mad Harriet. He clasped his hands behind his back and observed, "I appoint you to subdue her and you cannot do it without causing a commotion. Fools."

Lashina was groaning in pain and Mad Harriet was trying to sit up, blood still pouring from her nose. Darkseid pressed something on his arm and the agony matrix stopped stimulating Diana's nerve centers. But it still felt like a heavy weight upon her and she was unable to move.

He gestured to Mad Harriet to help Lashina. "Get her up."

Mad Harriet crawled to Lashina and yanked the dagger out of her flesh. Lashina screeched as she did it and she put her hand to her shoulder to stem the flow of blood and she groaned as she sat up. Mad Harriet eased her to her feet. Lashina looked at her wound and she groped in her waist for something that looked like an ampoule. She broke it and threw it upon the wound and instantly it coagulated the blood and gave her some pain relief. She nodded at her fellow Fury. She had endured worse pain and right now she knew Darkseid was in no mood for weakness.

He looked at Diana, lying at his feet, and he said, "You were careless, Amazon. We have been keeping an eye on you off and on for the last year. You have made great strides in wiping out your past and creating a new life for yourself. It is most amusing. Surely you did not think I would just sit by and allow you to just live your life? I have a long memory. None makes a fool of me and will be allowed to be…happy."

He said the word "happy" with dripping disdain. The two Furies came and stood flanking her, weapons at the ready.

To Diana's confusion Darkseid switched off the agony matrix. She trembled as she struggled to sit up. Her body was aching. Lashina was holding her electrical whip and the dagger, while Mad Harriet had her claws poised over her.

Diana swallowed. "Go ahead. Kill me."

The Lord of Apokolips gave her a mocking look. "Kill you? On no, Princess, I am not here to kill you. You think we would have waited now to attack and kill you? My minions could have ambushed you at anytime: at the farm, Washington, Metropolis…even the island today when you won your little tournament…and gutted you."

Diana froze. He knew about Smallville. "How…?"

"Yes, I know about your clichéd attempt at rustic life. I have spies."

She gulped, "What do you want? To take me back?"

He studied her. "It is tempting to take you back. But if I took you back what would that gain me? What would we do with you? Throw you into a brothel? Have them ravish you? Desaad torture you? Granny feed you to the hounds? You were once my greatest hope at leading the Furies. The universe would have trembled at your name…but you disappointed me, Amazon. You failed to show that real mettle that could have made Apokolips great."

He walked around her. "I am fighting a war with New Genesis but it would take nothing to send a legion or two of parademons to Earth to do some damage. But it is all so pedestrian. So predictable. So mundane."

He looked at the city around them. Metropolis was a whole state away. "I am sure I could make you scream long and hard enough to get the Kryptonian here."

Diana paled.

His lips pursed thoughtfully. "But the Kryptonian is unpredictable. Powerful. He has overcome my best warriors and my own son. Not once. Not twice. But three times. He has allies who are willing to fight by his side and some will even die for him. I never knew he existed. Would that I could have reared one as him."

She gasped, "He would die first than serve you!"

"Oh, I am sure he would. And it would be a sight to see. But why waste such potential? Such raw power that I am sure he has never even tapped into as yet?" He gestured Lashina and Mad Harried to haul Diana to her feet.

She gasped as they two Furies roughly yanked her up and kept a tight hold on her upper arms. She could feel Lashina's blade at her side.

"He has thrown down the gauntlet to me by coming on Apokolips and taking what is mine. Then he rubs it into my face with Grayven and Steppenwolf. I do not appreciate being ridiculed."

She gritted, "He fought your forces fairly and won! You know it! Any lesser victory and it would not have been in keeping with your consequence. It is as you say…Gods do not pay attention to insects."

Darkseid's hand reached down and curled about her neck. "You are very free with your opinions now, are you not, Princess? Gods do not pay attention to insects unless they bite. And you and the Kryptonian are like gnats, irritatingly drawing blood. I am here for my revenge and you are going to give it to me."

Diana gulped at the heaviness of his hand. He could crush her gullet and even turn her to ash if he wanted.

Darkseid leaned in close. "You are so very beautiful. It caused Grayven's downfall. His lust for you made him careless. The Kryptonian's scent is on you. You and he are growing closer according to Lashina. Surprised? Oh yes, she has been watching you. Have you bedded him yet?"

The mortified look in Diana's eyes made him chuckle. "No. Not yet. He must be very strong willed to control his lust for you, blessed by Aphrodite. Do you know what will satisfy me, Amazon?"

Diana closed her eyes, dreading he would put his lips on hers. He chuckled. "I want him."

Her eyes flew open. She choked, "No…"

"Yes. And you will bring him to me."

"Never!"

"Oh no? Consider this, Amazon. My minions have been watching you. As we speak they are scattered around this place and quietly and subtly watching others that you have come to value and care about. Kal-El's Earth parents, the little boy, your little sister, your mother, the green skinned alien, the Healer, the Amazon General, the woman with the sonic scream, the red haired photographer at the Daily Planet …"

Diana's eyes glowered. "You think you can threaten me? I would rather die first that bring Kal to you!"

"You would die first? Do you think I would stop if you died? Or refused? I could give the order for them to kill every single person you care about now. I would even have the pardemons plunder and pillage this adopted country of yours. And I would make sure their deaths are agonizing. I would ensure every Amazon, especially your mother and sister, are used like animals before they die. The choice is simple. You give me one and save many."

Diana's face was white with anger, confusion and dismay. "Why? Why should I believe you would leave them if I were even to bring Kal to you?"

"You are the one that have decided to become a champion…or what do they call it here? A hero? Heroes have to choose. For the greater good apparently. You choose one life or save many. Were you a Fury still, it would be so simple. You would have no morality to make you hesitate. A conscience is an inconvenient thing. But it works to my advantage. I am willing to make this our last and final foray. I will leave the Earth and your loved ones alone…I just want one man. That is my desire and my decree. I do not need to go back on it if I am getting what I want."

He let her neck go and gestured for the two Furies to step back from her.

"Gods change their minds on a whim…"she faltered and struggled to stand upright on her own.

"You were once a warrior of Apokolips and you know what I offer is the closest thing you will get to a choice. You can act or not. In the end whether many or one will suffer is up to you."

Diana replied, "What makes you think I can even bring him to you? He is not a fool. He is powerful and will fight to the end. He will not be taken easily."

"This I know. I could easily hold hostage people he loves but what satisfaction would I get? There is not enough poetic justice in that. No, I want you and you alone to deliver him to Apokolips. You can do it. You care for him and he cares for you. It makes him vulnerable. I want you to find and exploit his weakness. There must be one. Bring him to his knees. You are smart. I am sure you will find ways to contain him." He gestured to her lasso lying on the floor and ran his eyes down her body. "Use that beauty you have. It can be your most powerful weapon, Amazon. I want Ka-El of Krypton and if you do not deliver him to me, I will wreak havoc upon all that are dear to you and this land. You might have allies who will come and help you but there will be rivers of blood, I guarantee it. I think we will start with the red haired Amazon who is in hiding in a small village across the divide of continents. Malice is there as we speak. I just say one word and she will cut the child out of the Bana first and let the shadow demon feed on them."

There was a lump in her throat and it seemed to hurt. "Why…why must you make me do this…?"

"Because you are happy. If I had come when you had just been captured by the Justice League and demanded this of you…you would not have cared about the consequences. Your pride would have killed them all and yourself. But now. The pain you will feel is enough to satisfy me. I want you to live with the knowledge that you betrayed him and want him to see your betrayal. I want him to feel pain and anger. There is no greater vengeance than that and nothing less will satisfy me."

Diana put her hand to her head. It was swimming. Gods…what was she to do? She could not ask what they wanted! She could not scream for help. She could possibly try to take on the two Furies but what of Darkseid? He would have Artemis…all those she loved killed.

"What if I come back with you? Willingly? Do whatever you deem of me…?" she gulped, as if gagging on the thought. "If you spare the Kal…"

He laughed. "It is tempting, but no. I forgo personal pleasure for domination and conquest. Though if you refuse I would not be averse to having your dear mother."

"You are a monster…" she whispered.

He stated, "Choose, Amazon. One or many."

"I …"

"Do you save one or many?" he repeated, a shade aggressively, his eyes sparking.

She felt the lump in her throat and it hurt to speak as her voice dropped, "M-many."

Darkseid gave a cruel, satisfied smile. "You choose wisely. Know this. If you tell anyone or warn the Kryptonian, then you and yours will feel my wrath. This will help you to deliver him to Apokolips." He gestured to Mad Harriet who produced a mother box and held it out to Diana.

Diana fingers shakily took it.

Darkseid continued, "You have a telepath on the Justice League. Be mindful of your thoughts. We would not want him to sense what you are going to do. You have a strong mind but just in case, take this."

He produced a small chip shaped like an insect and gave it to Lashina who came towards Diana and grabbed her from the crown of the head. Diana stiffened and looked as if she was about to struggle.

Darkseid ordered, "Stay still, Amazon. They are just putting a telepathic blocker on you."

Diana forced herself to remain still as Mad Harriet took the bug and felt under her hair and stuck it into her scalp at the back of her head. Diana did not feel anything as the nanite burrowed its way in. She gritted, "He will see it."

"No, he would not. It is made of a rare Apokoliptian alloy. His famous super vision could not detect it," said Lashina smirking. She lowered her voice. "You could enjoy this, you know. The Kryptonian looks very beddable." When she licked her lips, Diana's fist curled and she had to really control herself to keep her fist out of the Fury's face.

Lashina and Mad Harriet stepped back.

Darkseid looked at Diana. "Now go back to you happy life, Amazon, and remember my minions will be around. You will not know where or when but try and go back on our agreement and I will strike."

Diana watched him open up a boomtube and he and the two Furies vanished. Diana sank to the floor, body still aching, and a helpless and pained look on her face.

* * *

"We cannot allow this to happen!"

Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite looked at Hera and Zeus on the throne. Hermes hit the end of his caduceus on the floor as he spoke.

Hera sighed and looked at her husband wistfully as she stated, "We cannot intervene."

"But she is our champion! We cannot allow her to do this" cried Aphrodite.

Zeus said calmly, "I am afraid she has already agreed to it."

"He is a God! She had no choice!" protested Athena.

Zeus said calmly, "This is her test."

Hermes scowled. "Her test! It was her test as child! It was her test as a slave! Now it her test as a woman! How many tests does she need to have? How long must Diana suffer? It is the height of cruelty when you only intervene in events that suit you!"

Zeus reproved mildly, "Watch your tone, Hermes. Remember whom you address. You have always been very loyal to me so I put this down to the fact that you are a little distraught. I know you had been watching over her and intervened on Apokolips. I said nothing as you did not interfere with her free will. You are all her patrons. You care. The Princess has suffered, yes, but she has done harm as a Fury too. She killed many innocents. She cannot seek to exorcize the many things she has done in the name of Apokolips so easily. She is a champion; well champions must forge their own way. Fight their own battles. This is going to be the biggest battle of her life because it deals with her conscience and her soul. The Fates deem it so."

They stared at Zeus in dismay. When Zeus mentioned the Fates they knew there was nothing else to be said. Even Zeus never opposed the Moirae.

Athena began, "But it is not fair to the Kryptonian. This was never his fault."

"He made himself a target the day he saved her life. If he had left her then he would never be in danger. Destiny is written but it only becomes a reality when we make a choice."

"His life and hers are intertwined," said Hera with a touch of sadness. "Perhaps they are not meant to be in this one. Men and women are often asked to have faith in Gods. This time we must have faith in them."

"If Diana succeeds and Darkseid takes Kal-El you know what could happen to the earth?" demanded Hermes

Zeus nodded. "I know. But nevertheless we leave this to them. I have spoken."

There was nothing else to be said.

* * *

"Mother, where is Diana?"

Hippolyta looked up to see Donna enter her chamber. It was mid morning and most of the Amazons had celebrated into the night. She herself was only just taking breakfast.

"Is she not in her room?"

Donna replied, puzzled, "No. I just went to wake her up and she is not there. Her bed does not even look slept in. I thought Phillipus said she was tired and needed rest so I did not go to disturb her last night…I went riding and only just came back and went to check on her and she is nowhere to be seen. Do you think she went somewhere?"

Hippolyta dropped her napkin and stood up with a worried look on her face. "If she did, she would have told us. After all that has happened I would not expect her to just vanish…Gods, I hope nothing has happened…! Where is Phillipus?"

Donna followed her mother out the room as she hurried out of her chamber and called for the General. Eventually Phillipus and Euboea appeared as the word was circulated about the missing Princess.

They all gathered in the main atrium of the Palace

"We need to split up…"

"…search the grounds…"

"Call the Justice League…"

Phillipus put the guards into groups and was about to send them off in different parts of the island when the sound of sandals slapping on the alabaster floor made them look up. Diana has just landed and was entering the chamber. They all turned.

Hippolyta exclaimed, "Diana!"

Donna rushed towards her. Diana looked a little tired. "Are you alright? Where were you?"

Diana looked at the gathering. "What is going on?"

The Queen explained, "We thought you had gone missing, child, and were about to send out a search party. Donna went to your room and realized you had not slept in your bed. Where were you?"

Diana gave a brief smile. "I went flying."

Donna crinkled her brow. "All night?"

"I had a lot to think about."

Hippolyta asked concerned, "Did you leave the island?"

Diana nodded.

Hippolyta touched her shoulder with a solicitous look. "Flying alone outside all night is very risky."

Diana put her hand on hers. "It is a risk I will have to take when I am outside. I might as well start now. I am feeling a little tired now…I want to lie down a little. Excuse me."

She gave them a nod and left them.

They looked at each other. Hippolyta sighed. "I suppose we must not take for granted that she would not be feeling some anxiety about taking up the mantle. It can seem very daunting. She does look tired though. I know she has a point about having to face up to risks but it makes me nervous to think she left the island on her own and went flying all night. Hera, she really must have much her mind to have not rested after such a hard tournament."

Phillipus mused, "She seemed a little preoccupied about Kal-El when I spoke to her…"

Donna's eyes lit up. "You think she went to see him?" Her lips suddenly curved mischievously. "Oooh, I wonder? Ha, now I could understand why she looks so tired! The sly thing, she could have told me! I am her sister, and I need to know these things! I will give her a couple of hours to rest, then ask her! I wonder if they kissed?"

Hippolyta clicked her tongue. "Donna, you are incorrigible. You will do no such thing. Leave your sister in peace. If she has something to tell us she will in her own time. Now everyone may get back to what they were doing and you, daughter, can come and keep me company when I go to see Queen Anahid today."

Donna moaned. "Oh, mother, must I?"

"Yes. Now go get dressed. We leave in an hour."

Donna grimaced and dragged her feet as she walked away.

Phillipus smiled. "She means well."

"She is too effusive at times for her own good. Donna needs to give Diana some breathing space. Do you think she went to see Kal-El?"

"I am not sure. If she did what would you say?"

The Queen sighed. "She is not a child. She makes her own decisions. I expect her having someone out there like Kal-El makes me feel a little less nervous for her. One could not find a better support than Superman."

* * *

_Washington _

The new Ambassador moved into the Embassy a week later. It was done with as little fan fare as possible but the moment the press got winded of her arrival, there was a mad rush for pictures, interviews and sound bites from anyone who went in and out of the building. The paparazzi were even camped outside the gate hoping to get a glimpse of her as she drove out.

Diana found it all a little overwhelming when Julia showed her the Ambassador's main suite, and introduced her to the staff. It got worse when Martin and Helena brought her schedule for the next month. A press conference, numerous luncheons, charity dinners, galas, an address to the U.N, and interviews numbered among the many things she was expected to participate in.

If it were not for Donna she did not know how she would have dealt with it. Donna was accustomed to being in the public's eye and she also had good taste in fashion. She helped Diana with the task of selecting outfits and gave her little tips on how to walk and even pose.

Diana stood before the mirror in a well tailored, three button jacket and skirt with heels. Her hair was wound in an elegant chignon. She was fixing a watch on her wrist.

"This seems all very complicated just to take a photograph. I would think this would suffice." Diana stood with her legs slightly apart and hands dangling at her side.

"It's important you take a good picture. No…no! Do not stand like a robot. You are so beautiful you do not have a bad side. Stop frowning and do not look so serious. Show that you are happy to see them."

Diana grinned like a Cheshire cat. She said between her teeth, "I feel stupid smiling for no good reason."

"Oh Hera. Stop that. You are scaring me." Donna gave her a clutch purse. "Hold that. Now gently put you hand to your side with the purse and you either let the other hand rest gently at you thigh, or put it on your hip or raise it and give a soft wave. Bend your front knee a tiny bit so your toe is pointing to the floor. There; see how relaxed you look and you do not need to bare teeth. A soft smile. That's it."

Diana sighed. "I wish you could come to the conference with me."

"I wish I could too but I have to go to classes. I will catch you on TV though." Donna smiled and picked up her own bag. "Won't Clark Kent be here?"

Diana colored. "I do not know."

"He did not call to say he was coming?"

"No."

"Oh. I kind of thought he would seeing you two are…you know, good friends?" Donna waited for her to say something to confirm they were more than just friends. But Diana did not.

"I have been busy and so has he, I expect."

"I see. Okay. Well, I'll see you later." Donna gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her. As the door shut behind her, Diana exhaled. She put her hand to her face and took in a deep breath. She did not tell Donna that Clark Kent had called and she had made an excuse not to take his call yesterday when they had moved into the Embassy.

She needed time. Time to fortify herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was as if she was seeing another person. It was like wearing another mask. Ambassador and champion.

"For many," she whispered.

Diana lifted her chest and her chin. She walked out of her room.

* * *

The press was assembled in the meeting room and she was led in by Julia. Flash bulbs went off as she walked in. Diana took the podium. It was as if in slow motion. She saw a sea of eager and curious faces. Many seemed to want to speak at the same time. Martin put his hand out for silence and she could hear him asking them to be orderly and seeing that it was Princess Diana's first press conference, he hoped that they would be patient with her.

The next hour seemed like a blur. She was asked questions about her past, her powers, life on Themyscira, the contest, up to even her favorite food and tv show. She was secretly relieved that she had spent that time on the farm because it made many of the questions easier. The reporters were quite amused to hear she liked Tom and Jerry, a good game of chess and she had a weakness for hot chocolate with marshmallows. All the while she was automatically answering questions her eyes were scanning the full room for a face she both longed and dreaded to see.

Where was he? Helena had said the Daily Planet was sending a reporter. Diana wondered if he had been held up somewhere as Superman. It was when she heard a voice that was vaguely satirical she knew he had not come.

"So Madam Ambassador, there had been rumors about you and a reporter colleague of mine: Clark Kent. Are you in a relationship?"

It was Lois Lane.

Diana felt her face grow a little warm. But her eyes met the star reporter from the Daily Planet and suddenly Diana understood why he had not come. Diana's voice was quite calm.

"Clark Kent is my friend, Miss Lane. A very dear one."

"A friend who took you out on a date if I am not mistaken? Whom you spent weeks with cooped up on a farm?"

There was a silence. Diana looked at her as if she was a little lost. Lois folded her arms and waited. The room was quiet.

Eventually Diana spoke. "How many men have you dated in your lifetime, Miss Lane?"

Lois frowned. "This has nothing to do with me, Madam Ambassador."

"I know that but for every man you did go on one date, did you consider yourself in a relationship with them?"

There were some chuckles around the room.

Lois' lips pursed. "Touché. But you have not answered my question."

Diana said firmly, "I think I have. Everyone here by now knows Mr Kent and his parents have been very kind to me. They are like my family."

"Oh come now. Don't be coy, Madam Ambassador. The world would love to read about the princess and the reporter. Nothing makes better copy than a commoner with royalty."

Diana shot back, "It is no more interesting than a star reporter and an alien hero."

There were snickers around the room.

Lois sat down looked a little peeved.

Diana said stiffly, "Next please."

* * *

Diana sank upon the couch in the lounge with a long sigh. The press conference was over and she finally was able to sit down and have some time to herself. She had stood up for half an hour allowing them to take pictures of her and it had been slightly off putting. But she has followed Donna's tips on posing and it seemed to satisfy them.

She put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

The door opened and Julia entered with a tray. "Your Highness? I thought you might like some tea."

Diana looked up with some gratitude. "Mrs Kapatelis, thank you."

Julia put the tray down and Diana could see there was a plate with pastries. Julia poured the tea and said, "Oh please, call me Julia. There is some lovely strudel, cannolies and cinnamon rolls to choose from."

Diana took the cup and saucer and said, "If you will call me Diana. I will have a cannolie, please, Julia."

"You were quite good today. To the point and in control." Julia handed her the pastry on a saucer with a fork. "They can be very awkward at times, prying into one's personal life. Artemis did have them talking while she was seen with Mr Wayne."

"Yes, I know. She hated it." Diana sipped her tea and ate her pastry. "Was I rude to Miss Lane?"

"I think she was asking for it. I mean the whole of Metropolis called her Superman's girlfriend for years. So it was like pot calling kettle black. I wonder that Mr Kent did not come and they sent her?"

Diana shrugged. "I am not sure."

Julia gave her a curious look. She had to admit she wondered if there was something going on between the princess and the reporter. It was clear from the way Donna spoke about him and teased her sister that their might be something more. Julia was a little surprised. While Mr Kent was a true gentleman, he was not Superman. And Diana had spent quite a bit of time in the company of both men and most women would have been drawn to the handsome hero than the mild mannered journalist. But then Princess Diana was not most women.

Julia mused, "He called for you yesterday. I would have thought he would have explained why he could not come."

Diana cleared her throat. "I …I was busy and did not get a chance to speak to him."

"I see. Perhaps he might call again."

Diana glanced at the window. It was almost what she was dreading. She forced a smile. "Perhaps."

* * *

In Smallville Martha, Jonathan and Clark Kent sat looking at the evening news. A white dog lazed at their feet. They were watching the CCN and MET News report as well as the local news. Diana was on most channels as they aired the press conference that took place mid morning, her busy afternoon visiting the mayor and governor and then her attendance to a charity dinner.

Martha looked at her son. "Why aren't you in Washington, Clark?"

"I thought it would spare her speculation and gossip."

His father observed, "Well, Lois certainly did not help by bringing your name up."

"I thought Diana handled it well, "said Martha. "Lois was rude."

Clark said, "She was doing her job, Ma. She saw an opening and went for it. It's what any reporter worth his or her salt would do."

Martha folded her arms across her chest and said dryly, "Pity she never thought about that when she loitered around rooftops to get your attention."

Jonathan grinned as his son face. "Clark, are you going to call Diana?"

"I tried calling a few times with no luck. She seems bogged down. I don't want to add to her stress."

Martha said, "Honey, you told us you and Diana want to pursue a relationship. We've discussed what that would mean to you and us and we have made the necessary security changes. You haven't seen her for a week. How can seeing you be stressful to her? I think she might welcome it."

Clark looked at repeat footage of her stepping out of the limousine and walking into the charity dinner with Julia at her side.

"Maybe I can go drop by tomorrow."

"As Clark Kent or Superman?" asked his father.

Clark looked at her, elegant and beautiful in a white, Grecian style evening gown. "I'll wait and see."

* * *

The next morning Diana visited a school and woman's shelter and once again she was followed by eager reporters and curious members of the public. After lunch she returned to the Embassy and sat with Helena to plan interview dates. Helena rattled off the list of magazines, newspapers and television networks that were begging for an exclusive.

Diana was looking at a newspaper with her face plastered on the front page as she listened to Helena. "So many of them want an interview so soon after I had a conference only yesterday?"

"It will be worthwhile taking at least four or five, Princess, because it is the media that you will need to get publicity for your charitable organizations. It helps enormously getting the word out to get sponsorship and funding."

"I see. I leave it to you, Helena, to choose any five."

"Okay but I thought you might want to have a say in which ones?"

"Why should I? I am not very aware of the reputation of most of these media houses. I trust your judgment." She looked at an old picture of Artemis that was placed along side her own. "Have we heard anything of Artemis?"

"Not much. I think only a handful of people know where she is and she wants to keep it that way. The media, as you can see, are very eager for any news." Helena coughed. "The Daily Planet has requested an interview as well, you know."

Diana looked up. "I see."

Helena was aware of the rumors about Clark Kent. Like Julia she was a little bemused by it. "I am aware that you are friends with Clark Kent."

"I trust him and would like nothing more than giving him an interview but it seems to me that might add fuel to the speculation?"

"It might."

She nodded sagely. "Perhaps another time. When interest has died down. I do not want to be the reason he is made the object of these gossip rags."

Helena smiled wryly. "I can't see that happening just yet. They seem more fascinated by you than Artemis. I have had shoe and clothing companies, designers, skin and beauty products, publishers and even Hollywood on the phone and e-mail. All begging after your appearance at the charity ball last night to be the face for their products and even a book and movie deal."

Diana's lips curled. "The artifice of this world never stops surprising me."

There was a knock on the door and it was Martin. "Princess, you have a visitor."

Diana put down the paper. "Who is it?"

"Mr Kent."

* * *

Diana took in a deep breath as she turned to see Martin usher Clark Kent into the room. Helena had already withdrawn.

Clark was in a gray work suit and he carried his satchel bag. He stood on the threshold and looked at her with a tentative smile. She looked very elegant in a black shift dress and red cardigan sweater.

He put a hand up. "Hi."

She smiled back in genuine surprise and walked towards him. "This is a …surprise…I did not expect to see you here."

He shrugged. "I did not think I would come but here I am."

"I am glad you came."

"I called a few times since you arrived in Washington, but your line was busy."

She said a little self consciously, "I am sorry, Kal, I did not have a moment to breathe."

"I guessed as much. So I thought why not come and surprise you today. I took a half day off. Perry was fussing a bit but when I told him it was to see you he let me. Do you know there are Paps camped outside your gate?"

"I do know and I wonder that you would brave them to come here."

"You wonder?" His hand reached and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Didn't we agree we would try to make this work? And that means me braving the media, right?"

Diana suddenly reached up and held him close, her cheek against his shoulder as she closed her eyes and tried not to let him see the fear in her eyes. "It is just I hate how your privacy is invaded. I feel bad."

_I could tell him… He might be able to help…Gods, tell me what to do…_

"Well, that unfortunately goes with the territory. You know so many strangers are creeping around the farm, and Smallville. Trying to get a picture. I had to put up extra sensors. Ma and Pa have comlinks and Krypto is with them. I have also had a cyborg come in as a live-in farm hand."

Diana drew back, looking troubled, and she sank upon a chair. "Strangers…That makes things very risky, doesn't it?"

_Darkseid's minions could be anyone…a nosy reporter…a well wishing civilian…_

He put his bag down and sat next to her. "We'll be okay. I mean, who would have a grudge against me? I'll be the Stedman to your Oprah, the Albert to your Victoria, the… "

Diana rolled her eyes. "Kal, I do not know who those people are!"

He grinned. "The quiet, supportive men behind their famous women."

She sighed. "Must be nice to have a secret ID. Fool that I am I had to blow my own."

He looked at her. "You okay? You seem a little uneasy."

Diana forced a smile and lied, "I just have another gathering tonight at the White House and the thought of all that press again…"

"Ah, yes. You dine with the President and First Lady. I could jump from the frying pan into the fire and escort you tonight."

"You would do that?" She looked surprised.

"Well, if we are going to be dating, might as well have a baptism of fire?"

His choice of words made her wince inside. "Are you sure? I mean, there will be no avoiding it now."

_Kal, you do not have to do this…_

"I want to do this."

When his lips brushed hers, she closed her eyes and allowed the kiss to wash over her.

_Traitor…_

Diana pulled back after a minute. She made out to blush. "We really should not...My staff is in the next room…"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Can't afford to get carried away. Perhaps I can go and rent a tux for tonight? Be Madam Ambassador's date?"

She nodded. "Yes, Kal, I would be honored to have you as my date."

He kissed her cheek and got up. "I'm going to book myself into a hotel. Got to make things look authentic. So what time are you leaving for the White House?"

She stood up. "I was told I was leaving here at six pm. We could pick you up at your hotel. You can call Helena with the address when you book into one."

He smiled. "I'll be ready and waiting."

* * *

_Author's Note : Thanks for the reviews everyone. _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

The limousine that carried Princess Diana and Clark Kent began its drive up Pennsylvania Ave towards the northwest gate of the White House. Photographers and journalists were camped on the pavements and Clark blinked as there was a mad rush towards the car to get pictures. He rolled his eyes as they ran with the car and shouted at them. Some even pushed at each other and others narrowly escaped falling in front of the car.

"Wow, talk about rabid."

Diana looked at him guiltily. "I told you. I am sorry, Kal…"

He took her hand in his and said with twinkle in his eyes, "Diana, I'm Superman too. When I debuted how do you think it was? It was a feeding frenzy. To this day I have reporters wanting a story or sound bite from me. I'm used to it and, I guess, I'm no longer a novelty when you have a beautiful, Amazon Princesses appearing on the scene. It's Daily Planet Clark Kent who has to wrap his head around this."

She looked at him in curiosity. "Sometimes when you talk about yourself like that…I wonder how do you do it?"

"I've had years of practice. From the time I was a boy to High School, then University and Metropolis. You learn how to balance the real man and the mask. If it was not for the fact I have to keep my family safe from enemies of Superman, then people would know that I can push a moon into orbit, stand before the UN Assembly, bring in the harvest, and write a decent story. I'm all of these things. It's a mistake to be defined by one thing. And then you reminded me that what Superman deserves, so too does Clark. So I'm not going to let this intimidate Clark…too much."

Diana squeezed his hand and said sincerely, "Thank you."

They drove past the North Portico and into the compound. With heavy security inside there was more order but there still were White House photographers waiting for their arrival. The event was not only to greet with the new Ambassador of Themyscira but to celebrate good work done on behalf of women's and children's charities. Guests turned and looked at them in some curiosity and several who knew Clark greeted him respectfully. The reporter was actually not that much of a stranger to some guests whom he had interviewed in the past. Diana met with several people who had worked with Artemis. They were very happy to meet her and hoped to work closely with her.

Clark put on a shy smile as he and Diana posed for a few photographs and they were ushered inside by the stringent security into the Entrance Hall.

The President and First Lady were there to greet their guests in the Cross Hall.

"Madame Ambassador, it is an honor to finally meet you," greeted the President.

Diana bowed her head. "Mr President, the honor is mine. Thank you for inviting me."

"You have certainly caused a stir since your arrival. How are you coping?"

She said ruefully, "As well as can be. It is not easy being watched and photographed and talked about."

He smiled sympathetically. "I know but it's often the sacrifice we make when we take it upon ourselves to represent others. The satisfaction you will receive is greater than the inconvenience. It just takes one person to thank you for a minor thing to make up for the thousands of critiques and articles that gossip about you. You'll see."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will try to remember that."

She then turned to his wife, who was a tall, elegant woman with a warm smile. They shook hands. "How are you, Princess? You certainly bear a close resemblance to your sister and mother. How is Queen Hippolyta? You must tell her I love the Themysciran roses she gave us last year. It's blooming already and quite my favorite of all the flowers in the conservatory."

"Thank you, ma'am. My mother is well and I will let her know you are enjoying her gift."

The First Lady looked at Clark and smiled at him in recognition. "Mr Kent, and how are you?"

Clark smiled, "I'm very well, ma'am."

"I was so disappointed to hear you narrowly missed out on that prize last year from the readership. Your work highlighting the cause of those children was so very good."

"Thank you. But you know how it is. The best man…er, woman won at the end of the day and I think they managed to raise the funds needed for the school."

"Yes, that's true."She looked curiously at him and Diana. "So you are escorting the Ambassador tonight?"

Clark blushed. "Yes, ma'am."

The First Lady assessed them with a thoughtful smile. "You mother holds this gentleman in high esteem as do I, Your Highness. You could not ask for a better date. Enjoy the night."

Diana whispered to Clark as they walked away, "I didn't know you knew the President and First Lady…"

Clark raised his brow.

She amended wryly, "I know Superman does, but Clark…How?"

"I interviewed the President when he was just a Senator and the First Lady was a well known lawyer who has always been interested in social causes. She became a patron for the school for the homeless kids when she read the story."

"You never stop surprising me, Kal…" she murmured a little wistfully.

They walked into the East Room and for the next hour they mingled. This was not too difficult and for those who showed a little more curiosity than was polite they could do very little in the current circumstances since a White House gala was hardly a place to ogle or take pictures. Also when Diana looked around the room, there were several well to do couples whereby the males could hardly be said to be the physical equal of their female partners. There were wives and girlfriends who were many years younger, and some of the men were shorter and fatter. Diana was realizing since coming to Earth that powerful men often attracted any kind of woman. But there was often a kind of double standards for women. Clark Kent, even with his glasses, slouch and shyness was far more attractive than many of these so called powerful men. But then she did have the ability to see through his guise due to her gift from Athena.

She took in a deep breath and leaned her head against his shoulder on purpose as they walked into the State Dining Room.

Clark warned, "You going to get tongues really wagging."

"Let them wag. You are far more palatable than that short, fat, bald tycoon over there."

He chuckled.

But of course he had to try and keep up the act to keep people off the scent. So he made sure to trip on the rug in the dining room and spill wine on himself at dinner. Diana bit her lips to stop from smiling. While eating his lamb chops with rosemary and grapes, he sent a grape flying off his plate and it landed in a woman's décolletage. Clark colored profusely and pretended not to know who did it while the woman looked up in confusion and plucked the grape from her cleavage.

"What the…? Is it raining grapes?"

Diana began to choke on her drink as she tried to stifle a guffaw of laughter. All night she had felt a little tense but now she couldn't help but giggle.

The First Lady looked down the table to see what the commotion was. "Princess, are you alright?"

Diana wiped her mouth. "I'm fine, thank you. My wine went down the wrong way."

The First Lady looked at Clark. "Mr Kent?"

Clark blinked in his most innocent manner. "I…oh yes…wonderful."

His and Diana's eyes met across the table and they smiled at each other.

* * *

The limousine left the White House and made its way back to the hotel, and its two passengers sat back with a sense of relief.

They exchanged looks and they laughed again.

"That was not bad," he said, loosening the bow-tie at his neck in relief.

"No, it was not."

"I only embarrassed you twice."

"You made a very good save the third time," she teased. "I think the lady did not realize you threw a grape in her bosom."

"I didn't expect it to go in her neckline…," he said sheepishly. "Thanks for distracting them for me."

Diana bowed her head. "You're welcome, Mr Kent."

He took her hand. "So, think you can stomach doing this again?"

Diana studied his large hand and felt the strength of his fingers. _What choice do I have, Kal..._.

Diana looked up at him with a smile. "Of course. I'm hoping you will come with me on Thursday to an event hoping to raise funds for animal welfare."

"I think I can manage that. But a little birdie told me you're giving your UN Speech next week."

"I am. Will you be there?"

"I would like to but I'm thinking Clark needs not to mix business with pleasure. I think Perry will send someone else."

"I see. Well, I will look forward to seeing you after." Diana moved her leg so it brushed against his and the slit at her knee parted. Clark's eyes fell upon the smooth skin. She could hear his very gentle intake of breath.

So far they had been very careful to keep their affection for each other to measured embraces and kisses. Clark was conscious of Diana's emotional pain on Apokolips and he wanted to take his time and enjoy courting her as well as letting her dictate the pace. He did not want her to feel degraded or used and he was very happy to see that she trusted him to allow him the freedom to touch and kiss her. Diana herself had found it astounding to feel this kind of gentleness in such a powerful man.

But since Darkseid she was aware of the increasing pressure to push the envelope of the relationship a little further. While she knew she could not just suddenly behave out of character she was aware that the key to making Clark vulnerable to her was using her power as a woman. A woman who was his physical equal.

He was beautiful and it would take nothing out of any woman to enjoy him. The contradiction of caring deeply for a man and having to betray him was a heavy burden. It might have weakened a lesser woman. But Diana was nothing if not a focused and disciplined individual.

She had to say it like a mantra in her head to get by.

_For many…for many…Aphrodite, help me…_

Diana leaned into him and rested her palm on his chest and lifted her lips. She could feel his heart thud under her touch and his lips part at the sight of hers being lifted invitingly. "In several minutes we shall drop you off at your hotel, and I won't be seeing you for a few days…Maybe we need to say goodnight now?"

Clark pulled her closer and his mouth claimed hers. Diana put her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him. He could feel the softness, warmth and fragrance that was so uniquely her and his senses swam a bit. Clark deepened the kiss and his body stirred as Diana's tongue willingly met his own. It was novel to him to be able to hold someone as tight as he was and really kiss her with his strength and will and desire behind it. Clark felt his body stir and he could feel Diana's heart rate speed up to match his own. It felt enormously good.

After a few minutes, Clark broke the kiss reluctantly. He rasped, "Di- Diana…we…I think we…we should stop…"

"S-stop? Why?"

"I can hear noise…Noise outside my hotel…"

Diana said breathlessly as she pulled away slightly, "N-noise?"

He fixed his skewed and fogged glasses and smoothed his hair. "Er, yeah." Clark used his super vision. "Aw heck."

She straightened her own hair. "What is it, Kal?"

"Paps outside my hotel. Boy, word travels fast in this town."

She asked, "Do you want to come to the Embassy? We have several guestrooms."

"No. That will just provide them with more fodder. No. Just drop me off here. I'll have to get use to this."

Diana watched as the car turned up the street and the Plaza Hotel came in view. She could see about a dozen bodies, including Paparazzi and tabloid reporters.

She fumed. "These people have nothing better to do! There are so many causes and stories to highlight to make the world better and they spend it on gossip! They are like vultures of the reporting world!"

Clark agreed wryly, "Yeah. Got to show them there's nothing special here by not avoiding them. They'll get pretty tired of me in time and you know I can exasperate people. Most beautiful female celebs that hook up with average Joes are not chased like when two hot and happening famous people hook up. We're not Brad and Angelina. Now if you were dating that hot, Kryptonian guy, then they'd give you two no peace."

Diana laughed reluctantly.

The limousine stopped and he kissed her cheek and said, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Be careful…"

"I will."

Diana winced as Clark got out to flashbulbs and a rush of reporters pushing recorders and lenses in his face. She sighed and gave the driver the order to pull off.

The Paparazzi surrounded Clark. "Kent! So it's true you're dating the Ambassador of Themyscira!"

Clark slowly walked towards the hotel door. "Er, yes. Um, can you please…um, let me thorough, guys? It's been a long evening and I have an early flight tomorrow."

"Come on, dude, how did you manage that?"

"Yeah, she could have anyone else! What does she see in you?"

Clark stopped and blinked at the camera. "You know, I'm still asking myself that. But she says she had a good time and I am escorting her again in a couple of days."

They looked at his open admission with some bemusement.

"Nah…come on, Kent. There's something else. You going to be her PR? Get an exclusive in return?"

Clark said, "Er, no. If I am going out with her, I'd say it best I don't interview her, wouldn't you say?"

One of them exclaimed, "Oh come on, why should she even want to date you? She's an Immortal, Amazon Princess and you're just...a normal, white collar from Kansas."

Clark stopped. "Maybe you could ask her that. But Diana was not a Princess nor knew she was an Amazon when we got to know each other. She was just Diana Prince. A 'normal' person. In fact, to me she's quite normal. Now excuse me, gentlemen."

They looked at each other, scratching their heads, as he disappeared inside the hotel.

* * *

The next day as expected the Ambassador and her date made the cover of most Washington and Metropolis newspapers and was of some note on television. But as it was a visit to the White House, the story was kept to basic facts and speculation was minimal. When they were seen again on the Thursday evening at the animal welfare fundraiser, the gossip began to escalate and filter into the web and around the country.

The next day Diana was invited to a popular morning show on a famous network. She was asked about her childhood, life on Themyscira, how she was adjusting to her new role, the causes she patronized and her upcoming UN appearance.

Then the questions about Clark Kent began.

"Princess we have five minutes left, and it seems the topic on everyone's lips is the recent sightings of you being escorted by one Mr Clark Kent of the Daily Planet."

Diana looked at the hostess and titled her head meditatively. "It has?"

The host asked, "Is it true you are dating?"

Diana answered, "It is."

"I see…"

"You look surprised."

"Well, I guess we are. I mean, it's possibly what most people are thinking. Why him?"

She explained, "Clark and I started off as friends when I did not even know my heritage and we grew closer. He and his family have been extremely supportive of me when I was alone in this country. He is a good man. Ask many people who know him and call him friend and colleague. He is also a very good reporter. His writing stands a testament to the intelligent, compassionate and honest person that he is. Long before meeting me, he even had the respect of my mother."

"Ah, so you have the Queen's blessing?" wondered the hostess.

"Yes, I do. You are aware that Amazons do opt to have relationships with men and even get married nowadays."

The host mused, "Wait… so this means if you get married, Kent might become your consort?"

"Clark and I are not thinking of marriage right now. We are just enjoying dating."

"Hmm, it seems like a fairy tale only just the other way around," joked the host. "But you know Kent is not Grace Kelly. I mean, there are so many good-looking, rich, eligible bachelors out there. Bruce Wayne, for example, when he dated the last Ambassador…that made sense…"

Diana did not laugh. "What are you implying? That somehow despite all that I have said about Clark that those are still not valid reasons? That somehow I need to be more concerned about appearances and rank? That I ought to be more superficial when I select a boyfriend? No doubt if he owned a multimillion empire but was old enough to be my grandfather no one would blink an eye."

The hosts had the decency to flush.

"Touche, your Highness," conceded the host.

The hostess smiled. "Princess, I can see that you are sincere. But you just rattled off some generalized stuff that we all know about Mr Kent. What is it that we don't know that you like about him?"

Diana took a breath and answered, "He makes me laugh. He knows so much information but I suppose that goes hand in hand with his being a reporter. But I love how he knows random anecdotes and stories. He is a shy person but when he is with those he is comfortable with, he is very warm and mischievous and even silly. He does not take himself seriously at all. That's really important to me because of who I am…many a time I have to be so serious…he makes me feel normal. He is a great cook and makes the best farmer's omelet. He is the only person I have met so far that can actually give me a run for my money at a game of chess. He gives no quarter. He treats me like an equal and not some porcelain doll. I am an Amazon, you know." She patted the lasso at her side and said, "That is the truth."

"I see…wow." The hostess looked intrigued.

The host looked at the laptop and phone in front of him on the desk. "I think you should know since the Ambassador came on we suddenly had an increase in comments and texts…I think we'll go through some, shall we?"

He began to read aloud.

"Princess Diana, from all the thinking men and normal joes around the world… thank you. From Donny G and the crew at City Hospital!"

"Princess, you are gorgeous as you are smart. Florida loves you."

"We would love for the Ambassador to come and see the good work we do for disabled women and kids. I can give you this number off air,"he offered.

Diana nodded. "Please do."

"This is one from the manager of Friends For Animal Welfare. Thank you for your support at the fundraiser last night. We raised twenty five thousand dollars."

She smiled. "That is good. I was happy to be of service."

"Madam Ambassador, you should date Superman…That's from a Miss Arcadia Jones" The host looked up. "You've met Superman, I take it?"

"Yes, I have."

"What do you think of him?"

"He is an example to all of us."

"Would you think of even joining the Justice League? The last Wondy vacated the chair and you're in possession of the battle armor and the other embellishments…That is from Ben all the way from Scotland."

"I might if asked," she replied.

The host looked at the camera. "Hear that, Mr Chairman? She might consider it. Princess, we're running out of time. It was, no pun intended, wonderful to have you here. Thank you."

Diana nodded. "It was my pleasure."

The hostess shook her hand and turned to the cameras, "Well, that's it for today, viewers. You've been watching an exclusive interview with none other than Princess Diana of Themyscira. From me and Bob this is Your Morning Edition. Have a great day. Bye!"

* * *

The whole newsroom of the Daily Planet turned and stared at Clark as the program finished and the commercial came on.

He coughed and walked by on his way to Perry's office.

Lois' mouth was tight.

Steve's mouth was open.

Jimmy was grinning.

Cat sat down and said with a kind of good natured shrug, "Well, I always thought Clark hot myself. Still waters run deep you know and he has big hands and feet. You know what that means…"

* * *

A few days later Donna entered Diana's room; she dropped several newspapers and magazines with Clark Kent and Princess Diana as their main entertainment features on her bed. "You guys are the hot topic this week. You're even trending on Yahoo and MSN at number two."

Diana, who was leaning back against her pillows, her eyes on the speech she was working on for the UN, asked vaguely, "Really? Who's number one?"

"Brangelina are adopting again." Donna looked at the picture of her and Clark. "You look good. Clark…well, he is clever to stand behind you. Hides the width of his shoulders and his slouching makes you look taller than him by an inch or two."

"What are they saying?"

"Some people love you two. Others think you're crazy to even date someone so, er, ordinary. Some are even making fun of you. It's the typical stuff you find on the media. Everyone has an opinion. About everything, including your boobs."

Diana looked up and frowned. "What?"

Donna grinned and waved the Inquirer. "There is a supplement article in this whether they are real or fake."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I have no time for this, Donna. I really need to work on my speech."

"You don't want to see any of these articles?"

Diana shook her head. "No. Most of them are not worth the paper they are written upon anyway."

"Wow, you're better than me. I can't help but see what gossip they have. It's hilarious half the time. I'll leave them here in case you change your mind. So how is the speech going?"

Diana sighed. "It's okay, I guess. Julia is helping me. You will be there too, Donna?"

"Of course, nothing in the world would stop me! Will Clark be there?"

Diana sighed. "No. He feels it wouldn't seem right to come and cover the event seeing we are an official couple. I'm not sure who the Daily Planet will send."

"Ah shame." Donna dropped on the other side of the bed. She looked a little sly now. "You know, you haven't told me much about you and Clark."

Diana raised her brow and gestured to a picture of her at the animal welfare fundraiser with Clark. "What's to tell? It is public enough."

"You haven't told me what it is like to kiss a Man of Steel."

Diana scratched out a line in her speech. "If you have kissed anyone then it is like that I would imagine."

Donna grinned and pulled the notepad away from her and tossed it."No, it isn't."

Diana grunted, "Donna, I am working on that!"

Donna arched her brows and ignored her protest. "So have you two done it yet?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Hera, really…"

"Yes? No?" Donna tried to read Diana's expression. She crinkled her nose. "Awwww…no…and here I was hoping to live vicariously through your exploits."

Diana blushed and got up. She went to pick up her notebook. "Really, sister, what I do with Kal is no different from any other couple. And you cannot tell me you have not kissed anyone."

Donna grinned. "Well, I have and they were nice kisses but nothing so special, you know. Clark is _the_ one, isn't he? He knows the best and worst about you and still cares for you as you are."

Diana picked up her book. "I…"

Donna waited for her to finish her sentence.

She forced a smile. "Yes, I am lucky. And one day, Hera willing, you will find such a man."

_Gods, help me get through this._

_

* * *

_

There was applause as the Secretary-General of the United Nations stood up on the podium and introduced the Ambassador to the gathering of members, guests and delegates sitting in the chamber.

Princess Diana walked out and smiled tentatively as she took her place. She was dressed in the Wonder Woman uniform with a long blue cape edged with stars. She looked at the whole room and cameras. Full of expectant and curious faces. Donna, Julia, Martin and Helena were there to lend support. She had a lot to live up to being the daughter of Queen Hippolyta.

She read her speech. It was about twenty minutes long and spoke about her role as Ambassador and what the Amazons hoped to achieved in partnership with the rest of the world.

She was three quarters of the way through when she caught a flash of red and blue. Diana saw Superman walking in at the back of the chamber. He was accompanied by Flash. Diana's voice almost halted in surprise. She had not expected to see him as someone else was covering for the Daily Planet. She coughed as if clearing her throat to account for the sudden pause and finished her speech.

Flash leaned in and whispered to Superman, "Thanks letting me take that quake with you. Anything not to have to go on with J'onn to Iron Heights Penitentiary today."

Superman remarked mildly, "No? I thought you liked going to see to see your friends Gorilla Grodd and Weather Wizard again."

"You know those assessments bore me to death. You got the best gig when you use to go to Themyscira to supervise the princess. There is no likelihood of me nabbing a girlfriend in that nest of psychopaths. She's really hot, Blue. Hotter than Artemis. You're a lucky dog. I hear her sister is here today. I can't see her in this crowd. You got to introduce me. I hear she's single. A beautiful woman who is still single is a crime to humanity. The Flash has a lot of love to give. I had to turn down several numbers today because I think I shouldn't play the field if I'm to date Princess Donna."

Superman's lips twitched. "You have ambitions of dating Donna?"

"Hey, I know that look. You and Batman aren't the only ones entitled to Amazon action, you know. So, I'm not big and burly like you or got dough like Bruce, but I can charm the ladies with my wit."

"I see. That's true. We shouldn't hog all the action and allow you to try. Okay, I'll introduce you." Superman had an amused smile on his face.

They waited until Diana had finished and was congratulated by members of the audience when they walked down the aisle to join the crowd at the front.

"Superman, I had not expected to see you here," exclaimed the Secretary General.

Superman smiled and shook his hands. "We had an emergency but managed to finish early and we thought it might be nice for the Justice League to show our support to the new Ambassador. You know the Flash?"

"I do. Good to see you again. You did great work out there today."

Flash saluted. "It was tough going but we got it done."

Superman turned to Diana now. He bowed politely. "Madam Ambassador, how are you?"

Diana bowed primly, "I am very well, Superman. It is good to see you again."

Flash stuck his hand in between them. "Flash. Remember me?"

Diana shook his hand. "How could I forget?"

He grinned. "The last time we met was rather awkward what with you wanting to kill Supes' girl…"

Superman pinched his arm gently and Flash yelped, "Ow! Yeah…nice to see you. Cool speech…"

Superman said, "I see you have adjusted well to your new role and the League is here to pledge their continued alliance to Themyscira."

"That is very kind of you, Superman. I appreciate it as I appreciated your help that time in Metropolis."

Flash suddenly suggested, "So you going to offer her a place on the League there, Blue? She's in the Wonder Woman costume and I think she looks a natural in it, don't you?"

Superman allowed his eyes to fall on Diana's uniform for a second and he said in his most polite tone, "Yes. Yes, she does. But the protocol to join the League as you very well know is a little bit more involved and requires the sitting members to discuss it first. We haven't done any recruitment drive recently..."

Diana put her hand up. "I understand. League membership is perhaps something I may not be ready to fully commit to yet. It's been really hectic and I need to settle down in my role as Ambassador."

Donna came up behind them and announced, "Diana, they want to take some photos of you outside and there are many well wishers who want to see you."

Diana turned. "Oh. I see. Yes. I will come in a few minutes. I was just saying hello to Superman and the Flash."

Donna's eyes twinkled at Diana's formal tone. "Well, this is a surprise. Nice to see you here, Superman."

The Man of Steel greeted her and then drew Flash forward. "Allow me to introduce the Flash to you, Princess Donna."

Donna put her hand out. "Oh, you're the one they call the scarlet speedster. Hello."

Flash stared at Donna and his voice squeaked, "He…he…roo"

Donna blinked, "What?"

"Er, um, …hello."

Donna smiled prettily at him. "Is it true you're so fast you can vibrate through walls and even time travel?"

An awkward silence ensued as Flash just stared as Donna's lips moved and he did not even seem to hear or understand what she was saying. He smiled stupidly at her.

Donna looked at her sister and Superman and whispered. "Is he, um, one of those special people?"

Superman grinned. "Flash is a little tired. We had a busy time dealing with a quake in Asia before we came here."

Donna pursed her lips. "Hmm, well, maybe he needs to rest. Diana, shall we go?"

Diana nodded and excused herself and with Donna headed out the chamber.

Flash let out a gasp and hit his forehead. "Oh god, she thinks I'm an idiot! I couldn't speak. What happened to me?"

Superman chuckled. "I don't know, but maybe it's a good thing. Better to be thought of as a little retarded than too fast. You know, at least you didn't turn her off completely. I think she felt a little sorry for you. You could milk the pity card."

"Oh, har har, very funny. But she is so cute. Oh man, I feel sick." Flash held his stomach.

"I want to stick around. But you can go back to the Watchtower if you like."

"What and let you stay and have all the fun with them? No way! I…" There was suddenly a loud alarm going off in the building.

The two men looked at each other and sped out.

* * *

They pulled up on the Plaza to see people scampering and the whole line of flags and the fencing toppling to the floor. Diana and Donna flew to move people out of the way.

They turned to see a woman floating in the sky with green robes, violet hair and red eyes. She was chuckling as she looked down at the two young women trying their best to move people back.

"Mmm, two princesses. Hippolyta must be very brave to send you both out. So, there is a new Wonder Woman? What happened to the sour tongued red head?"

Diana clenched her fists. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Circe. And I am here because Wonder Woman threw me into limbo two years ago and I recently got free and heard you were here today…only you are not the one I was expecting." She lifted her arms and sniffed. "Oh well, can't waste my time and not do anything. You are carrying the mantle after all and with it comes the burden of vendetta and old feuds."

She sent bolts of energy at Diana and she swiftly lifted her bracelets to block them.

"Get these people out of here, Donna!"

"But…"

"Now!" Diana flew towards Circe.

As Donna tried to get the people back, Diana tried to get near Circe. The sorceress evaded her by teleporting before she could reach her.

Diana gritted. "Stand still and fight, witch!"

Circe grinned and waved her hand over several of the flags on the floor and they squirmed and writhed into serpents. They meld together and rose as one single headed monster with five heads.

People shouted as it lurched at Diana. She had to somersault out of its way and up in the air to evade it. It began to crawl down the Plaza towards the fleeing civilians. There were screams as the biggest of the five heads tried to strike.

Diana flew to grab up a child who was standing near the circular pool staring at it as it loomed over her. They narrowly escaped its jaws. The girl clung to her and gasped, "Is it going to kill us? I'm scared!"

Diana stroked her hair. "I won't let it harm you. I swear."

She flew the child back to the crying mother and went back to face the creature.

She landed behind it and grabbed it by the tail. She dug her heels in to stop it from moving forward. It spun around and spat at her.

Diana felt something pull her out of the way. She gasped to see Superman holding her and the ground being eaten away by the acid of the serpent's spit.

Superman warned urgently, "The spit can eat into any substance. Steer clear of it."

"How did you know that?"

"Artemis fought this thing years ago and it's in the Watchtower files. It's a kind of Hydra."

Flash blurred in. "We can stop this together, easy."

"Yes, we can," Superman affirmed.

"Me first," said Flash.

He ran rings around the hydra, moving so fast its head began to twist about each other, in a vain attempt to attack him. Diana then lassoed the heads and pulled tight and began to spin with the whole body and hurled it into the air. Superman went under it as it careened in the sky and he flew it up and up and hurled it into space.

It exploded into nothingness.

All of this was done in less than a minute.

Circe stood watching them with a scowl.

She watched Superman fly down and join Wonder Woman and Flash.

The three heroes looked at her.

Diana commanded, "Give up, witch! You cannot fight us all."

Circe yawned. "Child, I am a goddess. I don't have to fight. You are new and a little arrogant, are you not? It's you I have a bone to pick with…not your little friends…Mind you, the one in the cape has always been easy on the eyes…I have had a dry spell for a while and he looks very strong…

Flash and Superman made a movement to come at her. Circe saw them and uttered an incantation. Both suddenly transformed into pigs. PigFlash wore the red hood and gold boots, Superpig was in his cape and sported a spit curl. They both sniffed and went to root grass.

Diana's eyes widened and sparked in rage. "What have you done?"

She laughed. "Just having some fun. There is a common saying …men are pigs?"

"And there is another saying…you just barked up the wrong tree, witch!"

Circe laughed. "Let us see what you've got, my pretty."

She sent several energy bolts at her again and Diana had to move back swiftly. One hit her in the chest and she slammed into the foyer of the General Assembly building, shattering the wall as she did. Diana rose and flew back out the hole in the wall to meet a large metal sphere coming at her with rapid speed. Diana could have punched it apart but she caught it full in the chest as she fell to the floor again.

She lay still on the floor as the sphere rolled to a stop near the reception desk.

Sure enough, Circe appeared at the hole and smirked. "Really, princess. How pathetic. Even the Bana was more interesting. You are indeed a greenhorn…I…"

Diana suddenly undid her tiara and hurled it at her with a strength and speed that took the sorceress by surprise. Circe tried to move back. But it slashed her raised arms as she tried to block her face. She shrieked in pain and floated backwards. Diana went to a large statue of the Goddess Peace that the Amazons had donated to the UN and tore it off its podium and slammed it at her.

The sorceress and the statue went tumbling into the pool with a huge splash.

She struggled up to her feet, drenched to the skin and before she could utter a word, Diana had her by the throat and she smashed her fist in her jaw. Circe fell back into the water. Before she could get up Diana used her foot on her spine to push her down.

"Wha…fpppppttttt…."

"Release them from the spell or I will let you inhale this whole pool."

Circe felt the pressure on her back ease. She cursed, "Damn your eyes, girl, I will turn you into a…mmmfftttt…"

Diana dunked her again.

Circe coughed and spluttered. "Stop that…I… fpppptt…"

Diana undid the lasso and looped it around her neck. "I said release them, witch, or I will break your neck!"

Donna's voice suddenly hissed, "Diana!"

She turned to see her sister giving her a warning look. There were curious onlookers and media staring from across the street, as well as armed security. Diana looked around. She had an audience and she could not very well batter Circe. Her eyes fell on the two pigs rooting the grass. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. This was not Apokolips. There were rules to follow.

"Okay. Come, witch." She dragged her out the pool and gestured to the animals coldly, "Do it. Now."

Circe spluttered an incantation and the two men changed back to themselves. They were still on all fours, noses foraging in the grass, when they transformed.

Flash half snorted, half exclaimed, "Bleh!…Wha? "

Superman looked around. "Where? How…?"

They both saw Diana and Donna and they scrambled to their feet.

"Are you two okay?" Diana asked in concern.

Superman put his hand on his head. "Rao, was I really a pig? Or did I dream that?"

Diana said ruefully, "The witch cast a spell on you. You were a pig."

Donna looked at Flash. "You okay?"

Flash spat out the grass from his mouth and swallowed, "Um….ye…ah…"

Diana jerked the rope on Circe. "I have her contained in the lasso."

Superman pressed his comlink. "We should get her to the Watchtower. Hi, Black Canary, I assume you saw what took place at the U.N. Yeah, we're bringing her in. Call Dr Fate out, will you?" He looked at Diana and Flash. "Canary is getting ready to teleport us. We need to get Circe incarcerated as soon as possible. I…"

He suddenly stopped as they saw crowds of people coming closer and clapping them.

"Wooo! Yeah! The Justice League!"

"Wonder Woman, you kicked that witch's ass!"

"Superman, you gotta get her to join the Justice League!"

Diana looked around in some surprise at the shouts of praise.

The mother with the child came running up to scream her thanks behind the line of security.

"Wonder Woman, thank you for saving my little girl! God bless you!"

Donna grinned at her sister's flushed face. "Wow, you're a hero. But then I always knew that. She did well, didn't she, Superman?"

Superman cocked his head at Diana and there was a look of pride in his eyes. "She did. Come on, let's beam up. We have a lot to discuss. Maybe even new membership."

* * *

_Author's Note: Darkseid is always one of the best villains to write. His ruthlessness and his ability to corrupt and inflict emotional pain and psychological helplessness is more dangerous than his raw power._ _Why lift a finger when you can have others do the dirty work for you? The irony of Diana actually getting all that she could dream of is offset by the pain of what she has to do makes for more intense and challenging story telling. Thanks for the feedback, everyone. _


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"Join the League? You're kidding me, right?"

Batman's voice was laced with disbelief and irony.

Superman looked at his friend sitting with his arms folded and his lips in a tight line and sighed. Somehow he had expected this. They had dealt with Circe and she was now on her way with Dr Fate, Green Lantern and Zatanna to Crowley Penitentiary. Diana had also long left them to go back to her embassy.

Superman had seen it fit to now bring up the subject of Diana joining the League with several of the senior members as they sat in the conference room. Apart from Batman, present were Black Canary, Steel, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Doctor Light.

Dinah gave Batman a challenging look. "Why not?"

He said dryly, "Really, Dinah, you have to ask why? How long has she worn that uniform? How long has she been saving lives? A few weeks? It's not long enough to allow her in the League in my opinion."

"She's an experienced warrior," said Kimiyio. "Her ability is not in question. Did you see how she handled Circe? And she conducted herself very well. She kept calm and in control and looked out for innocents first."

"I'm not talking about her ability, as you well know. To be a member of the League means one has access to sensitive information, technology and power. I don't feel all that comfortable with an ex-Fury becoming a member of the League so soon," Bruce replied stiffly.

"I have to admit although she did a good job out there, Bruce is right; it's still too soon. Another year maybe…," began Ollie. "Let her do her thing as Wonder Woman and we'll see how she copes and maybe decide then."

Kimiyo rolled her eyes. "A year? So we deprive the team and world of a skilled and powerful player hoping what? She'll behave herself for a year? She was tagged for months and she did nothing other than show a desire to protect those that she cares about. Artemis was not exactly ideal when she came to us. She was a little trigger happy but time with us tempered her."

"I had my issues with Artemis. You know that," Bruce interjected stiffly.

Flash whispered to Dinah, "Didn't stop him from playing tongue hockey with her."

Bruce said crossly, "I heard that. Look, Artemis was not brainwashed by Darkseid and his cohorts. She may have been a little aggressive but we didn't have to worry that Gods from another dimension would show up."

Superman folded his arms. "Point taken. But we discussed this same thing a year ago. And so far Diana has not turned on us and they came back for her already and we defeated them. I'm not prepared to continue living in fear of what might happen as opposed the good she can do by joining us."

J'onn said, "I think this is what Diana needs. She chose to take up the Wonder Woman mantle when she did not have to. None of us here are responsible for that. She made that decision herself. Being champion means being an example and defender of the helpless and I think allowing her that opportunity shows her that we trust her. Trust was vital to her healing. Trust is vital still for ongoing recovery and acceptance."

Superman nodded. "Thank you, J'onn." He looked at John Henry Irons, Wally and Ray Palmer. "What do you guys think?"

Ray said slowly, "Well, when Kimyio and I last assessed her she showed remarkable progress. Now viewing the tape of her fighting Circe and I would say that she has shown control, patience, conscience and compassion. All key attributes for any Leaguer. I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Wally?"

"I say let her join, Blue. She got my vote," he replied. "We'd still be eating grass and wallowing as swine for crying out loud if Diana had not whacked that Circe lady. I'm eternally grateful."

"John Henry?"

"Well I understand Bruce and Ollie's concern but there is a saying - 'The only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him'. Perhaps we can put her on some kind of probation and let her have a preceptor? Someone who will team up with her and keep an eye on her."

"That sounds reasonable," said Ray. "Covers both bases."

"Who will take up the role?"asked J'onn.

Wally put up his hand. "Oooh! Me!"

Bruce gave him a cynical look. "You want to be preceptor or just hit on her?"

"I don't want to hit on Diana. She's Blue's girl. But if she or her sister wants to, um, you know, see if I can vibrate through walls…I can show them…"

Superman said lightly, "Wally, I think it's best if a female member takes this one." His eyes fell on Black Canary. "You have a good rapport with her, Dinah. How do you feel about partnering with Diana?"

Dinah smiled. "I would be happy to do that, Clark."

Superman nodded. "Well, I think we need to put this to a vote when GL, and Zee returns."

* * *

Diana was sitting before her dressing table, brushing her long ebony tresses, as she readied for bed. It had been an eventful day to say the least. She had delivered her speech, helped capture a villain, been to the Watchtower and it seemed was going to have her name put forward for membership.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she slowly thought about the prospect. Fighting Circe had been instinctual and it had felt so right protecting helpless people. When she had held that little girl and soothed her it made her feel a strange sense of pride and satisfaction. Being a hero. Fighting for the greater good. It was a laudable goal. If things were different she would with be so content tonight. But how could she be happy when she knew what she had to do?

The clinical warrior in her sensed this was a greater chance to find out more about Superman. His strengths and weakness. So far she knew many things about him, but that was Clark Kent. She still needed to find out more about the alien from Krypton. What drove him. His physiology. His heritage. If she was to deliver him to Apokolips, she needed to find a way to neutralize him. How do you neutralize a man who could hear clouds scrape together, move faster than light, could bench press a mountain, push a planet into orbit. Her eyes fell on the lasso on the nightstand and she felt her eyes fill.

"I can't do this…,"she whispered.

"Can't do what?"

Diana gasped and turned. She saw the tall silhouette outside her window and a hand brush aside the curtain.

"Kal!"

"Can I come in?"

Diana rose, reached for a robe and threw it over her silk chemise.

"Of course."

Superman gently floated into her room.

_Oh Hera, I did not even hear him. He's so fast. How do I begin to do this?_

Diana began, "I didn't expect you so late."

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't see your light on." He reached her and touched her cheek. "You okay? You seemed a little down just now."

Diana forced a smile. "I just feel a little overwhelmed. So much has happened today."

"Yeah, I know. But you did really well out there. When you said you couldn't do this just now…you didn't mean what I think you mean, did you?"

Diana blinked and asked cautiously, "What did you think I mean?"

"That you did not want to, you know, be a hero. Because that would be a pity."

She sighed inwardly. "It's not that I don't want to be one. I don't know if I can be a good one." That at least was the truth.

He smiled. "I spoke to the League about you."

Diana said ruefully, "You know you did not have to, Kal…"

"Well, I did and they have come to a consensus. You can join the league but for the first three months you will have a preceptor and will be teamed up with her."

"Her?"

"Black Canary."

"Oh. I see. A preceptor. I suppose I can't blame them for being a little cautious. Dinah is a fair person and very kind."

"Well?"

She smiled. "I guess, I'm on the League then."

He grinned and put his arms around her. "You're on the League. I'll have to behave myself when you're around. Can't have the Chairman setting a bad example by wanting to make out with the newest recruit."

"But the Chairman isn't with the newest recruit. Clark Kent is," she replied, innocently tracing the S shield on his chest.

"Hmm, so he is. Where was that corn-fed, farm boy today?"

Her eyes twinkled. Since coming to earth her sense of humor and playfulness had come a long way. She said with a mock sigh, "He ignored me today, Mr Chairman. Something about work and being professional."

"Well, he's a fool. I hope he doesn't mind if the Chairman took the liberty of congratulating you on your admission to the Justice League?"

Diana batted her lashes innocently. "Congratulate me? How?"

He bent and brushed her lips with his own. "How's that?"

Diana murmured, "It's a very short congratulation, Mr Chariman. I think I would like a longer one."

His mouth claimed hers fully now and Diana let out a sigh and for a moment just allowed herself to enjoy it.

His embrace was firm and she was surrounded by the scent she had so come to associate with him…the freshness of the elements and the world. Rain. Wind. Trees. Sunlight. It was easy to get lost in him. It was a pleasure to get lost in him.

_To enjoy this...A little more of him tonight…Aphrodite, you've blessed me with beauty…Is it as powerful as they say it can be?_

She pressed closer to him as their tongues tasted each other. Her chest crushed against his hard pectorals and her hips and thighs aligned with his. Clark groaned as he felt her soft breasts press into him. He could feel the increased fervor in her kiss. And being with her alone, a bed some feet from them, two thin scraps of silk separating them, Clark felt his desire for her increase tenfold.

Her groin was pressing against his thigh and he felt himself becoming aroused.

"Diana…" His voice was a little ragged. "I don't think we should do anything rash…I don't think you're ready and it shouldn't be here..."

"Kal…"She ran her fingers in his thick hair and kissed his neck and whispered, "I know…but…there are other ways to enjoy each other with…without actually doing it…isn't there?"

"There is…but, God, it's going to kill me…," he rasped.

His lips moved down her neck and he nipped the skin gently to come near the soft swells of her bosom above the opening of her robe. He gently pulled the robe and the thin strap of her nightgown down her left shoulder to trail kisses along her collar bone and the skin above her left breast. He was careful not to move the fabric any lower. Not that he needed to. The rounded outline of her perfectly formed breasts could be seen.

His breath was hot on her skin and Diana stiffened as his hand cupped her left breast though the silken material of the chemise. The memory of Grayven came to her. But to her surprise Clark's touch was not rough and did not hurt her. His hand was firm and warm and when his thumb brushed against the tip through the silk, her nipple hardened. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as pleasurable sensations shot though her. Her heart was thumping faster and breath caught in her throat.

Clark saw the look in her eyes and felt the excitement, curiosity and anxiety in her body. Diana knew intellectually about sex, and had even witnessed it in the bowels of Apokolips', but she did not know the actual pleasure one could get from more intimate caresses. That she was so eager to find out with him was touching. He needed to give her something tonight. More than just embraces and kisses. She was demanding it of him in the way she moved her body and he couldn't resist.

He bent his head and captured the peaked bud though the silk. He gently nipped and closed his mouth on it.

She shivered and arched into him. "Kal…"

Clark held her close, and he moved to the other breast, teasing it too through her chemise.

"Gods…!"she groaned. It felt even more erotic with the garment separating her flesh from his mouth. She longed for him to tear off the chemise and put his lips on her flesh as she was trying to control her thoughts.

_Can I do this to him as he is doing this to me? Focus, Diana, don't lose control…Oh, Kal…"_

The door suddenly was pushed opened and a voice began, "Diana, do you have that CD that…Oh!Yikes! Sorry!"

Clark and Diana both froze.

Donna stood there with her hand to her mouth. "Sorry," she apologized and shut the door and hurried away.

Clark and Diana looked at each other, a little embarrassed and sheepish.

"Well, that's a mood killer if there ever was one," he murmured.

She exhaled deeply. "Yes…I'm sorry, Kal…You were right. This isn't the place for it. I should have known better…"

He put his arm around her and said huskily against her hair, "We got a little carried away, that's all. I think I should go though."

She sighed wistfully. "Yes, maybe you should." She blushed a little. "But…Kal…it was..."

He confirmed with a smile, "Yes, it was." He kissed her again.

She walked him to the window and watched him fly away into the night.

Diana let out a long sigh and her hands touched her lips, neck and chest as she walked back to the mirror. Her body still hummed with sensation. There were still damp patches on her chemise where his lips had been. She felt the heat in her cheeks. She had to get control of this.

She took in a deep calming breath tied the robe around her and went to seek out Donna.

* * *

Diana knocked on Donna's bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Diana pushed the door opened and saw her sister sitting on the floor sifting through her CD collection.

Donna looked up and she said ruefully, "Hey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Diana walked in and sat down next to her. "I know."

"Mother would say I need to learn to knock. I guess I do."

Diana picked up a CD. "Yes, you do."

Donna grinned and elbowed her. "Looks like I interrupted some serious making out. Things might have gotten a bit steamier if I hadn't interrupted there. So, how was it?"

Diana leaned back against the bed and looked out the window as if she were still seeing him. "It was nice."

"Only nice?"

Diana sighed. "Very nice."

Donna added, "All kidding aside. I know how tough it is for you two but you're good together. You seem good for each other."

"Thank you, Donna. I also came to tell you that Kal brought news. He said the Justice League accepted me."

"He did? Wow! That's wonderful, Diana!"

"It's not full fledged membership. I will be on a kind of probation. I will be working with a preceptor."

"Not Superman…" Donna asked with raised brows.

"No." Diana elbowed her back. "Black Canary."

Donna giggled. "Oh, that's alright then. I would imagine Superman couldn't think very straight if he had to be your supervisor right now."

Diana smiled. "I've learned never to underestimate Kal. But I am happy to be working with Black Canary."

"You're going to be a very busy lady."

"Yes. It is strange how things have changed so quickly. I never imagined I would be where I am today."

"I told you, it is destiny. You were always meant to be Wonder Woman. Artemis was just warming the uniform for you."

Diana looked thoughtful. "I wonder how she is doing."

"I don't know but mother says she has sisters with her. So she is not alone."

* * *

Artemis sat heavily down on bench under a trellis and let out groan of relief. She put her hand on her swollen stomach and stared at the beautiful view before her. The Amazons had found a rural retreat for her in Tuscany. The farmhouse was nestled on a hill and had a view of the whole valley. She could see the rows of poplars and the vineyards from where she sat. It was a shame; under different circumstances she might have appreciated it all. But having to be confined and six months pregnant was like a punishment for her.

She opened her book and tried to concentrate on it. There was not much she could do being so heavy. At least not much that she enjoyed doing. She was half way through a chapter when one of her Bana sisters appeared.

"Artemis."

She looked up. "Niobe?"

"You have a visitor."

Artemis put down her book. "Visitor? I am not expecting anyone. Who is it?"

"It is a man. He said to give you this." She handed over a card.

Artemis' cheeks colored a bit. It said Bruce Wayne.

"I don't want to see him. Tell him go away."

Niobe looked a little awkward. "He said he was the child's father."

Artemis closed her book. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Niobe looked a little uncomfortable. Artemis was so cranky since becoming pregnant and she was not sure at times if to concede or ignore her demands.

"Well, I thought you might want to see the father to your child…"

She slammed her book on the bench. "You really think I want to see the man who knocked me up, as they phrase it crudely in this world? Who is the cause for me to be isolated in this sleepy village? The reason I am swollen to the size of a hippopotamus.? That I have to visit the toilet every half hour? That my legs look like tree trunks? That I have no neck? That I cannot sleep properly at night? That I sicken at the sight of certain foods and actually cry for stupid things? Why would I want to see him? Tell him go to Hades."

"Uh, if you are sure…I…"

"I am sure!" she gritted.

Niobe went back slowly and two minutes later Bruce himself was walking around the house to come and see her. Niobe was trying to stop him in vain. He was ignoring her entreaties.

Artemis glared at him as she stopped before her. "Niobe, I told you I did not want to see…"

He cut her off. "Oh, pipe down for Christ sakes and stop bullying your sister."

Niobe said, "Sorry, Artemis. I tried to stop him…"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did. You can leave us. He's here now."

Niobe sighed and gratefully walked away.

Artemis demanded, "Well, Bruce, what do you want?"

He stared at her. "What do you think?"

"Checking up on me?"

"Well, obviously. Can I sit down?"

She reluctantly moved the book for him to sit.

He held out a small parcel for her. "Here."

She eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I heard you had a taste for it these days."

She took it and pealed the brown paper around it. It was a jar of pickled onions.

She said a little stiffly, "Thank you. How did you know?"

"I asked around."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"How do you think?"

Bruce said, "I can guess. Look, for what it's worth, I know how difficult this is for you. I know pregnancy is not something you ever dreamed of…"

"Don't forget losing my immortality," she interjected dryly.

"That too."

"But the thing is, it happened and to be honest with you, I'm just as scared as you."

She bristled. "Scared? Who said I was scared?"

Bruce turned and took her hand. She tried to pull away. But he held firm. "Artemis, this is going to change our lives. We're going to have to be responsible for a child. One who is ours. I've taken in orphans and worried and fretted like any father but end of the day, this is still so different. It's the real deal. We're getting a newborn. With our combined genes. We get to start from scratch with it. To nurture it and help mold its ideas and behavior. To watch it grow. To make mistakes…It's scary alright…"

Artemis' hand relaxed but she snapped, "It's not an 'it'."

He raised a brow.

She revealed, "It's a girl."

Bruce stared at her belly and repeated stunned, "A girl. Oh."

She said wryly, "Yes. Female. That must be scary for you, Mr Wayne. Seeing all you do with females is date them. This is one you're going to have to actually parent."

"Oh, very droll. So, a girl."His mind was already ticking over on what he needed to do. How he was going to protect her. "What are we going to do when she is born? How are we going to share custody? You know I want to play a part in my child's life."

"I will not keep you from your daughter. You know that. We will sit and work something out. But the Bana are very happy to have me back on the island with her when she is born. I may go back because I really don't know much about child rearing and you and I can work out a schedule where you can take her for spells."

"You know you could come to the manor," he offered gruffly.

She said, "Bruce, it would be nice to think you and I can play happy families but I really don't think we can. Not with the way things are. We are stubborn and moody and both crave independence and although we have this child now, we'll probably kill each other if we had to live under one roof. Besides, you are the Batman. I know your mission means a lot to you."

"Yes, it does but so would my child."

"What? Are you going to stop your nightly patrols? Leave the JLA?"

"Well, I…"

"Of course not and if you think I will come to live with you and you will go out crime fighting and leave me alone to look after her with poor long suffering Alfred, think again."

He gave her a sour look. "You don't have to make it sound so bad. And Alfred is not long suffering."

She actually laughed. "The offer is appreciated though. I know you mean well."

He asked after a thoughtful pause, "So any thoughts to names?"

She replied tiredly, "I have had many suggestions. Some foolish, as others are sentimental or practical. Don't tell me, you have one."

He shrugged. "Not really. But I would like her to have the Wayne last name."

Artemis titled her head at him and her eyes softened a little. "I suppose it will not be bad to have it. It will make life easier for her when she has to integrate into this world."

His brows quirked. "Oh. So you are going to let her integrate into the world?"

Artemis made a face. "Well, certainly when she is of age to go to school. I will obviously have to move back into this world with her. Queen Hippolyta will help get her into an appropriate school and…"

He cut her off. "You don't need Queen Hippolyta's help. I can get her into a good school. Where she will be safe. If I have to build one in Gotham, I will."

"Oh really?"

"Of course. My daughter will go to a school where I can keep an eye on her."

"Now look here, Bruce, you will not take it upon yourself to decide where…Ow."

His face creased with concern. "What is it?"

"She kicked me!"

They looked down at her stomach.

Bruce asked with a kind of wonder, "She did?"

Artemis groaned. "Yes. This last week she's been using me as a football. I bet it is just because she is your daughter she is kicking me!"

Bruce actually grinned. He said, "She wants to go to school in Gotham." He looked at her stomach and spoke to it, "Don't you, my dear?"

Artemis grumbled at her stomach as the kicks continued, "Stop that!"

To her surprise Bruce put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "Hey, easy there, kiddo. I'll make sure you get to go to school in Gotham."

To their surprise, the kicking stopped.

Artemis looked at him stunned and they stared at each other. The awareness of being connected by the life growing in her suddenly more evident than ever. Her breath caught. The man smelled really good and looked as handsome as ever. Neith, she hated noticing that!

Their gaze seemed to deepen and Bruce leaned in a little. Artemis colored and said gruffly, "I need to urinate. Your child keeps pressing on my bladder."

Bruce pulled back with a wry look. Nothing to break a spell than that. "Sure. I should go." He rose.

Artemis tried to get up. Bruce offered to help and she shoved his hand away. "I am not an invalid, Bruce."

She struggled for a few moments but managed to get up. Bruce escorted her to the back door.

"Well, I hope I have permission to come and see you again."

"As if you need permission. You always do what you want. Just don't come often."

He said ironically, "You're so welcoming, mother of my child."

Artemis lifted the pickle jar. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. Take care."

He bent suddenly and to her surprise, kissed her cheek. He then walked away.

Artemis let out a sigh and went in.

* * *

Superman and Batman sat before the monitors and watched the footage of Black Canary and Wonder Woman as they cleared up the streets of Boston after foiling Giganta, Livewire and Poison Ivy's plan to rob several banks in the city.

The heroes watched them as they handed over the villainesses to the authorities and then were swamped by grateful civilians who had been caught in the crossfire. There were hugs and pleas for autographs and pictures.

Batman remarked grudgingly, "She's not doing so badly."

Superman smiled. "You think?"

He studied Diana's patient expression as she shook hands and stooped to speak to children.

"It's been two weeks. She's been on five callouts with Dinah and so far she's handled herself in an acceptable manner. There was one little incident with Dr Psycho but he deserved what he got. The Princess showed restraint all things considering. I'd have broken more than his arm for what he did to those women and tried to do to her and Dinah."

Superman said grimly, "After I broke both his legs and castrated him. But Diana actually was the voice of reason there."

Batman looked at his friend pensively. "So you two are getting really serious."

Superman smiled. "I would say so."

"Hmm, well, good luck with that. I know you think I'm a little over suspicious at times but you know me…"

"I do. How are you and Artemis doing?"

"I don't see her that often. She's in seclusion."

"Oh. So you two aren't…?"

"It complicated, Clark."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is."

Batman suddenly blurted out. "I'm going to have a daughter."

Superman spun in his seat. His blue eyes lit up. "You are? Bruce, wow! Congratulations!"

A tiny smile curved Batman's lips. "Thanks. No one else but Alfred knows. I hope you can keep this to yourself for now."

The Man of Steel put his hand up. "Oh, you got my word. Wow, imagine that. You're going to be a father. Boy, I can see you now, Bruce. Loitering on rooftops to spy on her while she goes to school. Bugging her room. Her car. Showing her boyfriends your katana collection…"

The Dark Knight gave him a look. "Funny, Clark. Wait until you have your ow…" he stopped abruptly, conscious that he had made a little faux pas.

Superman said gently, "It's okay, Bruce."

Batman got up. "I need a caffeine fix. You want one?"

"Sure."

He glanced up at Wonder Woman on the screen and said pensively, "I bet she could carry a Kryptonian."

Superman followed his eyes to gaze as Diana lifted a toddler in her arms. He felt a little twinge in his heart. But he said, "She can't have children."

Batman turned and said quietly, "I didn't know that. Sorry."

"It's to do with her birth and her Gods and in any case, Diana and I aren't thinking about that. We're still finding our feet as a couple. The media is unrelenting but I'm hoping in time they will back off."

Batman mused as he walked towards the door, "I think the media will be the least of your worries. With her increased involvement now with the JLA, she is going to get foes bearing grudges. You'll have to watch out for your family and work colleagues. You know what use to happen to Lois when the world thought her Superman's girlfriend."

Superman nodded gravely, "I know. I'm aware of it… We're both aware of it."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I think this will officially be the longest fic I have written and there's still a little way to go. I hope I'm not boring you all to death. Thanks for the kind words and reviews._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Black Canary and Wonder Woman teleported into the Watchtower. They stepped off the platform and saw Batman and Superman sitting at main monitor controls.

Clark rose at once as he saw them. Bruce turned and acknowledged them with a nod. "Nice work out there."

Clark smiled at them as his eyes lingered on Diana. "You two did a great job."

Dinah grinned. "Being with Diana is like being with a big movie star. I even gave out autographs today. I don't know how she does it all. Hero, Ambassador, TV celebrity, Amazon Princess…"

Diana sighed. "Believe me, sometimes it gets tiring. But when they look at you with such gratitude and expectation how can you refuse? I expect Kal knows what that is like."

Superman put a hand gently on her shoulder. "I know it can be tiring. I made some burgers for you two. It's in the fridge. You just need to warm them up."

"You did?" Diana looked at him with real gratitude. "I didn't know you were on Monitor Duty."

"I'm not. I just stayed back to wait for you to come in to see that you were okay. I have to get back to Metropolis actually."

Diana impulsively reached up to kiss his cheek in front of Bruce and Dinah. It was something as a dating couple they tried not to do on the satellite but she could not help it. "Thank you, Kal."

He smiled and blushed a little. "I'll see you tomorrow. You remember we are expected at the farm for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll look forward to it. It's been a while since I saw your parents."

He said good bye and left them. The ladies then made their way to the galley.

Dinah remarked, "You are so lucky, Diana."

Diana cocked her head at her. "What do you mean?"

"Clark is such a great guy. You struck gold there."

Diana sighed inwardly but she agreed lightly, "I know. He is a really good man."

Dinah agreed, "I can't imagine how any woman would turn that down. And I don't mean the Superman part either. He's just generally as thoughtful and big hearted as they come. That Lane reporter needs her head examined."

Diana's eyes clouded a little and she said bluntly, "She is a fool chasing after fantasies. But we can thank Martha and Jonathan Kent for his upbringing as well as Kal's own innate goodness. I wouldn't be here were it not for his willingness to give everyone a second chance."

"It's not just that. I see how much he cares for you. That you, a strong woman who can smash a tank to pieces with her bare hands, can make him so protective. He nearly broke Dr Psycho in two last week, he was so mad that he tried to force himself on you."

"Kal knows about Apokolips and he knows how difficult it was for me growing up there but he knows I can look after myself."

They had reached the galley. It was quiet and sure enough they found the two burgers Clark had made for them in. Dinah heated them up while Diana got two bottles of chilled juice and poured them into glasses.

They sat down at a table.

Diana asked thoughtfully, "You use to date Green Arrow, is that right?"

Dinah replied, "Yes. For five years. Ollie and I had this very up and down relationship. He is an interesting man. He's passionate and generous and was a great lover. But he had his faults like most men. He was a little cranky but his biggest flaw was his roving eye. He loves women. I can't handle that."

"Is that why you two are no longer seeing each other?"

"Yeah. He slept with someone last year and that was it for us. I had enough."

"I am sorry to hear that, Dinah."

"Yeah, me too. I really cared for him and I put up with his flirting but when he had sex…That was it. All the pleading in the world that it was a mistake and it meant nothing and he would never do it again could not make my heart stop aching. You're lucky. I don't think Clark would ever betray you."

Diana put her half eaten burger down. She felt a little sick inside at those words. She took up her glass and gulped down some of the juice. She said fervently, "You'll find someone, Dinah."

Dinah twisted her lips. "Yeah? Who? Heroes like us, if we are lucky to find some nice and normal men, when they find out what we do they turn tail and run. It's why I always dated in the hero community. At least they understand what we go through."

"Well, there are several unattached heroes still; maybe you could date them."

She laughed dryly. "Unlikely. The good ones are already taken. And please don't say Wally."

Diana smiled, "How about Dr Palmer?"

"Ray? He's too quiet and shy. I like a man with a little confidence and swagger. Don't say Wally."

"Swagger? Well, how about Hal Jordan? He's very handsome and quite …cocksure is the word, I think."

Dinah looked little taken aback. "Hal? Hal is Ollie's friend."

"So? You are not Ollie's girlfriend anymore."

"Yes…but…"

"You do not find Hal handsome?"

"Well, yes. He's handsome."

"And he is not nice to you?"

Dinah blinked. Hal was always nice to her. He treated her with enormous respect. In fact, she was probably the only woman he did not flirt with and she put it down to his friendship with Ollie. Since she and Ollie had broken up, Hal had been very supportive and kind and had not treated her any differently.

She leaned back as if a new awareness had come upon her. "Hal?"

Diana nodded.

Dinah shook her head. "I don't know, Diana. My friendship with Hal is a good one and we never looked at each other that way."

Diana said, "Well, I may not be qualified to give advice on relationships but I do know being friends is important. To like a person for who they are…to enjoy their company… it is a good start. I never expected to be where I am today with Kal but I think I could say confidently, we are good friends."

Dinah looked a little self conscious. "Hal doesn't see me that way…other than friends, I mean."

"Dinah, you are a very smart and beautiful female. And you are currently unattached. Hal, as far as I am aware, has no ties to any one woman. I do not think he would be averse to dating you. You should ask him out."

She actually flushed. "He's in New Oa…I don't know when he is coming back…I…"

Diana persisted, "Well, ask him when he comes back. Have you anything to lose?"

Dinah gave her a little wistful glance. "We'll see, Diana. Boy, Clark makes a mean burger. What's wrong? You're not finishing yours? I thought you were starved?"

Diana recognized the attempt to change the subject and she smiled. But she did not linger on the subject. She shrugged, "I was not as hungry as I thought."

"I'm starved. Taking down three baddies at one time is tough work. But you didn't even break a sweat."

Diana sipped her drink slowly. "On Apokolips I had to deal with sadists and psychopaths who were very powerful. These three are tame in comparison. I read up on them anyway. Batman does very thorough files on your foes."

"Oh yeah, Bruce does. He's got files on everything and everyone. He's quite anal that way."

Diana mused wryly, "I read my own. He's frank to say the least. I guess I am flattered he has put me down as a class one."

"Well, you are a powerhouse, Diana. You were gifted by Gods, trained by Amazons, and served under Apokolips."

"That's kind of you Dinah but I still have so much to learn even with all this power. Restraint apparently is one."

"Well, I think you've been very good on that so far."

"It was interesting reading about the others and their origins. And all their powers. I think Kal's must be the most amazing. So many abilities. So much power in one man. At times I think he worries about it. That he can lose control or even be used."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does. He's, as Bruce says, a god who can shoot fire from his eyes. Lucky for us Clark treasures this planet and the universe and respects all sentient life to do that."

Diana wondered, "Has Kal ever lost control?"

"I think there have been a few times he was weakened by magic…"

"Oh I know Kal's vulnerability to magic but I meant, does he actually have a weakness to anything?"

"A weakness?"

"Yes. In the files Batman did list for example J'onn's weakness to fire or Hal Jordan's weakness to the yellow entity…"

Dinah frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe red sun radiation? It supposedly makes him human."

Diana blinked. "Human? How can he be human if he has alien physiology? Kryptonians were a highly evolved and advanced race. He could never just be human. Even under a red sun Kryptonians would still be more powerful than humans."

Dinah said wryly, "I guess that was a wrong choice of words. He becomes significantly depowered."

"Well Kal depowered still could pose problems because he is very smart and skilled. I wouldn't even underestimate him there. He has an eidetic memory, access to Krptonian technology and skills training, and he has a scientific mind. It makes him just as skilled and knowing as Batman, I would think."

Dinah smiled. "I guess so. Clark is just one of those very modest creatures. You just don't know what he might have under his sleeve when he smiles innocently at you. But r Bruce is the one who does those files and it logs only what Clark is willing to share. Bruce and Clark are close and I do feel there could be a contingency plan not even we are privy too. Consider it like a failsafe if you will. Because taking out Superman or controlling him is something no one wants. Clark is very aware of that and I think he knows that he needs to take extra precaution."

Diana nodded gravely. "Yes, that sounds exactly like Kal. He is a good man. At times I wonder what he sees in me."

Dinah gave her a bemused look. "You're kidding right?"

Diana looked at her soberly and replied truthfully, "No. I ask myself that every day."

Dinah patted her shoulder. "You know all those reasons that you gave why Hal ought to be interested in me? Well, I can say the same of you."

She gave a sad smile. "That's kind of you. The thought of disappointing him though concerns me."

"Why should you disappoint him?"

"Dinah, my past…"

"Is now behind you. Come on, Diana, we did good work today. You did good work last week. In fact, you've done great work since you came as champion. Look to the future and remember the past has no hold over you unless you allow it."

Diana forced a smile. "I know. She pushed her chair back. "I need to get back to Washington. I will write the report if you like."

"No. I'll do it. I have no hot date lined up. You go ahead."

"Thank you, Dinah."

Dinah watched her dispose of her leftovers and leave the galley. She looked at her drink, blinked and muttered to herself, "Hal, huh?"

* * *

Diana had a very busy morning with staff meetings and phone calls and responding to correspondence. It was one pm when she finally was able to pull herself away. She changed into a pair of jeans, a caftan top and sandals. She kept on her tiara and bracelets and carried her lasso at her hip. She picked up a box of assorted baklava sent from Themyscira to the Embassy to take as a gift to the Kents. She had not seen them since she and Clark had gotten together and Diana felt nervous. She always felt that she couldn't hide much from Martha Kent; and she felt like a traitor going to a place that had accepted her, knowing that in the end she would have to do something unforgivable.

She flew to the farm and touched down. Diana looked around with a sigh. It was so different to the last time she was there during the winter. It was the start of summer and everything was bright and colorful. Martha's flower garden was in full bloom and there were miles of wheat and corn in the distance.

Diana made her way up the driveway, aware she was a little late for lunch but hoped they had waited for her. She was several feet from the porch when she heard a growl and she spun around to see a white dog appear from the side of the house.

Diana watched the animal bare its teeth and began to bark fiercely at her.

She studied it and her face softened. "You must be Krypto."

She put her hand out. "Come here."

His barking increased; he arched his back and his eyes seemed to glow red.

She smiled. "You are a good watch, aren't you? Very fierce, like you should be. But you need not fear me, Krypto. I am Diana." She began to walk towards him. He snarled and before he could snap at her, she laid her hand on his head. "You're a fine animal, aren't you?"

Krypto's ears perked up and he titled his head at her as if he suddenly was under a spell. He let out a little whine and suddenly he dropped on his back and stuck his four legs up in the air. Diana laughed out loud and stooped down to rub his stomach. "You like that?"

She heard the front door open and looked up to see Clark appearing. His face broke into a grin. "I heard all the barking and, of course, I come to see our guardian hound has totally been subdued and conquered."

Diana smiled and stood up. "Kal."

Krypto stood up and whined and thumped his tail. He loved his master but he did not quite like that his master had stopped his massage session with this female who had such a wonderful voice and touch. And she smelled good too.

Clark was wearing blue jeans, a short sleeved white and blue shirt, sneakers and his glasses. He looked casual and relaxed. She was about to go up to him when a head popped out from under Clark's arm.

"Diana!"

She blinked. "Billy?"

"You came to see us! Uncle Clark said you would!"

Billy rushed out and grabbed her hand and drew her up the steps. Diana gave Clark a surprised look. Clark explained, "Billy has been asking after you for weeks on end and when I told him you were coming here he begged to come and see you."

Diana looked down at the boy, touched. "Really?"

Billy nodded shyly. "I missed you. I watch you on TV all the time."

Diana bent and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet. I missed you too. How are your mom and grandparents?"

Billy blushed. "They are okay. Mom is busy in the salon and Grandpa got an attack of gout. He's a bit cranky. They told him to go easy on the cigars and whiskey. But he won't." He then blurted out, "Can I meet Superman?"

Diana blinked. "Er…"

"You know Superman, right?"

"Yes, I do. But he is a busy man, Billy. He might be on a mission right now."

"Aw…I didn't think of that." Billy crinkled his nose. "Okay, I guess, I can wait when he is not too busy. We'll hang with Uncle Clark today then."

Clark chuckled. "Mighty obliging of you to let me stick around. Between you and Krypto, I wonder if I will get noticed here. Can I say hi to Diana now?"

Billy obligingly stepped back to allow him to kiss Diana on the cheek. He studied them as Diana rested her hand on Clark's chest and answered his questions on how she was doing and her morning.

He asked, "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't you? We saw Uncle Clark on TV and in the newspapers with you."

They looked at him and smiled. Diana confirmed, "Yes, we are."

Billy digested that, nodded knowingly. "That's good." He patted Krypto and went in ahead of them. "Lunch is getting cold. Mr and Mrs Kent are waiting for us. Come on, Krypto."

Diana and Clark looked at each other and smiled. They followed the boy and dog.

Billy led then into the kitchen and Diana was instantly enveloped in the warm embrace of Martha and Jonathan Kent.

Martha frowned thoughtfully as she handed over the sweet box to her. "Diana, you look wonderful but a little thinner. Are you eating enough? I bet you are skipping meals like Clark. How are you? We missed you. What's this? Baklava? They look delicious. Thank you."

Diana confessed, "I'm fine. I missed you too. I am so sorry not to have come sooner. I guess I have been so very busy with crime fighting and the Embassy and other things…sometimes I do forget to eat."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you get some decent food in you today."

"We follow you on TV all the time. You certainly took good care of those three crazy gals yesterday, "said Jonathan proudly.

She sobered a little. "Yes, it seems there are many crazed persons out there. The three females are all now incarcerated. Nothing strange has happened around here, has it?"

"Well, we still occasionally see paparazzi and curious passers-by. I will say, Smallville is grateful to you since you made us a tourist spot now," replied Jonathan jokingly.

Diana mused casually, "But you haven't seen any strange women around here though?"

Clark looked at her oddly. "Strange women? Is there something we should know?"

She said hastily, "You know, like those females Dinah and I captured. With strange powers… and vendettas against Wonder Woman. You know, the uniform does seem to bring the villains out and Artemis did make a few and I really don't want Ma and Pa hurt because of me…"

Martha took her arm. "Come on, honey, sit down. Clark has taken precautions and beefed up security. You need not worry. And I see you met Krypto."

Diana sat down. "I did…He was quite welcoming."

Jonathan said, "He was? Wow. Krypto does not warm to people so quickly. It took us a lot of coaxing and bribing with treats for him to allow Billy to visit. But then I shouldn't be surprised. You do have a way with animals. Wait until you meet our, um, new farmhand. Clark is taking no chances." Jonathan took care what to say around Billy.

Diana said, "Well, that's good to hear. I admit it concerns me to know strange people abound."

"We'll be okay," Martha said lightly. "Are you hungry? We have country fried steak, creamy mash, fresh peas, gravy and hot biscuits and fresh butter."

"That sounds delightful."

Jonathan and Clark helped Martha lay the table and then they all sat down. Krypto sat between Clark and Diana's chairs in hopes of another round of petting from the new female and tidbits from his master. Lunch was a lively affair with Billy asking the most questions about Diana's role as Wonder Woman, the Amazons, Superman and the Justice League.

Clark said teasingly, "You know, Billy, if I didn't know better, I think you wanted my girlfriend to date Superman."

Billy looked up and protested, "No, Uncle Clark, I don't. I like you and Diana together. It's just he flies and shoots beams from his eyes and can lift a train…He's so cool, you know."

"Well, Diana flies; maybe she can take you flying this time until she asks Superman to come say hello to you," he suggested looking at Diana.

Diana smiled. "Yes, I can take you flying if you like, Billy."

His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. "You would? Awesome! Can we go now?"

Martha shook her head. "Not yet. You digest your food first. Else you'll be vomiting over Diana."

"Aww…" But he obediently sat down. He looked at Clark curiously. "Will you go flying with her too, Uncle Clark?"

Clark coughed. "Er, no."

"Why not?"

"I, er, don't like heights, Billy."

Billy looked astounded. "You don't? Oh. That is saaad."

"Yeah, it is. To think I could be held in Diana's arms and taken up to the clouds but I can't even take advantage of it. I will vomit on her for sure and do other things to her in the air that may not be too nice." He shook his head ruefully but his eyes twinkled at Diana.

She gave his leg a nudge with her own and said to Billy, "Yes, it is best to keep Clark grounded. Flying is not for everyone."

Martha and Jonathan looked at their son and Diana and smiled at the gentle teasing between the two. There was clear affection and desire for each other in the littlest of things. From the way he would look at her, to the way she would brush her hand along his arm and linger on his flesh as if she still marveled at his steely strength. Krypto's and Billy's affection for her also reinforced how easy it was to fall under Diana's spell. They were happy for Clark. They were happy for Diana.

* * *

"And to think you didn't want her around," said Jonathan teasingly to his wife.

They were sitting on the porch watching Clark, Diana, Billy and Krypto head towards the fields so Diana could take Billy flying.

Martha made a face. "I didn't think she would fit in. She seemed so different to us. But I admit I was wrong. She is good for Clark. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time."

"Or so relaxed. When he decided to date her openly for the world to see I was surprised but you know, the boy shows he has more to him than meets the eye. He's unapologetic and braver. I like that. I know he downplays himself as geeky Clark to keep us safe and protect his identity but it's refreshing to see even geeky Clark is as heroic as a Superman. Our son is with someone who he finally does not have to hold back for. Someone he can be himself as Superman, Clark Kent or Kal-El."

Martha chuckled a bit. "She was a handful in the beginning, wasn't she?"

Jonathan grinned. "I don't think Clark knew what hit him. Heck I don't think you knew what hit us. Your poor washing machine…Do you remember when she broke the floor when Lorelei and Abigail were visiting?"

Martha chuckled. "I can laugh now…Wasn't so funny then seeing my house nearly demolished. You always thought it hilarious though."

"How could anyone get mad at her for trying to help? After Clark I never thought we could meet anyone to surprise me but Diana…she brings a new meaning to the word wonder."

"I hope they can make it work. I feel Diana might be a little afraid still but I guess that's only natural."

Jonathan looked at Diana's figure as it took the air with Billy. Clark and Krypto watched as they soared across the fields. They could hear Billy shout with awe.

He said, "She never had a chance to enjoy her youth until she came to Earth. She's surrounded by people who love her and more importantly she's allowed to be carefree and herself. She's given Clark that too. I think that's a good foundation."

* * *

At 3 pm Clark left to drive Billy home and Jonathan went out to the fields with the cybernetic. The two ladies, now alone, used the opportunity to catch up and discuss matters that they couldn't with the men and Billy present. Martha pulled out her sewing kit and began to mend the rents and missing buttons in Jonathan's and Clark's working clothing while they talked about Diana and Clark dating, the press reaction and how they were coping as a couple. But Martha was most interested in how the Amazons were reacting to them.

"My mother and sisters know and they like Kal. In fact, Donna is very enthusiastic over it all."

Martha said sincerely, "I'm glad. You know, last year your mother and I were so skeptical about you and Clark…"

"Last year?" Diana titled her head.

"Yes…when your mother visited…we knew you and Clark were falling in love…"

Diana cheeks reddened. "Falling in love?…Martha, really…I… we…are only just …"

Martha paused and looked at her with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Just?"

Diana said lamely, "Courting."

"Yes, I know you are but by now I think you would know what's in your heart where my son is concerned."

Diana flushed and faltered, "I have not cared for any other being in a romantic sense and this is all new to me…learning to trust and commit myself… I know I enjoy being with him very much…and I do desire him…But as for love…I don't know…Kal says we should take things slow."

"Honey, I didn't mean to rush anything," she said apologetically."Looking at how happy you two seem together, I assumed you were but I should not have. I think you are right. Take it slow. Time is the true test of any relationship anyway. But know you have my and Jonathan's blessing. We have never really met any woman we felt could give Clark all he needs. Lana could not do it and Lois I am sure could not either. No matter what happens between you two, I will always see you as my daughter."

Diana felt as if Martha had hit her in the gut. She dropped her eyes to the floor for fear of Martha reading the guilt in them. She couldn't speak. There was a lump in her throat. Her eyes stung.

_You will never forgive me…But I can't allow you or Pa or Billy or this world to die…_

Martha saw how overcome she looked and wisely steered the conversation away with a rueful observation, "Mercy, Clark loses so many buttons."

Diana looked up gratefully. Martha was rifling through the button compartments, giving her a moment to collect herself.

She cleared her throat and said, "He could just try and take the shirt off instead of ripping it open. It would only take him a few micro seconds. It would be less work for you."

"He could," agreed Martha but Diana saw from her face she was glad that he did not. "But you know, when he is in Superman mode, and lives are at stake every second counts. It's no trouble to me. Besides, I have matching buttons and thread in my sewing kit."

Diana sighed inwardly. She knew Clark was a man adept at most domestic skills and she guessed if he brought his torn shirts for his mother was not because he couldn't do it. It was because she wanted to do it. He always thought about the needs of others before himself. It was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness.

Before she could reply, as if on cue, the sound of Jonathan's truck could be heard rumbling up the driveway.

Diana's head turned. Through the window she could see Clark parking the vehicle.

Martha smiled at her. "Go on. I'll be okay. I know you want be alone with him."

Diana turned to go but before she did she bent and kissed Martha's cheek. She whispered, "No matter what happens, I will never forget all that you've done for me. Thank you."

Martha watched her go with a crinkled brow, even as she touched her cheek.

* * *

Clark saw Diana coming out as he closed the door of the truck. He smiled. "Hey, are you going to fly back soon?"

Diana looked at the sky. It looked to be about four pm by the way the sun was positioned. She reached him and took his hand. "No. I want to spend some time with you."

"Want to go flying?" he suggested.

"What and have you vomit on me?" she retorted.

His brow rose. "If I promise not to vomit on you and just do other things?"

She laughed. "It's tempting. But no…Walk with me a while?"

He nodded. "Sure."

They chose to head towards the woods since Jonathan and the cyborg were in the fields.

As they approached the large red cedars, Clark paused and looked at her with a grin. "Remember that snow ball fight?"

Diana smiled. "How could I forget?"

"You were pretty sneaky, Princess. Using birds was low."

She elbowed him. "No more than you. Stuffing snow down my neck."

"Hey, it was just an excuse to feel you up," he retorted. "I don't know what you were trying to do. Win or something?"

Diana gasped at him in shock and smacked his chest. "Kal!" She laughed as she saw his eyes dancing mischievously and knew he was not being serious. "Stop teasing me."

He caught her hand. "Can't help it. Your face is so delightful when you're at a loss what to say."

They stood now surrounded by wild flowers, under a large oak that cast a cool shade on them. Diana leaned into him and said dulcetly, "You don't have to find any excuse to feel me up now."

Clark's eyes gleamed and he drew her closer. "No, I don't. And I don't know about you, but I've been waiting to do this for a while. The perks of being me is super…pun intended."

They kissed each other, enjoying the taste and feel and smell of the other. The lack of affection for days magnified their desire for each other. The kiss deepened. His body crushed hers. She nibbled the side of his neck. It was one of his most sensitive spots.

Diana's fingers suddenly went under his shirt and moved up his torso to his chest. Clark gasped as her thumbs brushed his nipples.

He broke the kiss and captured her hands swiftly, "Whoa, there…"

She looked up at him and said huskily, "What's wrong? I thought you like that."

"I do. A bit too much. Diana, my father and his cyborg helper is not far off…,"he gritted.

"They can't see us."

"No, but do more of what you're doing to me and they'll feel us," he promised, his eyes smoldered at her.

She whispered breathlessly, "I am tired of waiting for the right time and right place. I don't understand how you can control yourself like this."

He suddenly moved his hand to her bottom and drew her abruptly to him. She felt him pressing into her. She felt his potent male arousal. Their clothing was all that separated them. If they were nude they would be as one. Diana shivered with the sensation and her legs felt a little unsteady as he said low, "Believe me when I say I am barely able to keep it."

She groaned as her forehead rested weakly against his. "I am sorry…it's just that I want you…desperately."

He whispered, "I know. It's taking every ounce of strength I have not to take you right here."

He released her and stepped back. He took some deep breaths to calm himself.

Diana let out a sigh and sank upon a fallen tree trunk. She put her arms around herself. "Then where, Kal?"

"The fortress is the best place. It's safest until we establish how...er…much force our coming together will create. We are not exactly normal…and the last thing I want us to do is cause earthquakes and storms or any kind of disturbance that will make Smallville the subject of seismologists and meteorologists as well as more media."

She gave a weak smile. "I didn't think of that. You are right. So when will we do this? I am free tomorrow. I can meet you at the Fortress."

He sat down and his hand gently covered hers as it rested on the trunk. But he was careful not to sit too close. He said whimsically, "Diana, you're taking all the romance out of this. It's often nicer to be spontaneous about sex as opposed to planning it."

She flushed. "Sorry, Kal. But you know, I don't have a clue about romance."

He had to chuckle. "You may not know much about romance but you sure know how to drive a man crazy with desire."

She blushed. "So do we have a date then?"

He took her hand to his lips. "I would love that but I have a mission to Illoral and leave tonight. I don't get back for a week."

Diana's face fell. "A week? How long have you known this and when were you going to tell me?"

"I was only told today but J'onn and with Billy around I could hardly bring it up and then I sort of got side tracked just now," he replied wryly.

She sighed. "Oh. I see. A week. I will miss you, Kal."

He promised, "When I get back, we'll definitely pick up where we left off today."

She smiled. "I'll hold you to it. What kind of mission is it?"

"Just to help in rebuilding and diplomacy after its war with Thanagar."

She nodded gravely. "Please be careful, Kal. Don't ever take anything for granted. Promise me."

"I always am when I go off world. Don't worry." He got up and reached his hand down to her. She allowed him to gently raise her to her feet.

Diana looked at him with some regret. "I should go and say goodbye to your parents. It's getting late and I have a charity dinner tonight."

He bent and dropped a chaste kiss on her hair. He dared not trust him to kiss her on the mouth again. "I'll see you soon. It'll just be like when we're both caught up with our respective work. A week will fly in no time."

* * *

Diana landed on the roof of the Embassy after five.

She felt bereft.

_I shouldn't care he's going to be away. Hypocrite that I am. I am going to betray him after all…but…_

Diana heard a humming noise behind her and she spun around, ready to take on whatever it was.

Her eyes widened as an aerial disc lost its invisible cloak and Lashina appeared. She jumped off the disc and landed lightly before Diana.

Diana got into a defensive stance, reading to swing her lasso.

Lashina yawned. "Oh really, Princess, I am not here to fight you."

"What do you want, Lashina?" Her blue eyes glowered.

"I am here to give you a little message from my master." Lashina walked around Diana. "He is running out of patience. It has been many weeks since he gave you your ultimatum and you are dragging your heels, Amazon."

She snapped, "I cannot do what he asks just like that. Superman is not stupid and he is very strong. I need to make sure he is at his most vulnerable before I do take action."

"Hmm, take action? That will be interesting to hear what you do to bring him down seeing that your powers of seduction has failed upon him. It was pathetic your attempts in those woods."

Diana face turned a furious red. "You have been spying on me!"

Lashina smirked. "It was funny to see you trying to break him down and him push you away. You have not learned anything worth learning in this rats nest of humanoids, have you?" She leaned in closer and said provocatively, "When he comes to Apokolips I shall enjoy him very much."

Diana's teeth bared and she looked like a tigress about to pounce. "You dare to touch him and I will kill you, I swear it!"

Lashina laughed ruthlessly. "You will have no say there, Amazon. You would have given up all rights to him and I am the head of the Furies. I sample any male coming to the Citadel first."

"Granny…" she countered.

"Granny will not touch this one. Darkseid will ensure that the Kryptonian only gets the best. He will become his greatest soldier and I will finally show him what it is to bed a real woman. Who can show him real pleasure and make him wild with desire? Not one made of dirt," she mocked.

Diana choked and her hands balled in fists.

Lashina waved a finger at her. "Temper, temper. You can't lay a finger on me. Now, tell me, how long do we have to wait?"

Diana gritted. "He is away on a mission off world. But I will get it done when he returns in a week."

"You are confident, Princess. I like that. Let's hope you can." Lashina hopped back on her aerial disc. "I'll see you around, as they say here on Earth." She flew off into the sky, the machine vanishing under its invisible cloak once more.

Diana turned, numb with anger and helplessness, opened the roof door and went in.

* * *

_Author's Note : Sorry for the late update. My Dad was a little under the weather. All is back to normal now. Thanks for your patience._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Queen Hippolyta entered the royal chambers and let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long afternoon session in the Senate and she was ready to have a bath, have her dinner sent to her room and retire early to bed.

She walked into the bedroom and rested her scepter down. She took off her crown and carefully placed it on a velvet cushion and was about to undo the pin that held up her himation. Hippoylta's hands stilled as her eyes widened. Through one of the east windows she could see onto the terrace that led down to her own personal courtyard. Sitting with her back turned to her, on the top step, was Diana.

Hippolyta opened the doors and began in surprise, "Daughter, what are you doing here?"

Diana turned. "Mother…" She looked a little absentminded. "When did you get in?"

"Just now."

Diana rose. "Oh, I did not hear you."

Hippolyta embraced her warmly. "I can see that. What are you doing here, my child? I did not expect to see you and Donna until the end of the month."

"I know but I just…I just wanted to come home for a little while."

Hippolyta drew her inside. "Well, I am happy to see you. You know you can come home anytime." She studied her face. "Are you well, Diana? You look a little distracted."

Diana put on a smile. "I just wanted to see you and my sisters."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh, about fifteen minutes. I flew in an hour ago and have just been flying around."

Hippolyta gestured for her to sit down on the divan. "Well, as you are here will you stay for dinner?"

"I…can't. I have plans with Donna tonight. We are going to see a movie. But I am thirsty."

The Queen smiled and went to a sideboard and poured Diana a goblet of cordial. She passed it to her and sat down beside her. "Here you are. Now, how have you been?"

"Busy. Very busy." Diana was aware of the lasso at her hip. She could not out right lie but she was able to tell some form of the truth that did not contradict the anxieties in her heart.

"So I have heard. You look a little pale though and thinner. Have you been starving yourself?" She touched her hair with a maternal caress.

Diana said lightly, "You sound like Mrs Kent. She thinks I need fattening up as well."

Hippolyta smiled. "Ah, and she would be right. How are Martha and Jonathan Kent doing?"

"Very well. I only saw them a few days ago."

"And Kal-El?"

"He is off world. Away for a week."

Hippolyta smiled a knowing smile. "I think I know why you're not eating enough and looking so wistful. It is his entire fault, no doubt?"

Diana forced a wry smile. "I miss him, yes."

The Queen shook her head ruefully. "Young love. It is rudimentary; a right of passage to pine a little. I take it you two are doing well?"

Diana put down her goblet. "I have no complaints about Kal. He is…wonderful. At times I think he is too good for me."

"Ah, I see. Is this what is bothering you?"

"I...yes."

The Queen studied her carefully. "Hmm, you haven't bedded him yet, have you?"

Diana reddened. "Is it so obvious?"

"To me, yes. But I find it very curious. You are courting for months now. I assumed you would be lovers."

"Kal wanted to wait for the right time. He thinks I need time to adjust to things and us and …"Diana trailed off. She then blurted out. "We will have sex when he gets back in two days."

Hippolyta rubbed her back gently. "And you are worried about this?"

"I may disappoint him, mother," she whispered, dropping her eyes. _If only she knew the truth…_

"I think Kal-El sounds like he would be a considerate and gentle lover, especially seeing how he has been giving you time and space. Many men are not like that. They push for intimacy all too quickly and sometimes that is all a relationship is defined by. And it usually ends in it failure. But the relationship that is built on trust, patience and consideration has a greater chance of enduring."

Diana nodded. "I know. I…Mother, did you love Heracles?"

Hippolyta's eyes flickered with a little regret. "Perhaps not. I barely knew him long enough to love him. But he was handsome and virile and I responded to that. I wanted him and it seemed mutual. He was a good lover too. Very experienced. He had bedded scores of women in his time so he knew how to give pleasure. When you have lived as long as I have younger, inexperienced men are like children before you…but Heracles was confident and strong and he was Zeus' seed. I suppose after years and years of being a revered Queen it was refreshing to meet a man who was arrogant enough to pursue me and show he wanted me."

"When he betrayed you how did you feel?"

"Enraged and humiliated. But mostly guilty for my part in the pain meted out to our people. If I had loved him, I think my heart would have broken. I am fortunate to have kept my sanity and objectivity. Sadly our Bana sisters did not back then."

Diana felt her heart contract. She put her hand to her chest as if it hurt.

Hippolyta saw the shimmer in her eyes and put her arm around her. "Dear child, do not look so upset. I was able to move on. Life is never stagnant and we all must grow and learn and to do that we make mistakes. You and Kal-El are young and have a long life ahead of you and you will make mistakes but never fear it. And this might be the most happy and innocent of times in your courtship. Enjoy it and enjoy him."

Diana embraced her and asked over her shoulder, "You forgave Heracles…how easy was that?"

Hippolyta replied, "It was easy to forgive. It is never easy to forget. I have never trusted myself with another romantically since then. The stakes are too high for me now. My greatest care is this nation. But you, Diana, you have a chance to forge a different path."

Diana drew back. She looked at her mother wistfully. "Forge my own path. Sometimes it is not as easy as that." She sighed and got up. "I must go now."

Hippolyta rose but kept hold of her hand. "Diana, you are strong. Never underestimate yourself. Like Jonathan Kent said, you faced hell and survived it. You are a miracle and you are Wonder Woman."

She forced a smile and kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you."

"Gods speed and tell Donna I send my love."

Diana nodded and flew out of the open window. Hippolyta watched her until she vanished and sighed. Diana was a grown woman. She was nearly twenty five years old now. She had to fight her own battles. But Gods, it was hard to not try to take charge and keep her and Donna blanketed from all ills. She had to have faith that her daughter would indeed find her own place in the world.

* * *

Hermes watched her as she flew.

"We cannot let this happen," he growled.

Athena said, "I feel the same, Hermes. But in my heart I know we must allow Diana to do this herself. Zeus…"

"Zeus cares for nothing that threatens his power," he snapped.

Aphrodite looked at him in some surprise. Hermes had always been unswervingly loyal to Zeus. "Hermes, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgment. Zeus will punish you severely for insubordination."

Hermes stood looking rigidly at Diana. He knew that. Zeus was brutal when his will was crossed.

Athena said gravely, "There are many who face bad situations in this world. Diana is not the only one and how would your intervention stop Apokolips from destroying innocents?"

"I have watched over that girl for eleven years…Protected her. How can any of you understand how I feel when you never had much to do with her? How can I stand by and watch her taint herself willingly and give up the Kryptonian to that monster? That alone changes everything."

"She saves the Earth," began Aphrodite. "Darkseid will spare the Earth."

"She condemns the Universe," he replied.

"Hermes…you can't …She needs to resolve this alone. You cannot interfere in her free will," began Athena, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Hermes clenched his hand around his staff. He gritted, "I won't…Do not fear about me. But I will be damned if I stand around to watch Diana do this."

He vanished.

Athena and Aphrodite looked at each other with real sorrow.

* * *

As the days drew closer for Clark's returned Diana began to feel more and more stressed. Outwardly she showed little emotion but she spent a lot of time working. When she had free time she spent it in the gym or simulation room in the Watchtower. She even had difficulty sleeping. Donna put it down to her missing Clark and even teased her unmercifully about it.

The day he was supposed to arrive she was on active Justice League duty. She had just come back from a mission with Dinah and before they could decide what they were about to do, Flash rushed over to them.

"Hey, there, Wonder Woman," he interrupted their discussion, with a wave and smile.

"Hello, Flash."

"Please, call me Wally," he entreated.

Diana gave him an absent look. "Yes, Wally?"

"How are you doing?"

"What?"

"What do you want, Wally?" intercepted Dinah. "Can't you see we're talking?"

Wally gave her a hurt look. "Hey, I was just making small talk. You know I hardly see Diana these days, being on opposite shifts. "He looked at Diana with a hopeful smile. "I just hope you're okay. I know Blue is away and you might be worried but he's due back today. Mission was a success. J'onn got a call from him to say so."

Diana forced a smile. "Yes, I know. I was there and spoke to Kal myself."

"Oh yeah. So you were…Um,your sister doing okay?"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, here we go."

Wally gave Dinah an annoyed look. "Do you always commentate when Diana is speaking?"

Dinah narrowed her eyes at him and was about to retort when Diana stepped between them. "My sister is fine, Wally. Is there something you want or need from her?"

Wally blinked at her bluntness and blushed. "We-ll…uhh…I just wanted to know if she is okay."

Diana nodded. "She is fine. I shall tell her you asked after her. Now if you excuse me, I need to go do something."

She left them and Dinah looked at Wally cynically after she was out the room. "You want to hit on her sister now?"

"I don't want to hit on her sister. I want to make sure Princess Donna is alright."

"Same difference. You know Diana will break you in two if you mess about with Donna."

"Hey, give the guy a break," said a vibrant voice from behind.

Dinah turned and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Flash exclaimed, "Dudes, you're back!"

The two Green Lanterns, John Stewart and Hal Jordan, were walking out of the conference room with the Martian Manhunter. J'onn smiled at them, said a quick hello and continued on out of the room.

Hal and John came up to them.

Hal smiled at them warmly, his eyes lingering on Dinah. "Yeah, we're back from Oa and were giving J'onn a run down. So, what's this I'm hearing, Dinah, you giving poor Wally a hard time over asking a girl out?"

Dinah folded her arms. "It's not any girl, it's Diana's sister."

"Oh." He looked at Wally. "You're aiming high."

John grinned, "Wally has been crushing over Princess Donna for weeks."

Hal commented, "Well, she's cute and you know, Wally, you like a girl, you need to ask her out."

Wally fidgeted with his feet. "You think she would say yes, guys?"

"You won't know until you ask. I certainly would ask any woman out if I were interested in them."

Wally let out a little sigh and gave Dinah a vexed look. "Thing is I was kinda fishing for Diana to say she would invite me to something or the other so I could be in the same room with Donna. I could hardly go to Washington for no reason at all, right?"

Hal folded his arms and smiled. "Come on, Wally, get creative. I'm sure you can find some excuse to drop by at the Embassy. And, Dinah, you should be a little more encouraging to poor Wally. "

Dinah said crossly, "Wally crushes on a different woman every week. When the Amazons come at him with their swords, you guys can shield him with your rings."

Hal laughed. "You're way too uptight these days, Dinah. How's Ollie?"

"I don't know. We're on opposite shifts. I haven't seen him for weeks now."

Hal frowned. "You haven't seen…? What's going on, Dinah?"

She said bluntly, "We broke up, Hal. You ought to know why. Everyone knows why. I had enough."

He looked genuinely sorry. "Oh. I'm sorry." He reached down and touched her shoulder. "Really."

Dinah looked up at him and she sighed. It meant a lot to her. "I know." Her hand rested on his.

John coughed. They looked up and colored a little. Dinah said hastily, "I need to go and um, freshen up. Catch you guys later."

Hal watched her go and said in some surprise, "Wow. She and Ollie are over? You knew about this?"

John shrugged. "I knew things were not going too well. They were sniping at each other a lot. I kinda am not too surprised."

"It's like the end of an era. For as long as I knew Dinah she was with Ollie. You know, Ollie is my friend and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him but I'm glad she dumped him. She's beautiful and smart and deserves a guy who can treat her with the respect and love she deserves."

John gave him an elbow in the side. "Well, that sure ain't you, flyboy!"

Hal normally would have laughed but this time he didn't.

* * *

Diana felt wired. Instead of going to shower and get something to eat she went to the simulation room. She needed to burn off some energy and keep her mind off Clark.

She selected a program and was soon transported into a barren landscape that looked like Mars and was facing off with two White Martian simulations based on the leaders known as Protex and Primaid . As a team, the White Martians proved challenging because they had most of J'onn's powers.

"Thank Hera, you don't have telepathy, "she muttered as she landed heavily on her back, her sword skittering from her. She shook her head from the double punch by the two aliens. She grabbed her sword, flew back up and went for Primaid who came at her with her tail. Diana took her jabs and stabs on her bracelet and the blade. She ducked and somersaulted and landed behind her in the air and kicked her in the spine. Protex appeared before her and grabbed her by the hair. Diana felt his talons digging into her skull. She twisted and went under his arm and flipped him over her head. She slashed her sword across his back for good measure. He toppled to the floor with a bellow. Diana landed on him and kept his head to the ground with her foot. She raised her sword. Primaid phased in behind her. Diana stabbed Protex in the back swiftly and sent the blade under her arm to stab Primaid in the stomach.

The two simulations suddenly blurred and the red sands vanished.

"Simulation over," said a robotic female voice. "Would you like another simulation uploaded, Wonder Woman?"

Diana pointed her blade down and put her hand to her neck. She had been going at it for over an hour and she was sweating. She was considering whether to ask for another program when out of the corner of her eyes she caught a flash of red and blue.

She felt her heart lurch. He was standing in the viewing gallery, arms folded across his chest, looking down at her.

"Kal…?" she whispered.

The robotic voice repeated her question. Diana shook her head and said, "No."

"Simulation program off."

Diana looked up at the gallery again only to see he was not there. She spun around to see the doors opening. He was coming towards her. His eyes were gleaming and there was a warm almost sensual smile on his lips.

"Kal…" she swallowed. She had not expected him so soon.

She felt Clark's hands on her arms and he was drawing her to him with a drawl that sent her pulses races, "You and I have a date; am I right?"

Diana's hand braced against his chest as she recognized the look of desire in his eyes as the other dropped the sword with a clatter. _Gods, I'm not ready yet_…_I need to think…I…_

He brushed her parted lips with his own and she shivered as his breath caressed her ear and he whispered, "Well, Diana? To the Fortress?"

She put some inches between them and began, "I am all sweaty and I need to wash first…"

"So do I," he replied huskily and claimed her lips with his. It was a possessive and demanding kiss. If she had been trying to manipulate the situation to suit her plan he was making it very hard now for her to think straight much less find the means to weaken him and deliver him up to Apokolips. He was taking charge and Diana recognized she could be in danger of losing control of the situation. Clark was ambushing her. He was calling her bluff. She was the one always pushing him for it to come to this and now he was here and suddenly it was going to happen.

And Aphrodite, she had missed him… His voice. His touch. His smell. His kisses and caresses. She did not expect she would feel so confused. Passion for him was tearing at her.

"I am still on active duty for the next couple of hours and…I still have a report to write…"

"I spoke to J'onn. He will not call us out unless he needs to…We have the next twenty four hours to our selves."

She groaned as his hand cupped her bottom and pressed her into him. His kiss was almost ruthless in their need to taste her; her lips felt almost bruised. Her heart raced and she felt his lips at her throat.

"We can remedy our dilemma together," he murmured.

Diana was aware of them somehow going past the others to take the teleporter to the Arctic. If anyone thought to even stop and say hello they could not. They were gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

They were soon standing on an Arctic shelf, ice and snow around them. It was night and the winds were howling and the gusts of snow almost blinding. Diana was aware of floating down with him to something that looked a citadel of ice and crystals. They then floated up a winding, dark path between rows of stalactites and stalagmites to come before what looked like a hear wall of ice.

Clark emitted a low whistle and suddenly they were envelope in a warm, purple glow and they were allowed to pass through and stand before huge metal doors. Clark punched in a code and his body was scanned.

A voice said, "Subject scanned. Kal-El of Krypton. Enter."

The doors went up and they were inside the vast citadel.

"Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude," he whispered and scooped her up in his arms.

As they floated in, Diana could see that the inside was a combination of metal and crystal . She could see two large figures, male and female, carved in granite holding up a large sphere. There were large automated sentinels and monitors.

A floating robot came towards them.

"Master Kal-El, you are back," it began.

"Not now, Keelex," he answered and moved swiftly with Diana.

She began, "Who?"

"You'll get the tour later," he promised.

They entered what she could only see to be his bed chamber. It was as pristine as everything with touches of his heritage in the stylized S, alien hieroglyphs and crystals woven into the architecture. She saw a patchwork cover folded at the end of the metal frame bed and the plain white cotton sheets hinted Ma had some influence here. There were also little Clark Kent touches like books and magazines, a photo frame with his parents, a CD player, laundry hamper and a built-in closet that was partly opened and she could see normal clothes.

"How long did this take you to build, Kal?"

"Over time it took a few years building and adding extensions. It was only ice and crystals at first. A little too clinical and cold, I guess. I decided it needed a touch of Earth to balance it out. I have many more rooms but this one is what we both need now," he replied as they floated into the adjoining bath and shower room.

He landed and placed her down. Diana looked at him. He must have picked up on her anxiety as he stroked her cheek and said gently, "If you don't feel like you want to…I'll understand…"

Diana swallowed. "No. I want this." She recalled Lashina's taunting and began painfully, "But Kal…I don't know…"

"I know." He drew her close and his mouth claimed hers hungrily.

* * *

Clark's lids jerked open the moment the sun rose in the Arctic. His body could feel its pull and he could see the light in the round portal above them. He shifted and felt something burrowed against him. He looked down and his eyes softened. Diana's face was half hidden in the pillow and his shoulder, her hands tucked under her chest and the sheet was half way draped over them both from the waist down. She was sleeping heavily. Very gently he sat up and studied her. Marveled at her face and the curves of the body he had come to know the night before. She was beautiful and desirable even as she slept. He was tempted to take her into his arms and kiss her awake. But there was almost a troubled pout on her lips and her lashes often twitched. She looked vulnerable and as if she was dreaming. He gently touched her hair and his lips brushed a light kiss on her shoulder.

He got up and went to the bathroom; picked up their strewn uniforms and swiftly brushed his teeth, shaved, showered and changed into a tee shirt and jeans. He had chores to do.

He floated down the long corridor and headed for the room that was at the center of the Fortress. This chamber was made up of crystals and there was an ordered outcrop of crystals that looked like an altar in the middle. It was the original core of the fortress until he expanded it. Now it was where he came to interact with the hologram that was the consciousness of his father. It was a consciousness that Clark had needed in the early days. It had taught him about his heritage and powers. But in the end it was only an AI and it could not give him the emotional growth he wanted and needed. That came from his earth parents and his life as a man and hero. But it had never shied from telling him what it felt he needed to do. It often did provide a kind of clinical objectivity that no longer angered or baffled him. That he wanted to hear. That he often needed to hear to keep him as balanced as Ma and Pa.

"Jor-El."

"Kal-El."

"You know why I am here?"

"You have come to ask my thoughts on this new woman you have brought here."

"Yes."

"What would you have me say, Kal-El? That I approve?"

"No, father. I just wanted you to know."

"I do know. At least you have chosen a woman who can endure your physiology. There will be no need to maintain control as with the two terrans you last pursued and no demands to be made human."

Clark grimaced as he recalled his previous encounters and arguments with Jor-El about Lana and Lois. "Er, yeah."

"Be mindful that when you give yourself to baser instincts you make yourself vulnerable, Kal-El."

Clark said dryly, "Yes, father, we have been through this. It is a sacrifice I am prepared to make for this woman."

"Her name is Diana. She is an Amazon Princess. She is Immortal and blessed by Gods. I hope you do not live to regret that sacrifice."

"She has given me much, Father, in return. I cannot give this up. I feel a sense of belonging I have never done when I am with her. I can relate to her. I feel desire for her. I…" he paused and then said firmly, "love her."

"Then you have made up your mind. There is nothing left to say."

Jor-El's face faded.

Clark stood staring at the empty space above the crystals and he repeated softly, "I love her."

* * *

Diana opened her eyes. She let out a long sigh as she turned on her back and tried to remember where she was. She could see the ceiling of the Fortress and the light coming from the high portal indicated that it was no longer night. Diana looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It said 10:23 am.

She heaved up onto her elbows and looked around. It was mid-morning_._ She had slept in longer than usual.

Diana sat up and the cotton sheet slid down to her waist. She looked at the dent in pillow next to her. She could smell his scent. It was everywhere. It was even branded on her own skin. She shivered as flashes of memory came to her.

Where was he?

She sat up and threw off the sheet. As she did she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror of his closet. She closed her eyes to it. She did not want to see herself. She looked around and saw her uniform folded neatly on a chair with her tiara, bracelets and lasso stacked neatly on it. Her boots were leaning against a wall. He must have plucked them off the floor of the bathroom. At least that was where she last remembered leaving them. She saw his robe hanging on a hook and she pulled it on.

Gods, she felt strange. The night before was as if she had dreamed it. But as she tied the sash of the robe at her waist she could almost see and feel his lips and hands on her flesh. It had been heady and she could not stop herself if she had tried. She had seen males rut with females in front of her in the brothels of Apokolips and the Elite even mate with the Furies in their quarters. There had been no grace or dignity to it there. No tenderness or care. Just carnality and lust. But Clark, he had been deliberate and gentle even amid his passion. He knew that even though she was not naïve, she needed his patience and consideration.

Diana buried her face in her hands. She recalled the intense sensations and the heightened arousal and pleasure he had built up in her and then the pain of being joined with him. She didn't think it would always hurt that way. At least that was what she read and heard. It got better the more one did the act. But Clark had not pressed her. She had been worn out physically and emotionally and he had held her close, stroking her hair and the length of her spine as she fell asleep.

"Oh Gods, how…?" Her voice choked to a halt as she remembered he could hear a cell divide. Diana swallowed.

She needed to find him.

Time was running out.

* * *

Clark was in the menagerie watering and feeding the animals. He heard the whir of Keelex and the gentle footsteps of Diana.

He turned with a smile to see her.

Keelex announced, "Here he is, Mistress Diana."

Diana looked at the robot. "Thank you."

Clark said, "I see you two met."

"Yes, Keelex found me wandering."

"She was in the control room," Keelex said. "I told her that was off limits to all but you."

Diana explained, "I'm sorry. I thought since everything was monitored with cameras I might see where you were in this vast place. The Fortress is very large, Kal."

Clark nodded. "It's easy to get lost." He patted the pair of strange looking mammals he was feeding, uttered some strange words to them and came out of the enclosure.

He looked at Keelex. "Keelex , you may go. I will show Mistress Diana around now."

Keelex said, "Affirmative." He hovered away.

Clark closed the distance between him and Diana. "You okay?" he asked.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. He was looking at her with real warmth and affection. "I am."

"Slept well?" His eyes seemed to twinkle a little.

She blushed. "Yes. You should have wakened me though."

"You seemed tired. I thought it best you rest."

She murmured, "Well, I am well rested."

A large, warm hand cupped her left cheek, his thumb brushed her jawline. "So…"

She moistened her lips and whispered, "So…"

"Last night…Was it…?" There was a question in his eyes. Seeking her approval? Her consent? Her answer?

Diana looked at him a little taken back that he would even want to ask. She could only reach up and press her lips to his in response. Clark drew her close and returned the kiss.

A moment later, he lifted his head and asked softly, "How about some breakfast? You must be hungry."

She smiled. "I am a little but could I have that tour you promised me?" She looked at the animals in curiosity. "These creatures are nothing that I have ever seen."

He took her hand. "Sure. I guess we can start here."

* * *

The next hour was devoted to him showing her the whole Fortress. Diana was curious and interested in everything and her sharp mind was absorbing everything. She was fascinated by the menagerie and the adjoining green house. She realized that he was very much a collector of not only animals and plants but rocks and ornaments and artifacts from different cultures.

They visited the control room, the kitchen, the guest rooms, gym, infirmary, a laboratory and even the chamber where he interacted with Jor-El. The latter was silent as he told Diana about his heritage and how the Fortress came into being.

She looked around in some awe. "These crystals were the catalyst? Hera, that is amazing. The hologram knows everything that goes on in the Fortress?"

"Yes."

"It is like a security system?"

"Not really. I have a computer network and sentinels for that. This is like a repository of knowledge and a simulation area if you will. It is conscious about what is going on but I control where and when."

Diana looked relieved. "Thank Hera, I was worried that it…it was looking when we…in your room…"

He chuckled. "I made sure especially that part of the Fortress is private. You don't have to worry that my father's hologram was watching us while we had sex."

They flew out of the chamber and headed down another corridor. "So, how secure are you here?" she queried casually.

"The Fortress is impregnable."

She kept her eyes focused to the front as she mused casually, "It is?"

"Yes. Nothing can destroy it from the outside. It can only be destroyed from the inside. It can't be breached by any satellites or any spying devices. The Kryptonian crystals have properties to deflect and shield this place. Even if a bug is placed inside the signal will be scrambled."

Diana colored a bit at that. "That's handy. What about Gods? Or magical beings. Can it blind them?"

Clark said crisply, "Gods are often races that have evolved to their highest potential. Krypton was like that. No, Diana, no God can see here. Neither magical beings."

She looked around. "Can this place be physically breached?"

"It can but it has many security protocols that make it difficult to do so."

"I see." They stopped before a room and he began punching in codes in a panel on the side of a large door.

"Kal…"

"Mmmm?" He glanced back at her.

"I…nothing. Where are we going now?"

"My armory. You said you wanted to see everything, right?'

She looked at him a little startled but nodded. "Right."

Her eyes widened as they entered a huge chamber that showed off many different kinds of weapons he had gathered through out his lifetime. There were guns, canons, rays, robots, swords, whips, maces, bows and arrow, snares, explosive devices ;all were high tech and mostly alien.

Diana looked at them with interest. Some she knew quite well, having been a space traveler herself. She engaged him in conversation about the newer ones and showed that she had a great understanding of weaponry.

Clark brought a laser sword to her and she smiled as she flicked it on and moved around with it. "It's a fine weapon. It cuts cleanly. But it lacks the elegance of the beaten metal and magic of my mother's sword."

Clark pulled a face. Diana looked at him. "I know that look. You don't like when I talk about magic…"

"That and hearing you talk about using swords for lethal force."

She switched off the laser. She fitted it back in its holder. "Does it bother you what I did in the past, Kal?"

"A little." He put his hand up when she looked to protest. "I know most of it was not your doing and you were brain washed. But you are not now and if I am honest I feel uncomfortable knowing you are not averse to using lethal force."

She sighed. "Kal…not all of us have your abilities."

"I know that. I'm not condemning you. I'm just saying I think there are other options first."

"As do I and I truly have tried to follow that but sometimes you have to put a beast down." She tilted her head at him. "Have you never thought to use a weapon?"

"No."

She grimaced. "Well, you are like a living weapon yourself."

He said gravely, "Yes and it's not even funny thinking about it."

Diana turned to inspect a sentinel. "I know. The thought of your going rogue or controlled by another is something that is worrying. But then how likely is that to happen? You have no real known weakness other than a vulnerability to magic and red sun radiation. They do not affect your overall brain function and Kryptonian physiology so I really do not see them as a threat to someone as shrewd and skilled as you. It must be strange to know that there is not much out there to harm you."

He gave her a grim look and took her arm. He led her to a metallic case. He tapped in a code and the top flipped open. Lying on single tier stand was something that looked like a dagger. The hilt she could see was of a silver metal and the holder like obsidian. The length of the actual blade seemed no more than six inches long and narrowed to a thin point.

"What is it?"

"It's the only known substance that can weaken and kill me."

Diana looked confused. "A dagger can kill you?"

"No. The blade that the dagger is made out of. I can't even draw it as exposure begins to weaken me and absorption over a protracted period of time can kill me. It was forged from a mineral ore from my home planet. A rare and radioactive substance that could only be found in Krpyton's core called kryptonite. When it exploded the ore came with the meteor shower that brought me to earth. The hilt is made of a strong off world metal and the holder is made of lead. Lead is the only known substance, as you know, I cannot see through and it acts like a barrier to kryptonite. Over the years I and a couple of allies have searched for any known samples that came to earth and destroyed them."

"Bruce and J'onn?" she surmised softly.

"Yes. Bruce's help has been invaluable in that he has been able to hunt down anything on the black market and J'onn, with his ties to the government and police, has been on top of any thing that may point to the discovery of the ore."

"But why are you keeping this and who made a dagger out of it?"

"I kept back a sample of the rock and commissioned Bruce to forge the dagger and a ring. He carries the ring and the dagger is here. He and J'onn can access the dagger if need be. I know I can count on Bruce to use them if he has to."

She looked genuinely surprised. "You have done this should you go rogue?"

"Yes."

"But why the dagger? Surely the ring would be enough to weaken you…?"

"In case I need to be put down."

"Oh. That is extreme."

"I know the thought is a daunting one but we must be prepared for any eventuality."

"Kal, why are you showing me this?"

"You said sometimes a beast needs to be put down. If the time comes and Bruce couldn't do it, I hope you would be able to do what needs to be done too." His blue eyes looked into hers meaningfully.

Diana paled. She suddenly turned away. "Kal…I…don't …I…"

His hands rested on her shoulders and she closed her eyes. He said gently, "You're distressed. I didn't mean to upset you."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "It …I…it is a lot to take in. I don't know if I could do that."

"I trust you to do the right thing, Diana."

She felt the need to leave the room. She pulled from him. Her deceit was making her feel stifled. "Kal, I need time to think about that. Can we take a break now? I am hungry…"

He nodded. "Sure. I guess we should."

They floated out the armory.

"Diana, I did not mean to upset you," he repeated as the doors slide shut behind them

She turned and forced a smile. "You haven't. You just took me by surprise. I need to think about what you are asking. Before I eat, I think I need to take a shower first. May I?"

He nodded. "Sure. You go ahead and I'll prepare something for you."

* * *

Diana sat next to Clark at the breakfast bar in the kitchen as she tried to finish up the delicious meal he had done for her. He had eaten upon rising and spent the time now watching her eat while he drank a glass of juice. She was wearing one of his white cotton shirts that came up to her mid thigh and her hair was still damp from her shower. He was all too conscious she was completely naked under it.

He tried not to stare at her too much and allow her to eat in peace. It had not slipped him that she was looking a littler thinner since arriving home and he noted she was picking at her food. But he said nothing. Now was not the time to lecture. He tried to keep it light by playing catch up with her, finding out how her week had been and telling her about his mission.

She put down her empty tea cup and said, "That was lovely, Kal. Thank you for making it for me."

Clark did not comment on the half eaten omelet and hash browns. "Glad you liked it."

She rose. "Let me help you clear up."

He shook his head. "No. You're my guest. I'll do it. It will take me minutes."

She watched as he took up her tray and carried it to the sink and emptied the leftovers in the garbage disposal.

She folded her arms and gazed at him as he floated around the kitchen. She asked softly, "So what do we do the rest of the day?"

He began to wash the frying pan and dirty dishes in a blur. "Do you want to go flying?

"No."

"We could go to Smallville. I know Ma and Pa would love to see us."

"No."

"What then? A movie? Museum? I know the Met is having a really good exhibition on the Ottoman Empire that you might like…"

"No, Kal. I want to stay in."

Clark turned instantly as he heard her voice become huskier. The invitation was in her eyes and her body language.

Clark tossed the drying cloth and came to her. He circled an arm about her waist yanked her close. He murmured, "You want to stay in? To finish our tour?"

She felt his thigh wedge between hers and the roughness of his jeans brushed against her intimately. She gasped, "Is there anywhere… that you… have not shown me?"

"The core transformer… and generator and… the underground lake and tunnel," he replied and his hand lifted the tail of his shirt to cup her bare bottom and he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. "Do you want to see it?"

Diana groaned against his mouth and whispered, "No. Just take me to your bed."

He scooped her up in his arms and blurred with her to the bedroom, making Keleex spin out of orbit on the corridor in surprise.

* * *

She watched him above her.

Awe. Wonder. Lust.

She gasped as his body moved over hers, plunging in and out of her, his hands braced on either side of them, as she dug her nails convulsively into his back. Sweat was finally beading his skin. It mingled with her already glistening flesh and dampened the sheets beneath them. The bed trembled. The titanium alloy frame was threatening to buckle. It was their fifth coupling in the last three hours. This time there had been no languid exploration or slow drawn out passion.

This time it was greedier and more demanding. The pain of her first encounter had long diminished after their second time together and Clark had come to the realization that she was not some porcelain doll that he had to treat as if she would break; she could endure his passion. She had never expected it would feel so good in her wildest dreams. And it would have been all that she could have ever wanted were it not for the voice in her head.

_I am willing to make this our last and final foray. I will leave the Earth and your loved ones alone…I just want one man. That is my desire and my decree. I do not need to go back on it if I am getting what I want."_

Clark's eyes held hers. Jaw tense. Breathing ragged. There was that pale, red glow on the outer edges of his irises. She moaned as he bent to her throat and breasts once more. Diana's hands raked his locks and she arched her back as his tongue and lips laved and suckled the aching tight buds. He moved back to capture her mouth once more and this time she rolled with him. She was on top of him. She raised her head and looked down upon him and moaned as the sensations intensified as he dug his fingers into her hips and thrust upwards. Her body felt like it was on fire and the tension was building to an unbearable peak. Her body was about to snap at anytime.

Diana bent down and damp tendrils brushed his cheeks and she gasped, "Kal…wait…wait…"

His hands stilled and he waited. She closed her eyes to regain control. Her eyes opened to see him watching her.

He rasped, "I'm waiting."

She gulped as she raised herself over him and she braced her hands on his chest. Her voice was throaty. "Let me…I want to…"

She moved slowly, rhythmically, experimentally, remembering the sinuous movements of the females she would often see in the brothels on Apokolips. She could hear him groan with pleasure.

He gritted his teeth. She was a fast learner.

The sight of her beautiful body above his nearly undid him.

The bed screeched dangerously.

His hands could not stay still for long. They trailed up her thighs, spanned her waist and cupped her swaying breasts. Diana whimpered as he kneaded them and raised his torso off the bed and his chest crushed hers. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair and he drew her head down for a feverish kiss.

They were floating off the bed. Bodies entwined and arching. Jolting the air around them.

One final thrust from Clark and Diana felt her body convulse. She cried out, raking her nails across his back. Marking his skin. He shuddered and followed her to completion, capturing her lips with his own and absorbing her cries.

They fell upon the sheets, both panting, catching their breaths. The bed groaned from their weight but it just about held up.

She looked up at him, even as he still was inside her. His skin glistened and his hair and forelock clung to his brow. He bent to kiss her lips.

He gently moved so she was cuddled against his chest. Diana closed her eyes and laid with him in silence as their hearts slowed down. She pretended to fall asleep. Eventually she could feel the tension leave him as he relaxed and his breathing changed. He was asleep.

Diana lay quietly. She was emotionally and physically drained. She longed to give herself up to sleep too but time was slipping away from her. They would be waiting. It was now or never. She bit her lip.

Her conscience berated her. _ Tell him…He said nothing could see into the Fortress…It would scramble the signal of the chip…_

Logic stopped her. _You tell him and Darkseid will exact such a vengeance…You made your deal with the devil…You cannot go back on it without bloodshed. Is that what you want?_

Very gently she lifted the arm from around her waist and she slipped out of his embrace. Her legs shook a little as she stood up and she looked down at him. She had to rein in her emotions.

She steadied her hands and heart. It was like preparing for battle. She needed to be stoic and controlled. The consummate warrior. She reached down for the shirt she had worn earlier and threw it on. She had seconds to do this. One wrong move… and it would be over. She looked at her lasso. She thought she would have to use it on him. But now she had something else. Her shrewd probing had born fruit. She had something that would bring him to his knees.

She floated backwards to the bathroom and slipped inside. She went to the sink and built-in shelving unit. She knelt down to grope behind the shelves. She held the kryptonite dagger in its lead holder.

When he had gone to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her, she had not gone straight to his room to shower. She had detoured to the armory. Stealthy and swift. Careful to avoid Keelex. Which had been easy since she had remarkable evasive skills as an Amazon and ex Fury. While Clark had been punching the codes in, she had taken care to look over his shoulder and memorize the combinations of the armory and the metal box to access the dagger.

His weakness at not detecting lead lined substances was in her favor. He did not even know that the dagger was only several yards away from them while they mated. Diana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She put the dagger behind her back and she floated out of the bathroom.

Very carefully Diana floated to his side of the bed. She looked down at him as she carefully knelt beside him. He slept on his back, an arm behind him head.

She only had to aim at a part of his anatomy whereby there was no vital organ and it would debilitate him long enough so she could get to the mother box and get him to Apokolips.

Diana felt her hands begin to sweat.

Her right hand shook as she moved her fingers around the hilt to pull the blade from the lead holder.

She hesitated.

Time was running out.

Her heart began to flutter.

He was going to hear it.

She needed to do it now.

She had micro seconds.

But her hands seemed unable to obey.

Clark's eyes opened.

The color drained out of her cheeks and she sucked in her breath.

But he did not move to stop her and she knew he easily could have grappled with her and knocked the dagger out of her hands.

Instead he looked at her, his blue eyes enigmatic, and he asked calmly, "What are you waiting for, Diana?."

* * *

_Author's Note: In this story kryptonite is a rare substance and unlike comics , TV and movies, everyone and their mother do not know nor have access to it. To even find it would be a coup for any villain. If there was kryptonite around, I think Superman and only select members of the JLA would know of it. They would do their utmost to search out and destroy most of it and __of course Superman would be the one to make the contingency plans should he go rogue and becomes unstoppable._  


_This was a very challenging chapter for me and I hoped I managed to get the emotions and the underlying tensions across. Thanks for the reviews.  
_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Three Weeks Before

Superman flew back from the Watchtower with a smile on his face. The voting had been close but the ayes had it. Diana was to be recruited to the Justice League and Black Canary was to be her preceptor. He couldn't wait to see Diana's face when he told her. She seemed a little subdued when she had left the satellite. He did not think she would expect to see him so late but his eyes were already picking out her Embassy even as he broke the atmosphere.

Her bedroom light was on. He flew towards it as if it were a beacon. He could easily even see into the building and her room itself but he always made a conscious effort not to invade anyone's privacy unless it was called for. And Diana was no exception despite desiring and caring for her.

He was floating above the building and as he descended to her window, his sensitive ears couldn't help but hear her voice. It was low and almost desperate.

"I can't do this…"

"Can't do what?" he found himself asking.

* * *

Two Weeks Before

"_Kal…"_

_Clark opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled. She was with him in bed. She was above him. Her eyes were full of desire. It was finally going to happen. They were going to make love._

_Her lips were upon his and his hands were lost in her raven tresses. She smelled glorious. She felt glorious. He could actually reciprocate in holding her. It felt so right._

_He felt her pepper kisses along his neck, down to his chest, and her warm mouth closed around his nipple._

"_Rao…," he groaned and closed his eyes._

_There was a scream of pain. It was from his lips._

_When he opened his eyes, he could see a green blade being driven into his chest._

His eyes flew open and he sat up in bed. Filmed in perspiration.

The dream. That dream. Of four years ago. It had come back again.

"Freud would have a field day with that one," he muttered and got out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom and went to the sink. He splashed water on his face. It had felt real. It was as vivid as anything his mind could conjure. He had sweated as if his body had been subjected to real kryptonite. Why would he dream something so disturbing? Again. He had only just left Diana after having their making out interrupted by Donna. So he could understand why he would dream of intimacy with her but…her trying to kill him?

_I'm not Bruce. I don't see relationships and commitment as dire to everything I stand for…It makes no sense…_

He walked back out to his bedroom and made his way to the living room. He couldn't sleep anymore. He went to the kitchen to brew some coffee. He would work on his story. But his mind drifted. His eidetic memory began to piece events and conversations with Diana. Little things. That seemed insignificant…suddenly were not.

He felt that strange tickle at the back of his neck as he took his mug of coffee and sat before his computer screen.

Hermes's looked at him from above. Bolts of awareness sparked in his mind.

Clark sat back with a grim look. "Something is not right," he muttered.

* * *

Superman looked at the Martian Manhunter and Batman as they took a seat in the empty conference room of the JLA satellite.

J'onn noted his grave expression. "You wanted to speak to us, Clark?"

"Yes."

Batman studied his whole body language. Something was wrong. He was asked, "What is it, Clark?"

"Something's up with Diana."

"What?" Batman frowned.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Something is going on."

"Could you clarify what you mean by that, Clark? It is a little vague," replied J'onn, a little bemused. "Did something happen?"

His brow crinkled. He could not tell them about the dream. For one, Bruce would scoff at it and J'onn would not see the point. Dreams were not scientific. "I…Nothing happened exactly. I just know something is wrong and she's not telling me."

Batman leaned back and said mockingly, "Something is wrong? Your girlfriend is keeping secrets? So that's your grounds for call this meeting? Now who's doing the paranoia?"

He turned and said grimly, "I'm not joking, Bruce. She's preoccupied, she's losing weight, and I can see this…helplessness on her face at times that she tries to hide from me…Maybe someone who isn't as attuned to her as I am would miss it but I know something is wrong. I can pick up a change in heart beat and respiration. I can see when pupils dilate, when neurons fire, I can smell chemical changes...Bruce, nothing escapes me if I don't want it to."

Batman stared at his friend in some surprise. It was rare Clark even spoke about his abilities like this. It reminded Batman that no matter great a detective he was, there were some things that Clark did effortlessly and no one should underestimate him. "Maybe being an Ambassador and hero isn't living up to her expectations. Maybe she wants to go back home. Maybe she's too guilty to tell you this."

"Bruce, Diana is not the kind of woman to keep secrets. She is a fighter. She will hurl the truth at you if something is amiss. She has been open about everything. She is intellectually honest with herself and me. It's what I admire about her the most. She's hiding something from her family and friends."

He said a little dryly, "Well, maybe she's just sick of you. Women can be highly volatile, you know."

"Oh funny, Bruce. But this isn't your love life we're talking about here."

Batman's lips turned up a bit. "Touche, Kent."

J'onn spoke up. "Clark, what would you like us to do?"

"J'onn, you know her well. You've often established telepathic links with her…"

"You want me to read her thoughts without her permission?" He looked a little surprised that Clark would ask that of him.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it important," he replied.

Batman leaned back in his chair. "And what would you have me do?"

"I need you to dig up anything going on with her right now…be it with the Amazons, her role as Ambassador. Talk to Dinah and see if she told her anything…If there is an external reason, then we can offer her our help."

"You know you could save yourself the aggravation and just ask her?"

"I have asked her and she denies anything is wrong. She says she's either tired or overwhelmed."

"Maybe she is," said J'onn.

"I just need to make sure. Diana may seem tough on the outside but she's had a hard life, J'onn. She's still at such a critical juncture in her healing. She's made great strides but sometimes the stress and pressure of being in the public eye can be a bit much. She spent most of her life wearing a mask and now I have dropped League membership upon her, in addition to the expectation placed upon her by her people and the public."

"Fine. I will try and reach out to her. I admit, I am keen to know that the brain washing of Apokolips has not caused any regression."

Batman said, "I'll let you know if I discover anything."

Superman bowed his head. "Thank you."

* * *

"I can't breach her mind. She's closed off to me. She's shielding her thoughts well. Must be an Amazon technique I am not aware of. It's as effective as anything I taught you and Bruce."

Superman looked at J'onn with a thoughtful frown. "I see."

"You want me to keep trying?"

"No. It's fine."

"This does not prove anything. I still think you should try to talk to her. She trusts you, Clark."

"I would like to think she trusts me. I'm due to spend some time with her on the farm later today. I'll try then."

* * *

"There is nothing out of the ordinary that I could find. She's clean. Heck, Artemis has more blots on her name as Ambassador over the years. Diana is the media's darling, the public is intrigued by her, her nation is delighted and proud of her, her charities all love her…For the record, so far she's perfect."

Superman looked at Batman shrewdly. "I know that look. What about off the record?"

"She's been a regular visitor to the archives and resources room."

"Well, she's new to the League. I would expect she would want to find out more about the League and our history."

"Not to mention its members. She is logged as going back over one particular member's files several times."

The Man of Steel's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

"You, Clark."

Superman was silent for a moment. What Bruce was implying was terrible and he wanted to be outraged. But he knew Bruce too well to scoff at anything he had to say. He owed him to listen. He began, "Do you feel her interest in me is merely out of curiosity or something more?"

"Clark, you know me. I look at everything and look at all possibilities. Diana is possibly fascinated by you. You are, after all, someone unique. I was intrigued by you when I first found out you existed and left no stone unturned to find out all I could about you. I needed to know. It's just the way I am. Diana is a warrior and I expect she might just want to know too. But I found out from Dinah that she was very interested to find out if you had any known weakness."

Batman could see the merest flicker in his eyes. Superman said calmly, "Again as a warrior and tactician, I can see why she would do so."

"Yes, I can too. But remember, Clark, this is an ex-Fury. A woman brain washed for years. She is highly unpredictable. There is that possibility I have always talked about."

"That she is an agent of the enemy? After all that she has endured at their hands?"

"Ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome? Let's look at this as 'Apokolips Syndrome'."

"Bruce, if Diana was going to betray us…why would it bother her? Wouldn't she just do it? Why would she go through all this? It makes no sense. No, I know her and it's something else."

"As a detective I have to consider all the possible outcomes and then I plan for them."

"Bruce, I can't do that to people I care about. I can't be that cynical and assume the worse about them."

"Well, that will always be the difference between you and me."

"Perhaps."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm a patient man. I watch and wait."

* * *

One Week Before

They said their goodbyes on Smallville. She flew to Washington. He hovered above the skies in Metropolis. She had no idea he was following her with his eyes and ears.

He did not know what he expected. But it certainly was not seeing an aerial disc appear and the Fury known as Lashina appear. Even as his eyes began to glow and his fingers curled into fists, he controlled himself to watch and listen to the exchange.

"_Oh really, Princess, I am not here to fight you."_

"_What do you want, Lashina?"_

"_I am here to give you a little message from my master. He is running out of patience. It has been many weeks since he gave you your ultimatum and you are dragging your heels, Amazon."_

"_I cannot do what he asks just like that. Superman is not stupid and he is very strong. I need to make sure he is at his most vulnerable before I do take action."_

"_Hmm, take action? That will be interesting to hear what you do to bring him down seeing that your powers of seduction has failed upon him. It was pathetic your attempts in those woods."_

"_You have been spying on me!"_

"_It was funny to see you trying to break him down and him push you away. You have not learned anything worth learning in this rats nest of humanoids, have you? When he comes to Apokolips I shall enjoy him very much."_

"_You dare to touch him and I will kill you, I swear it!"_

"_You will have no say there, Amazon. You would have given up all rights to him and I am the head of the Furies. I sample any male coming to the Citadel first."_

"_Granny…" _

"_Granny will not touch this one. Darkseid will ensure that the Kryptonian only gets the best. He will become his greatest soldier and I will finally show him what it is to bed a real woman. Who can show him real pleasure and make him wild with desire? Not one made of , temper. You can't lay a finger on me. Now, tell me, how long do we have to wait?"_

"_He is away on a mission off world. But I will get it done when he returns in a week."_

"_You are confident, Princess. I like that. Let's hope you can."_

Superman hovered like a statue in the air.

Apokolips.

Batman had been right.

The pain in his heart threatened to overwhelm him. It was like nothing he ever felt. It was as if she was literally plunging a blade into his heart.

Diana would betray him.

He blurred instantly and was following Lashina. He could tune into the frequency of her disc. He needed to find out a few more things before he confronted Diana. Before he informed the League. He couldn't believe Diana was plotting his downfall just like that. The way she was operating. Tactical. Deceitful. Subtle. The traits of a Fury. It had broken down his defenses. Did Diana ever care for him? Did she ever care for the earth? Her sisters? Had it all been just a rouse to get herself back into Apokolips' good graces?

_Am I the bargaining chip for her to regain her position?_

He flew after the disc. Lashina was flying over Kansas. His eyes narrowed as he saw her flying towards Smallville of all places. What was she even doing here?

She headed towards an old, abandoned farmhouse, landed in the overgrown backyard and entered the building.

Superman's eyes narrowed. Inside were several agents of Apokolips. He recognized their faces. The ones known as Gilotina, Bloody Mary and Mad Harriet. With them were several parademons. They had set up a base. How long they had been there he did not know. But he listened.

Mad Harriet cackled, "Well, did you see her, Lashina?"

"I did. She's says she will deliver him up in a week."

"Oh? Why a week?"

"He is going off on some off world mission…But she's very confident she can deliver him."

Bloody Mary lounged on a floating bunk. "Do you think she will go back on her word?"

Lashina went to where a sideboard of food and drink were set up. She poured herself a drink. "I doubt it. She's aware we are watching the old farmer and his wife, the boy, her sister, her staff at the Embassy…One wrong move…she tells Superman and we will kill them all. She knows we will do it in a heartbeat. I don't know which I prefer though. Her telling him and getting to shed their blood or her delivering him to us. A shame we cannot do both."

Gilotina grinned. "You have your eye on that one? I admit he is a fine specimen."

"Yes and it is a bonus that the little princess cares for him. I will enjoy taking what is hers." She smirked, "You should have seen her earlier today when she tried to seduce him. It was made Kalibak look competent in the bed chamber."

There was sneering laughter.

Lashina looked at the parademons who were laughing and gave them a glare. "It is time to change shifts. Go and relieve your comrades and be sure to update us if anything changes."

The parademons jumped to their feet and bowed. Superman watched in bemusement as they all left the building and flicked on a kind of stealth technology and flew off in different directions. He was stunned to see one going to his mother and father's farmhouse, Lorelei's house, and the others head towards Washington DC.

He could go down and take these Furies on. Call for back up. Take them into custody. But something sinister was being played out here. Were they coercing Diana? Making her do something that she did not want to do? It sounded that way.

He blurred away to go after the one going to the Kent farm. It couldn't see him. He was flying above the clouds and he could hear it easily. He watched as it materialized in the woods behind the Kent property and made a strange, clicking sound. From behind the thick undergrowth, another one appeared. They exchanged words and places.

Superman waited for the relieved parademon to fly out and then he moved in on the one that was setting up his camp.

He floated down softly behind it in the darkness. It barely got a chance to turn as its sensors went off. It spun around to see two red eyes coming at it. Superman's fingers had it by the throat and up against a tree.

He growled, "You are going to tell me everything."

* * *

The Martian Manhunter and Batman stared at the unconscious parademon lying on the floor of the JLA Monitor Womb. Save for the three of them, the Satellite was very quiet. They looked at Superman who was standing over the comatose servant of Apokolips.

"What are you going to do, Clark?" asked J'onn.

Superman had one hand cupping his chin and the other tucked in his arm. "I don't know."

"Are you going to confront Diana?"

"No."

"No?" Batman's voice sounded exasperated. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, Clark, but seems I was right about her. Don't you think you should be stopping her before she betrays you with a kiss for thirty pieces of silver?"

"Your way of painting a picture is so illuminating, Bruce. You were _partially_ right and, no, I'm not going to stop anything."

"Is that wise, Clark?" asked J'onn.

He looked at the parademon he had knocked unconscious after getting every detail of Darkseid's plan out if it. "Darkseid has pardemons and Furies watching people we care about…If they get wind that we know then people are going to be massacred. No, we do not alert anyone…yet."

Batman titled his head at him. "Well, I assume you have a plan?"

"The plan is that we know. We take action when the time comes. Just like we would if Darkseid attacked. That doesn't change."

J'onn titled his head at him and surmised somberly, "You're going to be the bait, aren't you, Clark? My friend, it is too risky."

" J'onn, I don't care that Diana needs to hand me up to Darkseid to save many lives…or that she might even do it. I might have not even felt as bad if I knew she planned to hand me over to get back in his good graces. What bothers me most that she is not able to tell me; that she's plotting behind my back to disable me; that she does not trust me or the League to even tell us. She's taking this on herself and deceiving her friends. She's breaking the very core principles that drive every Leaguer. We are one unit. One family. We solve the problems together and we can't solve anything if we don't even know what is going on." His expression was grim. "I need to see what she is going to do. If Darkseid had said she wanted you or Bruce, would she have just as quietly done the same and not told me? We need to get Dr Fate in to mind wipe the parademon of his encounter with me and I'll toss him back where I picked him up. I have the cyborg programmed to watch Ma and Pa but I will stick around to monitor the movements of the Furies."

"You won't be going to Illoral?"

"No. But you will let the League think I have gone, J'onn. The less people know about what is going on the greater chance Diana will not catch on that we know and the Apokolips won't either. Diana and I are expected to spend some time at the Fortress when I get back…She told the one called Lashina she would do what she had to do then. We shall see."

Batman folded his arms. "Hmm, baiting the trap with honey, I expect? You know, Clark, you are not such a big boy scout as many think you are."

Superman gave him a look that was not amused. "Now is not the time for levity, Bruce. You do not know how I am feeling here."

Batman muttered, "I can imagine."

J'onn asked, "Clark, so we wait for your word?"

"Yes."

* * *

Diana looked at him. Her eyes wide and hand frozen in the air. He was looking at her. His face was inscrutable. All she was aware of was blue eyes watching her. It was as if time was standing still. Diana swallowed and her hands trembled.

She could not do it.

The dagger fell lifelessly from her fingers to the sheets and she moved backwards off the bed, almost stumbling to the ground as she stood up.

She quavered, "You know…"

He sat and replied, "I know."

She choked. "How long?"

"A week ago."

"The League…?"

"J'onn and Bruce and Dr Fate."

She stumbled away blindly and all she knew was her hand had reached for the door frame as if to support herself. She did not know what to do. What to say. Her heart was thudding.

Relief, fear, dismay, shock, guilt…the emotions running through her were overwhelming.

He swiftly stood up, pulled on a pair of jeans, and he was behind her in a micro second. His hand caught her arm and he turned her to face him. "Not going to stab me and hand me over?"

Diana cried, "Kal…you don't understand…He…they…were going to massacre those we love…!"

He interjected, "I know what Darkseid wanted you to do! I know the Furies are ready to strike if it should seem that you fail. I know that you think you feel you have no choice. I understand why you feel you needed to do this. But what I don't understand than you should bear the burden alone." His fingers tightened. "That you did not trust to tell me, Diana!"

She flinched. "Hera, I tried…I tried but I couldn't…"

He titled her chin up. "You've borne this knowledge for weeks…You schemed and you planned and you manipulated…Did it ever occur to you I or the League might have a plan…might have found a way out of this?"

She choked, "Many would have died. I have killed in the name of Apokolips for years and it still haunts me! I cannot bear that many would die because of me…your parents, Billy, my staff… You don't know Darkseid. He would have flattened the Earth and other planets out of sheer malevolence. He will most likely do it now."

"Not unless you hand me over," he said dryly. "You could still do it. The kryptonite blade is there for you. I'm making it easy for you, Diana."

She swallowed. "You knew what I was going to do…You planned all this too? Why? Why did you not stop me before?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to see how devious you could be."

Diana's head fell and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

He asked gruffly, "Are you? So if I didn't open my eyes would you have gone ahead with it? I need to know. I am not sure, you see."

She whispered, "I couldn't do it…"

"I'm wondering if I should rejoice or not at your last minute attack of conscience."

"You must hate me."

Clark's eyes seemed to glow a little and he rasped, "Hate you? I love you with every fiber of my being! What the hell do you think we just did here? Did you really think my making love to you was a game? Diana, I did this in the hope that you would trust me and tell me. That my faith in you as a woman, a friend, an ally, a hero, a lover… was not misplaced. Can you say the same of me?"

"Kal…I…" She held her heart. She never expected him to tell her that. It was typical of him. It was the way he had always disarmed her. With gentleness. When now she expected rage and bitterness, he gifted her with what she never imagined…love. She wanted to tell him what was in her heart too. But the words were stuck in her throat. It was so new to her experience she did not know how to speak it. She did not even believe she deserved anything so precious.

She choked, "You do not know how helpless I felt. How guilty. I am disgusted with myself. I would go back to Apokolips in your place if I could. I offered Darkseid myself. I told him he could do what he willed with me…anything…But he wanted you." Her voice broke.

Clark heaved a sigh. "I know what you thought. I believe you would give yourself up in my place. I know this is the best revenge Darkseid could inflict on you. You know what hurt me most? You had little faith in me. You could not tell me. You bore it all by yourself. If I can't instill trust in those I love then of what use am I? You make me feel a failure, Diana."

Two tear drops slipped down her cheeks. She never knew her heart could ache like it was now. "I am sorry…so sorry…"

He reached down to brush a drop with his thumb. She closed her eyes, and shuddered as if scorched by him. He let her go. "I had faith in you. I still do. And I am hoping you will in me." He moved towards the bed and picked up the dagger.

Diana looked at him in confusion. She faltered," Kal, I don't…understand. What are you doing?"

He came to her and held out the dagger. He said huskily, "Take it."

She stood frozen, looking at the weapon. "W-why?"

Clark said quietly, "You were right. He will exact a great vengeance if he does not get what he wants. We all know it. One person dying so I could be saved…that's something I could never allow if I can help it."

She still did not understand. She shook her head. "The League…It has a plan…You said they know…"

"The League is going to wait on my word to take action. J'onn and Bruce think I will return and we will fortify ourselves for Apokolips' attack. That's not going to happen because Earth will not be attacked."

Diana began to feel a sense of dread. She looked at the dagger still held out mid air. "Kal…"

He stated coolly, "You're going to deliver me as planned to Apokolips, Diana."

All the color drained out of her cheeks as realization dawned upon her. "No…"

"Yes. He expects you to deliver me. We will not disappoint him. He thinks by having the woman I love betray me, he can break you and me. He will not expect me to come willingly."

"No! You can't! Do you know what they will do to you? It does not matter if you go willingly… They…they will use every tool in their power to corrupt you! They are monsters and Apokolips is hell!" She caught his wrist and tried to shake the dagger out of his grasp. "You cannot sacrifice yourself this way! Not for my stupidity."

He caught her wrist and drew her to him. "Diana, from the time I found out a week ago, I knew what I had to do. The question I could not answer was whether I would be doing it alone."

Her hands were against the smoothness of his chest. She looked at him with fear and agony in her eyes. She entreated, "Kal, don't…don't make me do this."

"You're going to have faith in me like I had in you. Have faith that I can survive Apokolips. You, Barda, Scott…you proved that it can be done… You are going to have to do this."

She bit back on a sob and tried to pull away. "I can't."

His face was calm and his voice soft and yet firm. "You can and you will. You're an Amazon. You are the daughter of Hippolyta. You are Wonder Woman."

Diana suddenly stilled and she looked up. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over but she squeezed them back. It was as if he had suddenly spoken to a part of her that had lain dormant for years and it had only awoken. She swallowed and stared at him in awe. Her lips reached up to touch his. It was a gut wrenching kiss. They both knew it was possibly a final farewell.

She stepped away from him.

Her hand trembled even as it went to the handle and took it from him. She whispered, "Forgive me."

It was the last thing he heard as she swiftly drew the blade and the green light cast its glow upon him. He gasped in pain and when the blade sank into his collar bone, he went down to his knees and collapsed on the cold metal floor.

* * *

The Lord of Apokolips sat in his throne room listening to one of his lieutenants, Harmon, try to explain why he and his group of Elite parademons failed in their bid to infiltrate Supertown to assassinate Orion. He stared at the officer and was considering whether to have him continue to sweat or simply disintegrate him to ash. His eyes were about to spark when there were sounds coming from outside the corridor.

Lashina's irritable voice was heard yelling. "Get out of the way! I do not care if he has Harmon there. We have news!"

She was seen pushing the guards' staff weapons aside.

Darkseid's eyes narrowed as he saw her and Gilotina enter. Harmon looked almost relieved as Darkseid waved him away. He bowed and moved to the side, hoping to slink out unnoticed.

Desaad, who was standing next to the throne, looked up. "What are they doing here?"

Darkseid watched them come forward. "I hope you have a good explanation for this interruption, Lashina."

She smiled. "I do, my lord." She suddenly clapped her hands and they saw Bloody Mary and Mad Harriet enter. They flanked a woman in a red, blue and gold costume. She carried a man in her arms. As they came closer, Darkseid seemed to straighten up and Desaad took in a sharp breath.

Lashina looked at Diana smugly and gestured with her hand. "After you, Princess."

Diana floated to the dais. She came to stop at the bottom step and she placed his body down. He was in his jeans alone and blood oozed down his bare chest. The blade could be seen sticking out of his collar bone. His complexion was ashen and he seemed to be barely breathing.

Her voice was low and urgent, "You will need to take out the kryptonite quickly else he will weaken and die. Please…do not let him suffer needlessly."

Darkseid's lips seemed to purse pensively. "You have more backbone than I credit you for, Amazon. As for suffering, this will feel like nothing when we begin his reeducation. So, the dagger is made of kryptonite, you say?"

"It is the material that the blade is made of…It is a…"

Darkseid interjected, "It is a radioactive substance that was once found only in the core of his home planet. Yes, I am aware of it. I had no idea there was any still around in existence. Much less there was a Kryptonian on Earth. She has done well, Desaad."

Desaad's eyes devoured Clark like a hungry predator looking at his helpless prey. He smiled. "Not only do get a good animal to train, we get the reins to tether him as well. She has done very well. I cannot wait to start."

Diana addressed Darkseid. "Our bargain, Dark One…You gave your word."

Darkseid nodded. "Yes, I did at the time."

He titled his head at her and looked at Lashina and the Furies who looked to be waiting with bated breath. Was he going to let her go or keep her? He was unpredictable. It all depended on his mood. He knew Lashina hated her and keeping her would create even more discord among the Elite.

Diana gasped, "At the time? You said…"

He cut her words off. "I know what I said. It is a God's prerogative to change his mind." He looked at Desaad and gestured to Mad Harriet and Bloody Mary. "Hold her."

Diana growled and was about to lash out when Desaad gave her a mocking look. "I am just going to remove the chip, little fool."

Diana felt the two Furies push her down to her knees and push her head forward. She did not know what he was doing. All she felt was a hot sensation at the base of her brain and suddenly she felt light headed and she on all fours and retching on the floor.

She could see a small, metallic insect the size of an ant dissolving in her vomit.

Desaad looked at his master and nodded. The Furies moved back from her in disgust.

Darkseid said, "You can go, Amazon."

Diana looked at Clark's body, just inches from her. She was still prostrate. Through the curtain of her hair, she could see the imperceptible rise and fall of his chest. She was sure he was still conscious.

Her whisper was like gossamer…a skein…a breath…only a Superman could hear it. "I love you, Kal. I will come back for you. I swear it."

She rose to her feet and she was escorted out the throne room by the Furies. Desaad was gesturing for the guards to come and pick Clark up and take him to the infirmary.

Lashine looked at her with a mocking smile as they stopped on the corridor. Gilotina was holding a mother box and about to open a boomtube.

She said condescendingly, "Now run along, Diana. And you needn't worry for Kal-El. I will make sure he is not lonely."

Diana's eyes flashed and she gritted her teeth. "This is not over, Lashina."

"Oh really, what are you going to do? Come back and storm the Citadel for him? You and which army? I would say your problems are just beginning. You have to now tell them all you betrayed him. Good luck with that. Oh and allow me this souvenir."

Lashina's hand grabbed the golden rope at her side.

Diana snarled, "How dare you…?"

A boom tube yawned open and Diana was shoved into it before she could even fight back for her lariat. She could see Lashina's triumphant grin as the tunnel began to close up. She gasped as she was transported away from the Apokolips and back to Earth.

She fell heavily onto the roof of the Embassy.

* * *

Author's Note : So sorry for the long delay. Lots of stuff to deal with. Sorry for the cliffies. Yeah, I've done it in this chapter again. But hopefully it keeps you all interested.

Just to add, we have two new Superman/Wonder Woman sites if anyone is interested. I have a new blog that is going to chart their relationship/history in comics etc so if anyone needs info for their stories, you can always check it out. And we are on tumblr too. I will post the links up on my profile.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Donna was lounging on her bed while reading a magazine and snacking from a bag of potato chips when she heard the sound of something falling in the next room. The thud made her sit up and frown. She could hear movement.

"Diana?"

She dropped the magazine and bag and curiously made her way to her sister's room. She had not expected her to come back so soon. She had expected Diana to stay the whole weekend with Clark.

Donna put a teasing smile on her face and began loudly as she pushed the door open, "Okay, Sister, spill the beans and leave nothing out! I want to hear everything! I…Hera, what? Diana?"

Donna paused on the threshold to see a large trunk that usually sat in the corner of the room had been dragged into the middle and Diana was now rummaging among its contents. She was in her Wonder Woman costume and there was a stricken look on her face as she inspected several swords, a bow, mace and several other weapons. She threw them all aside in frustration.

"Diana, what are you doing?"

But Diana barely seemed to hear and notice her. She finally picked up a battle ax and shield. She muttered, "It will do."

Donna grabbed her arm. "Diana, what are you doing?"

When Diana turned Donna took in a sharp breath. Her sister's face was pale and pinched with anxiety.

"Diana, what's wrong? What are you doing with that ax?"

Diana dug her nails in her arm. "Donna, I have to go and bring him back."

"What? Who? What are you talking about?"

" Apokolips has Kal and I have to get him back."

"You what?" Donna looked at her as if she were crazy. "What is he doing in Apokolips? You two were spending time at the Fortress so how…?"

Diana said in a rush, "Darkseid has Kal and time is of the essence! The longer he stays on Apokolips the farther he slips from us! I need to go!"

"What?This makes no sense! Diana! How did he get him?" She blocked her. "Look at me! I am your sister and you owe me an explanation! How in Hades name did Apokolips get Superman?"

She stopped and said woodenly, "I handed him over."

"What?" Donna looked at her in horror and recoiled.

Diana put her hand out as if to placate her. "It's not what you think! I did not hand him over willingly. There was no choice. He thought of the perfect vengeance for me and Kal. He came to me shortly after I won the right to be Themyscira's champion…I was happy that day…I had just been crowned and Kal and I were going to court each other…" Her voice quivered a little. "He must have been watching and waiting. He timed it well. I thought he wanted me back but he had an even crueler plan. He wanted Kal. He recognized the potential in him as a great soldier. He threatened to kill everyone I had grown to love…unless I handed Kal over. And…I agreed."

Donna sank upon the bed and looked aghast as understanding began to dawn upon her. "Hera, you made a deal with Darkseid? To hand over Superman? Diana, you care deeply for him! I know you do! How could you agree to something so…so…insane!"

"You do not know how desperate I have been, Donna. But the option was seeing them murder you, mother, Artemis, Billy, the Kents and they would have done it…and done it brutally…I was hemmed in…I had no way out ….I…,"she tried to explain sorrowfully.

She gasped, "You could have said something! Told me…told our sisters…we could have tried to help…!"

She replied painfully, "He had his minions watching. They were spying on all of you…should I make any move to warn anyone…they would strike…I spent the last few weeks trying to find out from Kal himself ways to take him down and he trusted me so much he told me…He told me about a substance that weakened him. Kryptonite. An rare ore from his dead planet. He kept it in his fortress…I got him to show me…and I planned to use it today…"

Donna put her hand to her mouth. "So you handed him over? Oh, Diana…"

Diana knelt before her. She looked at her with pleading eyes. "I couldn't do it when the time came. I couldn't hand him over. Please believe me…"

Donna looked confused. "But you said…"

"Kal _knew_. Kal found _everything _out a week ago but he said nothing. He was testing me. Testing me to see if I would betray him and when I couldn't…he…he…" Her voice dropped to an agonizing whisper. "He made me hand him over. He said…we had to do it…the sacrifice had to be made. Donna, he was always going to sacrifice himself for me and the planet…" Her eyes glistened as her voice trembled.

"Oh Diana," she sighed and to Diana's astonishment, she reached down to hug her. "I knew something was not right. I thought you were just missing Clark…I should have known. How could I not sense that you were unhappy?"

Diana closed her eyes and allowed herself to savor her sister's embrace a few seconds but then she pushed her away and rose. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Donna looked alarmed.

Diana was heading for the door. "I have to go and find Scott and Barda. I have to tell them what happened. I need to go to Apokolips and rescue him. I need their help."

Donna's hand grabbed her arm and she cried, "What do you mean you are going to Apokolips?"

Diana turned and looked at her gravely. "Tell my mother what happened."

"But…"

"Donna, please, the longer you detain me, the longer the delay in my getting to Kal."

"Let me come with you."

"No. No. You cannot come with me. Just say a prayer for me," she beseeched and kissed her sister's brow. "If I do not see you again…I love you and I thank you for your faith in me…Tell mother…I love her too…Please, don't follow me. This is my battle, not yours."

Donna stood and watched her leave and held her cheeks in dismay.

* * *

Hippolyta listened to Donna in stunned silence as she explained what was happening to Diana via one of the computer monitors in the Hall of History. Phillipus and Euboea stood with her and they occasionally glanced at each other soberly as the magnitude of what Diana was undertaking unfolded.

Donna took in a deep breath as she finished. "Mother, what do we do?"

The Queen turned to Phillipus and said sharply, "Ready the invisible jet and have them pack my armor, the Sandal of Hermes and Gauntlet of Atlas."

Phillipus blinked but bowed. "Yes, my Queen."

She looked at Donna. "Child, you and I will speak again. I need this channel now."

"Mother, what are you going to do?"

"Later, Donna."

She switched Donna off and dialed up the Watchtower. The face of the Martian Manhunter appeared.

He began a little concerned noting her grim look. "Your Majesty, this is a surprise. How are…?"

She interrupted, "J'onn, I have grave news."

* * *

It took Diana a little while to find Barda and Scott. First of all, she had to get their address, which she easily found in the Embassy's computer database, and then got a printout of the map. When she got to the quiet, suburban neighborhood she found the couple had gone out. She sat on a chair in their porch and waited and in doing so incurred stares from some curious neighbors.

She waited for twenty minutes and was about to get up and leave, when she heard a car slowing down before the house and then turning up into the driveway. Diana rose. It was Scott and Barda.

They got out of their car and they looked at her in surprise.

* * *

Scott and Barda looked at Diana as she paced and told her story. They glanced at each other occasionally but said very little. Diana stopped and faced them. She could see the uncertainty in their eyes.

"You believe me, don't you? Barda, I'm not lying to you."

Barda came to her and rested a hand on her arm. "Diana, we are trying to understand it, believe me. But you must realize what you are asking is not a simple thing. Why did you come to us and not go to the League?"

"You and Scott have a Mother Box and you know Apokolips. If there lies any chance to get in unnoticed then is it with you… Having to go and try to explain to the League would take away precious time…" She looked up into Barda's eyes. "You know, Barda, you know what Darkseid will do with him should he break him…You and I have been there."

"I do know," she said quietly. "But just the three of us? Trying to get him out? That is suicide."

"You managed to get Orion out."

"Yes, but with High Father's and the rebels' aid. Superman was actually with us. The tables would have turned on this time…

"Surely you can speak to Highfather to help us? Superman risked his life for Orion…and I am sure Orion himself would help us. Darksied would never expect us to come back for him."

Scoot said grimly, "Maybe not but if we succeed what then? He will come after the Earth."

Diana clenched her fists. "Darkseid keeps his word when it suits him. If he has Kal as his herald then the survival of the earth is only a matter of time. He will come after the whole galaxy."

"You said he told you he would leave the earth alone now he has Superman," began Barda.

Diana looked out the window at the neighborhood and the man watering his lawn and the child riding her bike and asked, "If you were Darkseid, what would you do?"

Barda exchanged a grave look with Scott.

She turned and they saw the guilt in her eyes. She said low, "My stupidity caused this. It's just for most of my life, I have always been alone…Darkseid did his work well. I didn't know…I didn't understand…I didn't trust enough to ask for help. I thought I had to bear it on my shoulders. He got the vengeance he wanted from me. Kal will possibly never trust me again or become a monster. I would sacrifice the first to get him out. If you can't help me, I go alone. I just need the Mother Box to help me cross dimensions…"

Barda touched her husband's shoulder. "Maybe we could speak to Highfather…?Please, Scott? For me."

Scott sighed. "We can speak to Highfather."

Diana swallowed. "Thank you."

Barda said briskly, "We need to get ready. We can hardly go to New Genesis dressed like this."

Diana waited for five minutes as they disappeared upstairs. She paced the room. Her mind was deep in thought, considering all the possible options on how to breach the Citadel and Desaad's torture chamber. If New Genesis was prepared to help them then it might make their rescue easier. She looked up just in time to see Barda coming down the steps in her armor and headgear and carrying her megarod. The doorbell rang simultaneously.

"Who is that now? We're not expecting anyone," she muttered and moved to twitch the curtain.

"I can get it," volunteered Diana.

Barda groaned, "Oh, damn."

"What is it?" Diana came to stare over her shoulder and she sucked in her breath.

Standing on the door step was none other than Black Canary and Green Lantern.

"Quick! Call Scott!" she hissed. "We must leave now!"

"That will not be necessary."

They spun around to see Batman and the Martian Manhunter standing behind them.

Scott appeared from his study in his own gear. "Okay, I have Mother Box…I…Oh…"

He blinked as he realized they had company.

Batman gave him a dry greeting. "Hello, Scott. Sorry to barge in like this but your guest is wanted by the League." He looked at Diana. "I hope you are not going to make this difficult."

Barda murmured to her, "We can take them on if you want."

Diana swallowed. They could indeed try but she sighed wearily as the front door was opened by Green Lantern and Black Canary. They entered warily. She saw Dinah's worried face and she shook her head. "No, Barda. Not like this."

She turned to Batman and the Manhunter. "How did you know?"

"Your sister told you mother and the Queen called it in," replied J'onn gravely. "You know, Diana, we cannot possibly ignore what you have done."

Diana looked at him with entreating eyes. "J'onn, I did not betray him."

Batman said brusquely, "That remains to be decided. You physically handed a member of the League over to the enemy. You are on a very slippery slope, Wonder Woman."

"Batman, you do not realize what Darkseid had done. What he had been threatening to do…!"she began urgently.

He said coldly, "We do know. When Superman found out, he told us everything. He requested us to stand down while he dealt with you. It seems he was hoping your conscience would kick in. It appears it did not. And now you are here pleading with others to go back in? What did Darkseid promise you for Scott and Barda?"

Diana paled. "What?"

Scott and Barda looked at him a little confounded. Batman asked sarcastically, "You do not mean to tell me you had not considered Darkseid would want to lure you two back as well?"

Diana cried, as if stung, "I'm not plotting to betray Scott and Barda!"

Barda began, "I do not believe she would do such a thing, Batman."

"Really? Did anyone think she would hand over Superman? We are here to take you back to the Watchtower. You are under arrest."

Diana went to J'onn and pleaded, "J'onn, you know I'm telling the truth. Look into my mind. You will see."

J'onn said gravely, "Diana, for weeks you have closed yourself off to me…I cannot vouch for anything that I feel or see. You could be manipulating me too."

"They had placed a telepathic blocker in my head."

"Really? Where is it?" asked Hal.

"They took it out."

Everyone looked at each other. Batman snorted. "Convenient."

Dinah mused, "Her lasso. We can use that surely to…?"

Diana's hand went to her hip and she replied gruffly, "Lashina wrestled it away from me."

Batman began to head for the door. "Very convenient. You are under arrest, Wonder Woman. You will go nowhere until the League can satisfy themselves what happened and what role you played in handing over our chairman to Apokolips."

* * *

Diana sat in a chair in the conference room as the senior members of the League gathered. Scott and Barda were present too. Barda would not take no for an answer. For one, she and Scott were experts when it came to anything about Apokolips and second, Diana was her main concern.

Some of the members sat while others stood. Batman, the Martian Manhunter, the two Green Lanterns, Black Canary, Flash and Steel all listened to her story with grim expressions.

She finished with a plea. "I know how it must sound but I'm telling the truth. And the longer we delay the greater the time and chance they have to break him. We need to go and get him!"

Batman spoke first. "You realize that your story sounds very suspect? Why should we believe you? Why should we trust that you really want to rescue Superman? That this is not some ruse to lead us all into a trap?"

Diana looked at all their faces. She could see some shared Batman's skepticism. Other looked uncertain. Only Barda seemed to believe her.

She colored as she began, "Because I love Kal." It was the first time she admitted it openly to anyone. It made her feel stripped. Naked. This confession was akin to her baring her soul.

Hal's brow quirked. "You love him? You mean sleeping with him and then stabbing him with kryptonite? Uh, okaaay."

Diana's fingers curled and she gritted, "I would give my life for him! If I could have gone in his place, I would have. But Darkseid did not want me. This is the vengeance he planned for me. Taking the man that I love in such a way it ruins the only happiness I have known; the trust I have built up between myself and my new home and family and friends. The disappointment I know my mother and his parents would feel eats at me. You won't have to punish or incarcerate me. I'm being punished just by sitting here! And Kal is being tortured and brainwashed as we speak and for the record, I asked Scott and Barda for their help. So how can I lead you into a trap when I never came to you?"

Dinah observed, "She has a point, you know."

Batman said impatiently, "She has proven time and time again that she's capable of breaking rules and she has flouted her probation terms. If you had been keeping a proper eye on her maybe we might not even be here."

Dinah flushed. "I did keep an eye as specified by our rules. We are not paranoid as you, Bruce!"

Flash began, "Look even if we're not sure she's telling the truth, we can't let Supes rot in that hell, can we?"

John Stewart folded his arms. "What? You suggest we just go into Apokolips?"

"Well, we could…sort of …like when Supes went in with Scott and Barda…They have a Mother Box and maybe we can have a rescue mission…"

Batman gave Flash an unimpressed look. "Is that you talking or the part that has a crush on her sister?"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Batman continued sternly, "I'm not willing to let any member go in. It could be a trap. They could be waiting for us. Hoping we will take her bait; her sad little story that she was forced to do it."

Diana pounded the table. "I'm not lying!"

"Then why didn't you allow Clark to help you?" asked Steel. "We could have helped you. You go and hand him over to the enemy? I'm sorry, Diana, but how are we to take that?"

"I did not hand him over…He made me do it…"

"Oh, Superman made you hand him over? That's even better," remarked Batman. "You are an ex-Fury. Well, versed in deceit and manipulation. Who is to say this isn't what you had planned all along?"

"I don't blame you for being suspicious of _me_, Batman. You do not know me and why should you or anyone here believe me after all that has happened. But you know Superman. He is your friend. You would _know_ him. He sacrificed himself. It was the only way so Darkseid would not attack the earth or come for those we love. I may not know him as long as most of you, but Kal would die before he allowed innocents to die and it broke my heart to do it. And he needed me to do it. He said to have faith in him. Faith that he could survive Apokolips as I had done." He voice quivered but she held firm and she stood defiantly and proudly, looking them all in the eye.

Everyone was silent.

J'onn said quietly, "When Superman spoke to us, I sensed that he was indeed going to put himself up as bait. I just did not realize he would do this, else I would have stopped him."

Diana said quietly, "You couldn't stop him."

"No. I know that, Diana. Just as I respected what he asked us to do."

Flash, who was finding it hard to stand still and was doing a kind of impatient jig, stopped and cried, "It's exactly what Clark would do. We all know it! I'll be damned to sit here and do nothing. Blue is like a big brother to me. He's always been there for me and if she wants to go get him, I'll go with her!"

Dinah stepped in. "We need to sit and discuss this logically." She looked at Scott, Barda and Diana. "The League would like to discuss this further." She nodded to Hal and John. "Can you escort them to a waiting room? Diana, do we have your word you will not try to leave?"

Diana bowed her head. "I give my word."

* * *

The League was split. Some were willing to give Diana the benefit of the doubt while others were on Batman's side. It was too risky. They were still arguing half an hour later when Red Tornado announced that they had visitors.

They were a little stunned to see Queen Hippolyta, Donna and Artemis walking into the conference room.

J'onn rose and bowed. "You Majesty!"

Hippolyta looked at J'onn worriedly. "Where is my daughter?"

Everyone else rose to their feet and gaped. Not everyone knew Artemis was pregnant. And right now she was heavy with child. In fact, she was in her thirty-seventh week, and she looked very irritable and uncomfortable.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" demanded Batman, coming around to face her. "You are in no fit condition to fly."

She gave him a sarcastic look. "I know that and I wouldn't be here unless something warranted it. Believe me when I say I would rather be lying down with my feet up than here."

Flash looked at Donna with a shy smile and waved. "H-hi, Princess." But Donna was too worried to notice. She was looking around for her sister.

Dinah began, "How?"

J"onn explained, "It was the Queen who informed us what Diana was planning to do."

"How did she find out?" asked Batman suspiciously.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Diana told Donna. Donna thought it wise to tell her mother." She looked at the rest of the League who were trying not to make it seem that they were eyeing her belly. "And yes, I am with child and it is Bruce's."

Hal blinked. "Whoa. Well, anymore cats to let out of the bag here today?" He turned to John. "You and Mari and Shyera are not going to set up house are you?"

"That is not even funny, bro," scowled John.

Hippolyta repeated, "Where is Diana?"

J'onn explained what had taken place. "She is with Scott and Barda in one of the waiting rooms. The League has been trying to come to some consensus on what to do in the current situation."

Hippolyta perceptively observed, "I take it you are divided on what you want to do?"

Dinah wearily, "It's a tough call, Your Majesty. Diana has placed us in a difficult position. She claims she never betrayed Superman and he made her deliver him up to Apokolips and she insists on wanting to go after him. The League can't stand by, no matter the situation. Even if what she says is true, the idea of us putting members at risk to go to that place…"

Hippolyta said firmly, "You are right, of course. Why should you believe Diana?"

They blinked in surprise at her response. Hippolyta continued calmly, "You are not obliged to. But I am her mother. Donna and Artemis are her sisters. We believe her. And I am here to support her. And if that means going to Apokolips, to retrieve the man I owe a huge debt for giving me back my daughter, then so be it."

Donna gasped, "We are going to Apokolips?"

Batman frowned at Artemis. "You can't go to Apokolips!"

Artemis said dryly, "I am not stupid, Bruce. I know I can't go anywhere. But know this, if I was not as big as a whale, I would be going with Diana!"

Batman said exasperated, "Who said anyone was going anywhere?"

Flash suddenly jerked forward to Donna. "Er, I could go and help you…"

Donna gave him a grateful look. "Thank you, Flash."

He rubbed his neck. "Please, it's Wally."

Hippolyta looked at Donna. "No, child. Not we. Me." She gave Flash a slightly amused glance. "That is kind of you, Flash, but Donna is staying here."

Donna protested, "What? Why? I can help!""

Everyone began to speak together, Dinah put her hands on her hips and exchanged a wry look with J'onn and Hippolyta. She cried, "Enough!"

"Hey now!" protested John

"Yow, Dinah!" cried Flash.

"No need to shatter our ear drums, Dinah!" grunted Hal.

She gave them an exasperated look. "Look, we have argued and argued and this is getting us nowhere. Time is slipping away. I propose this goes to a vote! It's simple really. Are we willing to give Diana the benefit of the doubt and do we go after Clark or not?"

* * *

Diana stood glumly at a window and stared out at the blackness of space. Scott and Barda were sitting quietly in a corner and speaking in quiet undertones. Not that Diana was paying attention to what they were saying anyway. But they were worried about the length of time the discussion was taking. And Diana clearly was thinking about that too. They hoped that Diana was not incarcerated once more for what she had done. She was on probation and getting into trouble again was not going to do her any favors. They just hoped the League would come to their senses and put a team together to go after Superman. Because a Kryptonian under Darkseid's control would prove to be lethal.

The door suddenly slid open and they saw Black Canary enter. She looked serious.

Diana turned and Scott and Barda stood up. She asked uneasily, "What is the League's decision?"

She gestured to them. "You're all asked to come back to the conference room."

Diana paused near her as Scott and Barda went out first. She whispered, "Dinah, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you any trouble."

Dinah patted her arm. "I know. Come on"

They crossed the hall and in two minutes time were in the conference room. Diana gasped as she saw her mother and sister. "Mother! Donna! Artemis! What? How?"

Donna rushed to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

Diana looked at her still bewildered. "I still don't understand what you are doing here?"

Donna said guiltily, "I was the one who told mother."

Diana sighed heavily. "That I know. But Donna, you may have condemned Kal and all of us."

Donna flushed but she insisted, "Diana, you could not do this alone. I had to tell."

Hippolyta intervened. "Yes, she did. Come here, daughter."

Diana slowly went to her mother and she bowed her head. "Mother…"

Hippolyta cupped her cheeks. "I know what you did was because you had no choice. If it had been me I would have done the same."

Diana's eyes blinked. "W-what?" She stepped away from her, and looked around at everyone. "Then why did you stop me?"

"Donna is right. You cannot do this on your own. We did not lose you once to lose you again."

Barda put a finger up. "Er, your Majesty, Scott and I were going to help her…"

Hippolyta smiled. "I know, Barda. I thank you. You will be pleased to know that we may still be requiring your assistance."

Diana's forehead furrowed. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Diana, you will be pleased to learn that the League has decided to send a team in to go after Kal-El."

Her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at the others. "What? But…you…Batman…you all did not believe me…"

Artemis, who was sitting at the table, spoke up. "Diana, your family believes in you and so do some of your colleagues. And we all believe in Superman."

J'onn said gravely, "I will not lie to you, Diana. This room is split down the middle on whether they believe you or not. It came down to one member to swing the vote to give you the benefit of the doubt. To agree that a team should be assembled and go and retrieve Clark."

She looked at Flash. He gave a rueful smile. "I voted for you but it wasn't my vote."

Diana's eyes turned to Black Canary. It had to be Dinah. But Black Canary shook her head. "I'm in the same boat as Flash."

"Then who…?"

All eyes turned to Batman. Diana's eyes widened. "You?"

He said gruffly, "He is my friend and someone here needs to the sensible and vigilant one."

Dinah said wryly, "He means the paranoid one."

Diana did not know what to say. She said quietly, "Thank you."

He said, "It does not mean you get to have your own way and do what you want. This mission is going to be a team effort with J'onn and myself coordinating and strategizing it. Due Scott and Barda's experience we will defer to their guidance when we get there."

Diana looked at J'onn, Scott, Barda and Batman."Five of us."

"Six," added Hippolyta. "I am coming too."

Diana gasped. "You? Mother, you can't go…"

She said firmly, "Yes, I can and will. I am the Queen. No one tells me what I can and cannot do. And you are not the only warrior here, Diana. I have what you do not. Three thousand years of experience behind me." He eyes seemed to darken a little as she said, "I want to see these monsters that robbed the Amazons of their princess and you of your childhood."

* * *

Clark lay on an examination table in Desaad's torture chamber. He was stretched out, like the Virtruvian man, arms and legs shackled with heavy restrains. His eyes were blinded by a visor and he would feel the electrodes on his chest and limbs. He groaned. The Kyrponite was no longer in his flesh but it was close by. He could feel the radiation coming off it. It kept him weak. He could not move or even see past the visor. The electrodes jolted his nerve endings with a pain that would draw screams from a lesser man. Clark simply gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers and bit back the groans.

He could not see the one called Desaad but he could hear him. He was triumphant and smug.

"Such a strong specimen. You resist crying out. What I wouldn't give to strip your down to muscle and bone and see what drives you. It is not everyday one gets a subject who can heal swiftly like you. It means I get the pleasure of cutting you and then letting you heal and cutting you again."

Clark could hear him pick up something. It was when he felt it incising his chest he knew it was a blade. Weakened from the kryptonite, he felt the pain and he groaned.

Desaad dropped the blade in a tray ten minutes later as Clark lay bleeding from numerous cuts. "You will heal soon enough and we will start all over again." He removed the kryptonite and dropped it into a box. "Pain, Kryptonian, is the key to humiliation. Torture a subject long enough and they become a blubbering mess. And they will do anything to have it stopped. They will give up country, king, religion, family, and principle."

He patted his cheek. The only place unmarred since Desaad did not want to deface what he called a face that would bring advantages to its owner.

"When I am done torturing you, we will begin our reconditioning. I have some very nice memories for you. Memories that will make you one of us. That will make you forget those pathetic earthlings."

* * *

_The small spaceship with the child moved across the vastness of space at a breathtaking speed. He was barely nine months old but there was intelligence in his eyes as he watched though the glass portal on the side. Stars, asteroids, planets, gases; the cacophony of light and color mirrored in his very blue eyes._

_He was on a trajectory for the Solar System._

_The ship had barely passed Pluto when there was a flash of light. Like a tunnel opening. A ship appeared. It threw out a tractor beam and the small craft was suddenly caught and pulled into its bowels_

_Kanto lifted the baby out of his bio matrix. He studied the ship and the cloth the child was wrapped in. The child looked back at him with equally intelligent eyes._

_A parademon at his side snorted, "It is a baby. No one has time to rear babies. It's too young. Shall we toss it back?"_

"_No. I think we have something here that would interest Darkseid very much."_

* * *

_Kal-El sat at on the right hand side of his father. The Dark Lord had two sons but this outsider had sparked his interest and he had adopted him as one of his own. He was now seven and he was watching one of the bloody events whereby the future Furies was being chosen._

"_One day you too will be tested, Kal-El, and as you can see it will not be easy. Any who love me, must live to serve me."_

_Kal-El looked up at the stony faced God. "I will win for you, Father."_

"_To win you must do anything."_

"_I will…I will do anything…"_

* * *

"_You cannot do anything you want, Clark, just because you can..."_

_Clark looked confused and defiant as Pa drove him home from school. "But Tommy was going to beat up Pete and he had already thrown Lana's books in the drain…I don't know why you stopped me! He's a big bully!"_

"_Yes, he's a bully. Bullies, Clark, are frightened folk. People who don't have a reason to think they will be treated right and so they lash out and try to hurt others before they hurt themselves. You know, Tommy's got no Ma and his Pa is not …well, his Pa gets angry quickly…Remember when we went to the market and saw them shopping?"_

_Clark frowned. "Yes, his Pa smacked and shouted at him…"_

"_Imagine if that happens every day."_

"_Oh." Clark could not imagine it. He had been lavished with love all his life. Sure he had been naughty now and again and got sent to his room and even do extra chores but Pa and Ma never laid a finger on him. _

"_Tommy is not a happy boy, son. Happy people don't make others unhappy. If Tommy comes at you again, you're going to have to learn to control your anger." He smiled. "Tommy can hit you and yet he can't really hurt you. You're lucky that way. Take it and don't hit back. You're lucky you are Lana and Pete's friend and you can be their shield. Protect them…"_

* * *

_On his tenth birthday Kal-El joined the Elite on his first hunt._

"_Come," beckoned Kanto and handed him a sword and gestured to the group of Lowies running across the plains. "Take them down. Used the techniques we taught you. Your father is watching."_

_Kal-El stepped forward and looked up. A craft hovered overheard. Darkseid, Granny Goodness and Dessaad were looking down at them from the open deck._

_Kal-El looked at the sword which he hefted easily for even one his size and cocked his head at the Lowlies. He could hear their hearts racing from where he was. They were terrified. _

_He could hear Darkseid's voice in his ear piece. "Go on, my son. It is the best birthday present you will ever get."_

* * *

"_This is the best birthday present ever!" cried Clark and hugged his father and mother._

_Jonathan and Martha smiled happily as a ten year old Clark ducked under one of the paddock rails and rushed towards the beautiful, young, white stallion that they had purchased for him._

_Clark gently stroked the animal as the farmhand held the reins. "He's so beautiful."_

"_What are you going to call him, Son?" asked Pa and he and Ma came in the paddock via the gate._

_Clark laid his head against the animal's side and he could hear its steady heart beat. "Comet."_

* * *

_Kalibak flung a female at his feet. She was a pretty young Daxamite that had been kidnapped in the latest slave raids. She unfortunately had not met Granny's approval to train but she was shapely and well looking and it was thought to let him have her before she was tossed in the brothels. "You did so well out on the raid, Brother. I have a surprise for you. Compliments of Granny."_

_Kal-El looked down at the girl at his feet. She looked no more than fifteen. A year younger than he was. She looked terrified. _

_He folded his arms. "Rise."_

_The girl obeyed. She looked at him anxiously. She had to admit being a little stunned to seeing someone as young and handsome as this. He was already showing the promise of becoming tall and well built. There was something about his eyes. They were a vivid blue and yet seemed to have a kind of real gravity in them. This one was not mindlessly cruel and avaricious._

"_Please, do not hurt me." She already had some bruising on her arms and a split lip. A sign that the Furies had not been very happy with her._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Aleena."_

"_Aleena, you know why you have been brought here?"_

_She swallowed and bowed her head. "Yes. For your sexual pleasure."_

"_Do you know what will happen to you if and when I am finished with you?"_

_She shivered. "I…They said they will take me to the brothels…Please, do not let them send me there…"_

"_I do not make those decisions. But I also do not intend on taking someone that does not want to be taken. I have had pleasure before. From women willing to give it to me. You do not want to be here…" He opened the door. "The guard will escort you to the brothel."_

_She clenched her hands. The thought of being thrown to like a piece of meat to anyone made her wince. "And if …if I stay…willingly?"_

_He shrugged. "If you please me, I may keep you a few nights and put in a good word for you so you can at least choose the males you bed."_

_The girl sank to her knees. She bit back a sob and put her lips to his hand in gratitude._

* * *

_Clark leaned in and kissed Lana Lang for the first time._

_His heart was racing. He felt his lips tremble as it lay against hers. He was sure he was the luckiest sixteen year old alive._

_He drew back and saw Lana was smiling up at him and the moon was shinning down upon them._

_All was right in the world._

* * *

_Kal-El and his battalion of parademons cut through the flank of the Karnian army. _

_Blood sprayed the air._

_Fire lit up the night._

_Guns and canons made the ground shake._

_The stench of battle was everywhere._

_Any last resistance was met with heat, wind and ice from the Kryptonian himself._

_Kal-El landed on the terrace of the Palace and his eyes glowed and two beams cut the doors from it's hinges. He floated in as it fell, a terrifying sight to behold, in spiked black armor and helm, his falchion dripping. A blood red cape with a gold symbol like a reversed serpent._

_Karnian guards drew their weapons._

_He looked at the Karnian king who was now cowering with his family and courtiers._

"_Tell them it would be a waste of time. Surrender in the name of Apokolips."_

_The king screamed at the guards. "For Karnia!"_

_There was a blur of motion and before any weapon could be drawn, he had broken fingers, arms and necks._

_The king gasped as the black clad warrior stood before him, and leaned into his face."In in the name of Apokolips, you will surrender."_

* * *

_"There is no where to go. By the rules of combat, you are our prisoner!" Superman warned as he rose and blew a gust at the beautiful Amazon._

_She backed away, dipping low, avoiding the icy breath. "As long as I have breath to fight, I am no one's prisoner!"_

_She grabbed a lance from a wall and hurled at him. He caught it and broke it into two._

_"I don't want to hurt you, Diana. Your wounds are not fully closed."_

_"Do not call me by that name!"She grabbed a sword and shield._

_"It is your name. Diana."_

_She came at him. "Well, I did not give you leave to use it, Kryptonian!"_

_He moved back swiftly and somersaulted as she whipped the deadly looking ax at him and when she hurled it at him, he caught it. He bent it into two. She followed up with the shield in his face and in his gut. He grunted but he pivoted around her._

_A powerful arm curled about her neck and she could feel his warm breath waving the hairs at her temple._

_"My name is Kal-El," he said softly. He caught her right arm and twisted it behind her. "Drop the shield," he ordered._

_She dropped the shield._

_"Do you surrender?" he asked._

_Her eyes glowed defiantly."No!"_

* * *

"How is the reconditioning going, Desaad?" asked Lashina as she came to sit down at the dining table with him, Kanto, Virman Vundabar and Granny. "Have you broken the Kryptonian yet?"

Desaad looked at her with a sour expression. "It has only been three days. Hardly enough time to break someone who has come to us as a grown man and a Kryptonian at that."

Granny mused, "I take it you are getting some resistance?"

"There has been some trouble wiping his memory. He is very resistive. Kryptonians are very powerful and have the ability to store and recall information at will. I have tried to implant memories into his mind and he actually seems able at times to subvert some of them. It is going to take longer than I expect."

Virman asked, "What of the green stone that weakens him? You could use that."

"Too much of it and we could kill him. Darkseid will have my head. I use it only for torture. And even then he tires to resist the pain."

"He is thinking most likely of his life on Earth. Those insects he is so tethered to," said Granny.

Lashina said scornfully, "Not to mention the little Amazon that he is bedding."

Granny frowned. "He is bedding the Amazon?"

Lashina shrugged. "I think so. At least she was trying to."

"Well, it makes it more important to drive all those emotions out of him," she snorted. She looked at Lashina. "From your expression, I see that you quite would like the chance to do that."

Lashina smiled thinly. "Oh nothing would give me more satisfaction."

"Well, then, when Desaad is done with him, you could try to see if you can comfort him," she said with a malicious smile.

Lashina said smugly, "Your wish is my command, Granny."

* * *

Author's Note: _So sorry for the very long delay in updating. Time is such a precious commodity these days. Anyway thank you very much for the last reviews._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Batman walked out of the armory wearing reinforced, black armor that had hidden weaponry in the shoulders and arms, and retractable wings at the back. It was armor that he only wore to go into full-scale battle. It normally was too cumbersome for the rooftops of Gotham; in addition, he had his Batmobile and plane to get him around the city. But on Apokolips he was going to face opponents who had the potential to break him in two with their speed and strength and he needed all the help he could get.

He headed down to the hanger and there he found the team assembling with Green Lantern, Black Canary and the Flash who had come to see them off. Queen Hippolyta was wearing her Greek style armor and carried the long sword Diana had stolen off her. She wore the Gauntlet of Atlas on her right hand and Sandals of Hermes. Both Scott and Barda were already dressed for battle. Both Scott sat with J'onn in the cockpit looking over the controls and getting ready to align Mother Box with the ship's navigation.

His eyes narrowed as she saw Diana step out of the Invisible jet with Donna and Artemis. She was carrying the ax and shield but she also wore golden armor over her own uniform with an eagle helm and retractable wings. It seemed Hippolyta had brought it especially for her. He studied it for a moment wondering which God crafted it for them and what it could do. It did make Diana look regal and powerful. Athena's own shield and spear.

Donna was looking at her sister and mother wistfully as they stood before the Javelin. "I wish I was coming to help you."

Diana hugged her. "I know."

"You and Mother…please, be careful…,"she entreated. "I can't lose both of you…"

The Queen enfolded her daughter in her arms. "We will."

Artemis snorted, "Kick that Lashina's ass and get our lasso back, you hear me?"

Diana smiled reluctantly. "I hear you."

"Ah, here is Bruce now," said Hal. "Time for everyone to get on board. Enough time has been wasted and you still have to go to New Genesis."

Wally held his head. "Aw, man. I should be going on this mission. Why can't I go?"

Hal shook his head. "Some of us need to stay and protect the Earth. God knows what will happen if they fail and Darkseid decides to launch a counter attack."

Dinah went to Diana and hugged. "We'll keep in constant contact with the Javelin and J'onn. Be careful and bring Clark back to us."

Diana whispered, "We will do our best."

Artemis turned as she heard the mention of Batman. She colored a little as he came to stand along side Hippolyta and Diana. Hal, Donna, Dinah and Wally all wished him good luck.

He said stiffly. "It's got nothing to do with luck this time, I'm afraid."

Dinah waved his words aside and hugged him. "Nevertheless, you paranoid, stubborn mule, take care."

His lips pursed ruefully but he put his hand up when Wally tried to hug him. "I don't think so."

"Aw, you such a spoil sport, Bats. Get the pole out." And Wally hugged him anyway.

Hal grinned and clapped his shoulder. "Take care, Bruce."

Diana and Hippolyta began to mount the ramp. Batman nodded at his friends but before he turned to follow, his eyes lingered upon Artemis.

The others, sensing they were in the way, drew back to give them some space.

Batman began gruffly, "If I don't come back, Artemis, I made provision for our daughter. She will want for nothing. Please don't let your pride get in the way of her getting what she is entitled to. Alfred and Lucius Fox have been advised and…"

Artemis suddenly interrupted with fire in her eyes, "You are going to come back! I won't have you wiggling out of this because you did something stupid by letting them kill you! I won't be raising her by myself. You have to come back and get some gray hairs too, you hear me, Bruce Wayne? Don't you dare die out there, just to aggravate me!"

Bruce's lips suddenly turned up a little. He moved in closer. He touched her cheek. "Than don't you dare give birth to her without me."

Artemis' eyes closed as she felt him brush her lips with his own. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard. Batman kissed her back and then reluctantly dragged his lips from hers and walked briskly towards the ship. He did not look back. Artemis waddled back to the invisible jet. She had done all she could do and now she was tired and weary and just wanted to go home where she could actually give herself over to emotion without shaming herself before an audience. While she was not the type of woman to ever cry, she was pregnant and it was difficult to keep her emotions in check. She gritted her teeth and held her head high.

Wally goggled at them. "Well, I'll be. I think they like each other. I thought it was just about sex."

Hal folded his arms. "You might be right. Hmm, this calls for a new pot. I'll give them until Christmas to stop being stubborn and move in together."

"You want to bet on them? I'd say the tougher call would be Clark and Diana if they get back home in one piece. Artemis and Bruce are a sure call, with a baby on the way and if that kiss is anything to go by, I'd say way before Christmas. Blue and the Princess now…who knows what will happen there…?"

Dinah elbowed both of them. "Shush. No one is going to be betting on anyone. Look at Princess Donna." She gestured to them to see Donna watching the doors close behind Batman and her mother and sister. They could just about see them join J'onn, Scott and Barda as they all got settled and strapped in via cockpit window.

J'onn gave a single wave and soon the Javelin was lifting off and shooting out of the hanger with a loud roar.

Donna gave something that sounded like a throaty sob.

Wally's hand rested on her shoulder gently. "Hey, I have faith in them. They'll come back, you'll see."

Donna looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "They are the only blood relatives I have, you know? The Embassy will feel so empty without Diana and my mother is always around…"

Wally nodded sympathetically. To her surprise and Hal and Dinah, he dragged his hood back. He faced Donna with tussled, red hair and a softened expression. "Hey, you want to grab a cup of coffee in the commissary? I make a hell of a mochachino."

Donna blinked at him, a little startled to see him unmasked. While he was not as handsome as many of the older heroes or as well built, there was something sincere in his eyes and he was very cute in a boyish way.

She said softly, "I…that would be nice. Thanks, Flash."

Wally waved his hand. "Please, call me Wally. Come on, your Highness. This way. If you like I'll do us some burgers too. See, I need to eat. Not cause I'm an insensitive lout but gotta boost my energy levels. Got a fast metabolic rate, you see."

Donna said, "Please call me Donna, Wally, and I guess I could eat something."

Hal watched them walk towards the elevator with a raised brow. "Well, impressive. He's actually gone and not only talked to the girl, he's gotten a date. See, Dinah, told you the boy could do it."

Dinah wrinkled her nose. "Well, I guess, he seems genuine. But that's not a date."

Hal smiled. "No?"

"No. She thinks he's just being nice."

"Well, might be better this way. Less pressure and while he's being nice, she gets a glimpse into the real Flash. Hopefully he won't put his mouth in it as he might if it were a real date. Sometimes starting off as friends is not a bad thing."

Dinah smiled as they both began to slowly walk to the elevator. "That's true but I don't think you have you ever done that, Hal. You see a girl and instantly it's about sex."

Hal began defensively, "No fair! What about Carol?"

"You mean you did not want to get into Carol's panties the moment you saw her?"

"Hey, that's not…okay, that's true," he admitted with a wry grin. "But hell, when you got so many girls throwing themselves at you and the uniform is like a chick magnet. Even Carol wanted me though she pretended she didn't…It's hard to say no, you know?"

She said looking at him with a sudden sadness in her eyes as she stepped into the elevator. "Yes, I know that from Ollie."

His smile died down. He caught her arm. "Dinah, hey, I'm sorry. I think Ollie is a fool."

"Really? But you described yourself just like Ollie. You like women and can't commit to one. How different are you?"

The doors slid shut and they were moving up to the main observation deck.

"See, I never found anyone I wanted to be with long term. Carol was always a little demanding and she never could quite get what I had to do. We couldn't sustain it. It was the best thing we did breaking up. But you…Ollie said you were the best thing that ever happened to him and the fact you understood being a hero made it so much easier…"

"And he still was unfaithful to me," she shrugged. "So much for that theory."

He blurted, "Dinah, I'd die first before I hurt you. If you were mine, I'd consider myself a damn lucky guy."

She blushed but gave him a disbelieving look. "Such dramatics, Hal. Is that what you tell them before you bed them?"

He looked self conscious as he said matter of fact, "No….I…er…I've never had to lie to get anyone in bed."

They stared at each other. Dinah's heart began to beat faster. She could feel even behind his mask that he was staring at her in a way unlike he had ever done before.

She asked quietly, "So, what are you saying, Hal?"

The elevator stopped on the level with the lab and the doors opened and they saw the Atom with his arms full of files waiting. "Hey, guys, think you could give me a…?"

He put a hand on the elevator button and closed the doors on Ray's bemused face. The elevator continued up. He took in a deep breath. "Ollie is one of my best friends; I don't want to do anything to upset him."

Dinah took a step towards him. She cut him off with a poke to his chest. "Ollie is not my father and nothing would annoy me further if anyone feels they need permission from him regarding me! He lost any rights to having a say in my life the day he was unfaithful! Got that?"

Hal put his hand up. "Whoa, yeah! Got it!" He took in a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess, I'm wondering if you'd like to go grab some dinner with me?"

Dinah's eyes flickered with surprise and pleasure. "Dinner?"

Hal nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I know we will hang around waiting to hear about the mission but we don't have to starve or swallow commissary food while we do. I know a great sushi bar and they won't even blink if we walked in and have dinner in our uniform. Unless you don't want to…which I'm cool with by the way…I mean, I don't want you to think I…"

She interrupted, "Fine."

The doors opened on the upper deck and Doctor Light and Vixen were standing waiting to enter.

Hal mused, "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

The both smiled at the two women and stepped out and headed towards the teleporter.

* * *

A boomtube yawned open in the atmosphere above New Genesis and the Javelin appeared. The ship hovered for a moment until two small craft appeared and escorted it to the Celestial City.

Hippolyta looked out at the tall spires and domes, the snow capped mountains, lush green plains and blue lakes with admiration. "By the Gods, it is as beautiful as anything created by the Olympians. Have you seen this before, daughter?"

Diana glanced down as they approached the docking pad. "Yes, I came here on couple of reconnaissance missions during my time as a Fury. It's been a while though."

Batman turned to look at her. "So you know quite a bit about this place?"

She sighed. "We only got as far as the lower levels of Supertown and never close to the Celestial City. So you can stop looking at me like that."

Barda said, "It all looks peaceful now but on the other side of this system they are trying to keep Apokolips from breaching their moon bases. Skirmishes have been going on for years between the two kingdoms. There have been full on battles in the Taraton Sector."

"If they are busy fighting a war why would they even bother to help us?" asked Hippolyta.

Scott turned from the co-pilot's seat. "Because a Superman who does not hold back, leading the armies of Apokolips, can change the tide of any battle."

* * *

Highfather received the visitors in his audience-chamber. Sitting with him were Orion and Commander Gideon. His kindly face lit up when he saw Scott and Barda. He stood up in surprise.

"My son, what brings you to New Genesis? Barda, how are you my child? And who are these people with you?"

Scott and Barda embraced him and after the initial greeting, Scott said gravely, "Father, we need your help."

Highfather sat listening to the whole story. His face grew more and more troubled with every passing moment. His eyes occasionally glanced at Diana as if he could not believe this beautiful creature was the Opaque that led the Furies and captured his son. Orion for his part gave her glowering looks. He had not forgotten their encounter and it was clear he viewed her with skepticism.

He uttered, "I would do anything to help the man who risked his life for me but you are asking us to go into Apokolips with…with this…pretty faced turncoat? Why should we ever trust her? This could be a trap."

Diana colored. But she knew this was not the time to argue and she said humbly, "Orion, I'm sorry for my part in your kidnap and torment on Apokolips but I was brainwashed too. I can only hope you can forgive me. I would never do anything to cause pain to Barda or my mother. I am a good warrior and I swore that I would do everything in my power to bring Kal back, but if you feel that strongly about me, I will stay here while the team goes in."

Orion narrowed his eyes at her and said dryly, "How selfless."

Barda clicked her tongue impatiently. "We would be foolish leaving Diana behind, Orion. She is crucial to the success of this mission. If you can trust me, after I battled New Genesis for years as a Fury, then you need to put some trust in her. Diana and I are no different."

Scott said, "Brother, I believe in my wife and if she believes in Diana, then so do I." He looked at Highfather. "Father, what say you?"

Highfather leaned on his staff and closed his eyes. "If Darkseid controls the Kryptonian then this war is going to take a turn for the worst."

Hippolyta said gently, "My lord, time is slipping away. As one who knows the burden of sovereignty, I know that this does not only affect New Genesis. In the long run, it will spill to the rest of the cosmos and the Earth. We cannot allow this to happen."

Commander Gideon mused, "So you six intended to just go into Apokolips? You do not think that they would have boosted their security now that they have the Kryptonian?"

J'onn said, "This is where we hoped New Genesis could help."

Commander Gideon's brow rose. "Oh?"

Batman explained "We need a diversion. Something to distract them, keep them off our backs so the team can get into the Citadel and try to rescue our friend."

"A diversion?"

Barda said, "You can launch a counter attack on Armagetto. The Draconis Squadron perhaps?"

Gideon asked, "You want one of our best squadrons to come into Apokolips to create a diversion? Barda, as good as they are, I do not know how long they can outshoot and outrun the parademon patrols. It is almost suicidal."

"Listen me to me," said Scott. "Do you even know what a full grown Kryptonian is even capable of? When he is powered up to the maximum and has no conscience or restraints on what he can do? Countless worlds will die! We just need time…we don't know how much time…but whatever we can get…we will try to use it. If your forces become overwhelmed, then you pull out. Himon is still out there with the rebels. We can contact them and you can plan a joint offensive. His forces can occupy them on the ground, while you occupy them in the air."

Gideon looked at Highfather as if for approval.

Highfather stood up. He looked grim. "I made a treaty with Darkseid, going so far as sacrificing my own flesh and blood for peace. I would do it again if I had to." He looked at Scott with real remorse but his voice was firm. "I would give myself up if he required it of me for peace. There comes a time when you do your duty, for not only overlord or planet, but for the larger fate of the universe. Commander, you will call the squadron home and contact Himon. Now."

Gideon bowed. "As you wish, sire." He turned and left them.

Diana began gratefully, "Thank you, sire. You are doing the right thing."

Highfather gave her a grave look. "Do not disappoint us, child, by doing otherwise." He looked at Orion and touched his arm. "We do what we must to prevent Darkseid from controlling Kal-El of Krypton. Orion, my son, I ask you as a father, and as your sovereign, to help our allies. Remember Scott, Bara and the Kryptonian put themselves at risk to come and rescue you. I did not have to beg them. I only asked."

Orion replied gruffly, "I do this for you, Father. But when it is done, the debt is paid."

* * *

The Draconis squadron and the rebels were contacted. It would take some hours for the former to break from the main fleet and return to New Genesis and for them to work out the plan with Himon and the rebels. Everyone was well aware that with every passing hour Superman would become more and more vulnerable to being broken by Darkseid.

Diana stood on one of the balconies in the tall towers that looked down upon the Celestial City and the landscape beyond. She could not even appreciate its beauty. Her mind was on Clark and what they would be doing to him. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Daughter?" A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

Diana turned. It was Hippolyta.

"It is time to go," she said.

Diana reached for her helm and axe that laid upon the balustrade. She took in a deep breath. Hippolyta asked, "Are you okay, child? You look pale."

She confessed, "Mother, I have gone into battle scores of times and I have never felt as frightened as I do now."

She touched her cheek. "You are frightened because you have something to lose which shows you have gotten to that place that makes the world worth living. It is not a shame to not want to die."

"I am not afraid of dying …I always knew it is a possibility in battle…I just don't know what we will face…in Kal."

"He is a strong man, Diana. A fighter. It has only been four days. They will need longer than that for him."

"I know but they will know that too and they have kryptonite. They will be ruthless. I can imagine the pain he will have to endure."

Hippolyta patted her back. "I know. We must pray that he is fighting their brain washing and torture."

Diana swallowed. "Will you do that with me?"

Hippolyta blinked. "What?"

"Pray for him?"

The Queen stared at her earnest expression and silently took Diana's hands in her own and they both bent their heads, closed their eyes and was silent for a minute.

Hippolyta raised her head and tilted her chin. "Now let us go, my daughter, and we will face this evil place together."

* * *

Darkseid entered the chamber that held the Krytponian.

Desaad turned in some surprise and bowed. "My lord, I did not expect you at this late hour."

Darkseid saw the shackled man lying on the table, his face was uncovered and his skin looked as if it was healing from numerous burns. His eyes were half open as if in between sleep and consciousness.

"You are working around the clock, I see?"

Desaad replied, "He heals quickly so he requires more work than others."

"How resistive is he?"

"With each passing hour we are pushing into his past, destroying it, building his new world, wiping out all hope. His faith in the Amazon would have been shattered with her betrayal, making him full of pain and anger. If he were any other, he would be dead by now with the intensity of the torture. His memories of her seem to be strong and he resists at times."

"Wake him."

Desaad blinked. "Now?"

"Yes. Now."

Desaad picked up a syringe and injected a substance into the side of his neck. It took a moment for Clark to give a shuddering gasp and his eyes fluttered open.

"Kryptonian."

Clark tried to focus. His mind seemed fuzzy and heavy. His hands clenched and unclenched and he began to mutter a mixture of Kryptonian, English and Apokoliptian.

He tried to pull on his bonds even as he looked at Darkseid.

Darkseid bent to look into his eyes. "Who are you?"

" Kal-El…of…Kr…Krypton…Nnnnrrrgaaahh…" He arched his back and tried to rise.

"Whom do you serve?"

"I...am…your…No…I…" Sweat beaded his brow as his mind battled the brainwashing. His mind searched for the last vestiges of an old life and he found it in the memory of olive flesh against his own, the fragrance of orchids, and sea blue eyes. He whispered, "_Diana_…"

Darkseid's eyes glowed and he stepped back looking none too pleased. "Where is the kryptonite?"

Desaad pointed to a small casket. "In there."

"Give it to me."

Desaad looked a little put out. "But, my lord, how will I be able to enhance his torture and speed up the process without it?"

Darkseid took the casket Desaad held out. "You have had it long enough. Physical pain alone is not going to turn him. This one is driven by conscience and sacrifice and sentimentality. Typical earth bound emotions. You must not only destroy his mind and his beliefs but this affection for the Amazon." He walked around the table, studying Clark. "That he cares so much is a testament to the power she has over him. But maybe her betrayal has not done enough. He needs a little extra reason to loathe her."

* * *

_Kal-El leader of the Furies fought one of the Hunger Dogs rebels. _

_This enemy was not a Lowly but a New Genesian. _

_A powerful one. With flight, speed, strength and the ability to manipulate gravitational fields. _

_The fight was long and bloody, spanning across the whole city. _

_The rebel managed to hit him hard and he found himself falling helplessly into a fire pit._

* * *

_Kal-El opened his eyes. He found himself lying in a small, dimly lit tent._

_His eyes cleared and he jerked up right. He saw a feminine silhouette kneeling before a fire. _

"_You are awake." The female was in profile over a steaming pot. "Are you hungry?"_

_He blinked and looked at himself warily. He had been stripped of his helm and armor, and under-suit. He was naked from the waist up. His hand touched his chest._

_She explained as she ladled something like soup into a bowl, "When you fell into one of the fire pits, it damaged your armor. It was charred and almost melted on you when we pulled you out of there."_

"_We?" His eyes suddenly narrowed as she came towards him. He could see she wore a gray tunic and trousers and her hair was braided._

"_I am a Lowly. I work in the pits. I saw you fall and I thought you dead. But when the flame went down, I saw you stir. We, my colleagues and I, dragged you out. You are one of the Elite. I could tell from your armor and the fact that there was not a mark upon your skin when we pulled you out of the fire pit. You must be very powerful to survive the heat in that furnace."_

_She knelt and laid the bowl down before him. He saw her lower face was veiled. Was her face grotesque? His eyes narrowed and he let out an intake of breath as he used his superior vision to look at her face._

_It was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. And he had seen many in his twenty six years of traversing the universe. Her hair was black as midnight and even as it was tied in a braid, loose tendrils gently curled and kissed her brow and cheek. Her skin had a golden glow in the lamplight. Her eyes were a jeweled blue and her lips were full and luscious. It begged to be kissed. His eyes pierced her clothing and he saw even beneath the loose garments a body that would be the envy of any female Fury. One that any of the Elite would kill to ravish._

_He said dryly, "You are a Lowly? You expect me to believe that?"_

_She raised her eyes to him. "Why would you doubt me?"_

"_You belong in the bordellos or in the halls of the Citadel. Why would someone so comely even be wasted here?"_

_She bowed. "I am an Amazon. I was taken from the Earth as a child. Granny rejected me because I was created by the magic of the Olympian Gods. I am seen as an outcast here in this world. I was not good enough to be a Fury, nor did anyone want me in the brothels. So I was sent here. I've lived here for many years."_

"_Amazon? Magic?" His voice reeked with a kind of displeasure but his hand reached out and yanked her veil off. He said ironically "No one wanted you? I find that hard to believe."_

_She seemed to flinch at his movement. "I am a Lowly. It is my lot in life. I am not worth your time."_

_He drew her chin up and ran a thumb over her lips. "Let me decide what is worth my time. I have never had an Amazon before. Magic, you say? I am a little vulnerable to magic. I have never had a woman born of magic. I find it intriguing. I have grown bored of concubines of the brothel. What is your name?"_

"_Diana."_

_He said matter of fact, "You will come back with me to the Citadel, Diana."_

_She paled. "But...but I was expelled from there…My kind is not welcome…Granny…"_

"_You think I care? I am the Commander of the Elite. I am Darkseid's herald. I get whatever I want._

* * *

Desaad chortled. "It has begun."

Lashina raised his brows and looked at Superman's eyes twitch as he was being bombarded with new memories. "You are sure you can manipulate his mind to hate her?"

"Oh yes. At first he thinks she is just a beautiful outcast. And he has done exactly what we expected. His virility demanded he bed her. Now we ensure he thinks she has betrayed him even in this life."

Lashina folded her arms and walked to stand over his head. "Do not forget what Granny wants."

Desaad smiled sardonically. "Granny? You mean what you want."

She looked at Clark and looked at him with a kind of smugness. "When you are finished remember he is to waken in my bed."

* * *

_Kal-El drained his goblet and watched the Amazon come out of the adjoining room. She wore a gauzy robe that left little to the imagination. Her hair was damp still from the bath she had just taken. _

_It had been a whole month and he had not yet tired of her. Like most Lowlies she was docile and did anything he asked. But it did not hide that she had a sharp mind and curiosity he actually found refreshing. It should have been pedestrian and unremarkable like all his other women but when he had her under him there was a passion between them he could not explain. _

_Even as he made love to her, he knew it was not good for his reputation. He was becoming attached to one female and that did not bode well for him or her. It meant the eyes of the Elite would be upon her. Granny mocked and ridiculed his choice of a creature of a myth and magic from an antiquated culture. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed seeing Granny's eyes flash in annoyance at the sight of Diana or Kalibak look longingly upon her._

_He really should send her back to the pits. _

_But as he thrust into her, pinning her hands to the wall, he knew she would remain another night. Like he had known every night before that._

_Magic. _

_He fell back upon the bed and looked at her as she picked up her robe and said something about wanting something from the antechamber._

_He closed his eyes in contentment. He had a rigorous day, having encountered some stubborn Rigorillians in Sector 6752. He would sleep for now. _

_He did not even know when she had come back out of the room. He felt the bed dip and before he could open his eyes, he saw a long, green blade sink into his chest. Even as he grappled with her, he gasped in agony as he realized he had been attacked by her._

"_New Genesian witch," his voice gritted and he tried to rise but his legs gave way and he fell to the floor. He could just about see her dressed once more in the old tunic and trousers he thought he had made her discard a month ago. _

_She was watching him with wary eyes and the last thing he saw was her going to the computerized system in his chamber that was connected to the main frame in the Citadel. She expertly hack into it and plugging in her own data storage device, she downloaded as much as she could on Apokolips' current military numbers and weaponry, strategy and the lay out of Amargetto, the Citadel, and the underground city of the old Gods._

_He cursed as he laid in agony and watched her pull out a small Mother Box._

_She vanished via a boomtube._

"_If I ever see you again, you are dead, Amazon," he growled and blacked out._

* * *

Kal-El opened his eyes and let out a groan.

A silky voice said, "Ah, you're awake finally. Really, Kal-El, you should not drink that much. I know we had a great victory taking out the whole of the Sornaii but you and the Elite should really pace yourself when celebrating."

Kal-El looked up at the woman who stood at the end of his bed.

Lashina stood naked before him and then with a feline grace she crawled up the sheets to come and lie upon his bare chest. "Still even inebriated," she whispered and bent to kiss his mouth, "you performed very well once again."

Her lips captured his and he could feel her tongue slid past his lips. Her hand moved down his chest to go down to his groin.

A swift hand captured her wrist and he broke the kiss and pushed her off him with a scathing, "Nothing ever gets me drunk, Lashina. What did you put in my drink?"

She was shoved to the side and her eyes seemed to narrow for a moment at his reaction. Desaad did say she would have to be careful about how she reacted to him. This was his first full awakening and the memories they implanted in him would shape his personality and attitude. She could see he was not going to be docile or smitten by her charms. She found she liked that. As he sat up and pushed his hand through his hair, she lay on her side and cooed, "Now you are being a spoil sport, Kal-El. We all drank some of that fine Sornaii wine at dinner and then you and I came back here and rutted for a while. And now here you are, accusing me of drugging you instead of thanking me? I wonder why I even bother with you when I could have any male I want."

He smiled mockingly and rose. "Because you are a masochist, my dear. You always were. Now get your things and go. I have things to do. That is an order from your Commander."

She got up. She shrugged into the gown she wore last night and studied him as he walked to a sideboard and poured himself something to drink from a decanter. He was very virile and sexually attractive like this. As Superman he was a handsome man but a restrained one. She liked this better. She licked her lips at the sight of his well muscled shoulders, back and firm buttocks. He saw her in the mirror and he said dryly, "Maybe later. And you could bring that lovely new Carggite recruit you are training. I hear she can split into three. The greater the company the better the bedding, as they say in the brothels?"

Lashina scowled and walked out. "You are an arrogant whoreson."

He laughed and strolled into the bath chamber. He stepped into the shower and allowed the steaming jets to spray him.

Sornaii wine would be the first of its kind to ever affect him. He made a note to take it to the lab and see what was in it. He could barely recall being with Lashina and for someone who had an eidetic memory that bothered him. He never lost control. He closed his eyes and let the water just fall on his face and a sudden strange scent assailed his nostrils.

It made him open his eyes and frown. It was like nothing he smelled. Ever.

It was unique in a place that smelled of death and fire.

It was not Lashina. She smelled of musk and leather and metal.

He did not get long to ponder because the sound of a beeping from the bedchamber alerted him. He stepped out of the cubicle, grabbing a towel as he did, and walked to the monitors over the communications console. He pressed a panel and Darkseid appeared.

"Father," he bowed.

"Kal-El, there are explosions in the south eastern quarter of Armagetto and one of our guard posts are under attack by rebels. Boomtubes have also opened and a small fleet of New Genesian ships have breached our skies. We estimate there are about three hundred armed fighters."

His blue eyes flickered, "Hmm, they are being very bold this time to come into the city. I will go at once and quell this little incursion."

"No. Send out the parademons and female Furies to deal with this one. I want you here. With me. Wear your armor, Kal-El."

Kal-El bowed. "Yes, sire."

Kal-El went to a stand where his black spiked armor and helm sat. He donned his under suit and armor quickly, picked up his broad sword and helm and walked out of the room. As he did a shimmery figure rippled the air.

* * *

Boomtubes lit up the sky above Armagetto and fighter ships from New Genesis appeared and began to attack the city quarter simultaneously with the rebels on the ground. Orion, Diana, Bruce, Hippolta, J'onn, Scott and Barda ported in and took to the underground tunnels.

Hippolyta twisted her face at the smell as they traversed the tunnels. "Does it always stink here?"

"Yes, "replied Barda. "This place is death incarnate."

"Where do you think they have him?" asked Bruce.

Diana said, "It could be Desaad's torture chamber, Dr Bedlam's lab or with Darkseid himself. J'onn, can you home in on him at all?"

J'onn put his hand to his head. "No. I cannot sense him at all. His mind is either blocked or he is already under their control."

"Do you think they have broken him already?" Diana began worriedly. "Isn't it too soon for an adult Kryptonian?"

Orion said gruffly, "They will be extra brutal with him. Believe me."

"Can Mother Box sense anything?" she asked Scott who held the appliance in his hand and was communing with it.

"No. Something is blocking me. Another Mother Box maybe. I can transfer us to those locations to check for Superman though."

Diana said grimly, "It has only been four days…If Kal has been turned then it allows us a fighting chance to bring him back. His tainting would only have been via mind manipulation. That can be reversed. It takes real bloodletting and service to seal the covenant with Darkseid. Batman, you did bring the kryptonite ring?"

Bruce nodded. "I did. Though I'm not sure how much use it will be seeing they know of his weakness. I would think they would make sure he's prepared. It's hardly likely they would allow Darkseid's best weapon to be taken out so easily with a green rock."

"It is better than nothing," she answered.

"We need to split up, "said Barda briskly. "Mother Box will send us where we need to go. Who will go to Bedlam's lab?"

"Orion and I will go," said J'onn.

Scott nodded, "Barda, Bruce and I will go to Desaad's torture chamber."

Diana looked at her mother. "You and I will go to Granny's Orphanage. I want my lasso back."

* * *

Author's Note : _Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I'd love to be able to update faster. But at times real life and other sm/ww duties does call too. I appreciate you patience and hope you can continue to hang in there with this me and this story._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Orion and the Martian Manhunter both appeared in one of the dark labyrinthine passageways that led to Dr Bedlam's infirmary with the aid of Orion's Mother Box.

Orion said gruffly, "There are four parademon guards on perimeter. Two at the door and two on the flank."

J'onn nodded. "I shall take the two at the entrance if you take the other two."

"Done."

"Let me go first."

J'onn shape-shifted into the guise of a guard and headed towards the entrance. Orion got into his Astro harness and waited.

J'onn greeted them. "I am here to relieve you."

"Relieve us?" One of the guards gave him an odd look. "We have two more hours here before we get off…Oooffff!"

It took J'onn mere seconds to vanish and appear in front of him, grab his rifle, phase behind him and knock him out with two sharp and powerful hits to the back and head. The other guard was about to raise his weapon to fire at him. J'onn's eyes glowed and the guard held his head and screeched in fear as he began to hear voices in his head.

This alerted the other guards on the flanks. "What in the Source's name…?"

They were about to rush at him when they gasped as Orion came swooping down upon them in his Astro harness. They barely had time to come at J'onn when he fired at them with the harness' guns. They both fell to the floor.

J'onn winced. "You did not have to kill them, Orion."

Orion gave him a scathing look as he hovered just a few feet above the ground. "Are you here to preach at me, Martian, over these conscienceless sheep or rescue your comrade?"

J'onn sighed and decided it was wise not to argue. He looked at the heavy metal doors. "What now?"

Orion looked at his Mother Box and said on a low growl, "They reinforced the doors since I was here. I can sense him in there."

J'onn looked at him quickly. "Is he alright?"

"I do not mean Superman. I mean that bastard Bedlam."

J'onn could feel the anger rippling off Orion. He knew that Orion had been kept and tortured in this place and it was clear that he had some unfinished business.

"Orion, we need to be careful, if Superman is not in there…"

But Orion was not listening to him. He growled, "The element of surprise is what we have. We use it!" He fired two heavy shots at the doors and a hole was blown into it. "I will engage them. You look for the Kryptonian!" He zoomed inside.

J'onn sighed wearily, "H'romeer, give me patience."

He phased into the floor.

* * *

Dr Bedlam was inside with his android helpers torturing and experimenting on victims. They knew that there was some confrontation going on between the rebels and their own troops in Armagetto. It was nothing new. Over the years there had been much insurgent activity and this was no exception. It did not stop them from doing their work.

When the door blew open, the androids were all alerted by an alarm and the announcement of the automated security system. "Intruder alert!"

Bedlam looked at the monitors as he saw Orion burst into the main chamber. He cursed and shouted at the androids, "Get him!"

Orion let out a roar and headed straight for them. "Today the Dog of War is going to make you crawl for what you did to me, Apokolips filth!"

As Orion faced off with the androids powered by Bedlam, J'onn phased up into the long corridor that ran the length of the many cells that held torture victims. J'onn swiftly flew past, looking into the cells, looking for Clark. He could see no sign of him.

J'onn pressed his comlink. "Orion, the reason I cannot home in on anything is because he is not here!"

Orion, who had just shot down one android, was somersaulting off his harness to leap at another. They crashed into the floor. Orion snapped as he smashed its head into the floor over and over. "I am busy at the moment! Though you could come and help me if you can pull yourself away for a moment! Make sure that rat Bedlam does not sneak out of here!"

J'onn was about to fly towards the main chamber when he paused. He stared at the victims in their cells and those chained to walls and tables. The more distraction there was the better really. Moving swiftly J'onn began to release the many prisoners from their shackles and cells. They stared at him in astonishment. Some were not in any state to even run or walk with the amount of torture done to them. J'onn communed telepathically with the ones who had their senses and strength. He showed them the way out by mentally projecting the tunnels underground.

"_Go…Help those who cannot move. This is your one chance. Save yourselves."_

Some scrambled to their feet and tried to help others. But there were a few who were so mutilated and psychotic, they had to be left behind.

As they ran, J'onn flew towards Orion, phasing through the walls to get to him. He hovered in the air; Orion was on his third android. Unfettered, Orion was a force to be reckoned with. He was a fierce warrior and his rage often made him unstoppable. There were three more androids and they were converging on Orion.

J'onn morphed into a large, winged serpent and coiled around one and took it up and up breaking though the ceiling. He squeezed until he could feel the metal crack. It fell into three sheared parts. The energy driving it jumped and went back down into the other two in the chamber.

Bedlam cursed as he saw four of his androids were gone and he had only two left to divide his life force. The last time he was attacked in the lab, Orion himself was taken under his nose, and he had been sent into a vortex. It had taken them a while to find him and bring him home. Now he was not going to let that happen if he could help it. He watched the Martian fly back down and slammed into the second to last android and take it down easily.

Orion, having twisted the head of his opponent, looked up to see Bedlam now inhabiting the remaining android.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me!" he snarled and jumped onto his Astro harness and came at him with blinding speed.

Bedlam lifted his mechanical arm and fired at him. The Astro harness created a force field and the blasts bounced off the shield. Orion projected a tractor beam and it caught him in it and began to draw him in. Bedlam resisted but Orion grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him into the wall. His body slithered to the floor.

Powerful hands reached down and lifted him up. "Where I am going to send you will never be found!"

Bedlam reached out with his mind, using his mind manipulation powers. Orion's rage was an easy bridge to get into his psyche. Orion gritted his teeth as he felt a powerful force still his hand and he was suddenly feeling himself being pushed back and his mind was being filled with images of Bekka being killed.

Orion's fingers were weakening around his neck and he gasped, "Noooo….! Bekka….!"

Bedlam snarled, "You think you can destroy me? I am immortal and I can make you destroy yourself." He laughed. "See how they mutilate her body! She is alive while they do it! You could not even help her…She will feel every burn and cut."

Orion gritted his teeth as his Mother Box fought back and tried to calm his mind. "Bekka! No….This is…not…real…Bekka…Nooo! I will kill you!"

J'onn could feel the immense rage and pain pulsating in the air as it rolled off them in waves. He could feel the battle between them and he knew he had to help Orion. Mother Box would explode with the rage and pain. J'onn suddenly launched himself at them blinding speed and hit Orion away from Bedlam's grasp and used his own powerful ability to absorb energy and encompassed and surrounded Bedlam with it.

"_Go!"_ he communed to Orion.

Orion who had been slammed into a wall on impact now staggered to his feet. He shouted, "No…you, fool, cannot do that…You will …be…consumed!"

Orion gasped as the energy that drove Bedlam suddenly caused the last android to explode and he could see J'onn's body trying in vain as it morphed and contorted to contain it. The whole building began to shake and the ground began to crack under his feet.

"_Orion! Go! I can only hold him for so long!"_

"But…"

"_Fate will need you more than it will need me."_

Orion jumped upon the Astro harness and flew out. As he did glanced back he could see the Martian's body shattering into pieces as Bedlam's energy dissipated and caused the entire building to implode upon its self.

* * *

Batman, Barda and Scott navigated their way carefully to Desaad's own personal torture chamber. There was no way they would have kept someone as powerful as Superman where they broke the young female trainees.

"He is an adult male and Kryptonian. Desaad will keep him in his domain. There is no way he will allow Granny or any of the others to interfere. Superman will be his and his alone to break."

The guards along the way were swiftly dealt with.

Batman and Barda easily took them down. It also helped that they were thin on the ground since the attack on Armagetto by New Genesis and the rebels. The battle could even be heard from the Citadel and they could see the horizon lighting up with lasers and fire.

"We have to be quick," cried Scott, as they hurried along the corridor. "We do not know how long the fleet and rebels will hold them!"

They came to stop near the doors to the chamber. Scott looked at Batman. "Desaad is very cunning. Do not underestimate him."

Barda pointed her mega-rod at the door and blew a hole into it.

They entered the large chamber and saw four tables. Three of them were empty. And lying upon the last one was not a Kryptonian but a Kigorian, a large black spider body with bald human face, green skin, large fangs, and prehensile green skinned hand on its forelegs. Desaad had been gleefully cutting into it until the door exploded.

His eyes widened as he saw them and he stepped back swiftly from the Kigorian.

He bellowed, "Intruders!"

Over a dozen small spherical robots suddenly leaped into the air and came after them. As they spun in the air, they fired energy bolts.

"Evil Eyes!" cried Barda.

Barda used her mega rod to counter the fire off one and somersaulted over the table to avoid the blast of another. She grabbed up one of the many deadly blades on Desaad's work bench and tossed it with deadly precision at another, causing it to short circuit and explode above them. Batman used his own lasers from his suit to destroy two more and his retractable wings came out as he leaped into the air and took evasive action.

Barda shouted at her husband who had taken down another couple of the spheres with his own energy weapon. "Scott, catch Desaad!"

Scott looked and saw the master torturer slinking into an adjoining chamber and he knew Desaad had many a secret passageway to get out if he needed to flee. He was not going to let him get away so easily.

Scott went after him; his swiftness and agility enabling him to dive and twist his way out of the firing line of the remaining Evil Eyes. He came just in time to see Desaad pressing a panel and one of the walls opening up. Before he could vanish, Scott used his Mother Box to create a sonic beam that hit Desaad in the back. He went sprawling on his face. Before he could recover, Scott was above him and hauling him by his collar to his feet.

"Running away without saying hello?" He gave him a punch in the jaw for good measure.

Desaad winced as Scott dragged him roughly to the main chamber. They halted for a few moments watching as Barda and Batman took out the last two spheres. Scott flung him into the middle of the floor.

Batman and Barda turned and came forward.

Barda began scathingly, "Trying to run away as usual, you cowardly serpent? Where is Superman?"

Desaad looked at them with a derisive look. "Well, well, well…Did you come to rescue the Kryptonian? Is it you that have put on this spectacular show in Armagetto? How courageous of you. I never would have guessed you would be so foolish to risk your lives for one man. But…you are too late."

Barda grabbed him by the throat and repeated, "Where is he?"

Desaad smirked at her. "I do not know."

"You do not know? I will make you think and remember," she snapped and began to press her thumbs carefully on two pressure points on his neck.

Desaad choked and gasped.

Scott put his hand on her arm. "My love, he is no good to us dead."

"He will be better off dead for everyone's sake," she gritted, but she pushed him down onto the floor.

Desaad coughed and spluttered, as he tried to catch his breath

"I know but we can use him as a shield or for barter," he replied.

Batman, meanwhile, was scanning the other the tables. He stopped at the round one. He studied the manacles and indentations on the tough metal. They looked like nail marks. He could also see a warping of the metal where the head and heels had been as well. He could measure the height of the victim and deduce its mass and built. The tools of torture next to the bed still had blood on them. Batman produced a small device from his belt and scraped off a few red specks and dropped it into the analyzing strip. From the JLA database, the blood was identified as Kryptonian.

"He was here. Tortured on this very table."

Barda's eyes flickered worriedly at her husband. "They have broken him already?"

Scott looked grim. "I thought they might have needed more time…"

They all turned to Desaad.

Barda glared at him. "Well? Speak!"

He had a smug look even amid his pallor. "You are too late to save him. He is one of us now."

"Where is he, Desaad?" asked Scott.

"Where else would he be? By his father's right hand."

They all muttered, "Darkseid,"

Batman pressed his comlink at once. "J'onn. Diana. Darkseid has Clark! We need to regroup as soon as we can!"

Orion's voice could be heard after a minute. "I hear you, Batman."

"Orion? Where are you? Where is J'onn?"

"I can use Mother Box to find you." His voice suddenly was strained and hesitant. "The Martian…I think he might be dead."

"What?"

"He took on Bedlam and the whole infirmary imploded. I saw his body break apart…."

Barda put her hand to her cheek in dismay and Scott closed his eyes. Batman stared mutely as if lost for a moment.

Desaad laughed. "It sounds as if you are in over your heads. One of your group has died it would seem. You cannot go up against Bedlam and expect to come out without consequences. You can displace energy but never destroy it. Your friend would have died in vain. If you are wise, you would go and beg Darkseid's pardon for even coming into Apokolips. He may just decide to let one of you keep your heads if you can give him something worth his while…to even the odds in the war…"

Barda raised him by his collar with a scathing, "You want us betray New Genesis? Unlikely."

"Then you will all die," he promised.

* * *

Diana and Hippolyta headed towards the Orphanage. Diana led the way via a series of dark, winding, underground passageways. The air was stale and musty and occasionally the passageway got very dark or stank of rotting flesh. Eventually they flew up a series of very old ventilation shafts.

Hippolyta grimaced. "Are you sure this is the right way, Daughter? It looks like all dead ends."

"Mother, I know this place very well. I was raised here and as an ex head Fury I had the privilege to go where I pleased and I made myself memorize all the secret tunnels. They can be very confusing and while many are dead ends, there are a select few that are not. My sense of direction has always been good and I remember them well. This one will lead us directly under the Orphanage. In fact, we are nearly there."

Diana reached the end of the shaft and with her elbow knocked the sealed covering down. She peered out into what was none other than the cellar of the Orphanage, directly under the kitchen. She could see and hear no movement or voices and she crawled out.

Hippolyta followed and looked around at the stockpile of food. There were large cuts of smoked and dried meat hanging from hooks, crates of strange looking fruit and vegetables, jars with preserved food and meat, powders, herbs and vessels filled with variety of wine and juices. "These orphans eat well."

Diana corrected her. "The Elite eat well. The food and drink here is gotten from far and wide reaches of the universe. Granny especially has a likeness for exotic foods." She took in a deep breath, lifted her battle ax and began to float up the staircase to the door. "We need to be careful. If we encounter any young trainees and Lowly servants, we try to inflict minimal harm upon them. They are innocent in all of this."

Hippolyta drew her sword and lifted off the floor. "As you wish."

Diana took a deep breath and pressed button on the side to open the door.

The two Lowly cooks in the kitchen gasped and dropped their utensils in shock as they saw the two women emerge. One was about to reach for an alarm when Hippolyta swiftly put herself and her blade between the woman and the button.

"I would not do that were I you."

Diana looked at them and gestured curtly to the cellar. "Get inside."

The two servants shrank and obeyed. Diana closed the door behind them and punched the socket on the wall. They would not be able to get out by themselves.

Diana peered out the doors of the kitchen to the main dining hall and then gestured at her mother. "It's clear!"

They flew swiftly past it and emerged onto a long corridor. Diana took a swift look and saw two guards. She gestured to her mother silently. Hippolyta nodded. They both took to the air and with a speed that took the two guards by surprise, they dispatched them swiftly and efficiently. Diana was about to drag them into a small water closet when they heard footsteps and saw two young trainees round the corner.

The females were Valoi and Khund. The elder looked to be about fifteen while her companion was about thirteen. Their eyes widened to see Diana and Hipployta with the two unconscious guards.

Before they could turn to run, Diana said sharply, "Vastala!Stop!"

The Valoi seemed to freeze at the sound of the voice. She turned in astonishment and saw Diana remove her helm. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You! You…How? They will kill you if they see you here!"

The Khund tugged at her fellow novice's arm. "What are you doing? We must report them!"

The Valoi hissed to her companion, "Do you know who this is? This is…was…our leader…The one called Opaque…the one they forbade us to speak about."

Diana put her hand out. "I am not here to hurt you or any of your sisters…but I am here for a friend of mine. That is all I want. Please…I only ask you let me pass."

The Khund gasped, "Let her pass? Is she mad?"

Dian said gently, "Vastala, I was always fair with you, was I not?"

Vastala blinked. That was true. Of all the Furies, the one called Diana had been the only one never to pick on her or any of the trainees out of spite and malice when she had come to Apokolips seven years ago. Unfortunately her Khund companion was new, having on arrived two years ago and she did not know her. She knew the harsh, unforgiving nature of Lashina and the others.

The Valoi seemed to consider her words and answered, "Yes…you were."

The Khund cried, "You cannot be serious! If they found out we knew they were here…they will punish us severely…" Her voice rasped. "I will not be whipped again or sent to the pits…I will not!"

She backed away and began to run. Vastala looked at Diana with contrite eyes and she gave her a regretful bow. "I am sorry. I cannot risk punishment." She ran after her companion.

Diana cursed. "Damn it! Mother, come quickly! They will alert more guards!"

Hippolyta began, "I could stop them!"

Diana shook her head. "No. We don't have the time! We must get my lasso and rendezvous with the others."

"You said the Fury called Lashina has your lasso. How do we find her? Those girls would have known…"

Diana took to the air and she pointed to a spiraling staircase at the end of the corridor. "She took it but I guarantee you she will not have it."

Hippolyta blinked. "Who then?"

"Granny will have it. All spoils of war go to her first for approval and the lasso is something she will not allow anyone else to keep. Cover me, please. I'm relying on you to deal with the guards."

Hippolyta could already hear the sound of guards coming down the corridor. She turned and faced the noise. She raised her sword. "I can do that. Go, my child!"

* * *

Granny Goodness had sent her Furies out to deal with the troublesome rebels and the fleet from New Genesis since Kalibak and Virman were both off planet. She had no qualms that Lashina, Mad Harriet, Stompa, Bloody Mary and the parademons would not be able to deal with the situation.

It was tiresome. Rebel skirmishes were expected but a squadron coming in boldly to attack was unprecedented. She wondered why the sudden recklessness. It was almost a suicidal move as far as she could see. She was being kept abreast of the battle by Lashina through regular updates. She was certain within the hour they should have driven the rebels back underground and destroyed most of the fleet.

She poured herself a goblet of the finest Quargion wine and sank upon a couch and put her feet up. She wondered why Darkseid had not sent out the Kryptonian. It would have been a good a chance as any to see if the brainwashing had been effective and to gauge the alien's vast array of powers. Granny smiled. Lashina had not been in the best of moods when she had been forced to leave her bed chamber. But Granny knew that her sour demeanor was perhaps due to the fact that the Kryptonian had not been easy to manipulate. Lashina had grudgingly reported that they had not mated. But she promised Granny that she would use her all her wiles when she returned. She had put it down to the unpredictable nature of one who was from a race long defunct. No one knew how he would react or how malleable he would be. And it had been mere hours since he left Desaad's torture chamber. Lashina was confident that she would break his arrogance. All she needed was time.

If all went well, Granny thought she might see if she could convince Darkseid to allow them to use his extraordinary DNA to breed. What warriors they would create if they could successfully fuse his genes with the best the universe had to offer. For a moment Granny was regretful the Amazon had left them. What a combination those two might have been. Godly magic and the rawest yet most evolved power of the universe.

At the thought of the Amazon, her eyes fell upon the glowing rope in a glass case across the room mounted on the wall. Lashina, like a good Fury, had surrendered it to her superior. She had not been very happy to give it up but the rope had refused to do anything for her. Even Bedlam had taken it and tried to see if he could distill its properties but he had been unable as well to make it display its powers. Granny was left to display it as a souvenir along with other treasures stolen and seized from prisoners and victims.

She drained her wine and was about to rise to pour herself another glass and consider calling for her male Lowly slaves, when she heard a commotion outside her chamber.

Granny scowled. "What the…?"

She did not get further when she saw the doors to her chamber hacked in by an axe and a pair of hands peeled the metal apart as if it were paper.

Granny rose swiftly and reached for an alpha mace: a spiked weapon that fired enormous amounts of energy and could distort gravitational fields.

Her eyes widened and then she suddenly guffawed loudly as she saw Diana standing on the threshold. "You came back for him or that?" Her eyes glanced at the lasso on the wall.

Diana gritted holding her axe up. "Both!"

"Oh my, you must be quite smitten with him, little princess, to be so bold and defy Darkseid. But you are too late. He is ours now."

Diana flew at her. "We'll see about that."

Granny teleported before Diana could reach her and sent several fire-pit balls at her. Diana ducked as they hit and exploded behind her, bringing down a shelving unit of Granny's souvenirs of skulls. Diana picked up the large couch to fling it at her. Granny swiftly dodged it and it smashed the glass showcases to smithereens. Granny somersaulted with great speed and agility, grabbed the lasso as it fell to the floor and she moved swiftly to the balcony. Diana watched her vault over the rails and landed to the ground below. The ground shook and she looked up at her with a laugh and teleported across the courtyard into the training arena. She leaped upon the podium that she was accustomed to sitting upon while watching the Furies train.

Diana gritted her teeth, flew off the balcony and dived like an eagle after its prey. Her battle axe went arching into the air as she hurled it at her with deadly speed and accuracy. Granny stood on the podium and did not move. Her face wore a smug look.

Diana gasped in astonishment as the handle of the axe was caught midair by an electrical tendril and sent back at Diana. She used her shield to cover herself. The axe hit the shield hard and the force sent her flying backwards into the ground of the arena.

She looked up to see four discs hovering above her. Upon them were Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet and Bloody Mary.

Lashina gave her a scornful but mocking look as she reeled in her energy whip. "You came back? For the Kryptonian? How sentimental you have become, Princess."

Diana watched them warily.

Lashina continued, "You even managed to get New Genesis' help to breach Apokolips. Well, it will not be long before we destroy that entire fleet and this time there will be no mercy for you or your friends. Get her!"

Diana hurled her shield with all her strength and dived for her axe. The shield hit Stompa in the gut and sent her careening into stands of the arena. Mad Harriet gave a snarl and leaped at her, claws slashing at her several times, trying to break her defenses. Diana deflected the claws with her bracelets and pivoted, whipping her leg around to connect with her jaw. As she landed in the dirt, Bloody Mary attacked from behind and tried to grab her around the neck and sink her teeth into her flesh. Diana anticipated her and flipped her over her head and threw her hard into the side of the podium that Granny stood upon.

Granny did not look happy as the podium shook and she screeched at Lashina. "Stop wasting time and take her down! By the Source, it is four against one!"

Lashina sent out her bands. Diana ducked, dived and somersaulted away from them. Lashina sent her whip out again and it curled around Diana's legs and unbalanced her. She fell onto her back.

Stompa leaped into the air and came down at her. She rolled to the side avoiding the heavy boot which was known to crush heads.

Bloody Mary used her telekinesis to uproot a large pylon and hurl it at her. Diana swung her ax and sliced it into two.

Mad Harriet's claws slashed from behind and Diana felt it score into her armor and even as she spun to hit her with the butt of the ax, a claw gashed her arm. Diana winced but her fingers caught Harriet's wrist before she could follow up and she swiftly twisted and broke it.

Even as Harriet screeched in pain, Lashina, Stompa and Bloody Mary regrouped and came at her again.

Once again she anticipated what they would do. She had trained, fought and led these women for years. Stompa would come first. She was the strongest but the slowest and the most impatient. She came at Diana her powerful fist flying. Diana grabbed her by the arm and used her own momentum and flung her at Harriet who was trying to bend her claws around her wrist to put the bones back in place and immobilize it.

Bloody Mary snarled and her eyes turned red. She tried to get into Diana's mind but with the eagle armor and her own gift from Athena, the Amazon could not be mind-controlled. Mary growled in annoyance and put her hand out and used her telekinesis to grab Diana's axe out of her grasp. She advanced on her, the axe swinging. Diana bent backwards as it flew past her face, narrowly brushing the top of her helm.

Mary hissed, "You think you are clever and better than us…But you will not be getting away this time!"

Diana's hand shot out and grabbed the blade of the axe that was coming at her again. Blood leaked from her fingers as she ripped it off Mary. She spun it and used the knob to break her nose with a swift jab. The energy vampire staggered and Diana pivoted and hit her in the spine with the butt with all her might. Mary went down.

Granny cursed at them from the podium. "Imbeciles! Fools. Incompetents! Lashina, you better make short work of her because I am running out of patience!"

Lashina nodded at Granny and moved forward. She struck her whip to the ground and circled Diana. "So, it is now you and me, Princess."

Diana wiped her bleeding hand on the scarf at her neck. "So it would seem."

"Humph, as it has always been. Poetic in a way, I suppose."

Diana looked at her axe and she surprised her by flinging it to the floor. "We could do this properly."

Lashina's brow rose as Diana removed her eagle helm and rested it to the ground.

Diana challenged, "Unless you are scared to face me properly. With none of those lackeys at your side."

Lashina studied her for a moment then dropped her whip. "We shall see who is scared."

They stood and faced each other and then with a war like cry, Lashina attacked.

Grany watched them use all the martial training they knew to attack each other from her perch and her face was pinched with impatience as she watched them smash into the walls of the stands and the fight take to the sloping seats. They were both fierce warriors and evenly matched in speed and strength. Diana's power of flight allowed her to move freely but Lashina used her flying bands to even the advantage. Diana tumbled over a series of seats as a band hit her in the back. Lashina leaped upon her and they were soon grappling and rolling in the aisle until they toppled to the bottom of the pavilion.

Lashina smashed her head back on the rails and lifted her and flung her into the arena. Diana rolled onto her back in time to see Lashina's heel coming upon her head. She caught her foot and grabbed her by one of the bands on her thigh and lifted her over her head. Lashina smashed into one of the gates.

Diana rose and she eyed her opponent who shook her head as if to clear her brain. Lashina's lips curled into an ugly sneer as her eyes landed on her whip. She activated it and it flew to her hand.

She snarled, "Enough of this! It ends now!"

Diana's lips curled. "You cannot even fight fairly."

"Oh, please. I am a real Fury. Not a failure like you. I will win at any price. And believe me when I say, I am already half way there." She smiled viciously. "He is very good in bed, you know. I could bed him for a month and not get bored. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Diana's eyes flickered. She tried to keep the dismay from creeping onto her features. She vowed, "He will not be with you for long."

"You really think you can take him from us? Or that he would want to go? He is one of us now. Darkseid would kill you first." She cracked the whip.

"He can come back. I did. You and your Lord will not keep Kal from his home and those who love him." Diana evaded tendril by leaping back into the air.

"Ha. Even if you did manage to do the impossible…you think he will forgive you for betraying him? You sold him out."

She sent the whip at her again. Diana ducked.

"He will always remember what you did and what you made him become. He will hate you."

Diana gasped as the whip flicked at her cheek and burned her.

"But I think you will not even get to leave here…much less save him. I made sure to burn an impression in his mind only a couple of hours ago." The whip crackled and caught her around the neck. "When we are done with this little invasion I might even be generous enough to ask Granny to allow you to wear a servant's collar. My own Lowly fell off the balcony only yesterday. If you are obedient, I might allow you to even watch while we copulate."

Diana gnashed her teeth in anger and disgust; she caught the whip, and despite the jarring pain, wound it around her bare hands and dragged a surprised Lashina towards her. "I would rather have my eyes gouged!"

She smashed her fist into her cheek. Lashina staggered but she recovered to pull out a farhen knife from her boot. She slashed at her. Diana gasped as it burned her but she caught her opponent's wrist and bent the blade back at Lashina.

They slammed against the wall and pushing at each other, strengths tested. Diana let out a angry cry and pushed the point of the weapon just above her jugular.

Lashina could feel herself losing the fight and her voice rasped, "Kal-El has such strong hands. A hot mouth. I like his firm buttocks and hard delicious manhood. We rutted for hours…He is much better than Grayven. Odd how it is we two share the same taste in males. First Grayven. Now Kal-El."

Diana pressed the point closer, even as Lashina pushed against her. She could see blood beginning to pour from Lashina's nose. It was beginning to burn the Fury from the inside. The rage in her was powerful and the thought of Clark brainwashed and manipulated so he could become a beast like Grayven and copulate with someone like Lashina made her sick to her stomach and enraged her.

"Never compare Kal to that animal."

Lashina let out a screech of agony as the knife began to burn.

Diana wanted to drive the knife further and up into Lashina's brain but something made her watch the woman. She looked at the blood and the pain in her glazed eyes and she suddenly realized what she was doing.

Diana suddenly moved back and pulled the blade back. She flung the knife aside.

Lashina gasped and sagged on the wall. Blood flecked her lips."Typical weak Amazon."

Diana jabbed her in the neck and paralyzed her. She crumpled weakly to the floor having lost the use of her legs. Diana gave her a scathing look. "You are not worth it. You are the murderer. Not I. Not anymore. Apokolips has tainted enough of my soul."

She spat at her and turned away. Instantly she felt a painful energy bolt hit her in the chest. Diana went flying off her feet and onto the floor. She groaned and looked up to see Granny Goodness standing up and producing another fire ball to hurl it at her. Diana rose shakily to her feet only to have something hit her and keep her pinned to the floor. It was from the alpha mace.

Diana tried to move but she was immobilized by a great weight. Granny followed up with a bolt of energy. Diana groaned as pain jarred her bones.

Granny leaped from the podium, her eyes shining with malice. "You are impressive but you are just a slip of a girl. A bastard of magic and myth. You cannot best me." She fired again. Diana convulsed on the floor. "And you will never see this lasso again. When I am done here with you, I shall pass you over to Kalibak and Virman before we toss you to the brothels. They both have always wanted to plumb your depths. It will be a nice surprise for them when they get back from their mission."

Granny was about to hit her again when something knocked her from behind. She went sprawling face down on the floor. When she looked up she saw a woman in armor fly in and land before her; eyes flashing in anger. A long deadly sword was in her grasp.

Granny gasped in disbelief. "Who…?"

Hippolyta snarled, "That is my child that you are hurting, you monstrous woman! You will not lay a finger on her again!"

Granny cackled. "Your child? So the Queen of the Amazons is on Apokolips too. Ha! This is good fortune indeed. We get not only the cub…but vixen that suckled her."

She sent fire balls at her. Hippolyta used the blade of the sword to deflect and absorb them all. She moved with a swiftness and agility that made Granny's teeth gnash in frustration. She aimed the alpha mace at her but Hippolyta moved too swiftly. The sandals of Hermes allowed her to evade even the gravitational shifts. She tumbled in the air and sliced the alpha mace into two as she landed in front of Granny.

She caught Granny Goodness by the collar and gave her a powerful punch that sent her flying straight out of the arena and into a window of the Orphanage.

She fell into the foyer and smashed into a large center pillar.

Before Granny could rise, Hippolyta was already hovering over her. She caught her by the white hair and swung her around and smashed her into a wall that had mounted weapons.

Granny slithered to the ground, two spears and a shield falling upon her.

Hippolyta landed and said, "Your reign of terror will come to an end. You will not torture any of these children again."

Granny spat as she picked up a long spear and hurled it at her. "I shall see you join your pathetic daughter! You will be nothing better than a whore, Queen of the Amazons. But you have experience at being used, have you not? It will be like old times for you."

Hippolyta caught the spear and spun it around and took aim. She threw it swiftly and it speared Granny to the wall by the fabric of her cape. Hippolyta then hurled the sword of Hephaestus at her.

Pinned to the wall by both weapons, in addition to one being magical, Granny struggled like a bug pinned to a board.

Hippolyta floated towards her and she reached for the lasso at her waist. "This does not belong to you." She hooked it upon her own hip.

Granny snarled, "You think you have won this round…Darkseid's wrath will fall upon you…You will see your people suffer and enslaved…"

Hippolyta looked at her through hooded eyes. She said calmly, "Yes, I know he will try. But that does not change that I have won this battle with you. You see, I believe monsters should be slain not caged so they could escape and run rampant and cause more pain and suffering."

The Queen of the Amazons swiftly pulled out her sword and the spear. Granny slithered to the floor. She was about to pull out an ultrasonic gun from her boot when the sword of Hephaestus flashed and her head was cleaved from her body.

Hippolyta watched the short fat body crumple to the floor and the head roll to entrance. Granny's face was frozen in an expression of surprise.

Hippolyta wiped the blood on the cape of the corpse and she heaved a resigned but tired sigh. She was about to lift off to find Diana, when she heard a voice.

"You killed her."

It was Diana. She had come in via the smashed window. She had her helm tucked under her arm and her axe in the other.

Hippolyta looked at Granny and then her daughter. "I did."

Diana stared at Granny's head. "I can't believe she's…dead.'

Hippolyta said gravely, "It was combat, Diana. I have not lifted a weapon or killed for centuries. I have never killed lightly."

Diana looked at her mother and sighed. "I know."

Hippolyta handed over the lasso. "This belongs to you."

Diana blinked. "But I lied and deceived you all and lost it…"

She touched her cheek. "My child, you now know the value of truth. You have earned it the hard way. Take it."

Diana felt her eyes mist over as she took the lasso. "Thank you, Mother."

Hippolyta squeezed her hand.

Diana could feel a surge of energy renew her as the lasso rested against her hip. She said urgently as she put on her helm, "It will only be a matter of time the Furies recover and regroup. We need to meet up with the others."

Hippolyta nodded. "Let us go!"

* * *

Kal-El was watching the progress of the Furies and parademons against the rebels and New Genesian fleet from a window in the throne room. His superior vision and hearing made him attune to everything going on in Armagetto. If he wondered why his lord was keeping him from the battle he kept his own counsel.

Suddenly there were urgent footsteps and a guard came in. He came to the dais and bowed low before Darkseid.

"My lord, there are reports of intruders in the Citadel. It seems Dr Bedlam's infirmary, Desaad's torture chamber and the Orphanage has been breached. There are rumors that the traitors Scott and Barda and the usurper Orion are here with several other allies. Many of the prisoners from the Infirmary have been released and are trying to escape even as we speak."

Darkseid leaned back in his throne and laced his fingers together. He was silent for a moment. Kal-El turned at that and waited for his response. The guard looked uneasy as if fearful of disintegration.

Finally Darkseid ordered, "Send out the Hell Hounds to claim the prisoners. Do not stop until every one of them is torn to pieces."

The guard bowed. "Yes, my lord." He did not move.

Darkseid frowned. "Did you not hear me?"

The guard looked up a little uneasily. "I did, Sire…but…but what of the intruders…?"

Kal-El put his helm on and pulled his broad sword. "Allow me to deal with them, my lord."

Darkseid put his hand up to stop him. "No." He gestured for the guard to withdraw. "You can leave."

The guard bowed and scurried away in relief.

Kal-El gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"Let us wait and see if they can manage to find their way here."

Kal-El's brows drew together. "You want them to come here?"

Darkseid replied, "Why yes, Kal-El. You are only reserved to fight the best. If they can reach here unscathed by the Elite and parademons and sentinels…then you shall deal with them."

"This is a waste of time…" he began.

Darkseid interrupted coldly, "Are you questioning me?"

Kal-El stiffened and bowed in deference. "No, sire."

"Good. Now keep an eye on the battle and tell me what is happening."

Darkseid watched him turn and resume his gaze back upon Armagetto.

_You shall seal your allegiance to Apokolips and fealty to me by the ultimate test...by killing them…one by one…starting with the one you loved in your old life…the one that betrayed you…the Amazon._

* * *

Author's Note. : _Sorry for the long delay. Thank you for your patience and kind words. I will try to update faster next chapter.  
_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Diana and Hippolyta took the underground tunnels once again from the Orphanage to rendezvous with the others. The combination of the attack on Armagetto, the explosion at Bedlam's laboratory and the commotion at Desaad's chambers cleared their way to get closer to the Citadel and Darkseid's throne.

They flew swiftly this time, taking on any guards along the way.

The others were waiting for them on the sky-bridge leading to the Citadel.

Diana's eyes darkened as she saw Desaad being held by Barda.

As she landed with Hippolyta, she scowled, "Why is he here?"

Barda replied, "I wanted to get rid of him, believe me. But Scott thought he would be good as a hostage or shield."

Diana looked at Desaad in disgust. "Filth should be in a cesspit where it belongs."

Desaad retorted snidely, " You may mock me now, traitors, but when you're both on all fours wearing a slaver's collar and being well used, we shall see how high and mighty you will be."

"Oh, shut up!" Orion gave him a measured slap to the head that made him see stars.

Scott rolled his eyes and chided, "Orion…"

Orion shrugged. "I made sure not to hit to break anything. He'll live."

Batman looked at Diana's hip. "I see you got your lasso."

Diana's fingers instinctively touched it and she smiled softly at her mother. _"We_ did."

Scott's brows rose with some interest. "From Lashina?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She is _indisposed_ for now, as are Stompa, Mary and Harriet. Granny Goodness is dead."

Desaad's head jerked up at that even as the others stared at her in some surprise.

Before they could ask any question, Hippolyta answered, "By my hand." She added calmly, "And I would do it again if I had to."

They were silent for a few seconds. Whatever Desaad felt he kept to himself. Barda knew none of the Elite really cared one iota for each other. They saw each other as rivals and Granny being dead was just more opportunity for Desaad to grab power. She could swear she saw a fleeting smirk on his lips.

Barda commented firmly, "Good riddance to them then. We have a mission to complete. Superman is with Darkseid. Let us go and get him."

They began to move forward, heading towards the long corridors that would lead them to the throne room.

Diana looked around suddenly as she realized they were short of one team member. "Where is J'onn?"

Diana saw the look on their faces and she repeated the question a tad impatiently. Scott began gravely, "Diana…J'onn is…we think…he might be dead."

She stared at Scott and her voice dropped to a painful whisper, "What?"

Orion briefly explained what happened. Diana closed her eyes and her hands tightened on her battle axe as she heard of the fight and explosion. _"Hera,no!"_

Hippolyta's hand went to pat her shoulder in comfort. J'onn was a very close ally of the Amazons. The idea that they had lost him was shocking and sad and for Diana who had grown close and trusted him, she could only imagine how distressing this was.

Diana swallowed the painful lump in her throat. "This is my fault."

Barda responded gently, "Diana, you could not have known this would happen. What J'onn did, he did so we could succeed in this mission."

She said sadly, "If I had not deceived everyone Kal would not be here and J'onn would be alive." She looked at Batman and Orion. "You know some of you believe that."

Batman said gruffly, "However that may or may not be, we need to focus. We need to strategize. We can't just go rushing in. This could be a trap. Why has Darkseid not sent him to face us by now?"

Diana stopped and stared at the Citadel. They could still hear the firing of weapons upon what was left of the Draconis fleet, the accompanying explosions and see the flames from Armagetto behind them. But the tower before them looked strangely eerie and still.

She said quietly, "He is baiting us. Testing Kal. I know it."

Scott came to stand alongside her. "You know this is what he does best. But this will be our test as well. Let's go. Keep together. Don't allow them to separate us. We must keep as one unit to subdue Superman."

* * *

Darkseid watched Kal-El as his hand clenched and unclenched the hilt of his sword as he looked upon Armagetto. The Dark Lord smiled to himself. The Kryptonian was eager to fight. He reminded him of a well trained hellhound on a tight leash. Chomping at the bit. Waiting for the order to attack. To rip open the jaws of its victim. And attack he would. He would spill first blood of the Amazon. Darkseid knew it was a matter of time she arrived with her friends in tow. The word had reached them that there was chaos in the Orphanage and Desaad's chambers.

He laced his fingers together and finally he said, "Kal-El."

The Kryptonian turned. "Yes, my lord?"

"They are coming."

The Kryptonian listened and put on his helmet. "They are making their way from the sky bridge from the west corridor. They are engaging the guards…I shall meet them before they breach the throne room..."

"You will face them _here_. Come, my son. Stand next me. Wait for my order."

Kal-El walked to stand on the dais next to his father. He rested the tip of the long, broad sword to the floor and patiently clasped its hilt.

* * *

The whole room shook and there was an explosion as the doors collapsed under the force of a huge blast from the guns from Orion's Astro harness.

They watched the smoke clear and saw figures fly out of the gaping hole.

Darkseid's eyes seemed to spark as his eyes moved from Orion in his Astro harness, Barda holding onto Desaad, Scott, Batman, Hippolyta and then Diana.

Kal-El, who was standing patiently, seemed to stiffen when he saw the Amazon in the golden armor. From his throat he emitted a low growl. "The traitorous witch returns."

Darkseid said softly, "Yes, it is she. You will have her pretty head…all in good time."

Scott said loudly, "You know why we are here, Darkseid. You know what it is we want."

Darkseid smiled. "This is indeed a surprise, my one time son. Your temerity at not only coming back and thinking you can stroll into Apokolips and do as you will…but that you believe you can succeed in trying to take what is now mine."

Diana stepped forward and her voice spat, "He is _not_ yours! You would do well to hand him over! Granny is dead and we will not hesitate to kill your Master Torturer and Mind Manipulator." She grabbed Desaad from Barda and swung him around to the front.

He laughed. "Foolish Amazon! You think I care whether you kill any one of those self-preserving rats? I have a new servant. One whose strength and abilities will more than make up for any losses incurred today. He will conquer worlds for me. But first, he will kill every one of you. Starting with _you_, my dear."

Darkseid looked at Kal-El and commanded, "Go, my son. Do your duty."

Kal-El's eyes glowed and he lifted his sword. "With pleasure."

Darkseid added pensively, "And while you are at it…"

Kal-El paused.

"Get rid of Desaad."

Desaad gasped and turned a shade even paler than his already sallow complexion.

"Diana, look out!" shouted Barda as she saw Kal-El coming at them with great speed. The sword was arching in the air and Diana tried to push Desaad out of the way. "Move, you fool!"

Desaad could only watch, riveted at the sheer power and speed of the man, whose mind and body he had tortured and manipulated, as he came at him. Blood sprayed the air as the sharp blade cut the gullet of the Master Torturer.

Diana gasped as the lifeless body collapsed to the floor; she leaped back and got into a defensive stance to take on his attack.

The force with which Kal-El's blade hit the handle of her axe made her bones vibrate. She gritted her teeth to keep her knees from bending. She resisted with all her might and gained enough momentum to push him backwards and get her blade under his and try to lock it in place and push it down to the floor.

She saw his eyes, bright and blue; the iris with a pale glow, looking at her as they swayed for a few seconds. "I have not forgotten what you did to me, Amazon."

Diana grunted as she felt him beginning to move her axe upwards. "Kal, I never meant to hurt you!"

He hissed as his sword sliced her axe into two and sent a blast of heat vision at her. "No, you were only the vixen sent by New Genesis to spy and gain intelligence by pretending to be a Lowly. No one makes a fool out of me!"

Diana's bracelet rapidly came up to block her face from the burning beams. "What? I never spied…"

"Evasive action, Diana!" cried a voice behind her.

Barda came behind them before she could even get to finish her sentence, firing her mega rod. Diana dived out of the way. Kal-El deflected the blasts with his broad blade and blew powerful gusts at Barda. She had to fight to stay upright. It actually kept the others at bay as well. Her mega rod went off again and hit him on the armor. It delayed him for some seconds. She leaped at him. But he was ready. He caught her by the leg with one hand and swung her away with brute force and she went smashing into the steps of the dais. He caught the mega rod and destroyed it with a shot of heat vision.

Darkseid smiled as Barda lay dazed. It was like old times. He was tempted to use his Omega Effect. It would be so easy. But he needed to let Kal-El do this. It was vital to his initiation.

Kal-El turned his attention back to Diana and came at her again, sword almost blurring. Diana parried his attacks with what was left of the axe, gasping at his speed and sheer power. Hera, she did not know he could be so fast! Or strong! He was beating her down. A thrust came at her gut and she pivoted as it narrowly brushed her torso, somersaulted and tried to hit him in the back with the butt of the axe.

"Kal…listen to me…They brain washed you! I am Diana. Of Themyscira. I was kidnapped by Apokolips as a child to be raised as a Fury…I am _not_ a New Genesian spy…You came here and we met for the first time and we fought…just like this…!"

He was ready for her counter strike. His hand caught the handle and he yanked her to him. "Lies! But I give you credit for duping me once with your wiles and face and stabbing me. It will not happen again!"

He slammed her jaw encased in the helm with his fist and she toppled with the force of the hit; what was left of her weapon went spinning out of her grasp. Diana groaned as she felt her teeth rattle and she felt herself sway.

He smiled as he looked at her, falling to her knees and shaking her head. The eagle helm looked distorted. She spat blood. He was about to lift his sword, when he heard a roar,

"You are being played for a fool, Kryptonian! Wake up!"

Orion swooped in, firing at him.

Kal-El snarled and went flying backwards as the blast from the Astro harness hit him and he slammed into the doors and knocked them down. He tumbled into the corridor outside the throne room. Scott and Batman came at him this time, attacking in tandem, not giving him any time to even get to his feet. Both landed several hits on him and drove him back in a pillared recess.

"Clark, it's me! Bruce! You are not one of them! Darkseid is using you!"

Kal-El sneered. "What does an over-grown, mechanized rodent think he can do to me?"

Batman hurled several batarangs at the pillars and they exploded. The pillars collapsed upon the Kryptonian.

"The ring!" cried Scott to Batman on the comlink, seeing Kal-El pushing the beams aside. He lifted them one by one and hurled them at Scott, who had to leap and dive out of the way.

Batman pulled out the ring and flew at him. He aimed the ring. The green glow cast its light upon his helmed face.

Kal-El laughed scornfully; his hand captured Batman's wrist and twisted it. "Why do you think I wear armor, fool?"

The ring fell to the floor. Heavy, metal boots ground it to power.

Kal-el's super hearing alerted him to Orion attacking once again. He paused to allow his senses to absorb everything around them. He remarked to Batman, "I think you and your impatient ally should take some fresh air."

In seconds he broke Batman's wrist, lasered the retractable wings from his back and flung him at a window. The window shattered and Batman went plummeting to the ground below that was now patrolled by members of the Dog Cavalry.

Orion cursed and went after Batman. He caught him just as he was about to hit the floor. The hellhounds turned to attack the two intruders.

* * *

Kal-El turned to Diana again, who had risen to her feet and was gingerly pulling her dented eagle helm off her head. Hippolyta and Scott went after him before he could reach her.

Hippolyta swung her sword. Kal-El's blade clashed with hers.

His lips curled. "So you are the mother of that vixen? Like mother like daughter, I suppose?"

Hippolyta gritted as she tried to drive him back, "I am her mother and you are a friend to the Amazons, Kal-El. Remember who you are! Fight their brain washing!" She swung her arm that had on the Gauntlet of Atlas at him. It hit him in the jaw and he staggered and fell against the wall. She brought the sword of Hephaestus down upon him. But he moved in time as it sliced into the metal. He raised his gauntlet swiftly at her next horizontal attack. He locked her blade in one of the spikes and jolted the sword from her.

He pushed her back and she gasped to feel her feet giving way. She fell on her back. "Right now you are in my way, Queen of the Amazons. I have no time for this."

He took the sword of Hephaestus and stabbed her in the shoulder. Hippolyta screeched in pain as the sword pinned her to the metal floor. "I shall be back to finish you. Do not fear. But first, your little hellion."

Before he could spin around Scott tackled him from behind to the floor.

Kal-El growled and Scott grappled with him in an effort to disarm him. Scott was a well-trained martial artist, agile and had super speed and strength. He knew time was of the essence and as he managed to deflect Kal-El's blade and the twin beams from his eyes with sharp turns and flips, he began to program Mother Box to set one of his traps.

Kal-El's lips curled. "I know what you want to do, Scott Free. But you are not going to do it." He leaped back as Scott produced a cube and hurled it at him. He moved in a blur and grabbed Barda who now was trying to rise to her feet and looking around for her mega rod. The cube seemed to open up and project a web of blue energy. Barda gasped as she was thrown into its path and trapped in its matrix.

Kal-El picked up the cube with a smile. "If I crush this, will you be able to free her, I wonder? You are adept at traps that send victims to other planes of existence are you not, Master of Traps?"

He turned and hurled the orb towards the wall. It tore its way out of the outer wall and began to travel for miles across Armagetto. Scott cursed and programmed his Mother Box to intercept the orb. He boom-tubed out of the throne room

The Kryptonian's eyes fell on Diana as he saw her stand without her helm and her face bare. His eyes smoldered at the memory of her beauty and deception. Her allies were all indisposed. He could focus on her now without them interfering.

Diana stood up and she could hear Batman's voice on the comlink. "Diana…You are his test. Don't let him get near you long enough that he could…"

Batman's voice suddenly was cut off as she realized he and Orion was engaging in a battle with parademons and hellhounds.

"So, it is just you and I now, Princess," said Kal-El darkly. "We could prolong this or I could execute you easily and painlessly. I suggest you take the latter option. I am not feeling very charitable towards you right now."

Diana looked at him warily. Her heart was beating fast and hard and she could see him advance upon her. She looked for a weapon. Her axe was damaged and useless. Her mother's sword was too far for her to reach it. She recalled Batman's words and said, "Then you will have to catch me to do it!"

Diana flew up and crashed through the high-domed, glass ceiling. Glass shattered as she vanished into the red flamed sky.

Kal-El cursed.

Darkseid leaned forward. "Find her and bring her back here. I want her alive. I want to see her face as you kill her."

He bowed and flew after her.

* * *

Diana flew across Armagetto. She could hear him bearing upon her. He was fast but she had the advantage in that she remembered every nook and cranny of Apokolips while he clearly could not know it all. She dived in and out of the multiple alleys, over and through buildings and circumnavigated fire pits in an effort to shake him off. But he was on her tail like a hungry animal going for its prey.

"Gods, help me. How do I stop him without hurting him?" she whispered, narrowly escaping his heat vision, as she took evasive action. "He can hear my heartbeat. Home in on me with his super vision. I can't outrun him…unless…_Lead_…He can't see through lead…!"

Diana headed towards the old quarter. There were old sewers made of an alloy of obstrunium. The substance was the closest thing to the earth metal lead. It would compromise his senses long enough for her to gain some advantage.

She arched and dipped down into the canals and flew into a large, dark tunnel.

Kal-El pulled up short as she vanished in the darkness. His eyes glowed as he suddenly could not hear her as well as before.

"Clever minx."

* * *

She was in the series of old tunnels now and she flew deeper and deeper. He would follow. She knew that. She somehow had to try to take him by surprise. Her hand felt her lasso. It seemed to magnify all her thoughts and feelings. If she failed here her mother and allies would all die. One was already dead because of her. She could not afford to fail.

"Oh, J'onn, I'm so sorry," she whispered and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

For the first time in Diana's life she was truly afraid of not being able to do the right thing especially when she needed to. Because it was not for herself. It was for the man she loved. Her family. Friends. People. Earth. Her home. It was a truly humbling feeling.

She began to pray to her Gods for strength and guidance.

* * *

Kal-El landed in a labyrinth of old sewers. He held an illuminator, a wand shaped device, to light his way. The passageways that once carried away water and filth of Apokolips ages ago were now dry and covered in layers of soot, grime and dust. It smelled old and disgusting as everywhere else on Apokolips. Occasionally he would see the odd Hunger Dog foraging for food. There were many living in the cramped city and old tunnels and the poor wretches often reached far into the sewer system to find sustenance. When they saw him, they scampered like vermin themselves. But he was not here to hunt anyone. He simply ignored them as he went by. They might as well have been ants to him.

It was odd all these years living here one would have thought he would get use to the rank. But he somehow was acutely aware that he hated the smell. The smell of metal, granite, rotten corpses, fire, and sulfur was everywhere; even Lashina, despite being physically a fine specimen of a female, was a turn off to one with his senses.

Maybe that was why he went after the Amazon. She was like nothing he had known. Magical. She smelled different…she…

"Is here," he muttered as he landed lightly at the end of the tunnel. It led up to an old series of fire pits. As he ascended into the old furnaces, he could smell her. It wafted into his nostrils. Delicate. Exotic. Alluring.

He put the illuminator down, took off his helmet and looked around. He said aloud, "I know you are here, Amazon. I can smell you."

Diana dived from where she was perched and slammed into his back. He went flying into the wall with a loud crash.

She hovered. "You're more perceptive than I would give you credit for."

He straightened up. His eyes ran up her legs, to her linger at her bosom and face as he pulled his sword from its scabbard on his back. "You're more brazen than I expected. You came back here to do what? Lead an insurrection? You think you can get away with it?"

She said steadily as they circled each other, "Kal, listen to me. They have brainwashed you. This is not you. You were never a servant of Apokolips. You are Kal-El. Last Son of Krypton. Your father, Jor-El, and mother, Lara, sent you away so you could live! Krypton blew up and you came to earth as a baby."

He gave her a derisive snort. "It is likely they brainwashed _you_. I was born and bred here."

He came at her swiftly and Diana ducked to avoid having her head cut off and she took the follow up thrust on her crossed bracelets. His fist arched and hit her in the gut. Diana grunted in pain but she managed to whip her leg around and crack him in the jaw. She leaped backwards and undid her lasso. "You were adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent! They christened you Clark! You never lived here!"

He straightened and watched her try to get it on him. He laughed as he evaded the loop, blurring to the left and then to the right. "Oh, I know what you're trying to do. To bind and weaken me with magic. You'll have to do better than that, Princess."

"Oh, I will!" she muttered and sent the lasso out. But this time it was not to get him. It curled around the blade of the sword and she jerked it out of his hand. The falchion went spinning away from them to the ground.

His heat vision came at her and she once again shielded herself with her bracelets. The heat was immeasurable. She could feel it beginning to warp the ground. She gasped and moved back and upwards. Her hand reached for her tiara and she hurled it at him. It cut a deep gash on his left cheek and caused his heat vision to abruptly cease as the magic of the tiara left a burning pain.

Blood dripped down into his neck. His lips curled in a strange kind of appreciation as the back of his hand went to gingerly touch the wound. "Resourceful wretch!"

She caught the tiara and as he went to retrieve his sword, she hurled the lasso at him.

It looped around his wrist. She pulled it taut in order to stop him from reaching down for his weapon.

Diana cried, "You've been in a torture chamber for days! You mind and body tormented! I know what that feels like, Kal…It is like a deep, dark hole…where you see no light…no hope…only fear and hate. But you must try to fight it. To find the truth and your real memories. I can help you find them, Kal…Clark…Superman!"

He fought the pull of the lasso. It burned his wrist. With his free hand he pulled on the rope with a roar. "Stop calling me that! I am not this Clark…this Superman!"

Diana could feel her feet grating the floor. Sparks flying under her heels. He was fighting her. Resisting the lasso.

Kal-El chortled as he seemed to easily reel her in despite the pain. Diana slammed against his armored chest. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. His flicked the lasso off his wrist and he whipped the rest of the rope around her.

Even amid the mockery in his voice, she could see the desire in his eyes, as he seemed to inhale her scent against his will. "You are a threat to Apokolips, you tempting spitfire."

Diana moistened her lips. She was gambling here. She could see and feel the aggression and the virility in him. It was what they had emphasized in his reprogramming. While he was able to avoid the circle of her lasso, he was still touching it…close to it…he would be subject to some form of truth.

"You think me tempting even while you call me a liar and traitor and despise me?" she asked huskily, and lifted her face to his.

His eyes studied her full lips. He smiled sarcastically. "Trying to tempt me now? I could very well take up your offer and kill you after. You would deserve it."

Diana looked into his eyes and whispered, "You are not a merciless killer, Kal."

"What would Desaad say to that, I wonder?"

"He was a monster. You are not."

"You don't know what I am, Amazon."

"I know you are the man who gave me a second chance. I got my life back because of your compassion. And you sacrificed yourself to keep the Earth safe. You made me hand you over to Apokolips. You told me to have faith in you. That you could survive this. Don't you remember, Kal?" She leaned closer yet. "I don't think Apokolips has made you into so much of a beast yet that you need to be put down."

His eyes narrowed. It was if someone had rapped on the door of his consciousness. "What?"

Diana did not know why she did it but something deep within her prompted her to move swiftly and pressed her mouth to his.

_Remind him._

Kal-El fingers grabbed her hair and he was about to give it a painful tug and rip her off him. But something about her lips against his. Her smell. Her taste. He recalled having sampled it for a month that it was good but…not this good!

His fingers dug into her scalp and his lips crushed hers as he ruthlessly plundered the warmth and sweetness of her mouth.

One of Diana's hands was trying to get free under one of the coils of the lasso and move to the belt at his waist. To try to lift the small blaster there.

As Kal-El kissed her images suddenly hit him.

_There was a crystalline chamber._

_He was lying on white sheets._

_His lips were moving up the silky, smooth, olive skinned torso of a woman._

_Hearing her gasp, "Kal…" _

Kal-El felt her hand curl around the weapon and he wrenched his lips from hers and he roughly slapped her away from him with the back of his hand. "Enough, you crafty jade! Stop using your infernal magic on me!"

Diana fell clumsily to the ground, bound in the lasso. Her chest rose and fell. Her lips tingled from his kiss and her cheek stung from his slap.

He watched her and he shook his head. The images came again.

_A feminine silhouette above him arching in pleasure. _

_Hair dark as midnight._

_Blue eyes…like the sea._

_The pain of being stabbed hit him and he could feel himself cry out in anger._

He was breathing heavily and his eyes glowed red. He spat as if to banish the feel of her lips on his. "You are truly dangerous, you Amazon witch!"

He retrieved the falchion and observed coldly, "Lashina thinks she can seduce a male. A shame you will be wasted dead. You could have taught her a thing or two about subtlety."

Diana looked up at him as he stood over her with the sword. She could not help but ask, "Lashina is your lover?"

He reached down and grabbed her by the scarf and hauled her to her feet. He mocked, "Jealous, Amazon?"

He lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder.

Diana rasped. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"Oh, I am. Never fear. Darkseid just insists I do it before him and your allies. For my part, I would have just taken your pretty head to him but he likes ceremony."

Kal-El blurred with her out of the pit and soon was arching in the air and heading towards the Citadel.

* * *

As he flew over Armagetto, they could see the flames and smoke of fallen aircraft, blown up buildings, dead rebels and parademons and the sound of boomtubes as the scant Draconis fleet retreated. The remaining rebels were vanishing underground and the Dog Cavalry and parademons were going after them.

Kal-El said dryly, "It seems the little invasion is over. You rash foray has failed. You came back for nothing."

She closed her eyes, praying that her allies were more successful than she was. "I came back for you, Kal. Like I said I would. I know you heard me that day I left you to these animals."

"You are deluded."

He landed on the sky bridge and saw that there were guards swarming below. He listened with his super hearing and smiled smugly. "They are gaining back control. Your allies have all been captured."

He flew towards the throne room and sure enough as he landed at the entrance, they could see Batman, Orion, Hippolyta, Scott and Barda on their knees, in heavy shackles and surrounded by six parademons with rifles trained upon them. Her mother looked pale as the wound in her shoulder could still be seen to be bleeding. Their weapons were at Darkseid's feet, including Orion's and Scott's Mother Boxes.

Darkseid gestured for him to come forward. "You got her."

Kal-El stood Diana at the foot of the dais, still bound in the golden coils of the lasso. He bowed. "Yes, sire."

Darkseid smiled. "Excellent. As you can see we too managed to overpower and capture the other intruders. I have told them death is the punishment for even stepping upon this world."

He reported, "I have seen the last of the New Genesis fleet retreating. There was barely a dozen left. Most of their fleet is destroyed. The surviving rebels are going underground but the Dog Cavalry will be going after them."

"They were a distraction to get to you, my son. It seems our enemy had crafted a plan to try to get you to believe you were brainwashed and you are some hero from Earth."

He glanced at the others. "Yes, so it would seem. They must truly be desperate."

_The sound of laughter._

_The ground was covered in white._

_He was tackling a female figure to the ground._

"_How's that for cooling off, Princess?"_

Kal-El seemed to stiffen and shake his head. He scowled at Diana. Where the hell did that come from? Was she using her magic again?

Darkseid drawled, "You are my son. My greatest soldier. Commander of my armies. The universe will fear Apokolips." He looked at Diana and the others. "You know what you have to do."

Kal-El pushed Diana down to her knees so she was facing her mother and friends.

Hippolyta yanked on her bonds in an effort to rise. "Diana!"

A parademon hit her in the jaw with his rifle. "Quiet!" Hippolyta winced in pain. It warned her and the others. "If you move once more I will shoot you all."

Kal-El pulled his falchion from his scabbard. "Any final words, Amazon?" he asked mockingly.

Diana bent her head and whispered "I have faith that you will find your way back to the good man and hero you once were, Kal. And when you do, please know I forgive you for what you have to do now."

Kal-El's eyes clouded as image of Diana walking backwards from him and nearly falling down a series of steps flashed across his mind.

"_Are you not the least bit curious?"_

"_I think it very clear females can be manipulated by male flesh."_

"_Stupid Kryptonian!_

He hissed. "Enough with the magic and illusions!"

She smiled sadly at him and looked at her mother and friends one last time. There were tears in Hippolyta's eyes and fear, rage and helplessness on the face of the others.

He clasped the handle of the sword in both hands and raised it above her neck.

He looked at Darkseid.

Darkseid nodded. "Now."

Kal-El raised the sword high.

"Thank you for returning my humanity to me, Kal…Clark…Superman. During my time on Earth, I was happy," she murmured and closed her lids tightly, ready to make her peace with her Gods.

The blade came down and stopped short an inch above her bare neck.

Darkseid's eyes sparked and his voice was rough. "What are you doing?"

Kal-El looked up at him and down at Diana. His face was conflicted. He seemed to be fighting some unforeseen force.

Darkseid stated, "Now is not the time to indulge in pity for your whore, Kal-El! Kill her! Or I will!"

Kal-El felt a strange sensation. He could hear the echo of a voice in his head.

_Remember, Clark. _

He closed his eyes and there seemed to be a kind of buzzing in his head. In a second every memory in his life flashed before him. For a man who could move at the speed of light, his ability to encode, store and retrieve data were extraordinarily swift. He only needed perhaps one of the greatest telepaths in the Universe to help him break down the wall of brain washing.

* * *

_Two Weeks ago_

_Clark got into the Transconscious Articulator. "J'onn, are you sure this will work?"_

"_I am not sure, my friend. But it is the only thing I can think of seeing this is what you have decided to do. You have an eidetic memory. That cannot be wiped out. It can be suppressed but never undone. You will be certain they will use brutal brainwashing techniques. You need to learn how to keep your real memories separate from the illusions they will create. The mind is a map and can be navigated if one knows how. You are Kryptonian. Your brain is like nothing they would have ever seen or studied. They will be working blindly. This is to your advantage. The Transconscious Articulator will allow you to learn how to deal with dark, painful emotions. How to, if not resist them, temper them somehow. Even as they try to control you…I am hopeful you will be able to somehow subvert their efforts."_

_He undid his blue shirt and climbed into the machine. J'onn put electrodes on his chest and temples and pulled down a cerebral helm on his head. He looked at his friend a little dubiously. "How do I begin to find my way back from it, J'onn? It took Diana a long time and even then she is wracked with guilt and fear. I dread any damage I do would have grave consequences."_

"_This is where loved ones come in. Diana perhaps is key here. I can help facilitate your way. But you will need a catalyst and she might be it. I still do not understand why you do not tell her that you know."_

_He looked grave. "And risk losing the one advantage we have? I cannot trust her yet. Too much is at stake. I need to see what she does. If I made a mistake or was right about her."_

"_I understand. But you are keeping this from Bruce too?"_

"_It's better this way. I know for a fact the League will come for me at some point and we cannot risk any of the group getting caught by Darkseid and knowing our plans. Apokolips has mind manipulators and according to what I have read on our files they can wring out information as easy as Desaad." Clark lay down and gave a wry smile. "This feels a little strange. I've always believed in burning off stress with a good work out or spar and letting time take its course."_

_J'onn closed the lid down on him. "We do not have that luxury. I will be here on the outside monitoring you and intervene if anything becomes too painful. But once she takes you to Apokolips, the horror becomes real."_

* * *

"J'onn…?" he whispered low, suddenly completely self aware and orientated.

_I am here, my friend. I regret it has taken me a while to find you. I am not in the best of shape. I cannot get to you physically. My body has been subjected to enormous stress during a battle with Dr Bedlam and I was blown to pieces. I am regenerating at a slow pace and if they find me I cannot defend myself against one parademon much less any of the Elite. I need help._

Diana was looking at Clark in confusion. She could see the shifting emotions in his blue gaze. His body stiffened and his eyes seemed to glow. It was not anger but sparks of intelligence.

Kal-El shifted the sword to one hand and his hand reached down to grab her by the crown of the head and bent her neck backwards. He bent and his breath waved the tendrils on her head.

"When I loosen the lasso, I need you to get your mother and the others free…I am sure you can do that…and I want you to find J'onn. He needs you help urgently…I will deal with "my father"…"

Diana's eyes widened but she snapped her eyes shut, fearful Darksied would see the utter shock and joy in them.

He put the blade at her throat as if he was about to slowly slit it but his other hand blurred. The lasso was undone and Diana was shoved out of the way with it in her hands. The falchion was hurled at Darkseid before anyone could blink.

It came at him with blinding speed. Darkseid felt it embed itself in the space between his legs. He actually flinched for a second as the blade seemed to brush his groin. His hands grasped it and he yanked it out of the throne. He broke it in two in suppressed anger.

Orion's eyes glittered in surprise and appreciation and his lips curled. "I do not know what happened here but I think we have our friend back."

Darkseid's eyes sparked and his hands clenched as he stood up. "Impossible! How…?"

Clark said, "I guess your henchmen did not do that good a job on the brainwashing front."

Darkseid began to float down the steps. "You are stupid, Kryptonian. You would have sat at my right hand. We could have been a force to be reckoned with. You would have gotten all any man could desire…wealth, females, property, and the highest rank of my Elite…They would have feared and admired you. You could have become my greatest creation."

Clark hovered backwards. "What I have you could never begin to comprehend. I am _not _your property. I am a son of the house of El and a Kent. I am _Superman_."

"Well, I will have to kill you now, Superman."

Clark's eyes glowed and he put his hands out to the side as if inviting him. "You can try."

His eyes sparked and the Omega Effect was fired.

Clark took it full in the chest and he went flying into a wall with a sickening crash that shook the whole tower.

"After I kill you and your friends, Kal-El, I will invade your precious Earth and when I am done, not a blade of grass will be able to grow on it."

Clark staggered to his feet and Darkseid send another blast at him. This time it blew a hole in the outer wall and sent him plummeting to the ground below.

Darkseid floated down after him.

* * *

Diana had flown at the group of guards. They had trained their rifles on her but she moved like the eagle, swift, sure and graceful, her bracelets deflecting their gunfire.

She now twirled her lasso and managed to get half of the group in it. She spun them around and slammed them into the wall. She ploughed into remaining group. Punches and kicks flew and she managed to disable them all in quick time.

Her bare hands were tearing the shackles off Batman when she saw Darkseid blast Clark with his Omega beams.

She clenched her fists and winced. "Kal…"

Darkseid hit Clark again and he crashed through the wall.

She longed to rush after him and help but she knew she could not. She continued to free her allies and mother.

Hippolyta grimaced in pain as she helped her up.

Diana announced, "J'onn is alive!"

Barda gasped. "What?"

"How do you know?" demanded Batman.

"Kal told me…J'onn is very weak and trying to regenerate…We must find him!"

Scott was already on the dais with Orion picking up their Mother Boxes and the Astro harness. He also picked up the sword of Hephaestus and brought it to them.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews. The JL/U were terrible at showcasing how powerful J'onn is and how smart Superman should be. Brainwashing a Kryptonian could not be easy. They did not have him long enough in the first place and he is unique and at least in this story the only one of his kind. Batman may be known as the one to be prepared but Kal is a man with a high intellect and I think he would have considered all the possible scenarios. That includes trying to put some sort of plan in place even as he willingly sacrificed himself._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Clark fell heavily, cracking the ground beneath him. His armor was steaming with heat and a hole had been burnt into the chest plate. He looked up to see Darkseid floating down from the Citadel. His ears listened to make sure his friends were moving away from the path of the dark lord. The last thing he wanted was for Darkseid to train his fire on them. They had sustained injuries already and needed to get to J'onn.

Clark allowed Darkseid to hit him again from behind, the armor taking much of the force, and he went tumbling into a guard post, demolishing it as if it were a twig. His ears caught the sound of the boomtubes and he staggered to his feet.

They were out of the Citadel. It was just him and Darkseid now.

Darkseid sent out another blast and this time Clark moved like a blur and the zig-zagging beams hit a hellhound and its rider and disintegrated them.

Darkseid looked severely irritated. "Foolish Kryptonian. You think you can defy me? I will crush you like an insect. Your friends will be captured when I am finished with you and be made my slaves. I will destroy your precious Earth. Rivers of blood will flow."

Clark suddenly appeared some meters from him. He said dryly, "You do like to grandstand a lot, don't you? How about just shutting up and getting on with it?"

Clark charged him. Darkseid's was taken aback with some surprise as he felt the fists of the Kryptonian smash into his jaw with a force that rocked him. He went crashing into the Furies' training area. With the death of Granny and the chaos in Armagetto, the arena was silent. Darkseid flattened an entire section of the arena.

He sat up and touched his jaw. It actually ached.

Clark was already behind him and ripping a column out to smash him from behind. Darkseid's lips curled. Clark saw him put his hand out and the piece of the column he held was suddenly torn out of his grasp. His eyes widened as he saw the column spin and come at him. Clark had to punch it out of the way with his fists, breaking it to pieces. Several other columns began to shiver and uproot themselves up from the ground. They came at Clark.

Darkseid used his telekinesis on anything he could rip or lift off the arena. Clark had to duck, blur and dive to avoid the rapid, flying missiles.

The New God laughed as he watched the alien get hit hard in the gut with a whole section of the stands. A whole flurry of weapons left by the Furies came at Clark and he had to swipe them aside with his arms and fists.

"You are fast but so am I." Darkseid teleported behind him and raised his fists and smashed him in the head and spine.

Clark hit the ground and felt a heavy boot on his head, grinding his face to the ground. Clark gritted his teeth as he could feel the heel pushing into his skull. The pressure was building and he was feeling the ground abrading his cheek bones.

Darkseid said, "I will crack your skull like an egg and feed your brain to the hounds."

Clark pushed his hands down on its heels and with a loud roar pushed up. Darkseid let out a grunt of bemused ire as he was violently thrown off. Clark moved swiftly, and attacked.

This time their fists met and the shock wave that emanated sent them both flying into opposite directions. Clark smashed into outer wall of the compound and Darkseid leveled part of the Orphanage, much to the shock and bemusement of its occupants.

Darkseid sat up and the sign _Happy Home_ fell upon his head. He smacked it away in suppressed rage.

Clark picked himself up and turned to hear growling at him. A group of the Dog Calvary was charging at him. He clenched his fists and waited for their attack. He grabbed the first hellhound and its rider by the collar and tossed them back at the ones coming at him. It smashed into the first four riders and sent them tumbling like pins. Clark blew his icy breath at the next three. They froze in their attacking positions. The back four were about to leap over their immobile and scattered comrades when Darkseid appeared again.

Darkseid narrowed his eyes at him. "Those tricks of yours come in handy. But see if you can avoid this!"

He sent out another blast of the Omega Effect and Clark had to move swiftly. He headed towards the midst of the hellhounds. The riders saw the beams coming at them and they all tried to scramble. Clark plunged into the ground, tearing his way downwards and vanishing out of its path. It hit and disintegrated several of the riders much to Darkseid's annoyance.

Before he could turn, Clark was ripping out of the ground under him. He caught him about the waist and they soared up into the air and over Armagetto. He smashed him into the wall of a factory. Darkseid's entire frame cracked and carved a silhouette into the thick stone. Clark grabbed him again and his fist shot out and sent him crashing into the part of the city that housed the brothels and gambling dens.

There were screams of shock and fear as the clientele and their service providers watched the Emperor himself fall into their midst. They cowered as they saw him sit up.

"Out of my way, cretins!" he bellowed as he floated to his feet. They ran for cover, many in all forms of undress.

Darkseid could hear him coming in. He could see him blur. He teleported swiftly to a spot just behind him. He caught him by the neck and flung him like a rag doll. Clark went flying and breaking all the walls of the bordello as he went along, coming to land in the middle of a gambling den.

He sat up in time to see a burst of energy come at him. It was like a pulsating net.

* * *

Scott's Mother Box was able to home in on J'onn's signal. They appeared miles south of Doctor Bedlam's lab, in Armagetto, and entered a dark alley. It was full of refuse, rodents and the odd psychotic or starving Hunger Dog.

"Oh Gods, it stinks here even more," gasped Hippolyta.

Scott wrinkled his nose as they walked past the solid waste and excrement towards the back. "Yes, it does. His signal is coming from somewhere back here…He…Oh..!"

They came to a halt and stared in astonishment.

Barda gasped. "Oh Gods!"

J'onn was lying on the floor in the shadows. His body was entangled in a mess of limbs, and his head and torso were trying to reassemble themselves. His true Martian form was visible to them.

His head was three quarters of the way attached to the top of his shoulders and his limbs were hanging loosely as if it had been stretched and was lacking muscle tone.

He saw them and said apologetically, "My friends…forgive my state…"

Diana rushed to him. "J'onn! Oh, J'onn ...Are you in pain? I…How are you even alive?"

Batman came forward. "We thought you dead."

Orion uttered, "I saw you blow up, Martian."

J'onn whispered painfully, "I expect this is shocking to see but I am capable of regeneration. Bedlam was psionic energy that I was able to absorb and deflect. But it tore me to pieces and trying to mend my body will take a while. Many hours, in fact. I only just got my head back on my shoulders and yes, Diana, it is somewhat painful."

Diana knelt beside him and touched his cheek. Her voice sounded a little shaky. "I am so sorry. This would have never happened if I had not been so stupid and …"

His expression softened. He interjected gently, "I know you are remorseful, Diana, but let us put blame aside. We do not have the luxury or time for guilt. The most important thing is…Clark is back…"

She swallowed. "He is. We left him fighting Darkseid. Is he okay, J'onn? Can you see him?"

J'onn nodded. "He is holding his own…so far."

Scott announced, "We need to get you out of here, J'onn. You can recover in the Celestial City with help from New Genesis' best healers. Darkseid's forces will soon recoup and we will be outnumbered." He began to program his Mother Box while Barda took her husband's cape, spread it on the floor and very tenderly, with Diana's help, lifted J'onn upon it.

Diana stood up when they were done and Barda lifted J'onn in her arms.

Barda said, "Ready, Scott."

Diana took a step backwards and stated, "I am not leaving Kal."

J'onn looked at her gravely. "Diana, Clark wants you…and everyone to leave. It is too risky. He says if he has to, he can fly in deep space and reach New Genesis. Your mother is injured. Look at her. She needs treatment and so does Bruce."

Batman said gruffly, "I immobilized my wrist with the gauntlet. I can still function."

Diana looked at Batman. "Batman, your armor is damaged. And you promised Artemis to get back alive."

"Yes, but not before I do my duty, "he argued.

She touched his arm. "You duty is to your unborn child. You must be there when she arrives. Please, you need to go. They will need you. If Kal and I do not make it back at least the League will have you to lead it."

Hippolyta began crossly, "You think you are going to stay alone, child? Then you are wrong."

She looked at her mother. "Mother, you have lost much blood and you need to go and recover. Our nation needs their Queen, not me."

Hippolyta protested, "I need you…Your sister needs you…You cannot do this, Diana! What if that monster enslaves you again?"

Diana put her arms around her. "Mother, I can fight my own battles. Please…I must do this. I must see this to the end. I started it. We got Kal free but he is fighting a God. One who has no mercy. I could not leave now."

Hippolyta swallowed the lump in her throat. She could see Diana was determined. "I see there is no shifting you…you have made up your mind. Oh Daughter, please be careful! This is a dangerous, unforgiving place!"

Orion announced suddenly, "I will remain with her and help her, Your Majesty. I have a Mother Box. We will not be stranded here."

Diana looked at him in shock. "You will? Why? You said…"

He replied gruffly, "That I would only do this for Superman? Yes, I did…but I saw how you fought today…putting yourself at risk for him and us. It would be remiss of me not aid you. You are a warrior, Diana of Themyscira. I respect that."

Diana flushed and said humbly, "Thank you, Orion."

Scott said urgently, "We need to go! Mother Box is picking up parademon activity. They are looking for us!"

Hippolyta took off the Gauntlet of Atlas. She said breathlessly, "Take this, Daughter. The Gods bless, keep and return you and Kal-El to us."

Diana accepted the gauntlet and tightly embraced her mother. "I will try."

Scott opened up the boomtube.

J'onn looked at her. "Be careful, Diana."

"I will, J'onn."

She and Orion stepped away and watched the group vanish with the accompanying _boom _in a tunnel full of light.

* * *

The agony matrix hit Clark and he let out a loud groan.

The net weighed him down and he fell upon the ground and ground his teeth as every nerve ending was stimulated by pain.

Darkseid landed on the ground and watched him writhing on the floor. He said pensively, "You do not cry out, Kryptonian. The pain I know you must be feeling is enormous. How very proud you must be. But the agony will only get worse and worse as every second goes by."

He came closer to watch him and as he walked around him, he noted, "How weak the Earth has made you. You bring death upon yourself for the love of a mere female. I know she is very beautiful and perhaps she is even good in the bed chamber, but come now, Kal-El, you could have dozens of women like her. All willing to fulfill your every demand, every fantasy, and every desire…You could still have that…I could be persuaded to overlook this slight of yours."

Clark looked at him and rasped, "Go to hell!"

Darkseid produced a long, slim, lead holster and his hand caressed the obsidian colored hilt.

"Does this look familiar to you, Kal-El? I hope it does. Your Amazon bitch used it on you to hand you over to us. She did well to find out your secrets. You were foolish to trust a woman."

Clark saw him very slowly ease the kryptonite blade out of its holder. He could begin to feel the radiation from where he lay and he could feel the pain intensify in his body.

Darkseid stooped and observed," The pain must seem tenfold now. That Kryptonians could succumb to a simple, green rock is truly ironic. You will feel its sharpness when I carve your heart from your chest."

Darkseid turned the agony matrix off and he lifted the blade.

* * *

Diana and Orion flew towards the sound of Superman battling Darkseid. They could feel the tremors when they landed on a roof top and were just in time to see Darkseid crashing into a factory wall.

Diana and Orion saw Clark go at him and they were about to follow when their path was blocked by a group of parademons lead by none other than Mantis.

Mantis wagged a claw at them. "You will not interfere in their fight, traitors."

Diana whispered to Orion as she saw Clark's body smashing into the brothels. "I have no time for this. I must get to Kal…"

Orion growled softly, "I will hold them off. Go! Now!"

Orion lifted up in his Astro Harness and charged, his guns firing at Mantis. Diana swerved and dived out of the way of the attacking parademons. She used the gauntlet to smash her way past them, her bracelets to deflect their fire and the lasso to rope and swing them out of her way.

She gasped as she saw Darkseid send out the agony matrix at Clark. She knew what it could do. She had been subjected to it once. Her heart seemed to stop when she saw Darkseid produce the kryptonite dagger.

"Gods, no!" she cried and flew faster towards them. She hurled her lasso at Darkseid and caught him by the neck and dragged him backwards from Clark with all her might.

She pulled him to her and her arm, wearing the Gauntlet of Atlas, swung and she slammed him in the jaw sending him crashing into the side of a large fire pit. Lowly workers scampered in alarm.

Diana rushed to Clark. "Kal…!"

She dropped to her knees and put her hands on his shoulders. He gasped as if her touch burned. Exposure to kryptonite and the agony matrix left him aching and sore.

"Don't…" he began and put his hand out as if to stop her from raising him, not because he did not want her help but because it hurt so much.

Mistaking his pain for something else Diana's hands fell limply as her eyes flickered with a look of dismay. She whispered. "I'm sorry."

He pushed himself upright and he grasped a nearby half turned table to stand. His eyes met hers and he almost blanched as he saw her face. Her split lip, the cuts and bruising on her once flawless skin. His handiwork. Just as his memories were back, everything he had done under the brainwashing was with him like a bad dream.

"Diana…I…DIANA!"

It happened in seconds. His shout was too late as a large granite hand tore the fabric of the air behind her and grabbed her around the neck. She was dragged backwards as Darkseid's body appeared and he pulled her against him. He squeezed her gullet and Diana's body wriggled like a fish caught on a hook as she tried to break free. She tried kicking at him but it was like kicking a wall.

Darkseid chortled and looked at her and then at Clark. "You know she is very fair and very strong. I have no good heirs. Just two fools, one traitor and you, an ingrate. I could start afresh. She could bear me heirs. It would be just punishment for her and you."

Clark's eyes glowed red. "Put her down."

He smiled, produced the kryptonite dagger and said, "I wonder if this can do damage to her even if she is not a Kryptonian? She is vulnerable to sharp objects, is she not?" At the panicked look from Clark, he suddenly smiled vilely. "Let us make this more interesting, shall we? You are free to go, Kal-El as long as I get to keep the Princess and your promise not to return to Apokolips."

Clark spat. "Go to hell."

"Ah, I thought not. You want her? Well…"He stabbed her in the middle of her back and dropped her at his feet. He put his foot on her neck to keep her from rising. "Come and get her if you can, Kal-El. If you can take her, then you can leave."

Diana panted and her fingers nails scored the ground, bleeding, as she struggled to rise.

Clark tried to approach but the kryptonite stuck in Diana made it impossible. He sunk to his knees and gasped as the radiation coming from the half embedded blade in Diana's body made him feel light headed, nauseous and weak.

Darkseid laughed. "You are a glutton for punishment. I think I will just burn you slowly. And I will keep her. She will breed the next generation of Elite warriors."

Darkseid's eyes glowed and he hit him with a shot of the Omega effect. This time Clark cried out as it burned its way past the armor.

Darkseid said mockingly, "You can leave, Kal-El. I told you, you could. Just turn around and stumble out of here."

Clark took another step closer and the beams were beginning to burn his skin. His breast plate was half burnt off.

Diana choked into the ground. "Kal…no...go..."

Clark began to crawl to her. Darkseid hit him again. Clark fell on his face but he pushed himself up to continue on his hands and knees, all the while his face contorting with pain as he felt the kryptonite radiation getting stronger and stronger and his body getting weaker and weaker.

Darkseid laughed heartlessly. Victory was in easy grasp. He would kill Kal-El but first some fun. He kicked him hard in the stomach with his heavy boot. Clark groaned and it felt as if several of his ribs cracked. He was tossed several feet away like a limp doll. Darkseid stomped on his right hand and he could feel his bones protesting.

"I will make you feel enormous suffering before I kill you, Kal-El." He lifted him up by the scruff of the neck and slammed his head into a wall. Over and over. Clark fell to the ground. He was bleeding now. Through the nose and ears and mouth.

His hand moved to bring a long spear from the ground left by one of the parademons.

He smiled. "I think I shall skewer you to the main dial in the center of Armagetto. There you shall rot and hang for all to see." His hand raised the spear.

"NO!" He turned to see Diana. She was up on her knees, even amid her pain. Her hand reached around her back and she screamed as she pulled the dagger out. With all the strength she could muster, she took the kryptonite blade with her arm that wore the Gauntlet of Atlas and hurled it into the fire pit.

Darkseid snarled to see her come at him. "You fool. I would have spared you!"

He drove the spear into her right side. It went straight through and emerged out her back. Diana fell to her knees, her hand went to grasp the spear as blood poured from the wound. Her eyes glazed over and she could feel herself losing consciousness. But she fought it to whisper, "Get up, Kal…"

Darkseid turned in time to see a fist arching in the air and coming at him.

Clark was up.

His face was still bloodied and skin burnt but the kryptonite was gone. He was no longer feeling his strength being sapped. Diana had put herself in harm's way for him to get a few moments to gather himself up. It was all he needed. That and the enormous rage running through him to see Diana slumping back on her haunches, breathing shallowly.

He punched him hard. Darkseid went crashing into a series of chimney stacks, flattening them as he went.

Clark rushed to Diana and cradled her. His hand very gently and carefully broke the spear at the back and front of her torso. She was near to losing consciousness but she pushed at his chest. "No…fight…"

He began to shake his head. "I'm not leaving you…"

Diana's fingers dug into his shoulder and she hissed, "You will do what you have to...I am not the only one who matters in this...GO!"

Even if he did not want to leave her, he knew now had no choice. It was a first for Clark. All his life he had swooped in to save others who mattered before those who…well, who were not loved ones. Diana was teaching him that duty subverted all else.

Darkseid would come at them again. He gently rested her against a wall and went to meet Darkseid midair.

* * *

This time, the rage he was feeling was unprecedented. He had never in his life allowed himself to give into such fury. There was no holding back. He was doing this for the child they had torn from her mother's arms, all the evil he had seen on Apokolips, his brainwashing, the sight of Diana bleeding. But what tipped the scale was he knew if did not succeed she would be used by Darkseid to breed heirs and the earth would be subject to conquest.

The blood roared in his ears and pounded in his veins. Any pain he was still feeling he ignored. He ploughed into Darkseid as he came at him. It was like a battering ram hitting a mountain. His fists blurred as they pummeled him. Darkseid' expression was one of shock and pain. Clark caught him by the neck and plunged with him in the roaring flames of the fire pit. The flames surrounded them and Clark just kept pushing him past metal and rock as they broke into the heart of the planet and out on the other side. He smashed him into a series of towers that generated power for Apokolips. He ripped out a large pylon and smashed him with it before he would even rise to his feet. Darkseid went flying into one of the orbiting artificial moons. As he hit, Clark grabbed him and hurled him back to the main planet.

Darkseid plunged into a vast field that harbored the large spaceships and aircraft that Apokolips used for travel and invasion. He hit the ground destroying a large transporter and carving a huge crevice into the ground. It was if an asteroid had hit. The convulsions could be felt in Armagetto itself.

Clark's eyes glowed and he used his heat vision to set the whole fleet alight. The multiple explosions were deafening and lit up the sky. The whole field looked like one big fire pit.

Clark saw Darkseid's body stumbled out of the flames. Smouldering. He was hunched over as he tried to rise.

Clark floated down amid the flames. He lifted the blazing body of a huge battleship and snarled, "You told me if I could take her I could go. I am taking her and going!" He hurled the ship at him. Darkseid put his hand up as if to shield himself but the burning wreckage landed on him and sent a shock wave of more explosions.

Breathing heavily, Clark flew back towards Armagetto. His ears were still listening for Diana's heartbeat. He could hear it, faint and unsteady. He flew faster now. His rage was beginning to dissipate as he realized there was a great chance that she could die if she did not get medical attention soon.

He was close now and he could see her. Kneeling beside her was Orion. Not far laid the body of the one called Mantis. He was lying with his head turned at an awkward angle. It seemed Orion had won his battle in no uncertain terms.

Orion turned to see Clark land.

His eyes look worried. "Kal-El, she is in bad shape. My Mother Box is doing its best to keep her from losing more blood and keeping her conscious. But we need to get her to New Genesis quickly!"

Clark knelt beside them and saw that Diana's eyes were still opened but they were glazed over with pain.

"Kal," she breathed.

He lifted her gently in his arms. "I'm here. Let's go."

Orion began to press coordinates on his Mother Box. The sound of a boom and a large tunnel appeared. They were about to head into it when the sound of energy, buzzing and crackling, roared behind them and hit Orion. Clark had to dive with Diana to one side to get out of the way of the Omega Effect. Orion fell heavily. His back badly burned. The only reason he was not disintegrated was that his Mother Box was linked to him and managing to protect him the same way it controlled his rage. The boom tube vanished.

They turned to see Darkseid, his body still smoking, looming above them in the air and behind them on the ground stood a battalion of parademons and the Dog Calvary.

They surrounded them.

Darkseid smiled cruelly. "You are going nowhere."

The parademons and the Calvary trained every rifle and canon upon them.

Darkseid laughed and put his hand out. "Destroy them!"

They fired and before the blasts could reach them, a force field rose before the trio. The blasts struck off the field and deflected back upon them.

Darkseid roared in rage and surprise as many of the parademons dropped like flies and others took evasive action.

Clark looked bewildered and Orion straightened up and began in confusion, "What?"

Diana's eyes widened and her lips uttered, "Hermes…"

Sure enough the God appeared. Shimmering in stars. His staff in hand pouring out a kind of light that seemed to blind Darkseid's minions.

Darkseid cried, "_Interloper_. You dare to come here? You cannot interfere!"

He said calmly, "You were rightfully beaten and yet you cannot adhere to the rules you lay down. But you will let them go."

Diana gasped weakly, "Hermes…you cannot…you will be punished by Zeus himself…"

Hermes turned and looked at her. His eyes were soft but he said gently, "We failed you, Princess. I watched over you for years and I did not have the courage to step in. None could care for you more than I. I do not fear punishment. Be at peace with what I am about to do."

Darkseid raged. "You will pay for this! I will kill you and them!"

Hermes smiled and boldly floated towards him, the shield still up. "No, you will not. I have something you want."

Darkseid watched him produce something. It was a floating star shaped crystal.

Hermes said, for his ears alone, "The formula to the Anti-Life Equation. Kept on Olympus all these years. Stolen from Krypton no less before it exploded. Forged by the Guardians and only able to be unlocked by the true forces of hope and love. A safeguard if you will. The Guardians knew they would have no reason to want to control the free will of the universe. The formula as you know…the one you ponder over in your chamber for years… fear and hate and sorrow and despair…must be counter balanced by hope and love to control the universe. The Fates knew of this. Zeus knew of this. To keep the equation safe…the crystal was stolen by me. They could not risk it being found by anyone in the universe when Krypton blew up. When Diana was stolen and the Gods did nothing…it was thought if she was kept away from Kal-El there was a greater chance to keep the crystal's secrets unlocked. But destiny had its part to play. They met anyway. You even tried to pervert them and still they managed to overcome your corruption. They have shown they are truly worthy symbols of hope and love."

Darkseid's eyes locked greedily onto it and then his gaze flew to Clark and Diana as if stunned by the revelation.

Hermes' voice said silkily, "Yes, they are the keys. You were looking for answers all along and you had them both in the palm of your hand. It was most amusing to see you not able to see what you had."

Darkseid's eyes sparked in fury and he tried to take it with his telekinesis.

Hermes closed his hand on the crystal. "But to use those keys you will have to find the crystal first!"

Reality warped. It was as if a hole in space was torn open. There was a powerful pulling of everything around them. Clark had to plant his feet firmly and hold onto Diana tightly and even grab Orion by the arm to keep him from being sucked in.

The Patron of Boundaries said, "You may be a God but I can traverse worlds and planes that you cannot fathom. They are infinitesimal. You will have to catch me first. And it may take billions of years."

He flew into the hole that swirled with wind, light, gas, stars and planets. Darkseid roared and leaped after him. The hole closed behind him with a blinding flash of light.

Clark, Orion and Diana had to cower and cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw the wall of light had vanished and everything was deathly still around them.

"They are gone!" uttered Orion. "I think that God of Diana's just sacrificed himself."

A tear hung on Diana's lashes. She closed her eyes. Sorrow, pain and weariness were taking its toll.

Clark looked at the sight of the fires still burning around them and he could hear the remaining parademons trying to reorganize what was left of their ranks. "We need to go. Now."

Orion nodded and opened up another boom tube. They quickly vanished.

* * *

Kalibak was on the bridge of a battle cruiser outside of Taratos airspace when the news came to him. Virman Vundabar stood beside him listening in amazement.

It was Kanto who relayed the news, with Lashina and the remaining Furies behind him.

"Your father is nowhere to be seen and we looked everywhere. The casualties are many and Armagetto has suffered from major infrastructural damage. There have even been some major deaths. Mantis, Granny, Dr Bedlam, Desaad…"

Kalibak folded his arms and interrupted bemused, "The Kryptonian alone did this?"

"He and his New Genesian allies. The Amazon was part of it too," grumbled Lashina.

Kalibak titled his head. He asked again, still not believing what he had heard, "My father cannot be found you say?"

"No, Prince. You are next in command now. What are you orders?"

Lashina snarled, "We can go after them on Earth…"

Kalibak gave her a dismissive glance. "Do not be stupid, woman. Just because you lost your chance at bedding one man does not mean we go to waste out forces on Earth. No. I have had enough of warring." He looked at Virman. "We break up the fleet at once and return home. Apokolips has a new Emperor now. And I will not waste what is left of our resources to chase after my dead father's whims."

Virman blinked. "He might not be dead, Kalibak…"

Kalibak gave him an impatient look. "You heard me. And know who it is you address."

Virman bowed. "Pardon me. Sire."

Kalibak smirked at Kanto. "Prepare for my coronation, Kanto. I think a parade and banquet will do."

Kanto bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Lashina gave a disgusted snort as the monitor went off. "Now we are to be led by a fool." She stormed off in anger.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and she let out a gasp of pain.

A gentle hand touched her brow. "Diana?"

She focused and saw her mother's face above her. "Mother?"

Hippolyta smiled and blinked away happy tears. "Yes. I am here."

Diana looked around. She was in an airy room with a high ceiling, lying on a bed, with a light sheet over her. She was nude and had bandages wrapped around her lower torso. She was also attached to lines and monitors. When she shifted, she felt a twinge of pain.

"Easy, child. You have a deep wound that is still knitting on your side."

"Where am I?"

"New Genesis."

"Oh. We got out safely?" She could remember being held by Clark and entering a boom tube with Orion.

"You did."

"How long have I been here?"

"About sixteen hours. You were in a bit of a mess but their healers did a good job getting that spear out of you and sewing you up. Orion's Mother Box did a good job at keeping you alive."

"The others? Kal…?" Her voice quivered a little.

"All alive and well. J'onn still needs some time but he will be fine. Kal-El is fine."

"Hermes saved us…"

"So I was told."

A tear trickled down Diana's cheek. Hippolyta took her cold hands in hers. "Darkseid will not trouble you again. News is that Apokolips is readying for a new Emperor in Kalibak. They are even withdrawing their fleet. The war is over…the nightmare is over."

Diana closed her eyes. "If only that were true."

Hippolyta looked at her a little confused. "I do not understand."

She whispered, "What I did still remains."

"Diana, you thought you were sparing us. You made an error in judgment. All you can do is learn from it and try not to repeat it."

"Mother…I do not think…I…I feel…the League and Kal lost trust in me…"

"He and Orion told us how you fought bravely in battle and what you did. He asks after you every time he sees me. He loves you."

Her lips trembled. "I don't deserve his love."

"What? Diana, I know you feel guilty but surely this is a bit of an overreaction. I know that you and Kal-El have much to speak about and resolve. And that is all that you need to do. I shall send him to see you…"

There was fear and anxiety in her eyes. She shook her head. "Mother, I don't want to see him."

Hippolyta stared at her in amazement. "What in Hera's name?"

"I can't…If you had seen his eyes when he confronted me with my betrayal. He was so hurt and angry. That simply does not go away. Please. I don't feel I can face him. Not now. I don't have the strength. Please."

Hippolyta looked at her face. It was pale and distraught and she could see that her vitals from the monitors were becoming erratic. She put her hands to hers and said gently, "Sshhh. Okay. Okay. It will just be me. And when I can take you home, I will. Okay?"

Diana looked at her gratefully and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Bruce, Orion, Clark, Barda, Scott sat in a small private dining room in the guest wing of the Palace. Everyone sat in local civilian clothes. Their armor and uniforms, having all been torn and damaged along with their weapons, were all packed in a case to go back to Earth. Their view was a beautiful one of the lakes and the food on the table was plentiful, exotic, and delectable looking. But no one really seemed to care to admire the scenery or delve into the myriad dishes. They picked at their plates and drank sparingly.

Bruce's right wrist was in a cast and although he was ambidextrous, it still was annoying for him to not be able to use both hands. Barda and Scott sat closely together. The experience on Apokolips had brought back terrible memories and they seemed a little unsettled still even though they were safe and far from that place. They simply longed to go back to Earth. Clark looked restless. His fingers drummed the table and his eyes flickered to the door all the time. Orion was the only one who looked at ease. He was at home and he had his lovely Bekka to go to in a short while. Bekka was with her father, Himon, who fortunately had been able to return unharmed to New Genesis after the fighting on Armagetto. Sadly the same could not be said about many of their comrades.

High Father had led a memorial earlier in the day for every rebel and soldier who fell. The group was only thankful none of their own was part of that number.

Queen Hippolyta eventually joined them.

The men all began to rise as she entered. Like everyone, she too was out of her Queenly garb and in simple but elegant robes and from the way she grimaced as she sat down, one could see she was still sore from her injuries.

She waved them to their seat and took one next to Clark.

"News, your Majesty?" asked Barda eagerly.

Hippolyta nodded at Clark who poured her a glass of wine. "J'onn is going to take another few days to fully recover. His body, while now together, needs time to actually rest after the effort. Both mentally and physically. But he is in good spirits. Thank you, Kal-El."

"How is Diana?" asked Clark.

"I suspect she will be up and walking in a day or two. I really would like to take her home. The healing ray would speed her recovery. But they said to leave her for at least another day." Her hand reached out and patted his shoulder as he sighed in relief. "Kal-El, you need not look so guilty."

He said gravely, "That's easy to say, Hippolyta. I've had time now to reflect on what happened. There's so much that has happened to come to terms with."

Scott said, "Clark, no one here blames you for what happened. You know that."

"It still does not make what I did any easier. I maimed and murdered and attacked my friends."

Orion sniffed. "If you mean Desaad. Phhfft. He deserved death a long time ago. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"Orion, Desaad being dead does not bother me. Being used by Darkseid does. I still feel…tainted."

Hippolyta sighed. "You sound like Diana. She is as guilt ridden as you over this, Kal-El. Even more so. Only time will make this pain and hurt and anger ease."

"I'm not angry, "he began.

Hippolyta interrupted him. "Yes, you are. And I think you need to acknowledge that. It is only natural. You and Diana need to talk. But the time is not now. Everyone needs to rest and recover from their wounds. Wounds that are emotional and psychological."

Bruce said, "You know we need to return to Earth soon, Hippolyta?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes, Bruce, I do and I want you to go. Artemis is no doubt waiting for you. Scott and Barda I expect you want to return as well?"

They nodded. Barda sighed. "Yes, I just want to go home."

She looked at Clark. "I think you should go too."

Clark frowned. "I thought I could stay here with you and Diana."

"Kal-El, please. Diana needs some time and I think so do you."

He stiffened. "You mean she does not want to see me?"

Hippolyta said gently but firmly, "I did not say that. This has been an ordeal for everyone. You have parents who no doubt will be worried and waiting to hear from you. I would appreciate if you could drop in on Donna and see that she is okay and let her know we are safe. Can you do that for me, Kal-El?"

He saw the clear message in her eyes. It was as much an order as it was a request. Clark bowed his head. "As you wish, your Majesty."

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. This chap was a toughie. Hope it was okay. All I can say is guilt is a powerful emotion and it simply did not feel right for Clark and Diana after what has happened to just go back to normal right away. While I will not be drawing it out too long, I feel Diana still needs to believe after what she did that she deserves and understand something as unconditional as love. We'll see how that goes._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Two Weeks Later

Clark Kent knocked on the door to the Wayne Manor. Two minutes later the door was opened by Alfred. The butler smiled and gestured for his entry.

"Master Clark, you are here. Come in, sir. We were almost giving up on your arrival."

Clark explained, "Things got a little busy on my way over. There was a bad accident on the freeway. I had to put out some fires and fly people to the hospital."

"We know. We saw you on television. I am so glad you could make it." He took his hat and coat. "You know your way to the west wing sitting room. Everyone is there."

Clark gave an absent smile and suddenly turned. "Wait a sec, Alfred." His hand went into his coat pocket and he took out a small package. "Can't forget the gift."

Alfred watched him walk away and titled his head a bit. He did not know all the details but he knew from Master Bruce that the League had recently undergone a really tough mission. It seemed to affect Clark still because Alfred missed the customary twinkle in his eyes and his easy going smile.

Clark strolled down the corridor as one accustomed and reached the west wing. Through the open doors he could see the sitting room and terrace were filled with familiar faces. Family and friends of Bruce and Artemis. All in a happy and optimistic mood, coming together to celebrate the arrival of Martha Wayne who had been born a week ago.

Clark could see Artemis sitting with her new baby girl in her arms. Gifts were piled on a table behind her, and many of their female friends were standing and sitting nearby gushing over the child.

Bruce was standing with Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Ollie Queen and Lucius Fox in a corner chatting but looking very pleased with himself as he turned his head to occasionally glance at Artemis and Martha.

There was a loud exclamation. "Look who's here, everyone! It's Clark!"

He looked to see Wally West waving at him from the food table. Everyone turned to smile and greet Clark loudly. Wally sped over.

"Hey, Clark, great to see you, bud! You want some food? We got ribs, burgers, barbecue chicken, grilled fish, three kinds of soup, salad…"

"No thanks, Wally. I'm good. I think I need to see the new parents first and the little one. To wish them well and give them this gift. Maybe I'll eat later." His eyes fell on Donna who was giving him a little wave too. He looked around hopefully. "Donna's here? Is Diana…?"

Wally said ruefully, "Sorry, Clark. Diana is not here. Donna came with me."

Clark's brow rose. "As your date?"

Wally blushed. "Yeah."

"Good for you."

He said hesitantly, "Thanks, pal. I know you and Diana are not…I mean…Donna told me…I think…it's a tough time for her, you know?"

Clark patted his shoulder. "I know. It's okay. Excuse me, Wally."

He was met by Bruce in the middle of the floor. The two friends regarded each other a little gravely then exchanged wry smiles.

Clark put his hand out. "Congratulations, Bruce. How does it feel to be a father?"

Bruce squeezed his hand. "Damn scary. But I'm coping. How are you, Clark?"

"I'm good, Bruce. Trying to keep busy with work. Sorry I couldn't come when she was born but work and home and the League stuff…You know how it is."

"It's okay. You made it today."

Clark looked over his shoulder at Artemis. "You haven't maimed or killed each other yet, I see."

Bruce looked at her with a dry smile. "Not yet. Though she did curse me many times during the delivery and threatened never to let a man near her again."

Clark let out a laugh. "You are in for a very interesting time, Bruce. The days of getting your own way are over, I think. Are you two going to tie the knot?"

Bruce twisted his lips. "I think it's way too early for that. We still have to see if we can co-exist under one roof. Artemis is very stubborn and has a one track mind."

"Kind of like you, huh?"

Bruce nodded. "Exactly like me. Makes for stormy days. Still, Martha is teaching us lessons in patience."

"Nice name Martha."

"I knew you'd appreciate it as much as me."

"Well, I have a gift for her."

They began to walk towards Artemis and Martha. Bruce lowered his voice. "Any news of Diana?"

"When I call Hippolyta she says Diana is not ready yet."

"Give her some time, Clark."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me. It still does not make me feel any better."

They reached the mother and baby to find Mari, Kimiyo, Zatanna and two Bana Amazons surrounding them. The ladies greeted Clark warmly and kindly parted to allow the two men to get closer.

Artemis smiled. "Clark. How nice to see you."

Clark bent to kiss her cheek and he gave her the gift. "You looks radiant, Artemis. Motherhood suits you."

She smiled ironically. "You are polite and generous as always, Clark. But one can still see I am fifteen pounds overweight and I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. Being mortal has it fair share of good as well as not so good. Thank you anyway. What is this?"

"Just something I got for little Martha on behalf of the Kents."

Bruce took the baby from Artemis and handed her over to Clark. "Here you go, Kent. Meet your goddaughter."

Clark blinked in surprise. "What? You're kidding, right?"

Bruce warned, "If you think you're getting away scot-free, you have another thing coming. It's partly down to you Artemis and I hooked up."

"Me? That's a fine excuse. You wanted her way before I put the idea in your head." Clark took the little girl who was drowsing and smiled down at her. "Godfather? Me? But…Dick…Ollie…Hal…why not them?"

"Dick knows you supersede him in experience. Ollie is way too cantankerous. Hal…really let's not be delusional now."

Clark eyed the Bana mother. "Artemis, you don't mind?"

Artemis looked up from the beautiful, porcelain ornament with Martha's name painted on it. "Thank you for the gift, Clark. It's my understanding that in this world tradition chooses a man and woman to be godparents. Now I have so many women to choose from, but I was not very confident about the men that I would trust with that important role. You are probably among the few males on that satellite that is not annoying. It would have been a close call between you and J'onn. But since you are Bruce's best friend, and he wanted you, I have no objection."

"I'm honored you both feel this way. I will do my best to fulfill the role. The way things are this little lady will be the closest thing I will get to parenting anyway."

Artemis titled her head at him. "Diana has not spoken to you yet?"

"No."

"What are you waiting on? Why have you not gone to see her?"

"Hippolyta said she was not ready to see me."

Artemis rose. "How long are you going to let Diana wallow in her own self-pity?"

His brows rose. "I didn't want to intrude…"

"Yes, I understand but the real problem for Diana is _you_. Not Apokolips. Not the Justice League. Not the world. You cannot resolve anything if you keep hiding from the real issue. Amazons do not believe in letting a problem fester. They tackle it head on. Diana is still learning how to be one. Hippolyta's love for her has made her indulgent. You should go to her, Clark." Artemis took Martha. "I think I should put her down to sleep."

As she left them, Clark looked at Bruce dubiously. "What do you think?'

Bruce put his hands up. "Me? Damn if I know how women think. So don't look at me for any answers."

* * *

Clark found Donna and Wally with Hal and Dinah out on the terrace. Wally was hovering near the barbecue pit waiting for the catering staff to do some burgers.

Hal turned. "Hey, Clark. Wally said you were here. Want a beer?"

Clark greeted them and nodded. "Sure."

Hal got a cold bottle for him and a glass of the champagne for Dinah. Donna was still on her glass of wine.

Dinah gave Hal a coy look. "More champagne? I get very flirty by my third glass, Hal."

He grinned. "Yeah? What happens by the fifth and sixth?"

She smiled. "Are we staying that long? I was hoping we'd find out elsewhere."

Clark gave them a surprised look. "Are you two?"

Hal grinned. "Yeah."

"I see. How's Ollie taking it?"

"It's none of his business but he's not come once out here," Dinah replied resolutely. "His problem. Not mine and certainly not Hal's."

"Wow. So you two and Wally and you…?"Clark looked at Donna.

Donna confirmed. "Our first date. Just seeing how things go."

"Wally is a great guy. You'll see for yourself."

Dinah asked gently, "How are you and Diana doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't even spoken to her yet."

"Really? Oh."

Donna said ruefully, "She's been very quiet since she came back. She spends a lot of time in the temple. Mediation and prayer she claims. But I personally think it is penance. There has been no talk of her even coming back to the Embassy as yet. Mother actually appointed Cleo to hold down the post for now.

"Donna, is there any way I can speak to her?"

Donna sighed. "Security on the island is very tight at the moment after all that has happened. I can't sneak you in even if I wanted to."

Dinah asked, "Would she come out to see you if you asked her?"

Donna pondered, "She might if I made it sound important."

Hal took a swig of his beer. "Lie to her you mean? Take it from me, pal, that sort of thing works for a while…until you tell so much lies, you don't know where the truth begins and lies ends…or is it the other way around?"

Dinah elbowed him. "Clark Kent is not you, Hal Jordan. And he's not going to be lying to her. Donna will."

"Hey, that hurts right here, Dinah," he said pointing to his heart.

Donna said crossly, "I won't lie. I'll just be…economical with the truth."

Clark muttered, "I know this would seem a bit unfair to ambush her but I need to talk to her. I would be grateful for your help, Donna."

Donna replied, "I'll see what I can do, Clark."

* * *

Diana had gotten the message from the Embassy. It had come via a note in Donna's handwriting.

"_Sis, you're needed urgently. Tonight. 7pm. Embassy."_

Diana had looked up at the Amazon messenger and frowned. "Did she say what was so urgent?"

"No, Princess. She just handed me the note and said to give it to you."

Diana tried calling Donna's cell phone but kept getting her voicemail and when she tried the Embassy the staff could only confirm that Donna had gone to classes and had not returned as yet.

Diana informed Hippolyta about the note and the Queen was a little surprised but secretly relieved. She was glad that Diana was considering the note. It would be the first time she left the island since they came back from New Genesis.

"You could take the portal," said Hippolyta, seeing her tentative gaze at the sky.

Diana shook her head. "No. I want…I need to fly. I'll be back as soon as I can, Mother."

Hippolyta nodded. "Take your time."

* * *

The flight out was strange. Diana felt uneasy as she soared the skies. She even jumped once and spun around to engage in battle as the sound of a large airbus went over her. The thoughts and emotions regarding Apokolips were still so close and raw. Then there was Clark . How far away that day seemed where she had spun and danced in the air in happiness. Would there ever be a time she could feel that way again? It had been stolen from her in the blink of an eye. She had been foolish to think she could just put her past behind her so easily. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about him. She ached to see him. But she could not look into his eyes and not see what she had done.

Diana arrived at the Embassy precisely at seven. She was let in by one of the guards and when she asked after Donna was told that the Princess was in the lounge. Cleo and Julia were out, attending a function.

Diana walked slowly along the corridor as she recalled the memories of being Ambassador. She had not outright said to her mother that she would not come back but she was not ready yet. Hippolyta had understood enough to send Cleo in her place. She felt a pang of guilt as her eyes fell on a picture of Artemis during her stint as Ambassador on the wall. She had been blessed with a beautiful child and Diana had not even gone to see her. She sighed.

She reached the lounge and knocked. "Donna?"

She pushed the door and her eyes widened. There was no sign of her sister but standing in front of the fireplace was Clark Kent.

Her cheeks reddened as he turned to face her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Diana tightened her hand on the door knob. "Where is Donna?"

Clark stepped forward. "Donna is not here."

"But she sent me a note saying I must come here..."

"Yes, I know. She sent it on my behalf." He put his hand out to stop her from turning around and leaving. "Forgive the deception but it was the only way I could get to see you."

"Kal…I don't…" She stopped and took the opportunity to just gaze at him. Two weeks seemed like a lifetime. Like her, he outwardly looked normal. No evidence of what they had been through on Apokolips. Not even a scar.

Clark was close now. He put his hand on hers on the door knob. He asked gravely, "How long are you going to avoid me? Avoid this?"

Diana looked at his hand. The pressure of his fingers and scent of him made her long to just turn and bury her head against his chest. But she could not do that. She looked up at him and confessed, "I don't know what to say to you. Saying I'm sorry does not seem to feel like it is enough. I wake up every day with a sick feeling in my heart, Kal. I'm afraid…what we had…it has changed. Nothing can make up for what I did to you and the League. I can't just forget it."

Clark sighed. He pushed the door behind them and turned her to face him. "Diana, I'm not excusing what you did at all. What you did was risky, stupid, and misguided and you made me so damn angry and disappointed. But in the same vein you were brave and showed inner strength and willingness to sacrifice your safety and life to make reparation. How could I or anyone doubt your good intentions? Your courage? Your honor? I still love you and I _know_ you love me too. I had faith in you to do the right thing and it paid off in the end."

"Too many people suffered unnecessarily. You know that."

"Sometimes that is what being responsible for people entails. Making hard decisions. Making errors. And cleaning up our own messes. The League is willing to still have you on the roster. Every one of us has made mistakes."

"They are?" She looked surprised.

"Yes."

Diana sighed and turned away from him to stare outside a window. "We're too different, Kal."

"What?" He frowned.

She touched the glass and traced her finger down the pane. "You were reared and surrounded by love for most of your life, Kal. You have the respect and adoration of the world as Superman yet you have carved a life for yourself beyond Superman. You're a great reporter, with friends who care for you and what you do. You understand the people of Earth and your love for them and this planet is borne from deep rooted bonds. Me. I was dropped here by a twist of fate and as much as I try to get away from Apokolips, it just seems to be following me in everything I do."

"Diana…I was brainwashed too…I know how you felt!" he began impatiently. "I was used as a pawn too. I even killed."

"You did not kill knowingly. Darkseid made you do it. Now me…I would have killed Desaad. Darkseid would not have to make me do it. Someone like you should never have had to be violated or controlled like that and I was the cause of it. I could not even trust you to tell you. Kal, I lived on Apokolips for years. You were brainwashed for days. It is not the same thing. We still see many things differently. We do many things differently. I can't keep making mistakes and you keep giving me second chances. When you told me how I made you feel…like a failure…I don't want to keep doing that."

He said gently, "Diana, you have made me face more in the time I have spent with you than any other woman I have ever known. I have had to face things my so called perfect life never made me face. Even feeling like a failure. I had to step up as Clark Kent and realize that he is a super man in his own right. The unknown does not frighten me anymore. Being with you does not frighten me. Seeing that I can be something so dark but that I can overcome it; it has given me strength. And what I feel for you is what helped pulled me back. You…images and thoughts and feelings of you…Diana…made me remember who I was."

His hands rested on her shoulders and Diana closed her eyes briefly. Her throat felt tight. She could turn and simply allow him to hold her. But her eyes fell on their reflection in the glass and she saw her face and she turned from it.

She moved away from him and said woodenly, "I need time to connect with this world. Living in a bubble here, on Themyscira, on the satellite…It's not the same. Kal, I need to see what you all see. That means not being reliant on you or mother or Donna or the Embassy. I should leave…"

Clark frowned. "Being a martyr is not connecting, Diana. Wallowing in self-pity is not going to make you any more respected or trustworthy."

She looked at him sadly. "That is not fair, Kal. I don't want there to be a day that you resent me for what I am and whatever I choose to do."

"Why would I…?"

Diana turned to walk out. "You deserve someone who fits into your world. We were naïve to think an ex Fury and Amazon Princess can be the girlfriend of a reporter."

He grabbed her upper arm. "Oh, don't you try that. That's my line and I don't believe it for a moment. Any more than you do!"

"Kal, let me go. Please," she entreated.

"I can't believe that you are such a coward you would run away from this. From us. Is happiness what you are so afraid of having, Diana?" His face was close to hers. His breath stirring the tendrils on her brow. Diana's pulses fluttered. The memory of their love making was still with her. Hera, she needed to get away from him.

She repeated stiffly, "Happiness is an illusion, Kal. A daydream. A bubble. Easily shattered when the pain of reality hits. Now, please let me go."

Clark's hand tightened for a second. "Is that what you want?"

"It is."

He let her hand go. "Apokolips did its work well."

Diana flinched at that. She whispered, "Good bye, Kal."

It was only when she was far away from the Embassy she allowed the solitary tear to trickle down her cheek.

* * *

"Son, how did it go?"

Jonathan Kent came to lean on the fence Clark was sitting upon as he watched the sun go down.

"Not good. She ended it. She more or less said we wouldn't work and I should find someone else." Clark briefly filled him in on their conversation.

Jonathan whistled. "It's heavy stuff. Poor gal. But you're not going to let that discourage you?"

"Well, Pa, it's kind of tough to know what to do in a case like this. It's not clear cut when she really thinks that there are some sort of insurmountable differences we can't deal with. I mean, I know we can lock horns at times and Diana can do some exasperating things, and can be proud and stubborn and stupidly self-sacrificing but that's why I fell for her, you know? I don't care that she is an Amazon princess or she was a Fury. Those labels don't define her any more than farm boy or reporter defines me."

"Did you tell her this?'

"She wouldn't listen."

"But that does not stop you wanting her?"

"No but she keeps pushing me away. I can't force her, Pa. She wants to punish herself."

"Have you any reason to doubt Diana's love for you?"

"No."

"It'll be hard but sometimes it's the ones we have the work the hardest for makes it worthwhile. She thinks she's sparing you, son. For something better in her eyes or least more conventional and safe for Clark Kent and his world."

"Conventional and safe. Pa, that sounds truly boring."

Jonathan smiled and patted his shoulder. "Some people need safety. Love doesn't come with a rule book. It can be downright unpredictable. Let us hope she'll find the answers she needs."

"And if she doesn't?"

"You respect her decision. And life goes on."

* * *

"You want to do what?"

Hippolyta dropped her pen and scroll and looked up at her daughter.

Diana said calmly, "I want to travel the world. To see the different cultures and meet the people. I feel no deep connection to Earth, Mother, and yet this is supposed to be my home. I am supposed to be Wonder Woman. A hero. I am supposed to stand up for the helpless and innocent. But I really don't think I have seen enough of them living here and in Washington. I need to do this."

"I would have thought being in the Justice League…your charity work…would have allowed you to connect…"she began.

"Yes, but that is limited. I get to always ride in a limousine or plane and have others wait on me. Even when I was with the Kents. I was protected in a way."

"Well, I can arrange for a few guards to go travelling with you. Maybe Phillipus…"

"Mother, I want to go alone and incognito. All I will need is clothes and money and maybe help from the Embassy to get my visas organized. I've already spoken to Julia. I have made a list of several countries I want to go to and thought I could go and volunteer for some of the organizations like the Red Cross, UNICEF and CARE."

"I see. How long do you estimate you will be out there for, Diana? The press is already asking about you."

"I really don't know, Mother. I will come home and visit when I get the chance."

Hippolyta rose and touched her cheek. "Donna mentioned you spoke to Kal-El last night."

"Mother, I don't want to talk about that now."

"Fine. I will not pry but does he know your plans to travel?"

"I didn't tell him anything."

"Oh." Hippolyta shrewdly looked at her. She held her peace. She took her hands and said sincerely, "If this is what you want to do, then so be it. I ask you to be careful. How are you planning to travel though without people recognizing you?"

Diana hugged her. "I had some inspiration from someone who wrote the book on secret identities. Julia and Martin will liaise with several government agencies that will help me organize my papers so I can move freely. Have faith in me that I can do this."

Hippolyta held her and kissed her on the brow. "I do."

* * *

For the next six months Diana adopted a secret identity, and moved around as an aide worker. Her skills at linguistics, using IT, teaching and the ability to fix anything electrical were an asset. She started off as an interpreter in the Middle East, working with detainees in prison, interpreting for them and translating documents to English and meeting with families of detainees. She then moved on to two of the most dangerous places in the world for workers, Somalia and Afghanistan. She spent two months respectively, teaching, translating, fixing engines and generators and even doing nursing duties. It was not easy, not because it was physically tough. She was meta-human after all and could work harder and longer than most. But she was alone. She had to struggle at times to understand the different cultures and habits of people, some of which were difficult to accept as an Amazon woman.

The base co-coordinator had said, "We're not here to change their belief or their rituals. We're here to help feed people, get them physically better, teach them skills, build roads and bridges, schools, even help them communicate with each other and the outside world…We can't judge. They have their own law enforcement here and their own priests. Try your best to be focus on why we are here and you will get by."

Diana learned and saw something new every day. Failures and triumphs. Births and deaths. Love and hate. She laughed and she cried with the people that she got to know. She got angry and despaired too. There was as much suffering on Earth as there was on Apokolips only when she was there she never saw it or did anything about it. It was humbling as it was enlightening. She kept a low profile and was known as the Greek/American young lady who was very smart but a tad shy and retiring.

Whenever she saw a photojournalist or news reporter around the refugee camps she was reminded of him. She often thumbed through newspapers or if she got the rare opportunity to sit in a cyber café she would check the internet for stories of Superman or the Justice League.

She flew back to Themyscira twice and e-mailed her mother every week to keep in touch. If Donna threatened to come and visit, she stopped her.

"No. I'm fine."

"But, Diana, we heard about the attack on the city. They say insurgents are on the move."

"Yes, I know and I'm doing what little I can to save lives. Wonder Woman just can't appear and interfere. There are UN peacekeepers here for a reason. I'm okay, Donna."

Donna's voice sighed. "Well, I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are you and Wally by the way?"

Donna giggled. "That's why I want to see you. Things have...happened."

"Oh, I see. Is it good?"

"Real good."

"Does mother know?"

"Ah…not yet."

Diana laughed. "Don't wait too long to tell her. Our mother is not stupid, you know."

"It's Wally who is scared to go and see her. He has this silly idea that she will castrate him."

Diana said lightly, "If she didn't castrate Kal, I doubt she will bother with Wally."

Donna laughed. "True."

Diana was silent for a moment.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I saw him last week. He asked after you."

"Is he…?"

"Yes, sis, he's fine. Wally says he's spending a lot of time with J'onn in the lab these days. I think he's off to New Genesis this week with Scott. Some sort of diplomatic thing, I guess."

Diana nodded to herself, then said quietly, "My money is running out, Donna. I've got to go."

"Okay, sis. Bye."

"Bye."

Diana put the receiver down and stepped out of the booth. She walked past the long line of people waiting to use the one public phone in that quarter and stepped out into the street. She pushed the dark framed glasses firmly up her nose, looked up the road and pulled the loose end of her head scarf to her nose so she did not have to inhale the dust.

She was soon the target of a group of urchins who always homed in foreigners and begged for money. Diana shook her head and spoke softly to them in their local dialect and they dispersed and went after another person when they realized there was getting no money off her. She sighed and walked back to camp.

* * *

The next week Diana was in a South East Asian country after a 6.5 earthquake. They needed any and every kind of worker one could think of. She was working in a make-shift hospital doing nursing duties as well as interpreting and dealing with food distribution.

It was hard work. There were many casualties and limited resources notwithstanding the aid coming in. The infrastructure was badly damaged making food, water, and medicines difficult to get in. The Justice League had even sent Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Steel. Diana kept out of their way. Though she did wonder if Clark was still on New Genesis because she was positive he would have come to help in this disaster if he were around.

The League stayed around for the next few days ensuring all the survivors and dead were found and the roads cleared of debris. Once they left the rest was down to the international aid organizations and local armed forces to rebuild and keep the peace.

Diana was sitting in one of the trucks that were coming back from the port with medicinal supplies organized by the Red Cross. She sat in the front seat with their driver and went over the list as they drove across country back to the city center.

"We seemed to have gotten everything we asked for."

"Well, Miss Jones that will be a first. Normally we don't get half of what we need right away. It takes time to get donations and have them honor pledges."

"I made sure to speak to some people I know. They tend to get things in motion."

Suddenly the truck swerved as something seemed to whiz past them and crash into the sloping vale that ran parallel to the dusty road. The drive swore as he tried to get the vehicle under control. Diana reached over and grabbed the wheel. She steered them back on course and shouted, "The brake!"

They came to an abrupt halt. The driver looked at Diana with some bemusement. "Well…that was close."

Diana was peering through the windscreen. "Too close. What was that?"

The driver frowned. "It looks like it's smoking."

Diana blinked. Whatever it was that narrowly hit them was indeed smoking in the depression some yards down the slope.

Diana jumped out.

The driver began anxiously, "Miss Jones…please…it could be a bomb…a missile…anything…the insurgents…"

She gestured to him. "You stay with the truck. I'm going to see what it is."

"Miss Jones, really…you shouldn't…"

But Diana was already, to his surprise, nimbly making her way down the slope. She came to a steaming crater and she could see smoke emanating from something in the middle. Diana stiffened warily and carefully drew closer. It was a humanoid figure. It's clothing and skin looked burnt.

The voice was low and husky. "Princess…"

Diana's eyes widened. "_Hermes?_!"

She ran to him and tried to raise him. "Oh Gods! What happened?"

Hermes stopped her from raising him. "No…Do not. I need time to regenerate…Darkseid…"

Diana paled. "Darkseid?"

Hermes lay back down and murmured, "He caught up with me eventually…after millions of years…"

Diana breathed, "But it has only been six months since…"

"The time of Gods and mortals are different, Princess. I could travel many lifetimes in mere minutes. He has the crystal that unlocks the Anti-Life Equation. He took it from me."

"What?" When she was a Fury she knew from other members of the Elite about Darkseid's obsession. She never imagined it would be real. "How did you come by it?"

"I have little time to explain. All that matters now is that it can only be unlocked by two beings. You, Diana, first daughter of Themyscira and Kal-El, last son of Krypton."

Diana shook her head in bewilderment. "Me and Kal? But I don't understand…I…"

"Diana, you and Kal-El were destined for great things…not only as heroes…but together you possess a great power and ability to shape the fate of this world…And Darkseid knows now. He possesses something he cannot unlock without you. He will be looking for both of you now. It is a matter of time who he finds first…"

Diana uttered, "Gods, Kal!"

Hermes watched her stand up, pull off her glasses, and transform into her Wonder Woman battle armor. She looked down at him and scooped him up in her arms.

He protested. She said firmly, "I will not leave you here like some piece of discarded trash. You blessed me with the power of flight and swiftness, and I will take you home first."

The driver watched in sheer amazement as Wonder Woman was seen rising in the air holding something or someone in her arms.

"Miss Jones? You are…? Oh my…" He sank upon the ground, his knees a little weak from the shock.

Diana said, "I have to go. Wonder Woman is needed. Please tell them I send my apologies."

She flew away at a great speed.

* * *

Clark blew the horn of the truck and waited for the door of the hair salon to open.

Lorelei appeared at the window and waved. Clark raised his hand in acknowledgement.

A minute later Billy was tearing out the door. He had a fishing rod with him. He raced to the truck, dropped the rod in the tray and jumped in.

"Hey, Uncle Clark, morning."

"Morning there. You ready?"

Billy beamed. "I can't wait to go fishing!"

"You told your mom you'll be having lunch with us on the farm?"

"Yeah, she says just get me back before four o'clock cause I have to go to Grandma's for dinner."

Clark smiled and said as they drove off, "I think we can do that. I see you got a nice rod there."

"Grandpa bought it for me last year. But he only took me out once. I did not catch any fish when I went with him. Mom says Smallville hasn't seen you in weeks, Uncle Clark. Where have you been?"

"Busy."

"And where is Diana? Mom says there is some other lady in her place in Washington."

Clark chuckled. "Did your mom send you so you could get information from me, Billy?"

Billy tilted his head earnestly. "No. I want to know. I haven't seen her for a long time. Mom says she thinks you guys must have broken up. I hope you haven't broken up. I like Diana. A lot."

Clark sighed. "Yeah, me too. She's spending time doing stuff. Remember she's a Princess and Amazon and superhero. Sometimes she has to do so much for people, she needs time for herself. You understand?"

Billy frowned. "I guess I can. But I hope she comes back soon. I miss her. Will you tell her for me?"

Clark promised, "If I see her, I will tell her."

* * *

It was near eleven when Clark and Billy packed up their rods, line and tackle and their catch of four trout and left the lake.

Billy looked at the four fish proudly. He had caught them all. Clark had only managed an old boot.

"Don't feel bad, Uncle Clark. I didn't catch anything last time I was here. You can have one," he offered generously.

Clark smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's okay. You take them home. Show your mom and grandparents what a good fisherman you are."

They got into the truck and drove towards the Kent farm.

Billy announced casually, "My mom has a new boyfriend."

Clark's brow quirked. "Yeah? Who is he? Do I know him?"

He shook his head. "No. She met him when we went to Granville. He's a teacher."

"What's he like?"

"He's old. He's like thirty five."

Clark grinned. "Billy, I am thirty one."

"Really? Well, you don't act old."

"Do you like him?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He seems to like Mom a lot. I wish it was you, that's all."

"Billy, we spoke about this before," he said gently. "And if he likes your Mom a lot that's a good thing."

"I know. You want Diana. People can't help who they like my Mom says."

"That's true. Give him a chance, Billy, and hey, if it does or does not work out, I'll still be coming to visit and take you fishing and stuff. That does not change."

Billy looked relieved. Too often the men he had in his life left him. He was fearful if his mother did get serious then Clark would not come around anymore. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Billy leaned back with a satisfied grin.

They reached the Kent house in fifteen minutes and were pulling up in the driveway. Jonathan came out of the barn as they parked. The front door opened and Martha stepped out with a kitchen towel in her hand. She was smiling.

"Hi, Mrs Kent!" called Billy.

"Hello, Bill. You boys caught anything?"

"I caught four fish!" He took up the ice box and tried to drag it off the seat.

Jonathan smiled. "Whoa. Let me take that. Four fish, huh? Boy, what a haul. Bet you're hungry."

"I am!"

"Well, go wash up."

Billy headed towards the house.

Clark turned off the ignition and got out. He smiled at his father.

Jonathan looked at him. "You look a little more relaxed today. I'm glad you came home for the weekend. You've been overworking yourself; I can tell."

"Well, I had some important things to do that could not wait. I'm glad it's over though." Clark rubbed his neck. He handed the keys over. "She's running smooth for a change…I…"

Clark broke off as he suddenly sensed a shifting in the barometric pressure and he smelled the scent of ozone.

Jonathan knew that look and he asked worried, "What is it, son?"

Before Clark could reply the sound of a scream from Martha was heard.

The clear blue sky seemed to be torn open and sizzling, red beams zigzagged around the yard and went after Billy as he ran up the path to the house.

"Billy!"

Clark blurred and captured the boy and moved him to the end of the driveway before he was hit. The ground where the child had been was burnt to a crisp.

Clark barely had time to put a stunned Billy down, when Darkseid appeared and the Omega beams went at Martha this time.

"MA!" he cried.

Martha stood rooted to the porch, the towel dropping from her hand. Time moved as in slow motion. She saw Clark save Billy and then she saw the beams coming at her.

She closed her eyes, even as she heard Clark scream her name.

She could feel the porch tremble even as she heard the sound of the beams hit something solid. She could smell burning and she heard a familiar voice cry,

"Mrs Kent! Run!"

Martha opened her eyes to see sparks fly as Diana landed out of nowhere before her, bracelets crossed, taking the full brunt of the Omega effect.

Darkseid sneered. "Ah, I knew you could not be too far away. But first you will feel for what you did to me!"

Diana cried to Clark, "Kal, get them away! Now!"

Clark did not need telling twice. He grabbed up Billy who was gasping, "Uncle Clark, you can fly?" and his mother and father. He flew them out of the farm as fast as he could.

Darkseid sent a burst of energy at Diana from his hands and she went crashing into the house.

* * *

Author's Note: _And you really did not think Darkseid would go away that easily do you? :p I want to tie up much of the loose ends in this story and that includes dealing with our big bad. And those who love to hate Darkseid. So do I. He is wonderful to write and he is crafty, brutal, and very powerful. So while life went on, the devil was busy and is back. I expect 2 more chapters and we'll be done. So don't worry it'll drag on. Thanks for the reviews._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Diana went crashing straight through the hallway, the kitchen wall and smashed into Martha's utility room. She landed heavily on the washing machine and flattened it. She groaned and shook her head. Her lips twisted ironically at the sight of the appliance.

"Gods, you have a strange sense of humor," she muttered as she floated up. She could hear the sound of more fireballs coming at the house, booming through the walls, and Diana dived out a window to evade them. She landed in the backyard, the barn to her right, and the fields, orchard and woods to her left. She knew she had to buy some time until Clark returned and she hoped he would come back with reinforcements. By herself she could only hold off Darkseid for so long. She would have to use strategy in this fight. She undid her lasso and twirled it at Pa Kent's tractor parked on the side of the barn and waited.

She timed him. She whipped it over her head once, twice, three times; and just as Darkseid appeared through the large, smoking hole in the house, she let the tractor fly.

It hit him in the face with a sickening thud. The tractor shattered in pieces. His face whipped to one side and he staggered. But it was not enough to make him fall down or backwards.

He touched his jaw in suppressed anger. He vowed, "I will batter you to an inch of your life. I will just keep you barely alive so I can take you back to Apokolips, have them heal you and then take what I want from you."

He sent out the Omega effect at her again and she flew backwards, using her bracelets; twisting like an agile bird in the air she sped over the fields, around an old silo and weaved under a water tower. The water tower got hit and water exploded in the air as it shattered. The impact sent her off balance and she tumbled into the ground, flattening half a mile of corn.

Soaked Diana rose up and headed for the woods. Before she could reach it, Darkseid had teleported behind her and was grabbing her back by her hair. Diana gasped as she could feel the pain in her roots and scalp. He flipped her by the hair and slammed her to the ground. She hit the ground. Hard. The earth cracked beneath her. She lay still.

Darkseid grasped her by the golden girdle and lifted her like a piece of meat. Her body hung limp.

"Foolish Amazon, you cannot fight me and hope to win. You cannot even run…you… "

Diana's legs suddenly lifted and made a scissor motion and went around his neck. She squeezed with all her might as she dropped her torso and used her power of flight to flip him over onto the ground.

She groaned with the effort. "Gods, help me!"

As he landed on his back, Diana was already undoing her tiara. Darkseid growled and as he turned, the tiara flashed across his face. Sparks flew as the magical metal cut its way across his granite cheek. He felt it sting and burn.

He used his telekenesis and several trees were uprooted and came at her in rapid sucession. Diana had to flip and leap over them. She could hear a strange sound and when she looked around she could see he had a harvester from the neighboring field coming at her. It hit her and Diana went crashing into the silo.

She lay in the tangled metal and old brick. She pushed the rubble and metal off her. She stood shakily when Darkseid appeared stealthily behind her. His hand attracted a sharp piece of metal from the pile; he raised it above her.

Diana felt someone shove her out the way. She could hear growling and a crisp voice.

"GO!"

She spun around to see a man in blue overalls grab Darkseid's two wrists. Krypto was behind him and the dog sank his jaws in Darkseid's calf.

Diana exclaimed, "Who…? Krypto?"

Darkseid stared in some bemusement as he grappled with the man who seemed to possess unusual strength even while trying to shake off the dog. "Who are you? Some meta human scum? And what is this flea infested beast?"

Darkseid grabbed the man's face with one hand, and he dug his fingers into his eye sockets and cheeks.

Diana gasped in horror as he kicked Krypto hard. The dog yelped as he went flying and fell several meters away.

Darkseid tore the man's face away. Diana eyes widened. A robotic skull was underneath. The eyes suddenly fired lasers and hit Darkeid and sent him flying into the farmhouse.

The cybernetic looked at Diana. "The dog."

She nodded mutely. It went after Darkseid.

She rushed to Krypto. He whimpered in pain. Diana crooned as she dropped to her knees, " Shhh…It'll be okay."

* * *

Clark was taking his worried parents and a stunned Billy to the Satellite. There was nowhere else on earth he would trust for them to be safe. He could not fly them directly to it because of their human fragility. They were full of questions but he could not answer them now. He had to contact the Satellite to help him teleport them there. They were somewhere south of Granville when he landed with them on a hilltop. He blurred into his uniform.

"J'onn, it's me, Clark!"

"Yes, my friend. You sound worried."

"He's here, J'onn."

"Ah. I see."

"I need you to lock my position. I have three civilians to keep out of the line of fire and I want you to teleport them to the Watchtower. You need to let the League know. It's a code red. And you do what we discussed."

"I will. I am locking on your coordinates as we speak."

"J'onn…"

"Clark?"

"Diana is fighting him as we speak."

"H'ronmeer. You need me to send reinforcements?"

"No. He is after us. No matter what, he will do what he must to draw us out. Even if it means going after Diana's family and my Daily Planet colleagues. Warn the Amazons just in case. Hopefully my cybernetic it will be able to buy Diana some time. I need to go back and help her. It's only been minutes but…"

"I know. I have got them. Three bodies. Two are familiar signatures. Your parents. One is new. A child?"

"Yes." Clark looked at his mother and father and Billy. "You'll be safe up there."

Martha looked frightened. "Clark, please, who is that monster? Why does he want to kill us? Son, I don't like this. Why won't you let J'onn send help? And Diana, where did she come from?"

"Ma,that is Darkseid."

Jonathan blinked, "_The_ Darkseid?"

"Yes, and he's back for his revenge and more. You must let me handle this my way. But to do that, please, you must go. _Now_."

He hugged them briefly and his eyes fell on Billy who was looking at him with a mixture of anxiety and awe.

"Uncle Clark…you're…you're…?" Billy gaped at his red and blue uniform. "And that is really a bad guy?"

Clark bent to look him in the eye. "I'm Superman. Yes, that is a bad guy. Billy, I need you to do something for me."

Billy's eyes widened. "Me? What?"

"Look after Ma and Pa. They're old and tend to get worried over me. If they get scared, keep reminding them, who I am and that I can do this."

He nodded. "I will! Promise!"

"Good and when this is over, I'll take you flying."

Billy's eyes went even wider.

J'onn said, "Ready, Clark?"

"Yes."

Clark stepped back and allowed the beams to take the three of them. He turned and blurred back to the farm.

* * *

Diana was gently touching Krypto's head when she heard the sound like a gust of wind. She turned around in relief to see him.

She cried, "Kal…! Where are Billy and your parents?"

Clark landed and hurried to her. Krypto whined when he saw him. "I had them beamed up to the Watchtower…Oh damn! Hey, boy."

Diana said urgently, "Krypto and your cyborg came out of nowhere and tried to protect me from Darkseid. Darkseid is still fighting the cyborg."

Clark glanced over his shoulder. "Not for long. In a few minutes he'll finish him." He knelt and stroked the dog. His eyes scanned him. "He's bleeding internally."

She whispered, "You could fly him out…"

"I can't move him like this. I…" He listened. "He's tearing the cyborg apart. I'll let the League know. They can come and retrieve Krypto. We need to lead Darkseid away. You know he is here for you and me?"

Diana began confused, "He claims to have the Anti-Life Equation…but how did you…?"

"I heard him when he was speaking to your God, Hermes, before they vanished months ago. How is it you're even here?"

"Hermes came and warned me…Kal, is it true what he said about us?"

"Yes."

Diana paled. "Oh Gods, what are we going to do?"

Clark took in a deep breath. "We're going to stop him."

She whispered, "He nearly killed us last time. Were it not for Hermes, we would have been defeated."

"Hindsight is a great thing. If it is one thing I learned about Darkseid is that he's relentless and he will not stop until he gets what he wants. We can't outrun him. We can't hide. He'll go after our loved ones, innocents, and the Earth to get us to submit to his will."

"How do we fight that? We don't have back –up. No access to an armory or weapons that can …"

Clark interjected softly, "_Together_. I'm not here to save you any more than you are to save me. But maybe as a team, perhaps we can try. We will need to hit him hard and fast. Like a tag team. When I fall back, I need you to go in. We don't give him a moment to catch his breath. I have a plan…"

She looked dubious. "What plan?"

"I can't tell you just yet. I need you to stand and fight with me. Will you do that, Diana?"

Diana's eyes met his. She could see the determination and strength in his gaze. It gave her confidence. She straightened her back and lifted her chin. "I'll fight to the end, Kal."

Krypto made a little noise and his tail seemed to wag weakly.

Clark bent and rubbed his head tenderly. "You hang in there, boy."

Diana bent and kissed the dog's head. "You're a good dog, Krypto."

They stood together. There was no time to say or do anything else. Together they flew swiftly towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Darkseid twisted the head off the cybernetic and crushed it like one would a melon. The thing lifted an arm to fire at him and he ripped out the arm from the socket. He backslapped it to the ground. As it fell, he slammed his heel down upon its chest. The whole cavity caved in as the energy cell powering it was destroyed.

Darkseid kicked the mangled frame out of the way.

His acute senses picked up the sound of bodies cutting through the air and he barely had time to react. A red blue blur came at him. Clark pushed him through what was left of the house and up his own bedroom and through the roof. His fist arched and he punched him hard in the face. Darkseid landed on what was left of the old Lang property crashing through the rotting floors to the cellar. He growled and teleported out of the darkness and appeared behind Clark who was hovering above him. He slammed him in the back of the skull with his fists only to feel the lasso come around his torso from behind and pull him back. Darkseid turned to see Diana pulling him back.

His arms were immobile by the lasso but his eyes sparked and he sent the Omega effect at her. She had to drop the lasso to put her bracelets up. Darkseid teleported out of the golden coils. The lasso fell limply to the ground. He grabbed Diana around the neck with his arm and began to squeeze. Diana gasped as she began to feel lightheaded and her eyes began roll back in her head.

* * *

_Olympus_

Athena, Aphrodite and Hera looked down at the battle. The word that Hermes was back and wounded had reached them. He was on Themyscira recovering. They now watched in horror as the stony faced God faced the heroes. The battle was brutal. It was happening so fast they barely had time to catch a breath.

Aphrodite gasped as Diana was smashed to the ground. "Gods, he will kill her!"

"Wait! Look!" said Hera.

They watched Krypto and the cybernetic enter the fray.

Athena winched. "The poor dog."

Aphrodite asked impatiently, "Can we not do something? How long do we stand around and just let this monster do as he wills?"

Hera said gravely, "Hermes is already in trouble with Zeus for defying our rules. When he comes home to Olympus, the most we can do is beg for leniency on his behalf. It could be argued he did it to keep this Apokoliptian from us. But we need to let them do this."

"Here comes the Kryptonian!" cried Athena in relief.

"They are going after him! Are they mad?" asked Aphrodite. "Were it me I would run far from him."

Hera said gravely, "They cannot run. He would go after the ones they love to flush them out."

Athena winced as she saw Diana being choked. The owl on her shoulder suddenly seemed to grow uneasy and whip its wings. "He is going to subjugate her! No!"

Hera gave her a look. "What are you doing? Are you interfering?"

Athena replied as if stung, "I am not interfering! Diana has other powers. She should just use them. Come, Princess, do not give in!"

* * *

Diana felt her windpipe constrict and she could not breathe. He was going to strangle her into submission. She kicked and tried to move his arm down. But to no avail. She would not submit. She would not!

From the wilderness of trees surrounding the property and from the woods there was suddenly the sound of caws and shrieks and thrills. A kind of black cloud seemed to fill the sky as scores of birds began to swarm. They fluttered and whipped their wings in Darkseid's face and head and body. Blobs of excrement fell on his head.

He cursed and tried to move back but they were numerous. He flung Diana from him and teleported out of the swarm. He appeared in the sky several meters from them and sent his fire balls to decimate them. The fire balls hit a barrier of ice. He growled to see Clark appearing before the creatures and blowing his icy breath at the fire balls.

Diana fell onto the roadside of the Lang place. She coughed and spluttered. She looked up to see Clark once more engage Darkseid. Gods, how long were they going to do this in the hope that he would tire? Her eyes fell upon the glowing coils of her lasso and she floated over the overgrowth for it. She winced as she heard them exchange blows. Clark got kicked in the stomach and several blows to the face.

Diana clenched her fists. "No!" She launched herself in the air and charged him from behind. She pummeled his head. He flipped her over his head. Diana went flying into an old mill with a crash.

Clark went at Darkseid with a combination of heat vision and super-breath. The New God absorbed and took them all. Diana watched him get an opening and hit Clark hard. Clark flattened a whole row of light poles along the roadway. He skidded to a halt a mile away, tangled in power lines. Darkseid hurled fireballs and him. The lines burst into flames and exploded. A few seconds later Clark stumbled out of the flames, his cape singed.

Darkseid laughed. "I can keep this up for a long time, Kal-El, as can you, I suppose, but not forever. Because by that time the whole landscape will be scarred and puny humans will start getting in the way. You and the Amazon should save yourselves the trouble and simply surrender. Because in the end you will have to." He turned and scanned the horizon and saw a school bus traveling along the main road. "Hmm, I think I shall take some preemptive measures."

Clark grunted. "No…"

The Omega sanction went zig zagging its way towards the bus.

Clark blurred and landed in front of the bus and took the full force of the beams. The road cracked and the smell of asphalt filled the air. The driver gasped and swerved off the road and children screamed. The bus went bumping off the road and headed for a set of trees. Before it could crash into in, a golden loop caught it and pulled it to an abrupt halt.

She lifted the bus and flew it out to get the children safely away from danger.

Darkseid watched his quarry stagger and sway. His body was steaming. His uniform was burnt off in some places. He smiled. "Always putting yourself in the way of danger. Shielding these insects. I will never understand it. So predictable, Kal-El. Did that hurt this time? I increased the intensity. Yes, I can do that. That would have destroyed an Apokoliptian star destroyer."

He smiled as he floated down to him. "I prepared for you this time, son of Jor-El." He produced the kryptonite dagger. "It was not destroyed. This time I will use it on the one it meant for."

He stabbed him in the gut. Clark gasped and stumbled backwards and went down on one knee.

Darkseid said, "That should hold you until I get the Amazon. Ah, here she comes. She is coming to try to stop me."

He waited for Diana as she flew in. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Clark holding a familiar looking weapon sticking out of his abdomen and sinking down to the ground.

"Kal!"

Darkseid watched her hover in the air. He smiled and floated up to face her. "Surrender to me, Amazon."

Diana looked at Clark and then to Darkseid. She clenched her fists. "No."

"No? Well, you shall join your lover."

"You dare not kill us. You need us…"

"I need you alive. That condition just requires you to be breathing. Even just barely."

He attacked. Diana evaded his blows by using her speed and agility. She leaped back and took evasive action, desperately trying to avoid being hit, using her bracelets. He hurled fireballs. Used his omega beams. Teleported behind her. On her flanks. Above her. It was done so swiftly Diana was panting with exertion as she tried to elude him. She did not see the power lines whipped at her from behind and she gasped in pain as one hit her across the bare shoulders and left an angry laceration. He laughed and finally sent out the agony matrix.

It took her down and to the ground. She screamed in pain as he over-stimulated her pain receptors.

Darkseid laughed. He used his telekinesis to lift her and bring her closer to where Clark was on his back, still clutching the blade near his torso. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be a deathly pallor but breathing very slowly. She fell heavily onto the charred tarmac.

"I have you both now. It was much easier than I thought and you were wise to keep your friends out of this and face me alone. I will give you credit for trying. But I am unstoppable. Now, Amazon, you and the Kryptonian will do your part."

He bent before her and pulled out the glowing, star shaped crystal. It floated above his palm with five points turning like a wheel. "Who would have thought weak sentiments like love and hope would even fit into the Equation? They were cunning those Guardians."

He turned off the agony matrix and Diana stopped writhing. She lay panting and he cruelly grasped her hand. "You must be first…first daughter of the immortal Amazons...The irony is suddenly not lost upon me."

He forced her hand to it. It began to slowly morph from two dimensions into three, and elongated into a hexagonal prism. Hieroglyphs appeared on it as her entire palm pressed into it. It began to turn and the air around them suddenly seemed to ripple. Darkseid's eyes glowed with excitement. He could feel strange vibrations coming fr0m the device. He would soon unlock its secret and the formula would be revealed to him. He would simply speak it and he would conquer the free will of anyone who heard his voice. He would broadcast it to the universe and dominate it without having to lift a finger ever again.

His eyes saw the writing was none other than a form of ancient Kryptonian script that he could not decipher. He pushed Diana down and strode over to where Clark was. His hand reached down and with his telekinesis he raised him up. Clark hung in the air before him; his hands were hanging limply at his sides, his chin on his chest. Blood stained his shirt and trickled down the right leg of his tights.

"Your turn last son of Krypton!" he said and grasped Clark's hand to move it to the prism.

Clark's lids suddenly lifted and the pained haze in them seem to suddenly be replaced by a spark of awareness and control. His blue eyes seemed to glow a fiery red. Darkseid suddenly felt resistance from him.

* * *

_Four Months Ago_

_J'onn looked at Clark with misgiving. _

"_Are you sure about this Clark?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It could kill you."_

"_J'onn, if I don't do something it will kill me. My body is capable of rapid healing and high levels of yellow sunlight have given me an immune system like no other and hopefully I can reverse whatever effect the kryptonite has on me."_

"_But, Clark, the pain on exposure and with each time we lengthen exposure…we don't know how you will cope."_

_Clark pulled off his blue shirt. He laid upon the exam table and allowed himself to be strapped in. J'onn put up lines to measure his vitals._

_He said quietly, "It'll be painful I'm sure but I need to try to learn to deal with it. My own research shows that subjects can build up some level of immunity when exposed to it over a prolonged period of time."_

"_Clark, you did research with Daxamite rodents, with miniscule amounts and now you intend to flood yourself with kryptonite? That's different. You're deliberately poisoning yourself."_

"_Yes, and organisms can learn to control response to poisoning or least adapt. And my physiology I believe can do that. Once you remove the kryptonite and flood me with solar energy, I will be able to heal. And you've taught me invaluable techniques over the years on the control of pain. I'll survive." _

_J'onn sighed. "I do not see why you cannot make a suit or something. This experiment could last for months or even years. We really have no idea how it will turn out."_

_Clark smiled wryly. "I could but enemies can strip me of a suit. As for time? Well, that I have."_

_J'onn moved around him and picked up a lead lined box. "Bruce had to bribe and pay millions to track this down."_

"_I'm obliged to him."_

_J'onn sighed and asked, "Are you ready?"_

_Clark nodded. "I'm ready."_

* * *

Darkseid's expression seemed bemused for a moment. How was he resisting? The blade was buried in him…how could he suddenly be getting strength? It made no sense!

"What are…?"

He got no further. A blast of heat vision hit him directly in the eyes. Momentarily blinding him. The lord of Apokolips dropped him and the prism at once and roared in anger and pain to put his hands up to his eyes.

What happened next took place so fast Diana had no time to react.

Superman fell. One hand shot out to grab the falling prism, while the other swiftly pulled the kryptonite out of his side. He flung the blade aside, his glowing irises never leaving Darkseid's smoldering ones. There was an almost challenging look in the Kryptonian's eyes.

Darkseid could not fathom what had happened but he realized that the rules of their game had suddenly been altered. How the Kryptonian suddenly was able to resist the kryptonite he had little time to ponder. He had lost the prism to him and he had to attack and get it back!

As he attacked, Clark mouthed, "_Now, J'onn_!"

The Martian Manhunter suddenly appeared behind Clark and Darkseid and in his hands he held an alien device. He turned it on and both Clark and Darkseid were hit by an energy field and they vanished.

Diana pushed herself up with some difficulty. Her face was still etched in pain but she cried, "What have you done?"

J'onn went to her quickly. "Are you alright, Diana?"

She struggled to her feet with his assistance. She demanded in confusion, "I...yes…I'll be okay. But what happened? W-why did you zap them? Gods, is…is that the Phantom Zone projector?"

He supported her while she took in some deep breaths. "Yes, it is."

"But why did you target them both? Kal is now there trapped with that monster!"

"Clark wanted me to do that, Diana."

"I…I don't understand …"

The Manhunter pressed his comlink. "J'onn to Watchtower. Bruce, you need to send a team to secure and cordon the area. It won't be long before reporters and onlookers are drawn here with all those tremors. We need to keep this out of the press. Krypto needs urgent attention before he is moved as well. And the Kent farm is in a mess and will need a lot of repairs."

"Copy that, J'onn. Where is Clark? Is he okay?'

"He seems to have managed the exposure. For a moment there I thought he was not going to be able to get up but he's in the Phantom Zone, with Darkseid. As planned."

"I hope he can neutralize Darkseid because if the Phantom Zone doesn't hold him then we're in trouble."

"We just have to hope his plan works. Darkseid did not expect it."

"Let's hope. Else I will have to alert the Pentagon and President because all hell will break loose if Darkseid defeats him. I'll have a team down with you in minutes. I'm also contacting Oa. Make sure Diana stays put and lock that projector down unless you're sure it's Clark and Clark alone coming out."

"I will."

Diana's eyes looked perplexed and she demanded, "J'onn, what do you mean Clark planned this?"

J'onn squeezed her shoulder. "Diana, time is of the essence here. See to Krypto. I need to take the projector and go to the Fortress of Solitude. We must prepare for whatever happens next."

* * *

_Weeks Ago  
_

_Clark paced the upper deck of the satellite. Batman looked at him from where he sat._

"_Kent, you can't know when Darkseid will come back. It could be ten years. A century. A millennia."_

_He stopped and said darkly, "It could be next week! You don't know what he's after Bruce. It's not just power. It is domination. Absolute control. He will fight his utmost to achieve that. He'll be back sooner."_

"_I know you've been putting your body under enormous stress with J'onn. So let us say you succeed with building up immunity to kryptonite poisoning…how does that help you with a Godlike being that is virtually immune to pain and the chances of defeating and killing him is next to nil?"_

_Clark stood and stared outside the window. "Everyone has an Achilles heel. Everyone. One thing being your friend has taught me, Bruce, that is, being prepared can save your hide. And this last two years has made me realize that I've not been proactive when it comes to my enemies. He was willing to kill my parents, Diana, Billy… to get what he wants. I can't wait and hope that if and when he comes back, then to react. I need to find his Achilles heel."_

"_How do you even do that? Scott and Barda say there is very little that can hurt him."_

"_Scott and Barda were servants. You want to find out more about an animal you go and study where it eats, sleeps and mates."_

_Bruce stiffened. "What are you proposing?"_

"_I'm going to Apokolips."_

* * *

_A boom tube opened behind a fire pit in Armagetto. Two figures walked out of it._

_Scott turned to Clark who was dressed in loose robes. "You're going to have to be careful. If anyone sees you…"_

"_I'll be very careful." Clark pulled the hood of the robe over his head._

"_You know where you're going?"_

"_I remember the Citadel very well. I'm assuming the Emperor will be in his chambers. Spies have said after feasting and fornicating, he's usually snoring quite comfortably by this time."_

"_Clark, you're taking a huge risk here. Kalibak is Darkseid's son."_

"_Kalibak is enjoying being Emperor. Once power is tasted, Scott, it's very hard to go back for these New Gods."_

_Scott sighed. "I'll be waiting."_

_Clark blurred away in the darkness._

* * *

_He was careful to take the underground tunnels and used his hearing and vision to keep abreast of the parademon patrols and keep out of their way._

_He reached the Citadel in minutes and flew up to the royal apartments. He landed on the balcony and floated in. Lying eagle spread in the middle of a huge bed, a light sheet covering him, was Kalibak. Five females of varying races were sprawled nude on a furred rug on the floor next to the left side of the bed. Clark moved to the other side and very quickly and quietly reached down and clamped his palm on Kalibak's nose and mouth. Kalibak jerked to wakefulness and his eyes widened in astonishment and rage as he found he could not speak or breathe properly. His hand tried to reach for the beta club on the bedside table._

_Clark pushed his hood down and said softly as his eyes glowed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would burn your arm off at its socket."_

_Kalibak's arm stilled. _

_Clark continued, "Now listen to me. Your father is alive. I know where he is and he will most likely return at any moment. I know you're very much enjoying being Emperor. It must be a relief not to be treated like the court jester by your father. Not to be laughed at by the Furies. Not to be sent on scavenging missions or be humiliated for their amusement. Not to have the likes of Granny and Desaad and even your brother mock and dominate you. You are the sovereign. Your word is law. Everyone must respect and adore you. Follow your command. You even get the most beautiful females the galaxy has to offer. You could lose it all, Kalibak. When Darkseid returns he will take back what is his. And he will punish you severely for even assuming you could be so bold as to even claim his crown and this chamber. I hear you never even sent any search party to look for him. You are just happy to hope he's dead. But now you know he isn't. As for why I am here? I have a proposition for you."_

_Clark could see the shifting of emotion in his eyes. From rage to confusion to suspicion to fear. The rigidity in him abated. Clark moved his hand away. "I'll be waiting for you on the balcony."_

_He floated away. Kalibak jumped up and smacked the light on. He used his foot to prod the females. "Get up, you harlots! Get out of here!"_

_The females woke up in alarm and confusion and scrambled as he shouted, "Stop gaping at me and clear out! Else I will bash some heads in!" He took up his beta club and waved it._

_They grabbed their strewed clothing and stumbled out of the room. Kalibak put on a robe and went to the balcony._

"_What do you want, Kryptonian? Where is my father?"_

_Clark informed him where Darkseid was. Kalibak's eyes took on a real look of concern._

"_What do you propose?"_

"_It's not so much what I propose in so much as what you're prepared to offer me."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_Your father is a New God. He is powerful and immortal. But everyone has some vulnerability. Which is his?"_

_Kalibak began, "How would I know…?"_

_Clark interrupted coolly, "You would know. You are the Emperor now. You have access to everything. You know. Now you could keep it to yourself and deal with him when he gets back or help me to deal with him. He is one hundred percent coming for me first. But you will be second."_

_Kalibak paused and he looked at the horizon. He said reluctantly, "It's a substance all New Gods are vulnerable to. Even me. If I tell you what is to stop you from using it on me?"_

_Clark replied, "I could have had what you had when he brainwashed me. I don't want anything from Apokolips."_

_Kalibak said, "Radion. It is a rare substance. It has almost metaphysical properties and it weakens us."_

_Clark surmised, "And knowing your father, he would have some of that. Even if it's to use on his own sons and subjects."_

_Kalibak snorted and walked back into the room. He went to a panel on the wall and pressed some buttons and allowed his body to be scanned. The panel slid open to show a canister lying on a holder. He picked it up carefully._

"_This is all the radion on Apokolips. Radion has to be used in a full canon blast or bomb. Only then will it kill us."_

"_A bomb?"_

_He confirmed, "A bomb. And I do not believe there is that much radion to even be found in there to create a bomb."_

"_I see." Clark took the canister and used his super vision to look inside. It was not much whatever it was. It looked like a ball of energy._

_He added reluctantly, "However, if you fuse it with Element X…you might be able to inflict damage."_

_Clark mused, "Element X?"_

"_It is what is used to create the threshold matter in the boom tubes of Mother Boxes and is very difficult to procure and must be used in its raw form."_

_Clark's eyes gleamed. "Unless one knows where to look. Thank you for your help, Lord Kalibak."_

_Kalibak scowled at his ironic bow and barked as he turned to go, "You better keep your word and not sell me out to Darkseid, Kryptonian!"_

_Clark replied over his shoulder, "You have no reason to doubt my word. I'll keep do my best to keep Darkseid from coming back and ripping your head off your shoulders."_

_When Clark got to Scott, he showed him the canister with a simple word, "Radion."_

_Scott's brows rose, impressed, but he took a step away from the canister. Scott had heard of the substance. He never saw it before. He knew what it could potentially do._

"_All my years on Apokolips, I never knew they had any. Kalibak just gave it to you? Well, he really must be on the verge of pissing himself at the thought of his father alive and coming back for his throne. Shrewd thinking, Kal-El."_

"_By itself it is not enough to disable Darkseid. I need to get Element X."_

_Scott's eyes lit up. "Well, I think I can help you there. Do you know who discovered Element X?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The man who built the first Mother Box. My old mentor and our ally, Himon."_

* * *

Clark landed heavily amid the barren wasteland prison that was the Phantom Zone. He clutched the prism in his hand. He rose to his feet and looked around with his super vision and hearing. He could see the incorporeal bodies of the other prisoners. They looked on as if behind a flat screen. Unable to do anything but that. Trapped in their individual, inter-dimensional prison cells within the Phantom Zone itself.

He listened for Darkseid. He could hear him fall. Darkseid was a God and the Phantom Zone would not contain him for long. But while Clark held the formula to the Anti-life Equation he would come after him. He banked on that.

"I know you can hear me, Kryptonian! You will give me back that prism else I will release every villain your father spent his life imprisoning here."

Clark turned and waited for him. He held the prism in his right hand. He hovered in the air.

"I'm waiting, Darkseid."

Darkseid regarded him with some annoyance. "What is this? Some game you're playing, Kal-El? You think by prolonging this you will somehow win? There is nothing you and your Justice League can do to stop me from taking the Anti-Life Equation. I do not know how you managed to resist the kryptonite but I can see that it has drained you. You are not up to full power."

The corner of Clark's lips turned up slightly. "Yet you hesitate. Afraid?"

He snarled, "I can erase this whole place with one thought…"

"And risk erasing this?" He lifted the prism. "Maybe I might decide I want to rule the world. I could easily do it so and once and for all I could rid the universe of the likes of your tyranny. It might be worth it then. We would at least have some peace…" Clark put his hands to it and it began to turn. There was a rumble and a tremor around them. He began, "Loneliness + isolation + fear +…"

Darkseid's eyes sparked and he charged him. "You will not have it! It is mine!"

His fists arched. Clark ducked and kicked him in the chest and back. Darkseid roared and caught his fist. He punched him. Clark went flying backwards. Darkseid teleported and caught him before he landed. Clark felt him grab his face and push him down into the ground. Darkseid grabbed his right hand and tried to shake the prism out of his powerful grasp. Clark gritted his teeth and his eyes glowed. Darkseid found the spot where the dagger had been and he pummeled hard him in the wound with his fist.

"You're weak, Kal-El. Weak and stupid. You cannot win. Now give it to me!"

Clark's grimaced in pain as his heat vision went off target and his fingers suddenly slacked around the prism. Darkseid grabbed it. His eyes were glowing with excitement. He could see the formula and he could hear it. The stupid Kryptonian had opened the vessel. He just needed to speak it.

He rose with the prism in his palm and declared, "The freewill of the universe is going to be mine! I shall start with you! Loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷condemnation…"

Clark's free hand moved to what looked like his comlink on his wrist just under his sleeve. His fingers detached it. He leaped on Darkseid's back and grabbed him around the neck.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Darkseid's face contorted in rage and he tried to throw him off. "You fool, you cannot stop me!"

Clark's voice hissed, "I can't but this will! Maybe you remember this? You loved using things like this to control people after all."

His hand held something small and metallic. It looked like a bracelet with ridges. But then began to wriggle like an insect. Clark slammed it into his open mouth and kept his hand clamped there for several seconds. Darkseid struggled and gasped and spluttered. He managed to fling Clark over his head. His eyes sparked wildly and he sent out the Omega beams at him. Clark dived to evade it. Darkseid put his hand out to capture Clark with his telekinesis. Clark gasped as he felt him squeeze his windpipe. Clark's neck was beginning to twist around. Darkseid was going to break it.

Suddenly the New God put his hand to his head and roared. Clark let out a shuddering gasp of relief as the pain stopped. The Lord of Apokolips began to feel his head spin. He tried to come at him and attack but he stumbled. His hand dropped the prism and he seemed unable to even make a step. He felt weak. Unbalanced. Uncoordinated. He tried to send fire balls at Clark but they missed him.

Clark watched him stumble and drop to his knees. He snarled, "What…did you do to me?"

Clark rose. He stood over him. "You don't recognize your own technology that Apokolips used to control or monitor or even torture its victims? This one can be said to do all three. But what's even better? It's fused with radion and Element X. Kalibak kindly gave me the radion. Himon came up with the Element X and Scott the idea of this little beauty burrowing its way into your brain and sending out combined radion and Element X nanobots like a virus to roost in your body."

The look on Darkseid's face was one of disbelief and rage. "You…you…"

Clark bent to him and said softly, "You're the weak one now."

Clark's fist drew back and he delivered a powerful punch to his jaw. Darkeid's lips split at the corner and blood tricked down his neck as he fell onto his back. Clark's foot rested on his throat and he pressed it down into the ground.

He said coolly, "I could break your neck now and no one would blame me for it. You're a monster but death is too quick and good for you. You will be put away for eternity and our little device will ensure that you remain weak until we can get you to Oa where they will find a prison suited to you."

Darkseid tried to speak. But he could not. He tried to rise. He could not. His eyes tried to spark but the Omega effect fizzled.

Clark stepped away from him and looked up, opening his telepathic link with J'onn.

_J'onn?_

_Clark? Are you okay, my friend?_

_I am._

_Darkseid?_

_Neutralized. _

_I can safely beam you out then?_

_Yes. Yes, you can._

* * *

Diana watched as Kimyio gave Krypto a shot for pain and Zatanna levitated him onto a stretcher.

"Will he be okay?" she asked anxiously.

Dr Hoshi patted her shoulder. "Yes. There is some internal bleeding and broken bones but he'll live. He's a tough animal. We just need to take him up to the satellite. Zee, you ready?"

Zatanna nodded and spoke into her comlink. "Bruce, we're ready. Teleport us up."

Diana watched Zatanna and Krypto vanish. She sighed and turned to glance at the rest of the Justice League putting up a cordon with the aid of the county police around the area. Flash, Steel, Hawkgirl and Red Tornado were helping the firemen and electrical company clear up the fallen light poles and repair lines and the road.

Kimyio asked, "Diana? Are you okay? You've got some serious cuts and bruises maybe you should come and let me…"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. They'll heal up. I need to go and find J'onn."

Dr Hoshi saw the worry on her face. She squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, it's not been long. Less than fifteen minutes."

Diana said worriedly, "Kimiyo, for Darkseid that is a lifetime. I'm going to the Fortress…I need to know if Kal is alive. J'onn said Kal planned this…but to isolate himself in with that brute and hope he can fight him alone...Gods, I don't know how he can…"

"Diana…"

"What?"

"Behind you."

Diana turned and she could see a red blue figure arching across the sky from the north. He landed some yards away from her within the cordon. He looked worn, his uniform in disrepair, sporting several cuts and bruises like herself. But there was a look of quiet triumph in his blue eyes. He had the key in his hand. It was back to its original crystalline shape. Glowing. Pretty. Harmless.

Diana rushed towards him. Relief and joy in her eyes. She stopped short as she heard the sound of curious reporters and civilians and the emergency and support services inside and outside the cordon.

"Look, it's Superman!"

"Hey, isn't Wondy dating that Kent dude? Isn't he from around here?"

"Maybe she dumped him for Big Blue. Can't blame her. He looks a mess though. What the heck happened here?"

"Hey, Supes, Princess, over here!"

Diana sighed huskily, "Thank the Gods, you're safe!" She longed to reach out and touch him but she fiddled with her lasso and pretended to adjust it.

Clark did his best to act casual and not stare at her. Instead he looked over her shoulder and waved at the people trying to get his attention. He asked softly, "You okay?"

"I…yes. What happened? Where is Darkseid?"

"Let's just say, he's occupied with other things. He's safely trapped for now in the Phantom Zone. We have to take him to Oa. The Sciencells is the only place in the universe I trust to hold him. Hal and John will be here soon." He opened his palm for her to see the crystal. "We need to take this back to the Guardians as well. It's too risky to stay on Earth or to go back to Olympus. I was wondering if you would come with…?"

She responded quickly, "I will! I mean...I...yes. I think that would be a wise idea."

Clark tried not to smile from ear to ear. He coughed. "Good. Er, I need to go check out my folks and Billy. Let them know we're okay. I'll just be ten or fifteen minutes. I'll be back by the time the Lanterns get here."

Diana nodded. "Maybe…I…I should call my mother and Donna. They might be worried too."

"Yeah…good idea." He turned to go.

She blurted out, "Kal!"

He turned back swiftly. "Yes?"

She chewed her lower lip and glancing at their audience, sighed, "N-nothing."

This time as he turned to go, hidden from prying eyes and with the billowing of his cape, his large hand grasped her slender one. He laced his fingers with hers. Diana swallowed as a shiver ran up her arm but her fingers clung back to his.

No one saw it. They just saw Superman give Wonder Woman a polite smile and nod and then he took to the air and flew off.

* * *

Back on Olympus Hera, Athena and Aphrodite looked at each other. They smiled with pride and relief.

* * *

Author's Note: _Well, the devil is chained. And in my opinion only strategy could have dealt with him. Darkseid's array of powers is so vast. I did not even refernce half of them. But if he let loose, it would be hell to fight and defeat him. His own arrogance, brutality and greed is what I think would undo him. Thinking another would want what he wanted seemed a sure way to undo him. Clark used his brain complemented by his brawn and with the aid of Diana and his allies, managed to contain him. It was tough to try to find a way to do it, I just hope it came off okay. Seemed poetic justice such a small thing to undo such a big force too. I wanted to show how methodical and clever our Kryptonian could be but to know he could not have done this alone. And Clark himself knows that. That is what makes a great leader and hero. Something Diana has learned and learned the hard way. Up next.. a trip to Oa and some down time for our couple to reconnect. May or may not be the last chapter. Depends how long it is. I like to tie up so we may have an epilogue too. But you can exhale now. The Anti-Life Equation formula was used from the Final Crisis story and the Phantom Zone is kind of a combo of the Smallville and comic version._

_Just to answer why Clark did not kill Darkseid. Preparing for Darkseid was a challenge he embraced but he would not pre-mediate killing. If he had to kill in the heat of the moment I believe now he would. And he would not judge anyone who had to do that either. But this was like a chess game for him. He calculated his moves. And he won. Killing a neutralized enemy is not him. Darkseid is not someone you can just kill in the full heat of battle anyway. His powers are astounding. Too often they make Darkseid look like someone who can be dropped in a fist fight. The only person who can do that would be Orion, who probably would drop his mother box and just go beserker rage and do it. And it's Orion's destiny somewhere along the line to kill him._

_Thanks for the reviews.  
_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

_Warning: Mature sexual content in this chapter._

Clark flew into the Watchtower and was greeted with claps as he entered the main monitor room by League members assembled there. Zatanna, Vixen, Green Arrow and Mr Terrific surrounded him and congratulated him on a job well done. Batman turned in his chair and nodded as he approached him.

"Good to see you in one piece, Kent. Though you look like you could use a bath, change of clothing and a few days off. You look like you've been dragged through hell and back."

Clark smiled wryly. "I know. Where's J'onn?"

"He's with Scott down in the holding cells. They're trying to work out the safest way to transport Darkseid to Oa. I think they will be using one of Scott's traps."

"Well, if anyone can do containment it is Scott Free. Any word from Hal and John?"

"They're scheduled for arrival in ten minutes."

"How are my folks?"

"They're in the infirmary with Krypto." He lifted his hand at Clark's sudden look of worry. "The dog will be fine. Don't worry. They just wanted to be with Krypto. They were physically shaking when they got here. But Kimyio checked them all out and they're okay. They are just really worried about you. Mind you, for the kid it's like Christmas has come early. He's mesmerized by all of this."

Clark put his hand to his head as if a thought just occurred to him. "Oh darn, Lorelei must be going crazy! I forgot about her."

Bruce reassured, "Dinah already dealt with her. Billy spoke to his mom on the satellite phone a few minutes ago. You just focus on the task of getting Darkseid to Oa. Leave everything else to us. We'll deal with the media and authorities and the clean-up operation."

"Thanks, Bruce. I'm going to see them." He turned to go and then stopped. "Oh. Do you want to check this out before I take it with us?"

He handed over the crystal. Bruce studied it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. You got ten minutes to poke, prod and log it into the files."

* * *

Clark arrived at the infirmary to find Martha, Jonathan and Billy sitting around an examination table where Krypto lay asleep.

"Look! It's Uncle Clark!" exclaimed Billy, and then he put his hand to his mouth as he saw Krypto twitch. He said in a softer tone, "Sorry….I mean, look it's Uncle Clark."

Jonathan smiled broadly on seeing his son. "It's okay. Krypto's been sedated. I doubt he can hear us if we sang and danced around him."

Martha rose at once and hugged him tightly. She touched his face and uniform in alarm. "You're hurt! Look at your suit. It's torn and burnt! What did that monster do to you? Is Diana okay? Where is she?"

He patted her hair and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, Ma. Mere scratches. They'll heal in no time. Diana's fine as well."

She looked at the ugly purple bruise at his side. "That is not a scratch. It looks like a knife wound! Did that thing stab you? It looks like it. Maybe you should sit down. Do you feel alright?"

Jonathan stepped in and gently drew his wife back in the crook of his arm and said, "The boy will be fine, Martha. Son, is it over?"

Clark gave his father a look of gratitude. "Darkseid has been captured and I have to take him to Oa. The Guardians are the only ones who will know what to do with him. I'm waiting for a couple of the Green Lanterns to arrive. Diana will be going with me too."

"How long will this take?" asked Martha. Like most doting mothers, she just wanted to see him home and safe, even though she knew for Superman at this moment that was not possible.

He replied, "I 'm not sure, Ma. However long it needs to be. We'll keep in contact with the Watchtower. You know the farm is not habitable at the moment?"

Jonathan winced. "How bad is it this time?"

Clark sighed. "Bad. It'll take some time to fix. The League are seeing what they can salvage and relocating some of the animals until then. They will see how fast they can repair and rebuild but in the meantime you will have to stay by me in Metropolis. Sorry. I know you don't like the city much."

Martha said firmly, "Sweetheart, as long as you are in one piece that's all that matters and we don't mind staying by you. Least I can keep an eye on you and make sure you eat a good meal."

Clark chuckled. His mother would never change. "Thanks, Ma." His eyes fell on Billy who was staring at him all the while in awe.

He titled his head at him. "So, Billy, seems you found out my secret. Not many people know it, you know."

Billy replied, "I swear never to tell, Uncle Clark. You can count on me!"

"You can't tell your mom either or your grandparents. I know how hard it might feel to keep it from them since we tell our family most things. And friends too."

He rolled his eyes. "Uncle Clark, I know why I need to keep it a secret. I'm not a baby. Superman has many bad guys who want to hurt him and if they know who his folks are they will come after them, just like that stone faced giant did."

Clark smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest you were a baby. I guess I'll have to trust you."

"Oh, you can so trust me! I wish I was there to see you beat Darthsnide up."

Clark grinned and corrected him, "Darkseid."

"Oh. _Darkside._ Well, he is mean and ugly. He hurt Krypto too. Oh and you won't forget me with the flying? I know you have to go away for a bit, I just thought I would remind you. Is Diana going to come as well? You know, Uncle Clark, you're lucky to have someone like her. Must be nice to fly together. You can go anywhere in the world and you don't have to slow down for her and you don't have to worry about dropping her either. Do you two race each other?"

Martha, Jonathan and Clark exchanged amused looks.

Clark gave his hair a ruffle. "Not yet. But I won't rule it out. I've got to go now. Someone will take you home soon."

"Can I wait until Krypto wakes up?"

"Sure." He bent, kissed his mother on the head and patted his father's shoulders affectionately. "I'll see you two when I get back. I should warn you, my refrigerator is kind of empty. I haven't been home much this last week. My wallet is on the nightstand. Take what you need."

Martha said, "Honey, we can manage…"

"Ma," he warned, "the same way you will not hear of me spending a dime when I come home, the same I expect you to do in my home. Don't argue. Right, I'll see you soon."

He left them, blurred to his room only to change his suit and take a fresh cape. Then he went straight to the holding cells. Scott and J'onn greeted him with relieved smiles and handshakes. They showed him where Darkeid was lying in a containment vessel. It was one of Scott's inventions. It was made out of purest inertrium. It was an indestructible metal Superman himself had brought back from the 31st Century when he spent time with the Legion. Scott had been delighted to use it and weave Element X into it to reinforce its durability. They added force-fields around the vessel for good measure.

Clark folded his arms and remarked, "I won't feel at ease until he's delivered to the Guardians."

"It's understandable. You will have to monitor him closely. He is conscious even if he is physically immobilized. I marvel how you kept you temper in check, Clark. Well done," said J'onn.

Clark looked at the gentle telepath with gratitude. "Your help has been invaluable in sifting my emotions these last few months. If you who could lose your whole world and family could remain as empathetic as you are…then what I've been through is nothing. I was able to keep a level head, as hard as that was. It's why I guess I was able to succeed. Thank you, my friend."

"It is my pleasure."

Scott came forward. "Bruce said Hal and John are here."

Clark looked at the containment vessel with Darkseid. "We'll be taking one of the Javelins to Oa. Scott, can you get Bruce to find out where Diana is and let her know we'll be ready to leave soon?" He said to J'onn, "Let's take him down to the hanger."

* * *

Diana teleported onto the satellite after she was contacted by Batman. She stepped off the pad and she saw Batman, Zatanna, the two Green Lanterns, Green Arrow and Kimyio in the monitor room. To her surprise, she was greeted with warmth and enthusiasm.

Zatanna cried, "You were awesome, Diana! Wow, I couldn't even begin to do what you did. We're lucky to have you on our team!"

She looked at them bemused. "I am on the team?"

Kimiyo nudged her gently. "Of course. You never left."

"Oh…I thought…" Her eyes lingered on Bruce, John and Ollie. In the past those three were the ones who always seemed skeptical of her.

John smiled, "Seems you earned you spot permanently. It's a pleasure to have you with us again."

Bruce said, "You did a good…no, you did an exemplary job out there today. No one, not even I, can fault anything you did. No one here could have done better. And you never gave up. Clark was a lucky guy to have you at his side. Because of you, we have one of our most dangerous enemies captured."

Ollie shrugged. "Who am I to argue with that, Princess?"

Diana swallowed and said gratified, "I don't know what to say…I…thank you."

Bruce held out something to her. "Here. I believe you and Clark intend to take this back to Oa. Seems you two were paired up long before you were even born."

Diana took the crystal with a self-conscious flush. She was not sure what to say to that. The idea that she had been fated and destined to be a hero and her life tied with Clark's was still something she was slowly allowing to sink in. It was scary because it meant she would not ever be alone and Diana was still not sure how to deal with that. She knew what it was to be alone. She lived it on Apokolips for over a decade. Then she was given a chance at being a part of a community and family. She sabotaged it with her own naivety. How could one love when losing it could be the most painful thing in the world?

_You embrace it with both arms, _a voice seemed to whisper to her. _You trust_.

Diana blinked and turned to stare over her shoulder. She could almost swear she felt a gentle ruffle oh her hair and caught a shimmer in lights above them.

"What?" asked Bruce.

She shook her head. "I…nothing."

Hal spoke up. "Alright, gang, we need to get going. Come on, Princess, they're waiting for us in the hanger."

Diana followed the two Lanterns and sure enough she could see one of the Javelins was already on the runway. The engines were already running. She could see Clark, J'onn and Scott standing at the foot of the ramp. The Lanterns reached them first.

"Hey, man, you kicked some ass out there!" John high-fived Clark.

Hal clapped his shoulder. "I wish I was there to see you too! What I wouldn't give to be the one to take down Darkseid. Boy, if I did, you'd imagine how I would milk it! I'd make sure every sentient being in the universe knew it. My stock would sky rocket."

Clark looked amused. "Well, I'm not as modest as you, Hal."

Hal grinned. "Ha ha. Funny, Clark. But seriously, can you imagine the chicks you'd pull? They'd be falling all over you. Girls love a man who has some scalps on his belt. And Darkseid, well, he's the biggest trophy of all!"

Diana cleared her throat behind him. "I'm sure Dinah would love to know that."

Clark chuckled as Hal gave her a wry look and said swiftly, "And of course, using heroics to get women is such a shallow thing. I don't do that anymore and Supes is a one woman at a time kinda man. Right, Clark?"

Clark smiled at Diana. "That's the rumor." He asked her, "Did you speak to your mother and Donna?"

"Yes. They're fine but were very anxious when they saw the news. Donna wanted to come and see me but I told her I was going to Oa." Her eyes landed on J'onn and Scott, who both came to her.

Scott embraced her. "It's been a while," he said. "You did us proud out there. Barda sends her love."

They chatted for a couple of minutes until Clark announced it was time to go.

J'onn said, "Have a safe trip, my friends. We will remain in contact with you."

Scott and J'onn pulled back while the four of them went inside the ship. Diana saw the containment vessel in the cargo area and she stiffened as she saw, via the round portal on the front, Darkseid lying down with his eyes opened. Clark's hand rested gently on her shoulder. "He's not going to escape. Trust me."

"He's conscious."

"Yes, but he can't do anything."

"I still don't understand how you did it."

"I'll fill you in later. You go and take a seat. I'm taking first watch."

John sat down in the pilot's seat. Hal was co-pilot. Diana took her place behind them while Clark took one in the back.

"Are we ready?" called John.

Hal gave the thumbs up signal to Scott and J'onn and the Javelin took off.

* * *

The four of them took turns at watching over Darkseid and even piloting the ship. For Clark and Diana sitting for hours and not able to broach what was uppermost on their minds was a little challenging. Two Green Lanterns and Darkseid made that impossible. They were both acutely aware of each other though and Diana felt her heart flutter or her pulses race whenever he looked at her or inadvertently touched or brushed against her.

It was some time later when Clark was on watch, she stood up to stretch her legs, and ended up coming to stand close to where he sat. She glanced over at him.

"You didn't tell me how you did it yet."

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we have a while until we reach Oa and I'm bored of reading that magazine. And I really want to know."

He rose and came to stand alongside her. As he told her, Diana listened in some astonishment. She was genuinely impressed at the way he had dealt with it, from training his body to cope with kryponite to confronting Kalibak. She smiled in appreciation when she heard how Kalibak had willingly given up the radion.

"I wish I was there to see that. Kalibak as Emperor. I bet Lashina wouldn't appreciate that. There really is poetic justice in this universe."

When she heard about what happened in the Phantom Zone, she sobered and gave him a look of deep respect and admitted, "That you kept so focused under those circumstances is admirable. I would have wanted to kill him."

Clark replied, "Oh believe me, there was a part of me that wanted to tear him limb from limb."

She rejoined pensively, "But you didn't. I guess I should not be surprised you took the moral high ground."

Clark looked at Darkseid. "I wasn't in a place of rage when I took him down. My mind was clear and I know what I had to do. But I could see how one might think, well, why not slay the beast? He did enough for me to kill him. But planning to kill is different from defending one's self. I never go in thinking to kill anyone. And I hope I never do but if I had no options left, I guess, I would." His eyes turned to look down meaningfully into hers.

"Oh." Somehow that really mattered to her to hear him say that. She confessed, "I always felt on some level blemished to you, Kal."

He took her shoulders and turned her to face him. He said firmly, "You're not blemished, Diana. You're…human. And God knows, everyone needs to stop seeing me as some saint."

She smiled ruefully, "I know you're not a saint, Kal, even if you have the patience of one. But you are the bench mark for all heroes…and it is sometimes hard to live up to that expectation."

"Are we going to get into this argument that you are not good enough for me again? Because you know that's nonsense."

Diana retorted, with a little sparkle in her eyes, "I never said I was not good enough…I said perhaps we were too different and you needed someone suited to Clark. It's two very different things."

He smiled; relieved to see she was not back pedaling on them and showing some humor about the situation. "Touché. Forgive my clumsy assessment of the situation. It _is_ two different things but it still was a silly statement. I think Madam Ambassador very suitable for Clark."

"You do, do you, Mr. Kent?"

His eyes fell on her lips. "I do, Princess."

Hal suddenly came up with steaming mugs on a green tray and announced, "Hey, I made us all coffee…Whoops, am I interrupting something?"

They moved apart.

Diana reddened. "No."

Clark said wryly, "No."

"Heh, okay. I make a great cappuccino. Take it while it's hot. We got sandwiches up front if you like."

They both took their mugs with a thank you but Diana chose to go back to her seat. Hal gave Clark an impish look and wagged his brows.

Clark lifted a brow. "What?"

"You two really need to give it the business."

"What?" Clark gave him a queer look.

Hal grinned. "Have some horizontal refreshment. Make woopie. Knock boots. Or as they say in Sector 2376 ride it till you super nova."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Hal."

Hal leaned in and said confidentially, "Hey, seriously, you two should take some time out for yourselves. Just to recover from this ordeal and be alone."

"Er, you may not have noticed but we are on a mission to drop off a self-centered, power-hungry, brutal God and we left parts of Smallville in a bit of a state. Time is not something we have."

"Look, Clark, once Darkseid is put away, John and I can go back home and help out. The League is perfectly capable of cleaning up and repairing and I doubt anyone would grudge you two the time to just recharge your batteries. Because you know if you go home right away, you'll never get that. You'll both be caught up with family and work. And your families, as far as I know, are safe, and work can wait. Look at her, Clark, Diana has been through an ordeal. She may not appear to be tired but I'm sure she's drained. It's in her eyes. And you, you took a pounding yourself. I'd say you two deserved some downtime. If you change your mind, let me know. I know a lot of folks and I can organize a nice place for you two…somewhere romantic, you know?"

Clark gazed at Diana. She was drinking her coffee and staring out a window. She would never admit to weariness even if she was worn out; not when she had a job to do. It was tempting the idea of staying back with her, even for a day or two. He gave him a dubious look. "I don't know, Hal."

"Hey, it's just an offer. Think it over."

* * *

They arrived at Oa a few hours later and Tomar-Re and Kilowog were there to greet them. But it was not so much as to escort them to the Sciencells as to let Clark and Diana know that they were first expected to call upon the Guardians.

So while the Lanterns kept an eye upon Darkseid, Clark and Diana flew to the towering mount where the Guardians sat waiting called the Planetary Citadel. They landed on a circular platform and looked up at the twelve solemn faces looking down upon them from their perches. Clark bowed and Diana went down on one knee.

Clark said, "Our greetings to the Council. Thank you for allowing us to come here and your offer of aid."

Ganthet inclined his head. "Rise Diana of Themyscira and Kal-El of Krypton. You are both welcome."

They both straightened up. Clark continued, "We were told you wanted an audience with us."

"Indeed. You have brought with you a God of the Fourth World, father and master to the two Apokoliptians that came to us some time ago."

"Yes. We were hoping for your help to contain him. He is a dangerous foe. He almost achieved his aim of gaining the formula to the Anti-Life Equation."

Diana lifted the crystal. "We also brought back the key."

Sayd, one of the female Guardians, titled her head at her. "Why would you bring it back?"

"It was created here. If I had a choice I would rather it be destroyed so no one can access the formula ever again."

"It is yours and Kal-El's by nature of your destiny and victory over the Emperor of Apokolips."

Clark added, "I agree with Diana. I don't see this as ours."

The one known as the "Old Timer" rejoined, "Which is why it is yours. Those who do not want power are the best to guard it and wield against its corruption."

Diana replied stiffly, "We. Do. Not. Want. It."

The Guardians looked at each other.

Sayd inclined her head. "Very well."

The crystal floated off Diana's hand and a bright green ball of energy encapsulated it. It went to hover near Ganthet's side.

Clark said, "Look, all we care for right now is that Darkseid is imprisoned so that he can never get out to harm anyone or anything again."

The Old Timer announced, "The Sciencells cannot hold one like him."

Diana began, "You have some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy here. If your prison can't hold him, what do we do?"

"Darkseid is a New God. The most powerful of them all. Mere physical constraints will not hold him forever because the radion and Element X you used will not last forever. You have to take the source of his power."

Clark blinked. "How…?"

Ganthet replied, "The Source Wall."

* * *

At the end of the Universe, near the Promethean Galaxy was a barrier that hosted the bodies of the Gods from the Third World and other dimensions. Its power was from the Source itself, the creative energy that was responsible for all of creation. Very few knew what lay beyond the barrier and it was rumored only a handful ever managed to pass through the wall. What lay beyond was a mystery.

It looked like an infinite wall that yawned across space and embedded in it were the bodies, heads, and limbs of the Gods. All entangled in a macabre web of inertia.

A band of Lantern Corps could be seen carrying the body of Darkseid encased in a green energy bubble. Clark flew alongside Hal, John and Kilowog. Diana was with them but she was with Tomar-Re on a green platform which allowed her to breathe in the vastness of space.

"Ah," said Hal. "This must be it. The graveyard of the Gods."

Diana looked at it with some wonder. "Will it hold him?"

"It has held all the Gods of the Third World for eons," said Tomar-Re.

Clark watched as the Lanterns used their power rings to move Darkseid towards a space on the wall. Darkseid's eyes glowed as he was being moved.

Clark observed grimly, "He knows what we're doing."

Hal said, "Yeah, I'm guessing he's pissed. Good thing he can't do anything."

Darkseid's body suddenly merged in as one with the wall. The glow in his eyes spluttered and went black.

John said, "It's done. This devil has been chained and thrown into the pit. But for eternity."

Diana let out a deep breath. As if exhaling for the first time.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Clark had come upon the platform.

She whispered with a shaky voice, "It's really over, Kal?"

Clark pulled her into a strong embrace. "It's over."

* * *

They flew back to Oa with the Lanterns. Tomar-Re reported to the Guardians the success of the mission while Clark and Diana took the opportunity with Hal, John and Kilowog to visit the Sciencells to visit a couple of old enemies.

"How have they been doing?"

The turnkey said, "The one called Steppenwolf keeps his head down. Who knows, with good behavior, in a few years he might be moved to be rehabilitated. Mind you, no one here has ever been successfully rehabilitated."

Clark asked, "Grayven?"

"The son of Darkseid is an arrogant fool," said Kilowog. "Got himself beat up quite a few times from other inmates."

Diana muttered, "Deserving, no doubt."

Clark took her hand. "Are you sure you want to see them, Diana? Grayven especially?"

"I don't want to see them but I think I need to. For some closure."

They entered the section that was heavily guarded and floated down a long corridor. The cells were all reinforced with force-fields and each prisoner wore collar and ankle restraints. Steppenwolf was sitting on his bunk and his eyes narrowed as he saw them. But he said nothing. He turned his back on them.

John said, "He's a smart one. He knows by now if he keeps his mouth shut and follows the rules, he's got a greater chance of getting privileges and moving to a more open secure section."

"I suspect Grayven is not that smart?" mused Clark.

The turnkey said, "Wait and see."

They went down further down the corridor, passing through two more gates, and then arrived at Grayven's cell.

Grayven was lying on his bunk. The footsteps made him sit up. When he saw them his eyes seemed to spark a little.

"Well, well, I wondered when you would come to ogle and gloat?" He stood up and his eyes fell on Diana. He lifted his right arm to show his missing hand. "Missed my touch, little Princess?" His eyes glanced at Clark. "He would not do to you what I can. She likes it rough, Kryptonian. Did you know that? Likes to butt and bite like the little animal she is."

Hal's face scowled and he was about to snap something, but Clark put his hand to stop him.

Diana stepped forward. "It might interest you to know that your father has been defeated and captured."

Grayven's lips curled. "You lie."

She said calmly, "You can believe that if you want. But I…we did not come here for the express purpose of seeing you. Don't flatter yourself, Prince. Your father was defeated by the Justice League and he now lies in the Source Wall, with all the other failures of the universe."

"You expect me to believe that? What proof do you have?"

"Kalibak has ascended the throne." Hal used his ring and transmitted images from the Oa main frame computer, showing images of Apokolips with statues of Kalibak instead of Darkseid as well as the change in the flag and insignia.

Grayven rushed closer. "Lies! You are making that up with the ring!"

"If you think so."

"Why should Kalibak get the throne? Desaad, Granny…they would never stand by and let that fool have it…"

Clark interjected, "They're dead. There is no one with the will strong enough to oppose his claim. And he was very kind in helping me bring your father down too. It was from him I got the radion your father kept just in case you and the Elite got a little too ambitious."

"What?" Grayven could not believe his ears. His father actually had radion? And Kalibak, the idiot, gave it to the Kryptonian?

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Clark replied.

Diana said softly, "You missed your chance. Just think. If you were free you could have been sitting on that throne. Long live Emperor Kalibak."

Grayven's face grew ugly with rage and his eyes sparked. "Bitch! I will fry your smug carcass from here. I will…"

The turnkey gave him a warning. "Step back. Else I will activate your collar and you know how you hate that."

Grayven growled but he stepped back. He said venomously, "Treasure your time because if I ever get out and get my hands on you, Amazon,..."

Clark interrupted, "It will be the last time you walk and talk. Believe me when I say that." He took Diana's hand. "Let's go."

They left the section, with Grayven's curses reverberating around the complex.

* * *

Before they headed back to the Javelin, Hal and John took them to the Dining Hall for refreshment. It was a huge commissary and catered for the numerous Lanterns that were part of the intergalactic police force.

Diana sat at a table with John and waited while Clark went to bring over some food. The ex-marine had only wanted a hot beverage which he got from a nearby dispensing machine. And he also acted as a kind of chaperon, not that Diana needed one, but scores of male eyes turned when she entered; and had he not been there, John was sure she would have been hit on. Hal Jordan was not the only flirt on Oa.

There were dozens of stations with different cuisine. Hal pointed out one to Clark that had food that catered to their palate. As Clark got himself a tray and ordered two sandwiches and drinks for himself and Diana, Hal nudged him.

"So, have you decided?"

"What?"

"You going to take some time off and spend it with her?"

Clark glanced over at her. "I don't know, Hal, maybe she might not want to slack off."

"Slack off? Look, pal, you two saved the damn Earth from Darkseid. I think you deserve time to slack off. You must have thought about it though. You look like you want to."

Clark smiled meditatively. "To spend some downtime with Diana? Who wouldn't want to?"

"Then ask her, Clark. John and I will go home and let them know that you two will be back in a couple of days. We don't need the Javelin. You two can take it and go somewhere in the galaxy where you can just chill and you know…get some." Hal's eyes twinkled.

Clark said dryly, "When you talk like that, Hal, you make it sound self-indulgent and lewd."

"Oh stop being prissy. You going to be alone with one of, if not, the most beautiful woman in the world, who clearly wants you as much as you want her and you won't be thinking of getting laid?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Okay, if I do convince her to take a break, where are we going to go?"

"Ah, I have the very place for you. It's perfect. It's in sector 5392, in the Arcadian Galaxy. It's one of the smaller planets but it has the most perfect climate. Not too hot. Not too cold. Kind of like a cool Mediterranean type that Diana would appreciate. I have a real good friend there who owns a luxury villa high up in the hills. It's in a small kind of a commune. Only folks who have money go there. So you will not find riff-raff. But the rooms are luxurious, the food is excellent, and the view of the valley is stunning. You are even close to some beautiful woodland and waterfalls and lakes…if you can tear yourself away from your room and want to go exploring."

"Alright, I get the picture. So how do we get there and how much is it to stay? I don't have that many credits on me…"

Hal waved his hand and pulled something out of the air. "You don't need money."

Clark looked at it. It looked like a small, green swipe card. Clark could see the encrypted information on it. "What's this?

"Call it a credit card. All the bills are paid by Oa. They don't ask too much questions. They know at times we need to do stuff on our missions."

Clark's brows rose. "I'll keep my remarks to myself about what "stuff' might entail. Well, I have to ask her first. If she wants to, then we'll take up your offer."

"I'm sure she'll say yes. When you dock at the main hanger, just ask the way to the Coruna and when you get there ask for the owner, Gil. Say Hal sent you. You'll get the best treatment."

* * *

During the meal Clark occasionally glanced at Diana as she ate her sandwich and chatted with Hal and John. She looked somewhat wan, although she tried not to show weariness. She had been a little overwhelmed when they had put Darkseid away. He could only imagine how she must be feeling. Maybe some downtime would be just the prescription. And two days was not a lot to ask for, and he knew every well that he could rely on his colleagues to do what they said they would.

He cleared his throat and looked at Hal. Hal instantly turned to John and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Stewart, we're due to go to the Central Meeting Hall to get our orders before we fly out."

John gave him a funny look. "But we already have…"

Hal squeezed his shoulder hard. "We got new orders. Come on."

John saw his eyes darted to Diana and Clark. Having been around Hal for years, he caught on instantly. He rose at once. "Oh. Right. Excuse us."

John asked Hal as they walked away, "What are you up to now, fly-boy?"

Hal smiled. "Hey, just giving those two a chance to spend some time together. I've told Clark we will go back home and help out, and they should take a couple of days for themselves. If they go home now, you can imagine, they'll never get a chance to even do that because they're so god damn selfless."

John nodded, "That's true. No problem by me to go back and do some clean up and repairs. I'll cover for Clark any time. What do we say if Batman asks?"

Hal grinned. "That Superman and Wonder Woman are engaging in a cultural exchange of sorts."

* * *

Meanwhile Clark was looking to see how to bring the subject up. He did not want to seem to rush her. But the more he pondered on it, the thought of being with Diana alone after all that they had been through, even for a little while, was becoming more and more tempting.

"How was the sandwich?"

She looked up and smiled as she lifted her drink to her lips. "It was delicious, Kal."

He studied her face. The cuts and bruises were pale now. In another day they would have faded.

"You must be tired."

"I'll be alright."

His hand reached across the table for hers. "Diana…I…"

She titled her head and asked curiously, "What is it, Kal?"

Might as well come out with it. He asked bluntly, "Will you come away with me?"

Her blue eyes looked perplexed. She did not quite grasp his meaning. "What?"

"It was Hal's suggestion. I thought it was silly at first but the more I think about it the more I think he might have a point. You're worn down and truth be told, so am I. Maybe not physically but mentally. He suggested we take a couple of days off just for ourselves. He knows a really nice getaway in the Arcadian galaxy where we can just recharge our batteries and spent some time together."

Diana was silent for a few seconds and her fingers squeezed his. "I would like nothing better, Kal, but we left so much to do back home…our families…and your work at the Planet."

"The League is there doing a perfectly good job and Hal and John are going back to Earth to help out. And our families are all safe. I doubt they would grudge us this. As for my job, I'm guessing Bruce already called in sick for me. I know it sounds selfish…but I don't know that I want to wait weeks just to be alone with you. I could have lost you so easily to Darkseid earlier today. We have so much to talk about as well."

She sighed. "I don't want to wait that long either." He saw her chew her lower lip as she debated. Diana remembered the voice. _Embrace it with both arms._

She replied softly, "Okay, Kal. I'll come with you."

* * *

They took the Javelin and flew away from Oa, following the coordinates Hal had given them. The trip took a couple of hours to the small planet on the outer rim of the Arcadian Galaxy called Zur. Soon they were landing in the public hanger that Hal had spoken about and once safely docked, asked the way to the Coruna.

The villa was up in the hills. A lone metal, stone and glass edifice could be seen shining in the light of the two distant suns that were now setting in the horizon. They took to the air and leisurely flew towards it, gazing at the woodland and lake that Hal had spoken about. Exotic birds flew pass them.

"It's very pretty, that's for sure," she called to him.

Clark nodded impressed. "I didn't think this place would be as lovely as he described it. I never heard about it in all my travels. I wonder how he got wind of it?"

"Didn't you say he's good friends with the owner?"

"Yeah, probably saved his life or something like that."

They landed on the main concourse of the villa. It lead up to a spiraling set of floating singular steps, that curved around the circular rose colored walls to the main landing. Once there, they stepped off and entered what was the main foyer. It was large and had fountains, statues and large transparent urns with trees, flowers and shrubs. There were backless benches with red velvet upholstery. It was all very quiet save for the sound of the water.

"What now?" asked Diana.

He looked around. "I'm not sure…I…"

A hologram suddenly appeared before them. It had robotic features. "Greetings. State your business."

Clark pulled out the card Hal had given to him. "Er, we were sent by Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of sector 2814. We are here to see Gil?"

The hologram replied, "Take a seat. Gil will attend to you shortly."

They sat on one of the benches under a flowering tree. They heard the sound of laughter and could see a couple come down from one of the two main staircases leading up to the upper floors. The male had blue skin and a high ridged forehead and the female was orange skinned, with a crest on her brow and large blue eyes. They were both looking a little inebriated and were very tactile as they swayed and giggled and kissed as they left the villa. They hardly gave Clark and Diana a glance.

Clark murmured, "An Aloi and Margoi. Both races have been warring for years. Strange to see them here."

"Maybe this place is a kind of haven for them to be together," Diana offered lamely. "That can't be bad." She bit her lip and her toe tapped the floor a little uneasily.

Clark reached out and took her hand. "Hey, you nervous?"

She whispered, "Yes."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Nothing has to happen here if you don't want it. We'll take separate quarters, okay?"

Diana sucked in a breath as she felt his lips brush her skin. "O-okay."

Every pore on her skin rose. Hera, he was going to make it very difficult for her to want separate quarters. Her fingers touched his hair. Gods, it seemed like an age since she last touched him. She wanted to desperately. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

She breathed, "Kal…"

Clark would have kissed her but for the sound of footsteps that made them turn.

An amused female voice said, "Hmm, I see you're both very impatient to start."

They blushed and jerked to their feet.

It was a slender, silver haired woman with violet eyes. She was tall, about Barda's height with an ample bosom and curving hips, all shown to good effect by her long sleeved, fitted, ankle length, black gown with scooped neck and a low back that showed off milk white skin.

Clark held out the card and said politely, "We're looking for Gil."

She smiled and took it. "I'm Gil."

"Oh. We thought you were a …"

"Most people think I am a male. My name is Gilora. I own this place. So Hal sent you. How is that delightful scoundrel?"

"He's fine. He said we would get good service here."

She smiled at Clark. Her eyes moving from his face to his chest, down his torso to his legs to settle back on his face. "Yes, you will. Whatever you desire. And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably at her open assessment of him. "I am Kal-El of Krypton and my companion is Princess Diana of Themyscira."

Her brows quirked and she gave Diana an amused look. "Royalty? Interesting. We rarely get that sort here. Least not of the female persuasion. I get a lot of soldiers, intergalactic warriors, politicians, even the odd Princeling with their...er, companions…but never a princess. But we are not here to ask questions. How long do you plan on staying, Kal-El? Truly, it is a beautiful name."

Diana's fingers curled. She did not like the look Gilora was giving Clark. Clark was hers and she was not some mere companion!

"We are here for two days," Diana interjected coolly.

Gilora noted the possessive glint in Diana's eyes and she asked mockingly, "I assume you want the best suite?"

Clark began, "Separ…"

Diana elbowed him in the side and replied, "Naturally we want the best."

"Follow me."

Clark gave Diana a quizzical look as they followed her. He whispered, "I thought you said…?"

She replied tightly, "Changed my mind."

She led them to a glass lift instead of the staircase. They took it and went up four floors. They stepped out onto a long, pristine corridor and walked to the large double doors that the end.

She opened the doors and they entered.

"The master suite. Hal does favor this one above all others. But then I always had a soft spot for him and he knows what to do to get discounts."

Clark and Diana gaped as they saw the room. It was large and had a high ceiling. There was a large divan type bed in the middle with red satiny sheets. The bed seemed to be rotating slowly on an elevated platform. There were long mirrors on the four walls and on the ceiling above the bed. In four corners of the room, interspersed between the mirrors, were recesses. There was an upright bed with restraints, a large chair, something that looked like a swing, and a shelving unit with bottles of oils, feathers, scarves and strange looking devices that clearly were sexual aids. On the floor were soft rugs and pelts with many cushions and pillows. There was a low table already laid out with food and drink. The smell of exotic incense filled the air and there were numerous tiny lamps burning to give the room a surreal feeling.

Clark and Diana's face were slowly going red as they realized what they were seeing.

Gilora gestured to the adjoining room and the balcony. "The bathing chamber has a similar set-up with mirrors and a bath-pool with a water fall and jets. The balcony has a divan as well. No one can see you. This place is well camouflaged. You get a nice view of the lakes from there." She opened a built-in closet. "You will find clothes that ought to fit you. There are several sizes to choose from." She looked at Diana. "I see you have your own rope. Are you sure that will hold down the likes of Kal-El? He looks very powerful."

Diana opened her mouth and shut it. She did not know what to say. While she was no prude and saw much of this in the brothels of Apokolips, she did not expect this.

Clark growled low. "I'll kill him. I should have known that Hal's idea of romance is warped. Fool that I am…I thought seeing he was towing the line with Dinah…he'd have sense of where to take a woman who is not some floosy."

Gilora looked at their faces. "You do not look happy. Is there something we have forgotten?"

Clark said awkwardly, "Gilora, there seems to have been a misunderstanding. While it's a nice room…it's more for people who like this, um, sort of thing. Diana and I came here to spend some time together but we did not come to spend it in…in… a pleasure den. Diana, I'm sorry, we'll leave…"

Suddenly to his surprise Diana started to laugh. She held her sides and laughed. She looked at her lasso and laughed until tears slid down her cheek.

Clark looked at her oddly. "What's so funny?"

She took his hand and held it to her heart. She turned to Gilora. "What does your cheapest room look like?"

* * *

Gilora took them to a room that was on the first floor and opened it. It was two times smaller than the one before. There were no ceiling and multiple wall mirrors; just one round mirror over a nightstand that held a vase of flowers and tray with a decanter of water and two glasses. There were no extra recesses with contraptions and devices either. They had no balcony. Just two sets of windows and trees blocked their view. There was a couch with a low table in a corner by one of the windows. The bed was smaller but could easily sleep two and had a soft canopy. It did not rotate. The bath chamber was also very simple with a combined circular tub and shower.

Gilora announced dryly, "This is it."

Diana smiled as she checked the small closet and saw clean clothes and towels. "It's perfect."

Clark looked at the bare table. "Don't we get anything to eat here?"

She gestured to a tablet on the table. "You order."

Clark picked it up and scrolled through the menu. He pursed his lips. "Fine. We'll take your most expensive bottle of wine. I see the sylph fish is the most expensive thing on the menu. Two of that. The roasted taman honey root, stuffed Arcadian fowl, the florian flatbread, red berry and cress salad, this very nice looking fruit compote , green cheese and herb crackers, and your famous Zor spiced tea."

He handed her the tablet.

Gilora looked at it and noted amused, "Quite a bill you intend to run up there."

"Our dear friend Hal is paying for it and I'm sure he won't mind seeing we saved him on the master suite."

Diana hid her smile. Gilora inclined her head and handed him back the tablet. "Very well. Expect your food up in about twenty minutes. Enjoy it and enjoy your stay. If you require anything use the tablet."

"We will. Thank you."

She withdrew and left them.

Alone now, they began to grin wryly at each other. Clark came to her and put his arms around her. "Can you believe this?"

She leaned into him and giggled. "I feel like I'm in one of those shows that I use to watch with your parents where there is a hidden camera. You're going to give Hal a heart attack with the bill."

"Serves him right. God, that was embarrassing. It's one thing to take one's girl away for a break, it's another to take her into a bordello."

"It's okay, Kal. I was surprised but not offended. I know you would never take me somewhere that I did not want to be. And I'm very happy here in the cheap room."

"I know you wanted separate bedrooms. We don't have to do anything you don't want. I will take the couch." His eyes were earnest.

She confessed, "I'm not too sure what I want." She reached up to kiss his mouth softly. He did not advance the kiss but simply enjoyed the feeling of her lips skimming his. She murmured, "Let's just take this slowly. Our food is coming up and we both need to clean up."

He said, "I'll go first. I'll be out in minutes. You can take your time."

She smiled as he took up a clean change of clothes and towel and vanished into the bath chamber.

Diana slipped off her boots with a sigh of relief. She undid her lasso, bracelets and tiara and rested them on the nightstand. She picked up what looked to be a white gown. She was frowning and trying to work out the design of the gown when Clark's voice sounded behind her.

"Your turn."

Diana spun around. He was standing in a loose, white shirt and black trousers and his feet were bared. He carried his Superman uniform and boots in his hands. His hair was still damp and he seemed to be watching her twist and turn the garment with an amused smile. How long had he been there?

She smiled back wryly at him and took up a towel and went in.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Diana was staring at herself with a befuddled grimace in the steamed up mirror on the wall in the bath chamber. She tugged at the gown and used the towel to wipe the steam off the glass.

"Oh Gods," she uttered.

The white gown was made of silky yet skin fitting material that left not much to the imagination. The straps were thin and the bodice while it covered three quarters of her bust and back, the neckline dipped to her sternum. Ribbons bridged the two cups, leaving the valley of her breasts exposed. The rest of the gown clung to her waist and flared over her hips to caress her ankles. Two long slits ran up the front showing glimpses of her thighs as she walked.

Diana tried pulling the ribbons tight to see if it would cover the gap in the gown but it only served to make her cleavage fuller. She groaned in annoyance. She did not know why this made her feel so naked. She wore a uniform that bared a lot of flesh but it was what it was: a uniform.

"Oh come now, it's not like he's not seen it all before," she muttered to herself.

But that was so many months ago and this time it was different. There was no deceit between them but she did not want to dine with him looking like some doxy. She took up her uniform and slowly opened the door.

She peeped out into the bedroom.

Clark was at the table. The food was laid out and he had just finished pouring wine for them in two goblets. His back was turned to her and he was picking up a glass and putting it to his lips to taste it when he heard the door click.

Clark turned and he sprayed the wine into the air.

Diana went red. She knew why he was spluttering.

He choked. "Wow."

She put the uniform down and looked down at herself said ruefully, "Maybe I should change."

He took up a napkin and wiped his lips and shirt while his hand rose to stop her. "No…you don't need to change. You look…distractingly good."

Diana muttered, "I feel half naked."

Clark's eyes softened. "You're beautiful. Don't ever be ashamed of it." He took up his cape and came to her. He wrapped it around her shoulders like a shawl. "Better?"

Diana smiled gratefully up at him and blushed a little at the clear gleam of desire in his eyes. "Better."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

He gestured for her to sit on the couch and gave her a goblet. "I know we don't really drink, but it's a special occasion and it's supposed to be the best wine in their cellar…the least we could do is taste it. To Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of sector 2814."

Diana took it and clicked her glass with his as he took his seat. She laughed. "To Hal." She took a gentle sip. It was light and sweet and sparkling with citrusy notes. "It's nice."

Clark gave her a plate and said, "Dig in."

As they partook of the food, Clark said, "So you know what I was doing for those six months. What were you doing, Diana? You never even contacted me."

"I was trying to connect, Kal. Just as I said I would." She spoke to him about her time in Afghanistan and Sudan. Occasionally she paused painfully as she remembered all that she saw and how helpless she felt at times. "It's silly to feel sorry for myself now, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. It's okay to acknowledge that sometimes there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry I undermined you when you told me that you needed to do that. I should have supported you."

She sighed. "We were in different places then, Kal. You were angry and I was guilty."

"Yeah. We were. I guess we both needed the time apart." He took her hand. "You're better for it and so am I."

She asked a little uneasily, "What do your parents think of me?"

"Diana, they're kind of hoping you'll be coming around for dinner soon."

She blinked. "Even though they know what I did to you?"

"They know why you did it. Oh and Billy is very impatient to see you too. He knows my secret now and demanded I take him flying. He thinks I'm very lucky to have you for a girlfriend and asked if you and I ever raced each other. Maybe we can have our first official race with him as adjudicator?"

She asked ruefully, "Kal, why are you so good to me?"

He cupped her cheek. "Diana, why are you so hard on yourself? Look, we have been to hell and back and we survived, both of us. The past is the past. It's over. We have now and tomorrow. If you want it and me…well, I'm here."

She took in a breath and answered fervently, "I want it, Kal. I want you."

He leaned in and kissed her delicately. She smiled into his kiss. He gently brushed her nose with his and bent to nibble his way down her jawline. She moved her arms and put them around his neck. He could feel the soft lushness of her chest pressed into his hard pectorals.

"Uh-oh," he muttered, as he pulled her onto his lap.

"What?"

"We haven't had dessert yet. Be a shame to waste it."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "What is dessert but something after dinner and very sweet? I believe I am about to have that right now." She stunned herself by boldly licking and sucking his neck.

"Hey, are you likening me to fruit compote?"

Diana giggled. "Well, you do taste delicious, Kal."

The giggle turned into a moan as his lips kissed the column of her throat. He pushed the cape off her shoulders and his lips moved down to the swells of skin above her neckline. He was being deliberately slow and it was killing him. The last time he and Diana made love had been emotionally and mentally charged. There had been fear mixed in with desire. She had done much of it out of necessity and for survival. Now he just wanted her to want him. He really wanted to just fall upon her and forget about food and take her to bed. But the ball was in her court now. And he was going to tease and draw it out as long as he could, and hope to spur her on.

As he kissed and nibbled her soft skin, his right hand skimmed up the length of her legs; he cupped and massaged her toned limbs, pushing the slits of her skirt apart and gently caressed the satiny skin of her thighs.

Diana shifted restlessly and allowed his hand to gently slip into the warm recess of her upper thighs. He gently caressed her skin but did not go higher.

His mouth moved to capture hers and she eagerly devoured his lips. She tugged on his lower lip and opened her mouth to his, pulling him even closer to her, as their tongues melded together. Clark's lips moved away and even as she protested, she whimpered as his fingers brushed the thin straps down her shoulders and his mouth landed on the fabric covering her right breast. He suckled the taut bud through the silk causing her to squirm in his hold. His teeth tugged at the ribbon at her neckline and he bared her breasts, easing the top of the gown down to her waist. He buried his face in the fragrant valley and slowly kissed a path from one pouting, dusky rose nipple to the next.

Diana's breath was coming hard and fast. Her heart was thudding against her rib cage. She arched her back and her right hand moved down to find his hand that was softly massaging her inner thighs. She parted her thighs and pushed his hand higher.

"_Kal…"_ she moaned urgently.

He groaned as he felt himself stiffen painfully. She wore nothing under the gown. He could feel her heat and dampness. He could smell her seductive aroma. He gently cupped and teased her. He parted her slick folds and once again very slowly and deliberately stoked her desire to a fevered pitch. His lips clamped over hers in a bruising kiss even as he felt her suddenly begin to tremble and arch in his arms. He absorbed her cries of pleasure as she came apart.

She lay in his arms, gasping, as he raised her upright and allowed her to straddle him. Diana's eyes were filled with a kind of wonder and lust for him. He could feel her drop her weight upon him and moved herself over his arousal. He gritted his teeth and kissed her deeply once more. Diana's hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and she tore at them. The shirt parted and her hands stroked the hard plains of his chest. She planted a trail of greedy kisses from his neck to his nipples. When she gently dragged her teeth over each one, he let out a smothered groan.

"_Diana_…"

He suddenly shifted and lifted her briefly to open the fastening to his trousers. Diana felt his hands bunching her skirt about her waist. But he made no movement to position her. It was hers to take. She wanted him so badly she was shaking. She braced her hands on his shoulders and her eyes never left his as she eased down on him.

Her lips parted and her fingers dug into his flesh as she took him deep inside her. Clark gritted his teeth. The sensations being one with her…he had almost forgotten how good it felt. Diana was able to give him what no other woman could: the freedom to love her with all his might.

This was the moment. There was nothing between them now. They were facing each other, bathed in warm light, with no secrets, no lies, and no darkness to taint what they felt for each other.

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him as they moved together. Slowly, sensually, and greedily picking up the pace with more urgency; then slowing down once again so the agonizing pleasure could build once more. Whenever she faltered, he picked up the rhythm. Diana looked down at him, the glow of his irises reflected in her sapphire pools. Her fingers skimmed his face, raked his hair, his back and her breathing grew more shallow as his own became increasingly labored.

She let out half sobbing breaths and clutched him to her breast as waves of ecstasy broke and swept her up in its wake. Clark leaned his forehead into her bosom and dug his fingers into hips; he groaned her name out loud as he surrendered his last shred of self control and she pulled him along and over the edge with her.

They fell backwards on the couch, both panting for breath. Diana was sprawled limply on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder and his right arm around her waist. Clark shifted a little so she could lie more comfortably on him and he could see her. He lifted the curtain of her ebony tresses when he felt their heart rate slow down.

"You okay?"

She gave a muffled "yes" in his shoulder.

He moved so he was cupping her face tenderly. He could see the tracks of tear drops down her cheek. His thumbs gently brushed them away. "Yeah? What's this?"

She closed her eyes and whispered tremulously, "I don't know." She did not know why but she never felt as vulnerable and as happy as she did now and she did not know why it made her want to cry.

Clark reached up and kissed both her lids. "I love you."

Two more drops spilled but she laughed as she felt her heart over flowing with love for him. "I love you too."

He rubbed her back. "Scared?"

She looked at him a little startled at his intuitiveness but nodded. "A little."

"Me too. But not so scared that I would not want this. Right now, I'm feeling so damn good. It's worth it, don't you think?"

"Yes, Kal. With you, it's worth it."

His eyes were back to their twinkling blue. "And I'd say Gilora is cheating herself to sell this room as cheap. This was the best sex I ever had and the couch actually stayed in one piece. That alone is a plus for us."

Diana grinned and kissed him. "We still have the bed to test and maybe we can improve on that best?"

His brows quirked. "You're not tired?"

She said impishly "I'm an Amazon, Kal, and we have two whole days and Hal's credit card. I think we can afford to test that bed."

Clark chuckled. "So we do. Let's get cracking then. No pun intended."

Suffice to say the bed was tested rigorously and broke just after dawn the next day.

* * *

Author's Note: _Well, I thought it would be nice to see Grayven again. Must rub his face in it a bit. And Hal means well, I guess for a womanizing fly boy who is trying to turn over a new leaf...lol. And well there was your lemon. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews. One epilogue to go and we're done. :)_


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note** : _Well, this is the last chapter and I want to thank all of you for staying the course with me while I tried to tell this story. I deliberately went for a darker tone and I know some people found that tough. But sometimes you need to push yourself and characters to truly get something out of it. Sometimes they need to be placed in challenging positions and then you find the real beauty of who they are and why they are who they are. The journey is the joy in writing. Nor should writing be about comfort. Kal and Diana hopefully learned stuff...new stuff that they never had before. _

_Thank you for the kindest, most thoughtful and funniest reviews I ever got! I laughed a lot at some of them.  
_

_This last chapter I kept light and hopefully you'll just be able to relax and enjoy it. There is some mature sexual content here as well. ;)_

* * *

Epilogue

Chapter 45

It was mid-afternoon on Zur and the twin suns were high up in the sky. But the heavy blinds in the room had remained closed to allow the sole occupant in the bed to sleep. She was on her stomach, a light sheet barely covering her from the hips down; one long leg was half bare and the upper curves of her posterior peeped out tantalizingly; long, soft curling locks covered her back and spilled on to the pillow. Even in the dim light, her unblemished skin seemed to glow. She was perfection. At least to the tall, broad shouldered man who stepped out of the bathroom and stood at the foot of the bed and gazed upon her with adoring eyes.

Clark had just showered. He had a towel hitched about his hips and he was using another to dry his damp hair. He had been up for a while now while she slept deeply. She had clearly been exhausted after their marathon session last night. While he was luckier to have the pull of two suns to help him recoup his energy, Diana needed her rest.

He had sat and read for a little while and then gone to shower. Today they were due to leave. They had to check out in an hour and a half. The two days were up. He could hardly believe it. They had not even left the room in all that time. Well, they had to briefly step out and wait in a sitting room, while the broken bed had been replaced yesterday morning. Clark grinned as he recalled the mollified look on Gilora's face. Somehow she had not expected that from anyone who took her cheap rooms.

He wished he could let her sleep some more but Diana had made him promise to wake her early. She never liked rushing if she could help it. He tossed his wet towel on a rail and picked up a fresh one for her. He went over to the bed and gently sat upon it. He bent, lifted her hair and kissed the skin of her back, nibbled his way up to her shoulder and nuzzled nape.

Diana stirred and gave a combined sigh and purr of pleasure. "Hmm…Kal?"

"Wake up, Sleepyhead."

"Mmm, do I have to?" Her eyes were still closed but she was smiling.

He rubbed her back and gave her lovely bottom a gentle pat. "Yes. We have to check out in an hour and a half."

Diana turned, looked at him through hooded eyes and pouted. "Oh no. It's not that time already, is it?"

Clark grinned. "Yes, sadly it is. We had our fun, your Highness. Time to get up." He gave her the towel and went to the windows. "I'm going to order us some food. You want to go shower?"

He pressed a button that opened the blinds and light flooded into the room

Diana blinked and opened her eyes fully. "Hera, it _is _late." She sat up and stretched like a cat. She eyed him with a flirty smile. "Oh, darn you, Kal. I told you to wake me early. It's your fault I slept in though, tiring me out like that."

Clark grinned as he went to pick up the tablet on the table to order food. "I plead guilty to both charges and I would commit them again. Though you were a very willing accomplice if I recall. For the sake of expediency would you care for me to bathe your again? You did say I was very good at it last night."

She got out of bed, tossed the sheet aside, wrapped the towel around her and headed to the bathroom. She stuck her tongue playfully at him. "No, I can do it myself."

She came back out fifteen minutes later, her hair piled on her head and the towel around her damp skin. She saw him in his Superman uniform standing with his back to her, staring out the window while drinking a hot beverage. No doubt he was using his super vision and checking out the landscape.

Diana patted herself dry and mused, "Lucky you, the trees are no bother for you."

He was staring at a flock of birds landing on the lake. "It's quite a view. Such beautiful wild-life. I'm sorry you can't see it."

Diana went before the nightstand and casually draped her towel on a nearby chair. She picked up her bracelets and put them on. She then pulled the clasp out of her hair and let her glorious locks tumbled down her back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to finger comb her hair, trying to undo any tangles. It had been two whole days since she had even combed her hair.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a lovely view. Shame we never had time to go exploring. I would have enjoyed that. The little we saw flying in was very impressive. Maybe we can come back one day and check it out but we'll not take Hal's advice on where to stay. What are you looking at?"

"The most beautiful thing in the universe."

"Really, what is…?"

Diana suddenly saw him standing behind her in the mirror and two strong arms came around to draw her naked body back to his chest. He bent to kiss her shoulders and nape. "Your Highness, you really ought to put some clothes on."

She giggled, a little ticklish, and then let out a sharp intake of breath as his lips left goose pimples in their wake. "I was going to do that, Superman. You're the one who is interrupting me. It's very ignoble of you."

"Two full days of making love to you and you'd think it would hold me for a while." He inhaled her scent and his hands began a slow, teasing exploration of her body. "You're going to make us late, you know."

"Oh, it's my fault now, is it?" she gasped as her head fell back on his shoulder and she watched his large hands cover and fondle her breasts in the mirror. "You're a terrible hero. You should be…helping me, not…mmmm….obstructing me." She moaned however in appreciation when his left palm navigated lower.

Clark kissed the side of her neck and pulled her even closer so she could feel his arousal in his tights. "This is what you get for preening naked in front of me."

Diana's right arm moved up to reach back and circle around his neck. She raised her lips to kissed him and ground her bottom wantonly into him. "What about keeping to schedule?"

"Super speed must account for something. If we run late, I'll blur us out of here."

Diana felt him spin her and lift her up in his arms. Clark carried her to the bed and eased her down across it. He was about to pull his uniform off when Diana shook her head and opened her arms to him.

"No. As you are."

His eyes glowed with desire and he settled between her thighs while her hands pushed his tights down. Diana moaned as he ground his hips into hers and teased her with his hardness. She clutched his firm buttocks and urged him on with a husky command, "Now, Kal."

Clark surged into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her eyes were locked onto his as he began to move. She pulled his head down to eagerly crush her lips with his. He braced his arms on either side of her and plunged in and out of her, each movement measured and deep. Diana clutched at his cape and rose and fell with him, her back arching off the bed.

There was something urgent and greedy about this. Maybe it was because it would be a while before they got to do this when they went home…maybe it was because he just had to look at her and instantly feel himself wanting to possess her…maybe it was because after years of restraint he was just happy to grab his woman and be lusty and unapologetic…maybe it was because over the two days Diana had moved from being tense and unsure into a sensual and confident woman, proud of her beauty and her body and open about her need for him…maybe she was realizing that Superman wasn't such a saint after all.

Whatever it was Clark cherished the sight of her naked body under his. Diana savored the contrast of her bare skin against his blue and red uniform, and loved the feel of her breasts under his S-shield. He relished her bracelet clad arms moving back so her fingers could grasp the edge of the bed to center herself and take the full force of his passion. But it was her cries of pleasure that was his undoing and made their lovemaking move from eager to furious.

The bed began to groan beneath them and the room began to tremble. Diana heard the first structural crack.

She gasped, "The wall…!"

He glanced up and muttered uncaring, "We have credit."

No, he definitely was not a saint.

* * *

Gilora looked at them in disbelief as she tallied their bill. "You broke _another _bed and cracked the west wall, four window panes and broke a mirror?"

Clark tried not to beam from ear to ear and attempted to look a little regretful. He failed outright and had to cough to stop grinning. "Er, um, ahem, yeah. Sorry about that again."

Gilora could not help but wonder dryly, "What were you two doing up there?"

Diana cleared her throat and said archly, "Is it not the Coruna's policy not to ask questions and provide whatever their clientele desires? Well, that cheap little room provided just that. We are very pleased with the service and we are paying up our bill. Damages included. Just pay the lady, Kal."

She went to wait at the nearby fountain.

Gilora studied Diana's proud profile. She said ironically as she swiped the card Clark handed over to her and then gave him back. "I guess we know who'll wear the breeches in this relationship. Two days certainly made her smug and bossier."

Clark chuckled and took the card. "She keeps me in line. Thanks for everything." He added a polite lie, "Um, we'll recommend you to our friends."

Gilora gave him a false smile as she slapped his bill on the counter. "Yes, I'm sure you will."

Diana slid her arm into Clark's and they walked out the foyer together. Clark glanced at the bill and said, "I think Hal will be lucky to buy a cup of water after this."

They both giggled and exited the building.

Gilora pressed a button on her computerized panel. The robotic hologram appeared.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Ban Hal Jordan, Kal-El of Krypton and Diana of Themyscira from our guest list. This is the first and last time I will have anyone damaging property here. Two beds in two days? Preposterous."

* * *

Smallville.

Diana looked at Clark with nervous eyes. Clark smiled and took her hand and led her in through the front door of the house.

Inside the living room were Jonathan, Martha, Krypto and Billy. The elderly couple was in their usual places. Jonathan was listening to his radio, Martha was knitting in her rocking chair, and Billy was watching a TV show with the white dog at his feet.

Krypto knew at once. He lifted his head and bounded out the room and hurled himself at the pair as they were undoing their coats.

"Oh hey, Boy!" began Clark but Krypto ignored him and went straight for Diana. She laughed as he dropped himself at her feet, rolled onto his back and begged for a belly rub. She stooped and obliged, then he jumped on her and licked her hands and face with great enthusiasm.

Clark gave a little laugh. "Think we can work out who he is happy to see?"

"Wow, what a reception!" she laughed. "You are my hero, do you know that, Krypto? Thank you for saving me from Darkseid. I see you have healed up nicely. I'm so sorry I did not come sooner but I…"

Footsteps sounded, followed by a boyish voice. "Diana!"

Diana saw Billy dash into the hallway. She felt him hurl himself at her and hug her. He began to talk very fast and excitably.

"You're back! I missed you, Diana! What took you so long? Are you okay? I hope that Darkside did not hurt you! I have been waiting for ages for you to come!"

Clark folded his arms across his chest and remarked drolly, "And hello to you too, Billy."

Diana beamed at him. "I'm fine Billy. Sorry it took me so long to come see you but I had to go home and see my mother and sisters and pick back up my job."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's okay then. Your mom needs to see your first."

"What are you doing here? How's _your _mom?"

"My mom is okay. She's engaged, you know."

"_Really_? Wow. When did that happen?"

"Last week. I hope you and Uncle Clark can come to the wedding. Mom invited you. His name is Mr. Thompson and he seems a good guy, just like Uncle Clark said. Did you know Uncle Clark still has not taken me flying? He said he was waiting for you."

Before Diana could reply she looked up to see the Kents come out into the hallway. Diana got up. She was not sure what to say. But Martha saved her the trouble by exclaiming, "Welcome back, sweetie! It's been far too long. You look wonderful!"

"Good to have you back home, honey," said Jonathan. "I had to nag that son of mine every day to get you here."

Diana felt herself embraced affectionately by Martha. She was lost for words, especially when Jonathan referred to their home as hers.

She faltered, "You're not angry at me?"

Martha asked, "Angry? Why should we be angry?"

"You know, what I did…to Clark…I took him to…"

Jonathan cut her off as he hugged her to his side. "Last thing I remember was you jumping in front of Martha and Billy and saving their hides and taking on the monster so Clark can get us to safety. That's nothing to scoff at. So let's wipe that long expression off your pretty face. I always told my son ages ago, no guilt tripping in this house. What's done is done. You move on today when yesterday is done."

Diana leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Pa."

They began to ask her about Hippolyta and Donna and her starting back her job as they ushered her into the living room. Martha turned to look at Clark as if she had just noticed him.

"Clark, honey? Are you okay?"

Clark grinned, "Never mind me. I'm good. I'll go start dinner. You guys can sit down and catch up."

He stood by the doorway, leaning against the frame for a moment and watched as Martha, Jonathan and Billy sat Diana down on the couch and, with Krypto, they surrounded her like a princess being worshipped by her adoring subjects.

Diana's eyes met his over Billy's shoulder as she answered their questions.

She gave him a grateful smile.

He winked at her and left to go to the kitchen.

* * *

JLA Satellite

The conference room was slowly filling up for its monthly staff meeting. J'onn, as usual, was going to chair it and, for once, it was one of those rare times when many of the senior members were able to gather together.

He watched as Superman strolled in with Wonder Woman. Flash suddenly appeared and cut between the two and clicked his tongue at them. "Hey, no holding hands on duty, you two!"

He instantly grabbed the plate of donuts on the side board. Batman followed with Black Canary, Steel and Doctor Light.

Kimiyo sniffed at Flash as he sat down with the donuts in front of him. "Leaving anything for anyone?"

Wally had scoffed down nearly all fourteen by the time the sentence came out. He turned and offered her one that was three quarters eaten. "Oh sorry. Here Kimi."

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a pig, Flash, and stop calling me Kimi."

Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, followed in. He went to the sideboard where Dinah stood pouring herself a cup of coffee and whispered, "You don't need that caffeine, baby. I'll fuel you up." He leaned in to blow in her ear. "Wanna take an early bathroom break?"

Dinah elbowed him. "Not now and big talk after last night? You better have a few of these if you going to fulfill that promise." She handed him an energy drink with a smug smile.

"Har, har, funny."

As they sat down, Batman looked around. "Is this it?"

Hal put his hands behind his head and lolled back in his seat. "Naw, Stewart is supposed to be here too."

J'onn said, "Oh, I got a message from John. He's stuck out in the Aurelian Galaxy on some diplomatic mission. He cannot come back for a while. We will have to find someone to take his shifts. Any volunteers for the next couple of weekends?" He pulled up the schedule for them to see on the holographic screen.

Superman said wryly, "I would but Diana and I have a wedding to go to and then we have to go to Themyscira for the Harvest festival."

Flash piped in. "Donna and I are painting and out-fitting our new apartment and we got to go to that Harvest thingy too."

"Martha is teething and she's making Artemis miserable these days," said Batman coolly. "I need to be home."

Hal blinked. "Is this the Justice League? Or am I in the Twilight Zone?"

J'onn asked, "Can you help?"

"Um, no. I er…" He glanced at Dinah mischievously. "I have some refueling to do."

Steel offered, "I can do this weekend."

Kimiyo added, "I'll do next weekend."

"Good. We can get down to the order of business." J'onn paused and picked up a sheet of paper. "Oh, Hal, John sent this transcript to you from Oa. He says it is urgent you see it and contact Tomar-Re."

Hal took and it. "What is this?" He was in the process of taking a swig of his energy drink when his eyes widened and he sprayed the drink all over Flash.

"What the f**k!"

Flash jerked upright. "Hey! God Damn, Jordan! What's with the spit bath?"

Steel chided, "Hey, come on, man. No cursing. There are ladies present."

Hal slammed down his can and his eyes scanned the paper. "What? Who? How? _Five_ hundred zuri for a bottle of wine! Who orders sylph fish? _Four_ broken windows at one hundred a piece? Six thousand for _two_ broken beds? When was this? The Coruna? Is Gil mad? When the hell did I…?" His eyes raised and he looked across at Superman and Wonder Woman. His lips pursed in annoyance as it dawned on him who had run the bill up.

Both had small smiles on their faces.

Clark asked innocently, "What's wrong, Hal?"

He glared at Clark.

Dinah frowned. "Is the Coruna some sort of store? Where is that? And who is Gil?"

"Er…Um…" Normally Hal was a quick thinker on his feet and a master of lies and excuses. With Dinah's eyes on him, however, he found he was having difficulty trying to form that lie. He never lied to her before and he promised himself not to start. But he knew he was going to be in big trouble. Especially when she found out who Gil was and that Oa had restricted his credit to zero for a year and this was not the first time he had slacked off with funds from the work purse. In fact, he use to do it often before he hooked up with Dinah and it was only because he had made sure to humor and satisfy Gil in his own inimitable way that the bills never came back that high. Oa had never caught on.

For the first time Hal fumbled and began to sweat.

Clark intervened swiftly, "Gil is a big eye gouger. Owns the Coruna. It's kind of an off world shop for luxury goods. They give you anything you want. Oa were just looking to replace some items and I told Hal don't give the Coruna the tender but he never listens to me. I expect Oa is not pleased."

Dinah relaxed. "Oh. I see. Hal, next time listen to Clark."

He got up. "I will, babe. Excuse me. Got to call Oa."

* * *

The meeting went on ahead without incident and finished an hour later. When Clark and Diana walked out, Hal stepped in front of them in the main monitor room.

He jabbed a finger at them. "You two are mean. I was just trying to help."

Clark commented sarcastically, "By sending us to some sex den? You're so classy."

"Hey, you wanted to get it on! I sent you somewhere you could do that, you damn pussy!"

Clark retorted, "If Diana was another woman, she would have used her tiara to cut off my balls, you cad!"

Hal blinked. "Did you say balls? Wow. The Coruna did do you some good."

Diana stepped between them. "Stop it, you two! Look, Hal, the Embassy can cover some of the expenses, if that will help."

He rolled his eyes. "It's alright. This is just guy talk. So, I don't get to spend money for a year; big deal. Damn farm boy saved my neck. Thanks for covering for me with Dinah, Kansas."

Clark smiled. "Glad to see you could not lie to her. Shows you got some morals in that horny carcass of yours. Better not mess this up."

Hal sniffed. "I won't." He turned to leave but then said, "But damn it, two beds in two days? That's just plain showing off!"

* * *

Themyscira

The Harvest festival was one of the annual events whereby all the Amazons got together to celebrate the gathering of the crop. The early morning was spent with prayers in the temple; day time was spent out in the fields to bring in the baskets of food to be stored for the winter; and afternoon was for wine making.

It allowed the Amazons to spend time together, without ceremony and simply share an appreciation of food, family and home. Clark and Wally were two of several men that attended, and they helped with the fruit picking and storage and clearing the fields. The wine making was a more upbeat event where by the ladies pressed grapes the old fashioned way.

Wally and Clark simply sat back and watched while Diana and Donna, with their sisters, tunics pulled up to their upper thighs, stomped in large vats of grapes.

Wally sighed and tossed grapes into his mouth as he looked at the very pleasing picture. "Dude, are we lucky men or what?"

Clark's eyes travelled up Diana's toned legs; his eyes could see beyond the light cotton material and since the start of their deepening intimacy weeks ago, he had no qualms now looking at what he considered his. She shot him a couple of sultry looks as she worked. It was as if she knew he was using his super vision on her. It only served to heighten the electricity between them.

He smiled at the thought of those long, lithe legs wrapped around his waist later. "We are."

Meanwhile Hippolyta sat with Phillipus, Euboea and Penelope from a covered pavilion and looked upon her subjects and daughters.

"They look so happy," mused Penelope.

Euboea said amused, "Their men look happier just lounging and watching them. The burnished headed one eats a lot, does he not?"

"Indeed. I am glad he does not live here. He is worse than a swarm of locusts," observed Phillipus jokingly. "He would eat the grass if he could."

The group laughed.

Penelope titled her head as she watched Diana step out of the vat and walk towards Clark. Clark rose and returned with a towel and jug of water. He knelt before her and washed and dried her legs and feet. "Kal-El adores her as the other one worships Donna like a little puppy."

Hippolyta smiled benignly. "Kal-El can be a little indulgent with her but when you love someone you tend to do that. Diana, I think, benefits from such tenderness having experienced so much pain. But he is no pushover. Behind that easy going exterior is a very steady and purposeful man Diana respects and admires. Now Donna can be a little bit spoiled and gets her own way and does have Wally wrapped around her finger. They are young though. They will grow and learn and hopefully weather whatever storms come their way."

Penelope asked, "Have they spoken about bonding?"

"Men of the outside world can get a little nervous when the subject of marriage crops up a little too soon. In any case, they have both mated with these men already."

Euboea's brow rose. "How do you know? Did they say so?"

"Donna thinks I don't know. But Wally's nervousness and looking like a guilty boy with his hand caught in the honey pot when he is around me confirms it. He thinks I'll remove his manhood," she chuckled. "Where he got that idea, I do not know but I did not disabuse the notion. It is very funny seeing him stammer and stutter and look like he is about to faint when I draw my small sword. As for Diana, you just have to look at her and Kal-El. It is written all over them."

"We have had a good harvest this year," smiled Phillipus. "Very few tares."

Hippolyta nodded, the meaning of those simple words not lost upon her. She smiled. Her sisters were happy, her daughters were happy, and her island was at peace and sharing all they had with the world. The feelings of failure and anger at the Gods had long dissipated.

She was content. She smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

Gotham

Clark Kent and Princess Diana stepped out of the limousine and waved at the gathered media as they went into the luxurious Wayne Tech Towers for a Christmas fundraiser thrown by the billionaire for several children's charities. There were yells for them to stop and pose and even kiss each other. They were a couple that interested the media simply because they were so different from the normal celebrity pairings. The Ambassador was a tall, exotic and beautiful Amazon and many were still a little baffled by her dating the very homey and shy journalist.

One of the male commentators for GTV covering the event mused, "I tell you, folks, Mr. Kent is one lucky man. To this day I wonder what she sees in him."

His female counterpart rejoined, "Well, let me come to Mr. Kent's defense. I would say he's the thinking woman's kind of man. You let his work do the talking. There is a hell of a lot of passion in his articles and the Ambassador is hardly your typical western woman. I think Mr. Kent certainly knows how to impress her. They were close friends before the stories broke about her heritage."

The man shrugged. "I always thought she would be better with Superman or even that Aquaman. Royalty and all that."

The woman teased, "Just say you're jealous. I'm for team Kent. He's the poster boy for all you guys who think you can't get a smart and beautiful woman. Well, guys, here is proof, the geek can get his princess."

The man grinned. "Yeah, maybe I am. Hey, here comes…Brangelina! As we all know this _real _power couple are spokespeople for children's rights and they have quite a brood themselves…Hey Brad! Angie! Over here!"

Clark and Diana walked into the large ballroom. It was dressed up for Christmas and there were representatives from charitable organizations filling the room. There were also a lot of children running around the very tall Christmas tree, and jumping on and off the stage and mobbing Santa Claus who was sitting in his grotto. The adults milled around or sat at their tables, networking or dancing to the party music being played by the band on stage.

Clark looked around. "This is a definite shift from the playboy parties of old." He and Diana had to move aside for a couple of boys shouting "gang-way" as they ran around and under tables.

Several people hailed them and stopped to chat to Diana. This was the norm for them. Diana was famous and in any charity event she was bound to meet people she knew, admiring fans and people who wanted to work with her. Clark gave her a little smile and nod and moved away. He let her work the room. The quiet, supportive _and_ smart man behind his woman. It was the best cover. Not many people could really grudge him this.

He never lacked in contacts or friends of his own and he spied Bruce and Artemis with their daughter sitting up front at the main table. On his way there he stopped at the bar to get himself a drink.

As he waited, he heard a familiar voice, "Well, well, Smallville. You did not mention you were coming to this at work."

He turned to see Lois. She was with Richard White.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and peered at them. "Oh hi, guys. Er, yeah. It kinda slipped me. Didn't expect to see you two here."

Richard smiled. "My aunt is one of the Executive Directors for A.C.T. I always support them."

Lois scanned the crowd. "You alone or is your girlfriend here?"

"Diana's here. Networking, I expect."

Lois smiled thinly. "Yeah, she's like a honeypot with lots of bees buzzing around here. And you the poor little wallflower."

"Oh, you get used to it. It's for a good cause."

"Must get annoying though."

Clark shrugged. "Not really. Not when I get to go home with her."

Lois' eyes gleamed like a hunter sensing prey. "Oh, so you two are officially shacked up? Getting hitched anytime soon?"

Richard put his arm around her. "Lois, stop trying to dig. Clark, excuse her. She is like a blood hound always on the scent for a new story."

Clark got his martini and said, "I know. You might be better off chasing after Brangelina than us for anything juicy, Lois. Diana and I are not jet setting and quite the boring couple when we together and I'm not likely to be coming anyone's consort soon. Now excuse me. I see Mr. Wayne. I'm going to say hello."

Lois snorted as he walked away. The idea of Clark saying he and Diana were boring was a mockery seeing that he was Superman. "Humph, yeah right. I bet they already did it and just pretending. He's so smug."

Richard gave her a reproving look. "Honey, he's not smug and so what if they did? It's tough keeping a high profile relationship going. I don't blame them for keeping things quiet if they want to. And you should be happy for Clark. He's smart and hard-working. He deserves good stuff happening to him. Has he ever grudged you anything? Sometimes I wonder at the woman who is so full of life and zest that holds me captive can be so cynical and suspicious and frankly a little insensitive."

Lois protested, "I wasn't trying to be mean…"

"Well, you were. Come on, Lois." He titled her chin. "Sometimes I feel you are very angry with Clark for no reason at all."

She said defensively, "Why would I be angry with him? He's so annoying and slow and dull…"

Richard replied bluntly, "And you're spoiled and pushy and a little brat and many of our fellow reporters would say so. You're no picnic but you're brave and smart and sexy and feisty. I would not change you for the world. Similarly the princess must love Clark for her own reasons. Be happy for him."

Lois' face turned a dull red. She had the grace to blush. Richard was the only one brave enough to call out her behavior and it was why she liked him. She grumbled. "Damn you, Richard. I guess I was a bit mean. I'll ease up on him, alright?"

He kissed her. "That's a start. Sometimes, Lois, you need to just let go and just enjoy the moment. Forget work. Forget Kent. Tonight we're here to enjoy ourselves. How about a drink?"

* * *

Clark reached the head table where Bruce and Artemis were sitting with their daughter and several friends. Clark said hello to Lucius Fox, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, the mayor, his wife and several others.

Bruce said, "Clark, good to see you. Where's Diana?"

"Hi, everyone. She's out there. Talking shop and giving autographs. You know how it is?"

He shook hands and kissed the ladies on their cheeks and little Martha Wayne on the brow.

He took a seat next to Bruce and Artemis. Bruce was holding his daughter up so she was leaning over the table while she played with his dessert. "Every time I see Martha she's gotten bigger. She's going to be a regular Amazon, aren't you, baby?"

Martha gurgled and clapped her hands and mashed more cake from her father's plate.

Artemis said proudly. "Yes, she is. She is going to be a year soon and she's already trying to walk. Bruce, she's going to shampoo her hair with cake."

She picked out a wet wipe, pushed the plate aside and began to wipe the child's hands and face.

"She is so cute, "sighed Barbara. "Why do you have to be so cute, Martha?"

"Well, red heads are, no offence, Clark, the best," smiled Dick. "Right, Bruce?" This earned him an appreciative look from Barbara.

Bruce looked at Artemis. "I'm a little partial to them, yes. But I wouldn't call _all_ of them cute." Artemis made a face at him. He then put Martha on his lap and gave her a stuff toy that was poking out a baby bag slung behind his chair. It was a bat.

Clark laughed and inquired softly, "A bat? Not a teddy or cute dog?"

"They bore her to death. And _this_ is cute. Looks like a mouse with wings."

Artemis murmured dryly, "He's conditioning her already."

"I'll have you know she likes bats. And we know it's only a matter of time you stick a sword in her hand."

Artemis retorted, unabashed, "I have a plastic one just waiting for her."

Clark shook his head and smiled. "Are you two going to let her go into the, er, _family _business then?"

Bruce looked at her as she flung the bat and it hit down the snowman center piece. "See, she has a good arm. She seems to be a natural. I guess if she wanted to I wouldn't say no. It would be hypocritical of me after I let those two tag along me for years." He nodded at Dick and Barbara who was busy trying to straightened the snowman with apologies at the other guests. "Artemis wants her to know her Bana roots too. So we'll have a sound foundation for her. And you're her Godfather, so I expect some help from you too."

"And if she wants to say, just be a doctor or lawyer or teach?"

He looked at Martha grabbing his bow tie and chewing it. "She'll do it in style. She is a Wayne after all. Look, here comes Aunt Diana."

They turned to see Diana come up. Diana apologized for her delay and after greeting everyone warmly, took her place near Clark. The group sat chatting and enjoying the atmosphere when Bruce glanced at his watch. "It's almost time for me and Artemis to go up on stage and say our thanks and give out some gifts to the people who made this possible. Here, can you hold Martha?"

He passed her over to Diana and he and Artemis left for the stage. Martha's eyes shone as she saw the lights reflected in Diana's tiara and she tried to grab it. Diana shifted her to her lap and said, "Ah, you like it but can't let you touch it, little one. It will be too sharp for the likes of you." Martha's eyes fell on her bracelets and she stared at it fascinated. "Yes, you can grab that if you want."

Ten minutes later Lois Lane passed by on her way to speak to an acquaintance at a table behind them. She stopped and stared for a moment. Diana had Martha on her lap facing Clark. Clark was playing peek-a-boo with the child and she was gurgling happily and loudly.

Lois cleared her throat and they looked up to see her with her head titled and arms folded.

Clark asked slowly, "Yes, Lois?"

She said, "It's a good look."

"What?" He did not understand her comment.

She gesticulated with her hand at them and the child. "You _two_ and the _kid_. It's a good look for both of you."

Clark and Diana looked a little surprised. Clark said sincerely, "That's kind of you to say Lois."

She shrugged. "Don't mention it." Her eyes met Diana's. "I don't know you that well but Clark will make a good father. He's one of the good guys." Her eyes fell on Martha who was chewing on Clark's tie. "She's a cutie for sure."

Diana flashed Lois a friendly smile. She knew it must cost her a lot to come up to them. She asked gently, "Would you like to hold her?"

Lois put her hand out. " Er, no. I'm not good with kids. They always puke or cry or wet themselves when I pick them up. I'm going to check out some friends over there. Well, see you."

Clark mused, "Wonder what brought that on?"

"I think that was her way of extending the olive branch."

Clark glanced at her as she greeted her friends. "Seems like it, doesn't it?"

Diana looked at Martha and bent her cheek to her hair and inhaled her baby soft sweetness. She then straightened and smiled wistfully.

Clark leaned in and stroked her arm. He asked curiously, "Do you want one of these?"

She uttered, "What? No. Just because…I don't…Kal, you _know_…"

"I know. But I had the best upbringing and I was adopted. I am sure on your travels you came across many orphans."

She sighed. "There are so many of them, Kal."

He said softly, "Well, how about one for starters? You're always talking about those baby girls who they tried to drown or starve to death …and I'm sure with some help we can get on to a good adoption agency and start making enquiries on how to go about doing it legally."

Diana's eyes widened. "You are serious?"

"Yeah."

"But…Kal…we're still living apart and …"

"We get married and find a place together. Simple."

"_Married_?" Diana gasped. "Isn't it a bit soon for us to do that?"

He chuckled. "Diana, adoption takes a while. Even if we make our minds up which orphan we will take, satisfy authorities and we get Bruce's help to cut back on the red tape, it will take at least two years. Gives us enough time to find a place and get married. I'm more than willing to move to Washington. I can find a job with another newspaper."

"No…no. I don't want you leaving your job. You love it there. I could move to Metropolis. I don't have any need to hide my identity and Wonder Woman flying to work will take no time at all."

"We could find a nice house in the suburbs. Somewhere where there is a good school. I can drive to work. I might even cut back on my hours and start working on some ideas I had for a novel."

Diana whispered somewhat awed, "Gods, are we really going to do this?"

Clark said earnestly, "If you want to: yes. So what do you think?"

She looked at him with shining eyes. "I guess we are engaged then?"

Clark leaned in and kissed her lips. "So it would seem."

* * *

Athena looked pointedly at Aphrodite. "Well?"

The Goddess arched her brow as if ignorant. "What?"

"You could intercede. Give them a little hand. They were always meant to be, we know that."

"I could but she needs to _ask_. You know that. Just like her mother prayed to Zeus and Hera for her wish," Aphrodite replied. "Until then, my hands are tied."

* * *

Five Years Later.

A seven year old girl with brown skin, large brown eyes and springy curls plopped herself down on the couch next to Diana. She let out a tiny puff of air and stared at Diana's flat stomach.

Diana looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her adopted daughter. "Is something wrong, Allie?"

Alliyah Kent frowned. She was not sure. One of the children in class had announced she was going to have a baby brother a week ago and today the mother had come to the school. Now Alliyah knew babies could be adopted like she had been because her own parents had died; or born in a chamber like her daddy; or as in her mommy's case, granted by magic. She knew all families looked different too. Being the child of Superman and Wonder Woman made the incredible credible and gave her a unique perspective. But today was the first time she had really looked at a pregnant woman and wondered about it.

"Mommy…Beth's mom came to school today…She's having a baby…Her tummy is this big !" she frowned.

_Uh-oh_, thought Diana. The "where do babies come from" question had cropped up last year and she thought the explanation given then would have satisfied her daughter. Diana put the book down, reached over and pulled her into her side.

"I thought we talked about that, honey. Why is it bothering you today? Making babies are a normal thing for men and women and you know babies grow in the bellies of some mommies, while others can grow in a matrix and some can be molded from clay."

Alliyah gave her a funny look. "I know that, Mommy. I remember. "

"Then what's wrong?"

She touched Diana's stomach. "Beth is very excited to have a baby brother. She talks about it every day…I… You and daddy don't want to have one?"

_Oh, that was it._ Diana put her arm around her. "Well, we have you so we really haven't thought about another so soon. Do you want a little brother or sister?"

"It might be nice. Sometimes it gets lonely. You had Auntie Donna when you were little like me, right?"

"That's true. Well, sweetie, maybe I can talk to Daddy and we can go visit the adoption agency and see…"

Alliyah shook her head vigorously. "No… I mean, can't you and Daddy _make_ one like Beth's mommy and daddy?"

Diana's brow arched. "Oh. Well, does it matter if we make one or get someone who needs a home?"

She asked curiously, "Well, if you and Daddy made one then wouldn't it have powers like you?"

"I don't know. It could, I guess."

"You never thought about it?"

"I…" Diana hesitated then she admitted truthfully, "Yes. But it's not so simple for us."

Alliyah remarked, "It would be fun to have a sister who would fly and talk to animals like you. We could have so much fun."

Diana smiled sadly. "I know it sounds fun but we can't."

"Why not? It just takes a mommy and daddy to grow a baby in here," she replied pointing to her stomach practically. "I will help you feed her and bath her when she comes."

"Allie,I can't have babies. Neither can Daddy. We are different on the inside to people."

"You look the same."

"We're not. That's why we can't grow a baby like Beth's parents and we need to find babies that need parents. Like you and how Grandma and Grandpa Kent raised Daddy. No matter how babies come into the world, they are loved."

Alliyah crinkled her nose and leaned her head on her arm pensively. "I wished we could have one that way though. It seems a lot of fun. Don't you wish it, Mommy?"

Diana did not know why but she felt a little lump in her throat at the innocent words of her daughter. She always told herself it never really mattered. She never tried to dwell too much on the idea of a child gotten from her and Clark's love. It had always been wishful thinking and Diana considered herself too practical to worry over what she could not change. But now her hand drifted over her stomach and she whispered fervently, "I wish it could be so…"

She did not get a chance to dwell on the thought as the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway made the seven year old straighten up and shout, "Daddy's home!"

Alliyah jumped off the couch and rushed to the front door. It took Clark a minute to open the door and feel his little girl fling herself at his legs. "Daddeee!"

Clark dropped his keys in a bowl, put down his briefcase and grabbed her up in a powerful arm. "Whoa, hey you! How's my little girl?"

Diana stood up and watched them come into the sitting area with an indulgent smile. Alliyah adored her father. She already had him wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing he would not do for her. When they had first come across her she had been a half starved, timid, two year old who had lost her parents in a bloody civil war. She had been spent her first six months with them uneasy and jumpy at everything that was new to her. But with time and love and patience shown to her by her new parents, and their whole circle of family and friends, Alliyah had evolved into a bright, effusive and hopeful creature.

Clark approached his wife and kissed her cheek. "How was your day, Mrs Kent?"

"Fine, Mr Kent. Yours?"

"Better now I'm home."

Alliyah asked excitedly, "Daddy, can we go flying later and go see Grandma, Grandpa and Krypto? I miss Krypto and Grandma said she was baking this weekend and Grandpa said the cat had kittens and he would take me fishing."

"That's a tall order, pumpkin. I promised Mommy I would do dinner tonight. How about I take you _flying_ but _tomorrow_ we go to Smallville? Then we won't have to rush back so quickly." He placed her down on a chair. "After you have a bath and dinner, I'll take you for a spin at the Fortress."

Diana interrupted, "Home-work first though. Get your book bag."

Alliyah nodded and rushed to drag her book bag from the corner to the table.

Clark smiled at his wife as he undid his tie and jacket. "What do you feel like eating, ma'am?"

"Make anything Allie likes," she replied and took the tie and jacket from him.

He took off his glasses and rested it on the center table. "I got some good news today. Gushen-Charles Publications said yes to my manuscript."

"That's wonderful, Kal!" She hugged him. "I told you it was a great story!"

He tightened his hold on her. "Thanks, honey. Mmm, are you using a new perfume? You smell luscious." He sniffed her hair and let his hands linger down her spine and over her bottom.

She drew back to give him an amused look. "Down, boy. Our daughter is behind us. No, I'm not using any new perfume. Why?"

"Oh, it's just I thought I could smell…Never mind. You do look particularly delectable in that tunic though." Clark's eyes glittered at her. "I'm giving you fair warning now. I'm going to take Allie flying and wear her out so we can put her to bed soon."

Diana laughed. "Promises,promises."

For the next hour, Diana supervised her daughter's homework, and then they took a bath while her husband cooked dinner. It was like any typical evening, the house full of laughter and chatter. But Diana could not help but notice her husband seemed a little more than preoccupied with flirting with her and giving her hot glances across the room.

Since having Alliyah they were not as spontaneous as they could be but they still had a very passionate, physical relationship. They kept the groping and making out before their child to a minimum. That was kept for the bedroom or just when they were alone.

Diana had left Alliyah in the living room for a minute to come into the kitchen to get something to drink. Clark was doing Alliyah's favorite spaghetti and meatballs.

"It smells delicious in here. Can I help you with anything, Kal?"

He was taking out the pasta bowls and cutlery. He shook his head. "No, I got it. Dinner will be served in about ten minutes. Hope you two are hungry. I did a nice salad, garlic toast and strawberry sorbet."

She smiled and opened the fridge with the intention to pour two glasses of apple juice. The juice bottle has been put on the second shelf towards the back. Diana bent to retrieve it. She felt a large, warm hand grab her bottom and give it a squeeze.

She jumped up and exclaimed, "Kal! Merciful Minerva, what's gotten into you?'

She turned around to see him right behind her. His eyes were gleaming down at her and he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "I have no idea but if you must come and bend over before me beware the consequences."

She rolled her eyes, laughing, and gently pushed the door shut and turned. "Our daughter…"

"She can't see or hear us. One kiss."

She frowned at him but pecked him on the cheek. "There. Now let me go pour this juice."

"That's not a kiss." He put his hands on either side of her, barring her from moving. "It's got to hold me for…umm, at least two hours before our little girl goes to bed. Come on, pay the piper or I'll take it from you."

Diana giggled. "Are you on heat today?"

He leaned into her neck and inhaled her smell. "Sure feels like it. I just want to tear your clothes off and…"His voice dropped and he whispered into her ears. A red flush went up Diana's neck and face as she gave a little gasp. His words seemed to make her pulse flutter and the place between her thighs throb. Her lips met his and she gave him a passionate kiss that left them both more than a little breathless and aroused. It was clear it was not going to hold him. The juice bottle crashed to the floor.

The sound of glass breaking brought them both to their senses and Alliyah was calling in a sing song tone, "Someone broke something!"

Diana pulled away flushing. "Gods…Kal! Look at the mess!"

"I'll clean it up. Here." In seconds he had two glasses with some soda and gave it to her.

She took it and stumbled out of the kitchen. She took in some deep breaths. What in Hera's name? The last time they felt this hungry for each other was when they had gotten married and spent their week long honeymoon on a deserted island in the Pacific. And they had only made love the night before. It's was not as if they were hard up for any.

Clark went and took a quick shower before dinner in the hope he would cool down.

It did not help much.

Diana was aware of Clark watching her during the meal; she felt his fingers graze the back of hers often, and his feet brush hers under the table even while they both tried to act normal and converse with their daughter.

"Daddy, what's happening to your eyes?" asked Alliyah innocently. "It's all red."

Diana nearly choked on her food.

Clark coughed and drained his glass of water. "Er, nothing, sweetheart. I'm just a little hot. It's very warm in here tonight. Um, Allie, how would you like to stay over at Grandma and Grandpa tonight?"

Alliyah's eyes widened and she dropped her spoon with delight. "Really? Oh…but I did not finish all my homework. Mommy says I must always try to finish my homework before anything else." Her eyes turned to her mother at once and seemed to decide for herself. "I can't go."

Diana wiped her lips and intervened quickly, trying to look casual, "Honey, you can go if you want. We'll make it an exception today. Daddy and I will come for you tomorrow afternoon."

Alliyah jumped in her seat. "Really? Yay! I need to go pack!"

As Alliyah ran out the room, Diana gave Clark a rueful look. "I'm feeling a little guilty now."

He nodded wryly. "Me too. But did you see her face? She can't wait to go. I'll clear up. You go help her pack."

Diana left him and fifteen minutes later she had her daughter packed for her overnight stay in Smallville. They gathered at the back door. It was dark and the neighborhood was quiet.

"Be good and don't get into any mischief," Diana warned as she hugged her tightly.

"I won't. You try not to get into any mischief too, Mommy. Come on, Daddy, let's go."

Clark picked her up, slung her little knapsack over his arm and they took off.

Diana did not know how long it would take Clark to get back home. He normally would spend some time with his parents when he saw them and she expected he would at least sit for fifteen minutes. She went up to their room and she felt like a giddy girl with excitement and anticipation of their night together. It had been a while since they could really let go. They normally couldn't with Alliyah down the hallway, and tonight she expected they would be a little noisy.

She undressed and began to dig in the chest of drawers to see if she could something more comfortable but sexy. One thing she had learned about Clark was that he was like many men. He appreciated lingerie on his wife.

She was trying to decide between a lacy black teddy and red, silk camisole and French styled, matching boy shorts when she heard the sound of something hitting the windows and blowing up the curtains. It had begun to rain. Diana closed the window and drew the curtains.

She had just pulled up the red silk boy shorts in place, when she heard the door click.

Her heart thudded in her rib cage at the sight of him. He was soaked to the skin. He looked incredibly sexy. It took all her will not to jump him; the maternal part of her won out and she asked, "Did Allie settle in okay?"

Clark's eyes smoldered at the sight of her in the red silk underwear alone. "Yes, she did."

"How are your pare…?"

He was before her and crushing her to his chest before the words was out.

"Fine." He dipped his head for her lips like a starving man needing sustenance. .

Diana raked her fingers through his hair and gasped when his mouth rained kisses down her neck and breasts. She helped him out of his soaking t-shirt and the feeling of his cool flesh against her warm one sent tingles down her spine.

Diana sighed as he lifted her clear off her feet and she expected he would lay her down on their bed. But she was a little surprised when he headed out the bedroom instead.

"Kal, where are you going?" she asked breathlessly as he kissed her again.

"Basement…" he said huskily.

"The…sparring room?" She broke off the kiss to look at him a little taken aback.

His eyes glowed and he confirmed, "The sparring room."

The sparring room was a place they often used to work out. Its floor and walls were reinforced and could take enormous stress. It was where they could play a little rough. It would be the first time they would use it without Alliyah in the house.

Diana felt her whole body tingle at the erotic thoughts and images swirling in her brain. She put her lips to his ears. "If we are sparring then I need my lasso to even the odds with you, Kryptonian."

Clark groaned and, like the good sport he was, turned around to allow her to grab up the glowing coils from the bedside table.

* * *

Many hours later, they lay together on the mats. They were curled up in each other's arms, naked, happy and exhausted.

"Kal?" she mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"I can't move."

"Me neither."

"What was this about?"

"I have no idea. But it was damn good."

"For a moment, I wondered if you were on red kryptonite."

"For a moment I wondered if I was too. I felt a little drugged but on you. Not a bad thing by any means."

" Flattery will get you anything, Kal. Well, I think there is nothing left to do now but sleep."

"That would be great."

"Wake me up this time, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Mmm, love you too."

* * *

Aphrodite looked at Athena with a smug smile. "Well, if that did not do the trick I do not know what will."

* * *

Four weeks later, Diana began to feel tired and a loss of appetite. She put it down to her rigorous schedule and dismissed the feeling as she was never one to dwell on her self. It was when she began to feel queasy early one morning that she realized something was wrong.

"Kal?"

He turned in the bed and looked at her as she climbed back in, looking pale and tired. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I feel…strange." She lay on the pillow and put her arm across her brow and closed her eyes. "I've felt a little bit down for weeks now. I thought it would go away."

Clark moved her arm and rested his hand on her brow. "You're cold and clammy. Your pulse is rapid and heart rate is up. You look pale. "

"I feel like retching."

He looked worried. Diana, like him, never got ill. His first thought was exposure to some chemical or biohazard during a mission. He got up, his ears tuning into Diana's vitals. "I'll get you a bowl. Maybe I should call J'onn and we can get you up to the Watchtower…I really don't think we should wait for…" Suddenly his head moved. He could hear something new in the mix. It was a rapid sound. Like two extra heart beats. More rapid than Diana's. But it was coming from her! From her…_uterus_?

Clark turned to stare at his wife in awe. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Rao."

She opened her eyes to see him standing in his pajama bottoms staring at her as if mesmerized.

She moved up on her elbows. "Kal, what is it?"

* * *

"_Pregnant?"_

The scream was shouted out by Donna in the Kent living room.

Hippolyta nearly dropped her cup and saucer. "Hera, what did you say?"

Martha nearly spat her tea. "What?"

Jonathan clapped his thigh. "Well, I'll be! That's my boy!"

Alliyah, who was sitting on Clark's lap, confided proudly to her stupefied grandparents and aunt in the room, "Mommy is having two babies now."

Donna screamed again. "_Twins?_? That is awesome!"

Hippolyta winched. "For Gods sakes, Donna, stop shouting in my ear."

Donna hugged her sister excitedly but pulled away to exclaim, "But…_how_?" She blinked at Clark. "Have you got super sperm too?"

Clark and Diana could only laugh. Diana said earnestly, looking at her family, "We don't know how it happened. I just woke up yesterday feeling really ill and Clark checked and it seems I'm four weeks pregnant."

Alliyah tugged Diana's arm. "I prayed for you, Mommy. Just like my two grandmas told me to pray if I want anything."

Diana's eyes softened and she stroked her cheek. "Did you, darling? Well, maybe that helped. Who knows? But it certainly is a miracle. Thank you."

Hippolyta put her cup and saucer down. "Well, this indeed calls for celebration. Pregnant? And two as well? The Gods have smiled on you." She rose to embrace her daughter. "We must tell your sisters. They will be overjoyed."

Martha and Jonathan also stood up and hugged Diana. Martha dabbed her eyes. "This is wonderful. Congratulations."

Donna asked, "Do we know the sex of the babies?" She looked at Clark. "Can you see that, man with super everything?"

Clark chuckled, "It's too early. And even if I know, unless Diana wants to know, no one else is going to know."

"Aww, spoil sports but I guess that makes sense. Well, what about names? If it's a girl, Donna is good."

Diana replied, "I thought if one is a girl…we could call her Lara in honor of Kal's deceased mother." Everyone nodded in approval at that. She added, "And if one is a boy, he will be called after one of the finest men I know." Her eyes fell on Jonathan.

Jonathan beamed. "Me? Well, you sure know how to make a man blush. I'm honored."

"Does the League know?" asked Hippolyta.

"Only J'onn. We have to tell them but we also have to announce it to the press," said Clark. "I'm thinking of giving the Planet a little scoop."

"Are you going to stay here?" asked Martha

Clark shook his head. "Probably not. We'll find somewhere bigger and more secure. My book is scheduled for release soon. If it's successful, then I'll leave altogether and concentrate on writing and free-lance work."

"And you, Diana, you will have to give up your post as Ambassador and Wonder Woman for a while," said the Queen.

She nodded. "Yes." Her eyes fell on Donna. "I'm wondering it you might consider it?"

"Me in the League?" Donna clapped her hands. "Yes! I always wanted to be in the League and I will get to work with Wally!"

"And the Ambassador position?" queried her mother. "It goes hand in hand."

Donna grimaced. "Well, I suppose."

"You cannot suppose. You take it, yes or no?"

"Alright. Yes! I'll do anything for Diana."

Diana looked at the faces surrounding her and she could feel the love and empathy and devotion to her. Part of her could not believe how blessed her life was turning out to be. She had reunited with her family, and her people, found her soul mate and a child to nurture. Now she was being given even more. She was going to bear life. For a moment she wondered what she would do if anything happened to them. How she would cope if she lost…?

She pulled herself short.

_No! Nothing is going to stop me from feeling this joy. I want it. It's mine._

There was that feeling of her hair being ruffled and her eyes caught something shimmering outside in the window.

Diana nodded knowingly.

Alliyah asked, "Who are you smiling at, Mommy?"

She shook her head. "No one, honey."

Hermes bowed and vanished. His work here was done.

**THE END**


End file.
